Power Rangers Infinito
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Una guerra se ha desatado en el universo, el reino de las tinieblas ha conquistado no uno, sino cientos de universos, la unica esperanza radica en un poderoso grupo de valientes guerreros llamados Power Rangers, es hora de darlo todo o nada, con ayuda de aliados de diferentes dimensiones
1. Guerra

_Comienza el primer capítulo de este fic que será mi mayor reto, Power Rangers Infinito, estoy muy emocionado y nervioso, porque esta obra será un verdadero reto, espero les guste._

_Aclarando, los bonus o especiales, se realizaran cada 6 capítulos, empezando por la forma en que el reino de las tinieblas conquisto varios universos._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Guerra.**

El universo, pacífico y justo, lleno de vida y de distintos astros que lo iluminan, aunque no siempre fue así.

En un principio, todo lo que existía era oscuridad y así se mantuvo por un tiempo, hasta que la luz comenzó a nacer, iluminando los rincones oscuros, pero manteniendo una convivencia amistosa con la oscuridad.

De esta convivencia nacieron los distintos astros que existen en el universo, desde los gigantescos soles hasta la más pequeña de las estrellas, formándose los planetas que existen con los 4 elementos principales, fuego, viento, tierra y agua.

Y al mismo tiempo, en estos distintos mundos comenzaron a existir distintos seres que los habitaron y que los llegaron a llamar hogar, desde formas humanoides, animales, vegetales, robóticos, minerales, etc.

Al principio, todos vivían en paz y armonía, pero con el bien, viene el mal, desde ladrones hasta conquistadores despiadados.

Pero así como surgen villanos, también surgen héroes, hombres y mujeres que sin que se los pidan se comprometen a luchar por la justicia y la libertad de todos los seres que habitan el universo.

Algunas veces el bien triunfa, pero a veces, el mal resulta vencedor, siempre en una batalla constante, el bien y el mal luchan en una batalla de equilibrio, nunca destruyendo por completo al otro ni arriesgando ese frágil equilibrio que rige al universo entero.

Por un tiempo, todo fue así, batalla tras batalla en distintos mundos, los cuales buscaban poder y riquezas, al mismo tiempo que libertad y esperanza.

Pero entonces un nuevo mal surgió, una criatura que parecía salida del mismo infierno, una bestia cuyo poder y maldad no tenían comparación, un ser de la oscuridad que se hacía llamar Rey Drago.

A donde quiera que fuera, la muerte y la destrucción se sembraban, los héroes de esos mundos luchaban con valor por protegerlos, por desgracia, su derrota fue inevitable.

Su poder no parecía tener límites, fuera a donde fuera, la destrucción y la muerte eran lo único que quedaban, poco a poco, con cada mundo que conquistaba, Drago formaba su reino de oscuridad, con sus 20 líderes conocidos como los soberanos, seres que incluyen a hechiceros, maquinas, demonios, ninjas, mutantes, orgs, entre otros.

Conforme el reino de las tinieblas crecía, también lo hacía su dominio y no solo en un universo, Drago llego a ser tan poderoso que incluso podía viajar a otros universos, mismos que caían bajo su poder, llegando a dominar incluso a mundos divinos.

Pero entonces, cuando ya no parecía haber salvación, surgió una luz de esperanza, la creadora de toda la luz y reina de los espíritus, Halakthy, hizo equipo con un sabio y místico mago del planeta Eltar llamado Zordon.

Combinando las energías de la luz, con un nuevo poder llamado energía mórfica, dieron origen a un nuevo y valiente grupo de guerreros que lucharían valientemente contra las fuerzas de Drago; los Power Rangers.

Héroes equipados con poderosas armas, las cuales podía ser mágicas o tecnológicas, además de poderosas maquinas llamadas zords, que pueden ser animales, dinosaurios, vehículos, humanoides, etc. Y que al fusionarse se convertían en un poderoso robot llamado Megazord.

Pero aunque los rangers luchaban con valor, el poder del ejército de Drago era demasiado para un solo equipo de power rangers y conforme surgían nuevos rangers, la batalla con el reino de las tinieblas se convirtió en guerra.

Naciendo un total de 18 generaciones de Power Rangers, quienes se dispersaron por el universo, protegiendo distintos mundos de las fuerzas malignas de Drago, encabezados por los soberanos:

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, la primera generación de Power Rangers, integrados por Jasón, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack, usando el poder del dinosaurio y del trueno, combaten a las fuerzas mágicas de Lord Zedd y su esposa Rita repulsa; sus zords incluían a un Tyrannosaurio, Tigre Colmillos de Sable, Triceraptor, Pterodáctilo, Mastodonte, Dragón Rojo, Grifo, Unicornio, Fénix y León, además de zords auxiliares como un Dragón Verde, un Tigre Blanco, un Brachiosaurio y una Tortuga, protegiendo el planeta Eltar.

Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers, alienígenas que usando el poder ninja, integrados por Delphine, Aulico, Cestro, Corcus y Tideus, luchan contra las fuerzas mágicas del Maestro Vile; sus zords una garza, un simio, un loco, un oso, un sapo, 5 shogun con los poderes de estos animales y un poderoso zord auxiliar con la forma de un halcón, protegen el planeta Acuitar.

Power Rangers Zeo, integrados por Tania, Rocky, Kat, Adam y Trey, usando el poder del cristal Zeo luchan contra el imperio de las maquinas encabezado por King Mondo y su esposa la Reina Maquina; sus poderosos zords, dos tanques, una esfinge, un toro, una pirámide, 5 zords humanoides y tres zords auxiliares, el fénix, el batallador rojo y la rueda defensora, defienden el planeta Triforia.

Power Rangers Turbo, integrados por Justin, el centurión azul y el ranger fantasma, usando el poder de las carreras de autos luchan contra la pirata espacial Divatox; sus zords, poderosos y veloces vehículos de carreras, el zord auxiliar un gigantesco tren, defienden el planeta Inquiris.

Power Rangers en el Espacio, integrados por Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos y Zhane, viajeros del espacio que luchan contra la princesa del mal Astronema; sus zords incluyen naves espaciales y poderosos vehículos, defienden el planeta KO35.

Power Rangers la Galaxia Perdida, integrados por Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix y Damone, desde galaxias más lejanas luchan contra las fuerzas insectos de Trakeena; sus zords incluyen un león, un lobo, un gorila, un gato salvaje y un cóndor, teniendo como zords auxiliares a un rinoceronte, un halcón y un tiburón, defienden el planeta Mirinoi.

Power Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz, integrados por Carter, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, Joel y Ryan, luchan contra las fuerzas demoniacas de la reina Bansheera; sus zords incluyen desde vehículos de rescate hasta vehículos espaciales, defienden Marine Bay.

Power Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo, integrados por Wes, Katie, Lucas, Jen, Trip y Eric, viajeros del tiempo que luchan contra el criminal mutante Ransik; sus zords poderosas naves del tiempo y un poderoso Tyrannosaurio Rex, defienden Sabana.

Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, integrados por Cole, Taylor, Max, Alisa, Danny y Merrick, usando la fuerza de animales luchan contra la maldad del Amo Org; sus zords un león, un águila, un tiburón, un tigre blanco, un bisonte y un lobo, sus zords auxiliares un gorila, un oso negro, una jirafa, un elefante, un rinoceronte, un cocodrilo, un halcón, un oso blanco, un venado, un armadillo y un tiburón martillo, defienden Animaria.

Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja, integrados por Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake y Cam, usando los poderes de los elementos aire, agua, tierra, trueno y samurái luchan contra el ninja oscuro Lothor; sus zords un halcón, un delfín, un león, dos tanques escarabajos y un helicóptero halcón, su zord auxiliar un mastodonte, defienden Sabaria.

Power Rangers Dino Trueno, integrados por Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy y Trent, usando el poder de los más poderosos dinosaurios luchan contra el maléfico Mesogog; sus zords un Tyrannosaurio Rex, Pterodáctilo, Triceraptor, Brachiosaurio y Dragón, sus zords auxiliares un Pachicefalosaurio, Dimetrodonte, Parasaurolofus, Anquilosaurio, Estogosaurio y Styracosaurio, defienden Dinotopia.

Power Rangers Súper Patrulla Delta, integrados por Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Cruger y Sam, usando el poder de la justicia luchan contra el imperio troobiano del emperador Gruumm; sus zords poderosos vehículos policiacos, defienden Sirius.

Power Rangers Fuerza Mística, integrados por Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, Xánder, Udonna, Daggeron y Leambow, usando la magia más poderosa luchan contra los demonios del inframundo liderados por Octomus; sus zords son titanes con el poder del fénix, sirena, garuda, hada, minotauro, ave de fuego, león, tren, caballo y unicornio, defienden la dimensión mágica.

Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga, integrados por Mac, Ronny, Dax, Rose, Will y Tyzonn, con tecnología y magia poderosa luchan contra las fuerzas elementales de Flurious, sus zords son poderosos vehículos, incluyendo sus zords auxiliares, defienden Aurora.

Power Rangers Furia Animal, integrados por Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ y Dominick, con la destreza del Kun fu luchan contra las fuerzas fantasmales de Dai Shi; sus zords un tigre, un chita, un jaguar, un lobo y un rinoceronte, sus zords auxiliares un tiburón, un elefante, un murciélago, un gorila, un pingüino y un antílope, defienden la entrada al plano astral.

Power Rangers Revoluciones por Minuto, integrados por Scott, Summer, Flyn, Dillon, Ziggy, Gem y Gemma, combinando vehículos con animales luchan contra las maquinas contaminadoras de Venjix; sus zords un águila, oso, león, lobo, delfín, halcón y tigre, sus zords auxiliares un cocodrilo, una ballena, un mastodonte, un tyrannosaurio rex y un triceraptor, defienden Corintia.

Power Rangers Samurái, integrados por Jayden, Emily, Kevin, Mia, Mike y Antonio, usando la destreza y sabiduría de los samurái luchan contra la maldad del maestro Xandred; sus zords un león, mono, dragón, tortuga, oso y langosta, sus zords auxiliares un tigre, un pez espada, un escarabajo, un calamar y un toro, defienden la puerta Dente.

Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria, la generación ranger más resiente, pero también, la que sufrió la mayor pérdida.

A pesar de que los rangers luchan con valor por proteger a los universos, muchos han caído bajo el poder del rey de las tinieblas, aun así, los Power Rangers mantienen vivo su juramento:

**Un Power Ranger jura valor**

**Su corazón solo conoce la bondad**

**Sus palabras solo dicen verdad**

**Sus armas defienden al afligido**

**Su ira deshace la maldad**

Aunque muchas personas que habían escuchado ese juramento, para un Power Ranger era claro, ellos debían pelear por proteger a quien los necesitara, ya fuera un inocente y lo mayor escoria que pudiera existir.

Sin importar de quien se tratara, los rangers tenía la obligación de proteger a todo aquel que los necesitara, especialmente cuando eran atacados por las fuerzas de Drago.

Pero la guerra no es nada fácil, ya que el reino de las tinieblas ha dominado muchos universos y reinos, entre ellos el reino de Asgard, las fuerzas oscuras han tomado el control en muchas partes.

Y aunque los Power Rangers no se rinden, como se menciono antes, los rangers de la generación más resiente han sufrido una gran pérdida.

Todas las generaciones rangers tienen más en común de lo que se cree, ya que se distinguen por colores:

(Nota: el orden de los colores es el que les corresponde a los distintos miembros de cada generación, como los puse en orden).

MMPR: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, negro, verde y blanco.

MMAR: blanco, rojo, azul, amarillo y negro.

PRZ: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde y dorado.

PRT: azul, celeste, negro.

PREEE: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, negro y plateado.

PRLGP: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa y verde.

PRALVDL: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde y titanio.

PRFDT: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde y rojo oscuro.

PRFS: rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco, negro y plateado.

PRTN: rojo, celeste, amarillo, rojo carmesí, azul marino y verde.

PRDT: rojo, amarillo, azul, negro y blanco.

PRSPD: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde, negro y blanco.

PRFM: rojo, celeste, amarillo, rosa, verde, blanco, dorado y rojo rubí.

PROS: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, negro y plateado.

PRFA: rojo, amarillo, azul, morado y blanco.

PRRPM: rojo, amarillo, azul, negro, verde, dorado y plateado.

PRS: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde y dorado.

PRFM: rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, verde, negro y blanco.

Y aunque por lo general el líder siempre es el ranger rojo, esta regla no es obligatoria, ya que la ranger blanca es la líder de los alíen rangers y la ranger rosa la líder de los rangers fuerza de tiempo.

Pero como ya se menciono antes, los rangers fuerza milenaria han sufrido una gran pérdida, pues su líder, uno de los rangers rojos más valientes que pudieron haber existido, fue asesinado por uno de los soberanos.

Con la muerte de su líder, ese equipo se disipo, quedando solo la ranger blanca aun con el deber de ser un ranger.

Con la caída de ese valiente ranger, los mentores y fundadores de los Power Rangers, Halakthy y Zordon, decidieron formar un consejo de rangers, el cual incluiría a los más poderosos rangers del universo y serian los encargados de escoger a la nueva generación ranger:

El consejo ranger estaba formado por Jasón, el primer ranger rojo, Tommy, el más legendario de los Power Rangers, pues además de pertenecer a los dino rangers, también formo parte de los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers como el ranger verde y blanco, el rojo con los zeo rangers y ahora es el negro del grupo Dino Trueno, Cruger, el ranger sombra y un hábil comandante, los hechiceros místicos Udonna, Daggeron y Leambow, el maestro RJ y la ranger blanca Miyoko.

Estos 7 miembros serían los encargados de escoger a la nueva generación de héroes que lucharían contra la maldad de Drago.

Han pasado 3 años desde que el ranger rojo de fuerza milenaria fuera asesinado, desde entonces los rangers continúan su lucha contra este tiránico imperio, pero conforme el dominio de Drago aumenta, también lo hace la fuerza de los rangers, quienes adquirieron nuevos aliados de distintas dimensiones.

Pero el rey de las tinieblas es poderoso y aunque los rangers lucharon con valor, eventualmente, Drago consiguió capturar a sus dos mentores, Halakthy y Zordon.

Muchos se preguntaron como ocurrió esto y más tras enterarse de que los mismos mentores se entregaron voluntariamente, pero el motivo por el que lo hicieron fue para salvar la vida a unas pobres almas que estaban amenazadas por el terror de Drago.

Y así, la guerra continúa, parece que la victoria de Drago esta cada vez más cerca, a pesar de los nobles esfuerzos de los rangers para detenerlo, pero aun queda esperanza, ya que mientras exista el poder ranger, la maldad de Drago jamás vencerá.

El momento de que nazca una nueva generación de rangers se acerca y la lucha con Drago volverá a empezar, aunque no cuenten con la ayuda de sus dos mentores.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, se que parece ser un poco corto, pero es un prologo de lo que viene a continuación, eso se los aseguro, ya que la batalla contra el reino de las tinieblas será intensa, bueno, mi mayor reto ha comenzado, veamos como me va con este fic, el cual creo que será extremadamente largo._

_Muy bien, dos avisos antes que nada:_

_El primero, no todas las dimensiones que mencione saldrán en todo el fic, a lo mucho lo harán una o dos veces, algunas nada más, otras tendrán mayor participación, entre ellas DC, Marvel y One Piece._

_Decidí que aceptare OC, pero desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlos Power Rangers, eso será complicarme demasiado, espero lo entiendan, por el contrario, pueden ser de la dimensión donde será la historia principal o de cualquiera de las que voy a incluir, por si ya no recuerdan que otras series tendrán acto de aparición, aquí se los dejo anotados:_

_One Piece._

_Code Lyoko._

_Liga de la justicia._

_Los jóvenes titanes._

_Los vengadores._

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang._

_Harry Potter._

_Y alguna que otra en la que solo saldrán algunos personajes menores, ya verán a que me refiero._

_Lo único que tienen que darme es el nombre, edad, apariencia, dimensión, si tiene o no poderes, habilidades, etc. Eso es todo lo que les pido y con ello es suficiente, recuerden que pueden ser de la dimensión que deseen, pero no podrán ser rangers, ya que eso me complicaría mucho, espero lo entiendan._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

_**Les mando muchos abrazos y besos (a las chicas), y mis más cordiales saludos a los jóvenes que leen mis fics.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…si Dios quiere….**_


	2. Nueva generacion primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo de este gran reto, el cual espero me vaya bien, es hora de entrar por completo a la historia y saber lo que esta a punto de pasar en el fic, espero lo disfruten._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Nueva generación.**

**Primera parte.**

En un rincón muy lejano, en lo profundo del universo, se encontraba el reino de las tinieblas, donde la luz del sol nunca brillaba, era un sitio lúgubre, completamente invadido por la oscuridad, mientras relámpagos rojos iluminaban muy poco, al igual que algunas antorchas, en el centro del reino, se encontraba un templo, el cual parecía más un gigantesco palacio, pues su tamaño sería la combinación de 100 rascacielos, su color era rojo brillante y estaba rodeado de picos, en el interior de un salón se encontraba una mesa muy larga con varios platillos y ahí, reunidos, estaban los peores villanos del universo o lo que es lo mismo, los soberanos de la oscuridad.

El hechicero lord Zedd y su esposa Rita Repulsa, el malvado maestro Vile, el rey de las maquinas King Mondo y su esposa la reina Maquina, la pirata Divatox, la princesa del mal Astronema, la reina insecto Trakeena, la reina demonio Bansheera, el mutante Ransik, el rey org el Amo Org, el ninja oscuro Lothor, el cruel científico Mesogog, el emperador de la fuerza militar troobiana Gruumm, el maestro del submundo Octomus, el rey elemental Flurious, el rey de los fantasmas bestiales Dai Shi, el virus informático Venjix y el rey nighlok el maestro Xandred, además de un nuevo y letal miembro.

-Entonces le dije "no es un basurero es mi esposa"-cuenta Zedd, mientras él y su esposa se ríen-no es cierto cariño-.

-Tú siempre tan gracioso-dijo Rita.

Los soberanos estaban dispersos y charlando entre ellos, Zedd, Rita y Vile formaban un grupo, al igual que Mondo, Maquina y Venjix, Astronema y Mesogog charlaban con una mujer de aspecto siniestro, Trakeena charlaba con Flurious y Xandred, mientras que Divatox con Lothor, el Amo Org con Gruumm y Octomus, Ransik se unió al grupo de Astronema y Mesogog, mientras que Bansheera con Octomus.

De todos los soberanos, Divatox era la más animada, ya que acababa de regresar de una gran conquista.

-Descubrí el punto débil de esos enanos y con un movimiento de mi dedo meñique mande a los Galván a volar-conto riéndose.

Fue en ese momento que Zedd y Rita se acercaron, pero como iban riéndose, Rita choco contra Divatox, cuando se reconocieron:

-Ah, eres tú-dijo Rita con fastidio.

Divatox volteo y con una sonrisa fingida-Cuanto me alegra verte frita-.

-Soy Rita-dijo la hechicera molesta, mientras Divatox solo se burlaba, pero Rita estaba preparada-¿y que? ¿Aun enfrentándote a los Galván?-Rita y Zedd se rieron.

-Oh, en serio Frita, debes salir del basurero más seguido, ya destruí a esos Galván-dijo Divatox regodeándose, mientras la sonrisa de Rita se esfumaba-alguien tenía que hacerlo-dijo dándole la espalda-me agradara la recompensa que el amo me dará-termino alejándose.

-Vaya que presumida-dijo Zedd molesto.

-Y te la mereces tía-dijo un guerrero cuya cabeza tenía forma de cono.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿De verdad destruyo a los Galván?-le pregunto Rita a su esposo.

-Pues es el nuevo rumor en el reino-explico Zedd y Rita volteo a ver más furiosa a Divatox.

-¿Y algo más?-pregunto Elgar, el sobrino de Divatox-¿Qué hay del cabello?-.

Rita se enfureció aun más y su cuerpo libero un aura verde esmeralda, la cual reunió en su báculo y lo disparo en un rayo contra Divatox.

Divatox, por su parte, lo noto y rápidamente lo esquivo, el rayo choco contra una superficie reflejante y comenzó a rebotar, rápidamente, todos los soberanos y los soldados presentes se agacharon, pero finalmente, el rayo fue detenido por una mano.

Quien detuvo el ataque era una joven de unos 21 años, llevaba puesta una capucha violeta, así como un armadura hecha del material de los antiguos gladiadores romanos en forma de "V", así como una blusa de manga larga, pantalones y botas, la capucha, la armadura y las botas eran más claras, mientras la blusa y el pantalón más oscuros, su mirada era fría y oscura, tenía un cabello largo que llegaba a los hombros de color púrpura y por haber detenido ese ataque, de adivinaba que era alguien sumamente poderoso, hablaba con Astronema y Mesogog.

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto Divatox molesta, mientras volteaba a ver a Elgar en busca de una explicación.

-Es Yubel, dicen que es será la líder de los soberanos por órdenes del amo-explico Elgar murmurando.

Divatox volteo a ver a Yubel, quien había retomado su conversación con Astronema y Mesogog.

-Bueno, pues no si yo puedo evitarlo-dijo Divatox molesta, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia un encapuchado que no mostraba su rostro-¿y tu que estas mirando?-.

-Si ¿tu que estas mirando?-apoyo Elgar a su tía.

El encapuchado misterioso solo se cubrió más el rostro con su capucha y se alejo, después, los soberanos se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

-¡Abran paso a su nueva reina!-declaro Divatox sentándose.

-¡Ya estamos todos, la fiesta puede empezar!-grito Lothor entusiasmado.

Los soberanos se sentaron de la siguiente forma:

Venjix, Maquina, Mondo, Amor Org, Gruumm, Xandred, Dai Shi, Lothor, Mesogog, Yubel, Astronema, Zedd, Rita, Vile, Trakeena, Divatox, Bansheera, Octomus, Flurious, Ransik y el encapuchado.

-Ah carne a las brasas, mi platillo favorito-dijo Zedd, mientras llenaba su plato con carne.

Mientras los soberanos hablaban animadamente entre si, esperando que su amo llegara y les diera la más grande noticia de todas, Yubel dirigió su mirada hacia el encapuchado del final, era la primera vez que lo veía y se preguntaba de donde había salido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, porque en ese momento, varios relámpagos iluminaron el lugar, mientras un viento frío sacudió a todos y finalmente, su amo se presento.

Su cabeza era muy parecida a la del legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos, su cuerpo estaba erguido como el de un humano, sus brazos tenían la misma dimensión que las de un humano, en cada una de sus manos tenía tres garras y una más en el centro de su palma, además que de ambas manos surgían dos espadas, su tamaño era el mismo que el de los dioses egipcios, su color era negro oscuro, uno más oscuro que la misma noche, sus ojos era rojos y tenían un destello lleno de maldad, poseía dos gigantescas alas un poco más grandes que las de Obelisk, su cola era larga y terminaba como un especie de látigo, y su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura en forma de V, todo en su cuerpo era negro con excepción de sus malignos ojos, y provocaba un miedo paralizante, su voz era grave y aterradora.

-Yo soy el rey Drago, monarca de todo el mal, he capturado a los poderosos mentores de los rangers, la reina Halakthy y Zordon, estoy drenando sus poderes, conforme se agoten sus energías el nivel de oscuridad aumentara extinguiendo sus poderes para siempre-.

-¡Esto amerita un brindis con jugo de lava!-grito Zedd levantándose de su asiento y alzando su copa-¡Por el universo, los universos deben pertenecer al rey Drago, gobernante supremo de la maldad!-.

-¡Sí!-gritaron los demás soberanos entusiasmados.

Y así, los soberanos comenzaron a brindar en honor de su amo, el más grande señor de la oscuridad, cuyo terrible poder había sido capaz de capturar a los mentores de los rangers.

Mientras sus siervos brindaban en su honor, Drago se rio malignamente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Cuando terminaron, las copas fueron dejadas en la mesa, todas estaban vacías, excepto una, la del misterioso encapuchado que se encontraba al final de la mesa.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Divatox-¡El de la esquina y la capucha! ¿Por qué no brindas con nosotros?-.

Al instante, las miradas del resto de los soberanos se posaron en él-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Maquina señalándolo.

-Gruumm ¿es otro de tus inútiles sirvientes?-cuestiono Xandred.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, Xandred-replico Gruumm.

Al ver que nadie sabía quién era, Yubel se levanto de golpe de su asiento-¡Es un espía!-declaro.

Al escuchar eso, los soldados de cada soberano se movieron rápidamente, mientras los soberanos se levantaron furiosos.

-¿Qué? ¡Un espía!-grito Elgar incrédulo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Descúbranlo!-ordeno Trakeena.

Rápidamente, los soldados y generales se lanzaron contra el encapuchado, quien saco una vara, la cual usaba como espada, bloqueando los ataques de sus enemigos, pero al ver que lo rodeaban, de un salto, se puso sobre la mesa, tirando muchas cosas.

-¡Es increíble!-grito Zedd indignado.

-¿Quién es ese intruso?-rugió Drago, mientras Halakthy y Zordon miraban atentamente.

-¡Ahora si estoy enojado!-grito Zedd, mientras uno de sus soldados le daba su báculo.

-¡Destrúyelo!-grito Rita furiosa y Zedd lanzo un golpe, pero el encapuchado lo bloqueo.

De un salto, Mesogog y Ransik subieron a la mesa, comenzando a atacarlo, el guerrero se defendía hábilmente, pero en su distracción, el Amor Org sujeto su capucha y se la quito, dejando ver quién era.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo Mondo al verlo.

Se trataba de un ranger negro con tonos dorados, su casco tenía la forma de un Brachiosaurio, mientras se mantenía en guardia.

-¡Destrúyanlo!-rugió Drago al ver que sus siervos se quedaban quietos por la impresión.

Poco a poco, los villanos comenzaron a acercarse al ranger, quien al verse rodeado-¡Moto voladora te necesito!-.

Como su nombre lo decía, una moto voladora de color negro con dorado llego y de un salto subió a ella, pasando muy cerca de Drago, quien al tratar de atraparlo, lo obligo a pisar el acelerador.

-¡Llamarada infernal!-Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra el ranger, quien acelero aun más, pero el ataque parecía seguirlo a donde quiera que iba, su única opción fue guiarla hacia una pila de rocas, para luego elevarse y que la llamarada golpeara las rocas, el plan funciono, pero por poco lo deja cocinado.

-Eso estuvo cerca, es hora de volver al templo-dijo abriendo un portal y marchándose de ese oscuro mundo.

-¡El espía conoce mis planes, debemos detenerlo!-rugió Drago furioso.

-Hazte a un lado-dijo Divatox jalando a Rita-disculpe, su maldeza-comenzó con una sonrisa picara-deje que yo vaya, te aseguro que….-no pudo continuar, porque Rita la jalo.

-Cállate amiga, tú no atraparías ni a un resfriado, deja que yo vaya y te aseguro…-Rita se vio callada por Trakeena, quien le puso una fruta podrida en la boca.

-Silencio abuela, disculpe gran señor, usted sabe que estas abuelitas ya no se mueven como antes, esta es una misión para alguien joven, fuerte y hermosa, como yo-.

Y así, Rita, Divatox y Trakeena comenzaron a discutir-¡Silencio!-ordeno Drago-Yubel, lleva a tus tropas a la tierra y destruye al intruso, no me importa cuántos planetas destruyas, solo hazlo-.

-Como ordene amo-dijo Yubel inclinándose.

Mientras Yubel se despedía de Astronema y Mesogog, Rita, Divatox y Trakeena la miraban con rabia y celos.

-Odio a esa bruja-dijo Divatox.

-Es la consentida-dijo Trakeena.

Y así, Yubel se retiro-El resto de ustedes vuelva a sus respectivas bases, continúen sus ataques contra los mundos que aun se oponen a mí poder y esperen nuevas órdenes-indico Drago.

-Sí, si, como digas colega-dijo Divatox por lo bajo y todavía molesta.

-¿Qué dijiste Divatox?-pregunto Drago seriamente.

Al verse descubierta, Divatox cambio su semblante-Dije que en seguida su gloriosa majestad, oh ¿le he dicho alguna vez lo guapo que se ve de negro? Y esos ojos rojos son tan elegantes…-al ver que los ojos de Drago brillaron, fue señal de que se estaba impacientando-¡Ya lo escucharon amigos, volvamos a nuestras bases, continuemos los ataques y esperemos la siguientes órdenes!-.

Cuando los soberanos se retiraron, Drago se giro a ver a sus dos prisioneros, quienes tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tal parece que tus planes se vendrán a bajo, mi estimado Drago-dijo Halakthy sonriéndole.

-Es solo un pequeño contratiempo, los rangers no son nada sin sus dos mentores-.

-No subestimes a los rangers, ni al poder del bien, eventualmente serás derrotado-aseguro Zordon.

-Eso ya lo veremos-y con ello, Drago los envió a la prisión que había preparado especialmente para ellos.

**Mientras…**

El templo ranger era de los pocos y tal vez, el único lugar seguro en todo el universo, donde Drago no podía ir por el gran poder de la luz que existía, tenía la forma de una pirámide, con 4 estatuas en sus esquinas, cada estatua representaba a las 4 mitades del alma de Halakthy: Ra, Slifer, Isis y Obelisk. En el centro tenía un relámpago.

Pero aunque por fuera parecía un templo antiguo, el interior era otra cosa, todo el lugar era sumamente tecnológico, tenía habitaciones de descanso, cuartos para dormir, baños, salas de entrenamiento, cafetería, etc.

Una puerta se abrió y un robot apareció, su cabeza era ovalada y tenía un visor con luces, el robot comenzó a ver hacia arriba buscando alguna señal, cuando la vio aparecer.

-Ya volvió-dijo contento.

Se trataba del ranger que se había infiltrado en territorio enemigo, descendió y se bajo de la moto.

-Poder fuera-dijo y su traje desapareció revelando su rostro, un hombre de cabello corto y con aretes-Alfa, me alegra que vinieras a recibirme-.

-Tommy, estaba muy preocupado, de hecho, todos lo estábamos ¿Qué ocurrió?-.

-Te lo contare en la reunión ¿ya llegaron los otros miembros del consejo?-.

-Sí, solo faltabas tú-.

-Bien, tenemos que formar a la nueva generación ranger, es de vital importancia-.

-Pero hay un problema-.

Tommy se detuvo, Alfa no necesitaba decirle cual era el problema-¿Miyoko?-Alfa asintió.

En el interior del templo, una mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba en una habitación mirando por la ventana, la puerta se abrió y Tommy apareció.

-Volviste-.

-Así es y el consejo está listo para la reunión-.

-Bien-Miyoko se volteo-terminemos con esto de una vez-.

-Escucha, Alfa me dijo que aun no estás convencida con dejar a tu hijo ser un ranger, yo lo entrene y sé que es capaz-.

-Eso no cambia nada, ya perdí a mi esposo por este sacrificio y me pides que pierda a mi hijo-.

-Eso no pasara, puedo asegurarte que Dan es más hábil de lo que tu esposo fue-.

-Eso no cambia nada-dijo Miyoko.

Mientras el consejo ranger se reunía, Alfa conducía a un chico de cabellos castaños y vestido con chaqueta roja a la sala de espera.

-Estoy muy emocionado, me convertiré en un ranger-.

-Todo depende de la decisión del consejo ranger-explico Alfa, pero el muchacho no parecía haberlo escuchado-esperaras aquí, junto con el resto de los nuevos-.

Alfa se retiro y el muchacho pudo ver detenidamente a los llamados nuevos, eran dos chicas y 3 chicos, una de las chicas era pelinaranja, la otra era peliazul y aunque las dos eran bonitas, para el castaño la pelinaranja ganaba por mucho, los muchachos eran un pequeño rubio con lentes, un chico de mirada seria y pelinegro, finalmente, un muchacho rubio y más alto, el tenía una expresión inteligente y algo aterradora.

-Hola, soy Dan Kuso, un futuro ranger-.

-Creo que eso lo dedujimos los demás-dijo el pelinegro-pero en fin, me llamo Shun Kazami-.

-Yo soy Marucho Marukura-.

-Soy Fabia Sheen-.

-Mi nombre es Mira Clay y el chico de allá es mi hermano Keith-.

-Llámenme Spectra-.

Mientras ellos se presentaban, en el interior, los miembros del consejo ranger deliberaban sobre los escogidos para formar la nueva generación ranger.

-Yo tuve bajo mi tutela a Keith Clay-explicaba Leambow-y aunque en un principio parecía un chico frío y cruel, comprobé que a su modo, era un buen chico, que luchaba por el bien y la justicia, es inteligente y creo que es el mejor candidato para ser un ranger negro y manejar el zord Hidra-.

-Bien ¿Qué dices tú Cruger de ese chico llamado Shun?-pregunto Tommy.

-Shun Kazami ya había recibido entrenamiento de parte de su abuelo, entrenamiento en el camino ninja, por lo que yo solo mejore sus habilidades, ahora es más rápido, más ágil y más fuerte, por lo tanto, es el mejor candidato para ser el ranger verde y manejar el zord fénix-.

-Bien, tú turno RJ, creo que entrenaste a ese chico llamado Marucho ¿verdad?-pregunto Jasón.

-Efectivamente y debo decir que es un niño genio, un prodigio, solo le falto un poco de entrenamiento físico, pero ahora es un verdadero guerrero, creo que es la mejor opción para ser el ranger azul y manejar el zord sirena-.

-Perfecto, te toca Udonna-.

-Yo entrene a Fabia Sheen del planeta Neathia, ahí no solo es princesa, sino caballero del castillo, como Cruger yo solo mejore sus habilidades y le enseñe algo de magia, ahora estoy complacida con los resultados y creo que es la mejor para ser ranger blanca y manejar el zord unicornio-.

-Excelente, te toca Miyoko-.

La aludida asintió-Como saben tuve bajo mi tutela a Mira Clay, ella es una chica muy inteligente y valiente, pero también demasiado sensible, algo que nuestros enemigos podrían usar en su contra, por fortuna, mi entrenamiento la fortaleció, así que puedo asegurarles que es la mejor para ser ranger amarilla y manejar el zord esfinge-.

-Finalmente, yo tuve bajo mi tutela a Dan Kuso, el hijo de Miyoko y de nuestro camarada caído-un minuto de silencio-Dan es impulsivo y a veces actúa sin pensar, pero es muy valiente, lucha por quienes ama, tiene las virtudes de un líder y por eso es el mejor para ser ranger rojo y manejar el zord dragón-mientras Jasón, Cruger, Uddona, Daggeron, Leambow y RJ asentían, Miyoko se quedo callada-hazlos pasar, Alfa-.

-En seguida Tommy-Alfa se dirigió a la puerta-pueden pasar chicos-.

Casi de inmediato, los chicos entraron, se les podía notar sus ansias de saber el resultado, aunque algunos lo disimulaban perfectamente.

-Hemos decidido que tienen todo lo necesario para convertirse en la nueva generación de Power Rangers y por lo tanto, los aceptaremos, a menos que algún miembro del consejo esté en desacuerdo-.

Se hizo un silencio y para sorpresa de todos, un miembro se puso de pie-Yo me opongo a esto-dijo Miyoko-me opongo a que mi hijo sea un Power Ranger-ante esto, Dan miro a su madre incrédulo, mientras los demás miembros observaban a Miyoko con expresiones de compresión.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, aunque la mayoría del consejo ranger está de acuerdo con la nueva generación, Miyoko no lo está del todo, pero en el siguiente capítulo tendrá que decidirse por completo._

_Advertencia, se dejaran de aceptar OC a partir del capítulo 6, que es cuando será el primer especial, así que ya lo saben y también tengan en cuenta que yo cumplo._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, pero vaya, esperaba más variedad en las dimensiones, la mayoría escogió el universo Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_pues no tengo ni idea de cuantos años tenga Trip, pero realmente fuiste de las dos únicas que escogió un universo diferente al de bakugan, a este paso, creo que la mayoría va a escogerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_si quieres salir en el fic tienes que darme datos de OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no tengo problemas con esa pareja, de hecho, creo que a muchos les gusta, veré que puedo hacer, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_eso sí que es raro, se que a no todos les gusta lo mismo, pero técnicamente, Power Rangers es un clásico de la TV, al igual que Batman, DBZ, entre muchas otras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_otra de bakugan, bueno, está bien, también serás de bakugan, aunque realmente esperaba más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_muy bien, me alegra que hayan al menos dos personas que escojan una dimensión diferente a la de Bakugan, ya que eso le quita mucho al fic de lo que tenía pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_se que fue mucha información, pero tenía que explicar muy bien como estaba ocurriendo la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_te recomiendo que escojas solo a uno, ya que serán un OC por persona, especialmente debido a la gran cantidad de personas que van a ver por los muchos universos y no tengo problemas con ese héroe, no tengo nada en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes, te la debo después de incluir a Piccolo y poner a Keith con Mylene, hablando de ¿Cuándo lo vas a continuar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_debes escoger solo un OC, y que serán demasiados personajes y solo aceptare un OC por persona, así que lamento tener que decir que debes escoger al que más te guste, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_la historia ranger es muy interesante, deberías ver el capítulo "Legado de Poder" de Power Rangers Dino Trueno y me imagino que la protagonista será Alice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_un buen consejo que te puedo dar es que te asegures que el primer capítulo logre la atención del público, pero primero debes usar un nombre que llame la atención del fic, así como un buen resumen, lo demás ya será más fácil, pero también debes procurar continuarlo lo más pronto posible o el público pierde interés en el fic, por cierto ¿de qué va a ser? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_otro de bakugan, supongo que era algo inevitable, pero realmente esperaba más considerando de que es el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_honestamente prefiero que seas de otra que no sea Bakugan, muchos escogen de ese universo, habiendo más opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_se que solo fue el prologo, pero aquí tienes el primer capítulo oficial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_puede ser de la dimensión que escojan, pero realmente esperaba más variedad, la mayoría han pedido de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, AkiraKazami97, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Jessi Kuso, Raf-lily y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, JesusST, NIKEguy, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves….si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Nueva generacion segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de tomar la decisión final sobre el nuevo equipo ranger, Miyoko deberá decidir lo antes posible, pues las fuerzas de las tinieblas comenzaran su ataque._

_Un aviso, el zord de Marucho será cambiado a Elfo y el de Fabia a Valkiria._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Nueva generación.**

**Segunda parte.**

Cuando Miyoko dio su veredicto, Dan miro a su madre incrédulo, mientras el resto de los jóvenes se quedaban en silencio, fue cuando Daggeron tomo la palabra.

-Me temo que no te entiendo Miyoko, todos concordamos en que estos chicos son la mejor opción para ser la nueva generación ranger-.

-Efectivamente, todos menos Dan-.

-Miyoko, yo entrene a tu hijo y sé que es capaz de ser ranger rojo y de mucho más-.

-Me niego rotundamente-.

El consejo se miro con comprensión y le pidieron a Alfa sacar a los chicos mientras deliberaban todo este asunto.

Cuando salieron, Dan estaba sumamente molesto, no comprendía la actitud de su madre, algo que Mira noto y se acerco.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el resto del consejo convencerá a Miyoko-.

-No es tan fácil-dijo Dan-es mi madre y siempre se ha negado a que sea un ranger-.

-¿Tu madre es un miembro del consejo ranger?-exclamo Marucho incrédulo-no puedo creer que se niegue a que seas un ranger-.

-Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que Tommy me estuvo entrenando, sabía que haría algo así, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera-.

-Debe haber un buen motivo para que se niegue a que seas un ranger-dijo Shun.

-Nunca me la dijo, solo decía que tenía sus motivos-.

-Deben ser muy buenos-dijo Spectra cruzado de brazos.

-La hay-intervino Alfa-tiene miedo-.

Mientras Alfa les explicaba los motivos de Miyoko, el consejo de rangers hablaba sobre la decisión de Miyoko, todos comprendían a Miyoko, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

-Sabemos que tienes miedo Miyoko, pero esos chicos han sido entrenados y todos quieren ser rangers, incluyendo tu hijo-dijo RJ.

-Ya perdí a mi esposo, no pienso perder también a mi hijo-.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Udonna-yo mejor que nadie, mi esposo y mi hijo son rangers y vivo con el temor de perderlos, pero es un temor que debemos superar, porque cualquiera puede morir en esta guerra-.

-Pero…..Dan es todo lo que tengo, mi hijo, no quiero perderlo-.

-Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero creo que debes dejarlo escoger que quiere hacer-dijo Tommy y Miyoko se quedo callada-tengo una sugerencia, a ver qué les parece a todos-.

Y así, Tommy les explico su plan al resto del consejo, quien escucho atentamente, cuando termino, el consejo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Me parece bien-dijo Jasón.

-Supongo que será lo mejor-dijo Cruger.

-Es arriesgado, pero es lo mejor que tenemos-dijo Udonna.

-No tenemos nada que perder-dijo Daggeron.

-Bien, hay que llamarlos y decirles-dijo Leambow.

-Un momento, primero necesitamos esperar que haya algún tipo de ataque, después verlos en acción y antes de todo eso, que Miyoko de su opinión-dijo RJ.

Miyoko se quedo callada unos segundos, pero su expresión demostraba que no iba a ceder, cuando iba a hablar, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Miyoko.

-Un ataque de las fuerzas de las tinieblas en la ciudad, tenemos que enviar un grupo de rangers cuanto antes-dijo Tommy.

-Esperen, creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta-dijo RJ.

-Tienes razón, háganlos pasar-.

Alfa entro y los chicos aparecieron detrás de él, Dan estaba muy nervioso, pero ahora comprendía más a su padre, especialmente tras escuchar el relato de lo que había pasado.

-Muy bien, hemos decidido darles una oportunidad de probar sus habilidades, hay un ataque en estos momentos, ustedes deberán encargarse, por supuesto que al ser novatos no irán solos….-.

-Yo los acompañare-explico Miyoko levantándose.

-¿Qué? Pero mamá…..-.

-Es la única forma en que acepto darles una oportunidad-explico Tommy y Dan solo agacho la cabeza-Alfa, dales sus morfos por favor-.

-Entendido Tommy-Alfa se retiro y volvió con un portafolio, al abrirlo quedaron ante unos brazaletes de los colores rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco, verde, negro y plateado.

-Muy bien, Daniel Kuso, tú tomaras la identidad del ranger rojo, así como el poder del zord dragón-.

-¿Un dragón? Eso suena bárbaro-dijo Dan sonriendo-ok, tal vez no debí decir eso-.

-Y se preguntan porque me preocupa que mi hijo sea ranger-dijo Miyoko por lo bajo-en fin, Mira Clay, asumirás la identidad de la ranger amarilla y el poder del zord esfinge-.

-Entendido-.

-Marucho Marukuma, tú tomaras la identidad del ranger azul y el poder del zord elfo-.

-Suena raro, pero lo acepto-.

-Fabia Sheen, tomaras la identidad de la ranger blanca y el poder del zord valkiria-.

-Me honra que me hayan aceptado-.

-Shun Kazami, asumirás la identidad del ranger verde y el poder del zord fénix-.

-Gracias por este honor-.

-Finalmente, Spectra, es decir, Keith Clay, tomaras la identidad del ranger negro y el poder del zord hidra-.

-Suena perfecto para mí-.

-En cuanto a mí-dijo Miyoko-seré la ranger plateada y el poder del zord Pegaso me pertenecerá, así podré mantenerlos vigilados, entrenándolos y sobretodo cuidando de…-.

-Eh…disculpen, hay un ataque-dijo Alfa.

-Cierto, deben moverse, esta será su primera misión, buena suerte-les deseo Tommy, los chicos asintieron y se retiraron, seguidos por Miyoko.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Tommy?-pregunto Jasón.

-Todos comenzamos así, además de esta forma, Miyoko estará más tranquila-.

**Mientras….**

La ciudad que se encontraba bajo ataque era Angel Grove, el lugar que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, las personas huían de unas criaturas humanoides, parecían humanos, pero no estaban vivos, serían lo que los humanos llaman zombis, mientras eran guiados por un zombi un poco más corpulento, vestía un uniforme policiaco y llevaba como arma un garrote.

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos-les ordeno a los zombis-si volvemos sin el intruso, la princesa nos castigara severamente, devoren a los humanos que deseen, pero tráiganmelos-.

Desde un edificio, los chicos miraban lo que pasaba, totalmente aterrados ante el aspecto de los zombis.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Marucho.

-Zombis, son los soldados más peligroso del reino de las tinieblas-explico Miyoko-eso significa que ella está aquí-.

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas mamá?-.

-No….de nadie, en fin, deben cuidarse, una mordida o un rasguño de esas criaturas basta para convertirse en uno de ellos-.

-¿Cómo enfrentaremos algo así?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-Una vez que activen el poder ranger estarán protegidos, pero-Miyoko miro a Dan-no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas-.

-Te equivocas, esto es algo que he esperado desde hace mucho, Alfa nos conto porque te niegas a que sea un ranger, pero es algo que quiero hacer, todos aceptaron el riesgo y yo también, no te preocupes, estaré bien-.

-Eso espero-.

-Ahora ¿Cómo activamos los poderes?-pregunto Dan sonriendo y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-No haces lo haces fácil-suspiro-para transformarse deben decir el nombre de su poder…..bueno, mejor miren ¡Poder Pegaso Forma Ranger!-el brazalete de Miyoko brillo y su cuerpo se vio cubierto por un traje plateado, su casco tenía la forma de un caballo y en su espalda tenía unas alas acomodadas como capa, como arma tenía un báculo-¡El vuelo del Pegaso, Ranger Plateada!-.

La transformación de Miyoko llamo la atención de los zombis y su líder-¿Qué? ¡Una ranger! Aunque no es la que estamos buscando-.

-Genial, bueno, creo que es hora de darles lo que quieren-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron-¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Poder Dragón Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Esfinge Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Elfo Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Valkiria Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Fénix Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Hidra Forma Ranger!-.

Y así, los 6 chicos obtuvieron sus formas de rangers, ante el asombro de Miyoko, pues no se imaginaba que lo lograrían tan rápido.

El traje de Dan era rojo con detalles dorados, su casco tenía la forma de un dragón, con unos cuernos saliendo en cada lado, como arma tenía una espada.

El traje de Mira era amarillo con detalles azules, su casco tenía la forma de una esfinge, incluyendo la corona egipcia, su arma eran dagas.

El traje de Marucho era azul con detalles blancos, su casco tenía forma más humana y con dos listones blancos, su arma era un bastón.

El traje de Fabia era blanco con detalles rosas, su casco también tenía forma más humana, pero tenía unas pequeñas alas en cada lado, su arma era una jabalina.

El traje de Shun era verde claro con detalles más oscuros, su casco tenía la forma de un fénix, tenía la habilidad de desplegar unas alas para volar y su arma era una shuriken.

El traje de Spectra era negro con detalles morados, su casco tenía la forma de la máscara que suele usar, pero cubría toda su cabeza, su arma era una lanza.

-¡Guau! Esto es genial-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-Realmente, me siento poderosa-dijo Mira.

-Imagínense yo-dijo Marucho.

-No creo que sea el momento para pensar en lo bien que nos sentimos-dijo Fabia.

-Fabia tiene razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Miyoko.

Al ver a los chicos transformarse en rangers, el zombi solo gruño-¿Con que son power rangers? Pues ahora van a enfrentarse a Death y a sus zombis-.

-¿Death? ¿Ese es tu nombre? Que falta de inspiración-dijo Dan y sus amigos se rieron.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia ¡Ataque!-los zombis gruñeron y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¡Vamos!-indico Dan y los 6 se lanzaron, mientras Miyoko se quedaba observando.

-Veamos que tal lo hacen-y así, los rangers comenzaron su lucha contra los zombis, los cuales atacaban con mucha agresividad, algunos a mano limpia, otros traían cuchillos, machetes, espadas, hachas, etc.- ¡Destruyan sus cabezas, es la única forma de derrotar a un zombi!-.

-¡Ya la oyeron chicos!-indico Dan, mientras desenfundaba su espada, los zombis comenzaron a atacar a Dan, quien se defendía de los ataques de esas criaturas con mucha habilidad, Miyoko tuvo que reconocer que su hijo era muy bueno-¡Espero que les guste eso! ¡Impacto de dragón!-la espada se envolvió en llamas y golpeo a los zombis en sus cabezas, dejándolos tirados en el suelo y convirtiéndose en polvos-eso fue genial-.

Mira dio un salto y se subió a una banca, mientras los zombis la rodeaban, uno trato de morderla, pero ella le dio una patada-¡Son muy asquerosos, me dan asco!-grito sacando sus dagas-¡La maldición de la reina!-las dagas comenzaron a brillar y destruyo a los zombis-eso fue hermoso-.

Marucho se movía ágilmente, su tamaño le permitía moverse entre los zombis, quienes tenían mucha dificultad para atraparlo-Creo que es bueno ser pequeño ¡Golpe de energía mágica!-el bastón comenzó a brillar y lanzo un feroz golpe contra los zombis, el ataque les dio en su cabeza-vaya, eso sí fue potente-.

Fabia dio un salto en el aire, mientras los zombis lanzaban golpes y mordidas, así como ataques con las armas que tenían, pero Fabia las bloqueaba con mucha facilidad.

-No soy solo una princesa, soy un caballero de Neathia y ahora soy una ranger-dijo preparando su ataque-¡Destello Valkiria!-la jabalina comenzó a brillar y Fabia ataco, atravesando la cabeza de los zombis que la atacaban-esto me gusta-.

Shun era sumamente rápido, los zombis tenían muchos problemas para alcanzarlo-Creo que soy demasiado para ustedes-sacando su shuriken-aquí les va una presa más fácil ¡Giro de halcón!-Shun lanzo su arma, la cual comenzó a girar envolviéndose en viento y cortando las cabezas de los zombis-supongo que no fue tan fácil como les dije-.

Spectra se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de verse rodeado por zombis-Están cometiendo un gran error al acercarse tanto a mí-por toda respuesta, los zombis se lanzaron sobre él-¡Eclipse de la noche!-la lanza de Spectra comenzó a brillar y dando un giro golpeo a los zombis, destruyéndolos-se los advertí-.

-Impresionante-dijo Miyoko, pero aun les quedaba un reto por enfrentar y su preocupación no disminuía ni un poco.

Mientras que Dan y los otros se agruparon encarando a Death-Impresionaron a los zombis, pero no crean que es todo lo que tenemos-dijo disparándoles un rayo con sus ojos.

-¡Cuidado!-Shun uso su shuriken como un escudo y desvió el ataque.

-Es nuestro turno ¡Vamos!-y así, el nuevo equipo ranger se lanzo a la batalla.

Death disparo nuevamente sus rayos, los rangers lo esquivaron y rodearon al monstruo, quien comenzó a lanzar golpes con su garrote, por poco le da a Marucho, pero Dan lo desvió, mientras Mira y Fabia lo golpeaban en las costillas, Shun y Spectra dieron un salto, golpeando a Death en los hombros, fue el turno de Dan y Marucho fueron los siguientes y golpearon su cabeza.

-Eso no basta para detenerme-.

-No importa, tenemos mucho que todavía-dijo Dan, Miyoko observaba la actitud de su hijo, mientras estaba muy pensativa.

Death se lanzo al ataque, alzando su garrote y lanzando un colosal golpe, pero esta vez, Dan y Spectra estaban preparados, cuando Death alzo su garrote, ambos saltaron y destruyeron el arma de Death.

-¿Qué?-.

Fue ese momento que Mira y Fabia aprovecharon para atacar las piernas de Death, mientras Shun y Marucho los brazos, Death rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto.

-A pesar de que nunca han peleado, luchan como un verdadero equipo, estoy impresionada y a la vez intrigada-dijo Miyoko-tal vez he estado equivocada todo este tiempo, pero….-.

-¡Están haciéndome enojar mocosos del demonio!-.

-Pensé que ya estabas enojado-dijo Dan riéndose-pero creo que ya es tiempo de enviarte de nuevo a tu reino ¿Qué dicen amigos?-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Combinemos armas!-indico Dan y comenzaron la combinación de sus armas.

La espada, jabalina y lanza se conectaron formando un tridente, mientras las dagas se colocaban en las puntas de la jabalina y lanza, la shuriken se conecto debajo como el soporte y el bastón en la punta de la espada.

-¡Cañón milenario!-.

Death retrocedió al ver eso-¿Qué se supone que hace esas cosa?-.

-Esto-dijo Dan.

-¡Apunten….fuego!-los rangers dispararon un rayo de color blanco, el cual golpeo a Death en el abdomen-¡Hasta nunca!-declararon mientras se volteaban, al tiempo que Death caía al suelo y desaparecía en una gran explosión.

Después de permanecer en silencio y quietos unos momentos, se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, habían tenido su primera batalla contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas y habían ganado.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Dan, seguido por Mira, Marucho y Fabia, Shun y Spectra solo sonreían a través de los cascos, pero estaban igual de contentos, en cuanto a Miyoko, ella estuvo muy atenta a toda la batalla, pero ahora tenía un problema.

-Supongo que ya no tendré más excusas para impedirle ser un ranger-.

**Templo…..**

Cuando los chicos regresaron, inmediatamente fueron llamados por el consejo, al principio los felicitaron, pero después les comentaron que aunque tuvieron esa batalla y ganaron, todavía no eran rangers.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Dan decepcionado.

-No serán rangers completos hasta que hayan manejado sus zords, pero por lo que vimos hoy, estamos seguros de que lo harán-dijo Tommy.

Al escuchar eso, los chicos no pudieron disimular su alegría, bueno, excepto Shun y Spectra, pronto usarían zords y entonces serían verdaderos power rangers.

-Pero…-Spectra miro a Miyoko, quien se encogió en hombros.

-No se me ocurre como impedirlo, pero aun tengo tiempo de encontrarlo-dijo Miyoko, aunque algo en su tono de voz decía que no iba a hacer mucho por hacerlo.

En ese momento, Alfa apareció-Miembros del consejo-.

-¿Qué ocurre Alfa?-pregunto Cruger.

-Nuestros sensores detectaron que algo sumamente poderoso y maligno se acerca-.

Al escuchar eso, los miembros se mostraron preocupados, mientras los chicos no sabían exactamente qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**Mientras….**

En el espacio exterior, un castillo flotante se acercaba lentamente a la Tierra, el castillo era de color negro, tenía algunas torres giratorias y un anillo de flotación, en el interior, habían varios zombis, los cuales deambulaban por los pasillos, el salón principal eral el del trono, donde se encontraba la mismísima Yubel, sentada en un trono, cuando la puerta se abrió y una niña rubia, de cabello largo y amarrado por una cola de caballo, vestía un vestido rojo y al llegar, se inclino respetuosamente.

-Princesa, la deducción del amo fue correcta, el espía llego a la Tierra-.

-Era de esperar, el amo es sabio y lo sabe absolutamente todo-Yubel se levanto y se dirigió hacia su ejército de muertos vivientes-prepárense todos, destruiremos todo el planeta si es necesario-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, el nuevo equipo ranger ha tenido su primera batalla, pero aun les falta una prueba más para poder ser rangers oficiales y las fuerzas oscuras están más cerca, esta vez, de la mano de la líder de los soberanos._

_Subí el capítulo hoy en honor al día de Halloween, además de que mañana no voy a tener oportunidad, también les informo que el siguiente va a ser subido hasta el sábado, lamento las molestias que esto cause._

**Raf-lily: **_eso me agrada, respecto a tu pregunta, viven en esa dimensión, solo que en la historia sus bakugan vendrían siendo los zords, para aclarar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_ya tengo los datos y te agradezco que escogieras otra dimensión, pero debo advertirte que debes cambiar el apellido, ten en cuenta que Harry es hijo único por culpa de Voldemort y aunque el reino de las tinieblas son los villanos, en los especiales se verá como conquistaron esos mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, a ver que te pareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_verás, el padre de Dan fue un ranger rojo, uno de los más valientes, pero tuvo un enfrentamiento con un feroz y el mejor guerrero de Drago, perdiendo su vida en la batalla, Miyoko no deja a Dan ser ranger por temor a perderlo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_gracias y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos guardados, muchas gracias por escoger una dimensión diferente a la de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos y gracias por elegir una dimensión diferente a la de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, vaya, la mayoría están escogiendo a Bakugan, supongo que el fic debió ser solo de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_Miyoko tiene sus razones, respecto a Octomus, eran demasiados villanos, pero todos tendrán sus momentos, ya lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y vaya, dos historias muy diferentes unidas, pero yo haré uno de Transformers Prime y One Piece, ya lo veras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues tienes que darme los datos completos para evitar algo como lo que sucedió en Amenaza Predacon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿otra vez? Espero que no sea por las razones previas y que solo se te haya descompuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_puedes ser de la dimensión que quieras, solo digo que no solo escojan de Bakugan, porque por eso incluí muchas dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por el dato, pero te falto el de tu OC y a partir del capítulo 6 ya no se recibirán más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por escoger otra dimensión que no sea la de Bakugan, realmente quiero que haya más variedad y que no todo sea de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Jessi Kuso, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Toaneo07, NIKEguy, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….si Dios quiere…**_

_**FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE YA SE ADELANTARON EN EL CAMINO.**_


	4. Nueva generacion tercera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que los chicos prueben ser dignos de ser parte de la familia de los Power Rangers, pero mientras su prueba final comienza, también lo harán los ataques contra la Tierra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. Nueva generación.**

**Tercera parte.**

En el templo ranger, el consejo deliberaba sobre lo que los chicos habían logrado, mientras ellos esperaban afuera.

-Realmente lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera batalla en equipo-dijo RJ.

-Nosotros los entrenamos, pero ellos deben aprender a trabajar en equipo por su cuenta-dijo Cruger-eso es algo que no podemos enseñarles-.

-Pero demostraron que son merecedores de que les demos la oportunidad ¿no crees Miyoko?-pregunto Tommy y todas las miradas se depositaron en Miyoko, quien agacho la cabeza.

-Hasta que no los vea usar sus zords no daré mi veredicto-declaro firmemente, mientras el resto del consejo suspiraba.

**Palacio flotante…**

Yubel se encontraba tomando un poco de té, mientras meditaba la situación, a través de un espejo mágico podía ver como el nuevo equipo ranger derrotaba a su monstruo Death.

-Debo admitirlo, esos niños son realmente poderosos, pero les falta mucho para convertirse en una amenaza para mí-.

Pero en ese momento, Heloise, la niña rubia apareció-Disculpe princesa, pero insistieron en entrar a verla-.

-¿Quién insistió?-.

-Ellos-dijo Heloise, mientras Elgar, el general y sobrino de Divatox apareció, seguido por el general de Lothor, Zurgane y la asistente de Gruumm, Mora.

-Hola princesa, que lindo lugar tiene por aquí-.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi palacio?-.

-Venimos a servirle princesa Yubel-dijo Zurgane respetuosamente.

-Si, aunque con ese recibimiento extraño a Gruumm-dijo Mora.

-Bueno, como sea-dijo Elgar-el viaje me dejo hambriento, oye tú-dijo llamando a un zombi-si me traes un emparedado de jamón con mucha mayonesa y cebolla extra te lo agradecería mucho-el zombi lo miro confundido-gracias amigo, eres el mejor-.

-¡Sáquenlos de mi palacio!-ordeno Yubel y los zombis se prepararon para cumplir la orden.

-¡Oiga no, espere, el amo dijo que nos necesitaba!-grito Elgar.

-Esperen-dijo Yubel volteando-¿el amo dijo eso?-.

-Sí, sí, sí, claro, claro-aseguro Elgar.

-Dijo que le sirviéramos con mayor lealtad que a los otros soberanos-agrego Zurgane.

-Y para probarle nuestra lealtad, le trajimos un presente ¡Kuarl!-grito Mora.

Un monstruo hecho de hierro y armado con un hacha apareció, no tenía cabeza y a pesar de eso gruñía y hablaba.

-¡Estoy listo para servir!-.

Yubel miro al monstruo impresionada-Supongo que de algo servirán ustedes 3-.

Elgar, Zurgane y Mora saltaron de alegría, mientras que Heloise solo se encogía en hombros, pensando lo mismo que la princesa, peor iban a recibir más visitas de las que creían.

**Templo…..**

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, pero Dan era el más nervioso de todos, especialmente porque su madre se negaba rotundamente a que fuera un ranger.

-Descuida, después de ver de lo que eres capaz, estoy segura de que aceptara que lo seas-dijo Mira.

-No estoy seguro, mi madre nunca ha apoyado mi decisión de ser ranger-.

-Solo ten confianza, después de todo, no seríamos Power Rangers sin un ranger rojo-dijo Fabia.

-Quizás si lo seríamos-observo Marucho, para luego agregar-pero da la sensación de que algo falta, algo de color rojo-.

Spectra y Shun solo permanecían en silencio, cuando Shun hablo-Algo está pasando-.

La puerta se abrió y Miyoko apareció-Un nuevo ataque del reino oscuro, es hora de que me muestren de que están hechos-.

-Pues adelante-dijo Dan sonriendo, mientras Miyoko solo suspiraba resignada.

**Angel Grove….**

Kuarl caminaba por las calles destruyendo todo lo que estuviera frente a ella, gruñendo ferozmente y aterrorizando a la gente inocente.

-Patéticos humanos, son unos cobardes ¿Qué no hay nadie que me enfrente?-.

-¡Nosotros!-gritaron los rangers apareciendo ya transformados.

-Vaya, esto es emocionante, Power Rangers y veo que son 7, que divertido-.

-Yo solo vine para observar el desempeño de ellos-dijo Miyoko cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces esto será muy fácil-dijo Kuarl moviendo su hacha-voy a destrozarlos rangers y me llevare la gloria por eso-.

-¡Ven e inténtalo!-reto Dan.

Kuarl se lanzo contra los rangers, quienes desenfundaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras que Miyoko observaba la batalla con los brazos cruzados, aun tenía el miedo de perder a su hijo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

Mira y Fabia esquivaron un ataque del hacha de Kuarl, tiempo que aprovecharon Marucho y Shun para atacarlo juntos, el guerrero rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente y creó una onda de energía con su hacha.

Dan y Spectra protegieron a sus amigos, devolviéndole el ataque, fue entonces que Miyoko noto algo extraño.

-Aguarden, esto es demasiado fácil ¿Qué está tramando? Los monstruos del reino de las tinieblas son sumamente feroces, pero este pelea como si fuera un niño, algo no anda bien-entonces lo comprendió todo, solo había una razón-oh no-dijo temblando.

-Es hora de unir armas-dijo Dan y todos asintieron, rápidamente juntaron sus armas.

-¡Cañón milenario!-.

-Esto no me gusta-.

-Y esto te gustara menos-.

-¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon y el ataque impacto en Kuarl destruyéndolo por completo, mientras los rangers celebraban otra victoria, pero…..

-¡Manténganse alerta!-grito Miyoko aterrada, mientras sacaba su vara-no se confíen ni un poco-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Fabia preocupada.

-Es Koragg-dijo temblando.

-¿Y quién es él?-pregunto Marucho.

-Problemas muy graves es lo que es-.

En ese momento, su nuevo enemigo apareció, parecía un ranger, pero su armadura recordaba a un caballero, era morado con detalles dorados, plateados y negros, llevaba un escudo y una espada, mientras en sus hombros tenía la cabeza de unos lobos.

-Saludos Miyoko, la ranger plateada, me da gusto volver a verte-dijo Koragg.

-No puedo decir lo mismo ¿a qué viniste Koragg?-pregunto Miyoko temblando.

-Me entere de que hay un nuevo grupo de rangers y vine a ver qué tan poderosos son-

-Pues aquí nos tienes, prepárate para sorprenderte-dijo Dan sacando su espada y lanzándose contra Koragg.

-¡Dan no!-grito Miyoko.

Dan lanzo un golpe contra Koragg, pero el caballero lo detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Eres bastante impulsivo, debes ser el hijo de Shinjiro-.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?-.

Por toda respuesta, Koragg pateo a Dan y el chico rodo por el suelo, mientras Koragg sacaba su espada-Espero un mejor reto que esto, atáquenme todos si se atreven-.

El resto de los rangers se lanzaron contra Koragg, Mira y Fabia atacaron por un lado, pero Koragg las bloqueó con suma facilidad, Shun y Marucho atacaron por el aire y Koragg dio un salto para patearlos a ambos.

Fue el turno de Spectra, quien saco su lanza y ataco al caballero, Koragg bloqueo su ataque con mucha facilidad, llegando a golpearlo, los rangers rápidamente se agruparon.

-Son muy hábiles, pero eso no basta para detenerme, soy el caballero lobo, el más grande guerrero del amo-.

-Pues prepárate para convertirte en un perdedor-dijo Dan-¡Combinación de armas!-.

Nuevamente, usaron la combinación de sus armas-¡Cañón milenario! ¡Fuego!-.

Los rangers dispararon su cañón, pero Koragg destruyo el ataque con un golpe de su espada, para impresión de los rangers.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mira.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Shun preocupado.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes ¡Contemplen el ojo del amo!-el centro del escudo de Koragg se abrió y un ojo rojo brillo-¡Ataque del lobo!-Koragg disparo su ataque contra los rangers, quienes salieron volando por el terrible poder y cayeron al suelo.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Spectra adolorido.

-Esto fue muy aburrido, realmente esperaba más-un grito llamo la atención de Koragg, Miyoko se harto de mirar y se lanzo a la batalla, sacando su vara.

Miyoko demostraba porque estaba en el consejo ranger, pero Koragg era sumamente poderoso, el caballero esquivaba los ataques sin problemas, Miyoko lanzo un rayo con su vara, pero Koragg lo desvió y la sujeto del brazo.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan hábil como siempre-.

-No permitiré que los sigas lastimando, mientras yo esté aquí los protegeré-.

-No puedes protegerlos, nadie puede detenerme, ni tú ni Tommy-y Koragg lanzo a Miyoko hacia el suelo-fuiste una gran guerrera, pero es hora de que dejes de entrometerte en los planes del amo-dijo Koragg acercándose peligrosamente a Miyoko.

Al ver eso, Dan hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, mientras Miyoko retrocedía hasta quedar, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

-Al menos me marchare con honor-dijo Miyoko.

-Y no hay nada más grande para un guerrero que eso-dijo Koragg-hasta nunca-y Koragg lanzo el golpe final.

-¡No!-Dan apareció de la nada y detuvo el ataque de Koragg con sus manos, para asombro del caballero.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No dejare…..que lastimes a mi madre!-y con un gran esfuerzo alejo a Koragg de su madre, mientras Dan respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Bloqueaste mi ataque? ¿Cómo es posible?-.

No solo Koragg estaba impresionado, también Miyoko-_"Bloqueo el ataque del poderoso Koragg ¿Cómo hizo eso? Nadie, ni siquiera Tommy había sido capaz de hacer semejante hazaña"-._

**Palacio flotante…..**

Yubel observaba la batalla por su espejo mágico-Veo que el maestro Koragg se ha quedado impresionado, yo también, pero esto hará que esos rangers conozcan lo que es la sorpresa ¡Por el máximo poder del Oricalcos!-Yubel libero un aura de color verde.

**Tierra…**

Ese aura verde cubrió el cuerpo de Kuarl, reconstruyéndolo y convirtiéndolo en-¡Ahora soy un gigante rangers!-.

-¡Cielos!-exclamaron los nuevos rangers.

-Ya me parecía sospechoso que no aparecieran gigantes-dijo Miyoko.

Koragg vio el regreso de Kuarl y miro a los rangers-Veamos como enfrentan este nuevo reto, por ahora, nuestra batalla quedara pendiente para otro momento-y con estas palabras, se retiro, pero no lejos, ya que quería observar la batalla.

-¿Qué hacemos maestra Miyoko?-pregunto Shun, mientras Miyoko lo miraba asombrada por ser llamada "maestra".

-Supongo que es hora de que usen sus zords, concéntrense, algo que deben entender de sus zords es que ellos comparten un lazo con sus rangers, no importa si son animales, dinosaurios, vehículos, etc. Todos los zords tienen un lazo con su ranger, ustedes pueden-.

-Ya escucharon, adelante-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron, rápidamente, comenzaron a concentrarse, hasta que sus cuerpos brillaron-¡Ven Zord Dragón!-.

-¡Ven Zord Esfinge!-.

-¡Ven Zord Elfo!-.

-¡Ven Zord Valkiria!-.

-¡Ven Zord Fénix!-.

-¡Ven Zord Hidra!-.

Los 6 zords hicieron acto de aparición, el zord dragón era muy parecido a un dragón de la época medieval, rojo con detalles dorados, rugía ferozmente, mientras blandía sus poderosas alas.

El zord esfinge era amarillo con detalles negros, rugía ferozmente, mientras en el centro de su corona tenía un pequeño cañón de disparo.

El zord elfo tenía forma humanoide, llevaba un sombrero con forma de rana, era delgado y sumamente ágil, era azul con detalles celestes.

El zord valkiria también era de forma humanoide, llevaba una armadura de gladiador, un casco con alas, blanco con detalles rosas.

El zord fénix era como su nombre decía, un ave fénix, solo que era verde y en lugar de fuego, despedía aire, volaban majestuosamente y a gran velocidad.

Finalmente, el zord hidra era un dragón de 3 cabezas, negro con detalles purpuras, rugía ferozmente y se movía sobre sus 4 patas.

En cuanto los zords aparecieron, los rangers ingresaron a las cabinas de estos, cada cabina tenía la forma de cada uno de los zords, mientras los rangers los manejaban con los movimientos de sus cuerpos.

Los 6 zords avanzaban hacia Kuarl-¡Ni crean que me asustan sus maquinas súper desarrolladas!-declaro disparando un rayo, pero los zords lo evadieron fácilmente.

-Mi turno-dijo Dan-¡Impacto de dragón!-el dragón lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Kuarl, quien la recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto fácilmente.

-¡La maldición de la reina!-la esfinge disparo de su cañón un rayo que golpeo a Kuarl, pero aunque el monstruo caía, era sumamente resistente.

-¡Golpe de energía mágica!-el elfo ataco con una esfera de energía, la cual Kuarl desvió con su hacha, pero fue el tiempo necesario para que….

-¡Destello Valkiria!-el ataque le dio en la espalda, cayendo de rodillas, pero se levanto sin problemas.

-¡Giro de halcón!-el fénix ataco, pero Kuarl era muy duro y resistió, llegando el turno de Spectra.

-¡Eclipse de la noche!-las 3 cabezas dispararon un rayo de oscuridad contra Kuarl, el monstruo cayó, pero se levanto-es muy duro-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Fabia.

Miyoko solo observaba-Vamos Dan, tú sabes que deben hacer para vencerlo-.

-¡Inicien combinación de zords!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Iniciando Megazord Fuerza Milenaria!-los zords comenzaron su combinación.

El dragón se convirtió en el centro, mientras la esfinge y la valkiria se transformaban en los brazos, el cuerpo del elfo se dividió en dos y se convirtió en las manos, el zord fénix se conecto en el pecho del dragón como una armadura, el zord hidra se dividió en dos también, la parte baja, que son sus patas, se transformaron convirtiéndose en las piernas y pies, las cabezas se juntaron y se convirtieron en una espada que se conecto a la cintura, finalmente, la cabeza de dragón se abrió y el rostro del Megazord quedo al descubierto, eran dos ojos amarillos, mientras la boca estaba cubierta por una máscara, los rangers se reunieron en la cabeza del Megazord, la cabina principal.

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Activado!-el Megazord encaro a Kuarl, quien se rio.

-¡Si por separado no pudieron vencerme, mucho menos lo lograran unidos!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su hacha, pero el Megazord lo detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Nuestro turno-dijo Dan y el Megazord le dio un golpe y esta vez, Kuarl lo sintió, rodando por el suelo.

-¿Qué? Imposible-.

-¡Terminemos con él ahora!-declaro Dan y sus amigos asintieron-¡Espada de Poder!-.

El Megazord saco su espada y le dio un golpe a Kuarl, justo en donde le había dado el puñetazo, Kuarl se sintió peor que antes.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-.

El Megazord giro la espada alrededor, formando un círculo de fuego y luego lanzo el golpe contra Kuarl, el ataque le dio directo a Kuarl, quien rodo por el suelo y cayó explotando.

-¡Victoria para los bárbaros Power Rangers!-declaro Dan, mientras Mira se reía, Fabia sonreía, Marucho saltaba de alegría y tanto Shun como Spectra solo asentían.

-Bien hecho-dijo Miyoko sonriendo a través del casco.

Koragg también estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver-Este nuevo equipo ranger es más fuerte de lo que pensé, supongo que realmente serán un reto-.

**Templo….**

Después de la derrota de Kuarl, los rangers estaban frente al consejo ranger, quienes tras ver lo bien que manejaron a los zords, estaban de acuerdo en que ellos debían ser la nueva generación ranger, pero….

-Miyoko, la decisión debe ser unánime-dijo Tommy.

Miyoko suspiro y miro a Dan y a sus amigos-No me agrada la idea, pero ya demostraron de lo que son capaces y seamos sinceros, necesitamos ayuda-.

-Entonces que se preparen todos para la ceremonia-dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, los chicos por poco se desmayan, exceptuando a Shun y Spectra.

-Vamos a ser verdaderos rangers-dijo Mira emocionada.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Marucho.

Dan solo miro a su madre, quien vio gratitud en su sonrisa y solo sonrió, más tarde, todos los Power Rangers del universo se presentaron para presentar a la nueva generación de héroes.

-Y ahora, deben recitar el juramento ranger-dijo Tommy-Alfa-.

-Si Tommy-.

**Un Power Ranger jura valor**

**Su corazón solo conoce la bondad**

**Sus palabras solo dicen verdad**

**Sus armas defienden al afligido**

**Su ira deshace la maldad**

-Y con esto es que hoy: Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, Marucho Marukuma, Fabia Sheen, Shun Kazami y Spectra; es que les damos la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Rangers ¡El legado continúa!-los rangers del universo aplaudieron entusiasmados-¡Que el poder nos proteja!-.

-¡Que el poder nos proteja!-.

Y así, en medio de esa celebración, no quedo olvidado el hecho de que la guerra apenas estaba recomenzando con la nueva generación ranger.

**Palacio flotante…**

Yubel estaba en su trono, mientras sus siervos limpiaban el lugar, fue entonces que alguien apareció y Yubel se levanto.

-Maestro Koragg-dijo saludándolo con respeto-le doy la bienvenida a mi humilde morada-.

-Princesa Yubel, me alegra volver a verla-.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-.

-El hecho de que después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, finalmente he encontrado al rival que he esperado-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se han vuelto Power Rangers oficiales, pero ahora tienen un nuevo y feroz enemigo, Koragg, quien les dará más problemas de lo que ellos creen._

**Ann Mora: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, solo una cosa, al principio, Mylene y muchos otros personajes serán villanos, pero eso cambiara después de sufrir cientos de torturas a manos de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_realmente es un día algo triste, o tuve que ver a mi abuelo paterno, abuela materna y a mi cuñado, pero son cosas que hay que aceptar, algún día nos va a tocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_creo que es posible, especialmente el cambio, ya que los padres de Conner están vivos, al menos, eso creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_feliz día a todos nuestros seres queridos que ya se nos adelantaron y que algún día volveremos a ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_cuando quieras, respecto a los Prime, si te refieres a los primeros, los que dieron origen y desactivaron a Unicron, fueron un total de 13, pero solo se conoce a uno: Megatronus, quien te imaginaras, fue el nombre que tomo Megatron; si te refieres a los actuales son Optimus, Sentinel, Rodimus, Longthar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, perdón por no conectarme ayer, pero fue día de muertos, no tuve mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya conociste a los zords, pero aún quedan algunos por descubrirse, espéralos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ah bueno, al menos es algo común que la computadora se descomponga y no lo otro, eso sería muy malo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muy bien, gracias por escoger otra dimensión que no fuera la de Bakugan, ya era demasiado que todos escogieran de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_a lo que me refiero es que me los des más completos, solo me das el nombre y de quien es hijo, no tengo edad, descripción, ni historia, aunque fuera corta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que es algo posible, especialmente porque el Maestro Vile es de los soberanos más antiguos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno…hay un detalle con la nación del fuego, pero eso lo veras en el primer especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_eso lo entiendo, pero me saca de onda que todos escojan de Bakugan cuando en este fic van a aparecer más personajes de otras series, es lo que no entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Jessi Kuso, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, JesusST, Toaneo07, Iron Mario, Zeus, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….si Dios quiere…**_


	5. El mapa misterioso

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de conocer a la general número uno de Yubel, su mano derecha, quien se llevara una sorpresa al ver a las dos nuevas rangers femeninas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 El mapa misterioso.**

**Palacio…..**

Yubel se encontraba hablando con una mujer de cabello largo y negro, el cual le llegaba a la espalda, vestía un traje negro, que consistía en blusa, pantalones y botas, llevaba dos sables amarrados en su espalda y un ojo rojo en el pecho.

-Y este es el museo donde se encuentra el mapa que quiero-le informo Yubel, mientras su espejo mostraba un museo de Angel Grove-tu misión es obtener ese mapa, ya que nos conducirá a una reliquia sumamente poderosa, la cual puede ayudarnos a que el amo ataque el templo ranger ¿le quedo claro, general Xana?-.

-Transparente mi lady-informo Xana inclinada.

-Y para asegurar el triunfo-Yubel chasqueo los dedos y un monstruo de 4 brazos apareció, su lengua era larga y salía de su boca, tenía un ojo cubierto por una venda y un cabello negro y sucio-Justice te ayudara-.

-Estoy listo para la acción-informo el monstruo.

**Templo….**

El nuevo equipo ranger era guiado en tour por el templo, su guía era Alfa y Miyoko, ya habían pasado por el salón de entrenamiento, cafetería, sala de entretenimiento, etc. Ahora iban a centro principal.

-Y este es el centro de mando-informo Alfa abriendo las puertas, el lugar era el más tecnológico de todo el templo.

-Increíble-dijo Dan, aunque algo desanimado, ya que todo la tecnología no era algo que le interesara.

-Esto es muy impresionante, siempre supe que los rangers tenían la tecnología más avanzada del universo entero-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

-Eso es cierto, pero también contamos con magia muy poderosa, por ejemplo, uno de nuestros mejores brujos es Salem Saberhabber y por cierto, acaba de llegar-.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Dan-solo veo un gato negro-.

-Este gato negro se llama Salem Saberhabber-dijo el gato negro y todos se quedaron paralizados.

-¿Acaso el gato hablo?-pregunto Mira.

-Técnicamente no es un gato-dijo Alfa.

-Salem es un brujo, pero fue condenado a cumplir 100 años de sentencia convertido en gato negro-explico Miyoko.

-Solo por un pequeño malentendido-dijo Salem molesto.

-Intentaste dominar el mundo-dijo Miyoko acusante.

-Bueno, un hombre debe tener metas-dijo Salem muy digno.

Antes de que la charla pudiera continuar, la alarma comenzó a sonar y Alfa se dirigió al tablero de control-Problemas en el museo de Angel Grove-.

-Es hora de ir a otra aventura-dijo Dan sonriendo y sus amigos asintieron.

**Museo…..**

La gente escapaba aterrada del museo, mientras Justice guiaba a unas criaturas sumamente aterradoras, parecían humanos sin piel, se movían sobre 4 patas y su lengua era muy larga, eran rojos y en su cabeza sobresalía su cerebro, sus dientes eran filosos y rugían ferozmente.

-Que cobardes son los humanos ¿Qué no hay nadie que me dé un reto?-por toda contestación, una serie de rayos lo derribo-¿Qué diablos?-.

-Nosotros nos atrevemos-dijo Dan, mientras él y su equipo aparecían listos para la batalla.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Marucho.

-Likers, zombis más evolucionados, son más rápidos y feroces, la única forma de vencerlos es decapitándolos-explico Miyoko.

-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Dan muy seguro, pero entonces unos disparos se escucharon en el interior del museo-Mira, Fabia, vayan a averiguar que ocurre, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Fabia.

-Descuiden, yo les ayudare-dijo Miyoko sacando su vara.

-Bien-y así, Mira y Fabia se adentraron al museo.

-Dividirse fue muy tonto ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Justice y los likers se lanzaron a la batalla.

Dentro del museo, las dos rangers se toparon a varios guardias desmayados en el suelo, algunos con cortes muy profundos, por lo que rápidamente le pidieron a Alfa que llamara a una ambulancia, mientras ellas seguían investigando, finalmente, llegaron a una exhibición prehistórica, donde vieron a una mujer de cabello negro.

-Quien diría que entre estos primitivos existía un mapa tan importante-dijo tomándolo de una escultura de cavernícola-con esto la princesa estará complacida-.

-¡No tan rápido!-exclamo Mira.

-Vaya, vaya, dos de la nueva generación de insectos, que divertidos-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Fabia.

-Yo soy Xana, primer general de la princesa Yubel y su peor pesadilla-Xana saco sus dos sables-así que prepárense para pelear-.

Xana se lanzo contra Mira y Fabia, y viceversa, ambas rangers luchaban con coordinación, pero Xana era sumamente hábil, no tanto como Koragg, pero realmente era una guerrera peligrosa, Xana golpeo a ambas rangers con el mango de sus sables y después le disparo un rayo, dejándolas en el suelo.

-Unas debiluchas como ustedes no son reto para una guerrera fuerte como yo-y con esas palabras, Xana destruyo un muro del museo y descubrió que los otros rangers ya casi dominaban a los likers-¡Justice, tenemos que lo queríamos, retirada!-.

-¡Entendido!-y con esas palabras, Xana y Justice se retiraron.

-Escapan-dijo Dan con intención de querer perseguirlos, pero Shun lo detuvo-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nos faltan Mira y Fabia-.

En ese instante, ambas chicas salieron del museo, se veían muy mal, a pesar de su transformación, pero no mal físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Spectra.

-Fallamos, no fuimos lo bastante fuertes para detener a Xana-dijo Mira humillada.

-Ella tiene razón, somos unas debiluchas-.

-No digan eso-dijo Miyoko-Xana es uno de los generales más temidos del reino de las tinieblas, enfrentarla no es alfo sencillo-.

-Es cierto, además recuerden a Koragg, ni entre los 7 pudimos hacer algo para detenerlo-dijo Marucho.

-Pero estoy seguro que si seguimos esforzándonos lo lograremos eventualmente-aseguro Dan entusiasta.

-Dan-a través del visor, Mira se sonrojo, mientras Fabia se sentía más animada.

-Hay que detener a esos dos-dijo Fabia lista.

-Solo recuerden esto-intervino Miyoko-si no pueden vencer a su enemigo con fuerza, busquen otro modo de hacerlo-.

**Mientras….**

En las afueras de la ciudad, Xana y Justice recorrían el bosque, mientras Xana analizaba el mapa detenidamente.

-Según esto, el camino hacia la reliquia está pasando esas montañas, una vez que lo tenga en mi poder, el amo estará tan impresionado que por fin me dará el ascenso que siempre he querido-y así, ambos villanos continuaron su camino por el desierto, cuando varios rayos golpearon a Justice-¿Qué?-.

Y frente a ellos, aparecieron nada más y nada menos que la nueva generación ranger, listos para hacerles frente.

-¡Poder del Dragón, Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge, Ranger Amarilla!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo, Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria, Ranger Blanca!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix, Ranger Verde!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra, Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder del Pegaso, Ranger Plateado!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria!-.

Al ver a los rangers, Xana se adelante, mientras Justice se levantaba-Ustedes nunca se hartan de esas poses, pero yo sí y no tengo tiempo para perderlo con unas sabandijas con ustedes ¡Likers!-un nuevo grupo de 15 likers hicieron su aparición-¡Ataquen!-.

-¡Vamos!-.

Y así, la batalla comenzó, Dan, Spectra y Miyoko luchaban contra Justice, tenían que superar sus 4 brazos y nada mejor que 6 brazos para hacerlo, Marucho y Shun se encargaban de los likers, mientras Xana de Mira y Fabia.

-¡No han aprendido nada, ustedes son insignificantes contra mí!-declaro Xana, girando a gran velocidad y golpeando a ambas-¿lo ven?-.

-¡Aun no estamos vencidas!-declaro Mira.

-¡Prepárate, porque esta vez nosotras te venceremos!-declaro Fabia.

Las 3 comenzaron una nueva lucha, Mira y Fabia atacaban al mismo tiempo, mientras Xana las bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien veía la pelea a los lejos, pero su mirada iba directamente a Dan, se trataba de Koragg.

-El nuevo ranger rojo es muy hábil, el hecho de que hay bloqueado mi ataque es una prueba de que su poder es más grande de lo que creo-.

Mientras que en la batalla, Xana junto sus dos sables-¡Veamos que tanto resisten esto!-declaro disparando un poderoso relámpago contra las chicas, quienes lo recibieron y rodaron por el suelo-patético-.

En el suelo, Mira y Fabia hacían esfuerzos por levantarse, mientras se les agotaban las ideas, no sabían cómo detener a esa general, fue cuando recordaron las palabras de Miyoko.

_-"Si no pueden vencer a su enemigo con fuerza, busquen otro modo de hacerlo"-._

-¿Qué opinas Fabia?-.

-Digo que probemos una nueva maniobra-.

-¿Nueva maniobra? Hasta encontraron una nueva forma de perder, que divertido-dijo Xana riéndose.

-¡Ya verás que es divertido!-Mira se lanzo contra Xana, quien se rio.

-¿Vienes tú sola? Que aburrido-Xana lanzo un golpe con sus sables y Mira lo detuvo con sus dagas-nada mal, para una principiante-.

En su casco, Mira sonreía-¡Ahora Fabia!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Xana, cuando Fabia dio un giro en el aire y se coloco detrás de ella-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¡Destello Valkiria!-Fabia lanzo su ataque, dándole en la espalda a Xana, quien rodo por el suelo y soltó el mapa.

-¡Es mío!-declaro Mira saltando.

Al escuchar eso, Xana rápidamente se levanto y salto-¡No lo creo!-.

Ambas lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y al jalarlo, el mapa se rompió a la mitad, para molestia de Xana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Fabia.

-Sí, pero ella tiene la otra mitad-.

Xana estaba muy molesta y se preparo para volver a la batalla, cuando Justice rodo por el suelo quedando a sus pies, mientras los rangers se agrupaban.

-Sorpresa-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vencieron a los likers?-.

-No son más que zombis súper desarrollados-dijo Marucho, mientras Shun asentía.

-Impresionante-dijo Koragg a lo lejos.

-¡Combinemos armas!-.

-¡Cañón milenario!-.

Al ver eso, Xana rápidamente levanto a Justice y lo puso frente a ella como un escudo-¿Qué hace?-.

-Protégeme, tengo un rango mucho mayor al tuyo-.

-¡Fuego!-el cañón disparo y golpeo a ambos villanos, pero como Justice era el que estaba al frente fue destruido, mientras que Xana rodo por el suelo.

-Maldición-.

-Y sigues tú-dijo Fabia.

**Palacio….**

-No lo creo mis estimados rangers-dijo Yubel fríamente-¡Revive a mi guerrero: Oricalcos!-.

**Tierra…**

El oricalcos apareció e hizo lo suyo, de inmediato, Justice apareció en su forma gigante listo para comenzar la destrucción.

-¡Me voy a desquitar por eso rangers!-.

-¡Acábalos ahora mismo y tráeme la otra mitad del mapa!-ordeno Xana.

-Creo que ya saben que sigue chicos-.

-¡Necesitamos poder zord!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

Los 6 zords aparecieron, listos para enfrentarse al monstruo, quien al verlos solo se rio-¡Sus juguetes no son nada comparados conmigo!-declaro disparando un rayo contra los zords, al darles, las cabinas se sacudieron con violencia.

-¡Andando Fabia!-.

-¡Te sigo amiga!-.

La esfinge y la valkiria se lanzaron contra Justice, quien al verlas se preparo para darles otro ataque, pero…..

-¡Maldición de la reina!-.

-¡Destello valkiria!-.

Ambos zords dispararon y le dieron a Justice derribándolo-¡Eso fue trampa, nunca lo vi venir!-.

-¡Zords combinación!-los 6 zords comenzaron la combinación final-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Activado!-.

-¡Uy que miedo, miren como estoy temblando! ¡No le temo a su chatarra súper desarrollada!-ambos gigantes comenzaron a pelear, el Megazord detuvo dos brazos de Justice, pero el monstruo uso los otros dos para golpearlo en los hombros-¡Como ven, es muy útil tener 4 brazos, no son nada para mí!-.

-¡En eso te equivocas!-declaro Mira.

-¡Somos un equipo y vamos a vencerte!-declaro Fabia.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

Mientras el Megazord sostenía dos brazos y era golpeado por los otros dos, Spectra lanzo una patada contra Justice, justo en donde debería tener…..bueno, ustedes imagínenselo, para asombro de todos, Justice retrocedió.

-Eso…fue…..un golpe bajo…..-declaro bajando sus 4 brazos.

-¡Guau! Spectra, que puntería tienes-dijo Dan impresionado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Fallé, yo le apunte a la boca-.

-Oh…..bueno igual funciono-dijo Dan.

-Tenemos que terminar con él antes de que se recupere-dijo Shun y todos asintieron.

-¡Espada de poder!-el Megazord saco su espada y lanzo un golpe con ella, cortando dos de los brazos de Justice.

-¡Oigan, necesitaba esos brazos para destruirlos!-.

-¡Estocada Galáctica!-.

-¡Esperen, solo estaba bromeando!-.

El Megazord giro su espada, formando el círculo de fuego y lanzo el golpe definitivo contra Justice, el ataque fue certero y Justice cayó al suelo explotando.

-¡Victoria para los buenos!-declaro Dan, mientras el Megazord posaba frente al sol.

-Bien hecho rangers-dijo Miyoko orgullosa.

A lo lejos, Koragg vio la escena-Definitivamente, Dan Kuso es el guerrero que he estado buscando todos estos años-.

**Templo….**

Después de su victoria, los rangers estaban comiendo en la cafetería, hablando animadamente, en su tercera batalla ranger habían logrado vencer a un general y un grupo de likers, mientras hablaban, Salem no paraba de contar anécdotas de cómo se convirtió en gato.

-Yo fui quien inicio la segunda guerra mundial, era el cerebro detrás de Adolf Hitler-.

-Lo que digas, tú solo eras un brujo que quería dominar el mundo, la reina Halakthy y Zordon te sentenciaron a 100 años de forma de gato-dijo Alfa.

-¿Cuántos años llevas?-pregunto Mira.

-Bueno, ya llevo 70 años, solo 30 años más y volveré a ser humano, y después llevare a cabo mi máxima meta, la muerte de Bart Simpson, ese simpático diablillo que frustro mis planes y provoco que me convirtieran en gato-.

-¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Marucho.

-No preguntes-dijo Alfa.

En ese momento, Tommy y Miyoko hicieron su aparición, siendo Tommy quien tomara la palabra-Me alegra que estén disfrutando su cena, porque en dos días les espera un nuevo reto-.

-¿Un nuevo reto? ¿De qué se trata? ¿De enfrentarse a un ejército de muertos vivientes?-preguntaba Dan emocionado.

-Este lunes irán a la escuela de Angel Grove-declaro Miyoko y Dan se quedo mudo, mientras los demás miraban a sus maestros confundidos.

-¿Qué? ¿La escuela? Pero…-.

-Aunque sea rangers, aun son jóvenes y necesitan aprender más del mundo para llegar a ser personas de bien, no solo como rangers, sino para que tengan una vida normal-dijo Tommy-fue por eso que Miyoko los inscribió en la preparatoria de Angel Grove, a partir del lunes irán a la escuela y si, todos los miembros del consejo están de acuerdo-agrego cuando Dan iba a protestar.

-Rayos-.

**Palacio….**

Xana se presento ante Yubel y le dio la mitad del mapa que obtuvo-¿Solo conseguiste la mitad? Esto no sirve de nada-.

-Lo lamento princesa, esos mocosos son más fuertes de lo que esperaba-.

-Eso es evidente-dijo Yubel fríamente-por este fracaso debería castigarte brutalmente, pero me has servido con lealtad, así que lo pasare por alto-.

-Gracias majestad, es usted misericordiosa-.

-Pero te lo advierto, vuélveme a fallar y la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa-y con esas palabras, Yubel se retiro, mientras Xana apretaba los puños.

-Alguien tiene que pagar por esta humillación y ese alguien son esas dos chiquillas-declaro, mientras pensaba en Mira y Fabia.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, los rangers han conocido a la general más letal de Yubel, la peligrosa Xana, pero como ven, es menos peligrosa que Koragg, quien ha fijado su atención en Dan, al parecer, a los rangers les esperan batallas cada vez más difíciles._

_Dos avisos antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_El primero, el capítulo 6 será el primer especial, los primeros especiales serán de mundos que fueron conquistados por Drago y como ha sido su vida al estar bajo su tiranía, el primer especial será con Avatar la leyenda de Aang, no se lo pierdan._

_El segundo aviso, a partir del capítulo 6 ya no se aceptaran más OC, en cuanto lo suba se acabaron los OC, así que les pido que si tienen deseos de participar es su última oportunidad._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_muy bien, entonces serás la hermana de Conner, aunque será un poco difícil, pero creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo solucionar esa dificultad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes y me alegra que no haya ningún problema con lo de que Mylene sea villana al principio, pero dime ¿tú quieres ser villana o buena desde el principio? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_hay que recordarlos como se merecen, en fin, pues ahora tuvieron su nueva batalla y conocieron a su nueva enemiga, pero su encuentro con Yubel se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_te deseo la mejor de las suertes, espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí o si se puede, mucho mejor, todo depende de que tan buen escritor seas, yo no me imagine llegar tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_el comic está bien, lo que está mal es que el tipo, Sala Girl, tiene un gran favoritismo con Bra, la hija de Vegeta y Bulma, la hizo más fuerte que el mismo Goku, además de que no sabe mucho de DB, humilla a buenos guerreros, pero en fin, Goku podría vencer a Drago, pero solo usando la Genkidama, que es la técnica de la esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_de hecho, es del 2, no del 4, pero no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_en la serie si es así, pero en el fic es totalmente diferente, Koragg es un guerrero vivo, nacido del poder de Drago, forma parte de los 7 guerreros más terribles del reino de las tinieblas, ya verás quienes son más adelante, solo te diré que se dice que son más poderosos que los soberanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno…..supongo que con eso tendrá que bastar, pero no te molestes si tardas en aparecer, porque aun estoy viendo cómo sacar a todos los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_descuida, no lo haré y no estoy seguro de que aparecerás de inmediato, más bien estoy pensando de que tú pidas ayuda a los rangers para…bueno, ya lo verás en el especial del próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_no hay problema, te lo agradeceré mucho, pero tienes que darme los datos antes de que suba el capítulo 6, porque en cuanto lo suba se acabaron los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_eso tiene fácil explicación, Koragg es de mis villanos favoritos, especialmente porque para él el honor es el único camino a la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, te agradezco que hayas escogido una dimensión diferente a la de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora y Jessi Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, JesusST, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, NIKEguy, Iron Mario y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…..si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Una vida en el infierno

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el primer especial, con Avatar la leyenda de Aang, mundo que es de los muchos que han caído bajo el dominio de Drago, en este especial se podrá ver cómo vive la temible nación del fuego, responsable de iniciar la guerra, como esclavos del rey de las tinieblas._

_Los hechos de esta historia ocurren 1 año antes de que Halakthy y Zordon fueran capturados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Una vida en el infierno.**

Agua….tierra…fuego…aire…..hace muchos años las 4 naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco.

Solo el avatar, maestro de los 4 elementos, podía detenerlo, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba desapareció.

Han pasado 100 años desde el comienzo de la guerra y la desaparición del avatar, debido a que nadie detuvo a la nación del fuego, el equilibrio de ese mundo se rompió por completo y el reino de las tinieblas pudo invadirlo, los maestros fuego trataron de rebelarse, al igual que las otras naciones, tristemente, todas cayeron.

Eventualmente, dos campesinos de la tribu agua del sur encontraron al avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang, quien al enterarse de lo ocurrido, trato de salvar su mundo desafiando al rey de las tinieblas, por desgracia, no logro nada y ese mundo cayó bajo el control de Drago.

El tiempo ha pasado y ese mundo vive bajo la tiranía de Drago, la terrible nación del fuego se ha convertido en un esclavo más de ese maligno reino, y ese día, sus representantes estaban presentes en una reunión de Drago con los soberanos, esperando escuchar sus planes de conquista.

Entre el público presente de la nación del fuego se encontraban algunos generales y todos los miembros de la familia real, entre ellos Ozai, Ursa, Zuko, Azula e Iroh, este último se mostraba muy resentido de estar en ese lugar.

Mientras los soberanos discutían los planes de conquista, en este momento, era el turno del emperador Gruumm.

-Como podrán ver, nuestras tropas han logrado mantener bajo control a todos estos mundos, mismos donde el solo mencionar el nombre de nuestro amo les causa un terror sin igual, pero existen otros mundos, como este, Tamara, donde la esperanza ha aumentado gracias a la labor de esos odiosos Power Rangers, y los taramanianos no son cualquiera raza, son poderosos guerreros, conquistarlos no será fácil-.

-¿Qué recomiendas hacer?-pregunto Ransik.

-Recomiendo lanzar un ataque contra la capital del planeta, encabezado por los maestros fuego-.

-Pero los maestros fuego apenas pueden utilizar el poder del fuego a un 15%, 20 con el solo y 40 con el cometa ¿Cómo esperas que derroten a los poderosos taramanianos con ese nivel tan bajo?-pregunto Trakeena.

-Buena pregunta, no espero que lo hagan-.

-¿Entonces qué planeas?-pregunto Octomus.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Mesogog-piensas usarlos como distracción ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente, mientras los taramanianos responden el ataque de los maestros fuego, yo lanzare mi ejército de robots gigantes contra la ciudad y los conquistare, perderemos un montón de soldados inferiores, pero ganaremos un planeta y mucha comida para los likers, zombis, tenjor, escorpiones, tyrannodrones, espantajos, engendros, lavartos, moogers y lanza fuegos-dijo Gruumm y los soberanos se rieron.

Drago escucho el plan con atención y su mirada recorrió a los maestros fuego, quienes temblaron al escuchar ese plan tan horrible, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar hasta que….

-No pueden hacer eso, esos soldados juraron su lealtad al amo, hacer eso es traicionarlos-declaro el joven Zuko, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, mientras su madre y su tío se horrorizaban.

(Nota: esto ocurre antes de que Zuko tenga su cicatriz, ya verán porque).

Al ver el atrevimiento, Gruumm amenazo a Zuko con su vara-Chiquillo insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a su soberano?-Gruumm preparo un rayo, cuando la risa de Drago lo detuvo.

-Relájate Gruumm-dijo divertido.

-Pero amo, este chiquillo….-la mirada de Drago silencio a Gruumm y se sentó en su lugar.

-Acércate niño-le dijo Drago a Zuko con amabilidad, pero su voz provoco escalofríos en Zuko y en muchos-tienes muchas agallas, más de las que puedo decir de tu padre, hermana o cualquier miembro de tu familia-Ozai y Azula solo gruñeron por debajo-me agradas muchacho-.

-Gracias mi lord-.

-No me agradezcas aun-dijo Drago con maldad-ya que lo que hiciste fue una falta de respeto contra un superior, uno que supera por mucho todo lo que hayas imaginado y tal ofensa debe ser castigada-Zuko tembló, mientras su madre se llevaba las manos a la boca-pero como dije antes, me agradas, así que te daré una oportunidad para redimirte-.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?-.

-Te perdonare y olvidaremos todo este penoso incidente si logras derrotar al guerrero que yo escoja en una batalla ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Acepto-.

-Bien, descansa por esta noche, mañana será tu gran encuentro, invitare a todos mis sirvientes, será un gran espectáculo-.

Y así, Zuko se retiro, mientras Ursa lo miraba llena de preocupación, al igual que su tío, mientras que Ozai y Azula mantenían una sonrisa misteriosa.

**Nación del fuego…**

Esa noche, Iroh intentaba convencer a su sobrino de no hacerlo-Zuko, se que el rey de las tinieblas te dio una oportunidad, pero no tienes ni idea de la clase de guerrero que te pondrá-.

-Yo puedo con él-.

-No creo que sea cierto, Zuko, perdí a Lu Ten por un guerrero del rey, no tienes idea de cómo son, son crueles, terribles, no….-.

-Mi padre creen en mí ¿podrías hacer lo mismo?-.

Iroh guardo silencio y abandono la habitación, topándose con Ursa-¿Y bien?-.

-No hay forma de detenerlo, Zuko peleara mañana contra el guerrero del rey-.

-No-.

**Al día siguiente…**

El campo de batalla era una arena de la nación del fuego, una para el Ag Ni Kai, mejor conocido como duelo de fuego, muchos pensaron que Drago quería darle una ventaja al príncipe.

En ese lugar estaban el rey de las tinieblas, los soberanos, algunos miembros de la nación del fuego, así como muchos villanos de otras dimensiones conquistadas, fue cuando Zuko apareció con el torso descubierto y listo para la batalla.

-Me alegra ver que estás preparado ¿listo para conocer a tu oponente?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Muy bien, adelante Imperiex-.

Al escuchar eso, Iroh palideció, Imperiex, uno de los 7 guerreros más terribles del rey Drago, sanguinario, despiadado, en otras palabras, todo lo contrario al honorable Koragg.

(Nota: por el momento, Imperiex solo es una silueta negra, sé que es molesto, pero es necesario para el fic, espero entiendan).

-Esto será divertido-dijo Imperiex riéndose malignamente.

-No soy fácil de vencer-aseguro Zuko en guardia.

-¿En serio? Espero que sea cierto, no quiero que esta batalla termine pronto-ambos contrincantes esperaron la señal y Drago la dio-te concederé el honor de atacar primero, adelante, dame tu mejor golpe-.

Zuko apretó los dientes al ver como Imperiex lo subestimaba y lanzo una potente llamarada contra él, el fuego golpeo a Imperiex y levanto una gran cantidad de humo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

El humo se disipo e Imperiex apareció ileso-No sé que fue eso, pero realmente fue patético, vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes-.

Zuko apretó los dientes y se lanzo contra Imperiex, mientras creaba una llamarada en su puño, con la cual golpeo a Imperiex en pleno rostro, pero el siniestro guerrero ni siquiera titubeo con el ataque.

-¿Por qué no funciona?-.

-Solo hay una explicación lógica-dijo Imperiex-que eres sumamente patético, esto no es una batalla es algo sumamente aburrido-.

Por toda respuesta, Zuko volvió a atacar a Imperiex, el príncipe atacaba con ferocidad, pero Imperiex recibía los ataques sin ningún problema, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de esquivarlos.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?-.

-Oh ¿ya estamos peleando? Disculpa, pensé que apenas estabas calentando, porque yo ni siquiera he podido empezar mi calentamiento-Zuko solo gruño y miro Imperiex con odio.

-¡No me subestimes!-.

-Muy bien, muy bien-dijo Imperiex encogiéndose en hombros-te daré una nueva oportunidad para demostrarme de que estas hecho, te dejare lanzarme otros 3 ataques y si no logras nada será mi turno de atacar, así que adelante, haz tu mejor intento-Zuko se molesto y le lanzo una llamarada sumamente grande, misma que Imperiex desvió-ese fue el primer ataque-Zuko corrió hacia Imperiex y lanzo una patada de fuego, misma que Imperiex recibió sin obtener el menor daño-ese fue el segundo, solo te falta uno-por toda respuesta, Zuko preparo su aliento de fuego y le disparo, el ataque le dio a Imperiex en pleno rostro, pero el guerrero salió nuevamente sin rasguño-y ese fue el tercero-.

-Demonios-.

-¿Estás listo? Porque ahora es mi turno-con esas palabras, Imperiex se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Zuko, dándole un golpe con su rodilla justo en el estomago, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte, que Zuko escupió sangre.

-¡Zuko!-gritaron Ursa, Iroh y Mai al ver eso.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Imperiex agarro a Zuko de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo-Vamos, demuéstrame que no eres fácil de vencer-Zuko se levanto y preparo un nuevo ataque de fuego, pero Imperiex fue más rápido y le disparo un rayo, para después comenzar a dispararle varios rayos pequeños, los cuales golpeaban a Zuko como fueran un enjambre de abejas asesinas, todo eso, mientras Imperiex se reía.

-¡Deténgalo por piedad!-grito Ursa aterrorizada, pero nadie hizo caso a sus palabras.

Zuko ya estaba con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y se tambaleaba cuando Imperiex dejo de dispararle, pero antes de saber que más hacer, Imperiex lo tiro y le dio una patada en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir más sangre y dejándolo sumamente herido.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido-dijo Imperiex, mientras sujetaba a Zuko del cuello y lo levantaba-con un solo golpe terminaría contigo, sería tan fácil y tan divertido, pero el amo dijo que esta era una oportunidad para redimirte, así que él tiene la última palabra-e Imperiex volteo a ver a Drago, esperando las órdenes.

Drago se quedo en silencio un momento y luego hablo-Déjalo vivir, pero dale un recordatorio de lo que le ocurre a todos aquellos que desafían mis órdenes, una marca que siempre se lo recuerde-.

Los ojos de Imperiex brillaron-Mala suerte muchacho-acerco su mano libre al lado izquierdo del rostro de Zuko, justo sobre su ojo-¡Poder Rinzin!-muchos apartaron la mirada, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar el grito de dolor de Zuko, cuando termino, Imperiex solo a Zuko-que patético y frágil resultaste ser-.

-Lleven a ese insecto a la enfermería, que lo atiendan, pero asegúrense de que lo primero que vea al despertar sea su marca-.

-Si amo-.

Unos soldados de fuego llevaron a Zuko a la enfermería, mientras su madre lloraba angustiada, Azula solo sonreía, al igual que Ozai, Iroh solo apretaba los puños y Mai hacía esfuerzos por no atacar a Imperiex.

En la enfermería, los médicos comenzaron a ver a Zuko, pero no pudieron evitar ver que algunos soldados colocaban espejos alrededor de la habitación, en el techo, en el suelo, en la cabecera de la cama, a los pies, a los lados, por todos los rincones.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-pregunto un médico.

-Ordenes del rey de las tinieblas, siento lástima por el joven príncipe, se llevara un gran golpe al despertar-.

Y fue así, una semana después del duelo, Zuko despertó y quedo horrorizado al ver el lado izquierdo de su rostro vendado, cuando se quito los vendajes, su terror fue mayor, tanto que su grito se escucho por todo el palacio de la nación del fuego.

**Mientras….**

En el reino de las tinieblas, Ursa había pedido una audiencia con Drago, estaba nerviosa y el reino oscuro la ponía peor, no sabía qué hacer, pero debía hacerlo, por sus hijos y con gran valor entro a ver a Drago cuando este se lo permitió.

-¿Qué deseas de mí Ursa?-.

Ursa se inclino-Gran amo, gobernante supremo del reino de las tinieblas y de muchos universos, he venido aquí a suplicar que perdone a mi hijo, se que su falta fue seria, pero me parece que ya sufrió su castigo, le suplico no lo torture más, por piedad-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Tu hijo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo deje que peleara con Imperiex porque estaba aburrido y quería divertirme-Ursa apretó los puños, pero se contuvo de reclamar-ya me divertí con tu hijo, ya no me interesa, pero creo que tu hija necesita un escarmiento-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu hija es muy ambiciosa, traicionera, no confío en ella, así que quizás deba darle un pequeño escarmiento para que nunca intenta traicionarme-.

-No…amo, se lo suplico, no dañe a mi hija, mi corazón ya no lo podría soportar-.

-¿Defiendes a tu hija cuando ella parece odiarte mucho? Que conmovedor-.

-Es mi hija-.

-Qué lindo ¿y qué me ofreces a cambio de que perdone a tus hijos?-.

-¿A cambio? Lo que usted desee-.

Drago uso su telequinesis y atrajo a Ursa hacia él-Quiero tu alma mortal-.

Al escuchar eso, Ursa palideció, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y solo cerró sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

**Más tarde….**

Drago apareció en una de las prisiones que tenía por todos los universos, esa era protegida por espantajos, engendros, moogers y lanza fuegos, el rey se dirigió a una celda en especial y vio a su prisionero.

-Saludos, avatar Aang-.

El avatar alzo su mirada y se topo con Drago, su miedo aumento y retrocedió-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Tranquilo, no vine para atacarte ni torturarte, vine a agradecerte-.

-¿Agradecerme?-.

-Sí, ya que fue gracias a ti que pude invadir tu mundo, por tu egoísmo, por haber escapado, dejaste que la nación del fuego iniciara la guerra, sacando a tu mundo de su equilibrio, la destrucción de los nómadas aire fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fuiste un egoísta, un cobarde y se supone que el avatar es el símbolo de la esperanza, que risa-.

-Cállate…..Katara me dijo que de haberme quedado pude morir como mi gente-.

-Eso no es algo seguro, así como pudiste morir, también pudiste entrar en estado avatar y salvarlos a todos, el hubiera no existe y tú como avatar deberías saberlo-.

-Realmente a que has venido-.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo-dijo Drago moviendo su cola y mostrando una silueta que Aang no tardo en reconocer.

-No puede ser…. ¡Gyatso!-Aang estaba tan feliz, que corrió hacia los barrotes-¡Gyatso! ¡Gyatso!-pero para su terror, Gyatso arremetió contra él y Aang retrocedió, entonces pudo verlo, efectivamente, era el monje Gyatso, pero ahora era un zombi-¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-No le hice nada malo, si a eso te refieres, los maestros fuego lo mataron, mi poder solo lo resucito y lo convirtió en uno más de mi ejército de muertos vivientes, al igual que los otros-.

-¿Los otros?-.

Drago movió sus alas y Aang descubrió que no solo Gyatso era un zombi, también toda su gente y muchos de otras naciones, Aang reconoció a muchos de sus amigos nómadas y a Kuzon, su amigo de la nación del fuego y una mujer de la tribu agua que imagino era la madre de Katara.

-Todos ellos murieron esperando que el avatar los salvara e impidiera esa guerra y sufrimiento, durante 100 años esperaron, que pena que esperaron en vano-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-.

-Y tú no eres ningún símbolo de esperanza, solo eres un niño cobarde que se negó a aceptar su destino y estas fueron las consecuencias-risa-los dejare a solas, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, descuida, los barrotes no cederán, así que no lograran ponerte ni un solo dedo encima-y Drago se marcho.

Al instante que Drago se retiro, los zombis arremetieron contra la celda, pero como Drago dijo, no podían romperla, solo gruñían y trataban de alcanzar a Aang, quien se abrazo las piernas, mientras lloraba en silencio.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

-El plan fue todo un éxito amo, Tamara es suyo-informo Gruumm.

-Bien ¿Cuáles son nuestras bajas?-.

-Tal como supuse, los maestros fuego fueron nuestra única perdida, pero descuide, sus cuerpos ya están siendo dados de alimento para los likers y zombis-.

Desafortunadamente, no todos los maestros fuego estaban muertos, entre ellos había vivos, quienes suplicaban que no los arrojaran a los zombis, pero todo fue en vano y ya sin sus poderes de fuego en ese reino oscuro, eran presas fáciles para los zombis, sus gritos de terror y dolor se escucharon por todo el reino.

-Como disfruto escuchar esos aullidos de dolor, son tan relajantes-dijo Drago riéndose-con la caída de Tamara es una conquista más para mi imperio, es cuestión de tiempo que todos los universos caigan-.

-¿Qué hay de los rangers?-pregunto Gruumm.

-Ellos no serán nada cuando capture a sus dos mentores y sin los rangers, nada impedirá mi triunfo-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6 y el primer especial, espero les haya gustado, se que fue muy oscuro, pero los primeros especiales serán así porque son como fue que Drago se apodero de cada mundo._

_Ahora ya no se reciben más OC, ya termino el capítulo y por lo mismo ya no se aceptaran más OC, les pido no me pregunten ya si pueden participar, porque no me sentiré bien diciéndoles que no y otra cosa, si tienen alguna duda sobre la jerarquía del reino de las tinieblas o sobre cualquier otra cosa, no duden en decirme._

**Nipijilguera: **_eso lo entiendo, pero lo que me parece ilógico es que habiendo tantas opciones, la mayoría quiera ser de Bakugan, así sucedió con Torneo Dimensional y eso le quito mucho a los otros universos que participaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_de hecho, su hermano apareció en el capítulo final de Tormenta Ninja como uno de los nuevos estudiantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_bueno, pues este capítulo fue más tétrico, pero tenía que ser así, en fin, en el siguiente capítulo los rangers tendrán su primer encuentro con Yubel, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_yo creo que los personajes que faltan aparecerán en cuanto se una el octavo miembro del equipo, así es, serán 8 rangers, pero el octavo no será de mucho agrado al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_alcanzaste muy a penas, bienvenida y felicidades por haber alcanzado a tiempo, me diste los nombres y como me siento generoso porque este fic va bien, te daré chance, ya que alcanzaste a darme los nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no tienes que agradecerme, aunque el comic me gusta, también me choca como el tipo le tiene mucho favoritismo a Bra y esa chiquilla no tienen ningún chiste como guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo que digas, en fin, eso no se va a ver en el fic, solo lo mencione como un toque de comedia del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_si eso te impacto, entonces a ver qué opinas de esto, porque Koragg es el líder de esos 7 guerreros tan terribles, es el número uno de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Drago-knigth Alan: **_pues quien no odia ir a la escuela, creo que es algo que muchos tienen en común, no siempre ocurre eso, ya que hay monstruos que son sumamente terribles y no están para bromas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_ellas se animaron, pero la batalla solo está comenzando, especialmente ahora que Yubel está a punto de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos y gracias por escoger una dimensión diferente a la de Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_si odiaste a esos likers, espera a ver a los próximos monstruos que los rangers deberán enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿tú qué crees? Solo era un toque cómico del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_solo espera a ver quiénes son los compañeros de Dan y los otros en la escuela, son dos clásicos de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Maya, Jessi Kuso, Ann Mora y Ryu-chan, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, NIKEguy, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…si Dios quiere….**_


	7. El secreto Kuso

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de continuar con la historia real del fic, es el momento de que los rangers se enfrenten a un nuevo grupo de monstruos del reino de las tinieblas y de que tengan su primer encuentro con la mismísima Yubel._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 El secreto Kuso.**

**Palacio…**

Xana caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, dirigiéndose a 5 habitaciones que estaban en el fondo, ahí se encontraban 5 monstruos de terribles poderes.

-Los 5 psycho, una banda de guerreros que dominan un elemento diferente, por separado cada uno es terrible, pero juntos son una fuerza terrible, empezando por Magma-un guerrero humanoide de color rojo, con detalles azules, rostro blanco, con colmillos y alas lanzaba bolas de fuego-amo del calor, capaz de aumentar la temperatura hasta niveles extraordinarios; Tormenta-una guerrera femenina de piel negra, con armadura dorada, cabello blanco y largo, ojos amarillos lanzo unos relámpagos-capaz de crear poderosas tempestades con su danza; Gélido-un guerrero azul con blanco y algunos picos de hielo en sus hombros-frío y calculador, capaz de bajar la temperatura hasta menos de 100; Hiedra-una guerrera vestida con plantas, llevaba una falda de hojas, una corona de hiedras venenosas y sus ojos eran blancos-reina de las plantas; Golem-un guerrero hecho de rocas negras, con detalles blancos, se veía muy rudo y poderoso-el muro invencible, nadie puede traspasar su cuerpo-.

Tras llamarlos, Xana los llevo ante Yubel, quien estaba esperando sentada en su trono y con sus nuevos lacayos a su lado.

-Como usted lo pidió mi lady, 5 de sus mejores monstruos a su servicio-.

Los psycho se inclinaron ante Yubel y la princesa sonrió-Vayan y causen todos los estragos que puedan, eso atraerá a esos nuevos rangers, ya es tiempo de que nos veamos las caras-.

**Templo….**

Los rangers se encontraban en la cafetería, mientras hablaban de lo que les esperaba, dentro de pocos días irían a la escuela y aunque la mayoría estaba emocionado, Dan no lo estaba mucho.

-No es justo, somos héroes, no deberíamos perder el tiempo con la escuela-.

-Los miembros del consejo creen que es lo mejor, después de todo, no quiero ser un ranger toda mi vida-dijo Marucho-es decir, me gusta serlo y me fascina hacer algo por ayudar, pero también quiero una vida normal, me gustaría ser un gran científico-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la alarma comenzó a sonar y Alfa apareció-Hay un ataque a Angel Grove-.

-Por fin, un poco de acción-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Miyoko?-pregunto Mira.

-No cuando las fuerzas de las tinieblas atacan, es hora de que nosotros tomemos esto en nuestras manos-.

**Angel Grove….**

Tormenta, Gélido, Hiedra y Golem avanzaban por las calles aterrorizando a la gente, mientras Magma observaba todo desde el techo de una tienda.

-Ah, el dulce sonido del miedo-dijo Magma con placer.

-¡Detente ahí!-grito Dan, apareciendo seguido de su equipo-tu senda de destrucción termina aquí-.

-¿Eso creen?-pregunto Tormenta, apareciendo con sus compañeros-oh, estos son el nuevo equipo ranger, los veo y me dan risa-.

-Son patéticos-dijo Gélido.

-Y feos-agrego Golem.

-Son unos niños-dijo Hiedra.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Spectra.

-¡Mi fuego consume todo….Magma!-.

-¡Reina de la tempestad…..Tormenta!-.

-¡El frío es mi placer…Gélido!-.

-¡Ama y señora de las plantas…Hiedra!-.

-¡El muro invencible…Golem!-.

-¡Somos los 5 Psycho!-.

-¿Psycho?-pregunto Shun confundido.

-Y ahora conocerán su final ¡Ataquen!-.

La batalla comenzó en el techo, Dan y Spectra luchaban contra Magma, Mira con Tormenta, Marucho con Gélido, Fabia con Hiedra y Shun con Golem, pero los rangers eran quienes llevaban la peor parte.

Dan y Spectra atacaron a Magma al mismo tiempo, pero Magma los derribó fácilmente y después les disparo un ola de fuego.

Mira ataco a Tormenta con sus dagas, pero la psycho bloqueo su ataque y le dio una patada, para después dispararle un relámpago.

Marucho también estaba en problemas, sus ataques no tenían efecto en Gélido, quien le lanzo una ventisca fría y Marucho retrocedió con mucho frío.

Fabia lanzo un golpe contra Hiedra, pero la Psycho la esquivo sin problemas y lo siguiente que vio Fabia fue una enredadera atrapándola y lanzándola por el aire.

Finalmente, Shun estaba en problemas, sus ataques ni siquiera rasguñaban a Golem, quien recibía cada uno de sus golpes sin problemas, pero un solo golpe de Golem lanzo a Shun por los aires.

-Son muy fuertes-dijo adolorido, mientras sus amigos se reunían con él.

-Y aun no han visto nada-declaro Magma, mientras los 5 Psycho atacaban con un rayo y los rangers rodaron por el suelo.

-Tenemos que huir-dijo Fabia y rápidamente emprendieron la retirada.

-Eso es, les conviene huir-dijo Magma riéndose.

Los rangers llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y comenzaron a recuperar el aire-¿Saben? Extraño pelear solo contra uno villano-dijo Dan.

-Te apoyo-dijo Marucho.

En eso, un rayo salió de la nada y los derribó, mientras los Psycho aparecían y formaban una pirámide, lo siguiente que los rangers vieron, fue aparecer a una joven que se coloco en la punta de la pirámide, era la mismísima Yubel.

-¿Quién es ella?-exclamo Dan.

-Debe ser Yubel-dijo Spectra preocupado.

-No sé porque, pero hay algo en ella que me recuerda a Dan-dijo Marucho observando a Yubel detenidamente.

Yubel sonrió, mientras bajaba de la pirámide-Eso es algo fácil de explicar, pero será más divertido cuando Miyoko les cuente-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi mamá en todo esto?-.

-Mucho, tú y yo tenemos algo en común Kuso, pero como dije antes, eso es algo que Miyoko te contara, por ahora vamos a divertirnos mucho, ustedes 6 vs mí-dijo Yubel sonriendo, mientras aparecían Koragg, Xana, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise como espectadores.

-Oh será una gran batalla-dijo Xana emocionada.

-Traje botanas-dijo Elgar sacando un cubo con escarabajos.

Con un rápido movimiento, Yubel se quito su capa y uso el Oricalcos, con el cual obtuvo una transformación, su traje cambio a negro con detalles dorados y tenía una corona en la frente con forma de "M", su traje consistía en guantes, blusas, una armadura con forma de "V", botas y falda.

-Entonces ¿quieren jugar?-.

-Tengan cuidado, se trata de uno de los soberanos-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron.

-Tienen razón en tenerme miedo-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien los esperaba tranquilamente, rápidamente, la rodearon y atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Yubel dio un giro en el aire y los pateo a los 6, cuando se recuperaron volvieron a la ataque.

Yubel esquivaba los ataques de los rangers sin ningún problema, mientras ellos se mostraban cada vez más cansados, al mismo tiempo que los siervos de Yubel observaban y se reían, mientras que Koragg….

-Kuso es impresionante, pero aun le falta mucho para ser mi rival-.

Yubel les dio un golpe a cada ranger, quienes cayeron al suelo algo heridos, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Combinemos armas!-.

-¡Cañón milenario!-.

-Ay por favor-dijo Yubel con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Fuego!-.

El ataque de su arma se disparo, pero Yubel lo detuvo con sus manos-¿Qué?-exclamo Mira.

-No de nuevo-dijo Fabia recordando a Koragg.

-Es hora de que conozcan el poder que todos los soberanos gobernamos ¡Invoco el poder del Oricalcos!-Yubel se vio rodeada por el aura verde y lanzo un rayo del mismo color contra los rangers, quienes salieron volando y cayeron al suelo perdiendo su transformación-patético-.

-Vaya, esto terminó muy rápido-dijo Elgar decepcionado.

-Como sea, me debes $50-le recordó Zurgane refiriéndose a una apuesta de cuánto duraría la batalla.

-Ya que-dijo Elgar pagándole.

Yubel comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia los rangers, quienes trataban de levantarse, pero el ataque anterior les afecto demasiado y apenas podían separarse del piso, cuando Yubel ya estaba muy cerca…..

-¡Aléjate de ellos!-Miyoko apareció de la nada y lanzo un ataque, el cual Yubel esquivo retrocediendo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Dan alegre.

-Vaya, vaya, la poderosa ranger plateada se presenta a salvar a sus discípulos-dijo Yubel.

-Si quieres pelear con alguien, que sea conmigo Yubel-dijo Miyoko en guardia.

-Oh pelearemos-Yubel miro a Dan-pero será en otro momento, cuando le digas a tu hijo la verdad, mientras tanto ¡Hiedra!-.

-¿Si alteza?-.

-Encárgate de ellos, están débiles, debe ser sencillo-.

-Como ordene-.

Y con esas palabras, Yubel y el resto de sus sirvientes se retiraron, mientras Koragg miraba a Dan-Debes mejorar mucho todavía-le dijo y se marcho.

-Bien, ahora son todos míos y no seré piadosa-dijo Hiedra.

-Ustedes descansen, yo me encargare de ella-dijo Miyoko.

-Pero mamá…-.

-Estoy en el consejo ranger por una razón, además, deben prepararse para su próxima batalla-.

-¿Próxima batalla?-pregunto Marucho confundido.

Miyoko no contesto y se lanzo contra Hiedra, quien le disparo un chorro de agua que Miyoko esquivo dando un salto, el chorro golpeo una roca y la partió en dos, mientras la ranger plateada giraba en el aire y sacaba su vara.

-¡Necesitaras más que eso!-declaro golpeando a Hiedra con la vara, la Psycho rodo por el suelo.

-¡Por fortuna tengo mucho más!-declaro creando un sable de hojas.

Miyoko e Hiedra comenzaron a pelear, pero era claro que la ventaja la tenía Miyoko, ella demostraba porque estaba en el consejo ranger, no solo era fuerte, ágil y veloz, también medía cada golpe con precisión, analizaba la situación y sabía cuando retroceder.

-Es increíble-dijo Shun.

-Hiedra no puede hacer nada para defenderse-agrego Spectra.

Miyoko le dio una patada a Hiedra, quien cayó al suelo-Es hora de terminar esto-Miyoko uso su vara y creó una estrella de energía-¡Estrella Pegaso!-Miyoko lanzo la estrella contra Hiedra, quien cayendo al suelo exploto.

-Eso fue….INCREIBLE-grito Dan emocionado-no sabía que mi madre fuera tan fuerte-.

**Palacio…..**

-Creo que la subestime, todos este tiempo que no ha estado en una batalla no la ha vuelto débil, sino más fuerte ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Por ahora, esa planta necesita un poco de abono-dijo Yubel con sus ropas normales-¡Revive a mi guerrera: Oricalcos!-.

**Tierra…..**

El Oricalcos hizo su trabajo, Hiedra reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Veamos qué haces ahora ranger plateada!-.

-Es su turno-dijo Miyoko mirando a los chicos-les dije que se prepararan para su siguiente batalla-.

Dan asintió-Muy bien, es hora del poder zord-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Rápidamente se transformaron e invocaron a sus zords, iniciando la combinación casi de inmediato.

-¡Megazord Milenario activado!-.

El Megazord rápidamente encaro a Hiedra-¡Van a pagar por lo de hace un momento!-declaro la monstruosa planta, mientras disparaba su chorro de agua contra el Megazord.

En su interior, la cabina se sacudió con violencia y los rangers hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no caerse.

-Eso sí que fue un golpe de agua-dijo Dan.

-No es momento para bromas, tenemos que pensar en una forma de vencerla-dijo Fabia.

-Creo que primero tenemos que pensar en cómo liberarnos-dijo Marucho.

A lo que se refería el ranger azul, era al hecho de que Hiedra los había atrapado en una liana, inmovilizando al Megazord por completo.

-¡Les tengo otra sorpresa!-Hiedra lanzo una descarga eléctrica que siguió el camino de la liana, golpeando al Megazord ferozmente y tambaleando la cabina de nuevo.

-¡Muy bien, esta planta se lo busco, hora de girar!-declaro Spectra.

El Megazord comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, arrastrando a Hiedra con él, en el giro tan rápido, la liana se rompió e Hiedra cayó al suelo.

-¡Bien pensado hermano!-felicito Mira.

-¡Terminemos con ella antes de que se recupere!-declaro Shun.

-¡Adelante! ¡Espada de poder!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hiedra al ver lo que venía.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su golpe definitivo, dándole justo en el pecho a Hiedra, quien cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su fin.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-declaro Dan, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada.

**Más tarde…**

En el templo ranger, mientras los chicos descansaban y se preparaban para su primer día de escuela al día siguiente, Miyoko pidió hablar con Tommy, cuando se reunieron, descubrió que también estaban Alfa y Salem.

-¿Qué ocurre Miyoko?-.

-Tommy…hoy los rangers tuvieron un encuentro con Yubel-.

Al escuchar eso, Tommy palideció un poco-¿Dan ya lo sabe?-.

-No, Yubel pretende que yo se lo diga, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, es decir ¿Qué tal si me odia cuando se entere? No podría soportar que mi hijo me odie, ya no más-.

-Miyoko, Dan no te odiara-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuando se entere estoy segura de que lo hará-.

-Eso no es probable, no te odio cuando te negaste a que fuera ranger-observo Salem.

-Pero esto es mucho peor que eso, Dan cree que no le guardo secretos y por años le he guardado uno, Shinjiro y yo lo hacíamos, ahora que el murió, la responsabilidad está solo en mí-.

-No seas tan dura, también está en nosotros, en todos los miembros del consejo ranger-dijo Tommy.

-Y en mí también-dijo Alfa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo responsabilidad en esto-dijo Salem.

-Claro que si, también sabes de ese secreto-replico Alfa.

-Rayos-.

-Escucha Miyoko, mañana Dan y sus amigos irán a la escuela, con eso se les olvidara por un tiempo todo este asunto-dijo Tommy.

-¿No podría ser para siempre?-.

-Me temo que nada es para siempre, en algún momento Dan se enterara de la verdad y es mejor que lo sepa de ti que de otra fuente-.

-Pero…tengo miedo-.

-No temas, cuando eso pase, estaremos ahí para apoyarte-dijo Tommy sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Todos lo estaremos-agrego Alfa.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Miyoko un poco más tranquila.

**Al día siguiente…**

El primer día de los chicos en la preparatoria de Angel Grove, Miyoko en persona apareció en la dirección a inscribirlos.

-Muy bien, todo está en orden, excepto una cosa-dijo el director.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Es un poco extraño que inscriba a 6 chicos en la escuela, debo decirlo y…-.

-Le daré $1000 si no hace preguntas-.

-Es muy generosa, pero…-.

-$3000-.

-Es tentador, aun así…-.

-$6000 y un cono de nieve-.

-¡Hecho! Anote aquí los nombres, considérelos inscritos y llévelos a sus respectivas aulas-.

Y así fue, Dan, Mira, Fabia y Shun estaban en el mismo grado, Spectra un año más adelante y Marucho un año más abajo, durante las clases, todo fue presentarse y escuchar a los maestros, o en el caso de Dan, aburrirse, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, se reunieron en la cafetería y se dispusieron a comer, cuando dos jóvenes se acercaron.

Uno era gordo y el otro flaco, pero vestían al estilo punk, el gordo se veía un poco más listo y el flaco tenía una mirada llena de confusión.

-Hola preciosas-dijo el gordo acercándose a Mira y Fabia-quiero ser el primero en darles la bienvenida a la preparatoria de Angel Grove, pueden llamarme Bulk y este es mi buen amigo Skull-.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?-dijo Skull.

Los chicos se miraron algo confundidos, ahora debían prepararse para su nueva aventura como estudiantes de la preparatoria de Angel Grove, sin saber que sus maestros guardaban un secreto que si no le trajo consecuencias a Dan en la actualidad, si se las traería en su futuro.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, finalmente los rangers tuvieron su primer encuentro con Yubel y además, acaban de llegar a su primer día de clases, y aunque todo empezó tranquilo, no tendrán tanta tranquilidad, especialmente cuando Yubel lance su próximo ataque._

_Muy bien, para aclarar y lo tengan presente, los OC aparecerán en cuanto el 8vo. Miembro del equipo aparezca, lo cual sucederá en el capítulo 13 a más tardar, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia._

**Maya: **_ten un poco de paciencia, por favor, porque el siguiente especial tiene que ver sobre cómo se conquisto Asgard. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_los planes de Drago son más terribles de lo que te imaginas, sino me crees espera a ver como fue la conquista de Asgard. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo y respecto al 8vo. Ranger, solo espera a conocerlo y te darás una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_definitivamente este Drago es completamente diferente al de Bakugan, yo lo cree hace mucho tiempo, antes de que saliera Bakugan, creo que apenas estaba saliendo Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_lo bueno es que cumpliste, aunque es una lástima que eligieras también a Bakugan, pero ya que, en fin, se más específica ¿con quién quieres emparejarte? ¿Con Haibaku o Marucho? Pero debo decirte que a Marucho ya lo pidieron y que Haibaku es un OC, por lo que se debe tratar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_solo espera a ver lo que ocurrió en otras dimensiones, respecto al Azutara, es una posibilidad, aunque aun estoy viendo cómo ponerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_efectivamente, algo le pasara, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para averiguarlo, si quieres participar te daré chance, ya que te debo mucho por aceptar a Piccolo en tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_son tocayos, pero totalmente diferentes, el Imperiex de DC no me gusto, se decía un ser poderoso, pero Brainac lo derroto fácilmente, para mí, el mejor villano de DC es Darkseid, hasta el propio Batman lo llamo el ser más malvado del universo DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me temo que no, como habrás leído arriba, los OC aparecerán en cuanto se reúna el 8vo. Ranger, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_me temo que es un poco peor que eso, al entregar su alma a Drago, Ursa se convertirá en una esclava permanente y ya no podrá dejar el reino de las tinieblas, por cierto, Ryu-chan quiere que tu personaje y el suyo sean pareja ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_el rey de las tinieblas es muy cruel, tanto con sus enemigos como con sus aliados, cuando le fallan lo pagan muy caro, solo espera a ver el especial del capítulo 12 para darte una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, la recuerdo, respecto a los de Code Lyoko, son de las pocas dimensiones que aun no han sido invadidas, ya que Drago no los considera una gran amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Jessi Kuso, Ann Mora, Nipijilguera, Ryu-chan y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo….si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Invierno en agosto

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras se preparan para el segundo día de clases, también deben prepararse para enfrentar al segundo Psycho, mientras que aprenden más de la escuela, de la vida y de ser un ranger._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Invierno en agosto.**

En su segundo día de escuela, los chicos recibieron la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando descubrieron que su nuevo maestro no era otro sino Tommy Oliver, quien les daría clases a partir de ahora, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, se acercaron a preguntarle el porqué de esa decisión.

-Las fuerzas oscuras no detendrán sus ataques aunque estén en clases, es por eso que necesitan un maestro que pueda explicar sus ausencias-.

-¿Quiere decir que podremos salir de la escuela antes de tiempo?-pregunto Dan animado.

-Yo no me animaría tanto si fuera tú, le prometí a Miyoko que les pondría trabajos que compensaran sus ausencias escolares-.

-Rayos-.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban, Bulk y Skull observaban desde la puerta del salón-¿Te das cuenta Skull?-.

-Si-dijo Skull sonriendo, para luego quedarse confundido-¿cuenta de qué?-.

Bulk miro a su amigo y le dio un zape-Esos chicos actúan como si conocieran al nuevo maestro, es algo sospechoso ¿no crees?-.

-La verdad no-.

-Tenemos que investigarlo-dijo Bulk y le dio la mano a su amigo, pero en cuanto se movieron, se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo.

**Palacio…..**

-Pobre Hiedra, subestimo a los rangers y la destruyeron-dijo Tormenta viendo la caída de su compañera por medio del espejo.

-¿No es gracioso?-pregunto Gélido quitándole el espejo-una planta crece de la tierra, ella debió usar esa habilidad para escapar del lugar-.

-No debes burlarte de una camarada caída Gélido-dijo Magma cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Sientes pena por ella? Dejen que yo me encargue de esos insectos y los acabare fácilmente-.

-Muy bien-dijo Xana apareciendo-si eso es lo que quieres adelante, ve y acaba con esos molestos rangers-.

-Será un verdadero placer-.

**Angel Grove…**

Mientras Tommy impartía su clase, el clima cálido cambio drásticamente, volviéndose frío de pronto, ante el asombro de los rangers.

-No soy experto en climas, pero esto no es nada normal-dijo Marucho.

-Será mejor que vayan por Spectra y averigüen que pasa-dijo Tommy.

-¿No vendrá con nosotros?-pregunto Fabia.

-Tengo que calmar a los estudiantes y asegurarme de que no entren en pánico-.

-Bien, andando-dijo Dan y se retiraron.

En el centro de Angel Grove todo era un caos, debido al repentino cambio de clima, muchos estaban congelándose, mientras algunos autos resbalaban en la nieve y chocaban contra postes, bancas y otros autos, por fortuna, no contra personas.

-Que humanos tan patéticos, se rinden con una simple ventisca de nieve-dijo Gélido.

-¡Oye!-.

-Rangers, me preguntaba cuando aparecerían-.

-Así que fuiste tú quien cambio el clima tan drásticamente-dijo Spectra.

-Así es, soy Gélido y el frío es lo mío, aborrezco el calor y por lo tanto, convertiré a esta ciudad en una capital helada-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-Dan saco su espada y se preparo para atacar, pero en cuanto saco su arma, esta se congelo-¿Qué?-.

-Sus armas son inútiles en este frío, al igual que ustedes-Gélido lanzo una ventisca de frío contra ellos, quienes tuvieron que buscar medios para protegerse del frío, oportunidad que Gélido aprovecho para atacarlos.

Primero derribo a Dan con una patada, mientras sujetaba a Spectra del cuello, después siguió con Mira y Fabia, las chicas no lo vieron venir debido a que sus visores se empañaron y Gélido les dio un golpe en el abdomen, para después seguir con una patada a Marucho y Shun.

-Es difícil pelar con estas condiciones-dijo Shun preocupado.

-Difícil para ustedes, pero para mí no es ningún problema-y Gélido les lanzo estacas de hielo que los derribaron-ya se dieron cuenta de que no pueden conmigo, no nos causen más problemas o volveré y no tendré piedad-con esas palabras, Gélido se retiro, dejando a los rangers en el suelo helado.

**Palacio….**

Gélido se encontraba en su habitación, cuando Tormenta apareció-Gélido, la princesa está furiosa porque no destruiste a los rangers, no hiciste nada-.

-Tonterías, me burle de ellos-.

-¿Y eso qué? Aun están vivos, aun pueden causarle problemas a la princesa y peor aún, al amo-.

-Esta es mi batalla y lo haré a mi manera, dile a la princesa…..-.

-¿Dile a la princesa qué?-pregunto Yubel apareciendo de pronto.

Al ver a Yubel aparecer, Tormenta y Gélido se inclinaron, mientras Gélido agregaba-Que los rangers serán destruidos la próxima vez-.

-Más te vale, porque la otra opción es convertirte en cubos de hielo para mi bebida-declaro Yubel fríamente, haciendo temblar a Gélido, mientras Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise se reían-junto con ustedes 4-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Elgar y Zurgane.

-Pero nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo Mora.

-Exacto, sirvan de algo y limpien los desperdicios de los likers y zombis-ordeno Yubel, mientras se retiraba.

-Esta clase de trabajo no era lo que tenía en mente-dijo Heloise.

Cuando todos salieron, Tormenta volteo a ver a Gélido-Te advertí de su furia-dijo riéndose, mientras Gélido se retiraba molesto.

**Templo….**

Los rangers estaban sentados en la sala de descanso, mientras Miyoko los revisaba-Se encuentran bien, por fortuna aquí el clima está bien, pero en Angel Grove la temperatura cada vez desciende más, pronto se congelara por completo-.

-Tenemos que evitarlo-dijo Dan levantándose.

-¿Cómo? Nuestras armas se congelaron y nos cuesta pelear en medio de esa ventisca-dijo Mira preocupada.

-No se preocupen, Alfa está trabajando en unas modificaciones para sus morfos, los cuales los protegerán del frío-explico Miyoko.

-Y ya están listos-dijo Alfa-Salem y yo volvimos a combinar la magia y la tecnología para mejorar los morfos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Spectra.

-Yo diseñe el sistema, pero Salem lo configuro para que sirviera con su mente-explico Alfa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Shun.

-Es simple en realidad-dijo Salem-todo lo que tienen que hacer es pensar en cosas cálidas, pueden ser lugares, personas, sentimientos, etc. Pero deben ser sumamente cálidos, con eso, sus morfos los protegerán del frío, aunque sea sumamente extremo y como ya no tengo nada más que decir voy a ver mi programa favorito: monstruos marinos-.

-¿Te gusta ese programa?-pregunto Fabia confusa.

-Solo porque salen pescados gigantes, cuando eres gato el pescado es lo único que te anima-y con esas palabras, Salem se retiro.

-Que gato tan extraño-dijo Marucho.

-Como humano era más extraño-dijo Alfa.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, Dan miro a sus compañeros y con asentimiento mutuo, se lanzaron a buscar la revancha contra Gélido.

**Angel Grove….**

Gélido avanzaba con paso firme, mientras la ciudad continuaba congelándose, el maligno psycho solo se reía, mientras veía como poco a poco, los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaban a congelarse.

-Pronto esta ciudad se convertirá en una nueva Antártida-.

-¡No lo creo!-Dan apareció de la nada y golpeo a Gélido con su espada, al no verlo aparecer, Gélido recibió el ataque y rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, mientras los rangers se agrupaban.

-¿Volvieron por más? No han aprendido que en este clima no pueden vencerme-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque esta vez te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Mira.

-Cortesía de Alfa y Salem-agrego Fabia.

-Como si eso les fuera a ayudar, esta vez me asegurare de que mueran congelados-y Gélido lanzo su ventisca de frío.

-¡Ahora!-indicó Dan.

Rápidamente, los 6 rangers pensaron en lugares cálidos, mientras sus morfos comenzaban a brillar, cuando la ventisca los alcanzo, sus trajes brillaron con un aura cálida que los protegió del frío.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gélido al ver que no se congelaban-¿Cómo pueden soportar mi frío invernal?-.

-Creo que es tu turno de quedarte frío-dijo Spectra sonriendo siniestramente.

-Eso lo veremos insectos-Gélido se lanzo contra los rangers y viceversa.

Pero esta vez, era Gélido quien tenía problemas, porque no solo los trajes con su aura de calor protegían a los rangers, sino que hacían que Gélido sintiera el calor como un veneno en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa Gélido? ¿No te gusta el calor?-pregunto Marucho sonriendo.

-¡Eso no es nada!-Gélido lanzo estacas de hielo, las cuales Dan y Mira destruyeron con sus armas, mientras Shun lanzaba su shuriken contra Gélido, dándole de lleno en el pecho.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?-.

-¡Para tu desgracia no!-Fabia corrió y se deslizo en la nieva, tirando a Gélido con su jabalina, cuando iba cayendo, Spectra dio un giro y lo pateo, lanzándolo por los aires, mientras Marucho lo atacaba con su bastón.

-Te advertí que esta vez tú serías quien se quedaría frío-dijo Spectra sonriendo divertido.

-Aun no estoy acabado, voy a destrozarlos-.

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo Dan-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

Rápidamente, los rangers comenzaron la combinación de sus armas-¡Cañón milenario!-

-¡Oh no!-.

-Oh si-.

-¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon su cañón y golpearon a Gélido, el maligno psycho comenzó a sufrir algunas explosiones y cayó al suelo explotando.

-Le diste al clavo Spectra, esta vez fue él quien se quedo frío-dijo Dan bromeando.

-No es el momento para bromas, esto aun no ha terminado-les recordó Shun.

**Palacio….**

-El ranger verde esta en lo cierto, porque el frío está a punto de aumentar ¡Revive a mi guerrero: Oricalcos!-.

**Angel Grove…..**

La energía del Oricalcos rodeo a Gélido y reapareció en su forma gigante-¡Ahora soy un apocalipsis glacial!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

Los 6 zords aparecieron listos para la batalla-¡Zords combinación! ¡Megazord Milenario activado!-.

-¡Su robot gigante no es rival para mi frío!-Gélido lanzo una poderosa ventisca, la cual debido a su tamaño aumentado, era mucho más fría de lo normal.

El Megazord recibió la ventisca y su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse poco a poco, para terror de los rangers.

-¡Ni el Megazord resiste esta temperatura tan baja!-dijo Marucho alarmado.

-Dan ¿no puedes hacer algo?-pregunto Mira.

-No creo, el dragón tampoco puede soportar este frío tan extremo-dijo Dan-pero tal vez todos juntos podamos-.

-Suena a que tienes un plan, Dan-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno, si las modificaciones de los morfos nos protegieron del frío de Gélido, entonces quizás también lo hagan con el Megazord-.

-No perdemos nada intentándolo-dijo Spectra.

Rápidamente colocaron sus morfos en sus respectivos controles, mientras se concentraban en lugares cálidos, confiando en que al hacerlo juntos, el Megazord lograría descongelarse, mientras que Gélido comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos, al tiempo que creó una estaca de hielo en su mano.

-Voy a atravesar su robot y después me los comeré en brocheta helada-Gélido lanzo el golpe contra el Megazord, pero entonces comenzó a brillar y pudo mover su mano, sacando su espada y bloqueando el ataque-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-el Megazord lanzo una patada y Gélido rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporo de inmediato.

-¡No otra vez!-.

-¡Para tu desgracia!-.

El Megazord y Gélido comenzaron un duelo de espadas, pero como el Megazord, la espada también brillaba con el aura cálida y con cada golpe, la estaca de Gélido se derretía, hasta quedar solo como agua.

-¡Imposible!-.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord giro su espada y lanzo el golpe final contra Gélido, quien al recibirlo, su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse hasta convertirse en agua.

-¡Adiós al frío!-declararon los rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada, al mismo tiempo que el clima volvía a la normalidad.

En la escuela, Tommy mantuvo la situación bajo control y solo pudo sonreír cuando el clima helado desapareció-Bien hecho chicos-fue cuando un ruido llamo su atención y se asomo por la puerta.

Al ver lo que pasaba, rápidamente la cerró, pues algunos lugares de la escuela se congelaron tanto que en cuanto se derritieron se volvieron una ola gigante, Bulk y Skull intentaron escapara, pero la ola los atrapo.

Cuando la ola termino, el pasillo quedo algo inundado y Skull trataba de nadar-¡Auxilio….no sé nadar…..me ahogo….me ahogo…!-.

-Skull, solo son 3 cm de profundidad-dijo Bulk parado, Skull se dio cuenta.

-Ya lo sabía ¿me ayudas a levantarme?-Bulk solo suspiro y le tendió la mano a su amigo, pero en cuanto trato de levantarlo, Skull jalo a Bulk y ambos cayeron al agua-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Mejor no digas nada-.

Tommy vio todo desde el aula-Será un largo año-.

**Templo ranger….**

En cuanto los chicos estuvieron en la cafetería, rápidamente se dirigieron a la cafetería por un poco de chocolate caliente.

Mientras disfrutaban del chocolate, Tommy y Miyoko aparecieron, aunque ambos estaban muy contentos de que el clima hubiera vuelto a la normalidad y que los rangers obtuvieron otra victoria, había un detalle que le molestaba a Miyoko.

-El hecho de que salgan de clases me preocupa, quiero que tengan una vida normal y eso no se lograra mientras abandonen sus clases para enfrentarse a los monstruos de Yubel-dijo Miyoko.

-¿Qué sugiere?-pregunto Spectra.

-Logre que la escuela aceptara que les pusiera un maestro para que los ayude cuando se ausenten, uno que se asegure que no se retrasen-.

-¿Quién va a ser el maestro? ¿Usted?-pregunto Shun.

-Desgraciadamente no-dijo Tommy-ahora que soy maestro de la escuela y miembro del consejo, esas dos cosas me tienen muy ocupados-.

-Igual-dijo Miyoko-y el resto de los miembros también están muy ocupados-.

-Entonces ¿Quién será nuestro maestro?-pregunto Marucho.

Tommy y Miyoko lanzaron una mirada divertida, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada, los chicos se llevarían una gran sorpresa al ver a su maestro.

**Más tarde…**

Los rangers estaban en la sala de descanso, donde se encontraba su nuevo profesor, con un pizarrón a su lado.

-Soy el profesor Salem Saberhabber, pero pueden llamarme profesor Salem Saberhabber-se presento su nuevo profesor.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Me gradué de la escuela de magia con honores, fui el mejor de mi generación-.

-¿Por eso intentaste dominar el mundo?-pregunto Fabia.

-Un poco-reconoció Salem.

-¿Y qué nos vas a enseñar? ¿Cómo dominarlo?-pregunto Dan.

-No tengo porque soportar esto, yo Salem Saberhabber renuncio-Salem se dispuso a irse, cuando se topo con Miyoko en la entrada-¿Qué?-.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, o te quedas y les ayudas para sus clases o te llevare con el veterinario para que te castren-.

-Creo que les daré una oportunidad más-dijo Salem volviendo a su asiento-comencemos con un poco de matemáticas-.

Mientras los chicos escuchaban a su profesor gato, Miyoko solo sonreía de manera divertida y victoriosa, al mismo tiempo que Alfa se acercaba a su amiga.

-¿En serio lo llevaría al veterinario para que lo castren?-.

-Claro que no, no soy cruel con él, simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no intenten eludir esta responsabilidad que le designo el consejo-pero aunque Miyoko sonreía, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-¿Te preocupa Yubel?-.

-Ella y Dan, no quiero imaginarme lo que le pensara Dan cuando se entere de la verdad-.

-Bueno, cuando eso pase, recuerda que todos estaremos contigo apoyándote, no temas, no estarás sola-.

-Gracias Alfa-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, el segundo psycho ha caído y los rangers tuvieron un poco de alegría invernal en junio, pero la batalla no ha terminado y la guerra mucho menos, así como el misterioso secreto que guarda Miyoko con el resto del consejo, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más y más interesantes._

**Maya: **_ya te dije que si, aunque el tipo no es precisamente de mis rangers favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_entiendo, a él no le molesta, pero tiene novia y también escribe en Fanfiction, así que primero hay que ver como se arreglan ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_no tienes ni idea, el 8vo. Ranger no será precisamente alguien muy querido al principio, respecto a tu pareja, no hay problema, aunque estoy viendo cómo hacerlos aparecer, respecto al secreto, eso se sabrá con el tiempo y la conquista de Asgard será en el capítulo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_sé que es cruel, pero es que tengo que mantener la sorpresa, así logro que el público se emocione y se interese más, es una estrategia que nos enseñaron en la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_eso lo puse como toque cómico, además de que el dinero no es solo de ella, también muchos miembros del consejo ranger ayudaron, todo para evitar levantar sospechas de sus estudiantes, especialmente cuando una sola persona inscribió a 6 nuevos alumnos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, pero ¿serás bueno o malo? Respecto a los otros, ellos aparecerán en su momento, tenme paciencia por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso suena interesante, pero recuerda que además de Zordon, Halakthy también es su mentora y ella les enseño que la luz y la oscuridad no son forzosamente el bien y el mal, que a veces podía ser al revés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_eso le va a agradar, pero lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas con tu novia, realmente espero que no haya ninguno, ya le comente a Ryu-chan, solo es cuestión de esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso lo tengo claro, lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas, pero fue una petición de ella y parece que Haibaku no tiene inconveniente, pero le sugerí que primero lo consultara con su novia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_de hecho, es el ojo de Drago, pero el que Koragg sea el líder es algo que se gano, porque no solo es poderoso, sino que es 100% leal a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_técnicamente sí, pero prefiero que sean estudiantes, porque eso hace que sea más cómico realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_yo prefiero a Koragg, él se me hace mucho mejor que Deker, por eso lo puse a él como el guerrero feroz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si la recuerdo y creo que ya sé donde la puedo usar, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_solo espera a ver lo que sigue en sus aventuras escolares, así como con Salem de maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ryu-chan, Jessi Kuso, Ann Mora y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Nanashi No Gombee, JesusST, Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…..si Dios quiere….**_


	9. Romance maligno

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que se enfrenten no a uno, sino a dos psycho, los cuales les darán no solo batalla, sino una sorpresa que impresionara a todos, especialmente a las dos chicas jóvenes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Romance maligno.**

Los rangers se encontraban reunidos en el templo ranger, era sábado y tras pasar su primera semana de clases, estaban descansando un poco, aunque Dan seguía inconforme con la idea de ir a la escuela.

-Vaya, Tommy no bromeaba, realmente quería que recuperáramos nuestras ausencias de la escuela-se quejo Dan, mientras resolvía unas ecuaciones-y para colmo, Salem también nos deja tarea-.

-Ya no te quejes Dan-dijo Marucho-además, esto no es tan complicado-.

-Eso es porque tú eres una especie de súper genio, como Spectra, quien ya termino desde hace tiempo-.

-Termine-dijo Marucho.

-Yo también-dijo Mira.

-Y yo-dijo Fabia.

-¿Qué? No es justo, soy el único que falta-Dan iba a llorar cuando vio que Shun parecía meditar las respuestas-bueno, al menos Shun tampoco ha terminado-.

-De hecho, yo termine desde hace 10 minutos y ya comprobé que todo estaba bien, simplemente estoy relajando la mente-y esta vez, Dan lloro.

**Palacio….**

-¿Por qué insistes en seguirme? Solo eres un montón de piedras inservibles-dijo Tormenta molesta, ya que Golem la había seguido en todo el día.

-Lo siento, pensé que si trabajábamos juntos seríamos imparables, tú sabes, tu belleza y mí….-.

-¿Qué? ¿Incompetencia?-Tormenta lanzo una patada contra Golem, quien no la bloqueo y cayó al suelo-que débil eres, te falta mucho estilo-Tormenta se retiro del lugar, mientras Golem se levantaba.

-Pero hago rimas….si me mimas-Golem bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

**Templo…**

Dan aun estaba tratando de resolver la ecuación, pero por más que trataba, lo único que conseguía era que le diera una fuerte migraña.

-¡Ay esto es muy difícil!-.

Mira observaba a Dan en silencio y Fabia le dio un golpe con su codo-Es tu oportunidad, ofrécete a ayudarlo-.

-Tienes razón, esta es mi oportunidad-dijo Mira algo nerviosa, hacía algún tiempo que estaba sintiéndose atraída hacia Dan y solo se lo había comentado a Fabia, hasta ahora, no había tenido una buena oportunidad para acercársele, pero esa era la indicada-oye Dan-Dan volteo a verla-si quieres yo puedo….-la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Por fin! ¡Un descanso!-grito Dan contento de dejar las ecuaciones de lado, mientras Mira se quedaba de piedra.

**Angel Grove…..**

Bulk y Skull estaban comprando algodón de azúcar, al mismo tiempo que hablaban del futuro-Te digo Skull, estudiar hoy en día no le deja nada a nadie, si quieres triunfar, tienes que hacer algo excepcional, que deje a todos con la boca abierta y creo saber que es, dime ¿Cuál es el mayor misterio del mundo?-.

-¿Por qué un político no es honesto?-.

-No, hablo del más grande de todos los misterios-.

-¿Por qué los calzoncillos son tan apretados?-.

-No, hablo de la madre de los misterios-.

-¿La mujer?-.

-Los power rangers, quienes son en realidad, ese es el mayor de todos y nosotros lo resolveremos, imagínate, Bulk y Skull los descubridores de los Power Rangers-.

-Suena bien, pero primero podemos hacer otra cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Correr-Skull señalo hacia la derecha y vieron a un grupo de zombis avanzar hacia ellos, guiados por Tormenta.

Bulk y Skull se vieron al mismo tiempo, gritaron y emprendieron la huída, mientras Tormenta comenzaba reírse.

-Los humanos son patéticos, esto será demasiado fácil-.

-¡No lo creas!-Dan y el resto de los rangers aparecieron y se pusieron en guardia.

-Vaya, finalmente llegaron, no son dignos de hacerle frente a Tormenta ¡Ataquen!-los zombis se lanzaron a la batalla y los rangers contraatacaron.

La batalla comenzó, los rangers atacaban con sus armas a los zombis, destruyéndoles la cabeza, mientras Tormenta se unía a la batalla, desde una esquina, Golem se asomo para ver la batalla.

-Ella es fantástica-dijo, mientras Xana, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise aparecieron en el techo de un edificio.

-¡Alto!-Shun liquido a un zombi y ataco a Tormenta, ambos comenzaron a luchar, pero Tormenta dio un giro y pateando a Shun lo derribo, para luego levantarlo por el brazo.

-¡Que tonto eres, no estás a mi altura!-.

Desde su esquina, Golem observaba la escena-¿Qué? ¡Ese ranger está tocando a Tormenta!-y es que a través de sus ojos, veía a Tormenta y a Shun en una sesión de besos-¡Voy a destruirlo!-Golem salió de su escondite y se lanzo a la batalla, al verlo venir, Tormenta soltó a Shun y se hizo a un lado, mientras Golem embestía a los rangers y a los zombis.

-¿Golem? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

-Salvarte de estos payasos multicolores-dijo Golem, mientras atacaba a los rangers.

Los rangers lo atacaron por todas partes, pero el cuerpo de Golem era sumamente duro y parecía imposible de dañar.

-De pronto enloqueció, mejor me voy-dijo Tormenta retirándose.

Desde su posición, Xana y los otros disfrutaban del espectáculo que Golem les estaba dando, Mora y Heloise se reían, al igual que Zurgane, mientras que Elgar…..

-Es una lástima que Tormenta se haya ido, ya que Golem hizo esto por ella-.

Como si las palabras de Elgar hubieran llegado a sus oídos, Golem se detuvo-¿Tormenta? ¿Dónde estás?-.

-¡Impacto de dragón!-Dan aprovecho la distracción para lanzar un golpe contra Golem, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?-cuestiono Xana.

-No está-dijo Golem buscando a Tormenta-¡Lo arruine!-y Golem se retiro llorando, mientras los rangers se reagrupaban.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Marucho.

-¿Qué llorara o que escapara?-pregunto Spectra.

-Ambos-.

_-"Luego se pueden encargar de eso, Tormenta está atacando otra sección de la ciudad, vayan de inmediato, en seguida los alcanzare"-_informo Miyoko.

-Ya escucharon, andando-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron.

**Palacio….**

Golem estaba en su habitación llorando, cuando Xana apareció-Oh ¿Qué te ocurre grandulón de piedra?-.

-Tormenta me rechazo, pelee por su amor y me dejo en plena batalla-explico decepcionado.

-Oh, solo esta probándote-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Claro, solo recuerda esto, una chica siempre busca protección, misma que busca en su caballero de armadura morada-a la mente de Xana vino la imagen de Koragg-su príncipe serás, aunque seas un montón de piedras-.

Golem se quedo unos segundos pensativos-Lo haré-decidió retirándose.

-Si consigo que estos dos trabajen juntos destruirán a los rangers-dedujo Xana con malévolo placer.

En el salón del trono, Magma estaba discutiendo con Yubel-Yo soy el más fuerte ¿Por qué me tiene aquí? Debería estar en el campo de batalla-.

Por toda respuesta, Yubel se levanto de su trono-Nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenes-Yubel se quito su capa y se transformo a su forma de guerrera, con la cual ataco a Magma, quien retrocedió hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared y Yubel-se paciente, ya llegara tu turno, si Tormenta y Golem no logran destruir a los rangers, serán todos tuyos-.

-Estoy listo mi lady, el poder del fuego es incomparable-.

-Ya veremos, ahora vete y espera mis órdenes-.

-No voy a fallarle, ni al amo-.

-Más te vale-.

**Angel Grove….**

Tal como Miyoko informo, Tormenta estaba atacando el muelle de Angel Grove, donde aterrorizaba a los trabajadores, quienes huían despavoridas.

-Que gusanos tan cobardes, esto es demasiado aburrido-varios rayos la golpearon y la derribaron, pero se levanto rápidamente-¡Rangers!-.

-¡Esta vez no vas a escapar!-declaro Fabia.

-No es necesario que escape, porque me encargare de eliminarlos-Tormenta y los rangers se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de iniciar su batalla…..

-No permitiré que te destruyan, eres mi responsabilidad-declaro Golem apareciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Solo eres un montón de piedras inútiles-.

-¡Basta! Este es mi destino, te amo y juntos seremos invencibles-.

-Oh, que caballero-dijo Tormenta impresionada.

-Mi amor, juntos venceremos a los rangers por la gloria de la princesa y del amo-Golem se lanzo al ataque, los rangers comenzaron el contraataque, pero Golem era sumamente duro, sus armas no lograban dañarlo, fue cuando Golem sujeto a los rangers-¡Tormenta ahora!-.

Tormenta disparo un relámpago, dándole a los rangers y a Golem, pero Golem era muy resistente y el ataque apenas y lo rasguño, mientras que los rangers cayeron al agua.

-¡Tenías razón, juntos somos imparables!-.

-Inseparables-.

Ambos villanos se retiraron, mientras los rangers salían del agua, completamente empapados y algo confundidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Dan sujetando su cabeza.

-Al parecer también entre los malos hay amor-dijo Marucho.

-Y muy peligroso, por lo menos para nosotros-dijo Fabia adolorida.

-Nuestras armas no dañaron a Golem y con los ataques de Tormenta son una combinación casi imparable-dijo Mira.

-Hay que usar el cañón milenario la próxima vez-dijo Dan.

-Dudo mucho que eso funcione, Golem le hace honor su título, el muro invencible-dijo Spectra.

-Funcionara-dijo Miyoko llegando-eso yo se los puedo asegurar-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes mamá?-.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, los tortolos malvados están planeando destruir la planta de energía de la ciudad, si lo logran podríamos ver un gran caos-.

-Hay que detenerlos-dijo Mira alarmada.

**Planta de energía…..**

Tal como Miyoko dijo, los dos psycho llegaron a la planta con intención de destruirla, Tormenta iba abrazada al brazo de Golem.

-¿Por qué no destruyes esta planta con uno de tus temblores?-pregunto Tormenta divertida.

-Gran idea mi amor-Golem se preparo para destruir el lugar, cuando Dan apareció de la nada y lo pateo-¿Qué?-.

-¿Ustedes esta vez?-.

-Y esta vez estamos los 6-dijo Dan, mientras Miyoko se agrupaba.

-Eso no les ayudara en nada, nosotros seguimos siendo imparables-y la batalla volvió a iniciar.

Las chicas peleaban con Tormenta, mientras los chicos con Golem, y aunque Golem era muy duro, también era lento, por lo que le costaba seguir los movimientos de los rangers, mientras Tormenta tenía dificultades para defenderse de las chicas, especialmente cuando tenían la ayuda de un miembro del consejo ranger.

Mira y Fabia lanzaron una patada al mismo tiempo, dándole a Tormenta en el abdomen, haciéndola retroceder, fue ese momento que Miyoko aprovecho para atacarla desde el aire y derribarla.

-¡Tormenta!-grito Golem al ver lo que pasaba, en su distracción, Spectra lo derribo deslizándose en el suelo, tiempo que Shun aprovecho para golpearlo con su shuriken, mientras Marucho lo atacaba desde el aire con su bastón y Dan….

-¡Impacto de dragón!-el ataque lanzo a Golem al suelo, pero ambos psycho se incorporaron rápidamente.

-Aun no nos han vencido-declaro Tormenta.

-Eso cambiara ahora ¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-los rangers iniciaron la combinación de sus armas.

-¡Cañón milenario!-.

Al ver eso, Golem se rio-¿Creen que su juguetito me hará daño? Soy invencible-.

-Puede que el cañón milenario no te haga daño por sí solo, pero…..-Miyoko lanzo su vara, la cual se conecto en el cañón, justo en la punta de la espada de Dan-si con el poder del Pegaso-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Súper cañón milenario! ¡Apunten…fuego!-.

Los rangers dispararon su arma, Tormenta se coloco detrás de Golem, pero esta vez, el rayo del cañón era mucho más potente y ambos fueron afectados por el ataque, por lo que cayeron al suelo y explotaron.

**Palacio…..**

-Par de idiotas-dijo Yubel por debajo-esta vez no fue uno, sino dos imbéciles quienes me fallaron, pero no dejare que pierdan su segunda oportunidad ¡Revive a mis guerreros: Oricalcos!-.

**Angel Grove….**

Para el Oricalcos no existe un límite de monstruos y efectivamente, logro hacer crecer a Tormenta y a Golem.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario activado!-.

En cuanto el Megazord apareció, Tormenta dio un salto y dando un giro, le dio una patada al Megazord, quien retrocedió, para luego ser embestido por Golem, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que el Megazord cayó al suelo.

-¡Ahora Tormenta!-.

-¡Tomen!-Tormenta disparo sus relámpagos contra el Megazord, quien los recibió directamente, mientras el impacto hizo que retrocediera aun en el suelo.

En la cabina, los rangers trataban de mantener el control-¡No es justo, son 2 vs 1!-exclamo Dan.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-dijo Marucho preocupado.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí-les recordó Miyoko, mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento-¡Ven Zord Pegaso!-.

Un nuevo zord apareció, uno que tenía la forma de un Pegaso de color plateado, mientras Miyoko subía a su cabina.

-¿Miyoko también tiene un zord? Increíble-dijo Shun impresionado.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo Dan.

El Pegaso dio unos giros en el aire y pateo a ambos psycho, quienes retrocedieron, dándole tiempo al Megazord para levantarse.

-Y aun les tengo más sorpresas ¡Pegaso modalidad combate!-el Pegaso se transformo convirtiendo en un robot de armadura ligera, su casco era la cabeza del Pegaso y ahí surgía su rostro, dos ojos amarillos, con la boca cubierta por una máscara, sus alas se convirtieron en dos sables.

-¡Bien, ahora es una pelea justa!-declaro Fabia, mientras el Megazord y el Pegaso se preparaban para la batalla.

-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen!-gritaron Tormenta y Golem lanzándose al ataque.

El Pegaso peleaba con Tormenta, mientras el Megazord con Golem, el psycho lanzo un golpe con sus puños, pero el Megazord fue más rápido y saco su espada, golpeándolo en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque definitivo y acabo con Golem.

El ver eso, Tormenta lanzo un grito de furia-¡Destruyeron a mi amado! ¡Van a pagar por eso!-grito disparando un relámpago con el Megazord, pero el Pegaso lo intercepto y desvió con sus sables.

-No te preocupes, en seguida te unirás con él ¡Lanza de estrellas!-el Pegaso junto sus sables, convirtiéndolas en una lanza, para después lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Tormenta-¡Pegaso a girar!-.

El Pegaso comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y finalmente golpeo a Tormenta, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, para después caer y explotar, mientras el Pegaso dejaba de girar.

-Y esto fue un punto más para los buenos-dijo Dan, mientras ambos Megazords chocaban sus puños en señal de triunfo.

**Templo…..**

Más tarde y después de la cena, Miyoko le dijo a Dan que debía terminar su tarea, Dan dijo que quería descansar, pero las palabras de su madre fueron…

-Si quieres disfrutar del domingo, termina tu tarea hoy mismo, puede que seas un ranger rojo, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre y me tienes que obedecer-.

No le quedo otra a Dan más que ponerse a trabajar, el reloj ya estaba por marcar la media noche y aun no podía terminar, realmente odiaba las ecuaciones, fue cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-.

Dan volteo y vio a su visitante-¿Mira? Pensé que ya estabas dormida-.

-No puedo dormir-dijo Mira en pijama-así que creí que podría ayudarte con tu tarea-.

-Creo que si necesito mucha ayuda-dijo Dan-las ecuaciones no son lo mío ¡Maldigo al hijo de #%#&$ que creo las ecuaciones!-.

Mira se rio y se sentó a su lado-No son tan complicadas una vez que las entiendes-.

-Lo dudo mucho-.

Mira volvió a reírse, para luego ponerse nerviosa-Entonces ¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunto nervioso.

Dan se quedo pensando, no era que no quisiera la ayuda de Mira, por el contrario, la necesitaba y mucho, pero no quería que Mira se quedara despierta toda la noche por su culpa.

-No es que no la quiera Mira, pero no quiero que te quedes sin dormir-.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy segura que terminaremos con tiempo suficiente para dormir, además, mañana es domingo-.

-Sí, tienes razón, muy bien, entonces ayúdame a terminar con estas malditas ecuaciones-.

-Con mucho-dijo Mira sonriéndole cálidamente.

Y así, en esa sala, Mira se la pasó explicándole a Dan como podía resolver las ecuaciones y aunque al principio le costó mucho trabajo a Dan, poco a poco, comenzó a entenderles, hasta tal punto que Mira se quedo impresionada, pero no fueron los únicos que se quedaron sorprendidos, porque Miyoko y Tommy habían visto todo, no por espiarlos, Miyoko decidió dejar a Dan dormir, tras pensar que su hijo tuvo un día largo peleando con dos monstruos, pero ahora estaba convencida de que hizo lo correcto.

-Lo que no comprendo es porque si le entiende a Mira y ni a ti ni a Salem les entiende-observo Miyoko.

-Porque Mira sabe ganarse su completa atención-dijo Tommy sonriendo, lo que Miyoko comprendió de inmediato.

Sonriendo, Miyoko reconoció que su hijo no dejaba de sorprenderla en ningún momento.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, esta vez lograron destruir a dos psycho, pero en el siguiente capítulo no tendrán mucha acción, ya que todo se desarrollara en el palacio de Yubel, al menos, los principal, ya verán a que me refiero, no se lo pierdan._

_Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, esto es para Haibaku, Ryu-chan y Nicole Sakura, si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo lo más civilizadamente posible, sin que parezca que se ataquen una a la otra y sí, me refiero a Ryu-chan y a Nicole, me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de sacar sus OC del fic, lo siento, pero si no podemos arreglarnos bien, no tendré más opción que hacer eso, parte de la culpa es mía por no haber consultado primero con Nicole, pero en serio, si no hay acuerdo, voy a tener que eliminarlos del fic, lo lamento._

**Maya: **_efectivamente, un 8vo. Ranger, el cual hará su aparición en el capítulo 13 a más tardar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_tengo que decirte que a Nicole Sakura no le agrada mucho la idea, así que lamento tener que decirte que no se va a poder, pero puedes emparejarte con alguien más, eso no es ningún problema, solo dime a quien quieres y listo, gracias por tu apoyo, pero lo de la cama puede alterarla más, ya veré que se hace o como me arreglo las cosas, así que por favor, te pido no hagas ese tipo de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues solo espera a ver que más sigue, porque con ese gato y el par de tontos de Power Rangers, habrá mucha comedia en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_muy bien, en primer lugar, auch, y en segundo lugar, tienes un grave problema de carácter y eso te puede hacer daño en un futuro, en tu salud sobretodo, ya le explique a Ryu-chan que no se va a poder, lo que menos quiero es causar problemas, pero en serio, no deberías tomártelo así, fue una petición de su parte y no lo digo para que te vayas contra ella, ni contra Haibaku, ni contra mí, no quieres y pues ni modo, pero como dice mi papá "¿para qué te amargas innecesariamente?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_Dan tiene sus momentos de repente, aunque otros no tan buenos, como viste en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_te seguiré diciendo así, espero que no haya problemas, se me hace más fácil de recordar, si eso te gusto del par, a ver qué te parece esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar al capítulo 13 para verlo, ya sé que es molesto, pero así aumento el interés del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Salem puede estar loco, pero realmente se graduó con honores, aunque no desaprovechara momentos para hacer de la suyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, lo leeré en cuanto pueda, por cierto, no creo que vayan a salir los de DBZ, ya que si los saco opacaran mucho a los rangers y ellos son los héroes del fic, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, veré como lo saco en el fic y ya vi el primer capítulo, como siempre, muy buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes y sigue siendo el infierno donde están Dan y los otros, aunque lo es más para Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_eso se sabrá con el tiempo y por cierto, tú novia ya me dijo que no, así que ya no se pudo la petición de Ryu-chan y ya le pedí sobre que le baje tantito a sus hormonas para evitar más problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_solo espera a verlo, porque no desaprovechara oportunidad alguna para llevar a cabo sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no tienes que decírmelo, nunca fue mi intención causar tantos problemas, pero creo que ese es mi mayor error, soy demasiado noble y trato de que a todos les guste lo que escribo, especialmente si son OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ryu-chan, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Terminex, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..si Dios quiere…**_


	10. La prueba de Xana

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de darle un poco de protagonismo a villanos, aunque solamente será por una cuestión de Magma, quien decidirá que quiere más poder que nunca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 La prueba de Xana.**

En el templo ranger, Dan y sus amigos llegaron a la sala de descanso, donde encontraron a Salem con guantes de box en sus patas delanteras, mientras golpeaba un globo terráqueo.

-¿Qué haces Salem?-pregunto Mira.

-Estoy practicando mis golpes mortales, si no puedo dominar al mundo al menos voy a golpearlo-dijo Salem volviendo a golpear el globo.

-¿No has visto a mi madre y a los demás?-pregunto Dan.

-Oh si, los muy infames se fueron…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Miyoko hablaba con Tommy sobre la próxima reunión que celebraría el consejo ranger, esta era tan secreta que debía ser en un lugar que nadie se imaginara.

-Se que la reunión es importante y el lugar debe ser 100% secreto, pero me parece demasiado exagerado en el universo donde está la bola de estambre más grande del universo-dijo Miyoko.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez le toco a RJ escoger el lugar y ya sabes cómo es él-dijo Tommy y ambos se rieron, pero alguien más escucho la conversación, era Salem.

-Bola de estambre-dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

**Al día siguiente….**

Miyoko, Tommy y Alfa estaban listos para partir, mientras los rangers desayunaban tranquilamente, fue cuando….

-Yo pido adelante-dijo Salem con una gorra y una maleta al lado.

-Lo siento Salem, pero tienes que quedarte-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los chicos e informarles de nuestra ausencia, solo dales el día libre-.

-Esperen un momento ¿están diciendo que irán a la dimensión donde está la bola de estambre más grande del universo sin mí?-.

-Lo siento Salem, pero te divertirás aquí-.

-Lo dudo-y Salem comenzó a llorar.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y esa es toda la historia-dijo Salem.

-¿Saben lo que significa?-pregunto Dan a sus amigos-¡Que tenemos el día libre!-.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Marucho-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría probar eso que en su planeta llaman ferias, suenan muy divertidas-dijo Fabia.

-Sí, yo apoyo a Fabia-dijo Mira y ambas chocaron sus palmas, mientras Dan saltaba de alegría, Shun solo asintió, mientras Spectra se mantuvo serio, pero le agradaba ver tan feliz a su hermana.

-Yo también voy-dijo Salem-no pienso quedarme aquí solo-.

-¡Entonces andando, a la feria!-grito Dan saliendo corriendo por el pasillo por el lado izquierdo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que le tome recordar que la salida esta por el otro lado?-pregunto Marucho y sus amigos se rieron.

**Palacio….**

Xana caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, cuando Magma apareció-Necesito hablar con alguien-.

-Hazlo rápido Magma, tengo una misión que me encomendó la princesa-.

-Es sobre ella de quien quiero hablarte-dijo Magma de forma misteriosa-escucha, es una locura servirle a Yubel-.

-Cuida tu lengua de fuego-.

-No, piénsalo, todos sabemos el origen de Yubel, así como el de Astronema, no se puede confiar en ellas, no por completo-.

-El amo confía en ambas-.

-Pues se equivoca, créeme-.

-Hablas de traición hacia dos soberanas-.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, para que el amo triunfe, Yubel y Astronema deben ser destruidas-.

-¡Olvídalo!-Xana ataco a Magma y viceversa, fue cuando Xana dándole una patada emprendió la huída, dirigiéndose al salón del trono.

-¡No permitiré que se lo cuentes!-Magma salió en persecución de la general, cuando la alcanzo, comenzaron a pelear, pero debido a que estaban peleando en un pasillo, el espacio les era ilimitado, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno quedara atrapado y eso le paso a Xana, quien quedo atrapada entre la pared y no logro esquivar el ataque de Magma-admiro la devoción que muestras hacia Yubel-.

-Se llama LEALTAD-Xana se dispuso a atacar a Magma, pero él le lanzo una llamarada y Xana rodo por el suelo.

-Pero dime ¿a quién le eres leal? ¿A Yubel o a Koragg?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Sé muy bien que tienes sentimientos por el maestro Koragg, se nota a simple vista, lo comprobé después de que animaste a Golem con Tormenta-.

Xana aparto la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños-Te equivocas, mis sentimientos por Koragg no tienen nada que ver con mi lealtad-Xana ataco, pero Magma se teletransporto-¡Cobarde!-.

Cuando Xana volteo, se topo con Yubel, Koragg, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise, Yubel y Koragg estaban al frente.

-No destruiste al traidor-dijo Yubel fríamente.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, no volverá a suceder-dijo Xana humillada.

-Eso espero o tendré que buscarme otro primer general-ante las palabras de Yubel, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise se arreglaron rápidamente-aunque es obvio que las opciones aquí no son muy buenas-.

Yubel se retiro, seguida por sus 4 siervos, Koragg se dispuso a ir detrás de ellos, cuando Xana lo detuvo.

-Tiene que ayudarme maestro Koragg-.

-¿Ah?-.

-La princesa me destruirá si no destruyo al traidor, por favor, ayude a esta humilde servidora del rey de las tinieblas y de la poderosa soberana Yubel, se lo imploro-.

Koragg miro a Xana y su rostro se reflejo en el visor del caballero lobo-Muy bien-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Magma no solo traiciono a la princesa, también traiciono al amo, él ordeno que fuera la líder de los soberanos y Magma traiciono esas órdenes-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-Recibe un poco del poder de las sombras-Koragg uso su escudo para darle más poder a Xana, quien se sintió recargada y de una manera extraordinaria.

-Me siento imparable-.

-Ahora debes cumplir con tu misión, acaba con ese traidor ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestro-.

**Mientras….**

En una cueva de la Tierra, Magma se encontraba preparando todo para realizar un ritual de magia negra, solo le faltaban dos herramientas más, un bloque de hielo y una planta, cuando las tuvo, pudo comenzar con el ritual.

-¡Levántense y cumplan mis órdenes!-en cuanto Magma dijo eso, Gélido e Hiedra volvieron a la vida.

-Ya era hora-dijo Hiedra.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Gélido molesto.

-Silencio, no es fácil recurrir a una magia que solo los soberanos pueden usar, además del amo, claro, así que no se quejen, los reviví para que me ayuden a derrocar a Yubel, cuando el amo vea que pude vencerla, me convertirá en un soberano y ustedes dos serán mis generales-.

**Feria…**

Ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, los rangers paseaban por la feria, Spectra se quito su máscara, revelando su verdadera identidad, mientras caminaban, se subían a los distintos juegos que encontraban, mientras que Salem se acercaba a un puesto donde el primer premio eran peces de distintos colores.

-Tú quedarías bien frito, tú en sopa, tú al vapor, tú en ceviche, tú en emparedado…-decía sin parar, pero debido a su buena suerte, el dueño se encontraba ocupando atendiendo a los clientes, fue cuando dos brazos lo tomaron.

-No creo que sea un buen lugar para que te quedes-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas? No pude ver la bola de estambre más grande del mundo, así que no me quites el placer de comer…digo….de ver esos hermosos, jugosos y suculentos peces multicolores-.

-Lo siento, pero no-.

-¿Por qué? Dame una sola razón por la cual no-.

-Te los quieres comer-.

-¿Y? Soy un gato-.

-¡Oye Mira, date prisa, nos subiremos a la montaña rusa!-grito Dan.

-¡Ya voy! Vamos Salem, será divertido-dijo Mira abrazando a Salem.

-¿Cómo esperas subirme a ese juego?-.

-Ya verás-.

El plan de Mira consistió en hacer que Salem se hiciera pasar por un peluche, algo que resulto fácil para el gato, aunque también fue una suerte que el encargado del juego no estaba muy atento, cuando el juego inicio, Bulk y Skull llegaron.

-Rayos, nos perdimos el viaje-dijo Skull molesto.

-No importa, nos iremos en el siguiente-dijo Bulk-además, esto nos da tiempo de pensar en nuestro plan para ser famosos-.

-Si ¿Qué plan?-.

-El de resolver el mayor de los misterios-.

-¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle?-.

Bulk miro a su amigo y se preparo para darle un zape, pero Skull se agacho y Bulk termino girando sin control, hasta caerse, pero llevándose consigo a su amigo.

**Palacio….**

Yubel se encontraba meditando en su trono, respirando profundamente y con algunos inciensos prendidos a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrada, que no noto cuando los 3 psycho aparecieron y con mucho sigilo comenzaron a acercarse, rodeándola por tres lados.

-¡Ahora!-ordeno Magma, los psycho se lanzaron al ataque, momento en que Yubel abrió los ojos, mientras Xana, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise aparecían, bloqueando los ataques y lanzándolos lejos-ustedes-.

Yubel se levanto de su trono-Magma, así que trajiste a dos viejos amigos para intentar vencerme, encantador-.

-Yubel, ya probaste que no puedes, es hora de un nuevo líder, tanto de este palacio como de los soberanos-.

-Tal vez-dijo Yubel tranquilamente-pero primero tendrás que ganar una batalla-Yubel se quito su capa y se transformo-¿Quieres apoderarte de mi trono? Adelante, inténtalo ¿crees que puedes controlar el gran poder del Oricalcos? No eres nada-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-Magma se lanzo al ataque, pero Xana bloqueo el ataque y comenzó a luchar contra el psycho, mientras Gélido e Hiedra se prepararon para la batalla.

-Por favor-dijo Yubel divertida, mientras Elgar y Zurgane se colocaban frente a ella para protegerla-apártense-les ordeno.

Cuando sus generales se quitaron, Gélido e Hiedra se lanzaron al ataque, Yubel manejaba muy bien a ambos, quienes atacaba con mucha desesperación, la princesa bloqueo un golpe de Gélido y luego lo pateo derribándolo, Hiedra aprovecho para atacarla, pero Yubel fue más rápida y su mano comenzó a brillar con aura verde, golpeando a Hiedra en la cintura y partiéndola a la mitad, destruyéndola, ante el asombro y terror de Gélido.

-¡Es demasiado poderosa, yo me voy!-Gélido emprendió la huída, pero Yubel simplemente se rio.

-Nadie ha logrado escapar de mí nunca-Yubel creó una esfera verde y la lanzo contra Gélido, quien al recibirla grito lleno de dolor y luego desapareció, tras reírse malignamente, Yubel miro hacia donde estaban Xana y Magma-¿lo ves? Es inútil tratar de arrebatarme el lugar que el amo me dio, soy la princesa de la oscuridad y así será siempre-.

-Permítame destruirlo, mi lady-pidió Xana.

-Claro, no hay mayor placer que destruir a un traidor-al escuchar eso, Magma lanzo bolas de fuego y emprendió la huída-¿querías destruirlo? ¡Entonces ve y acabalo!-.

-¡En seguida!-Xana inicio la persecución del traidor.

**Tierra…**

Magma corría por una playa desierta, iba muy preocupado, su plan había fallado, Yubel había destruido fácilmente a sus dos amigos y ahora lo buscaba a él.

-La princesa me destruirá si vuelvo, tengo que pensar en algo pronto-.

-¡No es necesario!-Xana apareció de la nada y golpeo a Magma con sus sables-la princesa no necesita tomarse la molestia con un insecto tan insignificante como tú-.

-Ya te vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Magma y ambos iniciaron su lucha.

Magma lanzo un golpe con sus puños, pero Xana retrocedió y le dio una patada, pero Magma le disparo bolas de fuego, mismas que Xana desvió con sus sables.

-No me vas a vencer como la última vez, ya que ahora tengo más poder gracias al maestro Koragg-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Ocurre algo Magma? Te ves un poco asustado, quizás ya te diste cuenta de lo idiota que fuiste al traicionar a la princesa, que lastima que ya sea demasiado tarde-.

-¿Qué estoy asustado? ¡Absurdo!-Magma se lanzo contra Xana, lanzando un golpe muy parecido al que Yubel le dio a Hiedra, pero Xana se agacho y golpeo a Magma en la cintura con sus dos sables, el psycho lanzo un alarido de dolor, mientras retrocedía.

-Es tu final asqueroso traidor-Xana reunió energía y disparo una descarga de energía contra Magma, quien la recibió directamente, cayendo al suelo y explotando, mientras Xana se reía de manera maligna y victoriosa.

-Lo hiciste bien-dijo Koragg apareciendo detrás de Xana y la general se inclino.

-Todo gracias a usted, maestro Koragg-.

-La princesa estará complacida, al igual que el amo, la traición no se tolera y todos aquellos que se atrevan a traicionar al amo terminaran así-y Koragg se retiro.

Xana se quedo viendo el hoyo que quedo tras la destrucción de Magma y tras sonreír de manera maligna, se dispuso a seguir a su maestro.

**Templo….**

Los rangers volvieron después de estar paseando un rato en la feria, se divirtieron mucho y habían comido, incluso Salem, aunque casi tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo con el dueño del puesto donde se daban peces de colores.

-No fue mi culpa, además no hice nada malo-decía Salem.

-Intentaste comerte a los peces de ese señor-dijo Marucho.

-Técnicamente no eran sus peces, sino de quienes los ganaran, que culpa tengo si yo fui quien los gano todos-.

-Lanzarse contra las peceras para tomarlos con tus patas no significa que ganaste-dijo Fabia.

-Todos están en contra mía-.

Cuando entraron a la sala de descanso, se encontraron con que Miyoko, Tommy y Alfa ya habían regresado.

-Mamá, que gusto que hayan vuelto ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?-pregunto Dan.

-Bien, tuvimos charlas interesantes-al ver que todos se mostraban muy interesados, agrego-son cosas exclusivamente del consejo ranger, lo siento-.

-Pero veo que también se la pasaron bien el día de hoy-dijo Tommy al ver cómo estaban los chicos-¿hubo algún ataque?-.

-¡Solo de la montaña rusa más rápida de toda la ciudad!-grito Dan emocionado.

-Fue un día tranquilo, como no hemos tenido en días-dijo Shun.

-Ya extrañaba mi máscara-dijo Keith poniéndose su máscara de Spectra.

-¿Y tu como te sientes Salem?-pregunto Alfa.

-Bueno, tuve un buen día, pero no tuve bola de estambre ni peces de colores-y comenzó a llorar.

-No te pongas triste, te traje un regalo-Salem uso un aparato especial y apareció algo que hizo que Salem se animara rápidamente.

-¡Una bola gigante de estambre!-grito contento, mientras saltaba hasta quedar sobre la bola de estambre-oh si-.

Los rangers se rieron al ver como su amigo se animaba tan rápido con solo ver aparecer una bola de estambre.

**Feria…..**

Después de mucho esperar, Bulk y Skull finalmente se subieron a la montaña rusa, pero cuando bajaron, estaban muy mareados.

-Fue una…..experiencia…religiosa…..-dijo Skull muy verde por lo mareado.

-Si bueno….realmente me divertí-Bulk se quito su gorro y lo puso sobre una banca, mientras Skull ya no resistió más y tomando el gorro de Bulk vomito en él-oye, dame eso-Bulk le quito el gorro y se lo puso, cuando sintió sobre su cabeza algo extraño-por favor…dime que esto es soda-Skull se quedo callado y emprendió la huída-¡Vuelve aquí!-.

**Palacio…**

Después de encargarse de los traidores, Yubel llamo a Drago para poder informarle sobre la situación.

-Los traidores han sido exterminados como ordeno, mi señor-.

-Bien hecho, pero tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar, perdieron demasiado con el inútil intento de traición de Magma y sus dos compañeros-.

-Como diga amo-dijo Yubel respetuosamente y la comunicación se corto-ya escucharon las órdenes del amo, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-.

-Espero haber demostrado mi lealtad hacia usted de la mejor manera, mi lady-dijo Xana humildemente.

-Si esperas que te lo agradezca, puedes olvidarte de eso, ser leal es tu deber conmigo-dijo Yubel fríamente.

-Si alteza-.

Yubel se dispuso a retirarse, pero entonces paso cerca de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, para luego irse y Xana se quedo sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado, se que esta vez los rangers no tuvieron mucha acción, pero les di un poco de descanso y diversión, porque el siguiente capítulo será algo duro e intenso para Dan, porque recibirá un reto, no se lo pierdan._

**Jessi Kuso: **_honestamente a mí tampoco me gustan las matemáticas, tengo más mente creativa e imaginativa, por eso estudie diseño gráfico, aunque ahí también tiene sus matemáticas, pero menos que en otras carreras al menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_aclarando, no quiero sacarte del fic, fue algo que dije porque por lo que veía no se podía llegar a un acuerdo sin que pareciera que se atacaran, pero a decir verdad, no me gusta sacar personas de mis fics, pero si tú decides salir del fic adelante, es tu decisión, así como la de Haibaku, vaya, no me esperaba que ocurriera esto, la vida es demasiado complicada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_se paciente por favor, el siguiente especial será de la conquista de Asgard, es decir, de la serie los Vengadores, por favor, un poquito de paciencia, estoy haciendo los especiales que ya tenía más detallados y al de Harry Potter le faltan cosas por pulir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_hay una frase que dice "no te sientes donde se sientan los burlones, porque ellos son los más miserables de todas las criaturas" y otra "respeta y sigue a las personas piadosas, más no a los santurrones", en pocas palabras, no te debes rebajar al nivel de aquellos que disfrutan molestando, porque con eso solo demuestras ser igual a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_yo acepto las disculpas, pero honestamente debes buscar una forma de transmitir ese enojo de otra forma, por ejemplo, yo también tenía esos problemas, aun los tengo, pero ya menos que antes, gracias a que tomo clases de Tae Kwon Do y eso me está ayudando mucho, respecto a los OC de ambos, yo no quiero sacarlos, pero si ellos deciden salirse no hay nada que pueda hacer y no es necesario que abandones Fanfiction, esa no es solución, lo que necesitas es ayuda para poder canalizar mejor esa rabia, porque aunque te salgas y no buscas ayuda, va a ser igual en todas partes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_no tienes idea y si, Miyoko es dura, porque como ya dijo, quiere que su hijo tenga una vida normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no van a salir realmente y ya leí tu fic, te deje un comentario, no sé si ya lo viste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_en primer lugar, yo no quiero sacar a nadie del fic, pero al ver como se estaban poniendo las cosas no creí que hubiera otra solución, especialmente cuando como tú dijiste, el fic parecía estarse convirtiendo en un campo de guerra y sé que de eso trata el fic, pero no quiero que los comentarios también se vuelvan eso, en fin, si quieres sacar tu personaje está bien, es tu decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_oye ¿te equivocaste o intentaste robarme mi nombre de usuario? Porque así apareció un comentario que dejaste antes de ese, espero que haya sido un error y efectivamente, tendrás que esperar hasta el capítulo 13. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_como dices que es tu personaje mejor lo mantengo alejado de Salem y de la escuela, me imagino que sabes porque de Salem ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero mejor ya no hay que seguir el pleito, no me gustaría tener que decirte lo mismo que le dije a ellos 3 en el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso espero, ya fue algo corta, pero tuvo que ser así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_no te preocupes, a veces pasa, me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no es que sea despistado, simplemente Dan es lo que llaman un líder todo, es entusiasta, lucha con valor, etc. Pero cuando se trata de escuela es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jessi Kuso, Ryu-chan, Maya, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, JesusST e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…..si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Duelo con Koragg

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que Dan tenga su primer duelo con el guerrero más implacable y terrible del reino de las tinieblas, mismo que le revelara una verdad acerca del fallecimiento de su padre, dejando a Miyoko con el pecho lleno de preocupación._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Duelo con Koragg.**

**Palacio….**

Koragg estaba usando su magia para ver las batallas que Dan había tenido en todo ese tiempo, desde el día que lo conoció, hasta su batalla con los psycho.

-El joven Kuso tiene una gran habilidad en la batalla, realmente es un guerrero único, tiene algo que lo hace diferente a los otros rangers, tal vez sea hora de probarlo personalmente-.

**Templo….**

Los rangers se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, Tommy les puso una serie de obstáculos que tenían que evadir sin destruirlos, es decir, era una prueba de velocidad e inteligencia, para Shun fue fácil, sus habilidades ninja le permitieron cruzarlo sin ninguna dificulta.

El resto tuvo algunas dificultades, pero ya lo habían logrado y en un tiempo, que aunque no se llamaría tiempo record, era buen tiempo, considerando que eran novatos aun.

-No está nada mal-dijo Tommy-pero aun les falta mucho-.

-Es sorprendente lo rápido que han progresado, realmente me han impresionado-dijo Miyoko sonriendo.

-Gracias mamá, significa mucho que….-Dan se vio silenciado por un tremendo dolor de cabeza, uno que por poco hace que caiga al suelo, de no ser porque Shun y Spectra lo sostuvieron.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Miyoko preocupadas.

Dan se sostenía la cabeza, mientras escuchaba una voz-_"Saludos ranger rojo"-._

No le tomo mucho tiempo reconocer la voz y con gran esfuerzo dijo entre dientes-Koragg ¿Qué quieres? ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-.

_-"Tranquilo, lo único que deseo es retarte a una batalla uno a uno, solo tú y yo, nadie más"-._

-¿Uno a uno? No te creo-.

_-"Te doy mi palabra de que así será, te espero en las afueras de Angel Grove, en la playa, en una hora, no faltes"-._

-¿Qué pasa si no me presento?-.

_-"No querrás saber la respuesta a esa pregunta"-._

Con esa última frase, Koragg corto la comunicación y Dan comenzó a respirar agitadamente, cuando se calmo, vio que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, confundidos y esperando que les explicara.

-Era Koragg, hablo dentro de mi cabeza-.

-Telepatía-dijo Tommy.

-Como sea, no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, pero al parecer quiere pelear conmigo, en una hora me quiere ver en la playa-.

-Pues le daremos gusto-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

-No, solo me quiere a mí, dijo que sería una batalla uno a uno e incluso me dio su palabra-explico Dan, mientras el silencio volvía.

-¿Qué harás entonces?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-Lo enfrentare, ya que también me dijo que si no me presento entonces no querré ver lo que hará-.

-Ni hablar-dijo Miyoko-de ninguna manera iras a enfrentar a Koragg solo-.

-Mamá, si no lo hago….-.

-Lo haremos juntos, no pienso dejare pelear con el guerrero más peligroso del reino de las tinieblas tú solo ¿no estás de acuerdo Tommy?-.

Tommy se quedo en silencio y vio a Dan-¿Quieres pelear con él?-.

-Una parte de mí desea hacerlo, pero sé que debo para evitar que dañe a alguien inocente-.

-Entonces ve y que el poder te proteja-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-¿Qué?-grito Miyoko-¡Tommy! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?-.

-Miyoko, entiendo porque te preocupa esto, pero recuerda que Koragg no solo es un feroz guerrero, también es el único que posee honor y palabra en todo el reino de las tinieblas, si él dice que será uno vs uno, entonces es porque es cierto-.

-Sí, pero…..-.

-No te preocupes, Koragg no matara a Dan, porque Dan aun no es el guerrero que él quiere-.

-Estoy escuchando-.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Ve y enfréntalo-dijo Tommy sonriendo-pero ten cuidado, Koragg es un enemigo formidable-.

-Lo tendré, en seguida regreso chicos, le daré su merecido a ese tipo-y Dan se retiro, mientras sus amigos lo veían irse con preocupación.

-Dan, ten cuidado-dijo Mira apretando sus manos en su pecho.

Más tarde, los rangers estaban en el centro de mando, mientras Alfa activaba las pantallas para que pudieran ver la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

-No me agrada, debimos haber ido todos-dijo Fabia.

-Si lo hubieran hecho, solo habrían despertado la furia de Koragg, les puedo asegurar que la batalla es como él dijo, solo serán ellos dos-dijo Tommy.

-Eso espero-dijo Marucho, mientras la pantalla mostraba el campo de batalla.

**Playa…**

El día era nublado, hacía un viento helado y las olas golpeaban con fuerza, por esa razón, ese día la playa fue cerrada, eso y el hecho de que se había visto un tiburón merodeando por las aguas.

En la orilla, Koragg se encontraba viendo el mar, mientras el agua tocaba sus pies, sosteniendo su escudo y esperando la llegada de su oponente, algo que no tardo en suceder.

-Viniste-dijo sin voltearse.

Dan solo mantenía su rostro serio y saco su morfo-¡Poder de Dragón, Forma Ranger!-al instante, Dan ya estaba transformado.

-Bien, así está mejor-dijo Koragg aun sin voltearse.

-Habla ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-.

Tras seguir mirando hacia el mar, Koragg finalmente volteo-Quiero ver si eres digno de llamarte mi rival-.

-¿Tu rival?-.

-Si-Koragg recordó la primera vez que vio a Dan, especialmente el momento de cuando bloqueo un golpe con su espada-desde el momento en que bloqueaste mi ataque me llamaste mucho la atención, a excepción del amo, nadie había sido capaz de bloquear mis ataques y tú, siendo un novato, lograste hacerlo, ni siquiera tu padre pudo hacerlo-.

-Otra vez mencionas a mi padre ¿acaso lo conociste?-.

-Muy bien, yo fui quien termino con su existencia-.

-¿Qué?-.

**Templo….**

Al escuchar eso, los amigos de Dan pusieron expresiones de asombro, incluso Shun y Spectra tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado para mantenerse serios.

-No puede ser-dijo Mira incrédula-¿es eso cierto?-le pregunto a Miyoko, quien simplemente se quedo callada.

**Playa….**

Dan comenzó a temblar, de enfado, de impresión, de muchas otras cosas-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡EXPLICATE!-.

-Primero debes saber que con esto no busco que te enfades, ya que eso evitara que pelees con todo lo que tienes, así que primero cálmate-.

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES!-Dan saco su espada y se lanzo contra Koragg, quien bloqueo el ataque y luego le dio una patada en el estomago.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes pelear cuando la rabia te impulsa-.

-¡CALLATE!-.

Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Koragg lo detuvo y lo derribo-Si te calmas te contare todo y podremos tener una verdadera batalla-.

El tono calmado de Koragg y sus palabras, comenzaron a hacer que Dan respirara profundamente y se relajaba, para después levantarse y bajar su espada.

-Te escucho-.

-Tu padre fue un gran ranger y guerrero, valiente y decidido, igual que tú, solo por debajo de Tommy, ya que él es el más grande ranger de todos, pero no hablamos de él, tú padre hizo algo que molesto al amo y me dio la orden de liquidarlo, sin embargo, soy un guerrero de honor, así que le di la oportunidad de defenderse, peleo con valor y con honor, pero no fue el rival que esperaba, lo derrote sin problemas, pero aunque no me dio la batalla que esperaba, demostró tener mucho valor y honor, por eso le di un final rápido y lo menos doloroso posible, incluso deje que los rangers le rindieran un homenaje, para el amo estuvo bien, ya que acabe con la existencia de Shinjiro-.

Dan escucho todo, Koragg no se burlaba ni se regocijaba con haber matado a su padre, al contrario, reconoció que su padre fue un guerrero valiente, además de que permitió que los rangers se despidieran de él.

-¿Por qué trabajas para Drago? Eres muy diferente a todos sus siervos, incluyéndolo-.

-Debes ser muy valiente o muy tonto por pronunciar su nombre, pero te contestare, él es el amo, así debe ser, el triunfara al final-.

-Entonces, tú quieres que el venza, pero no si no lo hace con honor-Dan estaba más confundido que nunca.

-Sin honor la victoria no significa nada, es lo único en el universo que nadie te puedo quitar-.

Dan miraba a Koragg con más confusión-¿Para qué me hiciste venir?-.

-Como dije, quiero ver si eres digno de llamarte mi rival, considera esto una prueba, deseo ver si eres el guerrero que he esperado tanto tiempo-.

-Adelante-.

Dan y Koragg se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras Koragg sacaba su espada, Dan también alzaba la suya y comenzó la batalla.

**Palacio…**

Yubel y sus siervos también observaban el duelo que se estaba desatando-Un caballero vs un dragón, que emocionante-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Xana solo miraba en silencio la batalla de Koragg con Dan, mientras sonreía emocionada, mientras los otros 4.

-¡Denme una "K"!-.

-¡K!-.

-¡Denme una "O"!-.

-¡O!-.

-¡Denme una "R"!-.

-¡R!-.

-¡Denme una "A"!-.

-¡A!-.

-¡Denme una "G"!-.

-¡G!-.

-¡Denme otra "G"!-.

-¡G!-.

-¿Qué dice?-.

-¡No se!-grito Elgar y sus amigos lo vieron en silencio, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

**Playa…**

Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Koragg lo bloqueo con su escudo, para luego lanzar uno con la suya, pero Dan dio un salto hacia atrás y los esquivo.

-No está mal, eres muy rápido, lograste esquivar mi ataque-.

-Pero me imagino que no estás peleando con todo lo que tienes ¿verdad?-.

-También eres muy buen analizando, ahora veo porque eres el ranger rojo, realmente sabes analizar la situación y a tu oponente-.

-Para lo único que no soy bueno es para la escuela, lo cual es algo extraño si consideras que técnicamente el entrenamiento ranger es una especie de escuela-.

Koragg se lanzo a la batalla, Dan bloqueo un ataque de la espada de Koragg con la suya, para después patearlo, pero Koragg lanzo su escudo al suelo y detuvo la patada de Dan, para asombro del muchacho.

-Buen intento, pero un guerrero siempre debe estar atento a todo, además de que aunque eres rápido, eres una tortuga comparado conmigo-y Koragg lanzo a Dan contra el suelo-vamos, levántate, esta batalla no debe terminar tan rápido-.

Dan se levanto y miro a Koragg desafiante-No termina todavía, apenas está comenzando-.

-Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar de ti, después de todo, no serías digno hijo de Shinjiro si no tuvieras su determinación y espíritu de lucha, pero tú eres más especial en cierta forma-.

Dan no supo si sentirse halagado o enojado, así que solo se lanzo a la batalla, Koragg lo espero quieto y Dan ataco.

Koragg detuvo el golpe de la espada solo con su mano, ante el asombro de Dan, quien intento hacer que Koragg soltara la espada, pero no lo lograba.

-Realmente eres un ser implacable-dijo Dan.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí, al menos, no aun-Koragg le dio una patada y Dan soltó su espada, mientras rodaba por el suelo-eres demasiado débil, pero tienes el potencial que buscaba-Koragg arrojo la espada al suelo-pero por ahora, solamente es una pérdida de tiempo-.

En el suelo, Dan apretaba los puños y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse-Te equivocas-.

-¿Eh?-.

-No soy tan débil como crees-Dan comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo-¡No lo soy!-el brillo aumento intensamente.

-¿Qué?-.

Dan levanto su espada-¡Impacto de dragón!-el ataque de Dan estaba potenciado, Koragg se protegió con su espada del golpe, pero aun así, el ataque lo hizo retroceder hasta estrellarse con unas rocas de la playa, mientras que Dan caía de rodillas agotado.

Koragg se incorporo, mientras aun mostraba señales del ataque-Eso si me gusto, realmente eres un chico extraordinario, eres el rival que tanto he esperado-.

-Te lo dije…no soy tan débil como creías….-dijo Dan respirando agotado.

-Eso veo, pero aun te falta mucho para poder llegar a ser el rival perfecto para mí, por ahora, has pasado la prueba-Koragg recogió su escudo y guardo la espada-te felicito, estaré esperando el día en que tendremos nuestra gran batalla con ansias-.

-Y cuando ese día llegue, vengare a mi padre ¿me escuchaste?-.

-Eso lo veremos-Koragg se retiro, mientras Dan perdía la transformación, aun estaba muy cansado.

_-"Dan…..hijo ¿te encuentras bien?"-_llamo Miyoko por el comunicador.

-Si…..pero no creo que pueda volver solo al templo-dijo Dan bromeando-Alfa…. ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

_-"En seguida Dan"-._

En menos de 5 segundos, Dan fue teletransportado al templo e inmediatamente, llevado a la enfermería, donde le hicieron todos los análisis necesarios para conocer su condición.

-Todo parece estar bien, simplemente usaste demasiada energía en ese último ataque-

-Tenía que demostrarle que no era tan débil como él creía-.

-Y yo diría que mordiste más de lo que pudiste-dijo Marucho y todos se rieron.

-No lo molesten-dijo Mira-lo importante es que Dan está bien y que hoy le demostró a Koragg el grandioso ranger que es-.

-Gracias Mira-dijo Dan sonriendo, mientras Mira se sonrojaba levemente.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Miyoko apareció-Necesito hablar con Dan a solas, así que por favor, salgan-.

Los rangers asintieron y tras despedirse de Dan, comenzaron a abandonar la enfermería, una vez que madre e hijo se quedaron solos, se hizo un incomodo silencio, Miyoko decidió esperar a que Dan dijera la primera palabra o más bien, la pregunta que tanto lo torturaba por dentro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-No creí que fuera necesario, además, tenía miedo-.

-¿Miedo de que?-.

-De que intentaras buscar venganza contra Koragg, hoy lo comprobé, si te hubiera dicho, habrías buscado la manera de vengarte de él-.

-Entiendo, pero…..-.

-La venganza no es el camino Dan, yo también me sentí furiosa cuando Koragg mato a tu padre, pero Halakthy y Zordon me enseñaron que la venganza no solucionaría nada, no devolvería a tu padre, lo único que haría sería convertirnos en lo que combatimos, recuerda siempre esta frase: la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena-.

-Supongo que entiendo un poco, no quiero vengarme de Koragg por lo que hizo, simplemente deseo derrotarlo, pero…..-.

-Si quieres vencer a Koragg, adelante, entrena más duro y vuélvete mucho más fuerte, sin importar cuantos años te tome, pero nunca lo hagas por buscar la venganza-.

Dan se quedo en silencio un tiempo-Necesitare tiempo para darme a la idea-.

-Tomate todo el que necesites, hijo mío-Miyoko le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería, Dan se quedo solo un momento y al instante, Mira apareció.

-Mira ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Tu madre me dijo que entrara y que te diera algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

Mira se sonrojo y por toda contestación, le dio un abrazo a Dan, al principio, el ranger rojo se quedo confundido, pero poco a poco, correspondió el abrazo, mientras se sentía mejor que antes, al ver la escena, Miyoko sonrió y cerró la puerta suspirando.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-pregunto Tommy.

-Todo bien, Mira hizo un buen trabajo-.

-No me refería a eso-.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres, ahora que Dan sabe cómo murió su padre, el momento de que se entere de la verdad se acerca, aunque no sé si podré hacerlo-.

-Pase lo que pase, todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte-.

-No, esto es asunto mío, yo se lo oculte a Dan y debo ser yo quien se lo diga…y también, debo ser solo yo quien sufra el castigo por ello-.

Sin que ninguno de los dos rangers se diera cuenta, Shun había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora se mostraba muy serio.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, Dan tuvo su primer duelo contra el poderoso Koragg y aunque aún le falta mucho por mejorar, ya le demostró que está más allá de lo que Koragg imagino, pero ahora sabe la verdad sobre su padre y aun le queda un secreto más por descubrir, en el siguiente capítulo, el especial con Asgard, no se lo pierdan._

**Ann Mora: **_no odies al gato, solo hace lo que mejor hacen, comen ratones, peces, pájaros, entre otras cosas, además de que Salem no puede evitarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_ok, bájale tantito, un solo novio, no quiero tener más problemas por bipolaridad, te lo pido amablemente por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_por petición tuya, Kenneth aparecerá, espero te guste su participación, aunque no sea muy larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_muy bien, pero espero que hayas aprendido la lección, lamento mucho lo de Haibaku, pero son cosas de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_esas preguntas se irán respondiendo conforme el fic avance, respecto a Koragg, no existe ranger que no conozca al temible caballero lobo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_las cosas deben seguir su curso, no puedes obligarlas a ser amigas y menos después de lo que pasó, solo hay que esperar lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_los leeré en cuanto pueda, aunque no sé cuándo será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo decía precisamente por eso, ya que los lobos son familiares de los perros y los perros odian a los gatos, es algo natural, así que por favor, contrólate cuando estés con Salem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_te dije que en este capítulo te iba a dar risa Salem y el par de bobos de la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_el Magma que salió aquí en el fic no es el mismo de Fuerza Mística, es otro muy diferente, el de los 10 terrores forma parte del ejército de Octomus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Ryu-chan, Maya, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf, Zeus, Moon-9215 y JesusST.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes….si Dios quiere…**_


	12. La caida de Asgard

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el segundo especial de este fic, de la serie los Vengadores, se conocerá como fue que el gran reino de Asgard fue conquistado por el reino de las tinieblas, todo por la mano traidora de un hijo de Odín._

_Los sucesos de este capítulo ocurrieron dos años antes de que Halakthy y Zordon fueran capturados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 La caída de Asgard.**

En el lejano reino de Asgard, el padre de los dioses nórdicos, Odín, estaba tomando su sueño, el cual servía para restaurar su poder y así proteger su reino, pero mientras dormía, su reino quedaba indefenso y vulnerable a ataques enemigos.

Gigantes de hielo, trol, elfos oscuros e incluso el hijo de Odín, Loki, el dios de las travesuras, intentaban apoderarse del trono de Odín, pero siempre eran detenidos por los valientes guerreros de Asgard y el hijo mayor de Odín, el señor del trueno, Thor, pero ese día, algo terrible ocurrió.

Loki, harto de fracasar, pidió ayuda al rey de las tinieblas, Drago no necesito que se lo pidieran dos veces, porque él sabía que los asgardianos eran poderosos y una gran amenaza para sus planes, por esa razón preparo su plan de ataque, primero, envió a su mejor guerrero, Koragg a pelear contra Thor y distraerlo para evitar que llegara a Asgard, después, junto con Vile y Octomus ataco Asgard.

El reino de las tinieblas estaba atacando el gran reino de Asgard, Vile, Octomus y Loki iban al frente, dirigiendo el ejército que consistían en las criaturas malignas de Asgard, likers, zombis, sombras ninja, espantajos y engendros.

-¡Avancen, no se detengan, hasta que el trono de Asgard esté en manos de su legitimo dueño: Loki!-grito Loki riéndose como maniático y Octomus le lanzo una descarga que lo tiro.

-Cuida tu lengua, si todo sale bien, el amo te cederá el trono y si no, bueno, no querrás conocer su ira-.

-Si…lo siento, no quise ofenderlos-dijo Loki humillado.

-Ya basta los dos-intervino Vile-el amo está a punto de llegar, tenemos que llegar hasta el centro de este pueblo para que puede aparecer-.

**Mientras…..**

En la Tierra, Thor intentaba irse a Asgard, pero Koragg no se lo permitía y cada vez que intentaba abrir un portal, Koragg lo atacaba.

-Tus intentos por detenerme su inútiles mortal, nada puede detener al poderoso Thor-.

-No pretendo detenerte por siempre, solo hasta que el amo me ordene que me detenga, eres un guerrero valiente Thor y por eso es un honor para mí pelear contra ti-.

-Tus palabras hablan con verdad y honor, no entiendo porque sirves al rey de las tinieblas-.

-Eso es cosa mía, además de que yo no entiendo como alguien que tiene tanto honor tiene como hermano a alguien tan deshonroso como Loki-.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Loki, sin importar lo que haya hecho, sigue siendo mi hermano-dijo Thor alzando su martillo.

-Lo defiendes a pesar de que tu hermano te traiciono, que impresionante, pero me imagino que no sabes que fue él quien solicito la ayuda del amo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Loki quiere el trono de tu padre y por esa razón pidió la ayuda del amo, a cambio del trono, Loki le servirá fielmente-.

Al escuchar eso, Thor apretó el puño con furia-Loki pagara por su traición cuando todo esto termine-.

-En eso estamos ambos de acuerdo-dijo Koragg misteriosamente, Thor se quedo confundido y ambos se lanzaron a la batalla.

**Asgard…**

Las valkirias y los guerreros asgardianos se prepararon para enfrentar al ejército, al frente estaba su líder valkiria montada sobre un Pegaso.

-¡Valkirias, sus lugares en Valhala están asegurados, protejan a Odín con sus vidas!-los asgardianos se lanzaron a la batalla.

El ejército oscuro era poderoso, especialmente con sus nuevas adquisiciones, ni Amora la encantadora ni Scorch el verdugo tuvieron que intervenir, la batalla estaba siendo ganada.

-Pero la guerra aun no-dijo Vile-ya es hora, el amo viene en camino-.

Varios relámpagos negros iluminaron el cielo, para luego oscurecerse por un eclipse, la vegetación de Asgard comenzó a pudrirse y el agua se torno negra y roja, sin poder tomarse, los animales comenzaron a alterarse, mientras un gran poder maligno se sentía en el ambiente y finalmente, el rey de las tinieblas apareció, Drago se levanto, mientras ambos soberanos y los soldados oscuros se inclinaban ante él.

Drago miro alrededor, observo al ejército asgardiano y luego sus ojos vieron el interior del palacio, donde Odín dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, además de esas habilidades, también podía sentir el nivel de poder de los asgardianos, cuando sintió el poder de todos, soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Ese es el poder de los dioses nórdicos? Que patéticos, esperaba más de ustedes, supongo que era de esperar, ya que su rey está durmiendo como el haragán que es, mientras deja que su leal escoria haga el trabajo duro-.

-¡Valkirias, ataquen!-las valkirias se lanzaron a la batalla-¡Por Asgard!-.

Lanzaron sus lanzas y golpes con sus armas, pero no lograban dañar el cuerpo de Drago, ni siquiera lo rasguñaban.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? Muy bien, entonces me toca atacar ¡Fantasmas de la muerte!-

Drago invoco una serie de fantasmas malignos, los cuales atacaron a los asgardianos, quienes trataron de defenderse, pero los fantasmas no eran dañados por sus golpes, pero ellos si dañaban a los asgardianos, en menos de un minuto, todo el ejército de valkirias y soldados de Asgard quedaron en el suelo vencidos.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Loki feliz-¡Ahora solo falta el palacio!-.

-Yo mismo me encargare de esto, ustedes no intervengan-ordeno Drago-a veces es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio-.

El cuerpo de Drago brillo y se encogió hasta quedar un poco más grande que un asgardiando, avanzo con paso firme, como lo hace un rey, a su paso, los habitantes de Asgard se ocultaban en sus hogares, fue cuando Drago vio a una niña aterrada y oculta detrás de un barril, los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad, pero en lugar de hacerle algo, siguió su camino, mientras la niña rompía en llanto.

El rey simplemente ignoro el llanto de la niña y continuo avanzando, la razón por la cual no se molesto en acabar con la pequeña fue porque ella tenía miedo y el miedo es uno de los sentimientos que lo hacían más poderoso.

Los asgardianos cerraron las puertas del palacio, mientras lady Syf se colocaba su casco, preparándose para la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse, pero no pudo evitar pronunciar un nombre….

-Thor…ven pronto por favor-.

**Tierra…..**

El señor del trueno creó un poderoso relámpago que lanzo contra Koragg, quien lo bloqueo con su escudo, el relámpago no logro destruir el escudo, pero sí hizo retroceder a Koragg.

-Tienes mucha resistencia, caballero del mal, debo reconocerlo-dijo Thor impresionado.

-Aun no has visto nada, te falta mucho para comprender el gran poder de las tinieblas ¡Contempla el ojo del amo!-el centro del escudo se abrió y el ojo rojo se rebeló-¡Ataque de lobo!-.

Thor creó una barrera para protegerse, pero aun así, el ataque lo lanzo contra el suelo, dejándolo impresionado por eso.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Te lo dije, aun te falta mucho por aprender del poder del amo, él existió desde mucho antes que los dioses de Asgard, antes de los titanes y antes que la propia luz-.

-Aun así, un asgardiano nunca se rinde-.

-Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar-dijo Koragg, mientras se colocaba en guardia, al igual que Thor, el hijo de Odín debía darse prisa, porque su hogar no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

**Asgard….**

Mientras lady Syf y sus soldados estaban aguardando en el interior del palacio, afuera se escuchaba el estruendo de una gran batalla, la valiente asgardiana sabía que su gente estaba luchando con valor, pero el nuevo mal que los atacaba, era sumamente poderoso, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida y el gran Odín aun no despertaba, para ello, todavía le faltaba un día.

De pronto, el estruendo exterior ceso, los soldados se prepararon para lo que fuera y de la nada y con mucha violencia, la puerta fue derribada, mientras una valkiria caía al suelo, gravemente lastimada y con sangre en todo su cuerpo, lady Syf se cubrió la boca por el horror que presenciaba y entonces, el mortal enemigo apareció.

-Así que este es el palacio del poderoso Odín, padre de los dioses nórdicos, es lindo, considerando que se trata de un anciano tonto-dijo Drago con maldad, el rey comenzó a avanzar, mientras detrás de él aparecían Vile, Octomus, Loki, Amora y Scorch.

-Loki, juro que pagaras por tu traición-dijo Syf molesta.

Loki se rio-No me hagas reír estúpida, esta vez he traído a un poderoso aliado, el cual ni todo el ejército de valkirias pudo detener, este será su fin-.

Vile y Octomus se prepararon para la batalla, pero Drago los detuvo-Yo mismo me encargare de ellos, quiero ver que tan poderosos son los guerreros asgardianos-.

Lady Syf saco su espada-¡Por Asgard!-los soldados se lanzaron a la batalla, Drago avanzo con tranquilidad y la batalla comenzó.

Los soldados de Asgard atacaban por todas direcciones, con sus espadas, hachas, flechas, lanzas, incluso los cuervos de alrededor se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Drago solo recibía los ataques sin sufrir el menor rasguño.

Los asgardianos luchaban con valor, mientras lady Syf esperaba el momento para atacar, Drago ni se molestaba en detener los ataques, simplemente los recibía, hasta que retrocedieron respirando agitadamente.

-¿Ya se cansaron? Bien, es mi turno-nadie supo que paso, pero en menos de 10 segundos, los soldados asgardianos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, para asombro de todos.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Amora incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Fui demasiado rápido? Lo único que hice fue darles un golpe con mis garras, nada extraordinario y ni siquiera use la mitad de mi poder-los ojos de Drago brillaron, mientras Syf se mantenía en guardia-tú debes ser la querida de Thor ¿no es así?-la pregunta de Drago hizo que Amora apretara los dientes molesta-aunque tengo entendido que él tiene algo con una mortal llamada Jane Foster ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? ¿Igual que Amora?-.

-No caeré en tus trucos-dijo Syf sin bajar la espada.

-¿Qué trucos?-pregunto Drago divertido.

-Se que solo quieres confundirme y así hacerle algo a Odín, pero eso no pasara-.

-No puedes mentirle al rey de las tinieblas, mis palabras te están hiriendo, sabes que son verdaderas, te sientes humillada, confundida y preguntándote que ve en esa sucia mortal-.

Syf apretó con fuerza su espada, mientras Amora hacía lo propio con sus puños, las palabras de Drago herían a ambas, pero por toda contestación, Syf se lanzo contra Drago y comenzó a golpearlo con su espada.

Primero ataco sus piernas buscando derribarlo, pero el ataque no sirvió de nada, luego trato de clavarle la espada en su espalda, el resultado fue el mismo, era como si su espada golpeara un material más duro que el metal y el vibranium juntos.

-¿Por qué no logro herirte?-.

-Tu patética arma no servirá contra mí, yo estoy más allá de los males que tu mundo conoce, hoy es el día en que enfrentaran el Ragnaros-.

-¡Nunca!-Syf dio un salto y lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero cuando golpeo el rostro de Drago, la espada se rompió en mil pedazos-¿Qué?-.

-Eres patética ¡Garra dragón!-Drago sujeto a Syf del cuello y la estrello contra la pared, mientras Syf sentía una descarga de energía recorrer su cuerpo, lastimándolo cada vez más-se supone que los asgardianos son los seres más poderosos de este mundo y sin embargo me fue muy sencillo conquistarlos, podría matarte fácilmente, pero a diferencia de Loki, sé que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte y por ello te dejare vivir, a ti y a tus amigos, para que puedan ver como su glorioso reino es sometido a mi voluntad-Drago lanzo a Syf contra el suelo-llévenla con los otros-los likers entraron y se llevaron a Syf.

Cuando el salón quedo solo con Drago, los dos soberanos y los tres malvados asgardianos, Loki soltó una risa de triunfo.

-¡Finalmente, este mundo es mío!-los ojos de Drago brillaron.

-Aun no-Drago avanzo hacia donde Odín se encontraba durmiendo, reponiendo sus energías.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Amora preocupada.

Drago no contesto, solo alzo su garra y libero una neblina oscura, la cual se introdujo en el cuerpo de Odín, el padre de los dioses nórdicos hizo muecas de dolor y luego de terror, para después quedarse como había estado cuando inicio todo, durmiendo plácidamente, aunque los ojos de Drago brillaron con malévolo placer.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-pregunto Vile.

-Ya que a Odín le gusta dormir mucho, lo he capturado en sus sueños, una pesadilla que nunca terminara, permanecerá dormido por toda la eternidad, ya que la única forma de salvarlo es destruyéndome y eso es imposible-con esas palabras, Drago se dirigió hacia el balcón y se asomo, descubrió que su ejército estaba esperando noticias-¡Asgard ha caído!-declaro alzando su garra.

Al escuchar eso, los ejércitos del mal lanzaron gritos de victoria, aquellos que podían hablar no paraban de gritar…

-¡Salve lord Drago, salve lord Drago….!-.

**Tierra…**

El lugar donde Koragg y Thor habían estado peleando ahora estaba muy destruido, Thor respiraba agitadamente, mientras Koragg se mantenía tranquilo, aunque se le notaba algo cansado.

-¡No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo, villano, voy a terminar con esto!-Thor preparo su próximo ataque, pero para su asombro, Koragg solo se relajo y guardo su espada-¿Qué haces?-.

-Ya no es necesario que siga peleando contigo, la batalla en Asgard ha terminado-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-El amo me lo informo, tu reino ahora le pertenece a las fuerzas de las tinieblas-.

-¿Qué? ¡Mientes!-.

-Si no me crees, intenta ir a Asgard, yo no te detendré-Thor frunció el ceño e intento abrir un portal, pero como Koragg había dicho, no pudo hacerlo-te lo dije, ahora el amo es el gobernante supremo de Asgard, ya no es necesario que siga peleando contigo-y con esas palabras, Koragg se retiro, mientras Thor se quedaba frío, sin saber qué hacer, excepto una cosa…

-Vengadores…..necesito ayuda-dijo sacando una tarjeta.

**Asgard…**

Drago estaba sentado en el trono de Odín-Ahora que Asgard ha caído, el resto de los 9 mundos pronto lo harán, por ahora, necesito dejar a alguien a cargo de Asgard, mientras yo vuelvo al reino de las tinieblas a planear mis ataques en contra de los rangers-Loki sonrió y dio unos pasos al frente-Octomus, te dejare el mando de Asgard, a ti y a tus demonios-.

-Gracias amo-.

-¿Qué? ¡Espere un momento!-grito Loki molesto-¡Teníamos un trato!-.

Drago miro a Loki y se levanto del trono-El trato ya expiro, tuviste mucho tiempo para dominar Asgard y siempre fracasaste, yo lo conseguí en solo un día, así que por lo tanto, Asgard es mío y yo escojo a quien se quedara al mando-.

Drago avanzo y le dio la espalda a Loki, quien apretó los puños furioso-¡Nadie traiciona a Loki….NADIE!-Loki lanzo una ráfaga de energía maligna contra Drago, el ataque golpeo al rey en su espalda y creó una cortina de humo-supongo que ahora sabes porque-Loki sonreía de manera victoria, pero su sonrisa de transformo en terror cuando descubrió que Drago salió completamente ileso.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso? ¿Destruirme? No me hagas reír-Loki estaba paralizado, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Drago lo sujeto del cuello-pudiste aceptar lo que te ofrecí, pero solo eres un niño caprichudo, celoso del hecho de que su hermano mayor siempre fuera el favorito de su padre, no eres nada-Drago comenzó a succionar los poderes de Loki y después lo soltó-te quite tu magia, pero no tu inmortalidad-.

-¿Por qué razón?-.

-Si creíste que los exilios de tu padre eran una tortura, no conoces el significado de esa palabra-los ojos de Drago brillaron y enviaron a Loki a su nuevo "hogar".

**Reino de las tinieblas….**

Loki apareció en la fosa de los likers, los cuales comenzaron a avanzar hacia él gruñendo y sacando su lengua, Loki retrocedió e intento atacarlos, pero ya no tenía magia.

-¡No, aléjense, FUERA, NO SE ACERQUEN!-esos gritos, rápidamente cambiaron, cuando los likers se lanzaron sobre él.

**Asgard…**

-¿Alguien más tiene problemas con mi decisión?-pregunto mirando a Amora, Scorch y a todos los villanos de Asgard, los cuales rápidamente negaron con la cabeza-bien, entonces Octomus, estarás a cargo de Asgard, pero ya que los rangers son poderosos, los demonios del inframundo necesitaran a su líder, escoge a un miembro de tu ejército para que se ocupe de este reino-.

-Ya pensé en alguien mi señor, en Sculpin-.

-Buena elección, bien pensado Octomus-.

-Gracias amo-.

Y fue así, como el poderoso reino de Asgard quedo bajo el maligno control de Drago, mientras Thor buscaba la manera de salvar su hogar y a la Tierra con ayuda de sus amigos, los Vengadores.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12 y el segundo especial, espero les haya gustado, el reino de Asgard fue sometido por el terrible poder de Drago y todo por culpa de los celos de Loki, en fin, en el siguiente capítulo, finalmente aparecerá el nuevo ranger, no se lo pierdan._

**Ann Mora: **_es más que eso, ya que cuando Dan se entere de la verdad, entonces se sentirán muy confundido sobre qué hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_si, Kenneth aparecerá por petición del público, vaya, ese personaje sí que tuvo aceptación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_esa verdad se descubrirá poco a poco, respecto a Dan y Mira, me gusta esa pareja porque Mira me parece más tierna que Runo, no me malentiendas, Runo me cae bien, pero esos pleitos constantes no llevan a nada bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_voy a ser honesto y con esto quiere decir que seré un poco brusco, para que haga eso, el fic necesitaría ser de mi prima, quien es fanática de la Guerra de las Galaxias, a mí nunca me gusto, así que dudo mucho hacer eso en el fic, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_esos si son los vampiros y hombres lobo que conozco y quiero, y no esa basura que hicieron de Crepúsculo, esos payasos echaron a perder a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo, que se pudran los desgraciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_perdonado y olvidado, pero si lo vuelves a hacer te lanzare la maldición vudú….no, no es cierto, no creo en la magia negra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero aunque suene cruel, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para conocerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no voy a quitar tu OC, pero no entiendo que está pasando o porque te vas a salir de Fanfiction, aunque tus razones tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_y este fue solo el primero de mucho de sus futuros combates, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Maya y Jessi Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y JesusST.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles….si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Magna Defender

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que conozcan al nuevo integrante de los Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria, el cual no les caerá muy bien al principio, pero con el tiempo mejorara._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Magna Defender.**

Xana se encontraba en una de las cuevas lejanas de Angel Grove, la malvada general se encontraba excavando en compañía de algunos zombis.

-¡De prisa! ¡Más rápido inútiles!-ordeno Xana.

Justo en ese momento, Dan se encontraba patrullando cerca de ahí, cuando escucho el alboroto que venía de la cueva.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?-Dan saco su comunicador-chicos, estoy detectando un disturbio en el interior de una cueva que se encuentra a unos 20 kilómetros de la ciudad, voy a investigar-.

_-"Entendido, en seguida iremos para allá"-_contesto Mira.

Dan entro a la cueva y se llevo una gran sorpresa-¡Xana!-.

La aludida volteo y se topo con Dan-Vaya, vaya, el valiente líder de la nueva generación de insectos, que encantador ¡Ataquen!-los zombis se lanzaron a la batalla y Dan se transformo rápidamente.

15 zombis lo atacaban por todos lados, Dan se defendía con gran habilidad, aunque fuera uno solo, mientras Xana solo veía y retrocedía alejándose.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo, guapo, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, como resolver el mapa que tus amigas rompieron-Xana saco un detonador y lo programo para 15 segundos-nos vemos-dijo mandándole un beso y retirándose.

-Oh no-Dan comenzó a pelear con mayor entusiasmo contra los zombis, pero estos atacaban en todas direcciones, mientras en las afueras…..

-¡De prisa, Dan nos necesita!-grito Mira, mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la cueva.

15…14…..13….12….11….10…9…8….7…..6…5….4….3…2…1

El detonador exploto y la cueva se colapso, mientras los rangers salían despedidos hacia el atrás, mientras veían como una gran cortina de humo cubría la cueva, sin dejar ver a Dan.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira angustiada.

Los rangers se quedaron helados, sin saber qué hacer, Dan había desaparecido en esa explosión, pero entonces, una silueta comenzó a salir desde el interior de la cueva, aunque no se podía ver bien quién era, se podía notar que no era Dan.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Fabia llamando la atención de todos.

El misterioso personaje parecía ser un ranger, aunque muy parecido a un caballero, su casco tenían dos cuernos como un toro, su armadura era negra con detalles cafés, llevaba un medallón verde en su pecho y una larga capa negra por el exterior y roja por el interior, en su cintura, llevaba amarrada una espada y sobre su hombre, a alguien cargándolo inconsciente.

-Tiene a Dan-dijo Spectra.

El misterioso guerrero dejo a Dan en el suelo y luego miro a los rangers, después de unos segundos, se retiro del lugar, mientras los rangers corrían a auxiliar a su amigo.

**Palacio….**

Las fuerzas de Yubel estaban teniendo una conversación con Drago, el rey de las tinieblas se veía algo molesto.

-Magna Defender sigue con vida ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Koragg?-.

-No me lo explico amo, estaba seguro de haberlo eliminado-dijo Koragg humildemente.

-Por lo visto no fue así-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad.

-Disculpe amo-intervino Yubel-pero ¿Quién es ese tal Magna Defender?-.

-Un viejo enemigo y una gran molestia si se lo permito, Koragg, asegúrate de que no intervenga en mis planes y esta vez, que sea destruido por completo-.

-Así será mi señor-.

-Más te vale-Drago corto la comunicación y Koragg se levanto.

-¿De verdad es tan peligroso ese tal Magna Defender?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es un guerrero sumamente feroz, que le guarda un gran odio al amo-.

-¿Y quién no?-pregunto Elgar irónico.

-El odio de Magna Defender hacia el amo es mayor de lo que crees, tienen un pasado juntos, el amo le quito todo a Magna Defender, así que el noble guerrero cambio radicalmente y por lo tanto, es una gran amenaza para los planes del amo-.

-Entonces tendremos que encargarnos de él cuanto antes-Yubel chasqueo sus dedos y un nuevo monstruo apareció-les presento a Hierophant-.

El nuevo monstruo parecía una fusión entre humano, pez y zombi, llevaba los ojos vendados, su pecho se abría y cerraba mostrando su corazón, su piel era verde y escamosa, como arma, llevaba una lanza.

-No necesito ayuda-dijo Koragg secamente.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero necesitara que alguien se encargue de los rangers mientras pelea con Magna Defender ¿no cree?-.

-Supongo-.

**Templo…..**

Dan despertó en una cama de la enfermería del templo, cuando volteo, vio a Alfa revisando algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien, solo algo aturdido-.

-¿Recuerdas algo?-.

-Sí, la explosión, todo, pero ¿Quién fue el que me rescato? Pensé que iba a ser mi final-.

-Eso no lo sabemos, en estos momentos, tus amigos están informándole a tu madre sobre lo que vieron-.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos?-.

-Pues todo parece estar en orden, así que adelante, date gusto-dijo Alfa.

Dan se dirigió rápidamente al centro de mando, donde Miyoko y Tommy observaban el video una y otra vez, regresando la imagen del misterioso guerrero que había rescatado a Dan.

-A ver si entendí, Dan estaba atrapado en la cueva cuando colapso y este misterioso guerrero lo salvo ¿correcto?-pregunto Tommy.

-Efectivamente-afirmo Shun.

-Por sus expresiones adivino que no saben quién es ¿estoy en lo cierto?-pregunto Spectra.

-Eso me temo-dijo Miyoko-su energía es ranger, pero nunca antes lo habíamos visto, debe ser de otro mundo, como los alíen rangers, ellos son de Aquitar-.

-¿Y de que planeta es él?-pregunto Dan apareciendo.

-Dan amigo ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Marucho.

-Mucho mejor y con muchos deseos de patear traseros oscuros-dijo Dan sonriendo animadamente, definitivamente ya estaba mejor.

Lo curioso fue que en cuanto Dan dijo eso, la alarma comenzó a sonar-Supongo que se cumplió tu deseo Dan, la emergencia es en el cañón de Angel Grove-informo Tommy.

-Andando-indico Dan y sus amigos se pusieron en marcha, aunque Miyoko no se movió.

-¿No viene maestra?-pregunto Fabia.

-Necesitamos investigar sobre este nuevo ranger, iré en cuanto tengamos resultados, pero tengan cuidado-.

-Por supuesto-.

Así, mientras los rangers iban a su siguiente batalla, Miyoko y Tommy se quedaron para seguir investigando sobre ese misterioso guerrero que había salvado a Dan.

**Mientras…**

En el cañón de Angel Grove, se encontraban Koragg, Xana e Hierophant, esperando la aparición de aquel guerrero llamado Magna Defender.

-¿Cómo sabe que vendrá maestro?-pregunto Xana.

-Porque simplemente lo sé, pero creo que tendremos otras visitas antes que él-dijo Koragg y justo en ese momento, los rangers aparecieron.

-¡Koragg!-grito Dan al ver a su rival-¿viniste por otra batalla?-.

-Eso puedes apostarlo Kuso, pero esta vez no será contigo, estoy esperando a alguien más-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Por ahora, les daré este pequeño entretenimiento ¡Likers!-.

Un pequeño ejército de 50 likers hizo su aparición, las malignas criaturas rugían con maldad, mientras los rangers sacaban sus armas y se preparaban para la batalla que estaban a punto de tener.

La batalla no tardó en desatarse, los likers rápidamente rodearon a los rangers, mientras ellos se dividían atacando en todas direcciones y decapitándolos, algunos de los likers comenzaron a lanzar ataques con sus lenguas, pero los rangers lograban evadirlos.

-Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo-dijo Hierophant.

-Ve entonces y pelea-.

-Gracias maestro-Hierophant dio un salto y se unió a la batalla-¡Ahora van a responder ante el poderoso Hierophant!-.

Dan y Spectra fueron quienes desafiaron a Hierophant, mientras los demás rangers combatían contra los likers, desde la posición de Koragg y Xana parecía una pelea de hormigas.

-Aun no aparece-.

-Descuida, pronto lo hará-.

Hierophant lanzo un golpe con su lanza, pero Dan y Spectra lo esquivaron, para después atacarlo por ambos lados, mientras los otros rangers continuaban su lucha contra los likers, fue entonces, que varios rayos que salieron de la nada, golpearon a los likers destruyéndolos, para después golpear a Hierophant, quien cayó al suelo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Eso es trampa!-.

Los rangers se reagruparon, mientras buscaban de donde vino el ataque-Miren-señalo Mira.

-Es él otra vez-dijo Shun.

El mismo guerrero que esa mañana había salvado a Dan volvió, esta vez, llevaba una pistola láser en sus brazos, camino hasta quedar frente a Hierophant, quien ya estaba levantado.

-Un monstruo de Drago, perfecto, ya que todo monstruo de Drago debe ser destruido-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Hierophant se echo a reír-debes sentirte muy fuerte para decir algo como eso, los sujetos que presumen poder, son los primero en morir-Hierophant alzo su lanza y se lanzo contra el guerrero.

-¡Magna Blaster fuego!-el guerrero disparo su rayo dándole a Hierophant directamente, el monstruo lanzo un grito de dolor y luego cayó al suelo explotando-patético-.

Los rangers se quedaron impactados al ver lo que había pasado, ese misterioso guerrero no solo había salvado a Dan, sino que además, consiguió destruir a un monstruo muy fácilmente.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-exclamo Dan.

-No lo sé, pero me alegra que este de nuestro lado-dijo Marucho algo temeroso.

Koragg dio un salto y quedo frente a aquel guerrero-Hola Magna Defender-.

-Koragg-.

Los rangers escucharon el nombre del guerrero y ahora estaban más que confundidos, aunque ninguno de los caballeros pareció notarlo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Koragg.

-Si, mucho tiempo…desde ese día…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Magna Defender POV…**

Buscaba la manera de destruir a Drago, vengarme por todo lo que me hizo, pero entonces te enviaron a destruirme.

Ambos peleamos, una batalla devastadora, pero tú lograste superarme en el último instante, caí al interior de un abismo, mismo que se cerro, me encontraba débil, por mucho tiempo estuve atrapado en ese abismo, hasta que me recupere por completo y finalmente conseguí escape de ese maldito abismo.

-Por fin-.

**Fin POV…...**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y en todo ese tiempo que estuve atrapado no deje de pensar en vengarme de ti y de tu amo-Magna Defender saco su espada.

-Eso lo veremos, el amo no está dispuesto a permitir que una escoria del pasado vuelva para molestarlo-dijo Koragg sacando su espada.

Ambos caballeros iniciaron su batalla, mientras los rangers y Xana observaban, aunque Xana con pensamientos muy diferentes.

-Esto es emocionante, siempre es excitante ver al maestro pelear-.

Los rangers observaban azorados sin saber qué hacer, fue cuando Dan tomo la decisión-No sé quien sea ese sujeto, pero si él me salvo la vida, tenemos que hacer lo mismo-.

-Dan tiene razón-dijo Mira y los otros asintieron.

**Palacio…..**

Yubel observaba todo con mucho interés, especialmente la batalla entre Koragg y Magna Defender.

-Lo siento rangers, pero ustedes no tienen vela en este entierro ¡Revive a Hierophant: Oricalcos!-.

**Tierra…**

La magia maligna del Oricalcos hizo lo suyo y en seguida, Hierophant apareció en su forma gigante.

-Creo que tendremos que encargarnos primero de ese tipo ¡Hora de los zords! ¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario activado!-.

El Megazord apareció y se preparo para la batalla, Hierophant saco su lanza y se lanzo contra el Megazord, quien saco su espada y comenzó su batalla, ambos comenzaron una extraordinaria batalla.

Del mismo modo, Koragg y Magna Defender estaban enfrascados en su propia batalla, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían y aunque Magna Defender parecía ser más hábil que Dan, Koragg no se quedaba atrás.

Magna Defender lanzo un golpe con su espada, Koragg lo bloqueo con su escudo y luego hizo un rápido movimiento que lanzo la espada de Magna Defender al suelo y el guerrero rápidamente retrocedió.

Ambos caballeros detuvieron su batalla, mientras la espada de Magna Defender quedaba en medio de ambos, fue cuando el caballero lobo tomo la palabra.

-Recoge tu arma, si vives con la espada, morirás con la espada-.

Magna Defender recogió la espada-Esa es una lección que tú aprenderás-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Nuevamente, los dos caballeros reiniciaron su batalla, mientras el Megazord continuaba contra Hierophant, el maligno monstruo lanzo un golpe con su lanza, el Megazord lo eludió y le dio una patada a Hierophant, quien rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto.

-¡Tomen!-Hierophant le disparo varios relámpagos, pero el Megazord los desvió con su espada-¿Qué?-.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su puño justo en el pecho de Hierophant, quien retrocedió, lo siguiente fue un golpe con su espada, Hierophant alzo su lanza y el Megazord la destruyo.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque final y derroto a Hierophant, quien cayó al suelo y exploto.

-¡Esta es una victoria más para los buenos!-declaro Dan, mientras el Megazord bajaba su arma en señal de triunfo.

Magna Defender y Koragg continuaron su lucha hasta que sintieron la destrucción de Hierophant y se detuvieron bruscamente, mientras Xana apretaba los dientes y puños.

-Esos gusanos, nuevamente corrieron con suerte-.

Koragg miro a Magna Defender y guardo su espada-Terminaremos esto en otro momento, Magna Defender-.

-Sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome, voy a vengarme de ti y de tu amo, eso te lo juro-.

-Ya veremos-.

Koragg dio un salto y regreso al lado de Xana, quien estaba bastante confundida-¿Qué fue lo que el amo le hizo a ese ranger para odiarlo tanto?-.

-Lo despojo de todo lo que amaba y le importaba-respondió Koragg.

-Típico-.

Koragg y Xana se retiraron, mientras Magna Defender guardaba su espada y los rangers aparecían.

-¡Poder fuera!-desactivaron sus poderes y Dan se acerco.

-Oye…..Magna Defender ¿cierto? Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme-.

-Ni lo menciones-.

-¿Sabes? Eres un gran guerrero y tienes poderes de rangers, deberías unirte a nosotros en nuestra batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Magna Defender volteo a verlos y aunque no se le vio el rostro, supieron que el guerrero no estaba considerando esa oferta.

-No tengo ningún interés en unirme a ustedes-dijo fríamente.

Al escuchar eso, Fabia corrió hacia él y se puso delante de Magna Defender-Pero ¿Por qué? Si todos peleamos por las mismas razones…-.

Magna Defender sujeto a Fabia y la arrojo, pero Shun la alcanzo a sujetar-¡Eso no es forma de tratar a una dama!-.

-Ustedes no tienen ni idea de por qué peleo-dijo Magna Defender con frialdad y un poco de rabia, para luego dar un salto y marcharse.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Marucho-realmente tiene problemas-.

-Es ira en su mayoría-dijo Spectra-la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan molesto?-

-No lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible para averiguarlo y poder ayudarlo, lo juro por el código ranger-dijo Dan y los chicos se marcharon del lugar.

Mientras que Magna Defender se subió a un árbol, desde donde veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, para después alzar su mano.

-¡Nada me detendrá…NADA!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, finalmente conocieron al octavo ranger, aunque como les dije, no les va a agradar mucho al principio, díganme ¿se imaginaron que sería él o no tenían ni la más remota idea? Como sea, en el próximo capítulo se verá más de este nuevo guerrero y el porqué el gran odio hacia Drago._

_Aviso, a partir del capítulo 15 aparecerán algunos OC, así que no se lo pierdan, muy bien, eso es todo, podemos pasar a los comentarios._

**Raf-lily: **_descuida, tus razones tendrás para haberte ausentado, yo no juzgo, solo me gusta que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis fics y comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_y eso que aún le falta mucho al fic, porque sospecho que este va a ser el fic más largo de todos los que he hecho, porque tendrán muchas aventuras salvando a otros mundos de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_eso lo comprendo, cada quien sus gustos, el mundo y la vida sería muy aburrido si a todos nos gustaran lo mismo ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_en total son 8, aunque el último miembro no lo será al principio, ya verás porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás, por ahora solo disfruta de sus próximas aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_no tengo idea de por qué Haibaku salió de Fanfiction, pero no elimine su OC, así que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso en todo ese pleito, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra eso, pero creo que el comentario quedo incompleto, al menos, eso parece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Drago pudo matarlo fácilmente, pero como dijo, hay cosas peores que la muerte, encontró divertido e irónico atrapar a Odín en sus sueños, cuando eso es lo que necesita para recargarse ¿está claro o aun te queda duda? Si es así, no dudes en decirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_efectivamente, tendrás que esperar para conocerlo, pero aunque esa fue la primera batalla de Dan y Koragg, aun tendrán muchas más, aunque esto se complico con la aparición de un viejo rival del caballero lobo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_será un poco difícil, especialmente considerando que los monstruos del reino de las tinieblas son sumamente poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes y lamento lo de tu hermano, espero que todo haya salido bien, en fin, no tengo problemas en que enfrentes al guerrero de Octomus y te deseo buena suerte con tus exámenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_recuerda que Drago no le quito su inmortalidad a Loki, por lo que el dios aun es inmortal, pero siente dolor cuando los likers lo atacan, así que ya te puedes dar una idea de cómo la va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_Thor pedirá la ayuda no solo de los rangers, sino de los vengadores, juntos deberán luchar para rescatar Asgard, pero esa aventura tendrá que esperar un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no creí necesario decir quién era Jane Foster, digo, todo el mundo conoce a la amiga mortal de Thor y quizás algo más, creo que me equivoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_si hablamos de los terrores, mi favorito es Itassis, siempre me pareció la más poderosa e inteligente de los 10, especialmente porque derroto a Sculpin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, Nipijilguera, Jessi Kuso, Maya, Ann Mora y Ryu-chan, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee y JesusST.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere….**_


	14. El ranger frio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de saber un poco más del nuevo guerrero llamado Magna Defender, que fue lo que ocurrió en su pasado y porque no desea unirse a los demás rangers, cuando sus poderes provienen de la misma fuente._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 El ranger frío.**

La noche había caído sobre Angel Grove, mientras Magna Defender se encontraba en la playa, mirando el océano y escuchando como las olas rompían en la orilla, al mismo tiempo, que sostenía una pequeña daga en su mano derecha.

-Sitka…..nunca perdonare a Drago por lo que te hizo a ti y a nuestro planeta-murmuro, mientras recordaba el capítulo más triste de su pasado.

-FLASHBACK-

El planeta de Magna Defender estaba siendo atacado por las fuerzas de las tinieblas, los zombis se movían por todas direcciones, devorando a las víctimas de esa batalla tan cruel.

Algunos de los monstruos de Drago saqueaban los tesoros del planeta, sacando joyas, oro, entre otras cosas.

-¡Miren cuantas joyas!-.

-¡Este planeta sí que tenía recursos valiosos!-.

-¡Silencio tontos!-grito un general-eso no es lo que el amo quiere, lo que desea es este cristal, lo demás no sirve de nada-.

-¡Aléjense de ese cofre!-grito una voz.

Los monstruos se voltearon y el general dio un paso al frente-¡Magna Defender, aun estabas con vida!-.

Y aunque Magna Defender estaba vivo, se encontraba muy débil-No diré lo mismo de ustedes ¡Toro Zord!-el zord de Magna Defender apareció, los monstruos retrocedieron, pero una risa oscura y tétrica se escucho.

-Si yo fuera tú no haría eso Magna Defender-.

-¡Drago!-.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Drago hizo a un lado su ala y otro general apareció, sujetando a un pequeño muy parecido a Magna Defender, solo que su casco tenía dos ojos.

-¡Padre!-.

-¡Sitka!-.

-¡Tira tu arma!-ordeno el general.

Magna Defender rápidamente soltó su arma-¡Suelta al niño!-.

-¡Que se vaya el Toro Zord!-exigió de nuevo el general.

-¡Retírate Toro Zord!-el Toro Zord comenzó a retirarse lentamente, cuando se marcho, los ojos de Drago brillaron.

-Caballeros, es todo suyo-los monstruos de Drago se lanzaron contra Magna Defender y comenzaron a golpearlo hasta derribarlo, mientras su hijo miraba horrorizado.

-¡Dejen a mi padre monstruos horribles!-.

Drago le disparo un rayo a Magna Defender, aunque solo fue para lastimarlo gravemente y el maligno rey se rio.

-Nunca lograran detenerme, yo gobernare a todos los universos-.

Magna Defender cayó al suelo y saco fuerza para suplicar-Drago…..te lo ruego…..suelta a mi hijo…-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Suelten al niño, ya no me es útil-.

El general asintió y arrojo al niño al suelo-¡Ven con tu padre!-.

Cuando el pequeño toco el suelo, dirigió su mirada hacia su padre-¡Padre!-.

-Sitka…..-.

El niño apretó sus puños y saco una pequeña daga-¡Yo te salvare padre!-grito, para luego lanzarse contra Drago.

-¡Sitka…..NO!-.

Drago miro al niño-Eres una basura-los ojos de Drago volvieron a brillar y el niño cayó al suelo, para terror de Magna Defender.

-¡NO!-con una última risa, Drago se marcho con su ejército, mientras Magna Defender se arrastraba hacia su hijo-Sitka…hijo….no…levántate….por favor…levántate…-Magna Defender tomo a su hijo en brazos y comprobó la triste verdad-¡NO!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Drago, juro que me vengare aunque sea lo último que haga-dijo Magna Defender apretando la daga con fuerza.

**Palacio….**

-Y por eso lo mande llamar, general Morticon-dijo Koragg a un monstruo azul, con partes mecánicas en su cuerpo, lo que incluían cabeza, brazos y piernas, llevaba una espada muy grande y una pequeña capa roja.

-No se preocupe maestro Koragg, Magna Defender y yo tenemos nuestra historia, puedo asegurarle que acabare con él sin problemas-.

-Eso espero-intervino Yubel.

-Princesa-.

-7 rangers ya son una molestia, pero 8 son una verdadera jaqueca…soné como Rita y Xandred, que asco-Yubel sintió escalofríos-en fin, si me fracasas Morticon, te arrancare el cuerno que te queda-Morticon retrocedió asustado-pero si triunfas, te convertiré en mi primer general-.

Morticon se rio-¿Te parece bien Xana?-.

-Claro que no-.

-Me ofendes ¿no crees que sería un estupendo primer general?-.

-Eso nunca pasara-dijo Xana sacando sus sables y colocándolos en el cuello de Morticon-cuida tus palabras montón de chatarra, porque si hay un primer general aquí, esa soy yo-.

-Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo-dijo Morticon retirándose.

-Parece que tienes competencia-dijo Elgar.

-Morticon quiere quitarte tu lugar-dijo Zurgane.

-Que ese idiota lo intente, Magma lo intento y ya vieron como termino-.

**Angel Grove…..**

Bulk y Skull se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, habían pasado a comprar una cámara de video para poder poner en marcha su plan.

-No entiendo Bulk ¿Cómo esperas obtener tomas de los rangers?-.

-Es simple Skull, cuando los monstruos ataque la ciudad, solo tenemos que esperar a que los rangers lo destruyan, una vez que lo hagan, se quitaran los cascos y entonces tendremos en video sus verdaderos rostros ¿Qué opinas?-.

-Que suena una idea genial, pero ¿Cómo sabremos cuando un monstruo ataque?-.

Apenas Skull dijo eso, Morticon apareció-Es hora de causar destrucción y atraer a ese inútil de Magna Defender-Morticon lanzo un golpe con su espada y la gente comenzó a huir, mientras Bulk y Skull se quedaron quietos de la impresión y luego empezaron a correr.

-¡Espera Skull!-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?-.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, solo tenemos que esperar a que los rangers aparezcan y grabaremos todo-.

-Pero los rangers pueden tardarse horas…-cuando Skull dijo eso, los rangers aparecieron y comenzaron su lucha contra Morticon-¿acaso tengo poderes?-.

-¡Rápido!-Bulk toma a Skull y se ocultan detrás de unos arbustos-desde aquí veremos todo-.

Los rangers luchaban valientemente contra Morticon, estaban los 7 reunidos, aunque Morticon era sumamente poderoso.

-¡Tengan cuidado rangers, Morticon es un general del reino de las tinieblas, es muy poderoso!-.

-Su mentora tiene razón, no soy como los otros monstruos que enfrente, pero no vine a perder el tiempo con ustedes, vine por un pez más gordo-.

-Entonces ve al muelle y pesca, no atemorices a la gente de la ciudad-dijo Dan.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia mocoso!-Morticon se preparo para atacar, cuando varios rayos lo golpearon y cayó al suelo-¿Qué?-.

-Magna Defender-dijo Dan en voz baja.

Efectivamente, Magna Defender había aparecido, caminaba lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a Morticon, quien se levanto del suelo.

-Magna Defender, te estaba esperando-.

-Morticon, justo el general que deseaba ver-Magna Defender saco su espada.

Morticon se rio-¿Piensas desafiarme tu solo? No me hagas reír, yo soy un general de la oscuridad, nunca podrás conmigo-.

-No eres nada, más que un asesino y ya es hora de ponerle fin a tus crímenes-Magna Defender se lanzo contra Morticon y viceversa, para asombro de los rangers.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Dan, pero Shun lo detuvo.

-Espera, veamos que tal lo hace, se ve muy confiado en la batalla-explico Shun.

Pero los rangers no eran los únicos que observaban, porque desde su escondite, Bulk y Skull también observaban todo, mientras Skull grababa todo con la cámara.

-Sigue grabando Skull, esto es oro puro-.

Morticon lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Magna Defender lo detuvo y luego dio un salto en el aire, pateando a Morticon y haciéndolo retroceder, el general volvió a atacar, pero el gran guerrero fue más rápido y golpeo a Morticon en la cintura con su espada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Me da flojera explicártelo, por esa razón, mejor te destruiré-Magna Defender corrió y golpeo a Morticon, derribándolo, el general se levanto y comenzó a retroceder asustado-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí cuando invadieron mi mundo-.

Morticon estaba aterrado, Magna Defender actuaba muy frío, demasiado para ser un ranger, pero entonces vio una oportunidad, pues ocultos detrás de una barda, estaba una mujer con su niña, Morticon dio un salto y le arrebato la niña a su madre, para luego volver a quedar frente a Magna Defender.

-¿Qué hace?-exclamo Mira.

Morticon tenía a la niña sujetada frente a él-¿Qué conveniente es un rehén? ¿No creen? ¿Te recuerda algo, Magna Defender?-pregunto riéndose, mientras Magna Defender se quedaba quieto-¡Tiren sus armas!-.

-Hagan lo que dijo, no podemos arriesgar a la niña-dijo Dan y todos tiraron sus armas, menos Magna Defender.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Dije que tiren sus armas!-.

-Sitka….-a la mente de Magna Defender, vino aquel momento, donde siguió las indicaciones de Morticon y aun así, Drago acabo con la vida de su hijo, apretando los puños, Magna Defender sujeto su espada y avanzo lentamente hacia Morticon, para terror de los rangers y Morticon.

-Oye….. ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente, la vida de esta niña depende de ti!-grito Morticon apretando a la niña más contra él.

-No le tuviste compasión a mi hijo ¿Por qué rayos debería tener compasión de ti?-.

Al ver que Magna Defender no se detendría, Dan corrió hacia él y trato de detenerlo-¡No!-.

-¿Qué haces mocoso? ¡Quítate!-.

-¡No lo hagas, piensa en la niña!-.

-¡Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Al ver que Magna Defender estaba distraído, Morticon lanzo a la niña al suelo y ataco con un rayo.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira.

Dan y Magna Defender se dieron cuenta a tiempo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, mientras Magna Defender sacaba su Magna Blaster.

-¡Magna Blaster fuego!-el disparo de Magna Defender golpeo a Morticon con fuerza y el general cayó al suelo explotando.

**Palacio…**

-Esto aun no termina guerrero ¡Revive a Morticon: Oricalcos!-.

**Angel Grove…..**

Morticon recibió la energía maligna y aumento su tamaño-¡Magna Defender vas a pagar por eso!-.

Al ver a Morticon gigante, los rangers rápidamente se apresuraron a llamar a sus zords e iniciar la combinación.

-¡Megazord Milenario activado!-.

Mientras que Miyoko tomo a la niña en brazos y fue con su madre-Rápido, las sacare de aquí-.

-Mil gracias-dijo la mujer abrazando a su niña.

-Después me lo agradecen-.

La batalla contra Morticon no iba nada bien para los rangers, el terrible general era sumamente poderoso y aunque el Megazord peleaba con su espada, Morticon usaba la suya y atacaba con gran agresividad.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque final contra Morticon, pero Morticon lo bloqueo con su espada.

-¡Detuvo el ataque!-exclamo Fabia preocupada.

-Este tipo es realmente poderoso-dijo Spectra seriamente.

Morticon lanzo una patada al Megazord y luego un golpe con su espada, para después reunir energía, mientras sus partes mecánicas comenzaban a activarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Es hora de terminar con ustedes! ¡Golpe de magia oscura!-Morticon lanzo su ataque contra el Megazord, dándole directamente, el Megazord comenzó a sufrir fallas y cayó al suelo, mientras se separaba en los 6 zords y los rangers caían al suelo.

-Eso no lo vi venir-dijo Marucho adolorido.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-dijo Dan alarmado, pues Morticon se disponía a destruir la ciudad, pero Magna Defender apareció.

-Es hora de terminar con él ¡Toro Zord!-el zord de Magna Defender apareció, mugiendo y moviéndose lentamente, para asombro de los rangers.

-¿Cómo? ¿También tiene un zord?-exclamo Dan.

El Toro Zord embistió a Morticon derribándolo, luego avanzo hasta quedar frente a Magna Defender.

-Bienvenido viejo amigo, es hora de terminar con esta basura ¡Magna Defender transfórmate!-el toro disparo un láser verde de sus ojos, el cual hizo gigante a Magna Defender y cambio su apariencia, su armadura se volvió roja, su capa desapareció y le surgió una boca-¡Adelante!-Magna Defender subió al lomo del toro y como rienda, unas cadenas-¡Ahora si vas a conocer el dolor Morticon!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Morticon lanzo un rayo, pero ninguno afecto al toro-¿Qué?-.

-¡Mi turno!-Magna Defender saco una lanza y se lanzo contra Morticon golpeándolo-y para terminar ¡Formación Toro Zord Defensor!-.

El toro mugió y comenzó a transformarse, su cuerpo se irguió, quedando sus patas traseras como piernas, sus patas delanteras como brazos, su pecho se abrió y Magna Defender entro en él, el pecho se cerro y finalizo la transformación abriendo su boca y revelando un rostro robótico, sus ojos eran amarillos y su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara, los cuernos se mantuvieron y como arma tenía una lanza y un hacha.

-¡No puedo creerlo, también tiene un Megazord!-Dan casi se desmaya al ver eso.

-No tiene un Megazord-dijo Marucho-él es el Megazord-.

Morticon se rio al ver a la nueva forma de Magna Defender-¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme? ¡Solo eres una basura!-Morticon ataco a Magna Defender con su espada, pero él lo detuvo con su hacha y luego golpeo a Morticon con su lanza, el general rodo por los suelos.

Los rangers solo podían observar la batalla, mientras Miyoko se reunía con los demás-No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto-.

-Definitivamente es algo increíble-dijo Spectra impresionado.

-¡Ya me hartaste gusano!-Morticon preparo su ataque mortal-¡Golpe de magia oscura!-

-No lo creo ¡Magna Hacha!-Magna Defender lanzo el contraataque con su hacha y destruyo la espada de Morticon.

-¿Qué?-.

Lo siguiente que Magna Defender hizo fue darle un golpe con su lanza-¡Es hora de acabar contigo!-Magna Defender comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, sosteniendo su lanza y atacando a Morticon, el general recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo explotando, para asombro de los rangers.

-Lo venció, es increíble-dijo Mira impresionada.

Magna Defender bajo su lanza, mientras miraba hacia el sol-Drago…Koragg…..ustedes siguen-.

Bulk y Skull salieron de su escondite, Bulk estaba muy emocionado-Eso fue estupendo y tenemos todo grabado-Bulk iba a saltar de alegría cuando noto un detallito-Skull….la cámara todavía tiene la tapa puesta en la lente-.

Skull reviso su cámara y comprobó lo que dijo su amigo-Con razón veía todo negro-dijo riéndose y Bulk solo lo miro con ganas de matarlo-¿Qué?-.

**Palacio…**

Drago se comunico con las tropas de Yubel-Magna Defender ya tiene su Toro Zord, ahora es más poderoso que antes, una verdadera amenaza-.

-Y para empeorar la situación, ahora son 8 rangers-dijo Yubel-pero le tengo una noticia que seguramente lo alegrara, amo-.

-¿Qué noticia?-.

-El mapa ya fue descifrado y es lo que sospechábamos, la clave para encontrar el huevo de Touto, también conocido como la gema de las almas-.

-Excelente, esa gema puede ser la clave para que ataque el templo ranger y destruya su fuente de poder, de una vez por todas-.

**Tierra…..**

Magna Defender caminaba por la playa, cuando los rangers lo alcanzaron-¡Oye!-grito Dan.

-Otra vez ustedes ¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer que molestarme?-.

En lugar de intimidarse, Dan dio un paso al frente-Escucha, no sé cual sea tu problema con Drago, pero no puedes poner el riesgo la vida de la gente así y menos la vida de una niña-.

Magna Defender apretó los puños y volteo-Nunca entenderían mi dolor…hace mucho tiempo…..-a la memoria de Magna Defender llego el momento en que Drago asesino a Sitka y como él lanzaba un grito de dolor-Drago me QUITO mi único hijo-al escuchar eso, los rangers se quedaron en silencio y bajaron las miradas-y no descansare hasta vengarme-.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Miyoko recordando a Shinjiro-pero escucha, esta no es la forma, si lo haces de esta manera, eres tan despiadado como él-.

Magna Defender se detuvo y miro a Miyoko, pero después continuo su camino, dejando a los rangers atrás.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, en fin, aunque Magna Defender no se unió oficialmente, si será parte del equipo y los ayudara, aunque siempre sin que él se lo espere, en fin, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán algunos OC, así que no se lo pierdan, especialmente aquellos que no dejaban de preguntar._

**Nipijilguera: **_claro que será largo, ya que los especiales requerirán mucho tiempo, por eso dije que este fic iba a ser mi mayor reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_ahora que apareció habrá muchos conflictos, especialmente después de que parece que a Magna Defender no le importa nada con tal de lograr su venganza, por el momento serán algunos, no todos los OC, por lo que pido paciencia si no apareces de inmediato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te lo tomes tan apecho, a veces esas cosas pasan, así es la vida, como dice la canción, a veces negra y a veces color rosa, hay de todo en esta loca vida y eso es lo que le da sabor, por cierto ¿Qué película era? Déjame adivinar "Amanecer parte 2". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no bromeabas con lo de muy corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Magna Defender siempre me pareció uno de los rangers más emotivos de todo, especialmente con su triste pasado y lo misterioso que era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_efectivamente, uno de mis rangers favoritos, por lo emotivo y misterioso que era, aunque lo comprendo un poco después de todo lo que vivió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Magna Defender era de la galaxia perdida, respecto a esas preguntas, pronto averiguaras porque, ya que aunque es el 8vo. Ranger, oficialmente no será un miembro de ese equipo, al menos, eso es lo que cree. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ni me lo digas y claro que aparecerán, aunque es una verdadera lástima que después de que di tantas opciones, la mayoría se fue con Bakugan, estoy empezando a creer que debí hacer el fic solo de Power Rangers y Bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entiendo y veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_él llego como un héroe solitario, pero poco a poco, eso cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Maya, Ann Mora y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, Dragon-knight Alan, Terminex, Zeus, Moon-9215 y JesusST.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….si Dios quiere…**_


	15. El muñeco con sentimientos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que se descubra cual es el secreto del mapa que Xana intento robar en el pasado, los rangers están a punto de enfrascarse en una gran aventura, también es el inicio de la aparición de OC._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 El muñeco con sentimientos.**

**Palacio…**

Un nuevo guerrero acababa de hacer acto de aparición, este tenía un casco y un visor rojo, en su pecho resaltaban las cabezas de 9 dragones, llevaba una capa corta que le llegaba a la cintura.

-General Ardor, el amo me dijo que vendría-dijo Yubel, mientras el general se inclinaba.

-Princesa, el amo me envió para poder asegurarme de obtener la gema de las almas para lograr sus objetivos, estoy aquí para saber qué información tiene-.

-No es tan simple como cree, la gema de las almas o huevo de Touto, como prefiera llamarla, está en el interior de un muñeco creado de la madera del árbol de la vida, este muñeco se hace llamar Palme, mis guerreros fueron a su casa en busca de la gema, pero el miserable muñeco ya había escapado, el único que estaba era el alquimista que lo creo, después de una serie de torturas nos dijo a donde había ido el muñeco, desgraciadamente esta fuera de los dominios de la oscuridad, ya que fue con el mago que fue discípulo de Zordon-.

-Troby, el rival del Maestro Vile-.

-Así es, lo que significa que ese enano lo llevara con los rangers y luego ellos se dirigirán al reino de las sabia Kaizoru para poder extraerle la gema al muñeco sin lastimarlo-.

-Que aburrido-.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que obtengan la gema antes que nosotros, por esa razón llevara ayuda con usted-.

-Ya traje algo de ayuda, los vexos del planeta Vestal y algunos miembros del ejército de Gundalia-.

-Sí, esos mundos cayeron hace tiempo bajo el control del amo, aun así, creo que le sería conveniente llevar un poco más de ayuda, ustedes 4-Yubel llamo a Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise-acompañaran al general Ardor y a sus tropas a esta misión, no me vayan a fallar-.

-Andando-indico Ardor y se retiraron.

Cuando Yubel quedo sola con Koragg-Maestro, mis enemigos se hacen fuertes, especialmente Dan, es hora de que yo también me haga más fuerte-.

-Comenzaremos con su entrenamiento de inmediato-dijo Koragg.

**Templo…**

Dan y sus amigos caminaban por los pasillos, platicando animadamente y dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y ahora solo quería relajarse, pero cuando ya estaban llegando a la sala de descanso…..

-Rangers milenarios, favor de reportarse en el centro de mando-dijo Alfa por los altavoces.

-El deber llama, justo cuando íbamos a descansar-dijo Marucho riéndose.

Cuando llegaron al centro de mando, encontraron a Tommy, Miyoko, Alfa, Salem y a dos extraños muy peculiares.

El primero era un enano con bastón y túnica blanca verdosa, ojos verdes, piel gris verde, tiene el símbolo de la voluntad, de las linternas verdes, en su pecho, con la habilidad de transformarse, haciéndose más musculoso, atlético y extremadamente hábil y ágil con la espada laser.

En cuanto el segundo, parecía ser una versión mejorada del muñeco Pinocho, realmente era un muñeco de madera, pero parecía no tener nariz, en lugar de eso tenía una placa metálica con forma de triangulo apuntando hacia abajo, sus ojos eran grandes y mantenía una expresión seria, llevaba una camisa roja de manga larga, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y una capucha amarilla naranja, en sus manos tenía guantes blancos y aunque los chicos estaban muy confundidos, se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que sus maestros dijeran algo, aunque Dan por poco abre la boca.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles al maestro Troby, un antiguo discípulo de Zordon-.

El maestro se acerco hacia los rangers y los vio de arriba abajo-Así que ustedes son el nuevo equipo ranger ¿eh? Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que hayan logrado llegar tan lejos, considerando que su enemiga es la mismísima Yubel-Troby lanzo una mirada significativa a Miyoko, quien aparto la mirada-pero Tommy, aunque estos chicos se ven valientes, esta misión es sumamente importante ¿crees que están listos para algo así?-.

-Lo estoy-.

-Aguarden ¿de qué misión hablan?-pregunto Fabia.

-Su misión es proteger a Palme y llevarlo a salvo a un lugar sagrado, les daremos los detalles después-.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Quién es Palme?-pregunto Shun.

-Ese soy yo-dijo el pequeño de madera tímidamente.

-Muy bien ¿de qué tenemos que protegerlo?-.

-De las fuerzas oscuras-dijo Troby-Palme no es un muñeco común y corriente…..-.

-Eso se puede ver-dijo Dan-digo ¿Cuántos muñecos de madera tienen vida?-.

-Eso tiene una explicación, la madera de Palme fue obtenida del árbol de la vida, Palme fue creado por un brillante alquimista, la principal función de Palme era cuidar a la esposa enferma del alquimista, Xiang, desafortunadamente, pese a todos los cuidados de Palme, la muerte eventualmente llamo a Xiang y Palme quedo sin objetivo, hasta hace unos días…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Un anciano, el alquimista, corría jalando a Palme de la mano, mientras eran perseguidos por los likers y los 4 generales de Yubel, en medio de su escape, quedaron atrapados entre un barrando y sus perseguidores.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor?-grito Palme asustado.

El alquimista se quedo pensando y luego tuvo una idea, rápidamente, saco una bolsa y de esta una gema verde del tamaño de un huevo, el alquimista puso la gema en el interior de Palme y luego comenzó a armar un planeador, mientras los likers se acercaban.

-Escucha Palme, debes ir y buscar al maestro Troby, él te llevara con los Power Rangers, ellos son los únicos que pueden protegerte a ti y al tesoro que ahora llevas dentro-.

-Pero ¿Qué hará usted?-por toda respuesta, el anciano alquimista guardo silencio y abrazo a Palme.

-Gracias por cuidar de Xiang todos estos años, ahora…cuídate tú-.

-¿Eh?-el alquimista empujo a Palme con el planeador y este se elevo, llevando a Palme lejos del peligro.

Mientras que el alquimista tomo un palo y se preparo para lo que venía, los likers surgieron y lo atacaron, los gritos del hombre llegaron hasta los oídos de Palme, mientras los likers lo devoraban vivo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Palme tiene en su interior la gema de las almas, también conocida como huevo de Touto, una mágica reliquia que tiene el poder de conceder deseos, no importa de que se trate, pero está limitada a un solo deseo-.

-Con ese deseo, Drago podría invadir el templo personalmente y acabar con el poder ranger-explico Tommy-por esa razón será su deber llevar a Palme a la tierra de Soma, es el único lugar donde se puede destruir la gema-.

-Oigan-intervino Salem-¿Por qué hacer eso? Yo podría pedir volver a ser humano y entonces el deseo ya habría sido usado, entonces se acabaría el peligro-.

-No Salem-dijo Miyoko-porque aunque la gema solo concede un deseo, le toma un año recargarse para poder cumplir otro, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la usen en el siguiente año o el siguiente, además, aun te faltan 30 años de ser gato-.

-Que injusticia-.

-¿Aun no lo supera?-pregunto Troby.

-Dudo que lo haga algún día-dijo Tommy-en fin, esa es la misión, si la aceptan-.

-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-Y conmigo-dijo Mira.

-Quiero ayudar-dijo Marucho.

-Creo que yo también estoy dentro-dijo Fabia.

-No podemos permitir que la gema caiga en manos del rey de las tinieblas, así que yo también voy-dijo Shun.

-No puedo dejar que mi hermana vaya sola, también iré yo-dijo Spectra.

-Bien, pero debido a la importancia de esta misión y como no podemos dejar desprotegida la Tierra, Miyoko y yo nos quedaremos, pero ustedes llevaran ayuda extra-.

-¿Ayuda extra?-.

-Sí, los otros rangers están ocupados en estos momentos, pero conseguimos refuerzos de la dimensión bakugan-.

-He oído de esa dimensión-dijo Shun-pero ¿Por qué ellos en especial?-no era que Shun se quejara, simplemente quería saber porque de todos los aliados rangers, los de la dimensión bakugan eran la mejor opción.

-Bueno, en ese mundo hay todo tipo de criaturas extrañas, así como algunos humanos, pero como no podemos depender todo el tiempo de los zords, ya que ellos deben ser usados contra monstruos del reino de las tinieblas, por esa razón los bakugan son la mejor opción-explico Miyoko.

-Entiendo, yo he estudiado a los bakugan y creo que son una gran opción de apoyo-dijo Spectra.

-Bien, Alfa, presenta a los aliados que irán con ellos-pidió Tommy.

-En seguida Tommy-Alfa comenzó a teclear y en la pantalla aparecieron algunos rostros.

Jessica, del planeta Gundalia, una de los pocos que se rebela a la tiranía de Drago en ese planeta, se trataba de una chica que en apariencia humana cabello café y color de ojos cafés y el cabello lo lleva en una cola. Suele vestir una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un short negro que le llega hasta el muslo. Y en apariencia gundaliana cabello naranja y ojos verdes, el cabello lo lleva como Taylor de Bakugan Invasores Gundalianos y viste igual que Taylor solo que su traje es negro en vez de azul y lleva un cinturón en el cual tiene armas gundalianas para defenderse, su bakugan Aqueus Darkus, tiene el aspecto de un lobo, su pelaje es negro de ojos pequeños de color rojo y posee una armadura que cubre únicamente su pecho protegiendo la joya que tiene y su espalda y este camina en cuatro patas; tiene la característica de imitar ataques de algunos de los bakugan terrestres gracias al poder del orbe sagrado y por eso tiene una joya en el pecho, también de los aéreos cuando usa su armamento. Su carácter es calmado y siempre obedece a su compañera y la protege de toda amenaza, pero hay momentos en los que es impulsivo, desobediente y testarudo.

Jesús del planeta Tierra, Un chico de dieciséis años, pelo corto de color castaño, ojos del mismo color, suele vestir de rojo o negro. Él tiene dos bakugan que lo ayudan, Flare Dragoon Pyrus, tiene forma de dragón, parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un símbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, además, tiene en el final de la cola un cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza. Es igual de simpático que Jesús y le gustan las bromas, pero también es serio en los combates, es muy amigo de Jesús, tanto que el propio Jesús considera que su mayor debilidad está en su amistad por Dragoon, pero a su vez, es su mayor fuerza y Darkus Farbros, es muy serio, no entiende los sentimientos ya que no tiene corazón, aunque tenerlo es su mayor anhelo, cuando Jesús combate con él se vuelve también serio para sincronizarse con Farbros.

Sango Knight del planeta Neathia, cabello verde jade lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos rosas. Lleva una camisa celeste sin mangas con el símbolo aquos en la espalda, una falda blanca corta sobre un short negro hasta las rodillas, unos botines blancos con detalles plateados, unas muñequeras azules y un collar como el de Mira (Pero con una foto de ella con su hermano). Es valiente y cariñosa, tímida algunas veces, pero siempre alegre, odia que la protejan. Es la hermana del comandante Elright y su bakugan es Nilen Aquos, Bakugan humanoide de piel azul y ojos morados, tiene dos marcas horizontales púrpuras-rojizas en las mejillas (Estilo Shesshomaru), lleva una armadura azul (Como la de Afrodita de Piscis, pero solo la parte que cubre el torso, los hombros y los guantes), y la misma ranita verde que Elfin en la cabeza cubriendo su cabello amarillo en una cola alta (Estilo Len Kagamine).

Haibaku Suzuki Ishida Akira del planeta Tierra, Cabello castaño, ropa gris y roja, pantalón blanco, una venda en su nariz, ojos verdes, tez blanca. Su bakugan es Hurricane Hydra-Skyress Ventus se parece a Storm Skyress pero sus alas son iguales a la de Hydranoid y su abdomen tiene el sello ventus. Su espalda tiene unas partes de metal en las que cualquiera puede subirse sin caerse.

Neytiri Yagami del planeta Tierra, alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta medio muslo color rosa rojizo, y color de ojos morados. Viste una camiseta de tirantes con collar negro color rojo, una minifalda plisada negra sobre un mini short negro, medias negras hasta los muslos con voladitos de seda color rojo, unos botines con hebillas de color rubí, lleva unos mitones gruesos decorados negro y en el brazo izquierdo un tatuaje en forma de una luna creciente (hecha de sangre). Su bakugan es Nabooru subterra, Humanoide Femenino (como Nabooru de ocarina o Tarta de Magic Knight Rayearth) de piel color beige su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color café rojizo amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son amarillos, en su frente tiene un cristal de color rojo que le permite utilizar ataques darkus y ventus. Viste como tarta de MKR también su color de la ropa. Sus armas son dos dagas de oro. Es alegre, impulsiva, un poco pervertida, testaruda pero a pesar de ello se preocupa mucho por Neytiri y Laruto. Y Laruto Aquos, Humanoide Femenino su piel es Azul claro, su cabello largo lacio hasta los hombros es de color negro con destellos azules, ojos color zafiro. Viste un leotardo que deja ver su ombligo de color azul Marino, un collar azul oscuro con una piedra de color morado, sus brazos tiene aletas de tiburón que las puede utilizar con cuchillas, zapatillas de color azul cielo con una perla azul en el centro. Su arma es un arpa hecha de hielo. La piedra que tiene le permite utilizar ataques Pyrus y Haos. Es educada, tranquila, Elegante, callada.

-Estos 5 guerreros y sus bakugan, les ayudaran en su misión en el planeta de Palme, son los peleadores rangers, aunque no son Power Rangers oficiales, son lo que llamamos rangers honorarios-explico Tommy.

-Espere ¿iremos a otro planeta?-exclamo Dan.

-De hecho, a otra dimensión, el planeta de Palme esta en otro universo, es por eso irán de esta forma-explico Miyoko.

-Pero ¿Cómo podremos llamar a los zords en caso de necesitarlos?-pregunto Fabia.

-No olviden que sus zords tienen un lazo con ustedes, sin importar en donde estén, ellos los encontraran y los ayudaran-.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Marucho.

-Bien, andando, los peleadores rangers están esperando-dijo Miyoko y se dirigieron hacia el centro de teletransportación, sin imaginar que no solo el reino de las tinieblas iría a ese planeta.

**Angel Grove….**

Magna Defender caminaba por el cañón cercano a Angel Grove, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-La gema de la vida, si la obtengo podría usar su deseo para conseguir mi venganza, debo obtenerla antes de que sea tarde-.

**Palacio…..**

Ardor se presento ante las tropas que lo acompañarían en la búsqueda de la gema del alma, entre ellos estaban los 4 generales de Yubel.

-Ya estamos listos para partir general-informo Heloise.

-Excelente, informa a los vexos y a los gundalianos que partiremos de inmediato, no permitiré que la gema del alma quede en manos de esos odiosos rangers-.

-En seguida-.

Los vexos eran un grupo de peleadores del planeta Vestal, equipados con maquinas poderosas llamados bakugan mecánicos, entre sus filas se encontraban Hydron, Mylene, Volt, Shadow y Lync, además de la hermana de Mylene, Ann Farrow.

Ann Farrow, alta, pero un poco más baja que Mylene; delgada, de cabello largo hasta la cintura color castaño con reflejos color caramelo (su color natural era como el de Mylene pero se lo pinto), los ojos son iguales a los de Mylene, es menor por 3 años. Viste con un mini short de mezclilla azul claro, unas botas de piso color gris que llegan debajo de las rodillas, una blusa un poco larga color blanco, lleva barias pulseras en ambas muñecas y por ultimo tiene un collar de oro que dice Ann.

Entre los gundalianos se encontraban los peleadores más jóvenes del imperio, Ren, Zenet, Jessie, Mason, Syd y Lena, fue cuando Ardor apareció.

-Supongo que el amo tendrá sus razones para enviarlos a ellos-dijo Mora.

-Sean las que sean, tenemos la misión de obtener la gema de las almas para él, así que por su bien, espero no fallen-.

-Descuide-dijo Lync-no le fallaremos-.

-Cuida tus palabras mocoso, soy el primer general del amo, así que cuida tu lengua cuando te diriges a mí ¿entendido?-.

-Si…..-.

-¿Si qué?-.

-Si señor-.

-Bien, prepárense, partiremos ahora mismo-.

Ann se acerco a Mylene-No estoy segura de esto Mylene-.

-No te preocupes, solo iremos por una gema y listo-.

-Pero…..-Ann siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba frente a los servidores de Drago, la razón por la que los vexos le servían era porque Drago les prometió poder, mientras que al equipo de Gundalia, les prometió cumplir sus más anhelados sueños.

-Descuida, sabes que yo te cuidare-.

-Eso supongo-.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!-rugió Ardor y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

**Templo…..**

Cuando los rangers conocieron a sus nuevos aliados hubo de todo, los peleadores se emocionaron al conocer al legendario Tommy Oliver y un miembro más del consejo de sabios, algunos estaban impresionados con Alfa y otros se asustaron cuando Salem y Palme hablaron.

-Si, a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo-dijo Dan riéndose.

-Muy bien, ya tienen su misión-dijo Tommy-deben proteger a Palme y llevarlo hasta Soma, donde destruirán la gema para que no caiga en manos malignas ¿alguna pregunta?-Salem levanto su pata derecha-que no incluya usar la gema para romper un hechizo-.

-Eso es muy cruel-dijo Salem molesto.

-Bien, entonces vayan y que el poder los proteja-.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Miyoko-porque esta es la primera vez que irán a otro planeta y no saben que los esté esperando allá-.

-Descuida, nos las arreglaremos mamá-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me tranquiliza eso?-.

-Alfa, prepara la teletransportación-pidió Tommy.

-En seguida-Alfa hizo lo indicado y los rangers, junto con los peleadores, se dirigieron a su nueva aventura.

-Espero que tengan éxito y sin dificultades en el camino-dijo Miyoko.

-Lo malo es que nada en la vida es simple-dijo Troby-especialmente cuando se trata de un tesoro como el que llevan-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, finalmente aparecieron algunos OC, aunque por el momento, solo del universo bakugan, ya que la gran mayoría escogió este universo, que lata, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Esta nueva aventura apenas comienza, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue._

**Ann Mora: **_eso es algo que me cuesta creerlo, la mayoría de las chicas viven obsesionadas con esos payasos que se creen vampiros, pero en fin, como dijo el gran Bart Simpson:_

"_Los vampiros solo chupan sangre y no se ponen gel para el cabello como ese perdedor"._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_ese tipo de traumas son difíciles de superar, pero Magna Defender aprenderá mucho del nuevo equipo ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_efectivamente y uno de los rangers más emotivos de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_que curioso, mi carrera fue diseño grafico, pero en fin, Magna Defender esta cegado por el odio y el dolor, pero poco a poco aprenderá otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_hasta ahora no y no entiendo porque se lo ordenaron ¿hizo algo malo para que se lo ordenaran? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso se sabrá con el tiempo, Magna Defender fue de los mejores rangers porque ha sido uno de los pocos que lucharon contra el reino de Drago como guerreros solitarios y resistieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Magna Defender esta dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su venganza, el dolor lo ciega y respecto a tu idea, dudo que DC haga eso, aunque hicieron algo parecido en Batman el Valiente, donde Batman obtuvo los poderes de todos sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_por el momento no, ya que tengo pensado como aparecerás más adelante, se paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_esa es la razón por la que es tan frío y realmente cruel, no le importa nada con tal de lograr su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Magna Defender está muy equivocado en la forma en que busca "justicia", pero con el tiempo aprenderá de sus errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_Magna Defender esta cegado por la ira y el dolor que sintió al ver como Drago mataba a su hijo sin piedad, pero con el tiempo aprenderá de los demás rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nipijilguera, Maya, Suteichi-Kazami y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Zeus, JesusST, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes….si Dios quiere…..**_


	16. El dolor de Palme

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el inicio oficial de esta aventura, en su trayecto conocerán a nuevos amigos y recibirán el ataque de terribles enemigos, mientras que Drago ya se enterara de todo lo que ocurre en el planeta anfitrión._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 El dolor de Palme.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago se encontraba en su trono, cuando los representantes del planeta Higbreed hicieron su aparición, el rey ya los esperaba, ya que ellos querían pedirle un favor.

-Gran señor de la oscuridad, monarca de todo el mal, rey de las tinieblas, amo supremo de muchos universos, nosotros lo Higbreed, la raza más nobel y pura de todo el universo, hemos venido a pedirle…..-.

-Dejen de parlotear y díganme que quieren de mí-dijo Drago molesto.

-Si señor…venimos a pedirle ayuda, nuestro planeta está sufriendo un cambio drástico, su temperatura ha aumentado mucho y el calor nos está matando, a nuestra raza le gusta el frío y la humedad, pero misteriosamente, la temperatura cambio drásticamente y ahora estamos muriendo-.

-Lo sé, yo fui quien altero la temperatura de su mundo-dijo Drago con indiferencia.

-¡Monstruo!-grito un Higbreed desde atrás.

-¡Silencio tonto! Por favor amo, perdónelo, es joven y no sabe lo que dice….-por toda respuesta, Drago disparo un rayo contra el Higbreed que lo insulto y este desapareció-no-.

-No me molestaría en liquidar a un insecto como ese, lo envié al planeta Mercurio, el cual es el más cercano al sol, aprenderá a respectarme, ustedes, como raza superior, deben entender que yo, el ser supremo del universo, no puede tolerar ese tipo de insolencias-.

-Oh claro, gran señor, su sabiduría es incuestionable, pero le pido que no le preste atención a lo que ese chico dijo, por favor, se lo suplicamos, ayúdenos-.

Drago se quedo pensando un momento-Muy bien, devolveré la temperatura de su mundo a la normalidad, a cambio, exijo un tributo, cada principio de mes levantara un monumento hecho a mi imagen y semejanza, y cada mes, este deberá estar hecho con mejores materiales y de mayor tamaño que el anterior, si no tengo ese tributo, entonces acercare su planeta al sol ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si gran amo, tendrá su tributo-.

-Bien, ahora largo-.

Los Higbreed se marcharon y apareció un siervo de Drago-Amo, el general Ardor y sus tropas han partido en búsqueda de la gema de las almas, es cuestión de tiempo para que sea suya-.

-Excelente, con el poder de esa gema, podre invadir el templo ranger y terminar con los únicos insectos que pueden detenerme-.

**Mientras….**

En un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra, el planeta donde se encontraba el árbol de la vida que había creado a Palme, dicho planeta llevaba el nombre de su dios, Soma, los rangers llegaron a un desierto que estaba cerca de lo que parecía ser un pueblo con puerto.

-Bueno, al menos aterrizamos cerca de un pueblo-dijo Dan.

-El problema va a ser encontrar el camino correcto-dijo Marucho.

-No creo que ese sea un problema ¿no es así Palme?-pregunto Spectra mirando al muñeco-dime algo ¿la gema hace algo más que estar en tu interior?-.

Palme no contesto de inmediato, simplemente puso su mano en su abdomen-La gema….me guía hacia Soma, el lugar donde él la reclamara para destruirla-.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-intervino Jesús, un miembro de los peleadores y los rangers asintieron-bueno, si esa gema puede cumplir cualquier deseo ¿para qué la destruimos? ¿No sería mejor usar el deseo para destruir al rey de las tinieblas y a su reinado?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Dan.

-No serviría de nada-dijo Fabia-cuando nos explicaron de que se trataba la misión se lo pregunte a Miyoko y su respuesta fue esta…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

-No serviría de nada-dijo Miyoko-la gema del alma puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero tiene sus límites-.

-¿Qué tipo de límites?-pregunto Fabia.

-La gema no puede cumplir deseos que sobrepasen sus poderes, el poder de Drago supera el suyo por mucho, es imposible que logre acabar con él y con todo su reinado-

-Pero si Drago es superior a la gema ¿para que la necesita?-.

-Aunque Drago es superior al poder de la gema, él no puede invadir el templo ranger, cuando Halakthy y Zordon fueron capturados, crearon una serie de barreras mágicas con la energía de la luz, Drago es maldad pura y por lo tanto no puede atravesar la barrera, pero con la gema estoy segura de que podrá hacer algo y el resto del consejo lo sabe-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y esa fue la explicación-dijo Fabia.

-Ya veo, por eso solo nos queda destruirla, para evitar que Drago la use-dijo Mira.

-Esa es una misión peligrosa, por esa razón no me arriesgare a poner en peligro a un caballero del castillo-Fabia miro a Sango.

-Con el debido respeto alteza, fue su hermana quien me envió y por ello no puedo volver, además ya no podría aunque quisiera-dijo Sango.

-Muy bien, pero no quiero que te preocupes por protegerme, soy una Power Ranger y puedo hacerlo sola-.

-Lo mismo va para cada quien-dijo Dan-aunque sean peleadores nos enfrentaremos a guerreros del reino de las tinieblas, no intenten enfrentarlos solos y menos si se vuelven gigantes, si eso pasa, esperen a que nosotros lleguemos ¿entendido?-.

-¡Yo haré lo que diga un ranger rojo!-grito Haibaku emocionado-debo decir que estoy muy emocionado por poder estar con una generación ranger, es un sueño hecho realidad-.

**Mientras….**

En otro lado del pueblo, Ardor y sus guerreros aparecieron, el maligno general daba indicaciones, al mismo tiempo que les prevenía.

-Recuerden que esa gema no debe caer en manos de los rangers, si lo permiten serán castigados severamente, divídanse y encuentren al muñeco, si esta con los rangers acábenlos sin piedad-.

-Entendido-.

Mientras los guerreros se dividan, Ardor subió a la torre más alta del pueblo, desde donde podría ver todo el lugar sin que nada se le escapara.

Justo en ese momento, apareció una niña de cabello negro, vestida con una blusa celeste, falda rosa y un collar negro, iba acompañada de su madre, una mujer de aspecto severo, se encontraban en el mercado buscando vender unos vestidos, la pequeña sostenía los vestidos, mientras la madre hablaba con los comerciantes.

-Como pueden ver están hechos de tela muy fina, lo sé porque yo misma los hice, entonces ¿Qué me dice? ¿Tenemos un trato?-.

-Ciertamente, debo decirlo querida Song, sí que sabes cómo hacer negocios-dijo un hombre de aspecto aristocrático.

-Tú sabes cuál es mi lema, solo lo mejor para mi mejor cliente-ambos adultos se ríen, mientras la pequeña continuaba seria.

Después de vender sus vestidos, madre e hija volvieron a su casa flotante, ya que se trataba de un barco de vapor, mientras la madre iba al timón, la pequeña tomo un shamisen.

(Nota: para los que no sepan, el shamisen es una guitarra china que toca música tranquila y calmada, Dayu, la villana de Power Rangers Samurái, toca un shamisen para relajar a su amo).

-¿Otra vez vas a tocar ese instrumento? Es lo único que me dejo tu padre, una niña que siempre esta callada y se pasa el tiempo tocando su musiquita-la pequeña se quedo en silencio y siguió tocando, Song gruño por debajo y se retiro a sus labores.

Cuando la pequeña se quedo sola, comenzó a tocar su shamisen, su música era relajante, pero también llena de tristeza y pena.

Cerca de ahí, los rangers y sus amigos peleadores caminaban por el pueblo pidiendo ayuda para llegar a su destino, ya que al parecer, tendrían que cruzar el mar de ese planeta para poder llegar, pero a quien fuera que les preguntaran.

-¿Estás loco? Sería un suicidio-.

-Nadie es tan tonto ni tan loco para ir a la tierra de Soma-.

-Soy muy joven para morir-dijo un anciano.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Jessica.

-140 años y aun soy muy buenmozo-dijo el anciano sonriendo y cayéndosele un diente, las chicas del grupo solo sintieron escalofríos por eso.

-No creo que alguien nos quiera llevar, nadie es tan valiente para ir a ese lugar-dijo Neytiri.

-A mí me preocupa más porque le tienen tanto miedo a ese lugar-dijo Haibaku.

-Sea cual sea la razón, nosotros tenemos que ir ahí para poder cumplir la misión-dijo Dan.

-Dan tiene razón, además no sabemos cuándo aparecerán las fuerzas oscuras para intentar quitarnos la gema-dijo Shun.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre cómo ir, Palme se quedo en silencio, pues a sus oídos llego una música, una tocada por un shamisen, pero la música le recordaba mucho a alguien y a su mente vino el recuerdo de su antigua ama, a quien cuido hasta que lanzo el último suspiro.

-Xiang….-murmuro por lo bajo y comenzó a seguir el sonido, siendo Mira la primera en notarlo.

En el barco, la pequeña continuaba tocando su instrumento, recordando a su padre y el día en que se fue de su vida, el día en que se volvió una pequeña triste y seria, mientras tocaba, sintió que alguien subía al barco y cuando volteo, se topo con Palme.

-¿Qué?-exclamo asustada, mientras retrocedía.

-Xiang….. ¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue tocando-dijo Palme, quien parecía estar en trance-sabes que me gusta mucho como tocas, por favor, sigue tocando, te lo pido-Palme avanzaba hacia la niña, quien retrocedía, fue cuando Mira apareció.

-¡Palme! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Pero Palme no le hizo caso y solo se recostó en el regazo de la pequeña-Xiang…te extrañe mucho-.

La niña estaba muy asustada y preparo un golpe con su shamisen, cuando Mira lo detuvo-Lo siento, no es su culpa, ha sufrido mucho, lamento mucho el inconveniente que te causo-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Song apareciendo de pronto-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si no están aquí para comprar algo LARGUENSE-.

Mira iba a responder, cuando los demás aparecieron-Mira, Palme ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Dan confundido.

Song miro a todos y se quedo seria-¿Qué quieren aquí?-.

Fue Spectra quien decidió tomar la palabra-Necesitamos transporte, queremos ir a la tierra de Soma-.

-Pues vayan a morir ustedes solos, yo no pienso llevarlos a una muerte inminente-.

-Le pagaremos muy bien-al escuchar eso, Song volteo.

-¿Qué tanto es "muy bien"?-.

-Le pagaremos su peso en oro-.

Song se quedo pensando y miro a Haibaku-Que sea el peso en oro de ese muchacho y hacemos negocio, además de un bono extra-.

-Trato-.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-dijo Haibaku seriamente.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha, sin imaginarse que alguien los seguía, ese alguien, era Magna Defender.

-El muñeco tiene la gema, parece ser que para obtenerla tendré que arrancársela del interior-.

Pero no era el único, porque en ese momento, los líderes de cada grupo, Mylene y Ren, se reunieron con el general Ardor.

-El muñeco se dirige a la tierra de Soma, si llegan podrán destruir la gema y perderíamos su poder-dijo Mylene.

-Ya sé lo que puede pasar, no soy un idiota, soy el primer general del amo ¿recuerdas?-.

-Lamento mucho haberlo confundido señor, no era mi intención-.

-No necesito que me adules-.

-¿Qué ordena general?-pregunto Ren.

-Ustedes vendrán conmigo, nos adelantaremos para llegar a la tierra de Soma antes que lo hagan esos molestos insectos, ustedes 4-Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise saltaron cuando Ardor los llamo-se encargaran de entretener a los rangers y evitar que se nos adelanten ¿les quedo claro?-.

-¡Si general!-.

-Entonces vayan-los 4 generales se retiraron-y nosotros también-.

Cuando Mylene se levanto, Ann se le acerco-No me siento bien con esto, Mylene-.

-Si todo sale bien, el amo nos recompensara con creces, solo piensa en el poder que obtendremos cuando le consigamos la gema-.

-Además-intervino Ren-de que una vez que logremos obtener la gema, por fin podremos salir de la oscuridad-.

-¿En serio crees eso? Es el rey de las TINIEBLAS, un sinónimo de oscuridad, el no quiere vivir más allá de eso y hasta tú lo sabes, hermana-.

Mylene solo cerró los ojos-Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que hacen en ese reino, pero es mejor estar con él que en su contra-.

-Pero….. ¿Qué hay de los Power Rangers?-.

-Solo son unos tontos, unos inútiles que creen que podrán vencer al rey de las tinieblas, pero sin sus mentores, no son nada, ellos fueron capturados fácilmente por el amo-.

-Así no fueron las cosas realmente-dijo Ann.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Ren.

Antes de que Ann respondiera, Ardor grito-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muévanse!-rápidamente, se reunieron con sus compañeros, pero cuando Ann paso al lado de Ardor, el general la sujetó del brazo-recuerda las advertencias del amo, si le cuentas algo, tu querida hermana pagara las consecuencias-.

-Si…señor…..-.

Mientras tanto, el barco viajaba por el canal que se dirigía al mar, una vez ahí, sería más fácil llegar a la tierra de Soma, guiados por la gema en el interior de Palme.

-Y esa es toda la historia señora Song-dijo Spectra.

-Ya veo, realmente es fascinante, creí que la gema del alma era un mito, pero díganme ¿Por qué quieren destruirla?-.

-Para evitar que Drago….-Song se estremeció-¿le ocurre algo?-.

-¿Qué si me ocurre algo? ¡Claro que me ocurre algo! ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar el nombre del ser más despiadado y cruel del universo?-.

-¿Lo conoce?-.

-Personalmente no y no deseo conocerlo, pero si hemos visto lo que su maldad es capaz de hacer, nuestro mundo no es la gran cosa, pero al menos era pacífico, hasta que él y sus fuerzas llegaron-.

-Debió ser cuando buscaban la gema del alma-dijo Marucho.

-Es posible-concordó Shun.

-El caso es que…el padre de Popo, mi hija, fue asesinado por uno de los sirvientes de ese monstruo, desde entonces, Popo ya no ha sido lo misma, lo único que hace es tocar su shamisen, el último regalo de su padre-.

Dan golpeo la pared del barco-Ese cretino ¿Cuándo se terminara su búsqueda de muerte y destrucción?-.

-Supongo que eso es algo que nunca terminara hasta que sea destruido-dijo Spectra.

Song se rio-¿Destruido? Eso es imposible-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Palme se acerco a Popo, quien sostenía su shamisen sin tocarlo, cuando sintió la presencia de Palme, su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero Palme la detuvo.

-Por favor no corras, lamento mucho lo de antes, no fue mi intención asustarte, es solo que….tu música me recordó a alguien que quería y te confundí con ella, lo siento-.

Popo volteo a ver a Palme y vio que el muñeco realmente estaba arrepentido-No te preocupes-.

Después de eso, estuvieron hablando animadamente, Palme le conto sobre su origen, su deber de cuidar a su ama Xiang y como desde que falleció tenía la misión de cuidar la gema de las almas.

-Los rangers me están ayudando a llegar a la tierra de Soma, donde usaremos su poder para destruir la gema y evitar que el rey de las tinieblas la use para la maldad-.

-El rey de las tinieblas….-Popo abrazo aun más el shamisen, recordando el día que su padre murió en manos de uno de los siervos del rey.

Palme miro a Popo y con voz tímida hablo-¿Te gustaría….venir conmigo y los rangers?-Popo abrió los ojos al escuchar eso-después de cumplir con mi misión, podríamos ir juntos a conocer la aldea donde nació Xiang, ella siempre quiso que yo la conociera-.

-¿Me llevarías…a la aldea de…..Xiang?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Palme y Popo se miraron a los ojos, aunque los ojos de Palme eran mecánicos, Popo pudo ver en ellos humanidad y sentimientos, Palme era especial, no era un muñeco, era más que eso.

-Ay ¿no es tierno?-pregunto una voz burlona-una niña jugando con su muñeco-.

-Definitivamente es algo tierno, por lo que es repulsivo-.

Los 4 generales de Yubel hicieron acto de aparición, Elgar saco su espada, al igual que Zurgane, mientras Popo retrocedía y Palme se colocaba frente a ella.

-Este muñeco se puso frente a la chiquilla para protegerla, que divertido-dijo Elgar riéndose.

-Escucha muñeco, solo danos la gema del alma y los dejaremos ir, así de simple-dijo Zurgane.

-Y descuida, no te dolerá mucho, te dolerá demasiado-dijo Heloise sonriendo siniestramente.

-Tanto que desearas haberte quedado como un simple árbol-agrego Mora.

-¡Corre Popo!-grito Palme, Popo iba a correr, pero Zurgane se coloco frente a ella de un salto y Popo se estremeció.

-No tengo nada contra ti, pero este es mi trabajo-Zurgane preparo un golpe con su sable y lo lanzo contra Popo.

-¡POPO!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, han llegado al planeta indicado, pero las cosas están comenzando a complicarse mientras se dirigen a donde Soma habita, además de que Magna Defender también les está siguiendo la pista._

**Jessie Kuso: **_tenía que incluirlos y aunque al principio están del lado del Drago, con el tiempo van a descubrir el motivo por el que Halakthy y Zordon fueron capturados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_todavía tendrás que esperar, porque esta aventura es un especial, ya que los rangers conocieron a personajes de otras dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues te creeré, ya que no a todos les gusta esa película, echaron a perder a los vampiros, es decir ¿Qué es eso de que brillan como diamantes con el sol? Son puras tonterías, en fin, tú lo pediste y por eso eres la hermana de Mylene, aunque ahora sabes que estás en una encrucijada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_te voy a pedir que seas un poco más explícita con lo que quieres decir, porque realmente no entiendo muy bien cuál es el problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_eso es algo imposible, el poder de las tinieblas es muy grande y mientras Drago exista, existirán monstruos cada vez más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues aquí ya se dio la explicación de por qué no la usan para eso, además, eso sería el camino fácil y en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística quedo claro que el camino fácil no siempre es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_¿la de los dos perros? Sí, pero no me llama la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_la gema tiene que ser destruida, pero ahora que Palme conoció a Popo comenzara a sentir algo más y querrá usar el poder de la gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no tienes que agradecer, por el momento apareciste como un sabio maestro, pero eso cambiara poco a poco y no creo usar a ese Superman, siendo francos, de Superman a Batman, prefiero mil veces a Batman, además de que no quiero poner a alguien que opaque demasiado el poder ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo sé, aunque pasó exactamente lo mismo en Torneo Dimensional, la gran mayoría fue de Bakugan, pero en fin ¿Cómo que quieres agregarle a tu personaje? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_solo espera a ver lo que hará en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes ni idea, aunque ahora que Palme conoció a Popo, sus sentimientos lo obligaran a hacer algo extremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jessi Kuso, Maya, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a JesusST, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Doble amenaza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento de que comience la acción, mientras los rangers y las fuerzas malignas están a punto de encontrarse, Magna Defender también hará su aparición y la situación se podrán más que crítica._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Doble amenaza.**

La espada de Zurgane se dirigía hacia Popo a gran velocidad, la pequeña rápidamente levanto su shamisen para protegerse y Zurgane destruyo el instrumento, al ver que su instrumento quedo arruinado, Popo cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-No…..-dijo abrazando su instrumento con fuerza y llorando.

-¿Lloras por ese instrumento? Los humanos son más débiles de lo que pensé-dijo Mora-Zurgane, acaba con esa chiquilla llorona ahora mismo-.

-¿Quién murió y te nombro mi jefa?-.

-La princesa Yubel, claro, no dijo nada, pero es claro que quiere que yo, al ser la mano derecha de Gruumm, soy la indicada para liderarlos-.

-No me digas, mi liderazgo entre los generales de Lothor fue legendario, soy de los mejores generales del reino-.

-Creo que ustedes olvidan, que yo he estado más tiempo con la princesa que todos ustedes, inútiles-dijo Heloise.

-Yo fui primer general de mi tía Divatox, su mano derecha-dijo Elgar.

-Ese fue Rygog-replico Zurgane.

-Pequeños detalles-.

Mientras los 4 discutían, Palme tomo a Popo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los rangers y los peleadores, cuando los 4 se dieron cuenta de cierto detalle, aunque más específicamente, fue Elgar quien se dio cuenta.

-Oigan ¿pedimos cena para llevar?-.

-No ¿Por qué?-pregunto Mora.

-¡Porque allá van!-.

-Si le avisan a los rangers, nos enfrentaremos a ellos y a los peleadores, no podemos permitir eso-dijo Heloise.

Rápidamente emprendieron la marcha, pero cuando llegaron, ya era muy tarde, los rangers estaban al frente y transformados, mientras los peleadores se preparaban con sus respectivos bakugan.

-¿Acaso buscan algo?-pregunto Mira.

-Si, a ese muñeco viviente-dijo Elgar-no queremos hacerle daño, solo queremos extraerle la gema de las almas que lleva en su interior de la forma más dolorosa y cruel posible-.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritaron sus tres amigos.

-Pues lamentamos decirles que no permitiremos eso-dijo Dan.

-No importa, podemos luchar contra todos ustedes-dijo Zurgane.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Spectra sonriendo siniestramente-¿contra todos nosotros?-.

Y es que eran 6 rangers y 5 peleadores, en total, 11 guerreros y 5 bakugan de grandes poderes y eso lo notaron todos, hasta Elgar.

-No es justo, son 11 vs 5-dijo Elgar temblando.

-Di más bien contra 2-dijo Mora.

-Sí, porque nosotras somos dos niñas inocentes-agrego Heloise y ambas se rieron, mientras Elgar y Zurgane las miraban con enojo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Pelearan o se marcharan?-pregunto Shun.

Antes de que los 4 generales respondieran, un rayo salió de la nada y los lanzo al agua, la corriente se los llevo lejos de ahí, aunque antes de desaparecer, escucharon un grito de Elgar.

-¡Me tocaba baño el próximo mes!-.

Cuando los generales se perdieron de vista, los rangers y los peleadores se quedaron confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto Sango.

-De él-dijo Dan seriamente, ya que desde la popa del barco, Magna Defender apareció-¿a qué viniste?-.

Magna Defender avanzo lentamente, mientras Palme colocaba a Popo detrás de ella, fue cuando Magna Defender dirigió su vista hacia Palme.

-Vine por él o mejor dicho, por la gema del alma que lleva en su interior-.

-No podemos dártela, la llevamos a Soma para destruirla-.

Magna Defender se rio-No voy a permitir eso, aunque tenga que arrancársela de las entrañas con mi espada, voy a tener esa gema y podre cumplir con mi venganza-.

-No vamos a permitir que lastimes a Palme-Dan y los otros rangers sacaron sus armas-ustedes protejan a Palme, nosotros nos encargaremos de Magna Defender-.

-¡Entendido señor Kuso!-dijo Haibaku.

Magna Defender se quedo serio-¿Va a proteger a ese muñeco? Cuando el lleva en su interior la gema que podría terminar con el reinado de terror de Drago-.

-Pero no de la forma correcta, sacrificando a un inocente-.

-¿Inocente? Es solo un muñeco, no un ser vivo, no importa si muere o no, a nadie le importa-.

-A nosotros-dijo Fabia.

-Eso los hace débiles y por eso no están capacitados para enfrentarse a Drago-.

-¡Te equivocas, la compasión y la piedad no te vuelven débil, al contrario, esas son tus mayores fortalezas!-grito Dan.

-Eso lo veremos, se los repetiré una vez más, denme el muñeco o enfrenten mi ira-.

-Pues entonces ataca-dijo Dan y los demás rangers se prepararon.

-Como quieran-.

Los rangers comenzaron su batalla contra Magna Defender, sin imaginarse que todo lo que Magna Defender dijo llego a los oídos de Palme y ahora el muñeco se tapaba sus brazos de madera con su camisa, mientras Popo lo miraba con profunda pena.

-Palme…..-el chico estaba muy entristecido, las palabras de Magna Defender lo hirieron de terrible forma.

Los rangers atacaban a Magna Defender de todas direcciones, pero trataban de evitar dañarlo, después de todo, Magna Defender era un ranger y no podían destruir a alguien como él.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se contienen? ¡Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan!-.

-No queremos lastimarte-dijo Dan-tú también eres un rangers, no queremos herirte-.

-Y por eso no tienen lo que se necesita para vencer a Drago-.

Los rangers se lanzaron contra Magna Defender, quien se defendía de ellos de manera muy hábil, los rangers atacaban en todas direcciones, pero Magna Defender los bloqueaba y eludía con facilidad.

-¡No tiene porque ser así!-declaro Mira.

-Tienes razón, lo único que deben hacer es apartarse de mi camino-.

-¿Para qué puedes matar a Palme? No lo creo-dijo Fabia.

-Entonces las quitare a la fuerza-Magna Defender corrió hacia las chicas y las derribo con un golpe, fue cuando Marucho y Shun lo interceptaron.

-¡No lo hagas, eres un ranger y los rangers no matamos, menos a inocentes!-grito Shun.

-Por eso son débiles y es la razón por la que deje de serlo hace tiempo, yo perdí a mi hijo por seguir las creencias de Halakthy y Zordon, pero Drago no tiene piedad ni compasión por nada ni nadie y por eso, los rangers nunca lo vencerán-.

-Te equivocas, eso es lo que nos hace mejores que él-dijo Marucho.

-No seguiré escuchando tonterías-Magna Defender dio un salto y pateo a ambos rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo.

Después de eso, se topo con Spectra, quien lo miraba seriamente-Comprendo tus emociones, es ira en su mayoría, no dejes que ella se apodere de ti-.

-¿Emociones? ¿Crees que después de ver como asesinaban a mi hijo frente a mí aun tengo emociones? Ya no tengo más, estoy muerto por dentro-.

-Te equivocas, aun hay bondad en tu interior, después de todo, no buscarías proteger al universo de Drago-.

-Lo que yo busco es venganza-.

-Y en cierta forma es lo mismo que buscamos todos, Drago ha hecho sufrir a cientos de seres en el universo entero ¿crees que eres el único que ha sufrido por culpa de ese monstruo?-.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo charlando contigo-Magna Defender ataco a Spectra, quien se protegió con su lanza, pero Magna Defender le dio una patada en el abdomen y Spectra rodo por el suelo-debiluchos-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Dan dando un salto y lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Magna Defender bloqueo-¡Detenten ahora mismo, no quiero lastimarte!-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lastimarme?-.

-Esto-Dan le dio un golpe con la cabeza a Magna Defender, el guerrero se tambaleo, pero volvió al ataque-¡No tienes que hacer esto, únete a nosotros!-.

-¡Nunca me uniré a ustedes!-Magna Defender comenzó a golpear con su espada a dan, el chico rodo por el suelo y Magna Defender avanzo hacia Palme, los peleadores se prepararon, pero Magna Defender saco su Magna Blaster-no perder más el tiempo, quiero la gema del alma y la voy a obtener aunque tenga que volarte en pedazos muñeco-.

Palme palideció, mientras Popo endurecía su mirada y se colocaba frente a Palme-¿Popo?-.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Palme?-.

-Creí que estaba claro, quiero la gema que lleva en su interior, así que hazte a un lado para que pueda volarlo en pedazos-.

-No lo haré-.

-¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por él? Es solo un muñeco-.

-Palme no es un muñeco-.

-¡Eso es lo que es! Un simple muñeco, un ser sin importancia, solamente existe gracias al árbol de la vida y a la gema en su interior, realmente no debería importarte que muera, así que por última vez ¡Hazte a un lado!-.

-¿Lo odias porque es diferente? ¿Por eso lo odias?-Popo apretó los puños-¡Pues adelante….destrúyeme a mí también!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Magna Defender, al igual que el resto de la tripulación.

-¡Popo!-Song, quien había salido al escuchar el alboroto, después de poner el barco en automático, se quedo estática al escuchar a su hija.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste chiquilla estúpida?-.

-Que me destruyas a mí también, yo soy diferente a ti, tú eres de otro planeta, así que eres muy diferente a mí y yo a ti, por esa razón debes odiarme tanto como odias a Palme ¿Qué esperas? Si odias todo lo que sea diferente, destrúyeme también-.

-Popo…..-Palme intento sacar a Popo del frente, pero la chica se resistió.

-Mira niña, no hagas ese tipo de bromas, no dudare en hacerlo-.

-Entonces dispara, atraviésame, porque no voy a quitarme de aquí-.

Los rangers solo miraban atónitos, ninguno sabía qué hacer, de hecho, su primer impulso había sido ir a ayudar a Popo, pero Dan los detuvo.

-Pero Dan…-Mira estaba preocupada por Popo.

-No creo que Magna Defender lo haga-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto Fabia.

-Si estuviera dispuesto a dispararle, ya lo habría hecho-dijo Dan seriamente.

Las palabras de Dan eran ciertas, porque aunque Magna Defender le apuntaba a Popo, no se atrevía a jalar el gatillo, por el contrario, se encontraba temblando, como si algo no le permitiera dispararle a Popo.

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo disparar? Ella no se hará a un lado, si no le disparo seré débil y no puedo serlo, tengo que vengar a Sitka y no puedo hacerlo si soy débil"-_el dedo de Magna Defender temblaba con impotencia y finalmente, Magna Defender bajo su arma con brusquedad-no perderé mi tiempo en tonterías-y con esas palabras, se retiro del lugar.

Cuando Magna Defender se marcho, Popo cayó de rodillas, mientras Palme la abrazaba por la espalda, los peleadores suspiraron aliviados, mientras los rangers desactivaban sus poderes, Song, por su parte, solo suspiro aliviada y volvió al timón, Popo sabía que su madre la quería, pero le costaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Tuviste razón, no se atrevió a dispararlo-dijo Shun-pero me imagino que sabes lo que cruza por la mente de Magna Defender ahora ¿verdad?-.

-¿Que debido a que no le disparo a Popo es débil? Si, sé que eso debe estar pensando ahora, pero espero que se dé cuenta muy pronto de que está equivocado, por ahora continuaremos hacia Soma ¿ya cuanto falta para llegar?-.

-No mucho realmente, llegaremos en dos días-.

-Supongo que es lo más rápido que puede ir esta barca-dijo Haibaku y Song lo miro de forma aterradora-pero es muy linda para ser una barca-rectifico asustado.

Y así los rangers continuaron su travesía hacia Soma, sin imaginarse que Ardor y sus tropas iban detrás de ellos.

**Palacio…..**

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Yubel se encontraba siendo entrenada por Koragg, el gran caballero lobo y el mejor guerrero del rey de las tinieblas.

-Busca el mal dentro de ti, canaliza tu poder y luego libéralo-.

Yubel asintió y se vio rodeada por likers y zombis, que la atacaron si piedad, rápidamente, Yubel acabo con ellos, pero entonces aparecieron varios monstruos, Yubel demostraba ser muy superior y también porque Drago la convirtió en la líder de los soberanos.

-Definitivamente la princesa es una gran guerrera, entiendo muy bien porque el amo la hizo líder de los soberanos-dijo Xana.

-Todavía le falta mucho por aprender, además, el amo tiene planes más grandes para ella-dijo Koragg.

-¿Qué planes?-.

-Cuando llegue el momento se revelaran y ni Miyoko ni Dan podrán salvarla de la oscuridad-.

Liberando parte del Oricalcos, Yubel extermino a los monstruos que la había atacado-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Recuerde que no solo se necesita poder, sino voluntad y me complace decir que tiene ambas-dijo Koragg.

-Es duro, pero el día en que los rangers ya no estén y que el amo gobierne sobre todos los universos, valdrá la pena tanto sufrir-.

-Así se habla-.

De esa forma, el entrenamiento de Yubel continuo, la princesa se volvía más fuerte, lo que provocaría grandes problemas a los rangers en el futuro.

**Soma….**

El barco continuo su travesía dirigiéndose a la tierra sagrada de Soma, mientras viajaban, buscaban como entretenerse como podían, Palme y Popo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, los rangers practicaban sus movimientos y contaban sus aventuras a los peleadores, aunque esto último era obra de Dan.

-¿No deberíamos recordarle que tenemos que seguir entrenando?-pregunto Marucho sonriendo divertido.

-Deja que se divierta un poco-dijo Mira riéndose.

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba, era que los planes estaban cambiando, por lo menos, los planes de Palme, aunque él disfrutaba de tener tantos amigos y de haber conocido a Popo, por quien comenzaba a sentir algo más, en su memoria aun quedaban las palabras de los generales y de Magna Defender.

_-"Solo es un muñeco"-._

_-"No es un ser vivo"-._

_-"No importa que muera"-._

Palme se abrazo las rodillas, se sentía inadecuado para Popo, lo que él sentía por ella se había convertido en algo más que una simple amistad, la quería de otra manera, una mucho más especial.

Pero no era humano, era un muñeco, eso hacía que lo que sentía por Popo fuera solo una simple ilusión, una absurda fantasía, no podía haber nada entre ellos, si tan solo hubiera una forma de que se convirtiera en humano.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, si existía una forma de convertirse en humano, la única forma de lograrlo estaba en su interior, ese era un deseo, su deseo y la gema de las almas cumple los deseos, fue cuando Popo se acerco a Palme.

-Palme ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-¡Mucho mejor Popo!-declaro muy feliz-¡Ya sé que hacer para poder ser digno de ti!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Le pediré a la gema de las almas que me convierta en humano, para ti, un humano para ti!-.

-¿Humano…..para mí?-.

-Si…..si lo hago, nadie volverá a meterse conmigo, ni mucho menos contigo-.

Al escuchar las palabras de Palme, Popo sonrió-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-.

-Más que nada en el universo, quiero ser un humano para ti Popo-.

-Entonces lo haremos juntos-Popo tomo a Palme de las manos y viceversa, sin imaginarse que la conversación fue escuchada por Shun.

-Esto puede complicar un poco la misión-dijo algo preocupado.

Después de dos días de viaje, finalmente divisaron la isla donde se encontraba la tierra de Soma, el lugar donde la gema de las almas encontraría su final.

Una vez que desembarcaron, Song se quedaría en el barco, ya que le atemorizaba mucho estar en ese lugar, Popo iría con los rangers y los peleadores, no abandonaría a Palme, lo ayudaría en todo lo que podría.

Caminaron por un buen rato, les faltaba poco para llegar al centro de la isla, donde se encontraba la estatua del dios Soma, una vez ahí, podrían ponerle fin a la gema de las almas, aunque Palme ya tenía sus propios planes, mismos que se verían interrumpidos.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando-dijo Ardor apareciendo, junto con sus seguidores-les agradezco que me hayan traído al muñeco, ahora todo será más fácil-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, después de viajar por mucho tiempo, finalmente llegaron a la tierra de Soma, pero las fuerzas oscuras llegaron primero, la batalla por la gema está por comenzar._

**Maya: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que el fic vaya según tus expectativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_lo sabrás dentro de muy poco tiempo, después de la batalla con Ardor, solo te diré que fue la razón por la que Halakthy y Zordon fueron capturados, por cierto, Ardor es el primer general de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_fue por asares del destino, la gema está en su interior y ahora es el blanco de las fuerzas más terribles del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_ese ya es un poco aceptable y más fácil de meter, me complicas cuando quieres que meta personajes que opaquen a los protagonistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_la gema no puede autodestruirse, solo la energía de Soma lo lograría, ya que Soma fue quien la creo, según la leyenda y por lo tanto, es el único capaz de destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues en esos capítulos se demuestra que el camino fácil es más problemático que el difícil, las cosas nunca se obtienen fácilmente y es por eso que Drago no puede ser destruido con la gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Palme es el protagonista de una película japonesa llamada "A Tree Of Palme", una versión de Pinocho más oscura y con un final más triste que la versión Disney, ya que Palme no se convierte en humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues no tanto, aunque ya viste que Popo perdió algo que realmente le importaba mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_como quieras, pero si es darle a tu personaje el poder de Goku entonces olvídalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…si Dios quiere….**_


	18. Viejos conocidos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que la batalla por la gema de las almas empiece realmente, los esbirros de Drago están dispuestos a todo con tal de obtener el preciado tesoro, así como Palme a cumplir su deseo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Viejos conocidos.**

Popo retrocedió asustada al ver a Ardor, quien fijo su vista en ella-Vaya, hola pequeña, que gusto volver a verte-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Palme.

-Él fue….quien mato a mi…padre….-dijo Popo con miedo y sorprendiendo a todos.

-No fue nada personal, ese hombre pudo haber vivido si no hubiera sido tan necio, pero claro, los humanos tienden a ser tan tercos-.

-¡Cretino maldito!-grito Dan-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

Los rangers se transformaron y se prepararon para la batalla, mientras Ardor aplaudía impresionado-Impresionante, pero no crea que soy como el tonto de Morticon, yo soy el primer general del mismísimo amo, fue discípulo del maestro Koragg, así que soy más poderoso de lo que Morticon eran-.

-Nosotros también somos más fuertes que antes-dijo Dan y sus amigos se prepararon para la batalla.

-Y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes ¡Vexos, gundalianos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ataca Macubass Aquos!-.

-¡Ahora Boriates Haos!-.

-¡Acábalos Maxus Mac Spider Darkus!-.

-¡Ve por ellos Aluze Ventus!-.

-¡Ahora Dryllon Subterra!-.

-¡Vamos Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Acábalos Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Ahora Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Surge Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Hora de la función Plitheon Ventus!-.

Un total de 5 bakugan mecánicos y 6 bakugan normales hicieron su aparición, mientras los rangers alzaban sus armas, impresionados por los nuevos aliados del reino oscuro.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-pregunto Marucho.

-Gundalianos-dijo Fabia reconociendo a los miembros del ejército de Gundalia-cuando el emperador Barodius fue destruido por Drago, Gundalia se único a sus fuerzas, muy pocos tuvieron las suficientes agallas para rebelarse en su contra-.

-¿Qué no has visto lo que ese tipo hace?-pregunto Zenet asustada-es el diablo mismo, un verdadero monstruo, estar en su contra es prácticamente decir "mátanos"-.

-Al menos mueres peleando, con honor, no sirviendo a un monstruo que solo disfruta con lastimar a seres inocentes-.

-Él nos prometió cumplir con nuestros sueños, salir de la oscuridad, del abismo-dijo Ren.

-¿Realmente crees que Drago va a cumplir esa promesa?-pregunto Dan-él es el REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS, no le importa nada más que la oscuridad-.

Los gundalianos ya no continuaron hablando y fue cuando Spectra dirigió su mirada a los vexos.

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que trabajan para Drago? Dime Mylene, hazme entender-.

-Esperen ¿también conocen a esos chicos?-pregunto Shun.

-Son Vestal, Zenoheld también trato de oponerse a Drago y termino muerto-dijo Mira-pero los vexos son los únicos que se atrevieron a traicionar a su gente uniéndose a ese monstruo-.

Mylene solo miraba fríamente y respondió-Él es el poder, además, Zenet tiene razón, no es conveniente estar en contra del amo de la oscuridad, ustedes vieron de lo que él es capaz, su poder no tiene límites-.

-Pero puede ser destruido, únanse a nosotros-dijo Spectra-los rangers podemos ayudarlos-.

-Eso me suena bien-dijo Ann-hola Mira, hola Spectra-.

-Hola Ann-saludo Mira-¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque realmente me da mucho terror vivir bajo el mandato del rey de las tinieblas, pero tengo que apoyar a mi hermana-.

-Te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por mi hermano, siempre lo apoyo en lo que puedo-.

-Sí, aunque a veces se equivocan mucho, creen que por ser mayores tienen siempre la razón-.

-No me digas, es algo molesto ser la menor-.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-grito Ardor-no vine hasta aquí para escuchar tales estupideces, ahora denme al muñeco y les permitiré vivir, de lo contrario, enfrenten a mis soldados bakugan-.

-Pues nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa ¡Ahora muchachos!-.

Los peleadores rangers aparecieron y lanzaron sus bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Hagámoslo por el maestro Nurzak Aqueus Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy contigo hasta el fin Jessica!-.

-¡Vamos Flare Dragoon Pyrus y Darkus Farbros!-.

-¡Les enseñaremos que las fuerzas del bien siempre vencerán a la oscuridad!-.

-¡En cierto modo me siento ofendido, pero también comprendo lo que quieres decir!-.

-¡Ahora Nilen Aquos!-.

-¡En nombre de Neathia y de los Power Rangers acabare con las malvadas fuerzas de las tinieblas!-.

-¡Ataca Hurricane Hydra-Skyress Ventus!-.

-¡No voy a defraudarte amigo mío!-.

-¡A bailar Nabooro Subterra y Laruto Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy aquí para detener a las fuerzas del mal!-.

-¡Y yo las ahogare sin dudar!-.

**Templo…**

Salem se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta, cuando más tranquilo estaba, la alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza, despertándolo y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién?-.

Rápidamente, Alfa apareció y comenzó a teclear con rapidez-Esto no puede ser posible-.

-Alfa ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tommy apareciendo en el centro de mando, seguido por Miyoko.

-Energía bakugan acaba de revelarse en el planeta Soma, al parecer los peleadores están a punto de enfrentarse contra otros peleadores-.

-¿Qué hay de los rangers?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Al parecer ellos también, la energía revela que se van a enfrentar al general Ardor-.

-Ardor, el más terrible de los generales del reino de las tinieblas-dijo Tommy-los chicos pueden verse en grandes problemas enfrentándolo-.

-Pero confío plenamente que lograran derrotarlo, después de todo, han logrado llegar muy lejos siendo tan inexpertos-dijo Miyoko.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-.

-Aun así-intervino Troby apareciendo-me preocupa un poco Palme-.

-¿Por qué razón? Él es un buen chico-dijo Miyoko.

-Pero no es un chico, es un muñeco-dijo Troby-aunque suene cruel, esa es la verdad, el chico es un muñeco y la gema de las almas puede conceder cualquier deseo, puede ocurrir algo que haga que Palme pida el deseo y de ser así, tendríamos problemas, no podemos permitir que la gema sea usada-.

-¿Qué puede pasar para que ocurra algo así?-pregunto Tommy.

-No estoy completamente seguro de que pueda suceder, pero cualquier cosa, hasta la más insignificante, haría que Palme dudara en destruir la gema y de ser así, las fuerzas de las tinieblas podrían aprovechar esa oportunidad-.

-No nos queda más que rezar porque Palme haga lo correcto, por más doloroso que sea para él-dijo Miyoko entristecida.

-A veces es necesario renunciar hasta nuestros sueños, por el bien de los demás-dijo Tommy, recordando las lecciones de sus mentores.

**Soma….**

Ardor se rio al ver a los bakugan que los peleadores rangers traían consigo-No crean que eso les ayudara en algo, ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo me encargare de los rangers-.

-Como diga general Ardor-.

Las batallas se dividieron, efectivamente, Ardor se lanzo contra los rangers y viceversa, pero antes de que lograran atacarse, alguien intervino, al ver quién era, Dan no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-.

-No molestes-dijo Magna Defender fríamente-no vine a ayudarlos, vine para poder continuar con mi venganza, ahora es tu turno Ardor, ya que tu estuviste ahí el día que mi planeta fue destruido y que me quitaron a mi hijo-.

-¿Aun lloras por la muerte de ese chiquillo? Tuvo lo que merecía al desafiar al amo, por jugar a ser un héroe murió como un insecto-.

Magna Defender apretó los puños y ataco a Ardor, seguido por los demás rangers, mientras los peleadores peleaban contra los vexos y gundalianos, al mismo tiempo que Palme, Popo y Ann se mantenían alejados, Ann no soportaba ver eso, ella sabía que de seguir sirviendo a Drago terminarían peor que muertos, debía convencer a su hermana y a los otros de abandonar a Drago, solo había una forma, pero de hacerlo, la vida de su hermana estaría en peligro.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-.

Las batallas se habían dividido, aunque más bien, era una batalla contra quien pudieran someter, es decir, se atacaban con todo, ya que los peleadores rangers tenían 7 bakugan, mientras los otros tenían un total de 11.

-¡Acabalos Macubass! ¡Poder activado: Aqua Láser!-.

Macubass disparo un láser contra Aqueus, quien lo esquivo rápidamente, para enfado de Mylene, quien apretó los dientes, pero entonces, Linehalt apareció detrás de Aqueus.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-Linehalt ataco a Aqueus, quien recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo.

-¡Aqueus! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida Jessica, estoy bien, aun puede seguir luchando-.

Jessica suspiro, pero miro a Ren y a Mylene-¿Cómo justifican esto? ¿Cómo justifican servir a un monstruo como el rey de las tinieblas? ¿Acaso están ciegos? ¿Realmente creen que él les dará poder o libertad?-.

-No vamos a perder el tiempo escuchando tonterías-dijo Mylene.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir en un abismo, en un lugar donde todo es oscuridad-dijo Ren molesto.

-¿Y en qué se diferencia a donde viven ahora?-pregunto Jessica-¿acaso hay más luz en el reino de las tinieblas?-.

Ren se quedo callado, pero Linehalt tomo la palabra-Ren, Jessica tiene razón-.

-No seas ingenuo Linehalt, no podemos retroceder después de llegar tan lejos-.

-El maestro Nurzak siempre dijo que eras especial Ren, pero tal vez se equivoco y no hay nada especial en ti ¡Poder activado: Misiles oscuros!-Aqueus disparo varios rayos contra Macubass y Linehalt, quienes cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

Dragoon y Farbros se enfrentaban a Boriates y a Contestir, el segundo tenía su armamento y atacaba con ferocidad a Farbros, quien eludía sus ataques.

-¡No le tengas piedad Contestir! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Impacto Haos!-.

-¡Esto te va a doler robot!-.

-¡Prepárate Farbros! ¡Poder activado: Oscuridad espartana!-Farbros disparo rayos de sus rodillas, dándole directamente Contestir, al mismo tiempo que destruía el ataque del bakugan gundaliano.

-Podré ser un robot, pero al menos tengo honor, no como las maquinas que tienen los vexos-.

-¡Veamos que tan cierto es eso! ¡Poder activado: Misiles destructores!-Boriates disparo varios misiles contra Dragoon, quien ya los estaba esperando.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado infernal Pyrus!-.

-¡Bien pensado Jesús!-Dragoon comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un tornado que desvió los misiles y ataco a Boriates, derribándolo.

-Debo decirlo, eso fue pensar rápido-se felicito Jesús.

Sango, por su parte, peleaba contra Lena y Phosphos, era una batalla de bakugan aquos exclusivamente, entre una neathiana y una gundaliana, lo que hacía que recordaran viejos rencores.

-Los gundalianos fueron crueles al invadir nuestro hogar, pero ni ellos merecen ser esclavos de un monstruo como el señor oscuro-.

-No quiero tu lastima-dijo Lena molesta.

-Ni te la estoy dando, simplemente quiero que te des cuenta de que hay otro camino, no debes servirle a alguien que es 100 veces más poderoso, terrible y cruel que Barodius-.

-Ya no seguiré escuchando tonterías ¡Poder activado: Veneno!-Phosphos lanzo su letal veneno contra Nilen, quien se preparo para el impacto.

-¡Poder activado: Liberación de agua!-.

-¡Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto!-Nilen reunió agua en su mano y la lanzo, su ataque desvió el golpe de veneno de Phosphos y luego lo golpeo directamente, derribando al bakugan tóxico.

-¡Phosphos!-.

-Aun podemos detener todo esto-dijo Sango, mientras Lena apretaba los dientes.

Haibaku estaba peleando con Lync y Jessie, aunque él último parecía más estar actuando que peleando.

-Este misterioso personaje me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué razón lucha en contra del rey de las tinieblas?-.

-¿Tienes que hablar así siempre?-pregunto Lync molesto.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento yo a diario-dijo Plitheon molesto.

-¡Poder activado: Turbina destructora!-.

Aluze comenzó activo sus turbinas y disparo una poderosa corriente de aire contra Hydra-Skyress, mientras que Jessie también preparaba su ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Destructor volador!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-Plitheon lanzo su ataque contra Hydra-Skyress, quien seguía esquivando los ataques de Aluze.

-¡Haibaku no te quedes ahí, ayúdame!-.

-¿Qué no sabes que el héroe siempre debe esperar hasta el momento indicado para poder atacar?-.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-.

-Justo….ahora ¡Poder activado: Fénix múltiple!-Hydra-Skyress se elevo y comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra sus adversarios, dándoles directamente, ya que no tenían un lugar a donde ir para esquivar los mortales rayos-te lo dije amigo-.

-No molestes-.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?-exclamo Lync molesto.

-Estos sujetos tan misteriosos, que son peleadores y no rangers, sí que tienen talento-

-¿Por qué no te callas?-.

Finalmente, Neytiri peleaba contra Mason y Hydron, expríncipe del planeta Vestal tras la conquista de Drago sobre ese mundo, afortunadamente, Neytiri contaba con la ayuda de dos bakugan.

-¡Acabala Dryllon! ¡Poder activado: Sable Uramasa!-Dryllon saco su sable láser y ataco a Nabooro, quien esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, pues el sable paso muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Poder activado: Daga de roca!-Nabooro comenzó a lanzar varias dagas de roca contra Dryllon, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Dryllon!-.

-¡Mostrémosle a ese tonto como se hace Avior! ¡Poder activado: Giga Impacto!-Avior abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo de fuego contra Laruto, quien permaneció quieto viendo como el ataque se acercaba a ella.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo burbuja!-.

-¡Lo siento viejo, pero ese ataque no me hará nada!-Laruto creó un escudo de burbuja con sus manos, el cual detuvo el ataque.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Poder activado: Burbuja explosiva!-.

-¡Y esta es la mejor parte de mi fabuloso ataque!-Laruto lanzo su burbuja contra Avior, cuando la burbuja toco a Avior, reventó haciendo una gran explosión.

-¡Avior!-grito Mason, cuando Avior apareció cayendo al suelo.

-Es por eso que las chicas mandan-dijo Neytiri sonriendo divertida.

Y mientras las batallas bakugan se libraban, al mismo tiempo, se libraba la de los rangers contra el general Ardor, quien demostraba que sus palabras no eran solo eso, ya que Ardor dominaba fácilmente a los rangers, además de a Magna Defender.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Aun no hemos perdido esta batalla, todavía podemos ganarle-dijo Dan muy seguro.

-¿Siempre eres tan optimista?-pregunto Magna Defender molesto.

-Es una gran cualidad que tengo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Y que yo admiro mucho-dijo Mira sonrojándose un poco, aunque Dan no lo pudo notar, ni siquiera escucho el comentario, porque justo en ese momento….

-¡Mueran!-Ardor disparo un rayo contra los rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo para esquivarlo, pero eso era justo lo que quería Ardor que hicieran-han caído en mi trampa-Ardor comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y golpeo a los rangers derribándolos y dejándolos algo heridos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Shun tambaleante.

-Si, pero ese ataque si me dejo un poco aturdido-dijo Marucho en iguales condiciones.

Ardor se rio-Que patéticos son, se derrumban con un ataque así, pero en fin, ya no me causaran más molestias-Ardor dirigió su mirada hacia Palme, quien se puso delante de Popo con intención de protegerla-el muñeco es a quien quiero, ahora me vas a dar la gema de las almas-.

-¡Nunca, esta gema es mía!-.

-Que equivocado estas-dijo Ardor disparándole un rayo a Palme y a Popo.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron Mira y Fabia al ver lo que ocurría.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final de esta aventura, el siguiente capítulo será el final de ella, pero las aventuras de los rangers continúan, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue._

**Maya: **_por millonésima vez, te pido que seas paciente, todo pasara a su tiempo, no creas que eres la única que ya me está presionando para aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes, dentro de poco sabrás cual es el secreto, como ya dije, tuvo que ver con la captura de Halakthy y Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_por esa razón es el único aceptable para aparecer en el fic, ya que me pides sacar a muchos que opacarían el poder de los rangers y no quiero hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Guest: **_es su mayor deseo, desafortunadamente, tendrá que tomar una decisión muy importante en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_espero que incluso más, ya que uno de ellos será salvar el reino de Asgard de las garras de la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_¿y cómo explicarías tener tantos años? Aang tenía su excusa, ya que estuvo en el iceberg por 100 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Ardor y todas sus tropas, aunque cómo pudiste ver, Magna Defender no se atrevió a disparar, por lo que aun hay esperanza para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_es un juego para Drago, sabe muy bien que él podría acabar con todo fácilmente, pero debido al poder de Halakthy y Zordon no puede hacerlo, en fin, aun no sé, ya que muchos también ya quieren aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Guest, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes….si Dios quiere…**_


	19. El deseo de Palme

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla por la gema de las almas continúa, pero también un secreto que definirá por completo si los vexos y gundalianos se unen a los rangers, mientras que Palme tomara la decisión más importante de su vida._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 El deseo de Palme.**

Ardor lanzo su rayo contra Palme y Popo, rápidamente, Palme lanzo a Popo contra el suelo para ser él quien recibiera el impacto, algo que provoco que Popo gritara de terror, pero también alerto a Dan y Magna Defender.

Casi como si lo hubieran planeado, ambos se interpusieron en el ataque, deteniéndolo con sus espadas, para asombro de Ardor y los demás.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Hazte a un lado niño!-grito Magna Defender molesto.

-¡Olvídalo anciano!-.

-¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes, pueden vencer juntos a Ardor!-grito Mira.

Dan y Magna Defender seguían deteniendo el ataque de Ardor, se miraron rápidamente y mientras Dan asintió…..

-Está bien, pero esto no significa nada-.

-Lo que digas-.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, ambos devolvieron el ataque a Ardor, dándole directamente y haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Pagaran por esto!-rugió Ardor levantándose.

Dan y Magna Defender se lanzaron contra Ardor, quien les disparo varios relámpagos, pero ambos rangers rodaron por el suelo y golpearon al general en su cintura, sin embargo, aun no lo habían vencido.

-¡Podemos hacerlo si trabajamos juntos!-.

-¿Quieres callarte?-.

-¿Por qué no se callan los dos?-Ardor ataco de nuevo y los golpeo, pero los rangers contraatacaron rápidamente, aunque no lo notaban, actuaban muy bien en equipo, algo que los amigos de Dan si podían notar.

-Es como si se sincronizaran-dijo Fabia.

-Y muy bien-agrego Marucho.

Magna Defender dio un giro en el aire y golpeo a Ardor, mientras Dan lo recibía en el suelo, el general cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se recupero.

-No han terminado conmigo-Ardor se preparo para atacar de nuevo, cuando sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban-maldición, cuando me regresaron mi ataque me debilitaron más de lo que pensaba-.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Magna Defender.

-Por supuesto y creo que ambos pensamos exactamente lo mismo, acabemos con él-.

-¡Magna Blaster fuego!-Magna Defender disparo su arma y Ardor trato de detener el ataque, pero como estaba débil, no pudo frenarlo y lo recibió, lanzando un grito de dolor.

-¡Impacto de dragón!-Dan lanzo un golpe final con su espada, dándole directamente a Ardor, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas y exploto-hasta nunca ser maligno-.

-¡Lo consiguieron!-grito Popo contenta, al igual que Palme.

-Lo logramos-dijo Dan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Magna Defender.

-Vuelves a tocarme y el siguiente en ser destruido serás tú-.

-Uy, que carácter-dijo Dan bajando su mano, mientras sus amigos se reunían con él.

-No te confíes, aun falta la forma gigante de Ardor-recordó Shun.

Dan solo se rio-Yubel está a miles de kilómetros de aquí ¿Cómo van a hacer crecer a Ardor si Yubel no está cerca?-.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago observo la batalla de Ardor y como fue destruido por dos de sus enemigos, ya estaban en el lugar designado, así que no podía permitir que destruyeran la gema, sus ojos rojos brillaron con maldad, al mismo tiempo que una energía oscura rodeaba los restos de Ardor.

**Soma…..**

-No creyeron que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente ¿verdad?-pregunto Ardor apareciendo en su forma gigante.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-El poder de Drago sobrepasa cualquier distancia-dijo Magna Defender-y él también puede hacer crecer a sus monstruos-.

-Oh…hubiera sido bueno saber eso-.

Ardor trato de aplastarlos, pero los rangers los evadieron, al mismo tiempo que llamaban a sus respectivos zords.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Toro!-.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario Activado!-.

-¡Magna Defender transfórmate! ¡Toro Zord Defensor Activado!-.

Ambos Megazords encararon a Ardor, quien solo se rio-Nunca vencerán al primer general del amo supremo, fui discípulo del maestro Koragg, no tienen oportunidad contra mí-.

Los Megazords se lanzaron contra Ardor, quien les disparo un rayo, el cual milagrosamente eludieron, atacando al mismo tiempo al general Ardor, quien detuvo los golpes de ambos titanes robóticos y luego los alejo de él, para después saltar y patearlos.

-Se recupero muy rápido-dijo Marucho sosteniéndose.

-No podemos rendirnos, si fallamos atacara a Palme-dijo Fabia.

-¿Algún plan?-Spectra miro a Dan.

-Pues….dudo mucho que Magna Defender quiera volver a trabajar junto a nosotros-.

Y mientras los rangers tenían problemas, los peleadores seguían enfrascados en su lucha, todas esas batallas estremecían el suelo y Palme tenía que proteger a Popo, fue entonces que recordó la gema.

-¡Popo, esta es mi oportunidad, puede convertirme en humano mientras ellos luchan!-grito feliz, pero Popo tenía una mirada muy seria-¿Popo? ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Palme…mira-dijo lentamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mira-repitió Popo con tono calmado, Palme dirigió su mirada hacia los Megazords, quienes eran derribados por Ardor, mientras los peleadores continuaban luchando con los vexos y gundalianos-¿sabes por qué están peleando?-.

-Para destruir la gema de las almas-.

-No Palme, por protegerte, ellos no te ven como un muñeco, te ven como un niño que necesita ayuda-.

-Pero no lo soy, soy un muñeco, yo quiero ser humano, para ti….-.

-Palme-Popo tomo las manos de Palme-para mí ya eres un humano, no tienes que hacer ese cambio, si quieres usar el deseo, úsalo para otra cosa, observa, los rangers están en peligro, por ayudarnos, por protegernos, si en verdad quieres ser humano, entonces demuestra que los eres en el interior-.

-¿Cómo? Si uso el deseo, destruirán la gema más fácilmente y ya no podré ser un humano-.

-A veces, tenemos que renunciar a muchas cosas por el bien de otros, aun a nuestros sueños, son sacrificios que debemos enfrentar y se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo-las palabras de Popo llegaron a los oídos de Ann, quien apretó los puños con decisión.

-Pero…-Palme no sabía qué hacer y entonces el lugar se estremeció, nuevamente, los Megazords cayeron al suelo pesadamente, mientras Ardor dio un salto y comenzó a aplastarlos.

-Patético-dijo riéndose-este será su fin y luego me llevare la gema, ahora la pregunta es ¿con quién empezare?-Ardor miro a ambos Megazords-con ustedes-dijo señalando al Megazord Milenario.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Dan preocupado.

Ardor comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos lentamente y preparo el golpe final-¡Hasta nunca rangers!-cuando Ardor lanzo el ataque, un rayo de energía verde se introdujo en el Megazord, cegando a Ardor-¿Qué?-.

En el interior de la cabina, los rangers comenzaron a sentir un aumento de energía-¿De dónde vino esta energía?-pregunto Mira.

-No lo sé, pero no pudo llegar en mejor momento-dijo Fabia aliviada.

El Megazord dio una vuelta rápida y pateo a Ardor derribándolo, pero el general se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este?-.

El resplandor verde cubrió al Megazord y este apareció con algunas modificaciones, en su pecho tenía una armadura con forma de "V" de color blanco con detalles dorados, tenía tres picos en su frente de colores dorados, asemejando a una corona, sus alas aumentaron de tamaño, dándole la capacidad de volar.

-¡Megazord Milenario Modo Sagrado!-.

-¿Cómo demonios hicieron esto?-exclamo Ardor.

-La gema, tuvo que ser la gema-dijo Magna Defender-pero ¿Cómo?-.

-Lo lograste Palme-dijo Popo orgullosa, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y Palme sonreía.

-No importa que haya pasado, esto no cambia nada, siguen siendo inferiores a mí-dijo Ardor.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan-¿listos muchachos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Espada de poder!-el Megazord saco su espada, la cual también sufrió un cambio, el mango se volvió dorado y obtuvo unos picos en los extremos.

-¡Mueran!-Ardor lanzo varios rayos, que el Megazord desvió con un movimiento de su espada-¿Qué?-.

El Megazord avanzo hacia Ardor y le dio un golpe con la espada, Ardor rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto y contraataco furioso.

-¡A volar!-el Megazord blandió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, esquivando el ataque de Ardor, para frustración del general.

-¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!-.

El Megazord llego más allá de las nubes, donde los rangers prepararon el ataque definitivo-¡Espíritu de los animales legendarios!-el espíritu del dragón, esfinge, elfo, valkiria, fénix e hidra aparecieron y el Megazord se lanzo contra Ardor a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?-.

Los espíritus de los animales atacaron a Ardor debilitándolo y preparándolo para el golpe final del Megazord.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su golpe, la espada estaba potenciada y Ardor sintió como lo cortaba por la mitad.

El general comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo colapsaba, pero logro reunir fuerzas para lanzar una última advertencia a los rangers y al universo entero.

-Han ganado esta batalla…..pero no tienen ni idea del poder del amo…esta derrota no es nada…al final…..el amo triunfara sobre todo el universo…-y con esas palabras, Ardor cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final.

-Hemos vencido a Ardor, pero esto aun no termina-dijo Shun.

-Es cierto, aun tenemos que ayudar a los peleadores-dijo Spectra y los rangers bajaron del Megazord para ir en auxilio de sus amigos, mientras Palme ya no tenía la gema en su interior, ahora la tenía en su mano, sin energía ni vida.

-El momento llego-dijo Popo y Palme asintió.

Las batallas bakugan se detuvieron cuando Ardor cayó, pero solo fue por unos segundos, ya que en ese mismo momento….

-Ardor fue derrotado, no puedo creerlo-dijo Shadow impactado.

-Entonces ¿Qué harán ahora? Pueden rendirse y aceptar la ayuda de los rangers-dijo Jessica.

-Olvídenlo, nos llevaremos esa gema, es nuestra mejor opción-dijo Mylene.

-¿En verdad estas tan ciega Mylene?-pregunto Spectra apareciendo-¿acaso no te das cuenta de que Drago solo los está usando? A él no le importa nadie más que él mismo, esto no tiene que seguir así, únanse a nosotros-.

-Nunca ¿no se dan cuenta? Él capturo a Halakthy y a Zordon ¿Qué pueden hacer los Power Rangers sin la guía de sus dos mentores?-cuestiono Ren.

-No todo es cierto-dijo Ann apareciendo.

-Ann ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto Mylene.

-No se ustedes, pero yo ya estoy harta, harta de vivir con miedo, con el temor de que el rey de las tinieblas te haga daño hermana y por eso voy a decirles la verdad-.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?-pregunto Volt.

-Días después de la captura de Halakthy y Zordon, me encomendaron la tarea de transportarlos al calabozo especial que el rey les tenía preparados…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Halakthy y Zordon estaban siendo preparados para transferirlos al calabozo que Drago les preparo, como Ann explicaba, ella estaba a cargo de ello, pero no desaprovecho oportunidad para acercarse y preguntarles algo.

-¿Qué sucede jovencita? ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-pregunto Halakthy amablemente y Ann solo se estremeció, sabía que los mentores de los rangers eran bondad pura, pero eso era exagerado.

-Bueno….yo quería preguntarles algo…..-.

-La curiosidad no es un pecado, adelante, dinos que deseas saber-pidió Zordon igual de amable.

-Pues… ¿Por qué se dejaron capturar tan fácilmente? No me lo tomen a mal, he oído que fueron quienes crearon a los Power Rangers, pudieron haber luchado contra el rey y evitar caer en sus garras, por eso no entiendo ¿Por qué se dejaron capturar?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos dejamos capturar?-pregunto Halakthy con amabilidad.

-Eso lo que dicen los generales, se burlan de que se hayan entregado-.

-Eso es porque no entienden los motivos por los que lo hicimos-dijo Halakthy-tuvimos que hacerlo para salvar tu vida, la de tu hermana y la de muchos otros-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Drago amenazo con lastimar a los "insectos" de su reinado, en otras palabras, a aquellos humanos y seres de otros planetas que le sirven-explico Zordon.

Ann se quedo impresionada con la respuesta, no solo porque era la que menos esperaba, sino al ver la increíble bondad de los dos mentores de los Power Rangers, se habían quedado cortos con lo que escuchaba de ellos, realmente eran seres muy especiales.

-Yo….no sé qué decir-.

-No digas nada-dijo Halakthy sonriéndole dulcemente-solo cumple con tu trabajo, no querrás darle motivos a Drago para castigarte-.

Ann se estremeció-Yo…gracias-Ann llevo a los dos mentores a su nuevo calabozo, aunque ellos se veían muy tranquilos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Ann, todos escucharon la historia y se quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente tras escuchar el motivo de que los dos mentores de los poderosos rangers hayan sido capturados.

-Entonces…. ¿lo hicieron por nosotros?-pregunto Zenet insegura.

-Efectivamente-dijo Ann.

-Bueno…..esto es incomodo-dijo Mason.

-Como ven, los rangers realmente pueden ayudarnos, yo ya no quiero seguir sirviéndole a ese monstruo, me iré con los rangers, aunque tenga que hacerlo sin ti, Mylene-dijo Ann desafiante.

Se hizo un largo silencio, los rangers se mantuvieron firmes, al igual que los peleadores, pero entonces, Mylene llamo a su bakugan, seguida por Ren, Volt, Jessie, Lena y Mason, Shadow, Hydron, Lync y Zenet titubearon, pero finalmente lo hicieron.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto Spectra.

-Nos uniremos a ustedes-dijo Mylene decidida-si sus mentores hicieron eso por nosotros, entonces les corresponderemos igual-.

-Lo mismo digo, después de todo, tienen razón, ese malvado es oscuridad, nunca podremos vivir en el sol mientras le sirvamos-dijo Ren.

-Genial, entonces volvamos juntos al templo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Dan, recuerda que la gema aun existe-dijo Marucho.

-Cierto, lo olvide-.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron a donde estaban Palme y Popo, cuando llegaron, descubrieron que la gema ya había sido destruido, por un pisotón de Palme.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Mira.

-La gema concedió un deseo, por ello perdió su magia y ya no era necesario recurrir a Soma-explico Shun.

-Pero ¿Qué deseo pidió?-pregunto Dan.

-Creo que lo se-dijo Fabia-fue hacer que el Megazord alcanzara ese nuevo nivel de poder-.

-Pero entonces ¿ya no te convertirás en humano, Palme?-pregunto Mira.

Palme solo sonrió-A veces tenemos que renunciar a muchas cosas por el bien de otros, hasta a nuestros sueños-.

-Pero debe haber un modo de ayudarlo-dijo Fabia.

-¿En el templo ranger no podrían hacerlo?-pregunto Zenet y los rangers se quedaron callados, ya que a nadie se le había ocurrido eso.

**Templo…..**

En cuanto volvieron, primeramente llevaron a Palme con Alfa, para que él buscara un modo de ayudarlo, siempre asesorado por Popo.

-¿Qué harían Halakthy y Zordon?-se pregunto tras analizar a Alfa.

-Seguramente ellos ya habrían convertido a Palme en humano-dijo Salem.

-No me ayudas-.

Al mismo tiempo, los miembros del consejo ranger felicitaban a los rangers milenarios por su reciente éxito, además de darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos aliados.

-Hoy no solo obtuvimos una victoria sobre el reino de las tinieblas, también le damos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos amigos y aliados, los vexos del planeta Vestal y los guerreros gundalianos-dijo Tommy-bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar-.

Los vexos y los gundalianos mostraron sus respetos a los miembros del consejo, así como a los rangers y peleadores, la gema había sido destruida y ya no podría ser usada para hacer más daño, pero muy pronto, Dan recibirá un feroz golpe directo en el corazón.

**Mientras…..**

-¿Creen que alguien venga a recogernos?-pregunto Elgar sosteniéndose de la rama de un árbol.

-¡Deja de hablar y mantente sujeto!-gritaron Mora, Heloise y Zurgane, habían ido río arriba hasta llegar a una catarata, Elgar se sostuvo de la rama y sus amigos de sus piernas, pero el general se estaba agotando.

-Oigan, tengo comezón en mi nariz-.

-Ni se te ocurra…..-pero Elgar soltó la rama y comenzaron a caer.

-¡Idiota! ¡Haz algo!-.

-Bueno, tranquilos, solo cierren sus ojos para no sentir dolor-.

-¡Elgar!-gritaron mientras caían al agua.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, finalmente la gema de las almas fue destruida y su poder ya no será usado por Drago, pero se aproxima una nueva batalla, una en la que Dan finalmente descubrirá el secreto detrás de Yubel._

**Maya: **_los protagonistas de la película "A Tree Of Palme". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no tienes que agradecer y como verás, gracias a ti fue que los bandos se unieron a los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_descuida, pero en fin, la aventura llego a su fin, los rangers salvaron la gema, aunque técnicamente fue Palme, pero tú entiendes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Palme uso la gema, pero no para cumplir su deseo, sino para salvar a sus amigos, ahora como recompensa, los rangers buscaran el modo de ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, lo leeré en cuanto pueda, aunque no sé cuándo será, tenme paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_entiendo, aunque comentaban que te habían ordenado que abandonaras Fanfiction, es decir, los de la misma página, eso dejo un poco confundido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_creo que olvidaste que pasó cuando él ataco Asgard, por si lo olvidaste, espera a ver qué pasa cuando los Skrull quieren pasarse de listos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues aquí tienes el final de esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ok, le veo algunas debilidades a esas nuevas características, pero el personaje es tuyo, así que no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles….si Dios quiere…..**_


	20. La verdad de Miyoko

"_Hola, soy Salem Sabberhaber y el dragón oscuro me dio la oportunidad de darles un adelanto de lo que tratara el capítulo, fue una decisión que tomo después de que ya se le hiciera aburrido y metódico comenzar siempre con "comienza un nuevo capítulo y bla, bla, bla," por eso a partir de ahora, seremos diversos personajes que les daremos un pequeño adelanto del capítulo, pero antes díganme ¿conocen a algún mago que pueda quitarme el maleficio de que sea un gato? Un mago, un demonio, quien sea, por favor…pero en fin, ahora que termino la aventura de Palme, mis amigos están a punto de enfrentar un nuevo reto, mientras se acerca el momento de que Miyoko revele la verdad sobre Yubel, será de impacto"._

_Sin nada más que decir, pasemos al emocionante capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 La verdad de Miyoko.**

**Palacio…..**

El lugar se estremecía con violencia, al parecer, Drago estaba muy molesto por su reciente derrota, la cual le costó la gema y a un grupo de esclavos.

-Esta derrota me ha costado muy caro, la gema era el poder que podría haberme permitido atacar el templo ranger ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-.

-¡Que fue culpa de Elgar!-gritaron Mora, Heloise y Zurgane.

Yubel los miro y les disparo un rayo a los 4, lanzándolos al otro lado del salón-Mil disculpas amo, realmente esperaba que esta vez tuvieran éxito-.

-Por lo visto no fue así-pensando-esos nuevos rangers son una verdadera peste, al principio pensé que solo tenían suerte, pero ya no, tiene que haber un modo de debilitarlos-.

-Si me permite amo, yo tengo una idea-dijo Yubel-después de todo, no es un secreto cual es mi origen-.

-Cierto, tú y Astronema son las dos soberanas más poderosas por una razón, creo imaginar cuál es tu idea, pero dime ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?-.

-Si todo sale bien, lograre que el poderoso Dan Kuso se una a mí, imagínese amo, un ranger rojo bajo su control-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Muy bien, tendrás tu oportunidad, no me vayas a defraudar-.

-No lo haré-dijo Yubel y la comunicación se corto.

-¿Y cómo hará que los otros rangers no intervengan?-pregunto Koragg.

-Ya tengo una idea, Xana y los otros se ocuparan, además de ayuda extra, dígame maestro ¿quiere enfrentar a Kuso de nuevo?-.

-Por el momento no, Kuso aun no es el rival que deseo, le falta entrenar mucho-.

-Bien, entonces puedo poner en marcha mi plan sin preocuparme-.

**Templo…..**

Miyoko estaba haciendo algunas cuentas de dinero, ya que tenía pensado hacer algunas donaciones a obras de caridad, pero había algo extraño en sus cuentas.

-¿Qué ocurre Miyoko?-pregunto Alfa.

-No estoy segura, debo de estar cansada o no lo sé, pero cada vez que vuelvo a contar el dinero, siempre falta más, es muy extraño-.

**Mientras…**

En un restaurante de sushi, se encontraba Salem, vestido con traje y cargado de dinero, mientras ponía sobre la barra algunos billetes, esperando que los cocineros lo aceptaran y le dieran un gran plato de sushi, pero las cosas no le iban saliendo como esperaba….

-Pero es un gato-.

-Pero tiene mucho dinero-.

-Pero es un gato-.

_-"Oh por favor, por favor"-_suplicaba Salem mentalmente, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

**Templo….**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers milenarios aparecieron en el centro de mando, donde ya los esperaban Miyoko y Alfa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shun.

-Un ataque a la ciudad de Angel Grove, se tratan de los generales de Yubel, zombis, likers y un nuevo monstruo-explico Alfa.

-Creo que esto requerirá la presencia de todos los rangers milenarios-dijo Miyoko.

-Pues andando-dijo Dan sonriendo entusiasmado.

**Angel Grove…..**

Efectivamente, se trataban de los generales de Yubel, así como likers, zombis y un nuevo monstruo, el cual parecía un perezoso mutante de piel café, rostro amarillento y grandes garras.

-¡Fool, destruye todo hasta que esos rangers aparezcan!-ordeno Xana.

-Entendido-Fool lanzo un golpe con sus garras, destruyendo varios autos-esto es muy divertido, ahora entiendo porque al amo le encanta destruir cosas-.

-¡Pues eso acaba aquí!-grita Dan apareciendo y golpeándolo con su espada.

-Hasta que aparecieron-dijo Xana-Mira, Fabia ¿me extrañaron?-.

-Casi tanto como extraño estar enferma-dijo Mira.

-Y yo como extraño la guerra entre mi planeta y Gundalia-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, veo que vinieron los 7, eso no cambiara nada-.

-Di más bien 8-dijo Magna Defender apareciendo de pronto.

-Magna Defender ¿viniste a ayudarnos?-.

-No te confundas, vine solo para continuar con mi venganza en contra de Drago y eso solo lo haré venciendo a todos sus esbirros-.

-Oh…..lo importante es que viniste-dijo Dan sonriéndole.

-No fastidies-dijo Magna Defender molesto.

-Muy bien, con eso no contábamos-dijo Mora-con que apareciera el ranger vengativo-.

-No retrocedan, tenemos que preparar todo para que la princesa ponga en marcha su plan-dijo Zurgane.

-Efectivamente, así ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Xana y las fuerzas oscuras se lanzaron a la batalla, al igual que los rangers.

Las batallas se dividieron, Miyoko y Magna Defender luchaban contra Fool, mientras Mira y Fabia con Xana, Elgar contra Marucho, Shun contra Zurgane y Spectra contra las dos niñas malévolas, que demostraban que de inocentes no tenían nada, al mismo tiempo que se defendían de los likers y zombis, Dan estaba confundido, ya que ninguno de los seres oscuros se lanzo en su contra.

-¿Qué pasa? Oigan, aquí estoy, me siento ignorado-dijo molesto, sin notar que dos manos surgieron del suelo y lo atraparon de las piernas-¿Qué?-cuando se dio cuenta, los brazos lo arrastraron hacia abajo.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al verlo.

-¿Qué?-Miyoko volteo al escuchar el grito de Mira, pero los esbirros de la oscuridad no les permitían bajar para ayudar a Dan.

Dan sintió como llegaba hasta una estación abandonada del tren subterráneo de Angel Grove, cuando se levanto, descubrió a quien lo había arrastrado.

-Hola joven ranger-dijo Yubel sonriendo coquetamente.

-Yubel-Dan se levanto y saco su espada-que sorpresa verte de nuevo-.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, soy la líder de los soberanos, me vas a ver mucho por aquí desde ahora-.

-Que desgracia-.

-No deberías decir eso, después de todo, tú y yo somos iguales-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

Yubel se rio-De hecho, somos más iguales de lo que crees ¿eso no te dice nada?-.

-No, solo que debo impedir que lastimes a más inocentes-.

-Nadie es inocente, deberías saber eso, pero por favor ¿no notas el parecido?-pregunto señalando su rostro.

-¿Parecido?-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio-Y yo que creía que Elgar era idiota, no puedo creer esto, por favor ¿tienes alguna idea o no te preguntas porque tu madre actúa tan preocupada cuando me mencionan?-.

-La verdad nunca lo he pensado-.

-Pero que….-Yubel suspiro-veamos si esto ayuda, ambos tenemos la misma sangre-.

-¿También eres A positivo?-pregunto Dan confundido, Yubel se quedo muda de asombro ante lo que dijo Dan.

(Nota: esto último lo invente yo, porque realmente no se qué tipo de sangre sea Dan).

-Y yo que creía que Elgar era estúpido, creo que tendré que decírtelo directamente-.

-¿Decirme que?-.

-Que yo soy tu hermana mayor-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras Dan trataba de comprender que era lo que había escuchado y no se dejaba de preguntar si eso era verdad o no.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

**Mientras…**

La batalla de los rangers contra las fuerzas de Yubel continuaba, los valiente rangers atacaban con valor, pero sus enemigos no se quedaban atrás, aunque había algo extraño y era que no permitían que se acercaran a donde Dan había sido arrastrado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que retenerlos?-pregunto Elgar.

-Hasta que la princesa de la señal-dijo Xana con molestia-y ya van como 50 veces que te digo lo mismo-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Ay que bruto-dijo Zurgane cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

Miyoko no peleaba muy bien, ni Mira, ambas estaban preocupadas por Dan, pero Magna Defender dominaba perfectamente Fool, quien no lograba darle un solo golpe al ranger.

-Que monstruo tan patético eres, esto terminara muy pronto-dijo Magna Defender.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-Fool se lanzo al ataque de Magna Defender, quien dando un giro en el aire golpeo a Fool con su espada, para después patearlo-¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Y esto será para terminar ¡Magna espada, golpe final!-Magna Defender lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Fool y lo partió en dos, Fool lanzo un grito de dolor y luego cayó explotando-y aun me faltan unas cuantas alimañas más-Magna Defender miro a los likers y zombis-¡Magna Blaster, fuego!-Magna Defender disparo hacia el cielo y de este cayó una lluvia de rayos que destruyeron al ejército de likers y zombis, para asombro de los rangers y de las fuerzas oscuras-¿Quién sigue?-.

Los generales retrocedieron-Creo que mejor nos vamos ¿no creen?-dijo Heloise.

-Sí, antes de que también quiera convertirnos a nosotros en polvo-agrego Mora.

-Que el último apague la luz-dijo Elgar.

Xana apretó los dientes y miro con odio a los rangers-Esto no ha terminado, al final, tendrás que explicarle muchas cosas a tu hijo, ranger plateada-.

Y con esas palabras, Xana se retiro, mientras Miyoko agachaba la cabeza, algo que notaron los rangers, en especial con lo último que dijo Xana.

-¿De qué hablaba Xana?-pregunto Fabia.

-Si ¿Qué tipo de explicación le tiene que dar a Dan?-pregunto Mira.

Miyoko guardo silencio y Shun se acerco-¿Tiene que ver con el secreto?-Miyoko se volvió impresionada.

-¿Cómo lo…..?-.

-Los escuche hablando de eso a usted y a Tommy, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero sé que es algo muy importante ¿tiene que ver con Yubel?-.

-Así es-dijo Miyoko.

-¿Qué puede ser? No puede ser tan malo-dijo Marucho.

-En otras circunstancias quizás, pero ahora es la peor noticia que podría tener Dan en estos momentos-.

-Pero ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que ir con Dan y ayudarlo, además, tengo muchas cosas que explicarle a mi hijo-.

Rápidamente saltaron al hoyo y se dirigieron a auxiliar a Dan, quien en esos momentos estaba muy impactado, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una cruel mentira, eso debía ser, una cruel burla.

-Esa es un broma muy cruel-dijo Dan apretando los puños-no puede ser cierto-.

-Sabes que es cierto, mira en tu corazón, tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Yubel-además, las bromas no son lo mío-.

-¡No es cierto!-.

-Miyoko, es decir, nuestra madre, lo sabe, por eso siempre ha actuado tan misteriosa cuando estoy frente a ella-.

-Eso no significa nada-.

-Significa todo, yo soy tu hermana mayor, así como Astronema es la hermana de Andros, el ranger rojo del espacio-.

Dan estaba temblando-No…..no puede ser cierto ¡Me niego a creerlo!-.

-Ese es tu problema, es la verdad, yo soy tu hermana mayor, mi nombre completo es Yubel Kuso, pero me deshice de ese apellido esclavista hace tiempo-.

-¿Apellido esclavista? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-De que ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, el poder de las tinieblas, del amo supremo, me permite hacer todo lo que desee, no solo soy la soberana más poderosa de todos, soy su líder, la mano derecha del amo, soy lo equivalente a una reina-.

-¿A cambio de qué? Si realmente fueras mi hermana, entonces sabrías que eres esclava de Drago-.

-El amo es el amo, pero solo le sirvo a él, soy su más leal servidora y mira como me ha recompensado, soy la soberana más poderosa y tú puedes serlo también-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Únete a mí hermano, deja a los rangers, ven conmigo, tu hermana mayor, yo te cuidare y te enseñare un poder más allá de la imaginación-.

-No….nunca me uniré a las fuerzas de Drago-.

-Hazlo, ese es tu destino, desde el momento que naciste fue para estar a mi lado, como los dos soberanos más poderosos del reino de las tinieblas, incluso, quizás, el amo te deje tener una esposa como Rita y Zedd, Mondo y Maquina-.

-Estás demente-.

-No lo estoy, solo te digo la verdad, los rangers, nuestra madre, te han mentido, todos sabían que yo soy tu hermana mayor y prefirieron ocultártelo, el amo no, él siempre lo supo y por eso le pedí que me dejara convencerte de unírtenos, hazlo, no te imaginas el gran poder que tendrías, solo mira lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, ven conmigo-.

-¡Nunca!-Dan se levanto y trato de darle un golpe a Yubel con su espada, pero la princesa lo detuvo solo con sus dedos.

-Mira bien el poder que poseo, es extraordinario, magnifico, puede ser tuyo, solo tienes que venir conmigo a la eterna oscuridad, donde gobernaras a mi lado, como mi querido hermano-.

-¡Jamás!-Dan trato de patear a Yubel, quien esquivo el ataque y le dio un golpe a Dan, mandándolo por los aires y provocando que se estrellara con la pared.

-No seas estúpido, este es el mejor camino para ti, juntos lograremos grandes cosas, abre los ojos hermano-.

-Nunca me uniré a Drago, aunque tú realmente seas mi hermana-Dan contraataco y Yubel le disparo una esfera de energía verde, que lanzo a Dan contra la pared, desactivando su poder y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tienes mucho valor y un gran potencial, serás un gran soberano hermano, aunque para eso tengamos que lavarte el cerebro-Yubel se preparo para tomar a Dan, cuando…

-Aléjate de él-dijo la voz de Mira con un tono desafiante, la princesa volteo y se topo con los otros 7 rangers, incluyendo a Magna Defender.

-Magna Defender, que sorpresa, no me imaginaba que vendrías a salvarlo-.

-No vine aquí para salvarlo, sino para acabar contigo, la sirvienta más fiera de Drago, será un buen mensaje de mi venganza-.

-Es otra forma suya de decir que vino a salvar a Dan-susurro Marucho a Fabia.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Fabia.

-Solo vine a destruirla a ella, no me interesa su amigo-dijo Magna Defender, mientras le apuntaba a Yubel, quien dirigió su mirada a Miyoko.

-¿Vas a dejar que me dispare? Pues adelante, hazlo de una vez, pero te advierto que muy pronto tendrás un final mucho peor que el que tuvo tu patético mocoso-.

Magna Defender se enfureció y apretó el gatillo, pero-¡No!-Miyoko empujo a Magna Defender, provocando que fallara el tiro, mientras Yubel sonreía triunfante.

-Patético-Yubel se dispuso a llevarse a Dan, pero cuando volteo-¿Qué? ¡No está!-.

-¿Lo buscabas?-pregunto Shun sosteniendo a Dan en brazos.

-Claro, el ranger verde entrenado como ninja-.

-Y el arma más poderosa de un ninja es el sigilo-.

-Esto no cambia nada, eventualmente, Dan vendrá a mí, así tenga que obligarlo, él será mío-.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Mira muy celosa, mientras Yubel se reía y marchaba-pero ¿Qué le pasa a esa bruja? ¡Es una asaltacunas!-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Magna Defender molesto-¡La dejaste ir!-.

-¡No iba a permitir que les hicieras daño!-.

-¿Qué les "hiciera"? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te preocupas por Yubel? ¡Por esa bruja! ¿En que estas pensando?-.

-¡En proteger a mis hijos!-grito finalmente Miyoko, para impresión de todos-no iba a permitir que lastimaras a mi hija ni a mi hijo-.

-¿Tú hija?-.

-¿Yubel…..es su hija?-pregunto Mira incrédula.

-Eso explica el enorme parecido entre ella y usted-dijo Spectra-y supongo que fue la razón por la cual nos separaron y por la que Yubel quiso a Dan para sus planes-.

-Que ridiculez-dijo Magna Defender retirándose, cuando se fue, los rangers miraron a su maestra, quien solo agacho su cabeza.

-Volvamos al templo y ahí les contare todo, una vez que Dan despierte, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto por ahora-.

**Palacio…**

Yubel miraba por la ventana hacia la Tierra, mientras llamaba a Dan telepáticamente-Dan, ven conmigo, ese es tu destino, hermano mío y lo quieras o no, vas a gobernar junto a mí-.

**Restaurant…**

Tras discutirlo mucho tiempo, los cocineros tomaron a Salem, a su dinero y se dispusieron a sacarlo del local.

-¡Al menos déjenme oler sus manos!-grito antes de que lo lanzaran a la calle.

**Continuara…..**

"_Bueno, con esto ha terminado el capítulo, el Dragón espera que les haya gustado y si no es así….. ¿Qué? Pero…..está bien, el Dragón me pidió que moderara mi lenguaje, vaya, no solo por el hecho de ser un gato les permite a todos los humanos mandarme ¿Qué nunca vieron Garfield? Él le mandaba a su amo….. ¿Qué? Oh, está bien, me dice que me apresure, bueno, pues para despedirme ¡Díganme si ya encontraron a alguien que me devuelva a mi estado humano por favor!_

_Un aplauso para Salem Sabberhabber, ahora pasemos con los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_no es un programa, es una película japonesa, una versión de Pinocho algo más oscura, triste y con un final que realmente conmueve, búscala en Youtube. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_no es que sean rivales, simplemente Magna Defender no soporta a Dan y Dan no está de acuerdo con los métodos de Magna Defender, aunque pelean bien en equipo, Dan lo reconoce, pero Magna Defender no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_lo tendrás en su momento, por ahora prepárate para escuchar la historia del origen de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso es algo inevitable, especialmente cuando Drago busca apoderarse de todos los universos, aunque para él solo existe una amenaza en el universo DC, Batman, ya que él reconoce que aunque es un simple humano, tiene habilidades que le pueden causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_si ya sabes te pido que no divulgues, trato de dejar suspenso, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_siempre hay que hacer lo correcto, aunque signifique renunciar a nuestros sueños, en fin, ya viste cual fue el golpe que recibió Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_generalmente el mejor equipo está compuesto por quienes menos se espera, quedo demostrado con Goku y Vegeta, así como Atem y Kaiba, gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_como viste, Elgar no es ningún genio, él muy tonto se soltó cuando sus amigos le gritaron que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lo que tengo pensado hacerle a los Skrull es algo peor, ya que ellos trataron de apoderarse de la Tierra en el universo Marvel en vez de Drago, aun sabiendo que Drago les ordeno no hacer nada, la reina Skrull tendrá graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, pero por favor, te pido, de la manera más atenta posible que tengas paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Jessi Kuso y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…..si Dios quiere…..**_


	21. Un triste pasado

"_Hola, soy __**Homero Simpson**__ y aunque no salgo en el fic, el Dragón Oscuro me ha permitido presentarles el nuevo capítulo, es un trabajo muy duro y requiere tiempo, así que no hagan preguntas tontas como… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah sí, recuerdo esa vez cuando fui la parca jejeje, fueron buenos tiempos y creo que…"_

"_Papá presenta el capítulo"._

"_¿Qué capítulo?"_

"_Olvídalo"_

_Con ustedes el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Un triste pasado.**

Cuando volvieron al templo, lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Dan a la enfermería, para que Alfa pudiera tratarlo, mientras que Miyoko se dirigía al centro de mando, donde estaba Tommy reprimiendo a Salem.

-Salir de esa forma y para algo tan egoísta fue muy tonto Salem, si querías pescado o sushi debiste decirnos-.

-Solo quería volver a sentirme humano, no puedes culpar por ello-.

-Supongo que no, pero te pido que la próxima vez no hagas eso por favor, dinos lo que quieres y trataremos de dártelo-la puertas se abrieron justo en ese momento-Miyoko, que bueno que….. ¿Ocurre algo?-.

Miyoko se sostuvo de una de las consolas, ya que sentía que todo le daba vueltas-Dan ya lo sabe-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yubel se me adelanto y le dijo la verdad-.

Tommy y Salem se miraron preocupados, fue cuando Salem tomo la palabra-¿Todo?-.

-No, al parecer solo le dijo que es su hermana mayor, no sabe cómo ocurrieron las cosas-.

Tommy se quedo pensando-Eso es bueno, ya que aun puedes explicarle a Dan como estuvieron las cosas-.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo mirare a los ojos? No quiero que me vea del mismo modo que me ve Yubel ahora, no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo-.

-Calma, eso no pasara-Tommy abrazo a Miyoko, quien comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-No quiero que mi hijo me odie-.

-No lo hará, si quieres…..yo hablo con él-.

-No-Miyoko se calmo-es mi deber, es mi hijo, mi secreto, yo debo ser quien se lo cuente a mi hijo, es la carga que tengo desde que Shinjiro murió-.

-Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-dijo Tommy.

-También yo-agrego Salem.

Tommy lo miro-No creas que te has librado, aun tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas-dijo Tommy y Salem agacho la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablan?-.

-¿Recuerdas que las cuentas no te salían?-.

-Si-.

-Ya descubrí porque-dijo Tommy mirando significativamente a Salem, quien solo movió los ojos haciéndose el tonto-pero por ahora tenemos otras cosas que atender, vamos a ver a Dan-.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!-Salem salió detrás de los dos rangers.

En la enfermería, los rangers estaban esperando en la sala de espera a que Alfa saliera y les diera buenas noticias, pero el tiempo pasó, ya que en su interior había una conversación.

Cuando Dan despertó y se vio en la enfermería, al primero que vio fue a Alfa, quien le explico como estaba, todos sus síntomas, etc. Pero Dan tenía una seria duda en su cabeza y cuando Alfa termino…..

-Alfa… ¿es cierto?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Creo que sabes de que hablo, así que por favor, dime la verdad ¿todo es cierto?-Alfa se quedo en silencio-por favor Alfa, necesito saberlo-.

-No soy el indicado para decírtelo Dan, lo lamento-.

-Pero…-.

-Alfa tiene razón Dan-dijo Miyoko entrando, seguida por los rangers, Tommy y Salem-a él no le corresponde decírtelo, me corresponde a mí-.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para decírmelo-dijo Dan a modo de reproche.

-Lo sé-Miyoko agacho la cabeza con pena-pero cada vez que quería decírtelo….me faltaba el valor, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarias-.

-Debiste haberlo intentado-.

-Cálmate Dan-pidió Mira acercándose a Dan y colocando una mano en su hombro-estoy segura de que la maestra Miyoko tuvo una buena razón ¿verdad?-.

-Para ocultarlo no-.

-Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Yubel es mi hermana?-.

-Así es, Yubel es tu hermana mayor, mi hija mayor-.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Qué hace sirviéndole a Drago?-pregunto Shun.

-Esa es una larga historia, pero ya es hora de que lo sepan, no te pediré nada Dan, solo que escuches hasta el final-.

-Lo haré, porque quiero saber que está pasando exactamente-.

-Muy bien…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Una batalla se estaba librando en el planeta Eternia, las fuerzas de Drago habían avanzado y conquistado gran parte de ese mundo, sus habitantes estaban siendo evacuados, pues había rumores de que Drago planeaba destruir el planeta.

Los rangers que estaban en el planeta eran los anteriores milenarios y los dino rangers, guiados por Tommy como el ranger negro.

-¡Rangers, protejan a los habitantes del planeta, tenemos que evacuarlos lo más rápido posible!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

La batalla era devastadora, el ejército de Drago avanzaba en todas direcciones, en medio de la batalla, se encontraba Miyoko, luchando ferozmente, cuando de pronto, sintió un tremendo dolor en su estomago, algo que noto Shinjiro.

-¡Miyoko!-grito y golpeando a algunos zombis, salto para estar con ella-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si….que extraño, solo me sentí un poco mareada, pero estoy bien-.

-¿Estás segura?-antes de que Miyoko respondiera, tres likers se lanzaron sobre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-Tommy apareció y saco su arma-¡Brachio Vara!-el ranger legendario alejo a los tres atacantes-¡Esfera de energía!-Tommy lanzo su ataque y acabo con los muertos evolucionados-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Sí, gracias Tommy-dijo Shinjiro.

-No agradezcan aun-comunicación-Alfa ¿todo listo?-.

-Todo preparado Tommy-.

-Bien, evacuemos el planeta ahora-.

Rápidamente, el planeta fue evacuado, mientras Drago lo destruía desde el espacio, después de eso, los habitantes del planeta Eternia se fueron a vivir a otro mundo, Miyoko acudió a la enfermería.

-¿Qué tengo Alfa?-pregunto con Shinjiro a su lado.

-¿Es algo grave?-pregunto Shinjiro.

-Solo si el hecho de que le esté creciendo un bebé en el interior sea considerado malo-

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es Miyoko, estas embarazada-.

Miyoko no sabía cómo tomarse esa noticia, era la segunda ranger en la historia en quedar embarazada, la segunda después de Udonna, la ranger blanca fuerza mística, mientras que Shinjiro saltaba de alegría.

-¡Qué gran noticia! ¿No crees Miyoko?-.

-Eso….creo-dijo Miyoko tocando su vientre-voy a tener un bebé, un hijo o hija-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ese fue mi primer embarazo, así que te imaginaras que se trataba de Yubel-.

Dan se quedo en silencio-Pero si te enteraste hasta volver al templo ¿Cómo se entero Drago? Creí que ese monstruo no podía llegar hasta aquí-.

-Por Calindor-dijo Tommy.

-¿Quién es Calindor?-pregunto Marucho.

-El traidor más grande que jamás haya existido en este universo-dijo Salem-ese gusano traidor era un ranger fuerza mística, pero ambicionaba más poder, mucho más y se convenció de que Drago se lo podría dar-.

-A cambio de eso, Calindor le prometió algo que lo complacería mucho-.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de 9 meses, Yubel nació y Alfa la llevo a una cuna que tenían preparada, mientras Miyoko descansaba en compañía de Shinjiro, pero cuando estaba por llegar…..

-Hola Alfa-saludo un hombre rubio, de barba y bigote.

-Hola Calindor ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nada realmente, dime ¿esa es la hija de Miyoko?-.

-Si, es una preciosa niña-.

-¿Por qué no la llevo yo a su cuna y tú revisas a Miyoko?-.

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia para mí, gracias-Alfa se dispuso a irse, pero Calindor solo se quedo molesto.

-Yo insisto-.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Alfa supiera que pasaba, Calindor lo derribo y tomo a Miyoko.

-Debiste habérmela dado por las buenas pedazo de chatarra-Calindor se dispuso a terminar con Alfa, pero…..

-¿Qué haces Calindor?-pregunto Daggeron, cuando vio a Alfa en el suelo y a Calindor sosteniendo al bebé de Miyoko-¿A dónde llevas a la hija de Miyoko?-.

En lugar de contestar, Calindor emprendió la huida y Daggeron fue tras él, mientras Alfa se levantaba y activaba la alarma, llamando a Tommy y Cruger.

-¿Qué sucede Alfa?-pregunto Tommy.

-Calindor rapto a la hija de Miyoko-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Daggeron fue detrás de él, pero puede necesitar ayuda-.

-¿Listo Cruger?-.

-¡Listo!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder, Ja!-Tommy se transformo en el legendario ranger negro-¡Brachio Poder!-.

-¡SPD Emergencia!-Cruger también se transformo adoptando la forma de uno de los más poderosos rangers del consejo de sabio-¡SPD Ranger Sombra!-.

**Mientras…**

Calindor llego a una playa con la niña en sus brazos, mientras se transformaba y la pequeña comenzaba a llorar en búsqueda de su madre.

-¡Ya cállate mocosa, si no fueras mi pase al éxito te destruiría ahora mismo!-.

-¡Calindor! ¡Fuente Mágica, Fuerza Mística!-Daggeron se transformo-¡Poder del Sol, Caballero Solaris! No puedo creerlo Calindor ¿Cómo te atreves a robarte a la hija de Miyoko? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?-.

-Simple, la entregare al rey de las tinieblas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No sé qué planes tendrá para esta bebita, pero sé que seré recompensado con creces y por lo tanto, se la entregare-.

-No puedes hacer eso, eres un ranger, eres uno de nosotros-.

-Pues ya no quiero seguir siendo uno de ustedes, patéticas imitaciones de guerreros, escuchando a un anciano y a un espíritu que no ven que el poder es lo único que importa, desperdician nuestros talentos y francamente, ya me canse de ser solo un peón en su juego-.

-No te voy a permitir que lleves esa niña a Drago-.

-Ven y detenme-reto Calindor, antes de que iniciaran su batalla, un rayo oscuro golpeo a Daggeron y Drago en persona apareció-amo, estaba a punto de….-.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, dame a la niña-.

-Primero lo que prometió, deme más poder-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad-Muy bien-Drago rodeo a Calindor con energía oscura y al siguiente instante, apareció como una momia hechicera, vestido con túnica de magos y un abanico-a partir de ahora te llamaras Imperius ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Este nuevo cuerpo me gusta, me siento tan fuerte, tan apuesto-.

-Ahora dame a la niña-ordeno Drago.

-Por supuesto, aunque no veo el porqué le interesa tanto-.

-Eso es cosa mía-Drago tomo a la niña-pero ahora me tienes que probar tu lealtad, destruye al caballero Solaris-Drago se retiro, llevándose a la niña con él, mientras Imperius se reía.

-Esa prueba me gustara cumplirla-dijo Imperius riéndose-bueno Daggeron, espero que estés listo para ser destruido-.

-No tienes que hacer esto Calindor, soy tu amigo-.

-¡Eres mi enemigo!-Imperius y Daggeron comenzaron a pelear, pero el poder maligno de Drago le dio más poder que nunca y Daggeron estaba en graves problemas, el abanico de Imperius se convirtió en una lanza con la que golpeo a Daggeron-¿Qué te parece amigo mío? El poder que el amo ofrece es extraordinario, únete a nosotros y conocerás el verdadero poder, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo con basuras como el honor y el valor-.

-No has aprendido nada en todos estos años de entrenamiento, prefiero morir con honor que vivir sin él-.

-Ah, como quieras-dijo Imperius aburrido, mientras preparaba un ataque para terminar con Daggeron, cuando Tommy y Cruger aparecieron.

-¡Brachio Vara!-.

-¡Sable Sombra!-.

-¿Qué?-Imperius recibió ambos ataques y rodo por el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Calindor? Nos traicionaste a todos, a Halakthy, a Zordon, a los rangers, al universo-acuso Cruger.

-Ahora me llamo Imperius y soy más poderoso que ustedes, los patéticos miembros del consejo-.

-Pero ¿podrás contra los 3?-pregunto Tommy preparándose para la batalla.

-¡No!-intervino Daggeron-esta es mi pelea, yo seré quien haga que Calindor pague por su traición-.

Imperius se rio-¿De verdad crees poder vencerme tú solo? Que tonto eres-Imperius disparo un rayo, pero Daggeron dio un salto y lo golpeo con su lámpara-¿Qué?-.

-Vas a arrepentirte por haber traicionado a los Power Rangers-.

-¡Nunca!-Imperius lanzo varios rayos, Daggeron rodo por el suelo y golpeo a Imperius en la cintura, para luego retroceder.

-¡No vas a quedar sin castigo Calindor! ¡Lámpara láser! ¡Ataque Luminoso!-Daggeron disparo su ataque y el genio Jenji se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh si! ¡Toma esto y esto y esto!-Jenji golpeo a Imperius repetidamente y el traidor cayó al suelo, mientras Jenji regresaba a la lámpara.

-¿Aun crees que hiciste lo correcto?-.

-Por supuesto…..la magia oscura del amo me dio más poder que nunca, observen patéticos insecto ¡Velorus Megavalorus!-Imperius se hizo gigante y los tres rangers retrocedieron.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente batalla en solitario-dijo Tommy-¡Brachio!-un gigantesco zord tipo Brachiosaurio, de color negro y dorado apareció-y un poco de ayuda extra-Tommy saco una daga-¡Dragón Zord!-Tommy toco la daga como una flauta y del océano surgió un zord dragón color negro, con detalles verdes-Cruger ¿puedes controlar el Tiger Zord?-.

-Por supuesto ¡White Tiger Zord Activado!-un tercer zord con forma de tigre blanco apareció-¡White Tiger Zord Modalidad Combate!-el tigre se transformo convirtiéndose en un robot de batalla.

-Y quedo yo-dijo Daggeron llamando su tren solar e iniciando la transformación-¡Megazord Rayo Solaris Activado!-.

-¿Creen que sus patéticos juguetes podrán vencerme?-pregunto Imperius riéndose-están a punto de ver su error-Imperius disparo varios rayos contra los zords, quienes se sacudieron con violencia, pero no evito que los rangers notaran algo.

-Tommy ¿viste eso?-pregunto Cruger.

-Si, se debilito con el ataque que lanzo-.

-Aun no domina el poder que Drago le dio-dedujo Daggeron.

-Entonces es nuestra oportunidad ¡Ataquemos todos juntos!-.

-¡Ya verán su oportunidad!-Imperius disparo sus rayos nuevamente contra los rangers, pero….

-¡Golpe de caldera, fuego!-el Megazord Rayo Solaris disparo un rayo de fuego.

-¡Huracán de tigre!-el Tiger Zord disparo un rayo rojo de su boca.

-¡Dragón misiles destructores! ¡Brachio rayo destructor!-el dragón disparo misiles de sus dedos y el brachiosaurio un relámpago de su boca.

Los 4 ataques de fusionaron en uno solo que choco con el de Imperius, produciendo una gran explosión, pero eventualmente, los rangers triunfaron, el ataque se le devolvió a Imperius, dándole directamente y comenzando a destruirlo.

-Me han derrotado….pero tendrá que explicarle a Miyoko…..como fracasaron al perder a su hija…..-Imperius se rio con burla, antes de convertirse en polvo.

-Calindor ¿Por qué?-murmuro Tommy.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Cuando me contaron lo que paso quede devastada, todos confiábamos en Calindor, no puedo creer que hiciera algo así-suspiro-mi dolor creció cuando Halakthy y Zordon expusieron que Drago le haría lo mismo que a Karone, convertirla en uno de sus soberanos para llevar a cabo sus planes…..tiempo después, naciste tu Dan, fuimos muy cuidadosos en ese momento, pero tanto tu padre como yo y el consejo ranger, acordamos no decirte nada hasta que estuvieras listo, pero para algo así, nunca se sabe cuando puedas estar listo-.

Dan y los demás escucharon todo en silencio, el ranger rojo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-¿Dan?-Miyoko estaba preocupada, al igual que Mira.

-Entonces solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer-dijo apretando los puños-hacer todo lo posible para que mi hermana vuelva a nuestro lado, no descansare hasta lograrlo y haré que Drago pague por esto, no es un deseo, es una promesa, un juramento-.

**Continuara…..**

"_Yo no entendí, el policía sabía que su hija andaba con un mafioso y que el auto increíble era la esperanza de la humanidad"._

"_¿De qué estás hablando papá? No hay nada de eso en el capítulo"._

"_Ah es que siempre que me aburro invento otra historia, es algo natural en… ¡Miren, pájaros!" Homero sale corriendo a jugar con los pájaros._

"_Ay papá, bueno, de mi parte, Bart Simpson y del Dragón Oscuro, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, yo realmente lo disfrute, especialmente la parte de los hermanos enemigos, algo que Lisa y yo tenemos en común"._

"_Oye Bart ¿quieres jugar a tomar el té conmigo?"._

"_Si claro, el capítulo termino"._

_Un aplauso a los Simpson, quienes han divertido a generaciones por años, ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_esas fueron invenciones mías para cada uno de mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_logre el efecto deseado entonces, en fin, ahora se sabe cómo fue que Yubel termino en manos de Drago y Dan hará todo lo posible para salvarla del control del rey, respecto a Mira, así somos los seres humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que tenías otras cosas que hacer y descuida, aun le quedan muchas cosas a este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_bueno, para empezar, en ningún momento me diste la apariencia neathiana y tampoco especificaste sobre que eso, respecto a tu otra pregunta, no conozco Gray Man y respeto a quienes les gusta, pero no sé si me animaría a escribir Yaoi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues aquí lo tienes y ya sabes cómo fue la historia, todo por culpa del traidor de Calindor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_aunque no me gusta la guerra de las galaxias, no dejo reconocer que esa fue de las mejores escenas de toda la saga, realmente es impactante que tu enemigo mortal resulte ser tu padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_solo espera a que pasen más capítulos y nada mejor que retomar los clásicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_solo espera a ver que sigue y luego me dices, pero rescatar a Yubel no será nada fácil, especialmente con los planes que Drago tiene para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, tuvo suerte de que los cocineros no se quedaran con el dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_un consejo para el futuro, no provoquen a Magna Defender y menos cuando la venganza es lo único en lo que piensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku: **_no se que pasara, porque honestamente no he estado en ese día para saberlo, aunque muchos creen que si, pero lo mismo decían en el 2000 y en el 666. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten aunque sea corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora, Nipijilguera y Ryu-chan, junto con mis cordiales saludos a JesusST, Ocnarf, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…..si Dios quiere…..**_


	22. Magia vs Ninjitsu

"_Hola, soy __**Dan Kuso,**__ uno de los principales protagonistas de este nuevo fic del __**dragón oscuro, **__debo decir, que el capítulo anterior me dejo muy impactado, especialmente cuando uno de los mayores enemigos del universo resulto ser mi hermana mayor, pero ahora haré todo lo posible para rescatarla, así tenga que pasar por un ejército de zombis, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos al final"._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Magia vs ninjitsu.**

Los rangers se encontraban en una excursión escolar, habían asistido a la demolición de un teatro muy viejo y deteriorado por el tiempo, ahí, el alcalde estaba dando un discurso.

-¡Debo decir que hoy me honra estar aquí para presenciar la demolición de este antiguo teatro que significa mucho para mí, oh si, este teatro tiene una gran historia!-el alcalde abrazo el teatro y noto algo-¿Qué es esto? Un cartel de la última función de Ilusión, el mago más grande que jamás haya existido, oh sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…..-.

-FLASBACK-

Lo recuerdo muy bien, el mago Ilusión hizo los trucos mágicos más impresionantes que jamás había visto y debo decirlo, yo estuve ahí, en primera fila, el gran mago ilusión era extraordinario, un verdadero maestro de la magia.

De pronto, pidió para su siguiente truco la ayuda de un voluntario, yo levante mi mano con todas mis fuerzas, pero escogió a alguien más, una pequeña y encantadora niña.

Cuando la niña subió al escenario, pidió prestado su oso de peluche y lo desapareció frente a sus ojos, con el corazón destrozado por su oso perdido, la pequeña revelo que no era más que un farsante.

Como nos reímos del pobre mago…pero las risas se convirtieron en lágrimas cuando la magia se extinguió para siempre, cuando Ilusión quedo atrapado en una dama de hierro.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pobre mago Ilusión, pobre antiguo teatro-el alcalde bajo la cabeza y todos guardaron silencio por 10 segundos-en fin, la vida continua ¡Adelante muchachos!-.

La demolición comenzó, mientras los rangers observaban-El alcalde a veces me parece demasiado excéntrico-dijo Dan.

-Me hubiera gustado ver la magia de ese mago-dijo Fabia.

-Por lo general la magia de los humanos no son más que trucos baratos-dijo Shun-eso es algo que se aprende en el estudio ninja-.

-Entonces debes ser una especie de mago-dijo Marucho y los chicos se rieron.

Entre el público se encontraban Bulk y Skull, quienes gritaban emocionados al ver como las maquinas destruían el edificio con fuerza.

-¿Sabes Skull? Si fuéramos magos, podríamos descubrir la identidad de los rangers con un movimiento de nuestras varitas mágicas-.

-Pues aprendamos magia de inmediato-.

-Oye, esa es una excelente idea, vayamos a la tienda a comprar nuestro equipo de magia de inmediato-.

**Esa noche…..**

Cuando el lugar quedo solo, Yubel apareció en compañía de Koragg-Con que el mago Ilusión ¿eh?-.

-Puedo sentir un gran deseo de venganza de parte de su alma-dijo Koragg.

-Creo que haré una buena obra el día de hoy y le ayudare a conseguir su venganza-Yubel comenzó a invocar el poder del Oricalcos-que la magia maligna del Oricalcos permita que tu alma encuentre la venganza que deseas, de pie Abracadaver, el terrible zombi mágico-.

La energía maligna del Oricalcos comenzó a hacer que la doncella de hierro se tambaleara hasta abrirse, del interior surgió una mano cadavérica y de la manga, una rosa negra y marchita.

**Templo…..**

Los rangers estaban viendo una película de terror, "el amanecer de los muertos", los rangers solo se reían, después de todo, combatían zombis todo el tiempo.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me hubieran dado mucho miedo, pero ahora ya no-dijo Marucho riéndose-especialmente cuando esos zombis son tan diferentes a los que combatimos-.

-Honestamente, me impresiona la habilidad que tienen los humanos para crear criaturas míticas-dijo Spectra.

-Yo creo que son ridículos-dijo Mylene.

Desde que tenían nuevos aliados, ellos hacían de todo, en esos momentos, Mylene, Lena, Zenet y Ann estaban viendo la película con los rangers, mientras los demás estaban entrenando o ayudando a Alfa en algunas cosas.

-Los humanos se asustan con cualquier cosa, esos zombis se ven demasiado falsos-dijo Lena.

**Angel Grove….**

-¡Ah un zombi!-grito una mujer cuando apareció Abracadaver en medio de la noche, como se decía, se trataba de un zombi, vestido con traje de mago y muy roto, sus ojos eran rojos y se veían llenos de odio.

-Se burlaron de mí, pero ahora…VENGANZA-Abracadaver lanzo un rayo mágico contra un autobús convirtiéndolo en un conejo zombi, lo siguiente fue convertir a algunas personas en naipes, a algunos edificios les crecieron flores marchitas, otros obtuvieron cierras que los cortaban y uno más se convirtió en una pirámide de naipes, Abracadaver saco el pilar y todo se vino abajo.

**Templo…..**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, señal de que los rangers tenían que dirigirse a la acción cuanto antes.

-Supongo que ya no sabremos cómo termina la película-dijo Dan un poco molesto-pero el deber llama ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Poder dragón forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder esfinge forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder elfo forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder valkiria forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder fénix forma ranger!-.

-¡Poder hidra forma ranger!-.

**Angel Grove…..**

Abracadaver seguía con su senda de destrucción mágica, los humanos corrían aterrados, cuando aparecieron Bulk y Skull con su equipo de magia para principiantes.

-¿Estás listo para esto Skull?-.

-No estoy seguro Bulk, ese tipo se ve peligroso-.

-Pero nosotros tenemos el poder de la magia de nuestro lado, solo observa ¡Abracadabra patas de cabra!-Bulk hizo algunos movimientos estúpidos con su varita, pero nada ocurrió-que raro-.

-Tal vez necesitas agitarla más fuerte-.

Bulk lo intento, pero nada, fue cuando Abracadaver los vio-Necios tontos-les disparo un rayo y los convirtió en chimpancés.

-Qué extraño, porque tengo este antojo de bananas, tarta de bananas, banana Split-.

-Sí, también yo-.

-Par de tontos-.

-¡Oye, mago de cuarta!-.

-¿Quién se atreve a llamar al gran Abracadaver así?-cuestiona el zombi volteando, para toparse con los Power Rangers.

-Esa fui yo-dijo Fabia desafiante.

A través de sus ojos rojos, Abracadaver vio a través del visor del casco de Fabia y lanzo un grito de furia y de impresión.

-¡Tú….eres la niña del oso!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Fabia confundida.

-¡Tú arruinaste la ilusión, hiciste que se burlaran de mí, pero ahora, me vengare!-desafió Abracadaver molesto y saco un reloj de bolsillo, el cual comenzó a mover como un péndulo frente a Fabia.

Fabia miro directamente hacia el reloj y entonces quedo hipnotizada, para alegría de Abracadaver, quien sonrió de manera diabólica.

-¡Tú, déjala!-grito Dan sacando su espada.

-¿Qué?-.

Dan golpeo a Abracadaver con su espada, haciendo que el zombi chocara contra un muro despedazándose.

-Lamento arruinar tu acto-.

-Dan, mira, no se detiene-dijo Mira señalando al brazo derecho de Abracadaver, el cual se mantenía flotando y continuando hipnotizando a Fabia

Abracadaver se reconstruyo y se veía molesto-Me golpeaste-el zombi le disparo un rayo y Dan quedo atrapado en un estanque de tiburones.

-¡Dan!-Mira saco sus dagas y desafió a Abracadaver, pero el zombi también le lanzo hechizo y Mira acabo atrapada en la caja del truco de partir a la asistente a la mitad.

-Esto no me agrada-dijo Marucho.

-Ten cuidado, este mago es muy peligroso-dijo Spectra.

-Y aun no han visto nada-dijo Abracadaver lanzándoles un rayo a los dos rangers que quedaban, al instante, Marucho y Shun quedaron atrapados en un aro de fuego, mientras Abracadaver se acercaba a Fabia-y ahora mi pequeña asistente, es hora del gran final-.

-Todavía no-dijo Shun-no has vencido a todos los rangers-.

-No eres rival para mí, solo eres un chiquillo tonto, no podrás con el más grande mago de todos-.

-Inténtalo entonces-.

Abracadaver gruño y disparo un rayo contra Shun, dándole directamente, el zombi se rio, pero entonces descubrió que a lo que había atacado era un muñeco de paja.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sorpresa-Shun apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada, Abracadaver rodo por el suelo, mientras su encanto sobre Spectra y Marucho desaparecía-necesitas más que eso para vencerme-.

-Tengo más-Abracadaver disparo varios naipes cortantes contra Shun, quien se puso en guardia, cuando los naipes golpearon a Shun-¡Lo logre!-pero Shun desapareció-¿Qué?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Shun apareció justo debajo de Abracadaver y le dio un golpe con su puño derecho, lanzando a Abracadaver contra el suelo de nuevo, acabando con el hechizo sobre Mira.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo está haciendo eso?-Abracadaver saco una soga de su manga y la arrojo sobre Shun atrapándolo-te atrape-.

-Más bien diría que yo te atrape-dijo Shun comenzando a correr rápidamente, haciendo que Abracadaver se amarrara así mismo y Dan quedo libre.

El zombi se levanto y destruyo la soga-¡Aun no estoy acabado! ¡Veamos qué haces contra un ejército de conejos zombis!-.

Shun se quedo quieto esperando y dio un salto, multiplicándose en varios clones que destruyeron a los conejos, luego volvieron a ser solo uno y pateo a Abracadaver, rompiendo el hechizo sobre Fabia.

-Terminamos-dijo Shun, mientras sus amigos se reunían con él.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo rayos hiciste todo eso?-.

-Debes saber que un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos-dijo Shun, mientras Abracadaver gruñía molesto.

-¡Combinemos nuestras armas!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

Las 6 armas se juntaron-¡Cañón milenario! ¡Apunten….fuego!-los rangers dispararon y el impacto golpeo a Abracadaver destruyéndolo.

-Eso fue genial Shun-felicito Dan impresionado.

-Pero apuesto a que no fue magia, fue técnicas ninja ¿verdad?-pregunto Marucho.

-Por supuesto, simplemente quise bajarle el ego a ese zombi mágico-.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

Fabia se acerco algo tímida a Shun-Muchas gracias por…..salvarme-.

-Descuida, no tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga y tenía que ayudarte-.

-De todos modos, muchas gracias-.

**Palacio….**

-Técnicas ninja, que molesto, realmente me molesta mucho que esos gusanos sean tan astutos-.

-Las cosas no salieron como esperaba ¿verdad?-pregunto Koragg.

-Por el momento, Shun derroto a Abracadaver y yo esperaba que fuera Dan, después de todo, quiero ver que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser mi hermano, pero ya que no fue así supongo que debo ver que tal les va en una batalla Megazord ¡Revive a mi zombi: Oricalcos!-.

**Angel Grove….**

La energía maligna del Oricalcos hizo lo suyo y Abracadaver apareció en su versión gigante-¡No se qué truco es este, pero realmente me gusta!-.

-¡Hora de los zords!-declaro Shun.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario Activado!-.

-También tienen un truco para hacerse gigantes ¿eh? Bueno, eso no cambia nada, esta vez no vas a vencerme mago verde-.

-Shun ¿crees poder usar tus técnicas ninja en el Megazord?-pregunto Fabia.

-Creo que sí, pero necesito tener el control del Megazord por completo-dijo Shun.

-Muy bien, entonces te lo daremos, te respaldaremos como podamos-.

-Bien-.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-Abracadaver disparo sus rayos mágicos, el Megazord dio un salto y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad apareciendo y desapareciendo-¿Qué? ¿Qué truco infernal es este?-.

-¡No es ningún truco! ¡Es solo un poco de agilidad!-declaro Shun, mientras el Megazord se colocaba frente a Abracadaver y le daba dos golpes, el zombi retrocedió, pero se quito su sombrero.

-Todo mago guarda miles de sorpresas en su sombrero-del sombrero de Abracadaver salieron varias palomas zombis, las cuales rodearon al Megazord atacando por todas direcciones-¡Me gustaría ver como se libran de esto!-.

-¡Vamos a cumplirles su deseo muchachos!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Espada de poder!-el Megazord saco su espada y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, acabando con las palomas zombis.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abracadaver cuando el Megazord lo derribo de nuevo, pero se incorporo-veo que no saben lo que es el sarcasmo-.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque definitivo y destruyo a Abracadaver.

-¡No, la ilusión volvió a ser arruinada!-grito antes de desaparecer en la explosión.

-¡Fin del show!-.

El Megazord bajo su espada en señal de triunfo, mientras todo lo que Abracadaver hizo volvía a la normalidad y por decir todo, me refiero a todo, ya que también Bulk y Skull volvieron a la normalidad.

-Somos nosotros de nuevo-dijo Bulk contento.

-Sí, pero aun quiero comer más bananas-dijo Skull agarrando más bananas.

-Me alegro, porque me van a tener que pagar todo lo que se comieron-dijo el dueño del puesto de frutas donde Bulk y Skull habían asaltado las bananas, los dos amigos solo se vieron con derrota.

-Odio la magia-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los rangers, tras vencer a Abracadaver, caminaban por la ciudad de Angel Grove, aunque Shun iba muy pensativo y Fabia lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo Shun?-.

-Me siento un poco mal por Abracadaver, es decir, Ilusión, él llevaba la magia al público, es muy triste que todo haya terminado mal para él, quisiera hacer algo para compensarlo-.

Fabia se quedo pensando en una solución y luego sonrió-Creo que se que puedes o mejor dicho, podemos hacer-.

-¿Podemos?-.

-Si, no olvides que él me confundió con la niña que técnicamente fue la causante de su desgracia, así que también tengo que compensarlo-.

-¿Y qué has planeado?-.

-Sígueme-Fabia tomo a Shun de la mano y emprendió la carrera hacia cierta tienda que serviría para llevar a cabo su plan.

**Templo…**

Los rangers se encontraban reunidos en el salón de descanso, donde Alfa había construido un pequeño escenario, así como unas sillas, todos los que estaban en el templo, incluyendo el consejo de rangers estaban presentes.

-¡Damas y caballeros, es un gran honor para mí presentarles al maestro del misterio, el viento sigiloso, el amo de la ilusión; el asombroso Shun Kazami y su hermosa asistente, Fabia Sheen!-.

El telón se abrió, mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir, Fabia apareció vestida con un leotardo, chaleco, guantes, mallas y zapatos blancos, puso una manta en el suelo, no sin antes mostrarle al público que el suelo era completamente sólido, al igual que la pared, hecho que demostraba que no había ninguna puerta secreta, entonces, Shun apareció justo debajo de la manta y el público comenzó a aplaudir con más ganas.

Shun vestía un traje de mago verde oscuro, con detalles negros y blancos, para su siguiente truco, Shun amarro a Fabia a una rueda y luego se vendo los ojos, mientras sostenía unos cuchillos.

-¿Acaso se los va a lanzar a Fabia?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-Todo parece indicar que si-dijo Spectra.

-No puedo ver-dijo Marucho cerrando los ojos.

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo dejar de ver-dijo Dan.

Shun lanzo sus cuchillos y le dieron a Fabia, el público grito, pero cuando se recuperaron de la impresión, descubrieron que no era Fabia, sino un muñeco, Shun se quito su sombrero y de este saco a Fabia, pero esta vez, vestida como una linda conejita, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Shun y algunos miembros del público, el cual estallo en aplausos.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Mira asombrada.

-Tal vez sea parte del entrenamiento ninja-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-O quizás Shun también tiene un toque mágico en sus técnicas ninja-sugirió Marucho.

Mientras que Shun y Fabia agradecían al público por los aplausos y preparaban un nuevo truco de magia, esa noche iba a ser muy entretenida, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que desde lo alto, un mago miraba con profunda gratitud a los dos rangers.

**Continuara…**

"_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, debo decir que las técnicas ninjas de Shun fueron muy útiles esta vez, ese zombi realmente nos dio problemas, aunque creo que Shun tiene carrera como mago ¿no creen? Bueno, aun nos quedan muchas aventuras en este fic, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue y agradezco al __**dragón oscuro**__ por permitirme presentar este capítulo"._

_Un aplauso para Dan y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_Calindor ambicionaba poder y por esa razón hizo lo que hizo, quería ser más poderoso y pago caro el precio de la traición, aunque los rangers estaban muy entristecidos por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_no será fácil, Yubel ha vivido mucho tiempo bajo el mandato cruel de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_que pase lo que tenga que pasar y ya no nos preocupemos por el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_espero que lo hagan, respecto a los personajes, conforme vayas viendo verás a nuevos invitados que te harán reír y a veces hasta llorar, eso se los aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muchos se dejan seducir por el gran poder que ofrece Drago, aunque a un precio demasiado caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_nadie puede ni imaginarse el dolor tan grande que sintió Miyoko en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_Calindor dejo claro hasta donde llegaba su ambición de poder de Fuerza Mística, no le importaba nada con tal de lograr sus metas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aunque ahora se vienen batallas más duras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_debo decir que de DC mi favorito siempre será Batman, el caballero de la noche, aunque la tercera película me pareció demasiado patética, aburrida y larga, realmente extrañe al Guasón, de los villanos fue de mis favoritos, además de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, JesusST y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….si Dios quiere…..**_

**RECEMOS POR EL DESCANSO ETERNO DE JENNY RIVERA, LA DIVA DE LA BANDA, FALLECIDA LA MADRUGADA DE HOY, RECEMOS POR ELLA Y POR SUS ACOMPAÑANTES, ASI COMO LAS FAMILIAS DE CADA UNO.**

**¡HASTA PRONTO JENNY RIVERA, LA DIVA DE LA BANDA, TE MARCHAS DEL MUNDO, PERO NUNCA DE LOS CORAZONES DE TUS SERES AMADOS Y DE TUS FANS!**


	23. Rescate del mundo magico

"_Hola, los saluda __**Kenneth**__, uno de los personajes más carismáticos y simpáticos que el __**dragón oscuro**__ ha creado, bueno, ahora es mi turno de presentarles el nuevo capítulo, el cual será la participación de nuevos OC y también de lo que ocurrió en cierto mundo mágico, así que los rangers de siempre recibirán ayuda del pasado"._

"_Oye Kenneth ¿y hasta cuando saldremos nosotros?"_

"_Ten paciencia Odd, __**dragón oscuro **__quiere darle oportunidad a todos sus personajes, así que por favor PACIENCIA"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 Rescate del mundo mágico.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en el templo ranger, mientras los chicos se encontraban entrenando, Dan tenía una nueva meta en su mente y era rescatar a su hermana del poder maligno de Drago.

-Vamos Dan, el entrenamiento ya termino, tenemos que tomar un descanso-dijo Mira.

-No puedo descansar, no sabiendo que mi hermana vive sirviendo a ese monstruo de Drago, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla y…..-.

-Rangers milenarios, favor de reportarse en el centro de mando-informo Alfa.

-Salvar a quienes estén en problemas-dijo Dan bajando su espada-andando-.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al centro de mando, donde no estaban solamente Tommy y Miyoko, sino también los Power Rangers Dino Trueno; Conner, Kira, Ethan y Trent, así como los Power Rangers Samurai; Jayden, Emily, Kevin, Mia, Mike y Antonio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shun.

-Tenemos un gran problema-informo Tommy-pero antes queremos presentarles a la hermana de Conner, Maya McKnigth.

Se trataba de una chica de 16 años mi color de los ojos son marrones tengo el cabello negro mi piel es cremita.

-Mucho gusto y debo decir que es un gran honor estar en presencia de todos los Power Rangers-.

-Contrólate-dijo Cooner-pero ya en serio ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Vine a pedir ayuda, el mundo mágico está siendo destruido por las fuerzas del rey de las tinieblas-.

-¿Mundo mágico?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-El mundo mágico es otro universo diferente a los demás-explico Tommy-en este universo la magia se usa con varitas mágicas, sin embargo, existen los que son magos y los que no son, por lo general, la comunidad mágica siempre ha permanecido en el anonimato, pero a veces aparecen magos y brujas que detestan a los hijos de los no mágicos y buscan erradicarlos, el mago más famoso por hacer eso se hacía llamar lord Voldemort-.

-¿Se hacía?-Mira se quedo un poco confundida.

-Ese mundo también fue invadido por las fuerzas de Drago, nosotros tratamos de evitar que pasara esto, pero el ministerio de magia, encabezado por el ministro Cornelius Fudge nos tacharon de dementes y enviaron a sus magos a tratar de capturarnos-explico Tommy.

-Debido a eso tuvimos que enviar a alguien para que nos mantuviera informados sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico-explico Miyoko.

-Yo me ofrecí, así que ingrese a Hogwarts, el colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería, ahí pude enterarme de todo lo que pasaba y debo decir que Fudge es el idiota más grande que ha existido, se puso necio y como consecuencia, las fuerzas oscuras llegaron, Voldemort fue destruido, mientras Dumblendore, el director de Hogwarts…..-Maya guardo silencio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Jayden preocupado.

-Murió…..luchando, pero murió, no pudo hacer nada en contra de las fuerzas de las tinieblas, nos hicieron ver como lo mataban….-.

-FLASHBACK-

El colegio de Hogwarts estaba completamente destruido, los estudiantes y el profesorado estaban siendo sometidos por los siervos de la oscuridad, mientras 3 de los maestros oscuros, entre ellos, Imperiex, llevaban a Dumblendore sobre un escenario, el anciano profesor se veía herido, cansado y algo sucio, pero se mantenía firme.

-¡Que esto le sirva de escarmiento a todos ustedes, nadie se atreve a desafiar el poder del amo! ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que mueres anciano estúpido?-pregunto Imperiex riéndose.

-Solo una cosa-.

-Dila-Imperiex creyó que Dumblendore pediría piedad.

Dumblendore miro a los profesores y estudiantes, tomo aire y grito-¡Luchen hasta el final, no dejen que el miedo los doblegue, luchen contra el tirano que amenace la paz que tanto anhelamos, sin importar que tan poderoso sea, nunca dejen se pelear!-.

-Admirables palabras-dijo Imperiex riéndose-pero totalmente inútiles-el maestro convirtió en espada su brazo y lanzo el golpe contra el anciano mago, muchos apartaron la mirada llenos de horror-patético, denle su cuerpo a los zombis-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Típico de Imperiex-dijo Miyoko molesta.

-¿Quién es Imperiex?-pregunto Marucho.

-Por el momento no podemos decirles, aun quedan preguntas, como ¿Qué pasó con los mortifagos y con el ministerio de magia?-pregunto Tommy.

-Pues….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los mortifagos se refugiaban en la mansión de los Malfoy, pero este también estaba siendo atacado por uno de los maestros oscuros, Arbok, quien tenía cierto parecido con una serpiente.

-Vas a lamentar haber invadido mi guarida-dijo Voldemort alzando su varita-¡Avada Kevabra!-la maldición asesina le dio directamente a Arbok, pero el maestro no murió-¿Qué?-.

-Esa magia tan patética no te servirá de nada contra mí-Arbok lanzo un rayo contra Voldemort quien salió volando contra la pared.

-¡Acabalo Nagini!-pero su serpiente no se movió de su lugar-¿Nagini?-.

-Las serpientes me sirven más a mí que a ti, remedo de mago y ya que te gustan tantos las serpientes-Arbok abrió su boca y atrapo con ella a Voldemort, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Arbok lo devoraba lentamente, hasta que sus pies desaparecieron-delicioso, dividir tú alma tantas veces hizo que fueras un platillo exquisito-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Definitivamente no me gustaría ver algo así-dijo Fabia estremeciéndose.

-Me imagino que el ministerio cayó ¿no es así?-inquirió Tommy.

-Fue el primer lugar en que atacaron, pero no sé si alguien haya sobrevivido a ese ataque-dijo Maya.

-Conociendo a Drago lo más seguro es que si-dijo Kira-ya que técnicamente fueron ellos quienes no nos dejaron ayudarles, así que Drago debe haberlos dejado vivos para que vean lo que provocaron-.

-Como siempre una excelente deducción Kira-felicito Miyoko impresionada.

-Supongo que iremos a ese mundo ¿verdad?-pregunto Spectra.

-Sí, pero iremos tres generaciones: ustedes, dino trueno y samurái, ya que este tipo de rescates requieren de mucha ayuda-explico Tommy.

-Que bien, los pocos que sobrevivieron al ataque también están listos para la batalla, yo los puedo llevar con ellos-dijo Maya.

-Bien, Alfa, prepara todo para la teletransportación-.

-Entendido Tommy-.

-Solo espero que lleguemos antes de que Drago se entere-.

**Palacio…..**

Drago se estaba comunicando con Yubel, explicándole sobre la caída del mundo mágico y la intervención de los rangers.

-Lo más seguro es que traten de salvar ese patético mundo donde la magia apenas es usada al 10% de toda su capacidad, no puedo permitir eso-.

-Descuide amo, me encargare de ello-.

-No podrás hacerlo por ti misma, para ello necesitaras la ayuda de otros dos soberanos para asegurar el éxito-.

-Ya había pensado en ello y ya tengo a quienes quiero a mi lado; a Astronema y a Mesogog-.

-Bien, los enviare de inmediato, recuerda, el fracaso no es una opción, si fallan en evitar que salven el mundo mágico, entonces…..-.

-Lo convertiremos en polvo-declaro Yubel con sonrisa maligna y voz siniestra.

**Mientras…**

El mundo mágico, un lugar que antes era fascinante, ahora estaba devastado, el poder de Drago se había expandido rápidamente y no parecía haber señales de vida por ninguna parte, fue cuando un total de 19 destellos surcaron los cielos hasta llegar al suelo y las 3 generaciones rangers aparecieron, junto con Maya.

-Vaya, esa cosa marea-dijo Maya.

-Solo cuando es viaje interdimensional-explico Spectra.

-De todos modos-.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunto Mira aterrada-pero primero ¿Qué es este lugar?-.

-Leí algo sobre este sitio-dijo Ethan-es el callejón Diagon, donde los magos compraban todo lo que necesitaban-.

-Ahora no es más que un montón de ruinas-dijo Antonio.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, si este mundo se trata de magia ¿no habría sido mejor que vinieran los rangers fuerza mística?-pregunto Emily.

-Habría sido la mejor opción, desafortunadamente se encuentran en otra misión en compañía de los rangers fuerza del tiempo y fuerza salvaje, habrían tardado mucho tiempo en volver, además de que esa misión también era muy importante-explico Miyoko.

-Supongo que eso explica todo-dijo Dan sonriendo, cuando un ruido llamo la atención de todos-¿escucharon eso?-.

Un ejército de likers y zombis aparecieron, así como algunos-¡Dementores!-grito Maya asustada.

-¿Qué son Dementores?-pregunto Marucho.

-Criaturas oscuras que se alimentan de la felicidad de los humanos, dejándolos solo con tristeza y miedo, son las bestias más terroríficas de todo el mundo mágico-.

-No me extraña que ahora sirvan a Drago-dijo Mia.

-¡Rápido transfórmense, su poder ranger los protegerá!-indico Tommy.

-¡Entendido!-los 3 rangers rojos se pusieron al frente.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder, Ja!-.

-¡Ranger Blanco, Dino Poder!-.

-¡Vamos Samurái!-.

-¡Poder Dorado!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra, Forma Ranger!-.

-Increíble-dijo Maya con los ojos de estrella.

-¡Power Rangers unidos!-los rangers encararon a sus atacantes y estos se prepararon para atacar, cuando un rayo golpeo algunos zombis, Dan no tuvo que voltearse, sabía quién era, después de todo, tenía la manía de aparecer cuando menos se le esperaba.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-dijo Dan sonriéndole a través del casco a Magna Defender.

-No molestes chiquillo tonto, no vine a ayudarte, simplemente a acabar con esa escoria-.

-Debo decir que es un gusto conocerte-dijo Tommy.

-El legendario ranger negro, no pareces la gran cosa-.

Los likers y zombis gruñeron, lanzándose a la batalla, mientras los rangers sacaban sus armas, rápidamente se unieron en equipos.

Dan peleaba junto con Conner, Jayden y Magna Defender, Mira junto con Kira, Emily y Miyoko, Marucho junto con Ethan y Kevin, Fabia junto con Mia, Shun junto con Tommy y Mike, y Spectra junto Trent y Antonio.

-¡Vamos, acaben con esos monstruos!-gritaba Maya desde su escondite.

Tal como Tommy había dicho, los dementores no les afectaban en lo más mínimo gracias a sus poderes, pero no evitaban que las oscuras criaturas los atacaran con mucho salvajismo.

Dan, Conner y Jayden lanzaron varios golpes con sus armas, acabando con algunos likers, zombis y dementores, fue cuando Conner y Jayden se colocaron adelante, Dan subió a sus hombros y se impulso para atacar a los dementores en el aire con su espada.

-¡No sé si les duela, pero si roban felicidad espero que sí y mucho!-.

Magna Defender, por su parte, saco su Magna Blaster-¡Magna Blaster fuego!-disparo contra todas las criaturas oscuras destruyéndolas con facilidad-esto es demasiado fácil-.

Mira dio un giro esquivando el golpe de lengua de un liker, misma que fue sujeta por la vara de Miyoko.

-¡Hora de girar!-Miyoko comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando zombis y likers con el que tenía sujeto, luego el liker salió volando.

-¡Es mío!-Kira dio un salto y lo destruyo con sus dagas, mientras Mira la cubría por las espaldas.

-¡No lo creo encapuchados!-grito Mira cuando vio que dos dementores trataban de atacar a Kira y dando un salto ataco a ambos dementores.

-Buen trabajo chicas-felicito Miyoko.

Marucho, Ethan y Kevin formaron un círculo en el centro de un grupo de zombis y cuando estos se acercaron lo suficiente…

-¡Ahora!-los tres comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, alzando sus armas, con lo cual cortaron las cabezas de los zombis destruyéndolos, después de dar varias vueltas se detuvieron.

-Buena estrategia Marucho-felicito Ethan.

-Gracias-.

-Nada mal, aunque no seas un samurái-.

-Gracias, creo-.

Aunque Fabia y Mia estaban solas, ambas se apoyaban mutuamente, atacando con todo lo que tenían a los likers que las rodeaban, ambas se sincronizaron y atacaron a gran velocidad, destruyendo las cabezas de todos sus atacantes.

-Así es como las chicas lo hacen-dijo Fabia.

-Tienes mucha razón amiga-concordó Mia-cuando tengamos éxito cocinare algo especial-.

Los rangers samurái se quedaron estáticos cuando escucharon eso, aunque las fuerzas oscuras seguían atacando, Tommy fue derribado por unos dementores y cuando se incorporo, un grupo más se lanzo contra ellos.

-¡No lo creo!-Shun intervino y los alejo de Tommy, mientras que Mike….

-¡Lanza forestal!-Mike ataco a los dementores, alejándolos por completo de Tommy, quien rápidamente saco su brachio vara.

-¡Brachio Vara Esfera de energía!-Tommy lanzo su ataque contra los dementores destruyéndolos.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Shun impresionado por las habilidades de Tommy-realmente se merece el título de ranger legendario.

-Gracias, pero esto aun no ha terminado, prepárense-.

Las palabras de Tommy eran ciertas, ya que Spectra, Trent y Antonio continuaban su batalla contra los likers, zombis y dementores, dando un salto hacia atrás, quedaron juntos.

-Nada mal-dijo Antonio impresionado.

-Gracias ¿Qué te parece esto?-Trent se movió a su súper velocidad destruyendo a todos sus atacantes.

-¿Y qué tal esto? ¡Sable Barracuda!-Antonio ataco a los soldados oscuros eliminándolos con suma facilidad.

-Me impresionan, pero nada se compara con esto ¡Lanza hidra!-Spectra destruyo a los soldados que quedaban.

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo Dan reuniéndose con sus amigos.

-Todos lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Tommy felicitando a cada ranger, fue cuando Maya se acerco corriendo.

-Eso fue…..guau, no tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que estoy impresionada, vaya hermano, realmente tienes suerte de ser un ranger-.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo Conner sonriendo a través del casco-los rangers nunca caemos…-apenas dijeron eso, el suelo se abrió y todos cayeron en una trampa.

Lo curioso es que cayeron por un tobogán, el cual daba varias vueltas, mareándolos por completo, aunque algunos disfrutaban del paseo, entre ellos Dan, Conner, Kira, Marucho, Mira, Emily, Mia, Mike.

Finalmente llegaron al final, cayendo sobre un montón de paja, algunos se reían por el paseo, mientras Dan gritaba….

-¡Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez….!-.

-Ahora entiendes porque me preocupaba que mi hijo fuera un ranger-dijo Miyoko.

-Lo veo, aunque muchos rangers son así-dijo Tommy.

-Quítense de ENCIMA-grito Magna Defender levantándose-cuando encuentre a los bastardos que hicieron esa trampa los decapitare y pondré sus cabezas en lanzas que dejare en todo este asqueroso pueblucho-.

-Habla metafóricamente ¿verdad?-pregunto Maya asustada.

-Créeme, será mejor que no sepas la respuesta a eso-dijo Marucho sonriendo nerviosamente.

Maya solo trago saliva al escuchar eso, pero entonces varias sogas se levantaron solas y los sujetaron amarrándolos a todos.

-¿Esto es algo o muy bueno o muy malo?-pregunto Mike preocupado.

-Depende de cómo lo veas-dijo un chico de lentes, cabello negro y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente-si son servidores del rey de las tinieblas nosotros….-.

-¡No me insultes de esa forma!-grito Magna Defender molesto-¡Desprecio a ese maldito, me quito todo lo que me importaba y amaba, no soy un esclavo suyo! Pero no hablo por ninguno de estos fracasados-.

-¡Oye!-gritaron Dan, Mira, Marucho y Fabia al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Harry, ellos vienen conmigo-dijo Maya-son los Power Rangers y ellos pueden ayudarnos-.

-¿Maya? ¿Entonces ellos…..?-.

-Si, ellos pueden salvar este mundo, te lo juro-.

**Mientras…..**

En la superficie, justo donde quedaron los restos de la batalla que se había librado, tres de los soberanos más terribles de todos aparecieron, la princesa de la oscuridad, Yubel, la princesa del mal, Astronema y el siniestro científico, Mesogog.

-Tal parece que estos gusanos siguen siendo unos inútiles, pero es claro que los magos no fueron los responsables de esto-dijo Astronema pateando el cuerpo de un zombi.

-Solo los rangers son capaces de algo como esto-dijo Mesogog y viendo todo el lugar-y por lo que se ve, no es solo un grupo de esos insectos, sino 3 generaciones-.

-La de mi hermano entre ellos-dijo Yubel sonriendo-esto sí que será interesante, especialmente cuando se enfrenten a los 3 juntos, mis queridos hermanos-.

-Siempre llamándonos así, eres muy extraña Yubel-dijo Astronema sonriéndole.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, con esto termina este capítulo, realmente fue impactado, ya quiero ver que sigue, será emocionante y….."_

"_Pero Kenneth, si el siguiente capítulo será un especial sobre cómo fue que Drago destruyo a los Skrull y a los Kree, además de…"_

"_Odd, se supone que era una sorpresa ¿Por qué no les cuentas todo el capítulo?"_

"_Bueno, la historia ocurre durante el ataque a la Tierra de los Skrull, con el que se disfrazo del capitán América para…."_

"_¡Es sarcasmo animal, estaba siendo sarcástico!"_

"_Entonces ¿no quieres que lo cuente?"_

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_

_Un aplauso para ese par tan loco y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_yo no era fan de ella, pero su muerte fue demasiado impactante y triste, mi mamá y mis hermanas si eran sus fanáticas y están tristes, yo esperaba que hubiera sobrevivido, ya que se fue peleada con su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_me alegra que te gustara esa parte y sí, me base en ese capítulo para poder hacer este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_una muerte tan trágica como esta siempre es de lamentar, yo tampoco era su fan, pero mi mamá y hermanas si, la respuesta a tu pregunta es que si, me base en ese capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

** : **_que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria, ese capítulo fue de las Chicas Súper Poderosas, como un adelanto de esta nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pobre Salem, todavía lo amenazas cuando ya sufre bastante por ser un gato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_lo sé, Sala Girl se cree fan de DBZ, pero es un completo idiota al no conocer bien la historia, me gusta el comic, pero me da tanta rabia lo inferiores que deja a los guerreros Z y como pone a alguien tan insignificante como Bra, ojala se lo pudiera decir en su cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muchas gracias, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_de eso puedes estar seguro, ya que Yubel no descansara hasta tener a su hermano con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_para ellos tendrás que esperar, pero si, va a ser uno de mis invitados, solo que me está costando un poco de trabajo que acepte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_realmente es triste que haya fallecido de esa forma, pero siempre hay que seguir adelante sin importar que tan duro sea, solo lamento que se haya marchado peleada con su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Suteichi-Kazami, Ann Mora y , junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…si Dios quiere….**_


	24. El castigo de dos razas

"_Hola, soy __**la Avispa**__ de los vengadores y ahora se me permitió presentar este especial del fic, en el que veremos como la invasión de los Skrull y los Kree, ya que al intentar apoderarse de la Tierra para ellos mismos…bueno, no les puedo decir más, lean el capítulo para averiguarlo, les aseguro que sentí lástima por ellos"._

_Los sucesos ocurren durante la invasión de los Skrull, de la mano de aquel que se hizo pasar por el Capitán América._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 El castigo de dos razas.**

Los Skrull se encontraban atacando la Tierra, mientras el Skrull que estaba disfrazado como el capitán América los "entregaba" en bandeja de plata a ese imperio alienígena, mientras la reina sonreía de manera victoriosa, ya nada podía detenerla.

-Los Kree fueron unos tontos al creer que podrían obtener este planeta, el cual ya es mío por derecho-.

-Disculpe reina Skrull-intervino uno de sus siervos-pero ¿Qué haremos si ya sabe quien aparece?-.

-No te preocupes por él, está muy ocupado con esos guerreros llamados Power Rangers, no nos causara ninguna molestia-.

-Eso espero-.

Los Skrull continuaban su invasión, los vengadores fueron capturados y llevados ante el falso capitán América.

-Buen trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Todo este tiempo tú eras el Skrull!-acuso ojo de halcón.

-Fueron unos tontos al no darse cuenta y ahora la Tierra le pertenece al imperio Skrull, pronto los Kree se arrodillaran ante nosotros también-.

**Mientras…**

En el oscuro reino de las tinieblas, Drago miraba por una ventana hacia afuera de su mundo, donde todos sus enemigos eran castigados con distintas torturas, fue cuando uno de sus siervos apareció.

-Mi señor, los Skrull…..-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Lo sabe? Entonces ¿Por qué lo ha permitido? Intentan apoderarse de ese mundo para ellos mismos-.

-Porque quiero dejar que disfruten de un patético momento de gloria, ya que la ruina de sus planes se acerca, pero intervendré para castigar personalmente a la reina Skrull y al emperador Kree-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad absoluta.

**Tierra…..**

La invasión de los Skrull estaba en su apogeo, ya no faltaba mucho para que la Tierra cayera en sus manos, cuando una luz de esperanza hizo su aparición, el verdadero capitán América apareció y comenzó su lucha contra el impostor, mientras la reina solo observaba.

-Esto no significa nada, la victoria ya casi es nuestra, ya nada puede…-cuando apenas dijo eso, varios relámpagos negros iluminaron el cielo, tanto los terrícolas, como los Skrull se detuvieron al ver lo que pasaba-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Avispa asustada.

-No lo sé-dijo Iron Man, cuando Jarvis hablo.

-Señor, se detecta una gran cantidad de poder en la zona, esa energía sobrepasa cualquier límite conocido, los sistemas no pueden definir un límite, se sobrecargaran-.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué puede tener tanto poder?-pregunto Iron Man preocupado.

-Solo existe una cosa que puede tener tal poder-dijo Thor preocupado-el rey de las tinieblas ha llegado-.

Un rayo caído del cielo golpeo la tierra, estremeciéndola por completo, la reina Skrull cayó al suelo debido al temblor y frente a ella apareció nada más y nada menos que el rey de las tinieblas, lord Drago, cuyos ojos brillaban con intensa furia, mientras reducía su tamaño hasta ser tan grande como Hulk.

-L…..lord…..Drago…..-dijo la reina Skrull temblando de pies a cabeza-que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba que apareciera-.

Drago se rio-Oh, en efecto será una sorpresa reina Skrull si tu y el emperador Kree SOBREVIVIEN a lo que planee para ambos-declaro Drago.

Al escuchar eso, la reina palideció e intento escapar, pero Drago la sujeto con su garra del tobillo y luego la estrelló contra el suelo, fue cuando el súper Skrull apareció, creando los puños de la Mole y encendiéndose como la antorcha humana.

-Aléjate de la reina Skrull-.

-¿En serio quieres desafiarme? Tienes que estar muy seguro para eso-el tono de Drago era aterrador y el súper Skrull comenzó a temblar, para después desactivar su poder y arrodillarse ante Drago.

-Lo siento reina Skrull-dijo humillado, Drago paso a su lado y se acerco a la reina, quien retrocedió arrastrándose en el suelo.

-Todos los universos son míos, reina Skrull, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, tal vez tú y el emperador Kree, así como sus dos imperios necesitan que se los recuerde-.

Drago sujeto a la reina del cabello y comenzó a llevársela, mientras la reina gritaba desesperada-¡No…por favor….piedad…NO!-.

Drago arrastraba a la reina Skrull, mientras los invasores solo podían observar, el capitán América y los Vengadores miraban incrédulos como los Skrull permitían eso.

-¿Van a dejar que se lleve a su reina? ¡Así nada más!-.

-No te metas en esto humano, tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea del poder que tiene el rey de las tinieblas-dijo el Skrull que se disfrazo de él.

-Puede ser, pero yo no me quedare quieto mientras hay personas en peligro, aunque esa persona sea un repugnante reptil del espacio-el capitán tomo el aparato que creo Tony para él, el cual creaba un escudo holográfico-¡Suéltala!-grito lanzando el escudo.

Drago ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, solo recibió el ataque directamente, sin recibir un solo rasguño-El famoso capitán América, he oído mucho de usted, el héroe más peligroso de este mundo-.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué atacas a los Skrull?-.

-Deberías agradecerme que estoy librándolos de estas pestes, ellos pagaran el precio de tratar de apoderarse de uno de mis universos-.

-¿Uno de tus universos?-.

-Yo soy el gobernante de todos los universos que existen y también de todos los mundos que hay en ellos, incluyendo este mundo ¿no es así Thor?-.

Thor apretó su martillo y preparo un relámpago-¡Villano!-.

-Tienes que estar muy seguro para hacer eso-.

Thor quería atacar, pero la mirada de Drago lo mantenía paralizado y fue cuando los Vengadores rodearon a Drago, listos para enfrentarlo.

-No importa lo que hayan hecho los Skrull, si hasta ellos te temen, entonces nosotros debemos protegerlos de ti-dijo Iron Man.

-Que nobleza, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear con unos insectos como ustedes-los ojos de Drago brillaron y toda la flota Skrull desapareció.

-Ok, no es que me queje ni nada de eso, pero ¿A dónde se fueron los Skrull?-pregunto Avispa confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-pregunto Miss Marvel.

-Simplemente los devolví a su planeta, ahora están esperando a que yo decida su destino-.

-¿Y por qué harían eso?-pregunto Ojo de Halcón.

-Me da flojera explicarles, por eso dejare que su amigo del trueno lo haga, nos vemos-

-Por favor…..ayúdenme….-rogo la reina Skrull con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla llorar, el capitán América trato de salvarla, pero no llego a tiempo y Drago se marcho.

-Muy bien ¿alguien sabe quién era ese lagarto súper desarrollado? Realmente me puso la piel de gallina-dijo Avispa.

-Te entiendo, en cuanto lo vi me quede paralizada-dijo Miss Marvel.

-Su nombre es Drago-dijo Thor descendiendo-el rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal-.

-Espera ¿Drago? ¿El que conquisto tu mundo?-exclamo Ojo de Halcón.

-Eso temo, el poder de ese monstruo es tan grande que hasta las fuerzas de Asgard cayeron ante su poder, ahora puso sus ojos en la Tierra, me temo que se avecina….el Ragnaros-.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Ojo de Halcón.

-Pero ¿Qué quiso decir con todos los universos son míos?-pregunto el capitán América.

-Existe la teoría de que existen millones de universos, todos con una historia diferente, quizás Drago quiera dominarlos todos-dijo Iron Man.

-Si es que no lo ha hecho ya-dijo Thor-su poder es capaz de hacerlo y hasta de destruir un universo por completo-.

El tono tan preocupado y tenebroso de Thor les hizo darse cuenta a los vengadores que estaban hablando de un villano cuyo poder era legendario e iba más allá de cualquier límite que jamás hayan escuchado y visto.

-Odio la magia-dijo Iron Man molesto.

**Mientras…..**

En el reino de las tinieblas, Drago lanzo a la reina Skrull y al emperador Kree al mismo lugar donde el príncipe Zuko había peleado con Imperiex y el resultado había sido catastrófico para él, en ese lugar, estaban reunidos los soberanos y algunos villanos de otros universos, la reina y el emperador estaban temblando, no podían ni imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

-Quiero que esta sea una lección para todos ustedes, todos los universos y los mundos que tienen, son míos y solo míos, si alguien intenta reclamarlos como suyos, terminaras como ellos-Drago miro a la reina Skrull y al emperador Kree.

-¡Por favor gran señor, yo no tuve nada que ver, los Kree respetamos eso, reconocemos que es el amo supremo de todos!-.

-¡Hipócrita, los Kree fueron los primeros en intentar conquistar esa Tierra!-.

-¡Cállate arpía asquerosa!-.

-Suficiente-dijo Drago suavemente, pero sus ojos brillaron intensamente-he tolerado su absurda guerra porque encontraba divertido como se destruían mutuamente, pero ahora se ha vuelto demasiado rutinario, aburrido y metódico, su intento por apoderarse de la Tierra fue la gota que derramo el vaso, por esa razón, ya no pienso tolerarlos más-.

-¿Qué…nos va a hacer?-.

-Por el momento disfruten del espectáculo-dijo Drago retirándose.

-¿Espectáculo?-.

Un espejo de fuego apareció en el centro del salón, mostrando los dos planetas rivales, el de los Skrull y el de los Kree, justo en medio de ambos planetas, Drago apareció.

-¡Habitantes del planeta Skrull y Kree, ya que su guerra absurda eventualmente los llevaría a su final, he decidido terminar yo con todo, tranquilos será rápido, probablemente no será doloroso, será mucho más que eso!-Drago creo dos esferas de energía oscura en cada una de sus manos-¡Zocado!-Drago lanzo una esfera contra el planeta Skrull y la otra contra el planeta Kree.

Cuando las esferas desaparecieron en los dos planetas, estos explotaron marcando el final de ambos mundos, Drago se rio, mientras la reina Skrull y el emperador Kree se quedaban atónitos y horrorizados con lo que vieron.

-No….mi gente….-la reina Skrull estaba al borde del llanto.

-El glorioso imperio Kree….ha…desaparecido-el emperador Kree temblaba lleno de rabia e impotencia, fue cuando Drago regreso-¡Maldito monstruo!-.

-Simplemente adelante el final que esta guerra hubiera tenido en sus mundos, no pueden culparme por ello-.

-Eso fue muy cruel, sabía que era malvado, pero esto….hacernos ver como destruía nuestros mundo-la reina Skrull estaba indignada, pero Drago se rio.

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que tengo pensado hacerles a ustedes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero….-.

-Creo recordar que les había dicho que sería una gran sorpresa si ambos SOBREVIVEN a lo que he planeado para su castigo, lo cual espero que sea así, porque me aburriría mucho que mueran pronto-los ojos de Drago brillaron con malévolo placer, mientras se acercaba a la reina y al emperador.

**Tierra…..**

Tras volver a la mansión Stark, los vengadores estaban demasiado consternados, no solo por el ataque traicionero de los Skrull, sino también por el hecho de que apareciera el mismo demonio que había conquistado Asgard.

-No sé porque nos preocupamos, si él técnicamente nos salvo de los Skrull-dijo Janet confundida.

-Créeme Avispa, el rey de las tinieblas hace muchas cosas, pero salvar a otros no es una de ella-dijo Thor-él es un verdadero monstruo-.

-Pues si quiere la Tierra tendrá que pelear por ella, nosotros hemos vuelto a ser un equipo, podremos con él-dijo Tony.

-Lo dudo-intervino pantera negra-en Wakanda existen miles de leyendas sobre el rey de las tinieblas, es la bestia misma de la que habla la profecía, aquella que…-.

-Traería el Ragnaros, también conocido como fin de los tiempos-agrego Thor.

-Muy bien, eso no suena bien-dijo Janet.

-¿En serio? ¿El fin de los tiempos te parece algo malo?-pregunto Ojo de Halcón de forma irónica-vencimos a Loki, volvimos a ser un equipo a pesar de los trucos de los Skrull y ahora tenemos que lidiar con un monstruo que es el mal encarnado-.

-No amigo mío, él está más allá del mal-.

-¿Qué sabes de él?-pregunto Iron Man.

-Bueno, la leyenda dice que existió desde mucho antes que la luz propia, nacido de la oscuridad misma del mismo reinado del mal, pero otros aseguran que ese reino tomo la forma del rey de las tinieblas, cuando la luz comenzó a existir, declaro una guerra en contra de ella y de toda la vida que comenzó a nacer, su poder no conoce ningún límite, al igual que su maldad, ni todos los héroes de este planeta podremos vencerlo juntos-.

-Habla por ti mismo rubia-dijo Hulk de brazos cruzados-Hulk lo aplastara-.

-Esa no es la solución amigo Hulk, tu poder viene de la ira y el rey de las tinieblas se alimenta del miedo, odio, maldad y de la rabia, lo hacen más y más poderoso, no tiene un límite a su poder-.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos rindamos y le entregáramos nuestro mundo?-cuestiono Steve Rogers.

-Por supuesto que no, la muerte es mil veces preferible a vivir bajo el mandato de ese monstruo-.

-Y ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Miss Marvel.

Thor miro por la ventana de la mansión-Necesitamos ayuda y no me refiero a la ayuda de todos los héroes que hay en este mundo, necesitamos la ayuda de los únicos guerreros que han podido luchar contra la maldad del rey de las tinieblas, aquellos que recibieron la energía de la luz y de la fuente mórfica-.

-Muy bien, me estoy empezando a preocupar-dijo Janet-¿de quién hablas?-.

-De los Power Rangers-.

**Reino de las tinieblas….**

La reina Skrull y el emperador Kree fueron llevados a la fosa de los likers, misma donde se encontraba el propio Loki, quien estaba sumamente aterrado y se abrazaba las piernas mientras temblaba de miedo, la reina y el emperador se veían en muy mal estado, sangraban por todo su cuerpo y tenían profundos cortes, señal de que Drago no había bromeado en cuanto a la tortura.

-¿D…..dónde estamos?-pregunto la reina.

-En…en…..en el peor lugar del universo-respondió Loki con una mirada llena de terror-donde nunca mueres…y siempre tienes que sufrir el mismo tormento…-.

-¿Qué clase de tormento?-pregunto el emperador.

-Ya se acerca…..ya se acerca….ya se acerca….-.

-¿Qué se acerca? ¿Qué?-.

-La hora…la hora…..la hora…..DE COMER-grito Loki derramando lágrimas de desesperación y angustia.

Las jaulas se abrieron y los likers comenzaron a aparecer, sacando su lengua amenazadoramente y acercándose lentamente hacia sus presas, al verlos, la reina y el emperador trataron de levantarse, pero sus heridas no se los permitieron.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

-¡NO…POR FAVOR….YA NO…..YA NO ME COMAN….YA NO ME ARRANQUEN LA PIEL CON SUS DIENTES…..YA NOOOOOO!-gritaba Loki, mientras los likers se lanzaban sobre sus 3 presas rugiendo con ferocidad.

En todo el reino de las tinieblas, se escucho el grito desgarrador de los 3 seres castigados por Drago.

-Amo, la reina y el emperador están siendo castigados como ordeno-informo un siervo a Drago.

-Bien, ahora veremos si alguien más se atreve a desafiar mi voluntad, todos los universos son míos, sin importar cuán diferentes sean a los demás, muy pronto no existirá un solo universo que no esté bajo mi control-.

**Continuara…..**

"_Bueno, con esto termina este especial, no sé que piensen ustedes, pero a mí me puso la piel de gallina como Drago castigo a la reina, al emperador y a Loki, ya sé que esos 3 se lo merecían, pero realmente fue demasiado terrible, ese monstruo no tiene corazón, bueno, supongo que el siguiente capítulo continuara la misión en el mundo de Harry Potter, así que me despido por el momento, no se pierdan lo que sigue, ya que la Avispa tiene aguijones listos para enseñárselos a Drago"_

_Un aplauso a la hermosa y simpática Janet, alias la Avispa, y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_eso lo verás en el siguiente capítulo, aunque tendrán que darle una muy buena explicación a Magna Defender, especialmente después de la amenaza que lanzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_yo también, es una lástima que no haya ninguno cerca por donde vivo, hace años que no me deslizo por uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_tu nombre de usuario me sugiere que eres mujer, pero si no es así, te pido me corrijas y me disculpo por la equivocación, en fin, no había pensado en usar personajes de videojuegos, pero mi mente es muy imaginativa, aunque lo diga yo mismo, creo que tendré que pensarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues haber que te pareció lo de los Skrull, porque Drago no soporta las rebeldías como esas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_lo siento, pero no puedo, además me está cansando estas comparaciones de Súper Boy, realmente trato de que Drago sea un villano digno y poderoso, no me ayuda que a cada rato me lo quieras opacar, reconozco que Goku podría ganarle solo usando la Genkidama, pero de aquí a Súper Boy eso ya es extremista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso lo entiendo, pero intenta explicárselo a Salem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_en cuanto a Harry y sus amigos, tendrán que dar una buena explicación o Magna Defender cumplirá su amenaza y ya viste quien presento el capítulo esta vez, espera a ver quien presenta el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_creo que olvide esa parte, si lo sabía y no me extraña, después de todo, Fabia es el único personaje de la serie que sufrió una gran pérdida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo y si recuerdo que te lo prometí y siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas, así que ten por seguro que habrá un Harry y Tonks, solo que hice este especial antes para poder pensar en cómo hacer que estén juntos, pero ya tengo una idea, espero te agrade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_bueno, tengo que sacar también a los otros rangers, respecto a tu pregunta, mi apoyo para Atem, él es el original, los demás son solo un montón de copias baratas, ninguno se compara al gran faraón, quien domina a los 3 dioses egipcios y fue quien logro vencer a Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_nunca me dijiste esa idea, al menos, no que yo recuerde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_con las tres generaciones que hay bastan para enfrentarse a los soberanos, no olvides que está con ellos el gran Tommy Oliver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Mikki Alexandersson, Ocnarf, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Ishida Takanori, Toaneo07, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215 e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere….**_


	25. Los refugiados magicos

"_Soy __**Batman, **__el __**Dragón Oscuro **__me pidió que por favor presentara este capítulo, después de insistirme mucho y de decirme que sería un gran honor para él que yo lo presentara, ya que al parecer, es un gran admirador mío y….."_

"_¿Después de esto puedes darme tu autógrafo? Por favor"_

"_Lo pensaré, bien ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, bueno…"_

"_Perdón por la interrupción, pero es que me emociona que hayas aceptado presentar el capítulo, eres mi héroe favorito, mi ídolo, yo estoy…..estoy….SUPER EMOCIONADO"_

"_Lo que digas (suspiro) creo que le va a dar un ataque, así que disfruten del capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Los refugiados mágicos.**

Cuando los rangers se presentaron ante Harry y sus amigos, estos los desamarraron y una vez libres y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Magna Defender se adelanto.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que tuvo la idea de la trampa en el piso y con ese absurdo tobogán?-.

El tono de Magna Defender hizo que la mayoría se quedaran callados, excepto un chico pelirrojo, quien alzo su mano orgulloso.

-Ese fui yo-dijo sonriendo y Magna Defender le dio un puñetazo tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Ron!-grito una chica castaña y cuyos cabellos eran chinos.

-Agradece que no te decapito y clavo tu cabeza en una lanza ¿y quién fue el chistoso que dijo que nos amarraran?-nadie levanto la mano-bola de cobardes-.

-Ya fue suficiente Magna Defender-dijo Dan-venimos a ayudarlos, no a perjudicarlos más aun-.

-Habla por ti mismo-.

-Habla por todos los rangers-dijo Tommy-ninguno va a dejarte lastimar más a estos chicos, por lo que te voy a pedir, de la manera más atenta, que te controles-.

-Como molestan, pero está bien, ya que creo que los necesitare para salir de aquí-Magna Defender se alejo un poco del grupo.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto?-pregunto Harry.

-Uno muy grande, Drago mato a su hijo-explico Mira, mientras los magos se estremecían-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Bueno, no es fácil escuchar el nombre del monstruo que destruyo el ministerio, Hogwarts e incluso a lord Voldemort-dijo Harry y varios se estremecieron de nuevo-por favor, Voldemort está muerto ¿Cómo pueden temerle aun a su nombre?-.

-Lo siento, es una vieja costumbre-dijo Ron frotándose la mejilla donde Magna Defender le había pegado.

-No creo que sea el mejor lugar para charlar-dijo Emily.

-Emily tiene razón-dijo Miyoko-¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin preocupaciones?-.

-Síganos-dijo Harry y todos emprendieron la marcha a través del túnel.

-Odio que un mocoso me de órdenes-dijo Magna Defender molesto, pero se dispuso a seguir a los demás por el túnel.

**Mientras…..**

En la cima de una colina, se encontraban las ruinas de lo que en el pasado habría sido una lujosa e imponente mansión, pero ahora "ruinas", era la mejor forma de describirla, ya que estaba completamente devastada, en ese lugar se encontraban reunidos los pocos mortifagos que sobrevivieron al ataque de las fuerzas del reino de las tinieblas, siempre vigilados por los dementores.

-Y pensar que alguna vez fuimos quienes gobernábamos el mundo mágico, ahora mírenos, humillados, sin magia ¡Como vulgares sangre sucia!-gritaba una bruja de párpados caídos y cabello negro.

-Lo has repetido por lo menos 100 veces en lo que va del día Bellatrix y apenas son las 10 de la mañana-replico una mujer rubia.

-No me explico como tú y tu maridito pueden estar tan tranquilos, cuando nos han reducido a escoria, Narcisa ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de bruja?-.

-Mi orgullo murió cuando esos monstruos destruyeron mi varita y la de todos nosotros-

-Y yo que creía que el señor tenebroso era despiadado, ese monstruo era terrible-dijo Lucios.

-¡No te atrevas a comparar al señor tenebroso con la escoria que nos ataco! ¡No son nada comparados con los sangre limpia!-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto una voz divertida, al voltear se toparon con una joven que sonreía de manera divertida-¿crees que tu amo era mejor que el nuestro? Que divertido ¿Qué opinas Astronema?-.

Astronema apareció riéndose sobre un fragmento del techo-Opino que estos insectos necesitan aprender buenos modales, creo que un tiempo encerrados con los dementores sería lo indicado-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mesogog apareciendo detrás de otro mortifago, quien retrocedió asustado-aunque es una lástima que los necesitemos, ya que de no ser así los arrojaríamos a lo más profundo del abismo-.

-¿N….nos necesitan?-pregunto el mortifago Mcnair.

-Sí, necesitamos su ayuda para poder llevar a cabo la eliminación de aquellos que se rebelan al amo-dijo Yubel sonriéndoles a los mortifagos, quienes retrocedieron asustados.

-¿No me digan? ¿Y que ganamos nosotros?-pregunto Bellatrix con profundo rencor.

Yubel se puso pensativa-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, discutámoslo allá arriba quieres-Yubel señalo el cielo.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Bellatrix supiera que hacer, Yubel la sujeto del cuello y se elevaron en las alturas, llegan a más de 2800 pies de altura, desde esa distancia, Yubel soltó a Bellatrix, quien sin su magia, comenzó a caer rápidamente.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Sálvenme!-gritaba desesperada, cuando Yubel se coloco a un lado de ella-¡Por favor, sálvame!-.

-¿Salvarte? Creo que sería un pago demasiado corto para una bruja de tu categoría, no lo sé, tal vez quieras algo más-.

-¡No…..haré lo que digas, pero por favor, sálvame!-.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Es todo lo que pides a cambio de ayudarme? ¿Qué salve tu vida?-.

-¡Si, por favor, se lo suplico!-.

-Muy bien, entonces tenemos un trato-dijo Yubel sonriendo, cuando Bellatrix ya estaba por estrellarse contra el suelo, Yubel la sostuvo del pie y la salvo, para luego soltarla-¿alguien más quiere un pago por adelantado?-.

-¡No!-gritaron todos los mortifagos.

-Muy bien, creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo-dijo Yubel sonriendo, mientras Astronema y Mesogog se colocaban a cada lado de la princesa.

**Mientras…**

Los rangers siguieron caminando a través del túnel, el cual era muy largo, por lo que la chica castaña, que respondía al nombre de Hermione les tuvo que explicar la situación.

-Cuando las fuerzas oscuras destruyeron Hogwarts y asesinaron a Dumblendore, algunos profesores nos llevaron por estos túneles, nos salvaron la vida y algunos magos que se les oponían también trajeron más personas aquí, tanto mágicas como no mágicas-.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo evitaron que los siguieran?-pregunto Fabia algo confundida-las fuerzas oscuras se darían cuenta si intentaban escapar por túneles-.

-Recibimos la ayuda de muchos magos del ministerio y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ellos se sacrificaron para que no descubrieran los túneles-explico una chica pelirroja llamada Ginny-hemos estado viviendo aquí desde entonces-.

-Ya llegamos-informo Harry.

El lugar era imponente y parecía un campamento oculto en las profundidades del suelo, como Hermione explico, había gente tanto del mundo mágico como del no mágico, algunos eran atendidos por enfermeras, doctores y sanadores.

-Esto es terrible-dijo Mia.

-Esto es una guerra y esto simplemente es un campo de batalla, todos ellos no son más que los soldados más débiles-dijo Magna Defender sin compasión, mientras Dan lo miraba con furia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ellos no tienen el poder ranger, no podían defenderse del ataque del reino de las tinieblas-.

-Son magos ¿no? Solo fueron débiles-Dan apretó los puños y quiso lanzarse sobre Magna Defender, pero Shun lo detuvo.

-Recuerda, sin importar que tan duras sean sus palabras, en el fondo él no cree eso realmente-.

-Pero es tan desesperante-.

-Lo sé, pero todos tenemos un enemigo en común-.

-Bien dicho Shun-felicito Spectra sonriendo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, una voz de mujer se escucho a lo lejos-¡Harry!-.

Harry volteo y su rostro se ilumino-¡Tonks!-ambos corrieron y se abrazaron.

Tonks era una bruja de unos 30 años, aurora y con la habilidad de transformar su aspecto sin la necesidad de un hechizo, la chica y Harry se abrazaron, al tiempo que se daban un dulce beso, para asombro de los rangers.

-Pero ella le…..dobla la edad-dijo Marucho.

-Para el amor no existe edad-explico Miyoko, aunque ella también estaba impresionada.

-A todos nos impresiono al principio, pero su relación no empezó de la mejor manera-explico Hermione.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-pregunto Mike muy curioso por esa relación tan peculiar.

-Todo comenzó cuando escapamos hasta aquí…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Tras asesinar a Dumblendore, los maestros oscuros se retiraron, dando la orden de acabar con todos los sobrevivientes, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el miembro más misterioso de la Orden del Fénix, el profesor Snape, reacciono.

-¡Sectusempra!-su hechizo cortó a los zombis a la mitad, pero siguieron arrastrándose por el suelo-¡Crucio! ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Levántense ahora!-grito, los profesores, miembros de la orden y los propios estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a luchar.

Pero aunque todos peleaban con valor y honor, las fuerzas de las tinieblas los superaban por mucho, no podrían resistir por mucho tiempo, fue cuando Snape recordó el plan de Dumblendore.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Síganme!-grito y todos comenzaron a seguir al profesor, pero los likers aparecieron y con sus lenguas atraparon a varios estudiantes, comenzando a devorarlos, al verlo, Harry trato de volver, pero Snape lo sujeto-¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos!-.

Siguieron corriendo, siempre perseguidos por los likers y zombis, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada que llevaba a la oficina del director, ahí, Snape golpeo el suelo con su varita y un túnel secreto se abrió.

-Profesor Snape ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Mcgonagall.

-El director me confió este secreto en caso de que Hogwarts cayera, este túnel los llevara lejos de aquí, a un lugar seguro-.

-¿Nos llevara? ¿Qué hará usted?-.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a entretener a esos devoradores, me temo que ese seré yo-muchos se impresionaron al escuchar eso, pero nadie tanto como el propio Harry.

-¿Usted solo? No puede hablar en serio-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Nunca hable más en serio en toda mi vida, los estudiantes necesitaran de profesores que los guíen, ustedes deben hacerlo-.

-Pero Minerva tiene razón, Severus, no podrás hacerlos tú solo-dijo Lupin, mientras suspiraba-por eso, yo me quedare aquí contigo-.

-¡No!-grito Tonks-si tú te quedas, yo también-.

-No Tonks, soy un licántropo, ya esta anocheciendo, señal de que me convertiré en hombre lobo y seré un peligro para todos, por favor, vete con ellos, protégelos y cuida a Harry, el hijo de James y de Lily-.

Tonks derramo algunas lágrimas-No me hagas irme-.

-Tienes que hacerlo-.

-Ni dos hombres podrán hacerlo solos-intervino Hagrid, mientras miraba a Harry, Ron y Hermione-yo también me quedare-.

-¡No Hagrid!-grito Harry acercándose a su amigo-ven con nosotros-.

-No puedo Harry, aunque quisiera, yo no cabría por ese túnel, ustedes deben irse y proteger a los demás, yo me quedare y moriré peleando-.

-Entonces yo me quedare contigo, Hagrid-dijo Harry con determinación.

-Mala idea Potter, aunque nunca lo haya buscado, usted es un símbolo de esperanza en el mundo mágico, si muere esa esperanza se perderá para siempre-de cualquiera se hubiera esperado algo así, menos de Snape, quien fue el que dijo esas palabras-Hagrid quiere quedarse a pelear y usted no puede obligarlo a irse, pero tampoco puede quedarse aquí a una muerte segura-.

Harry miro a Snape sorprendido-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo ahora?-.

-Nunca hice nada de lo que hice por usted, sino por alguien a quien ame con todas mis fuerzas y que perdí en manos del tipo más arrogante que jamás pude conocer-las palabras de Snape estaban cargadas de dolor y de odio, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, varios rugidos llamaron la atención de todos-no hay tiempo de explicar ¡Váyanse ahora!-.

Rápidamente comenzaron a entrar al túnel, Harry y Tonks fueron los últimos, Tonks le dedico una mirada llena de tristeza y suplica a Lupin, quien desvió su mirada.

-Ya vete, se están acercando-Tonks solo se metió al túnel-cuídala mucho, Harry-pidió Lupin.

-No tienen que hacer esto-dijo Harry-ninguno de los 3-.

-Verdaderamente Harry, te pareces mucho a tu padre-dijo Lupin-pero Snape tiene razón, debes irte ahora-.

Harry miro a Hagrid-Vete Harry, fue un verdadero honor y un placer haberte conocido, y haber sido tu amigo-.

-Siempre lo seremos Hagrid-.

-¡Ya váyase Potter!-grito Snape y Harry desapareció por el túnel, siendo cerrado por Hagrid.

Ambos magos sacaron sus varitas, mientras Hagrid se preparaba para la batalla, fue cuando Lupin tomo la palabra.

-Severus, la persona a la que amabas ¿acaso se trataba de….?-.

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Snape, ya que efectivamente, los likers y zombis los habían encontrado, lanzándose contra sus presas a gran velocidad, Hagrid se adelanto y los likers lo sujetaron con sus lenguas, pero Hagrid se libero y comenzó a atacar con fiereza, mientras otro grupo de likers y zombis se lanzaban contra los dos magos.

En el interior del túnel, Harry corrió hasta toparse con Tonks, quien se quedo parada, como si estuviera petrificada.

-Tonks, vamos, tenemos que irnos-.

-Yo volveré, no puedo dejarlo-.

-Ya es tarde….para los 3…ya es muy tarde-dijo Harry resistiendo las ganas de llorar, Tonks estallo en llanto y cayó de rodillas, mientras Harry la consolaba.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente, Tonks se recupero un poco y emprendieron la marcha, cuando encontraron a los demás, continuaron su marcha.

El túnel los llevo a aquel extraño campamento subterráneo, al parecer, Dumblendore había preparado todo en caso de que Voldemort o algo peor ocurriera para llevarlos a todos ahí, una vez que estuvieron a salvo, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a Harry y a Tonks.

-¿Qué paso con Snape, Lupin y Hagrid?-pregunto Ron.

-No lo lograron-dijo Harry con profunda pena, mientras Tonks volvía a romper en llanto.

Se hizo un triste silencio, honrando a todos los que cayeron victima de ese terrible ataque, el cual parecía venido del mismo infierno.

Con el paso de los días pudieron enterarse de más cosas, no solo Hogwarts había caído, sino también el ministerio de magia e incluso el propio Voldemort había sido destruido, esa era una noticia para alegrarse, pero no lo fue, dado que los responsables eran mucho peores que él, la razón por la que se enteraron de la muerte de Voldemort, fue por Harry, quien cuando sintió la caída de su gran enemigo, sintió un tremendo dolor en su cicatriz, cayendo en un coma de un mes.

En el tiempo que habían estado bajo tierra, Harry y Tonks se acercaron mucho, Harry la consolaba de la muerte de Lupin y ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo, Harry le preguntaba cómo había sido su padrino Sirius durante su infancia.

Tonks encontró consuelo en Harry, ambos comenzaron a hacerse buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo, esa amistad comenzó a transformarse, hasta convertirse en amor, mismo que mantuvieron en secreto por mucho tiempo, después de todo, Tonks le doblaba en edad y sería muy difícil que entendieran la relación que tenían, especialmente en circunstancias como esas.

Pero cuando Harry cayó en el coma de un mes, Tonks no se separo de él en ningún instante, siempre inventando algunas excusas, pero Hermione comenzaba a sospechar, cuando Harry finalmente despertó, Tonks no soporto más y lo abrazo tan dulcemente que todos pudieron darse cuenta de que había algo entre ellos.

Fue por eso, que tras recuperarse por completo, Harry y Tonks tuvieron que decirles toda la verdad, al principio no se lo tomaron muy bien, especialmente la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, pero con el tiempo y los ataques de los oscuros, así como la forma en que se cuidaban mutuamente fue como poco a poco aceptaron su relación.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y así fue como pasó-concluyo Hermione.

-Como dije antes, para el amor no hay edad-dijo Miyoko.

-A menos que alguien intente quitarme a Dan-pensó Mira en voz alta, cosa de lo que se dieron cuenta Miyoko, Fabia, Kira, Mia y Emily-¿eh? ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?-pregunto con la cara toda roja.

-Tranquila, no le diremos nada-dijo Mia sonriendo.

-Esto es terrible-dijo Kevin al ver como vivían las personas que sobrevivieron a los ataque de Drago-tenemos que hacer algo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Cuál es el plan maestro Tommy?-pregunto Jayden.

-Primero necesitamos encontrar una forma de llevarlos a todos a la superficie, para que Alfa los teletransporte al templo-explico Tommy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón harían eso?-pregunto Maya confundida.

-Este universo no significa nada para Drago, él podría destruirlo en cualquier momento, por lo que evacuar a todos es la mejor opción-.

-El problema es que para evacuar a tantos la energía podría agotarse, tendríamos que buscar otro modo para que volviéramos-dijo Miyoko.

-Tenemos a los zords, por el momento no podemos preocuparnos de nosotros, sino de los habitantes de este mundo-explico Tommy.

-Así es y por ello tenemos que idear un plan de ataque-dijo Dan-y creo que yo tengo uno-.

-Entonces es hora de reunirnos ¿estás de acuerdo Harry?-.

-Por supuesto-.

**Continuara…**

"_Así concluye este capítulo, realmente no entiendo los gustos de todos, especialmente por el Harry y Tonks, es algo muy extraño….."_

"_Por favor Batman, fue un favor que me pidió mi buen amigo Toaneo07, que espero le haya gustado y por cierto, gracias por el autógrafo y por aceptar presentar el capítulo"_

"_No tiene que agradecerme"_

"_¿No es genial? ¡UN APLAUSO PARA EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE!"_

_Y ahora podemos pasar a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_¿no notaste que Magna Defender se molesto con la trampa del tobogán y amenazo a quien la hubiera construido? A eso me refiero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_su poder no tiene ningún límite y aunque el salvo ese universo de los Skrull, al final lo hizo para conquistarlo él mismo, la reina y el emperador Kree ya sufrieron su castigo por intentar apoderarse de ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_ah bueno, por lo menos no me equivoque en eso y bienvenida a Fanfiction, te deseo suerte con todos tus fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_Drago le hace honor a todos sus títulos, el rey de las tinieblas, monarca supremo del mal y señor de la oscuridad, no muestra piedad por nada ni nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_cualquier traición la castiga de las peores formas imaginadas, él sabe que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, por ello cuando lanza a Loki, la reina y al emperador a la fosa de los likers, les da el poder de no morir y por ello vuelven a ser devorados una y otra vez por los likers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si haces eso, lo más seguro es que Drago solo se burle de ti, su poder no conoce límites y respecto al Amo Org, él tiene el poder y la forma de cuando obtuvo el corazón Org. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_se oye como algo muy interesante, en cuanto pueda leeré el Tráiler, aunque le veo algo complicado por la diferencia de series, pero si yo puedo juntar tantas, entonces eso es posible, por cierto, espero te haya agradado el Harry X Tonks. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no realmente, tengo pensado algo para él y Dan, pero para ello tendrás que esperar un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9125: **_directamente de las palabras de Drago "no estoy loco, soy pura maldad" ¿Qué opinas al respecto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_simplemente quise cumplir con lo que sucedió en los libros y películas, a Voldemort lo mate así porque me cae mal y lo considere una ironía, los vengadores no pueden ir a Asgard debido al poder maligno de Drago, necesitaran un poder de la luz para poder llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_date una idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde la caída de Asgard a la invasión de los Kree y de los Skrull, la maldad de Drago no conoce límite alguno, en fin, no tengo problemas en emparejarte con Kira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora, Mikki Alexandersson y Jessi Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes….si Dios quiere…..**_


	26. La batalla por el mundo magico

"_¿Qué tal? Soy __**Tommy Oliver **__y esta vez, el __**Dragón Oscuro **__me ha permitido a mí presentarles este capítulo, en la cual continúan nuestra búsqueda por librar al mundo mágico de las fuerzas oscuras, pero no será nada fácil, especialmente con tres de los soberanos en el camino, sin embargo, un Power Ranger nunca se rinde"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 La batalla por el mundo mágico.**

Mientras los rangers se reunían para hablar sobre un plan para recuperar el mundo mágico, Magna Defender solo amenazaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, después de todo, aun estaba molesto por la trampa del tobogán y el amarre de las cuerdas.

-¿Alguien pueden tranquilizar a ese sujeto?-pregunto Molly Weasley molesta.

-Si alguien puede que lo haga-dijo Dan encogiéndose en hombros-ese tipo realmente tiene graves conflictos-.

Un rayo paso rozando la cabeza de Dan, quien se estremeció completamente, mientras Magna Defender lo miraba con furia.

-Te escuche y no tengo ningún conflicto, estoy totalmente cuerdo-.

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo Tommy-tenemos que pensar en un plan para trasladar a toda esta gente al templo ranger, donde recibirán los cuidados necesarios, creo que el mejor lugar para ello es llevarlos de vuelta a Hogwarts-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Miyoko-después de todo, ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo-.

-Pero eso fue mientras Dumblendore estaba ahí, además ¿no será demasiado complicado para Alfa enviar a tantas personas al templo?-pregunto Maya.

-Pero Alfa no estará solo, Mylene, Lena, Ann y Ren estarán con él apoyándolo-dijo Spectra.

-¿Qué hay de Salem?-pregunto Marucho.

-Ese gato tiene muchos conflictos-dijo Ethan y todos se rieron-pero supongo que es la mejor opción, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-.

-Esto es lo que haremos-dijo Tommy y la planificación comenzó, sin saber que arriba los estarán esperando más peligros.

**Superficie….**

-Con el apoyo de los mortifagos tendremos más diversión para nosotros, pero necesitamos un poco más de ayuda, si y un dementor más poderosos servirá-Yubel disparo un rayo contra un dementor, quien de inmediato sufrió una transformación, convirtiéndose en una criatura muy parecida a la muerte, armado con hoz y una espada-les presento al súper dementor-.

-Estoy a sus órdenes-dijo la nueva criatura inclinándose ante Yubel.

-No está nada mal-dijo Astronema sonriendo-pero tengo algo mejor en mente, veamos, oh si, esa gárgola me servirá-Astronema lanzo un rayo con su báculo contra la gárgola, la cual dejo de ser de piedra para convertirse en metal y tomando vida propia-saluden a Metal Goliat-.

-Listo para servirle-.

-Tecnología y magia, no está nada mal-dijo Mesogog-pero nada se compara con alterar un poco el ADN, por ejemplo de este centauro-Mesogog señalo hacia los tyrannodrones, que llevaban arrastrando a un centauro.

-¡Suéltenme criaturas del mal, cuando logre liberarme sentirá mi infinita ira, pagaran caro por atacar a un noble centauro!-.

-Pronto este noble centauro se convertirá en un esclavo más-Mesogog reunió energía y la lanzo contra el centauro, quien comenzó a sufrir una terrible mutación, convirtiéndose en una bestia con cuernos, su cola obtuvo una punta con forma de daga y una mirada increíblemente agresiva-les presento a Motaro-.

-Amo ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-.

Desde atrás, los mortifagos observaban atónitos la escena, nunca se imaginaron que esos 3 sujetos harían algo tan terrible como eso.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que los rangers aparezcan con todos sus amigos y acabarlos con nuestras propias manos-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Pero ¿A dónde irán exactamente?-pregunto Astronema.

-Hay un solo lugar al que irían, no se molestarían en ir a ningún otro-opino Mesogog.

-Exacto, prepárense, iremos a Hogwarts y terminaremos lo que hemos empezado de una vez por todas-.

**Subterráneo…**

-Y ese es todo el plan ¿entendiste Alfa?-.

-"Afirmativo Tommy, en cuanto estén en posición iniciaremos la teletransportación, no será fácil, pero estoy seguro de que con ayuda de Mylene, Lena, Ann y Ren lo lograremos"-.

-Bien, no podemos permitirnos que ocurra una tragedia más como ocurrió en Eternia-.

-"Esperare la señal Tommy"-.

-Bien, Alfa ya tiene sus indicaciones, solo debemos estar ahí en el momento exacto-.

-Estaremos maestro Tommy, se lo aseguro-dijo Dan.

-Esto es una pérdida total de tiempo-dijo Magna Defender, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de Harry, quien se acerco a él muy molesto.

-¿Podrías repetir eso? Creo que no te escuche-.

-Muy bien, dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, estamos aquí, arriesgando el pellejo por un montón de debiluchos que no pudieron proteger su mundo y por lo tanto, perdieron todo, yo sé cómo es eso, cuando te preocupas por otros lo pierdes todo, no hay caso en ello, en lugar de perder nuestro tiempo tratando de salvar a insectos deberíamos pensar en una forma de destruir a Drago-muchos temblaron al escuchar el nombre del rey, mientras Harry apretaba cada vez más los puños-todos los que murieron fue porque fueron débiles y por estúpidos-.

-¡Suficiente!-Harry lanzo un golpe a Magna Defender, quien lo detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, pero Harry se levanto de nuevo y ataco a Magna Defender.

Por supuesto, el joven mago no podía hacer nada en contra del guerrero, quien detenía sus golpes con suma facilidad y luego lo atacaba con fuerza, la gente comenzó a gritar horrorizada, Dan trato de interferir, pero Tommy lo detuvo.

-¿Qué hace maestro?-.

-Espera un poco-.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga!-gritaba Tonks desesperada y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Mia y Kira.

Cuando Harry cayó al suelo herido y con un ojo morado, Magna Defender saco su espada-Realmente fuiste muy tonto al intentar desafiarme, no eres más que un niño ingenuo-Magna Defender preparo el golpe con su espada, cuando Tommy intervino con su brachio vara.

-Ya fue suficiente, si quieres pelear hazlo contra las fuerzas de Drago, no contra este chico ni contra nadie más-.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?-.

-Si quieres pelear conmigo, adelante, estoy más que dispuesto a pelear contra ti-.

Magna Defender miro a Tommy con furia, para luego envainar su espada-Realmente no comprendo a los Power Rangers-.

-Deberías, tú antes eras uno-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tus poderes son rangers, no me negaras eso ¿verdad? Eras el legendario ranger solitario, que prefería luchar solo, pero lo hacía con honor-.

Magna Defender se quedo en callado-¿Escuchaste de eso?-.

-Más que eso, Halakthy y Zordon me hablaron de ti-.

-Entonces, tú debes ser Tommy Oliver, el más grande Power Rangers que jamás haya existido ¿correcto?-.

-No sé si eso sea cierto, pero si soy un ranger y lucho por la libertad de todos los seres que habitan el universo y sería un verdadero honor para mí que formaras parte de nuestro equipo-.

-Como dijiste, soy un guerrero solitario y no me interesa pelear al lado de unos tontos como ustedes-.

Dan y los otros solo se quedaron callados viendo la escena, algunos con una gota sobre la cabeza y otros ayudando a Harry a levantarse, pero como la tensión parecía que aumentaba y disminuía, Miyoko tomo la palabra.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, cada segundo cuenta-.

-Que comience la batalla entonces-dijo Dan emocionado por su siguiente batalla.

Nuevamente se adentraron a aquel túnel, esperando poder salvar el mundo mágico de las fuerzas oscuras, los refugiados iban hasta atrás, algunos se veían muy asustados, sin saber que les esperaba, mientras Tonks atendía a Harry.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo es un ojo morado, no es como si tuviera otro dolor de cicatriz-.

-Por favor, no digas eso ni de broma, aun recuerdo cuando estuviste en coma por 3 meses-.

-Pero fue la última vez, ya que Voldemort ya no existe, pero aun tenemos que llevar a todos nuestros amigos a un lugar seguro, antes de que las fuerzas oscuras vuelvan a atacar-.

-Los rangers parecen saber lo que hacen-.

-Ellos no me preocupan, es el tal Magna Defender el que me preocupa-.

-No te preocupes demasiado-dijo Shun-aunque él sea demasiado duro y cruel, realmente es una persona de honor, ya lo comprobamos una vez-.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Harry con sarcasmo.

-Cuando le perdono la vida a un buen amigo nuestro y ayudo a Dan a derrotar a un general de Drago-.

-¿En serio hizo eso?-pregunto Ron metiéndose en la conversación-no lo creo, después de todo, me dio un puñetazo simplemente por estar preparados-.

-No lo vuelvas a molestar con eso y estarás bien-dijo Fabia-por cierto Shun ¿no crees que necesitemos usar un poco de nuestros viejos trucos mágicos en esta batalla? Después de todo, es un mundo de magia-.

-Tal vez, pero debemos ser más astutos esta vez-dijo Shun.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Marucho riéndose.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del túnel en Hogwarts, los primeros en salir, fueron Tommy, Miyoko, Dan, Conner, Jayden y Magna Defender, tras asegurarse que el camino estaba libre pudieron seguir caminando, aunque antes de eso….

-Díganles a los padres y adultos que cubran los ojos de los pequeños-dijo Tommy, no querrán ver esto.

Y es que todo el pasillo estaba lleno de sangre, cuerpos desmembrados, tanto de zombis como de likers y humanos, fue cuando encontraron algo que los dejó helados, especialmente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Ya que habían encontrado un flauta de madera en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y junto con unos guantes, no era necesario preguntar de quien era la flauta.

-Hagrid-murmuro Harry entristecido, mientras Tonks lo abrazaba con fuerza, Hermione rompió a llorar, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ron.

-No sé porque lloran, ya deberían estar acostumbrados-dijo Magna Defender, Harry lo miro molesto, al igual que Dan, pero esta vez, Dan fue más rápido.

-Realmente puedes ser muy cruel, ellos han sufrido pérdidas, igual que tú, no podrías ser más comprensivo-.

-Eso es lo que hago-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Cuando vi a mi hijo morir frente a mí…quede devastado, mi dolor fue demasiado, pero comprendí que no podía dejarme impactar por cada cosa que terrible que veo y que sé que Drago hizo, eso no me devolverá a Sitka, ni evitara que Drago haga más daño, debes tener la mente siempre fría para poder luchar por lo que es correcto, aunque eso implique…-.

-¿Qué estés muerto por dentro?-pregunto Dan entendiendo todo.

Magna Defender apretó los puños-Si-.

-No tiene que porque ser así, si te unes a nosotros podrías volver a encontrar un propósito a tu vida, no tienes que estar muerto por dentro…..yo…perdí a mi padre, Koragg lo asesino, no sé cómo fue, pero crecí sin un padre, alguien que me guiara y que creyera en mí-.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo a nadie más, tú tienes una madre y alguien que se preocupa por ti como un padre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-.

-Mira hacia allá-Magna Defender señalo a Tommy-¿Por qué crees que se preocupa tanto por ti o porque cree en ti? Además, aun no has visto que tienes a alguien más que te ama como nunca podrán amarte tu madre ni tu padre-.

-¿Eh?-.

Magna Defender ya no dijo nada más y continuó su marcha, caminando en profundo silencio, ya que aun podían haber likers y zombis en el camino, pero no se toparon con ninguno en todo el castillo o lo que quedaba de él.

-Por aquí, rápido-señalo Kira cuando se aseguro de que un pasillo era seguro.

Finalmente, lograron salir del castillo-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal-dijo Ethan.

De pronto, likers, zombis, dementores, quantros, tyrannodrones y triptoides aparecieron de la nada.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso, Ethan-dijo Conner.

-Debí aprender de mis últimas experiencias-.

Los soldados oscuros estaban agrupándose en un poderoso ejército, listos para atacar a los enemigos del rey de las tinieblas.

-Bueno, al menos esto ya no puede empeorar-dijo Mike.

De pronto, los 3 monstruos de los soberanos aparecieron-Esos son nuestros enemigos, amigos-dijo el súper dementor.

-Oigan, esto acaba de empeorar-dijo Kevin.

-Y empeoro más, miren-Mira señalo a la derecha, donde los mortifagos aparecieron, listos para la batalla.

-¿Listos?-exclamo Metal Goliat.

-¡Adelante!-agrego Motaro.

-Esto será fácil-dijo súper dementor.

-Más que fácil-dijo una voz maligna y los mortifagos se hicieron a un lado, dándole pasó a Yubel, Astronema y Mesogog-vaya, vaya, 3 generaciones rangers y los magos imbéciles unidos para combatir juntos, encantador-.

-Yubel-Dan y Miyoko se adelantaron a los demás.

-Madre, hermano, que reunión tan encantadora y veo que me trajeron a los molestos rangers, así como al más peligroso de todos-Tommy se adelanto-y al molesto insecto que es Magna Defender, que lindo, no me esperaba que me quisieran ayudar-.

-No te confundas, hemos venido a salvar a todos estos magos-.

-Que nobleza, es una lástima que nadie va a lograr salir de aquí con vida-Yubel sonrió-a menos claro, que te unas a mí, hermanito-.

-Si lo hago ¿prometes dejar a los demás en paz?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Dan no!-grito Mira asustada, pero Dan sonrió.

-No nací ayer hermana, si así fuera tendría pañales y al parecer no llevo-.

-Encantador, lástima hermanito, hubiéramos gobernado juntos-.

-Basta de palabrerías-dijo Astronema-ya quiero comenzar la batalla-.

-Esto será demasiado divertido-dijo Mesogog con malévolo placer.

-Definitivamente esos tipos saben cómo causar miedo-susurro Narcisa a Bellatrix.

-Claro que no, no estoy ni un poco asustada-dijo Bellatrix.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas temblando?-.

-Es que tengo frío-.

Los 3 soberanos se adelantaron hacia su ejército, con sus monstruos detrás de ellos y hasta atrás sus soldados y los mortifagos, los rangers se adelantaron cubriendo a los magos y a los refugiados.

-Creo que saben lo que tienen que hacer-dijo Tommy.

Dan, Conner y Jayden se adelantaron a los demás, mirándose con determinación, mientras los villanos sonreían de manera divertida.

-Bueno, llego la hora-dijo Conner.

-Estoy más que ansioso-dijo Jayden.

-Pues no retrasemos más la batalla-dijo Dan.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder Ja!-.

-¡Ranger Blando Dino Poder!-.

-¡Tyranno!-.

-¡Ptero!-.

-¡Tricero!-.

-¡Brachio!-.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Dino Trueno!-.

-¡Vamos Samurái!-.

-¡Poder Dorado!-.

-¡León!-.

-¡Mono!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Tortuga!-.

-¡Oso!-.

-¡Langosta!-.

-¡Samurái!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Pegaso Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Magna Defender!-.

-¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Power Rangers Unidos!-las 3 generaciones rangers se adelantaron, listos para la gran batalla.

**Continuara…..**

"_Con eso concluye este capítulo, realmente esperamos les haya gustado, como ven, la batalla por el mundo mágico ha comenzado, es hora de que les demostremos el poder ranger a esos malvados, que el poder los proteja y hasta el próximo capítulo"_

_Un aplauso para el legendario __**Tommy Oliver**__ y antes de los comentarios, un anuncio muy desagradable:_

_Debido a que se acercan las vacaciones de diciembre, me voy ir de viaje y voy a estar ausente por 3 semanas, por lo que ese es el tiempo que tardare en subir el siguiente capítulo, el miércoles subiré el capítulo que sigue a este y será el último hasta dentro de 3 semanas, en cuanto vuelva retomare todo de nuevo, al ritmo de siempre, lamento mucho cualquier inconveniente que esto cause, pero son vacaciones y es algo que mis papás desean hacer, porque es un viaje que llevamos planeando desde hace tiempo._

_Por su comprensión muchas gracias y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_claro que si habrá, pero tienes que ser paciente, es lo que llevo pidiendo desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_no agradezcas nada, te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tus fics, espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí y si se puede, hasta mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_en estos momentos en el templo ranger y ayudaras a Alfa a teletransportar a todos los del mundo mágico a ese lugar sagrado antes de que Drago decida intervenir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_no te preocupes y se bienvenida a Fanfiction, solo una cosa, por los problemas que se tuvo antes adivino que eres de carácter fuerte, por lo que debes controlarte cuando recibas críticas en tus historias, ya que así como hay buenas también hay malas, y también hay gente que solo le gusta estar molestando, que eso no te moleste ni te haga reaccionar mal, que lo que pasó antes te sirva de experiencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_pues te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando aparezcan los maestros oscuros, los 7 en total, ya verás porque, es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, como vez, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, perdón por el error, tengo tiempo sin ver Harry Potter, ni hojear sus libros, no desde que supe como terminaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, supongo que ese es todo el cambio que deseas hacer ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_es difícil poder comprender a alguien cuando sufre una pérdida así, quizás el más indicado para hablar con él es Batman, ya que ambos tienen historias muy similares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_la batalla ya va a comenzar, así que no te pierdas lo que sigue, especialmente por el aviso que puse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_todo es cuestión de imaginación y el único comentario que no respondí fue el que decía "Guest" y como estos nunca se dé quien son, pues preferí dejar de contestarles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…si Dios quiere….**_


	27. Liberacion y destruccion

"_**Hulk**__ aplasta y esta vez se me concedió presentar un capítulo, así que SIENTENSE, LEAN Y CALLENSE O HULK LOS APLASTARA"_

"_Perdón, pero amenazo con aplastarme si no lo dejaba presentar un capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Liberación y destrucción.**

Yubel sonrió al ver aparecer a tantos rangers-Esto va a ser divertido ¡Ataquen!-el ejército oscuro se lanzo a la batalla.

-Ordena Tommy-dijo Miyoko.

-Muy bien, rangers samurái, ustedes protejan a los magos, no permitan que se acerquen a ellos-.

-Entendido-.

-Dino trueno y fuerza milenaria-los aludidos se prepararon para sus indicaciones-acabemos con ellos-.

-¡Adelante!-.

Rápidamente, los 3 equipos rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, listos para proteger y liberar al mundo mágico de las fuerzas de las tinieblas, desgraciadamente, no todo saldría como ellos esperaban.

**Templo…..**

Alfa se encontraba trabajando en el sistema de teletransportación para toda la gente que esperaba en el mundo mágico, en compañía de Mylene, Ann, Lena y Ren, todos trabajaban arduamente.

-Verifica el sistema de guía, Ann-pidió Alfa.

-Verificado, todo funciona perfectamente-dijo Ann.

-Bien, Mylene ¿hay algo que impida la teletransportación?-.

-Se un poco más específico pedazo de hojalata-.

-Me refiero alguna anomalía cósmica o algo así-.

-Por el momento no-dijo Mylene revisando.

-Bien, cualquier anomalía cósmica impediría que la teletransportación se realice perfectamente y muchas personas podrían terminar perdidos en el espacio, no podemos permitir que eso pase-.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad?-pregunto Lena-te vez demasiado alterado-.

-La última vez que tuvimos que teletransportar a tantas personas no lo logramos a tiempo, muchas perdieron la vida, no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, no le fallare de nuevo a los rangers-.

-Descuida, esta vez estamos aquí para ayudarte-dijo Ren sonriéndole.

-Gracias chicos, por cierto ¿Dónde está Salem?-.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Ann-no lo he visto desde la mañana-.

**Mundo mágico…..**

La batalla había comenzando, Dan, Conner y Jayden peleaban contra los monstruos de los soberanos, Dan contra el Súper Dementor, Conner contra Motaro y Jayden contra Metal Goliat, al mismo tiempo que se reunían.

-Batalla de rangers rojos ¿eh?-dijo Dan emocionado-hay que mostrarles a estos monstruos lo que el poder ranger puede hacer-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Conner-¿Qué dices Jayden?-.

-Digo que es hora de actuar-.

Mira, Kira y Emily peleaban contra un grupo de likers, los cuales atacaban en todas direcciones, las rangers amarillas desviaban los ataques, mientras Emily cortaba la lengua de uno de ellos.

-Eso fue asqueroso-dijo Emily.

-Oye, cuando luchas contra las fuerzas oscuras esto es parte de lo cotidiano-dijo Kira, sacando sus ptero dagas.

-Pero no deja de ser algo asqueroso-dijo Mira sintiendo escalofríos-pero no podemos permitir que se acerquen a los chicos-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Marucho, Ethan y Kevin peleaban contra zombis, quienes atacaban con ganas de morder, pero el poder ranger los protegía.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a los Tyrannodrones, solo que ellos no quieren comerte-dijo Ethan riéndose de su propio chiste.

-¿Quieres tomarte esto en serio? ¿Eres un ranger o no?-pregunto Kevin.

-Realmente necesitas un salir un poco más-dijo Marucho, mientras volvían al ataque.

Fabia y Mia luchaban contra los quantrons, debido a que eran robots, Mia tenía algunos problemas con su espada, pero Fabia no tenía dificultad en atravesar el cuerpo robótico de los quantrons.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

-Un poco ¡Abanico samurái!-Mia cambio su espada al abanico, con el cual destruyo a varios quantrons, cortándoles la cabeza-esto está mejor-.

-Muy bien hecho-.

-Gracias-.

Shun y Mike peleaban contra los tyrannodrones, quienes atacaban de manera muy agresiva, pero la combinación ninja y samurái de ambos rangers verdes les hacían rivales de temer.

-Eres bueno-dijo Mike impresionado-pero tus técnicas no son samurái ¿verdad?-.

-El estilo samurái es bueno, pero el estilo ninja requiere un poco de velocidad-Shun se movió rápidamente y acabo con varios tyrannodrones.

-Vaya-dijo Mike impresionado.

Spectra y Trent peleaban contra los triptoides, quienes dispararon rayos con sus varas, pero ambos rangers los esquivaron y atacaron con sus armas, pero rápidamente se reagruparon listos para volver a atacar.

-Creo que esto no terminara tan fácilmente-dijo Trent.

-Pero no significa que nos rendiremos-dijo Spectra sonriendo, mientras los triptoides se lanzaban al ataque.

Miyoko y Magna Defender se unieron para pelear juntos contra Yubel, quien se transformo rápidamente y esquivo varios ataques de ambos rangers, cuando Miyoko y Yubel estuvieron muy cerca.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, madre-.

-No tienes que hacer esto, vuelve con nosotros hija, podemos ayudarte-.

-¿Y quien dice que necesito ayuda?-pregunto Yubel pateándola-soy muy feliz siendo mala, realmente es muy divertido-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque no tengo pensado detenerme-Magna Defender lanzo un golpe con su espada, Yubel lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su puño, el ranger solitario rodo por el suelo.

-No me vas a vencer tan fácilmente-.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero al menos voy a intentar recuperarte, hija mía-dijo Miyoko con tono dulce y amoroso.

-Basta de estupideces-Magna Defender preparo su arma, cuando un rayo lo hizo agacharse-¿Qué?-.

-¡Oh no, tú jugaras conmigo!-declaro Astronema atacando al ranger solitario, mientras Yubel sonreía divertida.

-Gracias amiga, esto hará que pueda divertirme con mi madre-dijo Yubel sonriendo, mientras Miyoko se preparaba para la batalla.

Tommy peleaba contra Mesogog, el maligno y siniestro científico atacaba sin piedad, al tiempo que de su brazo surgía una espada, Tommy saco su brachio vara y se defendió del ataque.

-El legendario Tommy Oliver, siempre he creído que tu reputación exagera-.

-Puede ser, pero al menos parte de ella es cierta-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-Como el hecho de que nunca me rindo-Tommy dio un salto, esquivando un ataque de Mesogog-y ningún ranger lo hace-.

Finalmente, Antonio peleaba contra algunos mortifagos, mientras otros atacaban a los refugiados, siendo repelidos por los miembros de la orden del fénix y el ejército de Dumblendore, al menos, los que quedaban de cada grupo, siendo liderados por Antonio.

-Miren amigos, no quiero lastimarlos, también fueron víctimas de la maldad del rey de las tinieblas, les propongo algo, los invito a comer pescado, me queda delicioso, se los aseguro, ya que soy un gran pescador y muy buen conocedor del pescado, les aseguro que se chuparan los dedos-.

-Se atreve a hablarnos-dijo Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Sangre sucia inmunda!-.

-Ok, no sé qué significa eso, pero sonó muy ofensivo, pero si alguien tiene la sangre sucia serían ustedes por trabajar para un monstruo como Drago-.

-Eso es cierto-Tonks se adelanto, mirando a Bellatrix y Narcisa-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo justifican trabajar para un monstruo como el rey de las tinieblas?-.

-No te atrevas a dirigirnos la palabra, traidora de la sangre-dijo Bellatrix temblando de rabia.

-¿Sigues con eso? Voldemort está muerto, tenemos que unirnos en contra de un enemigo común-dijo Harry-el rey de las tinieblas, él mismo que acabo con su amo y con muchos otros, magos y muggles por igual ¿eso no les dice nada?-algunos mortifagos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero Bellatrix….

-¡No seguiré escuchando a sangre sucias!-Bellatrix alzo su varita-ve y reúnete con tu padrino, sangre sucia inmunda ¡Avada Kevabra!-.

Bellatrix lanzo la maldición asesina contra Harry, pero Antonio reacciono rápidamente-¡Sable barracuda!-gracias a su adiestramiento samurái, Antonio fue más rápido que la maldición y logro repelerla, para después cortar en dos la varita de Bellatrix.

-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que sin ella no eres tan bruja como decías ¿verdad?-Bellatrix miro a Antonio con odio y trato de atacarlo, pero Antonio la dejo inconsciente-¿alguien más?-los mortifagos negaron con la cabeza-bien, entonces iré a ayudar a los demás rangers y luego todos comeremos pescado-.

Mientras Antonio se iba a reunir con los otros en la batalla, los magos solo se quedaron viendo, mientras que Ron dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Ese tipo esta obsesionado con los pescados-.

-Bueno, es un pescador, debe ser su trabajo-opino Luna-pero sí que es raro y yo sé de eso-.

-Eh…..yo creo que mejor nos alejamos ¿no creen?-dijo Maya, ya que la batalla estaba comenzando a llegar a momentos explosivos.

Los triptoides dispararon rayos contra Spectra, quien se protegió con su lanza, mientras Trent se acercaba a su amigos-Descuida, te cubriré ¡Modo Súper Dino!-Trent accedió al siguiente nivel de poder dinosaurio-¡Ahora conozcan mi poder!-.

Trent se movió a gran velocidad y acabo con los triptoides blancos, dejándole los negros a Spectra-Nada mal, pero yo tampoco soy un debilucho ¡Eclipse de la noche!-Spectra dio un giro y acabo con el resto de los triptoides-te lo dije-.

-Fue grandioso-dijo Trent impresionado.

Shun y Mike se vieron rodeados por los tyrannodrones, pero no se iban a dar por vencidos, ya que eran un ninja y un samurái peleando juntos.

-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto Mike.

-Acabemos con ellos-.

-¡Lanza forestal!-Mike uso su lanza samurái y su elemento del bosque para acabar con los tyrannodrones que estaban de su lado.

-¡Giro de halcón!-con el ataque de Shun, los tyrannodrones que quedaban fueron eliminados en una explosión-así es como el ninja….

-Y el samurái-.

-Lo hacen unidos-.

Fabia y Mia se vieron acorraladas por los quantrons, quienes sacaron sus espadas gigantes listos para acabar con amabas chicas o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyeron.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-Mia lanzo su abanico hacia arriba, dándole a una rama del sauce boxeador, el cual reacciono agresivamente y aplasto a varios quantrons, aunque aún quedaban alguno.

-Descuida, yo me encargo ¡Destello valkiria!-con su ataque, Fabia termino con los quantrons que quedaban-así se hace-.

-¡Modo súper dino!-Ethan paso al nivel más alto del poder dinosaurio, arrasando con los zombis que los atacaban-no se metan con un dinosaurio de 3 cuernos-.

-¡Hidro arco! ¡Fuego!-Kevin uso su arco para destruir a unos zombis más que trataban de atacarlo, los zombis cayeron al suelo con un hoyo en sus cabezas-así es como lo hacen los rangers samurái-.

-Y así es como lo hacen los rangers milenarios-Marucho espero a que los zombis se acercaran lo suficiente-¡Golpe de energía mágica!-Marucho acabo con el resto de los zombis que quedaban, mientras los rangers azules se preparaban para continuar.

Mira, Kira y Emily saltaban hacia atrás, siendo perseguidas por los likers, quienes lanzaron un golpe conjunto con sus lenguas y las hicieron saltar en el aire, pero Kira estaba preparada.

-¡Modo súper dino!-Kira obtuvo su súper dino poder-¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿En equipo?-.

-De acuerdo-contesto Emily.

-Acabemos con esos monstruos-concordó Mira, ambas rangers se sujetaron de las piernas de Kira, mientras volaban en círculos sobre los likers-¡La maldición de la reina!-.

-¡Derrumbe!-.

-¡Fuego!-.

Las 3 rangers amarillas dispararon al mismo tiempo, acabando con los likers que tantos problemas les causaban.

Dan, Conner y Jayden peleaban contra los 3 monstruos, en conjunto los hicieron retroceder hasta que quedaron pegados de espaldas.

-¡Los tenemos!-declaro Dan.

-¡Modo súper dino!-Conner paso a su forma súper dino-¡Tyranno vara!-.

-¡Caja negra, modo súper samurái!-Jayden también accedió al modo súper samurái, sacando su espada.

-Me siento un poco excluido-dijo Dan-pero lo importante es terminar con esto ¡Impacto de dragón!-.

-¡Tyranno bola de fuego!-.

-¡Súper ataque de fuego!-.

Los 3 ataques dieron en el blanco, los monstruos lanzaron un grito de dolor, mientras caían al suelo y explotaban juntos, dejando un gran cráter en el suelo, pero la batalla no había terminado, ya que los tres soberanos aun estaban causando problemas.

-¡Usemos el Oricalcos juntos!-indico Yubel, así, Astronema y Mesogog también usaron el Oricalcos y atacaron a los 3 rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo, pero Tommy se incorporo.

-¡Modo súper dino!-Tommy accedió al modo súper dino-¡Pagaran por esto!-Tommy se lanzo solo contra los 3 soberanos, mientras los rangers aparecían para ayudar.

-¡Resista maestro!-grito Dan, pero Miyoko lo detuvo-¿Qué haces mamá?-.

-Observa hijo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa-.

La sorpresa era que Tommy podía pelear muy bien contra los 3 soberanos, quienes lo atacaban con todo, pero Tommy se las ingeniaba para esquivarlos y contraatacarlos.

-Es increíble, puede pelear con 3 de los soberanos al mismo tiempo-dijo Mira impresionada.

-Bueno, no por nada es el más grande ranger de todos-dijo Kira divertida.

-¡Brachio vara esfera de energía!-Tommy lanzo su esfera contra los soberanos, pero estos se la devolvieron, así que el ranger negro dio un giro en el aire y regreso con los otros rangers-es hora de terminar con esto juntos, como la familia de Power Rangers que somos-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los dino rangers combinaron sus armas-¡Arma ZREX Blaster Súper Modo!-.

Los rangers samurái se agruparon y desenvainaron sus espadas-¡Rangers Samurái Tajo Séxtuple!-.

-¡Cañón Milenario Súper Modo!-.

-¡Magna Blaster!-.

Yubel, Astronema y Mesogog se prepararon para lo que fuera que viniera, lo cual no tardo en llegar-¡Fuego!-.

Las 3 generaciones rangers atacaron al mismo tiempo, los soberanos recibieron el ataque y salieron volando en medio de la explosión para luego caer al suelo algo lastimados, mientras los rangers daban la vuelta y gritaban….

-¡Power Rangers Para Siempre!-.

Los soberanos estaban molestos, pero aun podían dar batalla-Ni crean que esto ha terminado, es hora de….-.

-Que yo intervenga-dijo una voz tenebrosa, mientras el cielo se oscurecía, las plantas morían y el agua se teñía de negro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Fabia asustada.

-Oh no, es él, el rey Drago-dijo Tommy preocupado.

Efectivamente, Drago, el rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal había llegado en su forma gigante, mientras los soberanos se inclinaban respetuosamente.

-Por fin, mi venganza-Magna Defender saco su espada y se lanzo contra Drago.

-¡Magna Defender no!-grito Dan.

Drago miro a Magna Defender-No tengo tiempo para ti insecto-Drago disparo un rayo contra Defender, pero Dan lo saco del lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Salvándote, te dirigías a una muerte segura-.

-Miserable…-.

Drago se rio-Fue un acto muy noble, digno de un ranger, lamentablemente totalmente inútil, ya que todos van a morir ahora mismo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Este mundo no significa nada para mí, así como este universo tampoco, por lo que voy a destruirlo por completo-.

-¿Puede hacer eso?-exclamo Marucho.

Drago comenzó a reunir energía maligna, mientras los 3 soberanos se retiraban al reino de las tinieblas, ellos sabían muy bien que cuando Drago hablaba de destruir algo lo hacía.

-¡Yubel!-grito Miyoko, pero su hija ya se había marchado.

-¡Alfa prepara la teletransportación!-indico Tommy.

-"En seguida Tommy"-.

-¡Date prisa!-repitió Tommy, ya que Drago estaba por reunir la energía requerida-¡Ahora!-.

-"Teletransportación"-Alfa logro sacar a todos del lugar, con ayuda de Mylene, Ann, Lena y Ren, pero ese universo…

-¡Zocado!-Drago libero su poder y la Tierra desapareció, al igual que todos los planetas y galaxias a su alrededor, así como todas las estrellas, incluyendo el sol, no quedo nada más que oscuridad.

**Mientras….**

En el templo ranger, los rangers y los refugiados aparecieron, para alegría de Alfa y los otros, aunque Mylene y Lena lo disimulaban perfectamente.

-Que bueno, lo logramos-dijo Ann contenta, pero todos tenían un aspecto muy triste.

-Nosotros si…..pero ese cretino de Drago-Dan temblaban de furia.

-Dan-murmuro Mira preocupada.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-.

**Al mismo tiempo…..**

El universo que acababa de ser destruido, Drago se encontraba en medio de ese lugar donde ya no existía más que oscuridad y eso al rey de las tinieblas le agradaba.

-Este universo realmente no valía la pena, ni siquiera use la mitad de mi poder para destruirlo-sus ojos brillaron-sin embargo, aun puedo sentir la presencia de esos molestos rangers, al parecer lograron escapar antes de que lo destruyera todo, así como esos magos, bueno, no importa, lo único que han hecho es retrasar lo inevitable, la hora de mi triunfo está más cerca, después de todo, en algún momento tiene que llegar el Ragnaros, también llamado, Apocalipsis-Drago se rio en medio de toda esa oscuridad, su risa era tenebrosa, sin emoción y que helaba la sangre, la pesadilla todavía no terminaba.

"_Y con esto Hulk les dice que el capítulo ha terminado, Hulk espera que les haya gustado o de lo contrario HULK LOS APLASTA"_

_Nuevamente me disculpo, pero amenazo con aplastarme si no accedía a que presentara un capítulo, en fin, ahora tendrán que esperar d semanas por el siguiente capítulo, lamento mucho esto, pero hoy me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta esas semanas, les pido no se olviden de mi fic, ya que cuando regrese volveré a mi ritmo normal, eso se los aseguro._

_Y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_eso es sentido común, después de todo, los dementores son las criaturas más aterradores del mundo mágico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_así pasa cuando recién inicias, cuando comencé no tuve ni la mitad de los comentarios que tengo ahora, empezaron a llegar hasta que subí más de 6 capítulos, solo dale un poco de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues yo regresare e semanas, así que por favor te pido que esperes pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

** : **_muchas gracias y te deseo lo mismo, este fue el último capítulo por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kira21: **_muchas gracias, por eso es que me cuesta tanto tener que irme, porque realmente me gusta escribir y no voy a poder hacerlo por 3 semanas completas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues así es, me verán hasta enero, así que les pido que no olviden mi fic, el cual continuare en cuanto vuelva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_descuida, solo recuerda controlar tu carácter de la mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso depende mucho, ya que aunque Freezer no se enfadaba tan fácilmente, el único que lo saco de quicio fue Goku, ya que él le dio la batalla que finalmente fue su final, así que creo que los linternas verdes podrían vencerlo solo peleando juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, los he visto, no sé en qué piensa toda esa gente, pero al fin y al cabo es los gustos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_me alegra que te gustara, ya que fue la parte cómica antes de la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_lo lamento, pero este viaje ya lo teníamos planeado desde hace tiempo y mi papá puso la política de 0 computadora, por lo que no voy a poder llevar mi laptop ni escribir por ese tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alana: **_pues no podía irme sin terminar este capítulo antes, aunque para el siguiente sí que tendrán que esperar mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso me imagino, pero son 3 semanas, espero no olvidarme de mi fic, aunque dudo que eso sea posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_creo que estas equivocado, solo fueron todos los zords de los rangers fuerza salvaje, no de todas las generaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, pero temo que como nunca vi esa serie no puedo mencionar al personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora, , Kira21, Suteichi-Kazami y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…en ENERO…..si Dios quiere…**_

**UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, SI SOBREVIVIMOS AL 21 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2012 Y SI NO, NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA VIDA.**

**QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA EN ESTAS FECHAS TAN ESPECIALES Y LES MANDO MIS CORDIALES SALUDOS, ABRAZOS Y UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	28. Rescatar al avatar

_VOLVI DE MI LARGO VIAJE DE 3 SEMANAS, GRACIAS A DIOS, ahora podré volver a mi ritmo normal, muchas gracias a todos los que me esperaron pacientemente todo este tiempo, aun tengo sus OC y prometo que saldrán muy pronto, ahora podemos pasar de nuevo al fic, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaran a volver los invitados que presentaran capítulos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 Rescatar al Avatar.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el mundo mágico quedo destruido, los rangers enviaron a los habitantes de dichos mundos a la Tierra de su universo, bajo distintos nombres, algunos decidieron quedarse a ayudar en lo que podían, entre ellos los miembros de la orden del fénix y del ejército de Dumblendore.

En todo ese tiempo, se habían hecho algunas modificaciones, tanto tecnológicas como mágicas, siempre ayudándose mutuamente.

Ese día, Alfa se encontraba trabajando en las computadoras, en compañía de Mylene y Ann, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Alfa.

-Según esto, es una señal de auxilio de otro universo-dijo Mylene-según, es de un universo de control elemental-.

-¿Qué hacemos Alfa?-pregunto Ann un poco preocupada.

-Teletransportarlo, si es quien creo que es, esto le interesara a Tommy-Alfa comenzó a activar el código de teletransportación.

Mientras tanto, los rangers milenarios se encontraban entrenando, guiados por Miyoko y Tommy, los dos miembros del consejo ranger sabían cuan dura había sido la experiencia de perder un universo para ellos, después de todo, era la primera vez que presenciaban una destrucción de esa magnitud.

-Se están exigiendo demasiado-dijo Miyoko-esto me preocupa-.

-No deberías preocuparte todo, recuerda que solamente quieren evitar una tragedia más, nosotros también lo deseamos-dijo Tommy-realmente es muy duro tener que ver como Drago desaparece todo un universo con su maligno poder-.

Los rangers seguían en su entrenamiento, siempre coordinándose perfectamente y cubriéndose las espaldas a sus compañeros, ya solo les quedaba un nivel más.

-Muy bien chicos, último nivel, demostremos lo que podemos hacer-dijo Dan.

-¡Entendido!-.

Justo cuando se preparaban para el último nivel, el simulacro de entrenamiento se desactivo-¿Qué pasó?-exclamo Fabia.

Fue Tommy quien tomo la palabra en esos momentos-Lamento mucho haber detenido su entrenamiento tan sorpresivamente, pero tenemos un asunto que atender en el centro de mando-.

-¿Un asunto?-pregunto Shun confundido.

-Lo entenderán cuando lleguemos, lo importante es que sepan que esta misión es de vital importancia-agrego Miyoko y los rangers se quedaron más confundidos.

Pero aun así, los rangers acompañaron a los dos miembros del consejo a donde ellos querían, pues si en alguien podían confiar era en la sabiduría de ambos mentores.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago se encontraba en su trono, acompañado de Yubel y de otras dos de sus sirvientas, Azula y Ursa.

-Lamento mucho haberle fallado amo, aceptare el castigo que me imponga-dijo Yubel inclinada.

-Este fracaso no significa nada realmente, no es más que la falla en muchas victorias, pronto el universo entero conocerá su final, pero por ahora, necesito que se concentren en otra cosa-dijo Drago.

-¿De qué se trata amo?-.

Drago miro a Azula-Ya que te consideras un prodigio, te daré una misión que espero te resulte sencilla-.

-Me siento honrada amo ¿de qué misión se trata?-pregunto Azula humildemente.

-Necesito que vayas a la prisión que ustedes los maestros fuego llaman la Roca Hirviente, enviare al Avatar a ese lugar, en su estado no debe representar ninguna molestia, pero aun así no quiero que te confíes, ya que los rangers podrían entrometerse-.

-Entiendo y me honra que me haya escogido para esta tarea tan importante-.

-No iras tú sola, te acompañaran tus dos amiguitas y tu hermano mayor-.

-Con todo respeto amo, entiendo que envíe a Mai y Ty Lee conmigo, pero no necesito a Zuzu, usted ha visto lo inútil que es, solo arruinaría la misión-.

-Es mi decisión-dijo Drago, cuyos ojos brillaron con maldad y Azula trago saliva.

-Como ordene-.

-Y otra cosa-el tono de Drago se hizo más aterrador-es probable que vaya una maestra agua llamada Katara, espero que eso no sea ningún inconveniente para ti-.

Azula trago saliva al escuchar eso-No…no lo será, mi señor-.

-Muy bien, ahora retírense-.

Azula y Ursa se retiraron, aunque la última tenía una mirada llena de desconfianza, aunque Drago le había prometido no lastimar más a sus hijos, no dejaba de ser el rey de las tinieblas y por lo mismo, el ser más despiadado y menos confiable en el universo.

-Disculpe amo-intervino Yubel, cuando las dos mujeres de la nación del fuego salieron.

-¿Qué deseas?-.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, ya sé que su sabiduría nunca es cuestionada, pero no entiendo porque envió a Azula, los rumores, que resultaron ciertos, decían que tenía una especie de relación con esa joven llamada Katara ¿no cree que podría llegar a traicionarnos?-.

Drago se rio-Azula puede tener una relación secreta con esa tal Katara, pero sigue siendo demasiado ambiciosa y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener más poder, esa es su mayor debilidad-.

-Entiendo-.

-Por ahora, debes concentrarte en buscar el modo de hacer que tu hermano se una a mí, de lo contrario, no tendré más opción que liquidarlo-.

Yubel asintió-Descuide, mi señor, Dan se unirá a mí y por lo tanto, a usted, y si no lo hace, yo misma me encargare de liquidarlo-.

-Así lo espero-.

**Templo…**

Los rangers esperaban en el centro de mando, en compañía de Alfa, Salem, Mylene y Ann, ninguno sabía con exactitud que iba a pasar.

-Oye Salem-hablo Dan-¿Dónde te habías metido? No te había visto en mucho tiempo-.

-Bueno, estaba atendiendo asuntos muy importantes, asuntos de gato-.

-Dormir 12 horas en el cesto de ropa limpia no es un asunto importante-acuso Alfa.

-¿Qué? Soy un gato y eso es lo que hago, es lo único bueno de ser un gato, solo como, duermo y…básicamente es todo-.

-Definitivamente eres un tipo muy raro-dijo Mylene mirando a Salem.

En ese momento, Tommy y Miyoko aparecieron, pero iban acompañados por 4 chicos nuevos, dos chicas y dos chicas.

La primera chica era morena, con un vestido azul, ojos azules y un collar con la imagen del agua, se veía que era una buena persona.

Otra era más pequeña, llevaba un conjunto verde, claro y oscuro, su cabello era negro y recogido por una diadema, sus ojos grises.

El primer chico era moreno, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, ropa azul y armado con una espada y un boomerang.

El segundo chico era de cabello castaño corto y despeinado viste un largo chaleco rojo que llega hasta el suelo el resto de de su vestimenta es negra.

-Rangers, ellos son los hermanos Katara y Sokka de la tribu agua del sur, Toph del reino tierra y Kaio de la nación del fuego-presento Tommy, los 4 muchachos se presentaron, pero los rangers estaban algo confundidos, con excepción de Spectra y Shun.

-¿Tribu agua del sur, reino tierra y nación del fuego?-pregunto Dan confundido-me temo que no comprendo a que se refiere con todo esto-.

-Ya veo-intervino Spectra-son de la dimensión del avatar ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente, muy bien Spectra-felicito Miyoko sonriéndole a su pupilo.

-Sí, realmente es muy listo, maestro Spectra-dijo Ann sonriéndole coquetamente, mientras Mylene la miraba con una mirada glacial, una de la que Ann se dio cuenta rápidamente-¿Qué hice?-.

-Nada…no hiciste nada-dijo Mylene algo molesta.

-Suficiente-intervino Tommy-en fin, como Spectra dijo, ellos son de la dimensión del avatar, el maestro de los 4 elementos, en su universo, ellos se rigen principalmente por los elementos fuego, aire, tierra y agua, así como el poder del mundo de los espíritus, Alfa, continua por favor-.

-En seguida Tommy-Alfa comenzó a teclear en la computadora, lo que hizo que Sokka lanzara un grito de terror.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-.

-No es brujería, es tecnología-dijo Salem y Sokka volvió a gritar, haciendo que Salem se riera-nunca me canso de asustarlos de esa forma-.

-Ya basta Salem, continua Alfa-dijo Miyoko.

-Muy bien, como decía, el mundo del avatar se divide en 4 naciones; tribu agua, reino tierra, nación del fuego y nómadas aire, cada nación se concentra en dominar uno de los 4 elementos y los derivados de este, por mucho tiempo, este mundo vivió pacíficamente, con el avatar, el maestro de los 4 elementos, encargándose de proteger el equilibrio de dicho mundo, reencarnando en la siguiente nación del ciclo, aire, agua, tierra y fuego, para seguir con la siguiente nación en curso, pero la paz se rompió cuando la nación del fuego inicio una guerra, el avatar en turno, nacido de los nómadas aire, desapareció por más de 100 años, tiempo en que la guerra que la nación del fuego inicio destruyera el equilibrio de dicho mundo y por lo tanto, el reino de las tinieblas pudo invadirlo-.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el avatar?-pregunto Marucho.

-El avatar regreso después de 100 años, un joven maestro aire de 12 años llamado Aang, pero aunque trato de detener al rey de las tinieblas, solo consiguió que lo capturaran y lo encerraran-.

-¿Dónde estuvo estos 100 años?-pregunto Mira.

-Eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que esta en problemas y es nuestro deber rescatarlo-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron, mientras Mira lo miraba con profunda admiración.

Pero alguien no estaba del todo entusiasmado-Admirables palabras, serías un gran avatar, si este no hubiera sido un gran farsante-dijo Kaio molesto.

-No digas eso, Kaio-dijo Katara molesta-Aang no es ningún farsante-.

-No me digas, entonces dime ¿Qué fueron estos 100 años de guerra, sufrimiento y el hecho de que básicamente fue el responsable de que el reino de las tinieblas pudiera invadirnos?-.

-Aang solo actuó por confusión, pero nunca le daría la espalda a nadie-.

-El miedo puede hacer muchas cosas-dijo Tommy-no justifica lo que hizo Aang, pero deben tratar de entenderlo-.

-¿Podría explicárnoslo?-pidió Fabia curiosa.

-Está bien, imaginen que son el avatar por unos instantes, él es la unión entre el mundo de los espíritus y de los mortales, así como el encargado de mantener el equilibrio y de cuidar a ese mundo, toda esa responsabilidad recae sobre ustedes, como avatar-.

-Pero ustedes son rangers ¿no es básicamente lo mismo?-pregunto Toph.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero se diferencia en una cosa, los rangers somos una familia, un equipo, un ejército, pero el avatar es uno solo, aunque tenga amigos y aliados, las responsabilidad sigue cayendo solo en él, ya que es el elegido de su mundo, toda la responsabilidad es solo para él, es demasiada presión para un niño de tan solo 12 años de edad-.

-Entiendo-dijo Dan-no podemos dejarlo ahí, tenemos que rescatarlo de inmediato-.

-Entonces ¿nos ayudaran?-pregunto Katara esperanzada.

-Eso se lo podemos asegurar-dijo Dan sonriéndoles a sus nuevos amigos-solo tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde está la roca hirviente?-.

Las miradas se posaron en Alfa, quien en seguida comenzó a trabajar, aunque le tomo algo de tiempo, debido a que tenía que ubicar la dimensión, la ubicación de este, la fecha de la época, entre otras cosas.

**Mientras…**

En la llamada prisión, la roca hirviente, una isla rodeada por altas murallas y un rio de agua caliente, tanto que parecía lava, se encontraban algunos zombis vigilando las rejas, en compañía de uno de los monstruos del reino de las tinieblas, Salamandra.

Como su nombre lo decía, se trataba de una salamandra, solo que tenía apariencia humanoide, su cuerpo era rojo con tonalidades azules y despedía un poco de vapor de su cuerpo.

-Dense prisa inútiles, el amo envió un poco de ayuda a la roca hirviente y tenemos que prepararnos para su llegada-dijo Salamandra.

Un gigantesco dirigible, con el símbolo de la nación del fuego se acercaba, en su interior no solo iban Azula, Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee, sino también Ozai, Ursa e Iroh, este último disfrutaba de una buena taza de té caliente.

-No era necesario que vinieran, el amo me encomendó esta tarea a mí y a mis amigas, así como a mi lindo hermanito-.

Zuko apretó los dientes con las palabras de Azula, quien solo se rio de forma cínica, pero Ozai no encontró divertido el comentario y se acerco.

-Nuestra familia ya fue humillada una vez gracias a Zuko, su fracaso en esa batalla nos costó muy caro, ahora somos la burla del reino de las tinieblas y no voy a permitir que vuelvan a humillarnos-.

-No te preocupes padre, yo no voy a fracasar como Zuzu-dijo Azula saliendo, seguida por Ursa-¿Qué quieres mamá?-.

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado Zula, el amo es despiadado y no dudara en castigarte cruelmente si fracasas-.

-No te preocupes tanto, no pienso fracasar-.

-Por favor Zula, se que tienes algo con esa maestra agua llamada Katara, deja de servirle a ese monstruo y ve con ella-.

Azula se quedo en silencio-Sabía que no lo entenderías, después de todo, eres débil, igual que Zuko y el tío Iroh, nunca entenderías lo que mi padre y yo buscamos-.

-Ambos buscan poder, pero están demasiado equivocados si creen que el amo les dará ese poder que desean-.

-¿Por qué lo crees? De hecho ¿Por qué lo llamas "amo"?-.

-Porque ya no tengo opción-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Azula, pero antes de que Ursa respondiera, un soldado de la nación del fuego se acerco.

-Disculpe princesa, pero estamos por aterrizar en la roca hirviente-.

-Muy bien, ya estamos por averiguar quién es la mejor-dijo Azula alejándose, mientras Ursa negaba con la cabeza-.

-Ojala no te arrepientas de lo que va a pasar, Azula-dijo Ursa derramando algunas lágrimas-porque yo nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice para protegerte a ti y a tu hermano-.

El dirigible aterrizo y los miembros de la familia real abandonaron la aeronave, siendo recibidos por Salamandra, quien los saludo cortésmente.

-Ya se estaban tardando en llegar, pero les doy la bienvenida a la roca hirviente ¿Quién está a cargo?-.

-El orgullo de la nación del fuego-dijo Ozai con un claro interés por herir a Zuko-mi hija, Azula-.

La princesa se adelanto y Salamandra la saludo-Es un placer conocerla princesa Azula, he escuchado mucho sobre usted-.

-Espero que lo suficiente para saber que no debe meterse conmigo-.

-Descuide, el amo ya dio las indicaciones ¿Qué es lo primero que desea hacer?-.

-Ir a ver al prisionero principal, al avatar-.

-Me temo que no será posible por el momento, ya que se encuentra recibiendo la tortura que el amo le asigno-.

-¿Tortura? ¿Qué tipo de tortura?-pregunto Iroh preocupado.

-Muy pronto lo sabrán, por el momento solo síganme y les mostrare quienes son los enemigos que el amo ha encerrado aquí por considerarlos una pequeña amenaza o simplemente para poner el ejemplo-.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Ozai sonriendo.

Así, Salamandra los condujo a través de la prisión, los zombis hacían movimientos agresivos, como si quisieran lanzarse sobre ellos, pero Salamandra los detenía, aunque había algo que no estaba bien.

-¿Ya te fijaste Zuko?-pregunto Ty Lee-los zombis nos asechan a nosotros, pero a tu madre no-.

-No molestes con tus tonterías Ty Lee-dijo Zuko molesto.

-En realidad Zuko, esta vez tengo que darle la razón a Ty Lee-dijo Mai y es que, efectivamente, los zombis ignoraban a Ursa.

Zuko se quedo extrañado, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, pero Iroh sabía que algo estaba mal, un aura cubría a Ursa, una muy extraña, como si algo le faltara.

**Templo…**

Tras 20 minutos de espera, Alfa finalmente termino-Listo, ya puedo enviarlos a la dimensión del avatar para que lo salven-.

-Esa será su prioridad, no podremos enviar a otro grupo de rangers en estos momentos, pero llamaremos a alguien para que los saque del lugar en cuanto rescaten al avatar ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

-Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-.

De esa forma, los rangers milenarios y el equipo avatar se dirigieron a la dimensión donde estaba la esperanza de ese mundo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero la espera haya valido la pena, porque realmente fue demasiado tiempo, en fin, la aventura en la dimensión del avatar comienza, no se pierdan lo que sigue._

_Por esta vez, no voy a contestar comentarios, ya que fueron demasiados los que se subieron en estas 3 semanas y por eso descansare un poco de eso, pero descuiden, los contestare en el siguiente capítulo, para que no dejen de comentar._

**ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, UN BUEN INICIO DE AÑO 2013 Y UN BUEN DIA DE REYES**

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. La roca hirviente

"_Hola, soy Sokka y esta vez es mi turno para presentar un capítulo, ahora verán como usare mi ingenio y fuerza para rescatar a Aang, Suki y a mi padre, les demostrare porque soy el cerebro del equipo avatar y luego comeré carne"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 La roca hirviente.**

En la prisión más segura de la nación del fuego, la cual era el doble de segura por los zombis, se encontraban todos los enemigos de la nación del fuego y del rey de las tinieblas, entre los prisioneros conocidos estaban la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, Suki, el padre de Sokka y Katara, Hakoda y claro, el avatar Aang.

Los miembros de la familia real caminaban por los pasillos, guiados por Salamandra, quien les explicaba las modificaciones que le habían hecho a la prisión por órdenes de Drago.

-La roca hirviente siempre fue una prisión segura ¿Qué modificaciones le pudo haber hecho el amo?-pregunto Ozai.

-El amo creyó que un monto de inútiles maestros fuego no servirían para cuidar a los enemigos como el avatar y tenía razón, los zombis lo han mantenido calmado, por si intentaba algo-.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo hacen los zombis para controlar al avatar?-pregunto Zuko.

-Solo basta con ver a los zombis que cuidan al avatar-dijo Salamandra riéndose-estoy seguro de que les parecerá interesante-.

Los miembros de la realeza se asomaron y vieron a los zombis, descubriendo a los nómadas aire.

-Esto es tan cruel-dijo Iroh indignado-obligan al avatar a ver a su gente convertida en esas…cosas-.

Salamandra se rio-Oh si, el famoso general Iroh, quien no pudo salvar a su hijo del maestro Arbok, tuvo suerte de que el maestro Koragg lo considerara digno de servir al amo, de esa forma salvo su repulsiva vida, lo cual no es mucho, pero ya es algo-.

Iroh apretó los puños y dientes, mientras recordaba el momento más doloroso de su vida, cuando no pudo salvar a su hijo de las garras de la muerte.

-FLASHBACK-

Iroh corría y peleaba contra los zombis, quienes lo rodeaban en todas direcciones, pero las habilidades del general le permitían alejarse de las mordidas y las uñas de esas criaturas, pero entonces se escucho un grito y comenzó a sudar frío.

-¡Padre! ¡Auxilio!-.

Iroh se detuvo y subió a una roca-Lu Ten-el general vio como los zombis llevaban a su hijo ante un misterioso ser, el cual parecía una cobra humanoide, quien sacaba la lengua peligrosamente-¡Resiste!-.

Iroh comenzó a correr hacia su hijo, pero los zombis le bloquearon el paso, el general comenzó a pelear con valor, pero su hijo ya estaba ante el maestro Arbok.

-Si esperas que ruegue, no lo haré-.

-No esperaba que hicieras eso-Arbok siseo peligrosamente-¿sabes? Los zombis ya se alimentaron de la carne de tus amigos, pero yo aun no y me muero de hambre-d.

Lu Ten palideció, mientras Arbok abría su boca y se acercaba al joven maestro fuego-¡Padre!-.

Iroh volteo y miro horrorizado como su hijo era devorado por Arbok, quien se lo trago entero, para horror de Iroh-¡Lu Ten!-Iroh acabo con los zombis y se lanzo contra Arbok-¡Maldito!-.

Iroh lanzo una llamarada, pero Arbok la desvió-Patético-dijo, para luego darle una patada en el estomago, lo siguiente que hizo, fue acercarse a él-¿sabes? Tu hijo fue solo el aperitivo, tú eres el plato principal-Arbok abrió su boca y se preparo para tragarse a Iroh, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Espera Arbok-.

-¿Qué? Koragg ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que conquistarías la nación del fuego para el amo-.

-Ya está hecho, Azulon, el señor del fuego, no fue un rival digno para mí, su carne ya fue consumida por los likers-.

-Eso suena perfecto, pero dime ¿Por qué no me puedo comer a este gordo?-.

-No estoy gordo, es esta armadura que hace que me vea robustito, soy pachoncito-dijo Iroh con odio.

Arbok lo miro con asco-Pero que idiota, pero aun no me respondes Koragg ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-.

-Este guerrero ha demostrado ser honorable, valiente, sería un estupendo soldado para el amo-dijo Koragg mirando a Iroh-por eso no puedo permitir que lo devores-.

-¿El amo está de acuerdo?-.

-Vio el potencial del general, pero también ordeno que lo mantuviéramos vigilado-.

Arbok asintió y miro a Iroh-Pero si intenta algo, será mi próxima comida-con esas palabras, les dio la espalda, mientras Koragg ayudaba a Iroh a levantarse.

-Debes sentirte honrado, el amo te ha permitido servir a su imperio-.

-Que honor-dijo Iroh con sarcasmo-servirle al monstruo que ordeno esta masacre-.

Koragg se rio quedamente-Por cierto, tu familia te espera-.

-¿Mi familia? ¿Están vivos?-.

-Ninguno de ellos fue un rival digno de caer ante mi espada, por eso los dejé vivir, además de que le juraron lealtad al amo, así que debes ir con ellos y hacer lo mismo, es la única forma en que los volverás a ver con vida-.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?-.

-No me interesa perder mi tiempo, así que en lugar de molestarme con preguntas, ve con ellos-y con esas palabras, Koragg se retiro.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Iroh mantuvo la cabeza baja en todo momento, mientras recordaba ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Zuko le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien tío?-.

-Si, solo espero ya no tener que sufrir de nuevo algo como eso, protegeré a toda mi familia si es necesario-.

Ambos continuaron la marcha, mientras Ursa miraba a toda su familia, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, fue cuando Salamandra se le acerco y Ursa se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-.

-Solo quería darle la bienvenida a la familia del reino de las tinieblas-.

-No sé de que hablas-.

-Claro que lo sabes, la princesa que dio el más valioso tesoro de cada humano a cambio de la seguridad de sus hijos, que nobleza-dijo Salamandra riéndose-solo espero que no olvides que ahora tu lealtad le pertenece al amo y cualquier intento de traición puede terminar con la muerte de tus hijos-.

Ursa se puso firme-No tienes que decírmelo, se que lo está en riesgo si traiciono al amo-.

-¿De verdad lo sabes?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Bien, es hora de alimentar a los zombis-dijo Salamandra llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo los alimentan?-pregunto Ty Lee curiosa.

Salamandra sonrió-Así-Salamandra abrió una celda y saco a un prisionero, quien empezó a gritar desesperado.

-¡No…por favor…piedad…se los suplico!-.

-Siempre es agradable ver esto-Salamandra sujeto al reo del cuello y lo lanzo a los zombis, quienes literalmente, se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a comerlo-¿no les agradan esos gritos de angustia?-.

-En cierta forma son relajantes-dijo Azula sonriendo.

**Mientras…**

Fuera de la prisión de la roca hirviente, los rangers aparecieron, junto con el equipo avatar, todos dispuestos a salvar a Aang, aunque Kaio iba con muchas dudas.

-Si no fuera el avatar, no me molestaría en venir salvarlo-dijo molesto-especialmente cuando es el deber de los sabios del fuego proteger y servir al avatar.

Mientras él decía eso, los rangers observaban detenidamente la prisión, desde una posición segura, Shun uso su velocidad para entrar y volver, para miedo de Fabia, ya que esa agua era sumamente peligrosa.

-¿Qué viste?-pregunto Dan.

-Hay zombis en todas partes, vigilan las celdas, encontré un modo de entrar, pero salir va a ser el problema, especialmente si queremos rescatar a todos los prisioneros-dijo Shun seriamente.

-¿Cuántos prisioneros son exactamente?-pregunto Mira.

-Hay varias celdas, conté por los menos unos 100 prisioneros-.

-¿100? Eso me parece muy poco para una prisión como esta-dijo Marucho.

-Hay zombis ¿recuerdan?-dijo Spectra y todos se estremecieron.

-No podemos dejar a nadie ahí, siendo víctimas de esas criaturas tan terribles-dijo Fabia con pesar y todos asintieron.

-¿Hay algo más?-pregunto Sokka.

-Sí, alcance a observar una nave de la nación del fuego, creo que es de la familia real-al escuchar eso, Katara se estremeció y Toph lo noto.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de la familia real de la nación del fuego?-pregunto tratando de mostrar interés alguno.

-Por el símbolo del fuego, es muy diferente al de las banderas que están alrededor de la prisión, más detallada que las demás y con más adornos-explico Shun.

-Supongo que eso es otro problema-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Yo no lo veo así, si intentan algo usaremos los zords, de hecho ¿Por qué no los usamos para sacar a todos los prisioneros?-pregunto Dan.

-Porque eso es el camino fácil y ya sabes que a los miembros del consejo no les agrada eso-.

-Cierto, lo olvide-.

Mientras, Katara miraba hacia la prisión, pensando en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera ahí, la única persona que le había robado el corazón y solo una persona sabía sobre ese secreto.

-¿Te preocupa que este ahí?-pregunto Toph.

-No digas nada, por favor-dijo Katara alarmada.

-Descuida, prometí que no le contaría a nadie, pero supongo que sabes que esto es algo peligroso, especialmente con Aang ahí-.

-Lo sé, me aterra que hoy todo se descubra-.

-En algún momento se tendría que saber-dijo Toph-pero este no creo que sea el mejor-.

-Solo espero que ella esté bien-.

-¡Muy bien chicos!-grito Dan llamando la atención de todos-es hora de rescatar a los prisioneros, Shun, muéstranos el camino, después todo dependerá de ti, Kaio-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como sabio del fuego, debes tener conocimiento de esta prisión, Shun nos guiara hacia una entrada y después tu por el interior-explico Fabia.

-Dependerá de ti que pasemos sin que nos descubran-agrego Spectra.

-No me agrada eso, seguir a un maestro fuego en la prisión más segura de la nación del fuego, no me agrada para nada-dijo Sokka-¿Quién me apoya?-pregunto, pero ya no había nadie cerca, de hecho, todos ya se dirigían a la prisión-¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme!-.

Siguieron a Shun hasta donde el ranger verde había dejado una placa metálica lo suficientemente grande para servirles de balsa a todos, rápidamente la abordaron y se pusieron en marcha.

-Estoy preocupada por Appa y Momo, espero que estén bien-dijo Katara preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Salem los está cuidando-dijo Fabia.

-Y él es un fantástico cuidador de animales, después de todo, él es uno-apoyo Mira, luego ambas chicas rangers se acercaron.

-¿Crees que Salem los cuide bien?-pregunto Fabia.

-Conociéndolo los meterá en uno de sus locos proyectos-dijo Mira.

-Es lo más seguro-.

**Templo…**

Appa y Momo estaban con Salem, quien les daba indicaciones-Bueno, ya saben cuál es el plan, irán a Angel Grove por un fino corte de carne, mientras Appa asusta a todos, Momo entrara y robara el trozo de carne ¿entendido?-.

Appa gruño y Momo chillo, con lo que quisieron decir –"Entendido"-.

-Bien, ahora vayan y consigan la victoria para todos los animales-Appa y Momo asintieron y se retiraron, mientras Salem se lamia los labios-oh sí, ya puedo saborear ese jugoso trozo de carne, será lo mejor que haya probado-.

Justo en ese momento, Appa y Momo regresaron, y tras emitir sus respectivos sonidos, con el cual dijeron…

-"Disculpe señor, pero ¿nos envió a algún lado?-.

Salem solo se pudo golpear la frente con su pata delantera-Pero que animales tan tontos-.

**Roca hirviente…**

Una vez que llegaron hasta el otro lado del lago hirviendo, los rangers y el equipo avatar bajaron de la placa metálica, tras asegurarse que no había peligro, Dan miro a Kaio.

-Muy bien, ahora depende de ti, amigo mío-.

Kaio asintió y se asomo-Síganme-rápidamente, se pusieron en marcha a través de un pasillo subterráneo, mientras caminaban, Sokka no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Exactamente ¿A dónde nos lleva este lugar?-.

-Al peor lugar posible, al patio de la prisión-explico Kaio y todos se quedaron paralizados.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no hay otra forma de llegar?-pregunto Katara.

-Me temo que no, desde que el reino de las tinieblas conquisto este mundo se aseguraron de que la prisión fuera mucho más segura, bloquearon todas las entradas secretas, con excepción de esta-.

-¿Por qué razón?-pregunto Marucho.

-Bueno, porque nadie sería tan tonto como para usar este túnel que conduce justo al patio de los reos-.

-Pues se equivocaron, porque nosotros sí que somos tontos-dijo Dan riéndose y sus amigos se le quedaron viendo y Dan se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-aguarden, eso no sonó nada bien-.

Fabia se acerco a Mira-Me puedes repetir que le viste-.

Mira se rio-Ya sabes amiga, ya lo sabes-.

Continuaron su travesía por ese túnel, hasta que llegaron al final, Kaio se asomo por la rendija-Ahí están todos los prisioneros, pero hay cientos de zombis vigilando-.

-Déjame ver-Sokka se asomo y miro con atención, quedando estático al ver a dos prisioneros-es Suki y también papá ¡Katara, es papá!-.

-¿Qué?-Katara se asomo-es cierto, son Suki y papá, tenemos que ayudarlos, antes de que los zombis los devoren-.

-Descuiden, ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Dan sonriéndole a sus amigos-mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ese problema, ustedes liberen a sus amigos y busquen a Dan ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

-¿Listo?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Poder Dragón, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Esfinge, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Elfo, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Valkiria, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Fénix, Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Hidra, Forma Ranger!-.

Los 6 rangers milenarios se transformaron, ante el asombro de todo el equipo avatar, aunque Sokka lo demostró a su muy peculiar estilo.

-No está mal, no está nada mal, pero a ver qué les parece esto ¡Poder Boomerang/Espada, Tribu Agua del Sur! ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal?-.

Todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos, mientras dirigían sus miradas hacia Katara, quien se encogió en hombros-Lo siento, se golpeo la cabeza de chiquito-.

-¡Katara! ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Tengo que pensar en una forma de explicarles el porqué eres tan extraño-.

-No soy extraño, soy genial-.

Cuando Katara y Sokka iban a discutir, Toph tomo las palabras-Disculpen chicos, pero los otros ya salieron a sus misiones-.

Efectivamente, los rangers ya estaban afuera, liberando a los prisioneros, mientras los zombis se lanzaban contra ellos, Shun le hizo una señal al equipo avatar para que actuara y rápidamente salieron de su escondite.

Los zombis se lanzaron furiosos contra los rangers, quienes sacaron sus armas listos para la batalla, Dan desenvaino su espada y corto a los zombis.

-Nunca me cansaría de esto, aunque se está volviendo muy rutinario-.

-Espero que tengas muchas fuerzas, porque presiento que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo-dijo Marucho.

Y es que los cuerpos de los que habían muerto en la prisión comenzaban a levantarse como zombis, pero si de algo sabía los rangers milenarios, era de cómo combatir a muertos vivientes hambrientos de carne humana.

Suki y Hakoda se quedaron paralizados al ver lo que pasaba, no comprendían muy bien quienes eran esos guerreros multicolores, pero al parecer eran quienes los iban a salvarlos, teoría que quedo resuelta en ese instante.

-¡Suki! ¡Papá!-grito Sokka, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Sokka!-grito Suki feliz y corrió a abrazarlo, mientras Hakoda abrazaba a su hija.

-¡Papá, que gusto que te hayamos encontrado!-.

-Sokka, Katara ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Vinimos a rescatarlos y ellos están aquí para ayudarnos, son los Power Rangers, los únicos guerreros que han podido enfrentarse a las fuerzas del reino de las tinieblas y son muy valientes-explico Katara.

-Es bueno ver que hay quienes tienen agallas para oponerse a esos monstruos-dijo Suki.

-Lamento arruinar este momento, pero tenemos que encontrar al avatar-dijo Kaio-¿Dónde lo tienen?-.

-En aislamiento-explico Hakoda-en una celda que esta…-.

-En el sótano, lo sé, conozco esta prisión muy bien, ya que la nación del fuego no quería que nadie escapara, vamos, no podemos perder tiempo-.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron al sótano, casi al mismo tiempo, que un zombi se acercaba a Salamandra y gruñendo le comunico lo que pasaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Azula.

-Los Power Rangers, eso ocurre-dijo Salamandra molesto.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, este capítulo ha terminado, supongo que ya veremos más acción en el siguiente capítulo, pero el __**Dragón Oscuro **__ha pedido que les informe que el siguiente capítulo será un especial con el universo DC, más propiamente, con la liga de la justicia, si tienen un OC de esa serie saldrán y si no…pues que esto les sirva de lección para que no elijan solo un universo teniendo tantas opciones, bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a preparar mi puesto de vigía"._

_Un aplauso para Sokka y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_me fue bien, gracias a Dios, pero el viaje de ida y regreso sí que fue cansado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_definitivamente lo serás, pero no te preocupes, no te asesinara, pero si este capítulo te gusto, espera a ver el especial con DC en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_te diré lo mismo que le dije a Haibaku, no sé si esa sea una buena idea, especialmente después de lo que paso con Nicole, si lo hago, tienen que asegurarme de que ya no habrá un problema como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_si por mí fuera lo desaparecería, de hecho, lo haré, pero el rey de las tinieblas no se molestara con un universo tan mediocre como ese, para ello enviara a un verdadero vampiro, uno de los maestros oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya lo cheque y debo decir que está muy bien, pero no entiendo porque no escribes fanfics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ellos serán el menor problema, recuerda que Ozai está con ellos, además de Salamandra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no se si esa sea una buena idea, especialmente después de lo que paso con Nicole, pero una pregunta ¿Quién es Sango? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya te la debía desde hace tiempo y el especial con el avatar era el siguiente, por cierto Anubias, voy a decirte lo mismo que Skinner le dijo a Bart en un futuro donde se gradúa "tú me haces vomitar". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora y Ryu-chan, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. El heroe mas peligroso

"_Hola, soy __**Lisa Simpson**__ y esta vez se me permitió a mí presentar el capítulo, pero antes de que veamos este capítulo que de seguro es fascinante, tomemos un poco de tiempo para tomar conciencia de lo que hacemos, a todos nos gusta usar el Internet, el problema es que ahora nos la pasamos encerrados todo el día en la computadora, podemos hacer otras cosas, como plantar un árbol, limpiar lagos, ríos, entre otros y…"_

_La historia ocurre dos años antes del primer capítulo del fic. _

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 El héroe más peligroso.**

La liga de la justicia, un grupo compuesto por los héroes más poderosos de ese universo, sus fundadores y líderes, Batman, la mujer maravilla, Superman, Flash, el detective marciano, linterna verde (John), chica halcón y el linterna verde Hall Jordán, juntos, convocaron a más héroes para luchar contra la injusticia.

La liga combate todo tipo de amenazas, incluyendo la más letal de su universo, el terrible emperador Darkseid, pero ni todo su valor, ni todos sus poderes pudieron ayudarles con la amenaza que actualmente enfrentaban.

Ya que Darkseid pidió la ayuda de su viejo amigo, el rey de las tinieblas Drago, quien había escuchado sobre la liga de la justicia, la cual era algo parecida a los famosos vengadores, pero entre los miembros de la liga se encontraba un miembro que era sumamente peligroso para sus planes, especialmente si se unía a los rangers en la lucha contra el reino de las tinieblas.

Por ese motivo, el rey de las tinieblas decidió encargarse personalmente de ese asunto e invadió la ciudad de Metrópolis, donde causo algunos destrozos, esperando que la famosa liga acudiera a enfrentarlo.

Eventualmente sucedió, pero no fueron los fundadores al principio, primero se enfrento a héroes como canario negro, flecha verde, tornado rojo y Buster Gold, todos vencidos.

Pero Drago sujeto a tornado rojo y lanzo un reto para los fundadores de la liga, si ellos no aparecían en menos de una hora, destruiría todo ese universo sin ninguna duda, no hace falta decir que los fundadores llegaron antes de que el plazo se acabara.

-Por fin llegaron-dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Se te cumplió tu deseo y ahora te vas a arrepentir-dijo Flash y se lanzo sobre Drago a su súper velocidad.

-¡Flash espera!-exclamo Batman, pero fue tarde.

Flash se impacto contra Drago, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, pero cuando se disipo, Flash apareció en el suelo herido, mientras que Drago estaba totalmente ileso.

-Esto me va a dejar un morete-dijo aturdido.

-Y esto te dejara peor-Drago sujeto a Flash del pie y lo lanzo al aire, para después dispararle un rayo, que le dio en la espalda-patético-.

Drago se volvió hacia los héroes, siendo Superman quien se lanzara a la batalla, Drago lo espero y Superman comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el rey de las tinieblas permanecía quieto, recibiendo todos los ataques y soportándolos.

-¿Por qué mis golpes no funcionan?-.

-Tú debes ser el kryptoniano, Darkseid me ha hablado de ti, pero exagero en tu fuerza-dijo Drago-si quieres que un golpe sea efectivo…-Drago le dio un golpe en el estomago y Superman escupió sangre-tienes que darlo con todas tus fuerzas, insecto patético-.

Drago se preparo para darle otro golpe a Superman, cuando dos tenazas espectrales de color verde, lo sostuvieron de los brazos, tanto John como Hall Jordán habían intervenido.

-Ni siquiera lo piensas-dijo John.

-Vaya, vaya, dos de los linternas verdes, que divertido, pero el poder de sus anillos no se compara con el mío-con esas palabras, Drago se libero de las tenazas expulsando un poco de su poder.

Ambos linternas verdes cayeron al suelo, rebotando duramente contra este, mientras chica halcón apretaba su mazo.

-¡John! ¡Pagaras por esto monstruo!-chica halcón se lanzo contra Drago, quien detuvo el golpe de su mazo, no porque tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, sino para poder tener cerca.

-Vaya, vaya, la famosa Shayera Holl, que gusto conocer a la traidora más grande de todo este universo-la aludida apretó los dientes-¿Qué esperas ganar con desafiarme? ¿Crees que con esto conseguirás que todos los habitantes de la Tierra te perdonen por venderlo a tu imperio? Yo siento el odio que todos sienten por ti, los desilusionaste, especialmente a aquellos que te admiraban, te dices una heroína, pero no eres tan diferente a mí-.

-Te equivocas-.

-Oh ¿en serio?-.

Shayera comenzó a temblar-Totalmente-.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos, tratas de negarlo, pero sabes que es cierto, fuiste una traidora, una miserable que vendió el planeta que juro proteger, a los héroes que la aceptaron como un miembro de su equipo, pero no vine a perder el tiempo contigo, hay otro héroe que quiero conocer-Drago sujeto a Shayera del cuello y la lanzo contra el suelo, para después pisarla-ahora si estas donde perteneces-.

Diana saco su espada, pero Batman la detuvo-Espera, este enemigo es demasiado poderoso-.

-Descuida, soy una guerrera amazonas ¿recuerdas?-dijo Diana sonriéndole.

-Y Superman el miembro más fuerte de la liga e incluso él cayó ante ese sujeto, tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-.

Drago se rio-Eso es lo que esperaba de ti, Batman, ahora entiendo porque eres el miembro más peligroso de la liga de la justicia y por lo tanto, para mis planes-.

Al escuchar eso, Flash trato de hablar-¿Batman? ¿El más peligroso? ¿Ya le echaste siquiera un vistazo a esa súper velocidad de héroe? Es una velocidad de primera, amigo-dijo levantándose y Drago le dio un golpe con su cola.

-Los súper poderes están sobrevaluados, a veces no necesitas tener poderes para ser el miembro más peligroso de un equipo, a veces, solo basta tener una gran cantidad de inteligencia, ser astuto y analítico, tú eres así, Batman, siempre analizas la situación y por lo tanto, siempre encuentras la solución más acertada, tú eres el héroe más peligroso de este mundo-.

Batman se quedo totalmente serio, aunque siempre lo está-¿Y qué esperas obtener, entonces?-.

Drago se rio-Tú eres el detective, tú dímelo-.

-Claro que lo es, quieres destruirlo, pero no te lo permitiré-dijo Diana.

Pero Batman negó con la cabeza-Él no quiere destruirme-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si eso fuero, lo habría hecho desde un principio, tiene el poder de desaparecer todo este universo y a pesar de eso, nos hizo venir aquí a desafiarlo, derroto a nuestros camaradas y fácilmente podría matarme a mí, ni con todas mis habilidades podría escapar de sus poderes-.

-Pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?-pregunto Diana alarmada.

-Eres muy astuto, Batman, estoy impresionado, veo que realmente eres la mayor amenaza para mis planes, especialmente si te unieras a los Power Rangers-.

-¿Power Rangers?-.

-Buen intento, tratar de hacerme contarte de mis mayores enemigos para ganar tiempo y activar las armas de tu batimóvil, un valiente esfuerzo, pero totalmente inútil-.

Batman apretó los dientes, mientras alejaba las manos de su cinturón-Veo que lo sabías-.

-Estoy al tanto de todos sus movimientos, incluyendo el de esos héroes que están esperando tu señal para atacarme, creo que son Aquaman, el escarabajo azul, la bruja Zantanna y la patrulla de la muerte-.

Al escuchar eso, los héroes que estaban ocultos palidecieron, al igual que Batman, quien rápidamente…

-¡Todo el mundo ataquen!-.

Los 7 héroes salieron de sus escondites y atacaron, sus ataques golpearon a Drago por todas direcciones, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Aquaman sonriendo-llamare a esta aventura: la aventura de cuando los héroes salvaron al miembro más peligroso de la liga de la justicia-.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo, acabamos de salvar a Batman-dijo el escarabajo azul emocionado, pero su traje comenzó a emitir unos sonidos-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hemos vencido?-.

Una risa se escucho, mientras los ojos de Drago brillaron intensamente y este reaparecía en medio de todo ese polvo, limpiándose el pecho del polvo.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? Que aburrido ¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite doctor destino?-el aludido apareció.

-Veo que sabías que estaba aquí-.

-Todo el tiempo, no pueden ocultarse de mí, mis ojos lo ven todo y se donde estas oculto, mi viejo amigo-.

-Nunca fuimos amigos, fuiste desterrado a lo profundo del universo hace siglos y hoy me asegurare de que vuelva a ocurrir-.

Drago se burlo-No me digas-la cola de Drago atrapo al doctor, acercándolo hasta el rey-sin tu casco no eres nada-Drago se preparo para quitarle el casco, pero Batman se lanzo sobre él rey pateándolo, pero Drago no sintió nada-como guerrero te falta mucho, pero sigues siendo un peligro-Drago lanzo al doctor por el aire y encaro a Batman-pero si tanto deseas una pelea, aquí me tienes-.

Batman se puso nudillos de metal, los cuales producían energía-Adelante-Batman comenzó a golpear a Drago, pero a penas los nudillos golpearon a Drago, se rompieron en pedazos.

-Buen intento-Drago golpeo a Batman, quien salió volando y rodo por el suelo, para terror de Diana y de los demás miembros de la liga, incluyendo los fundadores, que ya estaban recuperados, aunque muy a penas.

-¡Bruno necesita ayuda!-grito Diana.

-¡Aléjate de mi mejor amigo!-grito Superman lanzándose a la batalla.

Drago detuvo el golpe de Superman, el cual iba dirigido al rostro del rey-Oblígame-dijo Drago, golpeando a Superman en el estomago y con su rodilla, para después tirarlo al suelo, Superman miro a Batman.

-Huye…amigo…-.

Drago lanzo a Superman al cielo, pero cuando iba a atacarlo de nuevo, los linternas verdes, en conjunto de la patrulla de la muerte atacaron, pero nada lograban contra el poder de Drago.

-¡Garra Dragón!-Drago extendió sus garras y atrapo a ambos linternas del cuello, para después electrocutarlos-¡Ráfaga Oscura!-con un movimiento de sus cuchillas, Drago creó una corriente de aire oscuro, que golpeo a la patrulla de la muerte.

El doctor destino se coloco sobre Drago, junto con el escarabajo azul y ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Drago desvió los ataques.

-No le hicimos el menor daño-dijo el escarabajo preocupado.

-¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-un ejército de fantasmas malignos arremetió contra ambos héroes, ni el doctor destino pudo escapar de ellos.

Zantanna y Shayera atacaron juntas, pero sus ataques nada lograron tampoco, ambas chicas luchaban con valentía.

-¡Podemos vencerlo, Shayera!-.

Drago se burlo-Encantador, luchan juntas, pese a tu traición, en mi caso, la traición se castiga de forma severa, por ejemplo ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!-Drago disparo un relámpago, Zantanna creó un escudo y Shayera trato de desviarlo con su mazo, pero todo fue inútil y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Fue cuando Buster Gold apareció-Bueno, creo que todo depende de mí, prepárate para ser vencido por el héroe más grandioso de todos, el mejor, el más famoso, que vino desde el futuro para salvar el presente, aquel que es adorado por miles, no por millones, aquel cuya valentía, carisma, galanura y caballerosidad, son legendarias, aquel que es…-.

-Irritante-dijo Drago-patética excusa de guerrero-dijo dándole un golpe, que lanzo a Buster Gold al otro lado del mundo.

-Nunca entenderé porque lo dejaste unirse a la liga-dijo Diana después de presenciar la escena.

-Tienes sus momentos, aunque muy rara vez-admitió Batman.

Drago descendió y se detuvo frente a ambos héroes, quienes se prepararon para la batalla, pero Drago se rio.

-Por favor, ambos sabemos que sus esfuerzos son totalmente inútiles, solo conseguirán terminar como ellos-.

-Pero lo haremos con honor-dijo Diana.

Nuevamente, Drago se rio-Pero no es lo que Batman quiere, ambos sabemos que no vine aquí para destruirte, sino para llevarte al reino de las tinieblas, donde tu inteligencia puede ser explotada al máximo-.

Batman se quedo en silencio, pero Diana tomo la palabra-De ninguna manera, no te lo llevaras-.

-Batman vendrá conmigo voluntariamente, eso lo sé porque conozco tu historia, perdiste a tus dos seres amados cuando apenas eras niño, de la tierna edad de 8 años, ahora, la princesa Diana es una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, dime ¿tolerarías ver como muere otro de tus seres amados?-.

Diana miro a Batman, quien permanecía en silencio y se acerco a Drago-¿Bruno?-.

Batman se acerco a Drago y se inclino-Si voy contigo ¿prometes dejar a todos en paz?-

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Ellos no significan nada para mí, pero te prometo que no destruiré este universo-.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo-.

-¡No, Bruno!-Diana corrió al lado de Batman para detenerlo, pero Drago la congelo-¿Qué? No puedo moverme-.

-De esa forma no me obligaras a destruirte y ahora, detective, es hora de irnos, tu inteligencia me será muy útil-Drago sujeto a Batman del cuello y se retiraron, mientras el sol volvía a aparecer.

-¡Bruno!-grito Diana angustiada.

**Más tarde…**

La liga de la justicia se recuperaba de los mortales ataques de Drago, mientras Diana permanecía en silencio, totalmente impactado, el escarabajo azul, gran admirador de Batman, estaba confundido.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Batman se rindió? ¿Por qué se entrego?-.

-No se rindió-dijo Superman-conociéndolo debe estar tramando algo-.

-Es verdad, Batman no es de los que se rinde tan fácilmente, pero ahora debemos averiguar qué es lo que quiere que hagamos-.

-Y una vez que lo averigüemos ¿Qué haremos? Ese sujeto es muy poderoso-dijo Shayera.

Esa palabra, hizo que un tic se escuchara en la cabeza de Diana-¿Qué dijiste Shayera?-

-Que ese sujeto es muy poderoso-.

-Poderoso…poder…los Power Rangers-dijo comprendiendo todo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Flash confundido.

-Drago menciono a sus peores enemigos, los Power Rangers, aunque no dijo concretamente quienes eran, deben ser los únicos que han podido enfrentarse a él y darle batalla, Batman nos dio tiempo para contactarlos y pedirles ayuda-.

-Eso suena al viejo Batman-dijo el escarabajo emocionado-entonces realmente no se acobardo, solo nos dio tiempo-.

-Pero ¿Cómo podemos llamarlos?-pregunto Zantanna-no sabemos de donde son-.

-Buscare por todas las dimensiones hasta encontrarlos-aseguro el doctor destino.

-Dependemos de ti y…Bruno también, no permitiré que ese monstruo le haga el menor daño-.

**Mientras…**

En otro universo, Batman fue enviado a una prisión perteneciente al imperio de las maquinas de King Mondo y la reina Maquina.

-Debo decirle amo que considero un honor que me haya escogido para resguardar a este tipo-dijo Mondo.

-Silencio-cuando llegaron a la prisión, le quitaron a Batman todo su arsenal, pero Drago fue más suspicaz y encontró todo lo que mantenía oculto-no puedes engañarme Batman, nada puede ocultarse de mí-.

-Eso veo-.

-Y no hablo solo de tus armas-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Sé que solo te dejaste capturar para que tus amigos pudieran contactar a los Power Rangers y así poder venir en tu auxilio-.

-Si ya lo sabías, entonces ¿Por qué me seguiste el juego?-.

-Porque lo encuentro divertido, además, de que tengo planes mucho más grandes para ti-.

-¿Qué tipo de planes?-.

Drago no respondió, al contrario, Maquina fue quien hablo-Discúlpeme amo, pero me informan que mi hermano acaba de llegar-.

-Tráiganlo-.

El hermano de Maquina resulto ser el soberano Venjix-¿Me mando llamar amo?-.

-Así es, Venjix, te presento a tu nuevo híbrido, el detective más grande de todos los tiempos-.

-He escuchado de él-.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer-.

-Por supuesto-Venjix miro a Batman-puedes gritar y resistirse si lo deseas-.

-Entonces estas esperando demasiado de mí, porque si hay algo que nunca hago es rogar por mi vida, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Batman desafiante.

-Muy bien, voy a disfrutarlo mucho-Venjix se preparo para el proceso, mientras Batman mantuvo una expresión firme y seria en todo momento, aun cuando el proceso era terriblemente doloroso.

**Continuara….**

"_Bueno, con eso termina este capítulo y debo decir que el __**Dragón **__fue muy grosero por interrumpirme cuando estaba hablando…"_

"_Lo que pasa es que eres un verdadero fastidio"_

"_Claro que no, solo intento que todo el mundo haga conciencia, puedo parecer dura, pero todos podemos cambiar al mundo, ser mejores si nos lo…"_

_Un aplauso para Lisa Simpson y sin más preámbulos, pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Nipijilguera: **_el poder y maldad de Drago no conocen límite, mientras más miedo, odio y maldad existan, más poderoso se vuelve, por fortuna, aun están los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_las serpientes son conocidas por poder engullir a sus presas totalmente enteras y Arbok es mitad cobra, en fin, buena suerte en tus dos exámenes, si le echas ganas te irá muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_también me gusta esa pareja, pero desde que encontré los comics Azutara se volvió mi pareja favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_intento dominar al mundo cuando era humano ¿recuerdas? Pero ya viste que ni Appa ni Momo entendieron la misión de todas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_pues veremos si tienes razón, respecto al OC, lamento decir que no, ya que son demasiados personajes y tengo que ver cómo sacarlos a todos de uno en uno, en lo referente a lo último, Drago tiene cientos de enemigos, por lo que ellos dos también podrían serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_nunca digas nunca, pero en fin, supongo que depende mucho de tu decisión, aunque yo tampoco me creía capaz y mira que bien me ha ido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_lo que quiero evitar es otro problema como el que hubo, tienes que asegurarme que no habrá ya un pleito como ese, ya que si lo hay, esta vez no tendré más remedio que sacar esos OC, no es una amenaza, simplemente quiero evitar otra molestia como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues en el siguiente capítulo comenzara la verdadera batalla, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_nos la pasamos bien, gracias a Dios, solo que el camino fue demasiado estresante, por todo el tráfico y las protestas que nos detenían, pero lo importante es que al final todo salió bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso es cierto y con Anubias, así le digo a todos aquellos que destrozan y defraudan a quienes los admiran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Ann Mora y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Batalla de sentimientos

"_Hola, soy __**Marge Simpson **__y aunque el __**Dragón Oscuro **__no me invito para presentar este fic, debo intervenir, ya que el capítulo tendrá mucha violencia, tal vez prefieran hacer otra cosa, como jugar juegos de mesa, salir en bicicleta…"_

"_Mamá ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión?"_

"_Yo no arruino la diversión, trato de que esta sea sana"_

"_Y esa es la forma en que la arruinas"_

"_Mmmmmphr"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 Batalla de sentimientos.**

La batalla estaba comenzando ferozmente, los rangers luchaban contra los zombis, quienes atacaban en grupos, con todo lo que tenían, pero esta vez, también había zombis de maestros elementales, los cuales aún conservaban sus poderes.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-exclamo Marucho cuando una de las llamas lanzadas por un zombi le paso muy cerca del rostro.

Los rangers, rápidamente volvieron a la batalla, mientras Dan peleaba contra algunos que comenzaron a rodearlo, cuando dos se prepararon para atacarlo por la espalda, eran de maestros agua.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira asustada.

Dan volteo y cuando los zombis atacaron, un rayo acabo con ambos, el cual había sido disparado por Magna Defender, quien apareció y se unió a la batalla.

-Vaya, tienes el talento de aparecer cuando uno menos se lo espera-dijo Dan sonriendo a través del casco.

-No me molestes-dijo Magna Defender molesto.

-Vaya, vaya, mis dos grandes rivales reunidos en un solo lugar-.

-Esa voz, le pertenece a…-.

-Koragg-terminó Magna Defender, ya que efectivamente, el caballero lobo había llegado.

-Me da gusto verlos a ambos reunidos, porque significa que podré tener una buena batalla-dijo Koragg desenvainando su espada.

-No digas tonterías, yo puedo encargarme de ti solo-dijo Magna Defender desenvainando su espada, pero Dan se interpuso-¿Qué haces? Te dije que yo puedo hacerlo solo-.

-Eso no me queda duda, pero no olvides que él quiere pelear con ambos ¿no es así, Koragg?-.

-Te estás volviendo muy astuto, eso me agrada, pero aun te falta mucho para ser totalmente un rival digno de mí, por esa razón, quiero pelear con ambos antes, pero no dejare que sus amigos se queden solo con los zombis ¡Salamandra!-el aludido apareció.

-¿Me llamo maestro?-.

-Encárgate de los otros 5 rangers, pero ellos dos son míos ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Como ordene maestro-Salamandra se lanzo contra los otros 5 rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Spectra y tanto él, como Shun dieron un salto y atacaron al mismo tiempo a Salamandra y rápidamente, los 5 rangers se reunieron.

-Hemos venido a salvar a estos prisioneros y vamos a hacerlo-dijo Fabia.

-No me hagan reír ¡Zombis!-los muertos se reunieron-¡Ataquen!-.

La batalla inicio, mientras Dan, Magna Defender y Koragg se observaban atentamente, sin hacer el menor movimiento, hasta que Koragg los invito a atacar a ambos y los dos rangers se lanzaron contra el temible caballero lobo.

Por su parte, el equipo avatar, en conjunto con Suki y Hakoda, entraron a la prisión, para buscar a Aang, caminaron en silencio y siguiendo a Kaio, quien se asomaba para asegurarse que nadie los siguiera.

-Muy bien, andando, al parecer todos los zombis están ocupados en la pelea-dijo Kaio.

-Eso espero, porque no tengo deseos de enfrentarme a seres que pueden comerme-dijo Sokka, pero a penas dijo eso, una flama de color azul paso muy cerca para su gusto, dejando impresionada a Katara.

_-"Una flama azul, pero eso significa que…"-_Katara miro hacia arriba, donde estaba Azula, con el resto de los miembros de la familia real.

-Tenías razón Azula, los amigos del avatar aprovecharon la batalla del patio para entrar a la prisión-dijo Ty Lee.

-Buen trabajo Azula, estoy complacido-dijo Ozai.

Pero Azula solo saludo a Katara con un ademan de su mano y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Katara respondió de la misma manera, mientras todos la miraban con mucha confusión, a excepción de Ursa e Iroh, quien se rio discretamente.

Pero Ozai hizo todo a un lado, cuando vio a Kaio-¿Qué esperas para inclinarte ante tu rey?-.

-Tú no eres mi rey, eres un maldito usurpador, el trono no te pertenece por nada del mundo, le pertenece a Iroh, además ¿Cuál rey? ¿De qué reino? Todos ustedes sirven al reino de las tinieblas, no eres un rey, eres un esclavo-.

Ozai apretó los dientes-¡Vaya impertinencia!-grito lanzado una llamarada, misma que Kaio desvió.

Rápidamente, la batalla comenzó, mientras Ursa de quedaba alejada, al igual que Iroh-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Ursa-.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?-.

-Sígueme-Iroh y Ursa se adentraron en la prisión, mientras la pelea comenzaba en el interior.

Ty Lee se abalanzo contra Suki, quien la miro retadoramente-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, cirquera-.

-Voy a vencerte otra vez-.

Mai se lanzo contra Sokka, lanzando sus cuchillos, Sokka se hizo a un lado, pero uno de los cuchillos le corto parte de la ropa.

-¡Oye! Este pantalón fue un regalo de mi abuela-.

Kaio se enfrentaba a Ozai, mientras Zuko y Azula se acercaban a Katara y Toph, quienes se prepararon para la batalla.

-¿Viniste por la revancha?-pregunto Zuko mirando a Katara.

-Y por Aang, también para hacerte pagar por tus engaños y por entregar a Ba Sing Tse-.

Azula miro preocupada esto, si Zuko peleaba con Katara podría herirla, pero ella no lo iba a permitir y lanzo una llamarada contra Katara, quien la desvió con agua, Azula se lanzo contra Katara, quien ya la esperaba, mientras Zuko se quedaba confundido, pero Toph intervino.

-Supongo que quedamos solo tú y yo princecito vendido-Toph lanzo una roca contra Zuko, quien la destruyo con su puño de fuego.

Mientras ellos se atacaban, Azula y Katara llegaron hasta un pasillo solitario, donde se detuvieron y se abrazaron.

-Katara ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Vine a salvar a Aang-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Azula con un poco de celos.

-¿Por qué crees? Porque es el avatar y está en manos del reino de las tinieblas, al igual que tú-Katara la miro a los ojos-¿Por qué haces esto, Azula? No tienes que servirle a ese monstruo-.

-Ese monstruo es poder y ya sabes cómo me encanta eso-.

-Pero no soporto ser tu enemiga, podríamos estar juntas si vienes con nosotros-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Los Power Rangers están aquí, ellos podrían ayudarnos, se que si, podemos estar juntas, te lo aseguro-.

Azula la miro con un poco de esperanza-Eso sería maravilloso, pero…no estoy segura, mis padres…ellos… ¿Qué pasara con ellos?-.

-Estoy segura que los rangers los ayudaran, te lo prometo-.

-Katara-.

Ambas se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y se dieron un dulce beso, pero aunque creían estar solas, no lo estaban realmente…

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Los ojos de Drago brillaban intensamente, mientras observaba lo que pasaba en la roca hirviente.

-Azula, eres tan predecible-.

-¿Qué ordena amo?-pregunto Yubel.

-Dejemos que continúen con su patético romance, después de todo, la traición se castiga severamente y pronto, esa chiquilla y todos sus amigos pagaran las consecuencias-.

-Koragg está en el lugar, no entiendo porque no hace nada-dijo el Amo Org.

-¿Qué no conoces a Koragg? Él disfruta de las batallas y ahora esta enfrentándose a sus dos rivales, Dan Kuso y Magna Defender-dijo Zedd.

-Una pérdida de tiempo, pero mientras se cumplan los deseos del amo, supongo que todo está bien-dijo Flurious.

Drago guardaba silencio y observaba atentamente lo que ocurría en la roca hirviente, también observaba como Ursa e Iroh se dirigían hacia la parte subterránea del sótano, esperando salvar a Aang.

-Pobre tonto, no sabe que se llevara una gran decepción cuando estén en esa prisión-.

**Roca hirviente…**

Ursa e Iroh llegaron hasta el sótano, donde estaba la celda que contenía a Aang, quien estaba acurrucado en la pared y lloraba en silencio.

-Avatar-llamo Iroh suavemente y Aang alzo la mirada, quedando frente a Iroh.

-¡Iroh, que gusto me da verte otra vez!-.

-A mí también, joven avatar-.

-¿Y Katara? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Sí, ella y tus amigos han venido a salvarte, junto con los Power Rangers-.

-¿Power Rangers?-.

-Son un ejército de valientes guerreros que luchan por la libertad de todos los universos, enfrentándose a las fuerzas del reino de las tinieblas, créeme avatar, ellos nos van a ayudar mucho-.

-Me alegra, pero ¿me puede sacar de aquí? Tengo cuentas pendientes con esos malvados-.

-Con mucho gusto-Iroh se preparo para liberar a Aang, cuando Ursa le dio una patada derribándolo-¿Qué? ¿Ursa? ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Lo siento, Iroh, créeme que en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que salven al avatar, lo lamento mucho-.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque…ahora soy servidora del amo-.

-Todos lo somos, pero podemos traicionarlo e ir con los rangers, ellos nos ayudaran-.

-Para mí no es tan fácil, Iroh, porque yo no puedo traicionarlo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Hice un trato con él-.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?-.

Ursa suspiro-Por mis hijos, para evitar que lo que le ocurrió a Zuko se repitiera en él o Azula, tuve que venderle mi alma al amo, a cambio de que los perdonara-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Iroh y Aang.

-No fue algo que quisiera hacer, pero no tuve hacer ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo por Lu Ten?-.

-También por Zuko, comprendo lo que hiciste, más bien, el porqué lo hiciste, pero venderle tu alma a Drago…eso solo te hace una criatura de su reino-.

-Lo sé, pero si con eso mis hijos están a salvo, entonces lo haré-.

-Ursa, tengo que rescatar a Aang, así que por favor, no intervengas-.

-Ahora déjame decirte algo-dijo Ursa, mientras su tono y su rostro cambiaban, haciendo muy tenebrosos-no dejare que lo hagas, le debo mi lealtad al amo y voy a cumplirla-.

-Ursa…-Iroh se puso en guardia-no hagas esto-.

-No tengo opción-y Ursa ataco a Iroh con magia de las tinieblas.

Mientras, los rangers se enfrentaban a Koragg, Salamandra y a los zombis, quienes ya eran reducidos a polvo, quedando solo Salamandra en pie.

-Es tu turno, lagarto feo-dijo Mira.

-Ya lo veremos, les advierto que no soy cualquier lagarto-Salamandra lanzo una llamarada contra los rangers, que Spectra desvió con su lanza-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitas un poco más que fuego para vencernos ¡Adelante!-.

Los 5 rangers se lanzaron a la batalla, Salamandra hizo lo mismo y comenzaron su batalla en medio del castillo, mientras que Dan y Magna Defender llevaron su lucha con Koragg hasta el techo de la prisión.

Ambos rangers atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Koragg los bloqueo con su escudo y ataco con su espada, haciéndolos retroceder, pero aun estaban listos para la batalla.

-Eso es, no se den por vencidos, es lo que busco en una pelea-dijo Koragg.

-¿Qué pretendes ganar con esto, Koragg?-pregunto Dan.

-Ambos han demostrado ser rivales dignos, pero solo uno tendrá la batalla final conmigo, necesito saber quién será el que me de la batalla final, la más grande que el universo haya visto-.

-Solo buscas algo estúpido, un capricho-dijo Magna Defender furioso.

-Es más que eso, ser el mejor guerrero del reino de las tinieblas hace que las peleas ya no me emocionen, por eso, necesito un verdadero rival-.

-¿Y crees que es uno de nosotros?-pregunto Dan.

-No lo creo, lo sé, tengo mis razones para creerlo-.

-¿Las cuales serían…?-.

Koragg alzo su espada-Tú, Dan Kuso, eres el ranger más rojo más entusiasta que he conocido, valiente y decidido a salvar a sus amigos, tienes el fuego del guerrero, algo que muy pocos en el universo tienen, aunque fueran rangers-.

-Pero, el doctor O es el mejor ranger del universo-.

-No busco al mejor, solo al indicado, tanto como tú como Magna Defender son los indicados, pero solo será uno de ustedes quien me dé el último enfrentamiento-.

-Ya basta de tonterías y palabras sin sentidos-dijo Magna Defender-quiero acabar contigo y voy a hacerlo-.

-¡Espera!-.

Dan y Magna Defender se volvieron a lanzar contra Koragg, quien levanto su espada aun más, preparado para la batalla.

En el interior de la prisión, Azula aun estaba con dudas, Katara la esperaba en silencio, mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, esperaba que Azula tomara la decisión correcta.

-¿Azula?-.

La aludida se volteo a verla-¿Dices…que podríamos estar juntos?-.

-Te lo juro-dijo Katara.

Azula suspiro-Muy bien, por ti, princesa Katara, me uno a tu equipo, aunque no hablo por mi padre para eso, pero si por mi tío, Zuzu y mis dos amigas, y también por mi madre-.

-¡Oh Azula, eso es maravilloso!-declaro Katara abrazándola, Azula correspondió el abrazo y se besaron, cuando sintieron que los miraban, al voltear, se toparon con todos los combatientes que estaban en el interior, con excepción de los rangers y del propio Ozai, que seguían enfrascado en su lucha con Kaio.

Rápidamente, Katara y Azula se separaron, mientras fingían que nada pasaba, pero ya era muy tarde, todos estaban impactados, mientras Toph negaba con la cabeza, queriendo decirles con eso "ya es tarde".

Nadie sabía que decir, pero Sokka hablo por todos-¡Katara! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver? ¡Tú…ella…ustedes…nosotros…aquellos…yo…Momo…!-.

-Sokka, cálmate-dijo Hakoda acercándose a su hija, quien bajo la mirada.

-Papá…yo…-por toda respuesta, Hakoda puso su mano en el hombro de su hija y cuando Katara alzo la mirada, encontró a su padre sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Primero salvemos a Aang y luego hablaremos-Katara le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazo, aunque Sokka…

-¡Pero papá! ¡Esto…esto…esto…!-.

-Hay prioridades Sokka, primero hay que salvar al avatar, los rangers nos dieron tiempo, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos-.

-Cierto, Azula ¿nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto Katara y Azula suspiro.

-Cuentas con mi apoyo y con el suyo-Katara miro a Mai y Ty Lee.

-Me da igual-dijo Mai.

-No entiendo muy bien que pasó-dijo Ty Lee.

Las miradas se centraron en Zuko-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Katara con frialdad.

Zuko no contesto, primero toco su cicatriz y tras quedarse en silencio unos segundos-Vamos por el avatar-.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la celda, Ozai y Kaio continuaban con su batalla, Ozai atacaba con furia, pero Kaio desviaba los ataques con facilidad, para asombro del señor del fuego.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hábil? Solo eres un simple sabio del fuego-.

-Los sabios del fuego hemos sido servidores y protectores del avatar por siglos, es claro que no somos debiluchos, especialmente aquellos que se opusieron a tu bisabuelo, Sozin-.

-¿Se opusieron?-.

-No todos los sabios del fuego nos convertimos en servidores del señor del fuego Sozin, sus ideales de guerra iban en contra de todo lo que creíamos, aquellos que tuvieron el valor para oponérsele entrenaron duramente y esperaron el momento en que el nuevo avatar apareciera, eso finalmente ocurrió, pero nunca nos esperamos que pasara todo lo que ocurrió, la invasión del reino de las tinieblas fue demasiado para todos, incluso para la poderosa familia real-.

-¡Ya cállate!-Ozai preparo una llamarada, cuando la pared se le fue encima, Kaio consiguió hacerse a un lado, Ozai también, pero parte del techo consiguió golpearlo en la espalda.

El techo había sido derribado por Salamandra, quien atacaba a los rangers disparando en todas direcciones, ya que ellos esquivaban los ataques con facilidad.

Pero en la celda del sótano, la batalla no iba nada bien para Iroh, quien no se atrevía a contestar los ataques de Ursa, mientras Aang solo podía quedarse mirando.

-¡Basta, no tiene que hacer esto!-grito Aang.

-Créeme, tengo que hacerlo, la seguridad de mis hijos depende de ello-dijo Ursa, pero tenía una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Ursa ¿Qué te está pasando? Oh no, la oscuridad se está apoderando de ti, no dejes que te domine-.

-Tienes razón, la oscuridad se apodera de mí y me encanta-Ursa comenzó a reírse de manera maligna y demencial, su risa resonó por todo el pasillo, mientras Iroh apretaba los dientes sin saber qué hacer.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, aquí quedo este capítulo, si lo leyeron hasta aquí quiere decir que no hicieron caso a mi aviso, pero les pido que no tomen la violencia como el único camino y que…"_

"_Mamá, basta, vas a hacer que dejen de leer el fic"_

"_Mmmmmphr"_

_Un aplauso para Marge Simpson, por favor, para que ya no moleste:_

**Ann Mora: **_me alegra que te haya ido bien, respecto a tus preguntas:_

_1.- Nunca pensé en un Yuri, pero un día me encontré en Deviantart unos comics Azutara y desde entonces le agarre el gusto a la pareja._

_2.- Pronto volverán los miembros de la liga de la justicia, estate atenta._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_se paciente, por favor, primero tienen que resolverse algunas cuestiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_si ya no va a ver un problema así, entonces está bien, los pondré como pareja, solo espero que sea cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, entonces eso es lo que serás, tú serás quien una a la liga de la justicia y a los vengadores con los rangers, para poder rescatar las dimensiones y a quienes cayeron en las garras malignas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_el poder de Drago es ilimitado, que se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos que existen en todo el universo, por lo que no se conoce un límite a su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes idea, pero Venjix se llevara una sorpresa, ya que la voluntad de Batman no es débil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, respecto a tu personaje, tranquilo, ya casi aparece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lord Darkseid: **_de hecho, nunca me imagine a mi mismo como Drago, él es un villano que cree hace mucho tiempo, antes de que siquiera encontrara Fanfiction o que se me ocurrieran estos fics, Drago es en si la fuente misma del mal, nacido antes que la luz y que el propio universo, no puedo ser destruido, aunque esto tiene su excepción, ya verás a que me refiero, solo espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Zeus y Lord Darkseid.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Decisiones dificiles

"_Suck…suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck"_

_Por si no entendieron, esta vez, quien presenta el capítulo es Maggie Simpson, tal vez no fue buena idea que un bebé lo presentara, pero tengan en cuenta que Maggie le disparo al Sr. Burns y es mejor no arriesgarse._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 Decisiones difíciles.**

Salamandra rodó por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, justo cuando Spectra y Shun aparecieron y dieron un golpe juntos, dándole en el abdomen a Salamandra, para después Mira y Fabia atacarlo y finalmente, Marucho le dio el golpe final.

-¡Eso no fue justo!-grito Salamandra cayendo al suelo y explotando, mientras los rangers bajaban sus armas en señal de triunfo.

La explosión de Salamandra no pasó desapercibida para Dan, Magna Defender y Koragg, este último se detuvo y guardo su espada, para asombro de ambos rangers.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono Magna Defender.

-Salamandra fue derrotado, esta batalla ya no tiene sentido, al menos, por el momento, ahora deben prepararse para su siguiente batalla-.

Apenas Koragg dijo esto, Salamandra reapareció en su versión gigante-¡Esto es a lo que llamo un aumento de poder!-.

Los rangers encararon a su rival, mientras Koragg solo se retiraba, aunque Magna Defender quedo molesto y Dan le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, después de todo, él volverá para continuar esta batalla, por ahora tenemos que encargarnos de esa lagartija súper desarrollada-.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes-.

-No te doy órdenes, pero si quieres ayudar, entonces adelante, si no es así, mejor retírate-con esas palabras, Dan se acerco a sus amigos-¿listos para esto?-.

-No tienes que preguntarnos-dijo Marucho.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Activado!-el Megazord estaba listo para la batalla, pero no iba a estar solo en este encuentro.

-¡Toro Zord!-Magna Defender llamo a su zord, quien apareció en esos momentos-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate! ¡Toro Zord Defensor Activado!-.

Ambos Megazords encararon a Salamandra, quien se rio-No crean que sus robots podrán conmigo, ahí les va un poco de verdadero poder del fuego-Salamandra lanzo su llamarada, dándole directamente a ambos Megazords, quienes se lanzaron a la batalla.

Por su parte, en el interior de la prisión, Ozai apareció herido, mientras Kaio, apenas tenía algunos rasguños y se acerco al señor del fuego.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Acábame y termina con esto!-.

-¿Y que ganaría con eso? No perderé mi tiempo con una basura como tú, la nación del fuego perdió su honor desde hace 100 años y su dignidad desde que se doblego al reino de las tinieblas, con eso basta-y Kaio se retiro.

Pero Ozai apretó los dientes y puños y ataco a Kaio a traición, quien consiguió reaccionar y desviando la llamarada de Ozai, le lanzo una al señor de fuego, quien se cubrió con los brazos, pero se estrello contra la pared.

-Maldito-dijo Ozai furioso.

-¿Atacas por la espalda? Qué acto tan cobarde, te dices el señor del fuego, rey de la nación del fuego, pero eres peor que cualquier escoria que exista en nuestro mundo, esto solo prueba mi punto, no mereces la pena de mi tiempo, del tiempo de un sabio del fuego-y con esas palabras, Kaio se retiro hacia el sótano, dejando a Ozai con heridas.

Los dos Megazords continuaban su batalla contra Salamandra, los prisioneros consiguieron escapar en las naves de la nación del fuego.

-¡Espada de poder!-el Megazord saco su arma, mientras el Toro Zord su lanza.

-No le temo a sus patéticas armas, les tengo una sorpresa-Salamandra creo dos látigos de fuego en su manos-esto les va a doler mucho-Salamandra lanzo un golpe con sus látigos contra ambos Megazords.

En el Megazord Milenario, la cabina se estremeció violentamente-¡Eso fue duro!-exclamo Fabia-con este calor, esa criatura tiene ventaja-.

-No te preocupes, Fabia-dijo Dan-porque él no es el único cuyo poder proviene del fuego-.

El Megazord comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo, mientras la parte del dragón rugía con ferocidad, asustando un poco a Salamandra.

-Ok, eso no me lo esperaba-.

En el sótano de la prisión, Ursa continuaba atacando a Iroh, quien no se atrevía a defenderse de los ataques de la mujer, Aang trataba de usar sus poderes, pero la celda no se lo permitía.

-¡Basta Ursa, no quiero lastimarte!-grito Iroh desviando un golpe de Ursa.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no pienso dejar que liberes al avatar, no cuando la vida de mis hijos corre peligro-.

-Ursa, estas equivocada, tú has visto la maldad de ese monstruo, no puedes creer que en verdad los protegerá-.

Ursa solo se rio con malicia y crueldad-El amo es poder, el poder es promesa, promesa cumplida-.

-Ursa-Iroh comenzó a alarmarse al darse cuenta de algo-estas dejando que el poder de las tinieblas te doblegue, Drago te esta dominando-.

Ursa se rio nuevamente, pero antes de responder, el equipo avatar apareció, junto con sus nuevos aliados, todos se quedaron quietos al ver a Ursa riéndose.

-¿Mamá?-llamo Zuko confundido y Ursa volteo, con una cara y una sonrisa llena de maldad-¿Qué?-.

-¡Zuko, Azula, su madre entrego su alma a Drago! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Puede atacarlos!-grito Iroh aterrado y en ese momento, Ursa lanzo una llamarada negra contra ambos príncipes, quienes la desviaron.

-¿Qué haces?-grito Azula alarmada.

-¡Ursa, estas atacando a tus propios hijos!-grito Iroh aterrado.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto Ursa riéndose con maldad.

-Dijiste que entregaste tu alma a Drago para que tus hijos estuvieran protegidos y ahora tú los atacas de esa forma ¿en que estas pensando?-cuestiono Aang, mientras Zuko y Azula abrían los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Zuko temeroso.

-Después de tu batalla con Imperiex, Zuko, tu madre pidió una audiencia con el amo, le pidió piedad por tu vida y la de Azula, pero Drago exigió algo a cambio y ese algo es…-.

-Mi alma-dijo Ursa despacio-entregue mi alma por mis hijos y ahora…yo los ataque de manera tan cruel y fría… pero ¿saben algo? No siento ningún arrepentimiento-Ursa comenzó a reírse de manera demoniaca.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Ty Lee aterrada.

Ursa se reía de manera desequilibrada, aterrando a todos, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a cubrirla, y la sombra de Drago aparecía detrás de ella.

-¡No se qué fue lo que el amo me hizo, pero ME ENCANTA!-Ursa saco la lengua, al tiempo que continuaba riéndose-y ahora, soy la maestra más poderosa de todo este mundo, incluso más poderosa que el avatar-Ursa miro a Aang, quien retrocedió asustado-¿Qué dices avatar? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?-.

-No…te creo con que solo lo digas…-dijo Aang sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Sabía que eras un cobarde, pero no me imaginaba que tanto-Ursa se reía de forma demencial y aterradora, pero entonces una roca la hizo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-Si quieres pelear, aquí estamos nosotros-dijo Toph en posición.

-No me hagan reír, no podrán vencerme, no serán capaces de vencer al poder del amo, de las tinieblas, nadie puede derrotar al poder de la oscuridad-Ursa estallo en risas nuevamente.

Katara, Toph, Azula, Mai y Ty Lee se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras que los otros trataban de liberar a Aang, pero Zuko no sabía qué hacer, cuando Iroh se acerco.

-Zuko, necesitan tu ayuda-dijo Iroh.

-Pero tío, no puedo atacarla, es mi madre-dijo Zuko sudando frío, pero Iroh negó con la cabeza.

-Zuko, mírala-Iroh señalo hacia Ursa, quien desviaba y atacaba con fuerza, furia y sin piedad, la propia Azula parecía una niña indefensa en comparación con la ahora demente Ursa-ella ya no es tu madre, Drago no solo le quito su alma, la convirtió en uno más de sus seguidores, sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que pensar en lo mejor y eso es liberar al avatar-.

-Pero atacar a mi madre…-.

-Sé que es duro, pero si salvamos al avatar, entonces los Power Rangers podrán ayudarnos a rescatarla-.

-¿Los Power Rangers?-.

-Si Zuko, esos valientes guerreros que están peleando contra esos monstruos malignos, nos están ayudando y estoy seguro que podrán ayudarnos con esto, te lo aseguro-.

Zuko miro de nuevo hacia la batalla, donde todos estaban siendo aplastados por los terribles poderes de Ursa, quien no paraba de reír, Katara lanzo un golpe de látigo de agua, pero Ursa lo detuvo con su mano, para asombro de Katara.

-Niña tonta, atacándome con un poco de agua, tengo el poder de las tinieblas, el agua no me hará nada-y Ursa jalo a Katara hacia ella, para después darle una patada.

-¡Katara!-grito Aang asustado, pero en la celda tampoco podía entrar en el estado avatar-¡Vamos chicos, apresúrense!-.

-¡No nos apresures, este candado no cede!-grito Sokka tratando de abrir el candado de mil formas.

Ursa usos sus poderes para enviar a volar a todos sus atacantes y luego sujeto a Katara del cuello-Y ahora niña, vas a saber lo que es perder el alma de una manera eterna-Ursa se preparo para atravesar a Katara, cuando…

-¡Suéltala…madre!-grito Zuko y Ursa volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa demencial-no quiero lastimarte-.

Ursa soltó a Katara y Azula se arrastro hacia ella-¿Lastimarme? No me hagas reír Zuko, no tienes el valor para atacar a tu madre, chiquillo insolente-.

Zuko sintió deseos de llorar cuando Ursa lo llamo así y se lanzo contra ella, quien sonreía en todo momento, ambos comenzaron su lucha, mientras Iroh se acerco con los demás para ver en que podía ayudar.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Sí, ocurre algo, no logro que este maldito candado ceda, ya intente todo y nada funciona-.

-¿Ya intentaste esto?-Iroh tomo una piedra y golpeo el candado, rompiéndolo en pedazos y dejando a Sokka con la boca muy abierta-a veces la solución más simple es la mejor-.

-Ya iba a hacer eso-dijo Sokka sonrojado.

-Si claro-dijo Suki riéndose divertida.

Aang salió de la celda y sintió como sus poderes regresaban-Me siento bien, es bueno estar fuera de esa odiosa celda-.

Un estruendo llamo la atención de todos y Zuko apareció en el suelo herido-¡Zuko!-grito Iroh acercándose a su sobrino, seguido por Mai.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Bien, pero…-.

Ursa se rio-Vaya, el avatar se libero, esto será más divertido ¿Qué dices avatar? ¿Listo para enfrentarme?-.

Aang se preparo para la batalla, pero antes de que Ursa hiciera algo, un golpe de fuego le dio en la espalda y Ursa cayó al suelo, cuando todos pudieron ver a Kaio, quien tenía la mano en alto.

-No sé qué pasa aquí, pero creo que llegue a tiempo-.

-Muy a tiempo, diría yo-dijo Hakoda sonriendo.

-¿Qué haremos con tu madre, Azula?-pregunto Ty Lee, pero Azula no contesto enseguida, seguía atendiendo a Katara.

-No lo sé-.

-Quizás los rangers puedan ayudarla-dijo Katara.

-Es lo más seguro, tenemos que llevarla con…-.

-No lo creo-la voz de Drago se escucho y una sombra de oscuridad se llevo a Ursa de vuelta al reino de las tinieblas.

-¡No!-grito Zuko, pero Azula solo se quedo muda, ya que no supo qué hacer ni que decir, nadie comprendía porque Drago se la había llevado, nadie con excepción de Aang e Iroh.

-¿Por qué se la llevo? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-pregunto Suki.

-Nada, el rey de las tinieblas no ganaría nada, pero Ursa cambio su alma por la seguridad de sus hijos, así que ahora es una leal sirviente del rey de las tinieblas-explico Aang.

-Pero…Drago falto a su palabra, nuestra madre nos ataco, eso significa que…-.

-Nuestra madre nos ataco, Zuzu-dijo Azula-pero el rey no tuvo nada que ver en esto, todo lo que acaba de ocurrir fue elección de nuestra madre, es por eso que…-.

-Vaya, todo fue una trampa-dijo Toph-pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quiere el rey de las tinieblas a su madre?-.

Antes de que alguien contestara, el lugar comenzó a temblar, debido a la batalla de titanes que se llevaba a cabo fuera de la prisión.

-Después pensamos en eso, primero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que todo se venga abajo-dijo Kaio y todos asintieron.

El Megazord le dio un golpe a Salamandra con su espada y el Toro Zord con su hacha, el malévolo monstruo rodó por el suelo, pero aun no estaba acabado.

-¡No me vencerán tan fácilmente!-.

-¡Estocada Galáctica!-.

-¡Magna Hacha, Golpe Final!-.

Ambos Megazords lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, dándole directamente a Salamandra, quien comenzó a explotar, hasta caer al suelo y terminar con su existencia, mientras los Megazords bajaban sus armas en señal de triunfo, al mismo tiempo que el equipo avatar salía de la prisión.

-Chico, al parecer lo han logrado-dijo Mira.

-Tienes razón, es hora de volver al templo e informarle de todo al consejo-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron.

**Templo…**

Los rangers habían regresado, junto con sus nuevos amigos, aunque algunos estaban demasiado escépticos con Azula y sus amigas, así como con Zuko, pero Tommy les dio el beneficio de la duda.

-Ahora dígannos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Tommy y comenzaron las explicaciones.

-Ya veo, por desgracias no todos pudieron ser salvados, pero al menos pudieron rescatar al avatar-dijo Miyoko-eso es algo bueno-.

-Gracias, me honra estar en este lugar tan sagrado-dijo Aang haciendo reverencia.

-Y a nosotros nos honra su presencia, avatar-dijo Tommy-y la de todos ustedes-.

-Basta de charlas-dijo Zuko molesto-dígannos ¿pueden ayudarnos a rescatar a mi madre?-.

Miyoko y Tommy se miraron entre sí, siendo Miyoko quien tomara la palabra-Haremos lo que podemos, pero si las fuerzas de la oscuridad se han apoderado de ella…salvarla no será fácil-.

Se hizo un silencio, Katara apretó fuertemente la mano de Azula, quien tenía un mar de emociones en su interior, mientras que Zuko apretaba los dientes e Iroh le colocaba una mano en su hombro, por su parte, Aang noto las manos entrelazadas de Katara y Azula, y miró a Sokka buscando una explicación, pero Sokka rápidamente evito el tema preguntando…

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-.

-No tienes que decirlo así, si tienes una duda, adelante, dila-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Sokka asintió-Bueno ¿Por qué creen que el rey de las tinieblas quiere a la madre de los dos príncipes de la nación del fuego?-.

Tommy se quedo pensando-Solo hay una razón, sería para que tomara el lugar del general Ardor-.

-¿Ardor? ¿El general que nosotros vencimos?-pregunto Marucho.

-El mismo, creemos que…-la charla se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Es Salem!-grito Mira y todos fueron a ver.

Rápidamente salieron al patio, donde encontraron a Salem junto a un montón de baratijas y regañando a Appa y a Momo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Por millonésima vez, no quiero nada de esto, todo lo que quiero es un jugoso FILETE, eso es todo!-Appa y Momo se retiraron, y cuando regresaron, traían un sombrero de lana y un palo de golf-¿Por qué a mí?-.

Lo único que los testigos pudieron hacer, fue soltar una sonora carcajada, para enfado de Salem, quien miro con rabia a los dos animales nómadas aire.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

-No fue una derrota, no total, al menos-dijo Drago-pude perder la roca hirviente y al avatar, así como a todos los prisioneros de la prisión, pero gane algo mejor, una nueva general-los soberanos asintieron, mientras Ursa se mantenía inclinada ante Drago y los soberanos-¿Qué dices, Ursa? ¿Quieres ser mi nueva primer general y tomar el lugar del general Ardor?-.

-Si amo, yo quiero servirle-dijo Ursa con maldad.

-Entonces debes jurar tu lealtad a mí y a los soberanos, que están en un nivel mayor al de los generales-.

-Juro mi lealtad hacia los soberanos, pero sobretodo, juro mi lealtad a usted amo, el gran rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal, lord Drago ¡Salve lord Drago, el gran monarca del mal!-.

-Muy bien, Yubel-la aludida se puso en pie-ella estará bajo tú mando, se que sabrás darle un buen uso-.

-Puede confiar plenamente en mí, mi señor-.

-¡Oigan, eso no es justo! ¿Por qué Yubel tiene un nuevo general y nosotros…?-Divatox se quedo callada cuando los ojos de Drago brillaron-discúlpeme su maldeza, no quise sonar irrespetuosa-dijo sonriendo nerviosa y sentándose en su lugar.

-Disculpe amo…-intervino Xandred-pero ¿Qué hay de Ozai?-.

Drago se quedo en silencio-Ese gusano puede quedarse en su prisión, solo me demostró que es un inútil, no me sirve de nada alguien así-.

-Como ordene amo-dijeron los soberanos, mientras los ojos de Drago brillaban intensamente, ya que como él había dicho, esa derrota no era total.

**Continuara…**

"_Suck…suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck suck…suck…suck…suck"_

_Bueno, con eso termina este capítulo, espero les gustara y un fuerte aplauso para Maggie Simpson, ahora, pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_por millonésima vez, encontré unos comics Azutara en Deviantart y desde ese momento me empezó a gustar la pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes, tú concéntrate en tu recuperación y dile a tu novio que si quiera saber que sigue, no se pierda el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_será peor para Salem, ese pobre gato tendrá graves problemas cuando se conozcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, ya que Drago solo puede ser destruido por una técnica que posea esperanza, luz, amor, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lord Darkseid: **_lamento decir que si, ya es tarde para un OC, después de todo, son demasiados personajes y me confundo un poco con algunos, lamento mucho que no puedas aparecer, pero puedes hacerlo en mi próximo fic, crossover de Transformers Prime y One Piece, pronto tendrás información de este nuevo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, respecto a los soberanos, algunos si son de imperios conquistados, pero otros fueron creados en el reino de las tinieblas, me imagino que te das una idea de quién es que ¿no es así? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste que tu preocupación no fue en vano, ya que Ursa ahora está totalmente bajo el control de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues Ursa no se convirtió en un monstruo físicamente, pero si en el interior, ahora es un fiel sirviente de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Lord Darkseid, Ocnarf, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Viaje a Asgard

"_Hola, soy __**Mira Clay **__y esta vez se me dio la oportunidad de presentar este nuevo capítulo, el cual iniciara nuestras aventuras en un nuevo mundo, esta vez, iremos a un mundo mítico, a salvar a todo un pueblo de dioses en compañía de poderosos héroes, será algo grandioso, así que veamos el capítulo"._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 Viaje a Asgard.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago se encontraba sentado en su trono, cuando la puerta se abrió y uno de sus generales apareció, inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Disculpe amo, pero un demonio pide una audiencia con usted-.

-Lo sé, yo lo llame, hazlo pasar-ordeno Drago.

-Si señor-el general salió y el demonio entro, era musculoso, rojo, de cuernos largos, ojos llameantes y cola larga.

-Surtur-saludo Drago-que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-Drago, gran gobernante del reino de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal, que honor que te hayas acordado de mí-dijo Surtur con odio.

-No comiences con eso, recuerda que no fui yo quien te confino en las llamas del averno-.

-No necesitas recordármelo, ya sé que fue Odín, el padre de los dioses asgardianos, mismo que tú atrapaste en un sueño eterno-.

-¿Te molesta acaso?-.

-Claro que si ¿Cómo esperas que consiga mi venganza si ese maldito de Odín permanecerá dormido eternamente?-Drago se rio-¡No es gracioso, debería destrozarte ahora mismo!-.

-Puedes intentarlo si lo deseas-Drago se levanto de su trono, mientras sus cuchillas brillaban-pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy tu enemigo, ambos somos seres de la oscuridad, de la maldad, solo que yo nací mucho antes que tú, que Trigon, que Galactus, entre muchos más-.

-¿Solo me llamaste para echarme en cara que eres mayor que todos nosotros juntos?-.

Drago se volvió a reír-A decir verdad, te llame para darte algo-Drago conjuro una neblina oscura, la cual comenzó a tomar forma de un arma muy conocida por Surtur-considéralo un regalo de mi parte-.

Cuando la neblina se disipo, Surtur quedo frente a su espada, aquella que Odín le había arrebatado en el pasado, el demonio sonrió con maldad y tomo su arma, la cual comenzó a encenderse en llamas.

-¡Juntos, finalmente!-Surtur comenzó a reírse, pero luego miro a Drago con interés-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me entregas mi arma?-.

-Es un pequeño favor, mismo que espero me devuelvas-.

-¿Devolvértelo? ¿Cómo?-.

-Asgard está bajo mi control, pero Thor seguramente pedirá ayuda a mis enemigos, los Power Rangers, si eso pasa, podría perder el control de Asgard-.

-¿Odín despertaría?-.

-No, mientras yo exista él no despertara, pero te entregue la espada para que me ayudes a mantener Asgard bajo mi control, úsala para destruir a nuestros enemigos-.

-¿Nuestros enemigos?-.

-Los rangers son tanto enemigos míos como tuyos, ya que buscan exterminar toda fuente del mal, eso incluye los que habitan en Asgard-.

-Sí, lo comprendo-Surtur observo su espada-me entregas mi espada y a cambio pides que destruya a los rangers para ti ¿no es así? ¿Y después qué?-.

-Bueno, si lo deseas, puedes continuar con tu Ragnaros en ese universo, ya que no significa nada para mí-.

Surtur sonrió demoniacamente-Ya tenemos un trato-dijo con maldad-realmente sabes cómo convencer a los demás-.

-Es algo que he aprendido con los siglos, por supuesto que no irás solo ¡Yubel! ¡Octomus!-ambos soberanos aparecieron-ellos y sus tropas te ayudara, ya que sospecho que Thor no solo contara con la ayuda de los rangers, también estarán esos Vengadores-.

-Escuche de ellos, arruinaron los planes de Loki-.

-Pero siendo francos, hasta un niño pudo haberlos arruinado-.

-Cierto, ese dios no es más que un niño mimado-ambos se rieron-muy bien Drago, te ayudare con tu problema y a cambio me dejaras llevar el Ragnaros a los 9 mundos de mi universo-.

-Si tienes éxito, te permitiré llevarlo a otros universos-.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-dijo Surtur sonriendo.

**Templo…**

Los rangers milenarios se encontraban reunidos en el centro de mando, esta vez, en compañía de Miyoko, Tommy y Alfa, mientras que Salem se encontraba enseñando a los del universo avatar el lugar, fue cuando Troby apareció.

-¿Ocurre algo, Troby?-pregunto Tommy acercándose.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias, pero no soy el indicado para decírselo, entra muchacho-invito Troby.

Por la puerta, apareció un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, fornido, vistiendo una armadura y casco vikingo, y armado con un martillo, cuando lo vio, Dan no pudo evitar preguntar entre sus amigos.

-¿Quién será ese rubio?-le pregunto a Marucho.

-Me llamo Thor, joven mortal, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno y príncipe del reino de Asgard-saludo Thor muy formalmente-y es un honor para mí estar en presencia de los poderosos Power Rangers-.

-El honor es nuestro-dijo Tommy respetuosamente.

Dan aun estaba confundido-¿Acaso dijo dios?-.

-Así es-dijo Mira impresionada.

-He escuchado mucho de él, dios nórdico del trueno, heredero al trono de Asgard, hijo del padre de los dioses asgardianos, el poderoso Odín ¿no es así Marucho?-pregunto Fabia, quien había dado la explicación.

-Efectivamente, vaya Fabia, veo que ir a una escuela terrestre te ha ayudado mucho-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Solo me esfuerzo por saber más de su mundo-.

Thor se rio-Te comprendo joven amiga, yo también me esfuerzo por aprender más del mundo de los mortales-.

-Thor-intervino Troby-no quiero apresurarte, pero el tiempo corre-.

-Tienes razón amigo Troby-Thor vio a Tommy-he venido a pedir ayuda a los Power Rangers-.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Mi hogar, Asgard, ha sido invadido y conquistado por las fuerzas del rey de las tinieblas, mientras mi padre tomaba el sueño de Odín para recuperar sus poderes, he intentado ir y ayudar a mi gente, pero hay una barrera de energía maligna que me impide ir, fue entonces que llame al viajero de dimensiones, Troby, ya que él podía traerme ante ustedes, los únicos guerreros que poseen la energía que pueden destruir al rey de las tinieblas-Tommy se quedo pensando-entenderé si no desean ayudarme, pero realmente necesito su ayuda, mis amigos Vengadores también nos ayudaran en esto-.

-No malinterpretes mi silencio Thor-dijo Tommy disculpándose-claro que te ayudaremos, pero Asgard es un lugar mítico, por lo que las criaturas que habitan ese lugar requerirá del poder del consejo ranger-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan, junto con Mira, Fabia y Marucho.

-Enviare un mensaje a Jasón, Cruger, RJ, Udonna, Daggeron y Leambow-.

-Por favor, pero también necesitaremos la ayuda de otro grupo ranger y ya que el equipo milenario esta aquí, pues…-.

-¡Sí!-grito Dan sin disimular su entusiasmo-¡Vamos a salvar a dioses!-Dan comenzó a saltar de felicidad, pero vio que Thor lo observaba seriamente-oh…lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción-.

Thor se rio-No te disculpes joven amigo, porque lo que acabas de decir es totalmente cierto, pero díganme ¿en cuánto tiempo llegara ese consejo ranger?-.

-No tomara mucho, máximo una hora-explico Alfa.

-Bien, en cuanto lleguen iremos con mis amigos Vengadores y después a Asgard-declaro Thor con seriedad y determinación.

**Asgard…**

Sculpin estaba sentado en el trono de Odín, mientras los espantajos y engendros obligaban a los asgardianos a entretenerlo y cuando no lo hacían, los torturaban de la peor manera, entre los asgardianos, estaban lady Sif, Balder, la reina Frigga, Frandal, Hogun, Heimdall y Volstagg.

-Esto es totalmente aburrido ¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer? Son dioses-.

Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron Yubel, Octomus y Surtur, junto con Koragg, Xana, Ursa, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise, al ver a los dos soberanos, Sculpin se levanto del trono y se inclino ante ambos soberanos.

-Sculpin, veo que te has mantenido entretenido en mi ausencia-dijo Octomus.

-Discúlpeme, oh gran Octomus, pero es algo aburrido estar aquí sin una buena batalla, no hay nada con que entretenerme-.

-Eso cambiara pronto-dijo Yubel sentándose en el trono-ya que dentro de unas horas tendremos una guerra aquí-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla princesa?-pregunto Sculpin.

-Thor, el hijo de Odín, pidió ayuda a los rangers, así que ellos vendrán aquí para tratar de recuperar Asgard-.

-Finalmente un poco de acción-dijo Sculpin, pero Surtur se adelanto hacia Yubel.

-Ese trono no te pertenece-.

Yubel lo miro con frialdad-Eso ya lo sé, le pertenece al amo-.

Surtur apretó su espada-Me pertenece a mí-rugió con furia-Drago me lo prometió-.

-Es curioso, porque lo que yo recuerdo es que te daría Asgard si la misión tenía éxito, hasta entonces tienes que obedecer mis órdenes, ya que yo estoy a cargo-declaro Yubel.

Surtur levanto su espada-¡Vaya impertinencia!-grito lanzando un golpe contra Yubel, quien fue protegida por Koragg, quien detuvo el golpe con su mano-¿Qué? No puedo moverme ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Estoy impresionado, tu poder es tan grande como el de un soberano, pero para mí, eres un debilucho, si quieres ver lo que es poder…-el escudo de Koragg se abrió y el ojo de Drago se reveló-¡Contempla el ojo del amo! ¡Ataque del lobo!-Koragg lanzo su ataque contra Surtur, quien salió volando hasta el otro lado del salón.

-Supongo que con eso queda claro ¿cierto?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo-ahora ya sabes quién está a cargo-.

-Por ahora-dijo Surtur levantándose-pero cuídate la espalda, porque cuando Asgard sea mío, tú serás la primera en conocer mi acero-amenazo, pero Koragg desenvaino su espada.

-Y tú conocerás el mío-.

Surtur apretó los dientes, mientras Yubel se reía-Creo que el maestro Koragg ya ha dejado claro todo este asunto, si me pones un dedo encima, él te dará tu merecido-.

Octomus se rio-Ahora sabes que no debes meterte con la princesa Yubel, líder de los soberanos-.

-Como sea-.

**Mientras…**

En la mansión Stark, cuartel general de los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta, se encontraban reunidos Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Capitán América), Janet Pym (Avispa), Hulk, Ojo de Halcón (Burton), Miss Marvel, Pantera Negra, Viuda Negra y un nuevo miembro del equipo.

Clay Hammermor (Pyronita), de 19 años (Nota: este personaje pertenece a King Of The Fighters XIII, es un OC y quien lo escogió no me dio más información que esta de su personaje).

-Thor ya se tardo, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-dijo Janet.

-Descuida, ricitos de oro es fuerte, de seguro aparecerá en cualquier momento-apenas Hulk dijo eso, un portal se abrió y Thor apareció, acompañado de Troby y de los rangers-que les dije-.

-Thor, que gusto que hayas vuelto sano y salvo-dijo Tony-y por lo que veo, tuviste éxito en tu misión-.

-Así es, ellos son los poderosos Power Rangers, traje a sus miembros más poderosos y a un equipo extra para ayudarnos-.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tommy Oliver, líder supremo de los Power Rangers-se presento Tommy y estrecho la mano de Tony.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tony Stark, el líder de los Vengadores-.

Después de presentarte, prosiguieron con sus equipos-Ellos son los miembros del consejo ranger, los miembros más poderosos de los Power Rangers, Jasón Lee Scoot, ranger rojo Mighty Morphin, Anubis Doggie Cruger, ranger sombra Súper Patrulla Delta, la hechicera Udonna, ranger Mística Blanca, Daggeron, el Caballero Solaris, Leambow, el Guerrero Lobo, RJ, el ranger púrpura Furia Animal, y finalmente, Miyoko Kuso, ranger plateada Fuerza Milenaria-.

-Estoy impresionado ¿y esos chicos?-.

-Ellos son los Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria, Dan Kuso, el ranger rojo, Mira Clay, la ranger amarilla, Marucho Marukuma, el ranger azul, Fabia Sheen, la ranger blanca, Shun Kazami, el ranger verde y Keith "Spectra" Clay, el ranger negro-.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Tony-bien, es mi turno, él es Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, Janet Pym, la Avispa, Hulk, Ojo de Halcón, Pantera Negra, Miss Marvel, Natasha, la Viuda Negra y el nuevo integrante del equipo, Clay Hammermor, alias Pyronita-.

-Vaya, debo decirlo, esperaba algo…un poco mayor-dijo Ojo de Halcón.

Tommy se rio-Si, eso es de esperarse, pero les aseguro que ellos son 100% capaces de ayudarnos con esta misión-.

-Pero se ve que el mayor no tiene más de 20 años-replico Ojo de Halcón señalando a Spectra.

-Ojo de Halcón-intervino el Capitán-a veces, los más grandes guerreros vienen en paquetes que nunca imaginamos, yo soy un claro ejemplo de eso, debes darles la oportunidad de que demuestre lo que son capaces de hacer-.

Ojo de Halcón los miro-Muy bien, pero no me convertiré en niñera para salvarlos-.

Dan iba a replicar, pero Troby se adelanto-No pueden perder el tiempo, cuanto más pierdan, las fuerzas de las tinieblas siguen sometiendo a Asgard-.

-El noble hechicero habla con verdad, tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Thor.

-Muy bien, Troby, ya puedes abrir el portal-indico Tommy.

Troby asintió y abrió el portal-No podré mantenerlo abierto mucho tiempo, las fuerzas oscuras tienen control total sobre él, si triunfan ya no me necesitaran para traerlos, pero si fallan, deben avisarme telepáticamente para sacarlos de ahí-.

-Entendido, rangers, andando-.

-Vengadores, adelante-.

Así, los Power Rangers y los Vengadores entraron al portal, listos para rescatar el mundo de Asgard, sin saber que esa batalla sería más difícil de lo que pensaban.

-Buena suerte y tengan cuidado, porque sospecho que tendrán que enfrentarse a un gran poder maligno-.

**Asgard…**

El portal se abrió y ambos equipos de guerreros aparecieron en montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Asgard, pero había algo muy diferente al Asgard que Thor conocía y recordaba.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, la vegetación había muerto y muy poca agua estaba limpia, pero lo más atemorizante era ver los cadáveres tanto de asgardianos como de las criaturas que habitaban Asgard.

-Todo…ha cambiado mucho-dijo Thor lentamente, mientras suspiraba-¿tanto le afecto la presencia del mal a mi hogar en tan poco tiempo?-.

Tony se acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro-Descuida, lo recuperaremos-.

-No será nada fácil-dijo Tommy-por lo que se ve, este lugar ha estado bajo el poder de las tinieblas por demasiado tiempo, pero haremos todo lo posible para salvarlo-.

-La energía oscura es fuerte Tommy, tendremos que transformarnos ahora-dijo Miyoko.

-Tienes razón ¡Transformación!-.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Tyrannosaurio! ¡Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder, Ja! ¡Brachio Poder! ¡Dino Trueno!-.

-¡SPD Emergencia! ¡Defensor de la Galaxia Ranger Sombra! ¡Súper Patrulla Delta!-.

-¡Fuente Mágica Fuerza Mística! ¡Ranger Místico Blanco! ¡Fuerza Mística!-.

-¡Fuente Mágica Fuerza Mística! ¡Poder del Sol! ¡Caballero Solaris!-.

-¡Fuente Mágica! ¡Fuerza Mística! ¡Corazón del Fuego Ardiente! ¡Guerrero Lobo! ¡Defensor de la Verdad!-.

-¡Furia Animal Espíritu Libre! ¡Con la Valentía del Lobo! ¡Ranger Lobo!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra Forma Ranger! ¡Fuerza Milenaria!-.

Los 12 rangers aparecieron listos para la batalla, los Vengadores se quedaron impresionados al ver la transformación de esos nuevos aliados, especialmente Ojo de Halcón.

-¿Aun crees que no nos pueden ayudar?-pregunto Pantera Negra.

-Gran cosa, simplemente se cambiaron de ropa, cuando los vea en acción te daré mi opinión-.

-Eres un tipo muy difícil de convencer-dijo Pyronita.

-Basta de charlas ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Natasha.

Tommy comenzó a avanzar, llamando la atención del Capitán América-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que idear un plan-.

-Con todo respeto capitán, pero seguramente las fuerzas de la oscuridad ya saben que estamos aquí, por lo que no podemos perder mucho tiempo planeando, ellos lanzaran un ataque en cualquier momento-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Janet.

-Porque se puede sentir en el ambiente-dijo Tommy-podemos idear un plan de ataque mientras avanzamos-.

-Eso me agrada más-dijo el capitán sonriendo.

Avanzando por las montañas, comenzaron a idear un plan para cuando llegaran a la ciudad, pero no se imaginaban que estaban siendo observados o por lo menos, los rangers lo suponían.

-Así que ellos son los Power Rangers, si, puedo sentir el poder de la luz en ellos-dijo Surtur.

-Esto se ha puesto más interesante-dijo Yubel sonriendo-todo el consejo ranger en un solo lugar, que divertido, pero creo que puede serlo más. Octomus, hazme el favor de llamar a Gruumm, creo que le encantara volver a ver a su enemigo mortal-.

-Como digas-.

Los ojos de Yubel tenían un brillo maligno, mientras sonreía muy divertida por la próxima batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, aquí termino este capítulo, realmente espero les haya gustado, porque el __**Dragón Oscuro **__se esfuerza porque cada capítulo sea de su agrado, debo admitir que es emocionante pelear al lado de los Vengadores y estoy emocionada por ver como sigue"_

_Un aplauso para __**Mira Clay **__y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Maya: **_a decir verdad, hace tiempo que le perdí el gusto a toda esa serie, pero la veré por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes y espero que ya estés mejor, en fin, me dará gusto si tu novio también lo lee, ya que así se hace más popular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_esa es una buena pregunta, pues te diré que Freezer y Darkseid deben ser del mismo nivel más o menos, pero creo que Darkseid sería más del nivel de Cold, ya que por lo que sé de Cold, cuando se transformaba es igual de fuerte que Cell en su forma semiperfecta, es decir, cuando absorbe a 17, pero no estoy muy seguro, le doy mi apoyo a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso pasa cuando haces un trato con el rey de las tinieblas, ahora deben encontrar la forma de salvarla de las garras de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_descuida y si Ryu-chan comenta de nuevo, se lo informare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes ni idea, pero esto es solo el principio para cosas peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lord Darkseid: **_para eso solo tienes que esperar a que termine este fic, ya que me gusta terminar un fic antes de empezar otro, respecto a tu sugerencia, como habrás visto en este fic, Drago tiene más de un "rival" en la oscuridad, ya que Surtur tampoco es su amigo precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kryptoniansaiya: **_no creo, ya que Drago es mi villano principal, por lo que es el más poderoso de todos en el fic, respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo creo que sería una fusión, pero no más poderosa que la de un saiyajin con saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MX: **_gracias y lamento que no pueda incluir tu OC, pero puedes aparecer en mi siguiente fic, el cual será crossover entre Transformers Prime y One Piece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mark1: **_lo siento, pero no me suena ese nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les haya gustado y como ven, la batalla por Asgard está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_el problema es que si quieren rescatar el alma de Ursa deben destruir a Drago y eso no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Vader: **_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Quiero que Drago sea el villano principal, así como el hecho de que el fic es relativamente de Power Rangers, he hecho crossovers, pero no con la intención de meterme tanto a cada universo, porque eso me llevaría demasiado tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_lo pensare, aunque Drago va a usar la ayuda del más grande conquistador del universo DC, Darkseid, así que no estoy seguro de si usare al general Zod. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, Haibaku Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Lord Darkseid, Kryotoniansaiya, MX, Mark1, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Darth Vader y Kal El.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Batalla por Asgard

"_Soy __**Thor, **__un asgardiano y un vengador, se me ha permitido presentar este capítulo, en el cual pediremos ayuda a los rangers para poder recuperar Asgard de las garras malignas del rey de las tinieblas, ahora comenzara la batalla más grande que Asgard jamás vio, pero jamás nos rendiremos"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Batalla por Asgard.**

Ambos equipos de héroes llegaron hasta la entrada de Asgard, donde se mantuvieron un momento, esperando el momento para ir a la batalla, pero ese momento no llego de la mejor forma, ya que un rugido demoniaco llamo la atención de Thor.

-¡Surtur! ¡Esta en Asgard!-grito, mientras hacía girar su martillo y se lanzaba contra la puerta de Asgard.

-¡Thor, no!-grito Iron Man, pero fue tarde y Thor derribo la puerta-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-.

Tommy se quedo pensando-Con esto el elemento sorpresa se acabo, así que tendremos que avanzar ahora-.

Miyoko asintió y miro a los rangers milenarios-Tengan cuidado, están a punto de enfrentarse a fuerzas divinas y demoniacas-.

-Entendido-.

Rápidamente, avanzaron hasta quedar junto con Thor, quien se había quedado parado y viendo la destrucción de su pueblo, su hogar, estaba completamente destruido y de sus habitantes, no había señal alguna.

-Asgard solía ser un gran reino y ahora…sabía que en Midgar hacia más falta, pero Asgard también era mi responsabilidad-.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo-dijo Miss Marvel-aun podemos salvar a tu hogar de las fuerzas oscuras-.

-Tu amiga tiene razón-dijo Cruger-pero no será nada fácil, especialmente si…-.

-¡Estoy yo aquí Cruger!-grito una voz y un rayo por poco golpea a Cruger, quien lo desvió con su espada.

-¡Gruumm!-.

El emperador de la fuerza militar troobiana y uno más de los soberanos, Gruumm estaba en la escena, con su vara en mano.

-Así es, Cruger, que gusto me da verte de nuevo-.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-.

-¿Quién es el esqueleto?-pregunto Avispa.

-El emperador Gruumm, uno de los soberanos y gran rival de Cruger-explico Udonna-ambos tienen cuentas pendientes desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-Estas en lo cierto, Udonna y hoy ajustaremos esas cuentas pendientes, Cruger-dijo Gruumm alzando su vara.

-Ven por mí si te atreves, Gruumm-desafió Cruger sacando su espada.

Gruumm se preparo para lanzarse a la batalla, cuando Yubel apareció riéndose, en compañía de Octomus, Surtur, Koragg y el resto de sus seguidores.

-Tan impaciente como siempre, Gruumm, creo que debes ser un poco más paciente-.

-No cuando el responsable de esto-Gruumm señalo el cuerno que le faltaba-esta frente a mí-.

-Sigues obsesionado con tu revancha, que patético-acuso Octomus y Gruumm gruño por lo bajo.

Cruger se mantenía firme, pero Dan tomo la palabra-¿Alguien más noto que el maestro Cruger es un perro y que Gruumm es un esqueleto, lo que es básicamente huesos?-los otros lo miraron confundido-ya saben, los perros comen huesos y eso-.

-Ay Dan-dijo Miyoko negando con la cabeza.

-Adivinare ¿líder entusiasta?-pregunto Pyronita.

-No tienes ni idea-.

Yubel se rio-Que lindo que pienses eso de mi hermano, madre, me pregunto qué pensaras de mí-.

Miyoko alzo su mirada hacia Yubel-No puedo pensar nada, solo puedo sentir lástima y tristeza por verte convertida en una esclava de Drago, hija mía-.

Yubel dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños-¿Te doy lástima? No necesito tu lástima ni tus lágrimas ¡Likers! ¡Zombis!-.

Un ejército de likers y zombis aparecieron, mientras rugían ferozmente, al mismo tiempo que Gruumm invocaba a sus soldados robóticos.

-¡Testas naranjas! ¡Testas azules! ¡Krybots!-.

-¡Espantajos! ¡Engendros!-invoco Octomus.

-Siempre me ha asombrado la cantidad de soldados y los diversos tipos que Drago posee-dijo Surtur.

-El amo cree en la combinación de magia y tecnología, él sabe que cada una tiene su ventaja y desventaja, por eso procura usarlas juntas-dijo Yubel.

-Qué curioso, porque los rangers también creemos en eso, hermana-dijo Dan con tono desafiante.

-Que encantador, pero veamos si los poderosos Power Rangers y los Vengadores pueden pelear juntos ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Yubel, los soldados se lanzaron a la batalla, seguidos por Xana, Ursa, Elgar, Zurgane y Sculpin, quedándose Mora y Heloise con los soberanos y Surtur, quien volteo a verlas.

-¿Ustedes que esperan?-.

-No podemos pelear-dijo Mora.

-Somos niñas-dijo Heloise.

Surtur las miro con rabia y ambas pequeñas se estremecieron, pero el demonio devolvió la mirada hacia Koragg, quien no parecía querer hacer el menor movimiento.

-¿Qué excusa tienes tú, Koragg?-.

El caballero no respondió, simplemente desenvaino su espada-Que mi oponente estuviera listo-dijo saltando.

Octomus y Gruumm miraron a Yubel, quien solo asintió, esa fue la señal que esperaban y se lanzaron a la batalla, seguidos por Surtur.

-¡Vamos rangers! ¡Por Asgard y los 9 mundos!-grito Tommy.

-¡Vengadores ataque!-indico Iron Man.

Rápidamente, la batalla comenzó, Dan se vio rodeado por unos likers y comenzó a destruirlos con su espada, pero entonces Koragg apareció y Dan se preparo para la batalla.

-Veo que sigues insistiendo conmigo-dijo Dan.

-No solo contigo-Koragg se hizo a un lado y esquivo un ataque de Magna Defender, quien había llegado de la nada, para asombro de Dan.

-Oye ¿de dónde saliste?-.

-De esa columna-explico Magna Defender alzando su espada.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a como llegaste aquí-.

-Tengo recursos que tú ni siquiera te imaginas-.

Koragg alzo su espada-Nuevamente mis dos grandes rivales frente a mí, es hora de que me demuestren que es lo que tienen-.

La batalla entre los rivales comenzaba, pero no era la única, por todos lados, las batallas ya comenzaron a separarse.

Tommy, Leambow e Iron Man peleaban contra Octomus, quien solo se reía al ver a los 3 héroes que lo desafiaban.

-Humano patético, tu tecnología no puede contra mi magia oscura-dijo Octomus atrapando a Iron Man con sus tentáculos.

-¡Agh! ¡Como odio la magia!-grito tratando de liberarse.

-¡Brachio Vara!-Tommy corto un tentáculo de Octomus, mientras Leambow lo atacaba con su espada, pero aunque no le logro hacer mucho daño, si lo hizo alejarse un poco.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Tony.

-No te confíes, ya que Octomus es uno de los soberanos más poderosos-dijo Leambow y Tony asintió.

Miyoko peleaba contra Yubel, ella había pedido que nadie más se interpusiera en su batalla contra Yubel, ya que como su madre, tenía el deber de ayudarla.

Del mismo modo, Cruger pidió pelear solo contra su gran rival, Gruumm, quien lo atacaba con odio, mientras que Cruger se defendía de los ataques del soberano.

Y así, los otros rangers y vengadores se separaron para pelear juntos, Daggeron, Udonna y Thor peleaban contra Surtur, quien atacaba con fuerza y furia al hijo de Odín.

Avispa y Natasha peleaban contra Ursa, quien como la última vez se reía de manera psicótica y desalmada, mientras atacaba a sus enemigos.

Mira y Fabia fueron encaradas por su rival Xana, quien aun estaba buscando la forma de vengarse por la humillación del pasado.

Jasón y el Capitán América peleaban contra Zurgane, Marucho contra Elgar, Shun, Pantera Negra y Pyronita contra Sculpin, mientras que Spectra, RJ, Hulk y Ojo de Halcón luchaban contra los soldados que quedaban.

-¡Hulk aplasta!-Hulk sujeto a dos testa naranjas y los estrello contra el suelo, pero los likers lo sujetaron con sus lenguas, siendo liberado por Ojo de Halcón con sus flechas.

-Te salve de nuevo, amigo verde-dijo sonriendo, sin ver que un liker se lanzaba sobre él justo por la espalda, siendo cortado a la mitad por Spectra.

-Y yo a ti-.

-Fue suerte, pero gracias-.

-Aun no hemos terminado-dijo RJ, ya que aun quedaban cientos de soldados dispuestos a acabar con los héroes que trataban de salvar Asgard.

Pyronita saco unas espadas gemelas que contienen un sello mágico en forma de un dragón verde que gira por todo el mango, y en la parte que divide el mango y la espada es de color verde con la forma de una cabeza de dragón, mientras que Shun desaparecía usando su velocidad, al igual que Pantera Negra.

Pyronita lanzo un golpe con sus espadas, pero Sculpin lo bloqueo con su tridente, tiempo que aprovecharon Shun y Pantera para atacarlo, dándole directamente, pero Sculpin se recupero.

-No está nada mal, pero no les basta para vencerme-.

-Este enemigo es muy poderoso-dijo Pantera Negra.

-Pero puede ser vencido, ya hemos enfrentado a cientos de monstruos que parecían invencibles y logramos derrotarlo-dijo Shun.

-Pues entonces adelante-dijo Pyronita.

Las batallas continuaban con ferocidad, pero ninguna se comparaba a la que Thor y los otros mantenían con Surtur, sobretodo, porque Surtur tenía asuntos pendientes con Asgard.

-¿Ahora trabajas para el rey de las tinieblas Surtur?-pregunto Thor.

-No trabajo para él, trabajo con él-respondió Surtur-y una vez que tú caigas hijo de Odín, también lo harán los 9 mundos, Drago me permitió llevar a cabo mi Ragnaros una vez que esto termine-.

-Eso solo ocurrirá si yo caigo en esta batalla-dijo Thor levantando su martillo.

-Di más bien "si caemos"-corrigió Udonna y Daggeron asintió.

Surtur lanzo un golpe de fuego con su espada, mientras ambos rangers esquivaron el ataque rodando por el suelo, Thor se elevo en el aire y comenzó a conjurar una tormenta eléctrica.

-¡Por Asgard!-grito disparando sus relámpagos, los cuales cayeron sobre todos los soldados del reino de las tinieblas, también contra los soberanos y sus siervos, pero mientras Yubel, Gruumm, Octomus y Koragg los desviaron, Xana, Ursa y Sculpin los esquivaron, Zurgane trato de bloquearlos con sus sables, pero solo consiguió salir disparado contra una pared, mientras que a Elgar le dieron directamente dejándolo tostado.

-Pobre idiota-dijo Mora oculta debajo de una muralla destruida.

-Si, aunque viniendo de él no es raro-agrego Heloise y Mora asintió.

Por su parte, Surtur bloqueo el ataque de Thor con su espada, quedando vulnerable a otro ataque, esta vez, de los dos consejeros rangers.

-¡Vara de nieve: Ventisca poderosa!-Udonna lanzo una poderosa ventisca de nieve contra Surtur.

-¡Lámpara láser: Fuego!-Daggeron disparo su lámpara contra Surtur, ambos ataques le dieron directamente, dañándolo y derribándolo, para asombro de Thor.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso, amigos míos? ¿Cómo pudieron herir a Surtur?-.

-Nuestras armas fueron creadas por energía mágica y de la luz, naciente de la reina Halakthy y del sabio Zordon, cualquiera que posea un corazón lleno de maldad, como Surtur, es herido gravemente-explico Udonna.

-Increíble-.

Fue en ese momento que los 3 soberanos, Koragg y los 3 generales que salieron ilesos se reagruparon, mientras Yubel miraba burlonamente a Surtur.

-Creo que no esperabas que te hirieran de esa forma ¿verdad?-.

Surtur gruño por debajo y trato de atacar a Yubel, pero Octomus lo detuvo-Tranquilízate, nuestros enemigos están allá-.

-Puede que seamos sus enemigos-dijo Tommy-pero nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Gruumm burlonamente.

-Trabajo en equipo-agrego Dan-bueno, excepto por Magna Defender-.

-Me alegra que ya te quede claro-.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Avispa a Marucho.

-Tiene graves conflictos-dijo Marucho sonriendo a través del casco.

-Ninguno de ustedes sabe del gran poder que el amo posee, pero creo que es hora de que conozcan parte de él, es hora del Oricalcos-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

Los 3 soberanos comenzaron a reunir la energía maligna y la liberaron en un rayo contra los rangers, pero Tommy se adelanto al ataque.

-¡Modo Súper Dino!-Tommy se interpuso y uso su Brachio Vara para desviar el ataque, pero al hacerlo, salió despedido hacia atrás.

-¡Tommy!-grito Miyoko y Jasón se acerco a su amigo.

-Eso fue demasiado peligroso amigo-.

-Yo lo considero gajes del oficio-dijo Tommy respirando agitadamente.

-Van a pagar por eso-dijo Dan molesto-¡Rangers Milenarios!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los 6 rangers se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, para terror de los vengadores-¡Esperen!-grito el Capitán.

-¡Yo me encargo Cap.!-dijo Ojo de Halcón preparándose para disparar sus flechas, pero Cruger lo detuvo, al igual que Miyoko-¿Qué hacen?-.

-Los van a destrozar-dijo Natasha.

-Solo observen, se llevaran una gran sorpresa con esos "niños"-dijo Miyoko cruzándose en brazos.

Los rangers corrían esquivando los disparos de los generales, cuando Surtur se adelanto furioso hacia Thor, pero los rangers se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Fuera de mi camino sucios mortales!-rugió lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Dan bloqueo con su espada.

-Me temo que estas en un error, porque ahora te enfrentaras a nosotros-dijo Dan retadoramente, para furia de Surtur.

-¡Gusano insolente!-Surtur lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, pero Dan retrocedió.

-¡Todo suyo señoritas!-declaro Dan, mientras Mira y Fabia saltaban juntas.

-¡La maldición de la reina!-.

-¡Destello Valkiria!-.

Ambos ataques le dieron directamente a Surtur, quien rodo por el suelo, pero se incorporo de nuevo, Marucho corrió a gran velocidad y se barrio por el suelo, alzando su bastón.

-¡Golpe de energía mágica!-Marucho golpeo la pierna de Surtur, quien cayó arrodillado y sosteniéndose con su espada, tiempo que Shun y Spectra aprovecharon para atacarlo juntos.

-¡Corte de viento ninja!-.

-¡Pesadilla nocturna!-.

Ambos ataques cortaron los cuernos de Surtur, quien rugió de dolor y de furia, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intenso odio y maldad.

-¡Pagaran por eso asquerosos mortales!-.

-¡Oye feo!-grito Dan apareciendo detrás de Surtur-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada y luego otro, para finalizar con un golpe dándole en medio del cuerpo de Surtur.

-Miserables-.

-Este tipo es muy duro, lo atacamos con todo y aun no cae-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Aun no hemos intentado todo-dijo Shun-nos queda una forma más de atacarlo-.

-Shun tiene razón ¡Formación cañón milenario!-.

-¡Entendido!-los rangers comenzaron la combinación de sus armas-¡Cañón Milenario activado!-.

-¿Qué se supone que hace esa arma mortal?-cuestiono Surtur.

-Esto ¡Fuego!-los rangers dispararon y Surtur recibió el ataque directamente, al principio trato de detenerlo, pero al estar débil por el golpe de energía de luz de Udonna y Daggeron, no pudo retener la energía y finalmente recibió el impacto.

-¡No…esto no puede haber pasado…soy Surtur!-grito antes de caer y explotar.

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo Dan después de esa victoria-pero realmente fue agotador-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Fabia riéndose.

Por su parte, los vengadores estaban asombrados por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, especialmente Thor y Ojo de Halcón.

-No puedo creerlo, vencieron a Surtur y con un arma mortal-dijo Thor.

-Nuestras armas no son únicamente tecnológicas-explico Tommy sostenido por Jasón-también poseen una gran cantidad de poderes mágicos que nos ayudan en contra de enemigos como Surtur-.

-Eso explica todo, creo-dijo Tony-pero igual odio la magia-.

-Yo comparto el mismo sentimiento por la tecnología-dijo Thor.

Ojo de Halcón era el más impresionado, cosa que noto el capitán-Te dije que los mejores aliados vienen de los paquetes más inesperados-.

-Ok, lo admito, son muy buenos-.

-Tienes un pero ¿no es así, Clint?-pregunto Natasha.

-Cuando se me ocurra te lo diré-dijo Ojo de Halcón avergonzado, mientras Hulk se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía divertido.

-A Hulk gustarle esos chicos, tienen estilo y son fuertes, aunque Hulk es más fuerte-.

-La fuerza física no lo es todo, amigo mío-dijo RJ, pero antes de que Hulk respondiera, un aplauso comenzó a escucharse y Yubel apareció sonriendo.

-Nada mal, realmente fue algo inesperado, se ve que estas mejorando mucho, querido hermano, serás un gran aliado para el amo-.

-Eso nunca pasara-dijo Dan.

-Pues entonces te convertirás en el rival que deseo-dijo Koragg, mientras Yubel sonreía.

-Por el momento, espero que se diviertan con lo que sigue ¡Revive a Surtur: Oricalcos!-Yubel uso el poder del Oricalcos y Surtur apareció en una versión gigante.

-¡No se qué fue lo que hiciste Yubel, pero me gusta!-.

-¡Cielos!-exclamo Pyronita al ver al gigante.

-Ok, creo que vamos a perder-dijo Avispa asustada.

Surtur se reía de forma maligna y triunfadora, mientras los rangers y vengadores se preparaban para enfrentar a ese nuevo reto.

**Continuara…**

"_Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, la batalla está yendo bien hasta ahora, pero el poder de las tinieblas es demasiado grande, sin embargo, nuestro espíritu de lucha nunca se doblegara, de un modo u otro ganaremos esta guerra, eso es todo por el momento soldados, hasta otro momento"_

_Un aplauso para el __**Capitán América **__y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_con eso me basta y sobra, mientras tú no dejes de comentar, no, estoy jugando, lo importante es que lean y cuando puedan comenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_como habrás leído, efectivamente, a Ojo de Halcón casi se le caen los ojos al ver a los rangers en acción y ahora está a punto de conocer a los Megazords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás, pero en fin, se que por el momento, Octomus no ha hecho mucho, pero aun le queda algo a esta aventura, estate atento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lord Darkseid: **_ok, veré que puede hacer, tenlo por seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal: **_supongo que sí, lo voy a pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, veré como hago que todo eso se realice, pero sería hasta más adelante, respecto a tu pregunta, Surtur es un demonio que fue vencido por Odín hace tiempo y encerrado en el averno, él busca cumplir con el Ragnaros, el final de los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Constantine: **_lamento decir que no puedo hacer eso, ya que el fic trata relativamente de los Power Rangers, no puedo meterme tan a fondo con otros asuntos tan serios como son los de la biblia, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_gracias por tus palabras y veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MX: **_como bien dije, el fic será un crossover entre Transformers Prime y One Piece, los mugiwaras se unirán a los autobots en su lucha contra los decepticons y al mismo tiempo, buscaran el tesoro de Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas, respecto a lo otro, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Doomsday: **_lamento mucho no haber podido hacer eso, pero ya tenía la idea completa de cómo sería esta aventura, en verdad lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_eso lo haré más adelante, cuando llegue el momento de salvar a Batman, cuya voluntad no logra ser doblegada y por lo tanto, no están logrando convertirlo en híbrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_efectivamente, no me dejaste más información sobre la apariencia física, solamente me diste lo que puse, en fin, no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas y si, el fic es de One Piece y puedes tener fruta, pero recuerda que será crossover con Transformers Prime, de hecho, cuando este fic llegue a su final, les daré los resúmenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo llaman Cruger porque él se los pidió, ya que aunque le gusta que le digan Anubis, él prefiere Cruger y Doggy le suena como un lindo perrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_efectivamente, Goku también podría vencer a Drago, pero únicamente usando la Genkidama y con energía de todo el universo y del otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Muy bien, voy a aclarar algunos puntos, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa:**_

_**Primero, subí el capítulo hoy porque mañana no sé si voy a tener tiempo, pero el siguiente tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes.**_

_**Segundo, Drago es el villano principal de mi fic, FIC, eso es lo que es esto, en ningún momento quiero decir que Drago sea más poderoso que el todopoderoso señor del cielo y de la tierra o que el mismísimo arcángel que se atrevió a desafiarlo.**_

_**Tercero, no puedo poner a villanos como SúperBoy porque veo que hay demasiada controversia con ese personaje y el mío, pero si incluiré a Darkseid.**_

_**Cuarto, lamentablemente ya no recibo OC, lamento mucho cualquier inconveniente que esto les cause, pero podrán aparecer una vez que empiece mi siguiente fic.**_

_**Quinto, lamento no haber contestado los demás comentarios que me dejaron, pero ya que siguen las controversias con SúperBoy tenía que aclarar esas cosas, pero en el siguiente capítulo los responderé todos, lo prometo.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, JesusST, Lord Darkseid, Kal, Ocnarf, Constantine, SpawnOmega, MX, Doomsday, MasterVile, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Saiyajin2.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. La caida de un demonio

"_Hola, soy __**el Capitán América, **__esta vez se me permitió presentar el nuevo capítulo, en el que nuestra lucha por la libertad de Asgard continua, pero los enemigos son poderosos, sin embargo, nuestro espíritu y fuerza combatiente nunca se rendirá, lucharemos hasta el final si es necesario, así que, disfruten el capítulo, soldados"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 La caída de un demonio.**

La versión gigante de Surtur comenzó a causar una gran cantidad de destrucción por todo Asgard, en su nuevo tamaño podía hacerlo fácilmente, mientras el demonio se reía de manera maligna y demoniaca.

-¡Nunca me imagine que el poder que Drago les daba era tan extraordinario!-.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Thor lanzándose contra Surtur-¡Ya no causaras más destrucción!-.

Pero Surtur lanzo un golpe contra Thor con su mano-¡No me molestes mosquito!-.

El golpe lanzo a Thor al interior del palacio de su padre, donde encontró a todos sus amigos encadenados, mientras que los vengadores y rangers seguirían en la batalla con Surtur.

-Muy bien, escucho sugerencias-dijo Ojo de Halcón retrocediendo.

-Tenemos que llamar a los zords-dijo Tommy.

-Estas muy débil para una batalla Megazord-dijo Jasón a su amigo.

-Descuiden-intervino Dan-nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-.

-Yo les ayudare-dijo Miyoko y asintió.

Los rangers asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla, mientras avispa se acercaba a Udonna-¿Batalla Megazord? ¿Zords? ¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo-.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

-¡Toro Zord!-.

Los 8 zords aparecieron, mientras los 6 comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Milenario Activado!-.

-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-el Pegaso pasó de su forma animal a su forma guerrera, también conocida como Megazord.

-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate! ¡Toro Zord Defensor Activado!-el Toro Zord ya estaba listo para la batalla.

Los 3 Megazords se prepararon para su batalla contra Surtur, mientras los Vengadores quedaron impactados al ver a esas maquinas, especialmente Tony Stark.

-Que tecnología tan increíble-.

-En parte lo es-dijo Cruger cruzado de brazos.

-Y en parte, es magia muy antigua y poderosa-agrego Daggeron.

-Magia y tecnología trabajando unidas contra las fuerzas del mal, una sabia combinación-dijo Pantera Negra.

-Ok, lo admito, esos chicos me han impresionado-dijo Ojo de Halcón-pero aun así…-.

-¡Cruger!-Gruumm se lanzo de nuevo contra Cruger, quien detuvo el ataque del emperador con su sable-¡Mientras sus mocosos luchan contra Surtur, tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas!-.

-¡Que así sea!-.

-¡Vengadores, ataque!-indico Iron Man, cuando un tentáculo lo atrapo-¡No otra vez!-.

-Humano patético, dependes demasiado der tu tecnología, nunca serás un verdadero guerrero de esa manera-.

-¡Pero tiene refuerzos!-declaro Leambow lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por Udonna y Daggeron.

Tommy también quiso ir, pero cuando trato de avanzar cayó de rodillas y tanto Jasón como el capitán lo examinaron-Estas muy débil soldado, necesitas descansar-dijo el Capitán América.

-No hay tiempo para…-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Pyronita interponiéndose entre ellos y un ataque de Sculpin-¿atacas a traición? Que cobarde-.

-Soy un siervo del reino de las tinieblas y a diferencia del maestro Koragg, el honor no significa nada para mí-.

-Ya escuchaste Hulk, puedes aplastarlo-dijo Pyronita.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Sculpin reaccionara, Hulk lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzo contra una pared-debilucho-Hulk miro hacia Yubel, quien estaba con Koragg-en cuanto a ti, es hora de que Hulk te aplaste-Hulk se lanzo contra Yubel, pero Koragg se interpuso y le dio un golpe que lanzo a Hulk por los aires, cayendo muy lejos de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, eso no fue bueno-dijo Avispa.

-Pudo lanzar al poderoso Hulk con un solo golpe tan lejos, ese sujeto realmente es poderoso-dijo Natasha.

-No se confíen, no por nada es el mejor guerrero de todo el reino de las tinieblas-dijo RJ-¿Qué buscas exactamente, Koragg?-.

-Lo que siempre he buscado, un rival digno de mi, alguien que me de la batalla que durante siglos he esperado-.

-¿Estas con el ser más despiadado de los universos solo por eso?-cuestiono el Capitán América.

-No se equivoque capitán, el que busque el máximo combate no significa que no le sea leal al amo, soy un guerrero de honor y mi lealtad le pertenece al amo-.

-Pues para ser un guerrero de honor, haces las cosas más abominables-dijo Avispa.

-Siguen vivos ¿no?-.

Avispa se quedo muda-Cierto-.

De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar por la batalla titánica que se estaba desatando entre los 3 Megazords y Surtur, quien demostraba poder lidiar con los 3 robots, usando solo su espada.

-¡Mortales estúpidos! ¡Van a pagar por la humillación de hace un momento!-Surtur lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra los 3 Megazords, cuyas cabinas se sacudieron con violencia.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Dan.

-Dan, ese tipo es demasiado poderoso-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Descuiden, pudimos vencerlo antes, lo haremos de nuevo-aseguro Dan.

-El problema es que antes, los maestros Udonna y Daggeron lo debilitaron, tenemos que pensar en otra forma de vencerlo-dijo Shun.

-Pero eso solo indica que puede ser derrotado, podemos hacerlo, solo tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos-dijo Dan muy seguro.

-Muy bien, guíanos Dan-dijo Spectra y Dan asintió.

Los 3 Megazords se lanzaron a la batalla contra Surtur, quien les lanzo de nuevo bolas de fuego, dándoles directamente, los 3 Megazords se sacudieron con violencia, mientras que Thor se recuperaba y volvía al lado de sus amigos.

-Por muy valientes que nuestros amigos sean, no podrán vencer a Surtur solos-dijo Thor.

-Por lo menos no en las condiciones en que están-dijo Tommy sostenido de Jasón-necesitan ayuda, tenemos que hacer algo-.

-Estas demasiado débil para intentar algo y nosotros no podemos usar los Megazords-dijo RJ.

-No me refería a eso, Dan y los otros pueden derrotar a Surtur, pero necesitan un apoyo mayor-.

-¿Qué tipo de apoyo?-pregunto Avispa.

-Necesitan el modo sagrado del Megazord, aquel que usaron para destruir a Ardor-.

-Tommy, con el debido respeto, dudo mucho que eso sirva con Surtur, él es casi tan poderoso como un soberano-dijo Udonna.

-Puede ser, pero recuerden que estamos en Asgard y que aquí cuentan con ayuda divina-.

-Eso no bastara-dijo Cruger-el relámpago de Thor solo potenciaría al Megazord, pero no bastaría para vencer a Surtur-.

-Por eso necesitamos a Iron Man-dijo Tommy, nadie entiendo lo que el ranger legendario decía, nadie, excepto Pantera Negra.

-Comprendo lo que buscas, quieres que tanto el experto en tecnología como el dios del trueno combinen la magia y la tecnología para incrementar el poder del Megazord ¿no es así?-.

-Exacto-.

-Como cuando vencimos a ese elfo oscuro-dijo Iron Man-suena bien, pero ¿Cómo planeas que lo hagamos?-.

-Lanzando sus rayos al centro de energía del Megazord, el cual se encuentra justo en su pecho-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Iron Man-¡Olvídalo!-.

-Amigo Tommy, con todo respeto, eso podría destruir al Megazord y a los rangers milenarios-.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero son más rudos de lo que parecen-agrego Tommy.

-¡Golpe del Averno!-Surtur lanzo un feroz golpe con su espada de fuego, dándole a los 3 Megazords, los cuales cayeron al suelo precipitadamente y alertando a todos.

-¡Necesitan ayuda! De prisa o será demasiado tarde-dijo Tommy, pero tanto Iron Man como Thor no estaban tan seguros-¡Háganlo!-.

Ambos vengadores se vieron sin saber qué hacer, cuando el Capitán tomo la palabra-Hagan lo que Tommy dice, suena a un plan arriesgado, pero si alguien puede asegurar que todo estará bien es él-.

-Muy bien, prepárate Thor-.

-Estoy más que listo-.

Ambos vengadores se elevaron, hasta quedar sobre el Megazord milenario, el cual se veía muy dañando.

-Guau, esta tecnología es increíble, cuesta creer que sea combinada con magia-.

-Pero así es amigo mío, aunque no es tiempo de comprobar eso, tenemos que ayudarlos ahora mismo-.

-Adelante, a mi señal ¡Dispara!-Iron Man disparo el rayo de su pecho, mientras Thor giraba su martillo.

-¡Por Asgard!-grito disparando un relámpago al pecho del Megazord.

Ambos rayos golpearon al Megazord en su centro de energía, mientras la cabina se sacudía con mucha violencia.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan?-exclamo Fabia.

-No nos están atacando, nos están dando energía-explico Spectra.

-Es cierto, los niveles están al máximo-dijo Marucho impresionado-y van aumentando todavía más-.

-¿Qué tanto, Marucho?-pregunto Dan.

-Lo suficiente para que…-.

El Megazord se levanto, mientras comenzaba a brillar, para asombro de Surtur-¿Qué? ¿Qué truco mortal es este?-.

-¡Megazord Milenario Modo Sagrado Activado!-el Megazord entro en su modo sagrado, aquel que uso para vencer al general Ardor, mientras Iron Man y Thor descendían.

-Increíble-dijo Thor-ni en los 9 mundos había visto algo como esto-.

-Es increíble, han superado incluso a la tecnología de Kang-.

-Bien hecho-dijo Tommy agotado-¡Ataquen!-.

El Megazord encaro de nuevo a Surtur y se lanzo a la batalla, el demonio gruño y se lanzo al ataque, ambos titanes alzaron sus espadas y lanzaron un golpe, pero la espada del Megazord destruyo la de Surtur.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el demonio antes de que la espada le cortara sus dos cuernos y recibiera una patada del Megazord-¡Pagaran por esto!-.

Surtur lanzo una llamarada, pero Dan ya tenía la siguiente orden-¡Es hora de emprender el vuelo!-.

-¡Entendido!-el Megazord blandió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, elevándose cada vez más, para asombro de los Vengadores.

-¿También pueden volar?-pregunto Ojo de Halcón-de acuerdo, esos chicos me cerraron la boca-.

El Megazord voló más allá de las nubes, mientras se colocaba en guardia-¡Espíritu de los animales legendarios!-tras invocar a sus espíritus, el Megazord descendió en picada.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Surtur cuando los espíritus animales comenzaron a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían.

-¡Estocada Galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo el golpe final contra Surtur, quien comenzó a sufrir algunas explosiones.

-¡No…esto no puede ser…soy Surtur…yo iba a provocar el Ragnaros…el fin de los 9 mundos…no el MIO!-Surtur cayó al suelo y exploto.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-declaro Dan, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

Los soberanos y sus tropas observaron todo, mientras Yubel sonreía y anunciaba la retirada, siendo Gruumm quien le cuestionara.

-Acabamos de perder Asgard ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos al amo?-.

-Esta caída no significa nada, no importa lo que hagan, nunca despertaran a Odín, además ¿Quién dijo que fue una derrota? Todo salió exactamente como el amo lo planeo-y con esas palabras, los soberanos se retiraron.

**Más tarde…**

Tras liberar a los prisioneros, quienes se emocionaron de nuevo al ver a Thor y a los Vengadores, los 3 magos del consejo ranger se acercaron a donde Odín dormía, junto con Troby, quien llego después de su triunfo.

-¿Listos?-los magos asintieron-¡Ahora!-los 4 lanzaron sus hechizos hacia Odín, tratando de despertarlo, pero su magia no logro ni hacer que Odín abriera los ojos y por el contrario, los lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es inútil, la magia de Drago es demasiado poderosa para nosotros-dijo Udonna.

-No podemos romper el hechizo que uso para atrapar a Odín, la única opción que nos queda es destruir a Drago y eso no será nada fácil-dijo Daggeron.

-No importa, amigos míos, les agradezco por todo lo que hicieron por Asgard, a todos-dijo Thor mirando a todos los héroes-a los rangers y a los vengadores, mis amigos leales, Asgard es libre gracias a ustedes-.

-Al menos por ahora-dijo RJ-Drago no dudara en volver a atacar Asgard y toda su dimensión, deben estar atentos-.

-RJ dice la verdad, si nos necesitan, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Miyoko.

-Lo haremos y gracias por todo-dijo Tony sonriendo.

Thor miro a los asgardianos-Estos nobles héroes mortales vinieron a salvarnos, a nosotros, a los dioses que alguna vez les dimos la espalda, vinieron a ayudarnos en nuestro momento de necesidad, no una, sino varias veces, es por eso que me honra pelear al lado de tan nobles y valientes guerreros ¡Por los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta! ¡Por los Power Rangers, los guerreros más poderosos de todos los universos! ¡Salve Vengadores! ¡Salve Power Rangers!-.

-¡Salve Vengadores! ¡Salve Power Rangers!-gritaban los asgardianos.

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-dijo Dan sonriendo, siendo Mira quien le diera un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-Recuerda que un ranger debe ser humilde-.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo disfrutemos ¿cierto?-pregunto divertido y sus amigos se rieron.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron y Surtur apareció, débil y casi cayéndose al suelo, los soberanos, al verlo, se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras Surtur avanzaba hacia Drago, cuyos ojos brillaron.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien viene arrastrándose-.

-Drago…tenías razón, esos rangers son unos miserables que deben ser destruido y sacados del camino del mal, cuando me recupere, nos uniremos para lograrlo-.

-Ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero formar una alianza contigo?-.

-Porque deseas destruir a los Power Rangers y sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, solo tenemos que trabajar juntos-Surtur extendió su mano en señal de amistad, Drago vacilo y la estrecho.

-Efectivamente, te necesito para destruir a los rangers, pero-los ojos de Drago brillaron más-solo necesito a tu poder y ahora que estas débil, lo tomare, para mí-con esas palabras, Drago absorbió la esencia y el poder de Surtur, quien lanzo un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer por completo-y ahora no solo poseo tu esencia, sino también tu esencia y tu magia-Drago libero el nuevo poder que tenía, mientras sus soberanos se inclinaban y el rey se reía de manera maligna y triunfadora.

**Templo…**

Una vez que los rangers regresaron, Alfa apareció con una nueva misión para ellos-Al parecer hay una aldea llamada Kokoyashi que ha estado sometida por las fuerzas oscuras por 8 años, necesitan ayuda cuanto antes-.

-Pues es hora de ir a liberarlos-dijo Dan-¿no creen?-.

-Estamos contigo-aseguro Shun sonriendo.

-Yo también iré, pueden necesitar ayuda-dijo Miyoko.

-Y yo también voy-dijo Troby-además de un viejo amigo mío que veremos allá, después de todo, sospecho que necesitaremos de mucha ayuda en ese nuevo universo-.

-Pues es hora de actuar ¡Al ataque Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Al ataque!-.

**Continuara…**

"_Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, afortunadamente conseguimos triunfar sobre la maldad y Asgard es libre de la tiranía, pero mientras Drago exista, los Power Rangers y los Vengadores estaremos listos para volver a la acción, espero contar con su apoyo siempre, valientes soldados que han leído este fic, nos veremos en otro momento, hasta la próxima, soldados"_

_Un aplauso para el __**Capitán América **__y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

_**AL FINAL DE LOS COMENTARIOS VOY A DEJAR ALGUNOS ANUNCIOS, PARA QUE LOS CHEQUEN, POR FAVOR**_

**Maya: **_ok, la veré en cuanto pueda o quiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues ya viste como termino esta batalla y como quedo Surtur después de perder ante el poder del Megazord, Drago lo absorbió y se quedo con su poder, haciéndose más poderoso que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_creo que si puedo hacerlo, ya veré como, pero creo que si puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_veré como le hago, pero te aseguro que lo mencionare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid: **_si no es Drago, será alguien más quien lo mencione, te lo aseguro, pero si prefieres que sea Drago también se puede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Malebolia: **_creo que necesitas un poco más de detalles de ese fic, pero antes de poder dártelos, necesito ver que piensan los demás, al final dejare algunos anuncios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_lo voy a pensar, aunque no prometo nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_creo que si puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MX: **_muy bien, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_no va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo, pero si va a aparecer más adelante, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_ya tengo pensado como será la llegada de Darkseid, te puedo adelantar que también tendrá que ver con los generales más tontos de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_veré que puedo hacer amigo, te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_ok, no entendí eso, pero me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_no te preocupes y espero que la participación de Octomus no te haya decepcionado, de ser así, no olvides que a este fic le falta mucho todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_en el siguiente capítulo será tu aparición y la de otro OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_como habrás leído, si hubo algunos problemas, pero al final, los rangers triunfaron y Drago "destruyo" a Surtur. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_cierto, un error de mi parte, lo lamento y gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste lo que pasó, espero te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_responderé tus preguntas en orden:_

_1.- MMPR, espacio, fuerza de tiempo, fuerza salvaje, dino trueno, RPM._

_2.- No._

_3.- No._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Y ahora pasemos a los anuncios:**_

_**Primero, Drago es el villano principal de mi fic, FIC, eso es lo que es esto, en ningún momento quiero decir que Drago sea más poderoso que el todopoderoso señor del cielo y de la tierra o que el mismísimo arcángel que se atrevió a desafiarlo.**_

_**Segundo, no puedo poner a villanos como SúperBoy porque veo que hay demasiada controversia con ese personaje y el mío, pero si incluiré a Darkseid.**_

_**Tercero, lamentablemente ya no recibo OC, lamento mucho cualquier inconveniente que esto les cause, pero podrán aparecer una vez que empiece mi siguiente fic.**_

_**Cuarto, lamento no haber contestado los demás comentarios que me dejaron, pero ya que siguen las controversias con SúperBoy tenía que aclarar esas cosas, pero en el siguiente capítulo los responderé todos, lo prometo, a menos, que sigan siendo comentarios de cómo sería una pelea entre Goku y Drago, lo que nos lleva en al quinto aviso.**_

_**Quinto, reconozco que yo también me he imaginado una batalla entre ellos dos, pero para eso tendría que hacer un fic sobre eso, creo que lo haré después de mis próximos proyectos, por lo que les pido de la manera más atenta y cordial posible, que ya no me muestren ese tipo de fragmentos.**_

_**Sexto, si necesitan alguna información de mis próximos fics, les empezare a dejar resúmenes de ellos a partir del siguiente capítulo, se los aseguro.**_

_**Séptimo, les pido, de la manera más atenta, que comenten sobre el fic, no solo me den sus ideas, yo las aprecio y me inspiran, hasta me dan gusto, pero también me molesta un poco que no den comentarios sobre el fic, espero no les cause molestias. **_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Ann Mora y Mary, junto mis cordiales saludos a SpawnOmega, LordDarkseid, Malebolia, Saiyajin2, Apokolips, MX, Kalibak, Ocnarf, Voldemort, Lobo, JesusST, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Una aldea en peligro

"_Hola, mi nombre es __**Bellemere, **__pertenezco a la serie de One Piece y aunque ya estoy muerta, se me permitió presentar este capítulo, ya que los rangers irán a mi mundo para salvar a mi hija de las garras de un cruel pirata, que también es siervo de los soberanos, mi hija ha sufrido mucho por culpa de ese pirata, pero sé que con la ayuda de los rangers y de los amigos de mi hija, ella y mi aldea finalmente serán libres"_

_Los sucesos ocurren durante la saga de Arlong en la serie One Piece, cuando Luffy y sus amigos se preparan para enfrentarse al malvado pirata y rescatar a Nami. _

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 Una aldea en peligro.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Los soberanos Maestro Vile, Divatox y el Maestro Xandred aparecieron en la sala del trono, donde Drago los esperaba, en sus ojos se veía que no estaba nada complacido con lo que pasaba en uno de sus dominios.

-¿En qué podemos servirle amo, gran señor de la oscuridad, monarca supremo del mal y la bestia mejor parecida en todo el universo?-pregunto Divatox.

-Cállate Divatox, no comiences con tus absurdas adulaciones-dijo Xandred molesto.

-No estoy adulando, estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Divatox molesta.

-Suficiente-dijo Drago con voz tranquila-los he llamado porque necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Xandred.

Drago uso su magia para mostrar el mundo del One Piece, pero principalmente, la aldea Kokoyashi-Esta aldea ha estado bajo mi control por 8 años, dejada al mando del pirata Arlong, pero ahora ese pirata merece un castigo severo-.

-¿Qué ofensa cometió en su contra, mi guapo señor?-pregunto Divatox.

-El muy estúpido parece haber olvidado que está en esa dimensión para traerme dolor y miseria, conquistar todo ese mundo junto con Barba Negra, pero mientras Barba Negra hace lo que le ordene, Arlong solo se conforma con tener una buena vida en ese mundo, es por eso que debe ser castigado-.

-Considérelo hecho-dijo Vile.

-Ahora vayan y no me fallen-.

-Como ordene amo-dijeron los 3 soberanos retirándose.

-Arlong, Arlong, tu patética búsqueda de una buena vida siempre me ha divertido, que lastima que ahora vas a conocer el precio por desafiarme y por olvidar cuál es tu lugar tiburón estúpido-.

**Kokoyashi…**

El portal se abrió y los rangers aparecieron, con el maestro Troby a su lado, quien comenzó a voltear para todos lados.

-¿A quien busca maestro?-pregunto Shun.

Troby no respondió, simplemente sonrió-A él, Adam-.

Miyoko solo entrecerró los ojos-El hijo de la vampiresa Selene y el híbrido Michael-.

Un muchacho de pelo negro pero corto con los ojos azules que lo caracteriza hibrido la apariencia de hibrido te lo dejo a ti y su carácter es frio pero a la hora de ayudar no dudara en ponerse en marcha.

-Maestro Troby, me alegra volver a verlo-dijo Adam inclinándose.

-A mí también Troby, veo que has logrado mantener tu sed de sangre controlada-.

-Gracias a usted, maestro-.

-Disculpa mamá, pero ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Dan.

-Adam, hijo de la vampiresa Selene y de un híbrido entre vampiro y hombre lobo, los 3 del universo Inframundo, mundo que fue destruido por Drago hace algunos años-.

-¿Drago lo destruyo personalmente?-pregunto Fabia.

-Eso creemos, ya que los habitantes de ese universo eran sumamente poderosos, por lo que Drago tuvo que haber intervenido-.

-Entiendo-.

-Ahora infórmame ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Finalmente los habitantes de esta aldea se han puesto en contra de Arlong, gracias a la inspiración del pirata Luffy, quien está dispuesto a acabar con el pirata y salvar a su amiga de las garras de ese maldito-.

-Cuida tu lengua, sea lo que sea, Arlong también es una víctima, ya que esta bajo el control de Drago, dime ¿Dónde están Luffy y sus tripulación?-.

-Logre convencerlos para que esperaran un poco, pero no se cuanto tiempo lo harán-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Troby y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras que, en Arlong Park, el malvado Arlong estaba tomando el sol frente a su piscina, disfrutando de la vida que había llevado desde que conquisto aquella isla, había sido tan fácil y casi se sentía mal, pero en realidad, eso solo lo hacía reírse más de su maldad, fue cuando un miembro de su tripulación se acerco y muy alarmado.

-¡Capitán!-.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que me estoy relajando tranquilamente?-.

-Lo sé, pero es que lo buscan-.

-¿Quién se cree tan importante como para venir ante el temible Arlong?-.

-¿Temible Arlong? Que buen chiste-dijo Divatox apareciendo, junto que Vile y Xandred-para el amo no eres más que un idiota, Arlong-.

-¡Maestro Vile, señorita Divatox, Maestro Xandred!-grito Arlong, levantándose aterrado de su asiento-que…gusto verlos, pero debieron llamar antes, habría arreglado el lugar para ustedes-.

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Xandred desenvainando su espada y acercándose a la piscina-¿Qué es este líquido azul que tiene su piscina?-.

-Es…agua-dijo uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Arlong.

-Esta no es agua-dijo Xandred, mientras tocaba el agua de la piscina y se volvía roja como sangre-esta si es agua-.

-Vaya Xandred, definitivamente eres muy quisquilloso con tu agua de río maldito-dijo Vile riéndose.

Arlong se acerco a los soberanos, inclinándose respetuosamente-Y díganme…poderosos soberanos ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?-.

Divatox sonrió, mientras volteaba a ver a Arlong-Dime algo Arlong ¿para qué te puso el amo en este mundo?-.

-Bueno…-Arlong comenzó a temblar, mientras Xandred sacaba su espada y la colocaba en el cuello del tritón.

-Creo que yo si lo recuerdo, el amo te dio la misión de conquistar este mundo y lo único que has hecho es vivir una vida cómoda y placentera-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Puedo explicarlo…-dijo Arlong aterrado.

-Pues comienza a hablar-.

-Es cierto que he estado viviendo cómodamente, pero les aseguro que no he olvidado la misión que el amo me dio-.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Y qué has hecho para cumplir con las órdenes del amo?-.

-He estado usando a la mejor dibujante de mapas de todo el mundo-.

-¿Dibujante de mapas?-pregunto Divatox confundida-será mejor que te expliques claramente o yo misma te romperé esa nariz que tienes-.

-Su nombre es Nami y tiene un gran talento para dibujar mapas, gracias a ella tengo mapas de todo el mundo y muy pronto podré usarlos para atacar los puntos más importantes de cada uno-.

-¿Eso es todo?-rugió Xandred-¿solo has hecho eso?-.

-Yo…bueno…-Arlong ya no supo que decir y Xandred preparo un golpe con su espada, cuando Vile intervino.

-Tranquilo Xandred, aun lo necesitamos con vida-.

-¿En serio? ¿Dame una buena razón para dejarlo con vida?-.

-Solo piénsenlo ¿de qué nos serviría matar a este inútil?-.

-Díselo a alguien que le interese eso-replico Xandred.

-A mí sí me interesa-dijo Arlong con la espada de Xandred todavía en el cuello.

-Tu cállate-dijo Divatox-continua Vile ¿Qué estas tramando?-.

-No es secreto que en estos momentos los rangers, en compañía de esos llamados Mugiwaras o Sombreros de Paja, vienen hacia acá con las intenciones de salvar esta aldea del control del amo-.

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Vile?-pregunto Xandred impaciente y clavando cada vez más la punta de su espada en el cuello de Arlong.

-Que podemos usar todavía más a Arlong y a su tripulación, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que esos Power Rangers Milenarios han demostrado ser enemigos más duros de vencer de lo que creíamos y también está el tal Luffy, no podemos subestimarlos-.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-admitió Divatox-supongo que podemos dejarlo vivir un poco más-.

Xandred gruñó y bajo su espada-Después de esto necesitare mi medicina-.

-Ya deja de decir eso, todos sabemos que lo que tomas no es medicina, sino Sake-dijo Divatox burlándose de Xandred.

-¿Y qué? Para mí es una medicina muy efectiva-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-dijo Vile-ahora Arlong, ve preparando a tus tropas, porque se avecina una batalla que no podrás ganar sin nuestra ayuda-.

-Agradezco su interés, pero le aseguro que los tritones…-Arlong se vio silenciado por la espada de Xandred-aceptamos gustosos la ayuda de 3 de los poderosos soberanos-.

-Eso está mejor-dijo Divatox riéndose.

Por su parte, los rangers siguieron a Adam por el camino que llevaba al Arlong Park, justo a la mitad, se toparon con los Mugiwaras, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Ussop, quienes irían a terminar con la pesadilla en la que Nami estaba desde hace años.

Luffy, quien ya estaba impaciente, estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando Adam apareció-Me alegra ver que hicieron lo que les pedí y me esperaron-.

-No fue por gusto, le prometí a Nami que la ayudaría y esperar a que volvieras no fue parte de eso-.

-Lo siento, pero mis amigos ya están aquí y listos para la acción-dijo Adam haciéndose a un lado, mientras Troby aparecia seguido por los rangers.

-¿Esa es tu ayuda? ¿Un anciano y unos niños?-pregunto Sanji, pero luego vio a Miyoko y sus ojos se convirtieron en corazón-¡Pero qué belleza!-exclamo lanzándose hasta quedar al lado de Miyoko-hola hermosa ¿Qué hace una doncella como tú en un lugar como este?-.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Miyoko confundida.

-No deberías estar aquí, se avecina una batalla muy difícil y una damisela tan delicada como tú no debería formar parte de esto-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Aléjate de mi madre!-grito Dan con cara de pocos amigos y siendo sostenido por Shun para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

-Ya déjala en paz, cocinero pervertido, es obvio que no está interesada en ti-dijo Zoro bostezando fastidiado.

-¿Quién lo dice cabeza de marimo?-.

-¡Yo lo digo ceja rizadas!-.

Un pleito inicio, mientras Dan seguía tratando de liberarse para golpear a Sanji por atreverse a mirar a su madre de una manera inadecuada.

Luffy apretó los puños y finalmente-¡Ya basta!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos-no se quienes sean, pero si están aquí para ayudarnos, entonces les doy la bienvenida ¿están aquí para ayudarnos, verdad?-pregunto viendo a Adam.

Adam suspiro-Si Luffy, están aquí para ayudarnos-.

-Ah buen-dijo Luffy riéndose.

Miyoko suspiro y se acerco a Luffy-Así que tú eres el famoso capitán Monkey D Luffy-el aludido asintió-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyoko Kuso, ranger plateada fuerza milenaria-.

-¿Ranger? ¿Qué es un ranger?-.

Adam vio a Luffy con ganas de matarlo-¿En serio? ¡Es la millonésima vez que te tengo que explicar que es un Power Ranger!-.

-Lamentablemente no hay tiempo para explicar-dijo Troby-primero tenemos una misión que cumplir, sospecho que no será solamente Arlong quien no está esperando en ese lugar-.

-Sospecho lo mismo-dijo Miyoko.

-Muy bien-intervino Dan ya calmado-pero primero tenemos que presentarnos, mi nombre es Dan Kuso, ranger rojo milenario-.

-Yo soy Mira Clay, ranger amarilla milenaria-.

-Marucho Marukuma, ranger azul milenario-.

-Princesa Fabia Sheen, ranger blanca milenaria-.

-Shun Kazami, ranger verde milenario-.

-Keith "Spectra" Clay, ranger negro milenario-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Luffy sonriendo-yo me llamo Monkey D Luffy, soy el futuro rey de los piratas-.

-Rorona Zoro, el más grande espadachín que jamás existirá-.

-Sanji, el sueño de cualquier damisela-dijo mirando coquetamente a Miyoko.

-¡Oye, deja a mi madre en paz!-grito Dan, volviendo a ser detenido por Shun.

-Yo me llamo Ussop, soy el tirador más rápido del mundo, conquistador de varias islas, el sueño de cada doncella, amo del universo y…-.

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!-gritaron Zoro y Sanji al mismo tiempo.

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo Troby-una misión tenemos que cumplir, es hora de avanzar-.

Los rangers y los mugiwaras emprendieron la marcha, topándose con los habitantes de Kokoyashi, que estaban afuera de Arlong Park listos para enfrentarse a Arlong y a sus tropas, cuando vieron aparecer a Luffy y a los otros.

-¿Quiénes serán esos chicos?-.

-No lo sé, pero parece que también van a pelear-.

-Pero son muy jóvenes-.

Nadie hizo caso a ese comentario y entraron a Arlong Park, donde encontraron a Arlong sentado en su silla, sumamente pensativo, cuando vio entrar a los intrusos.

-¿Qué quieren humanos?-.

Luffy se adelanto-¿Quién de ustedes es Arlong?-.

El aludido se levanto de su silla-Soy yo ¿Qué quieres de mí mocoso?-.

Luffy no responde y lanza un feroz puñetazo al rostro de Arlong, quien sale despedido hacia la pared de su guarida, para asombro de todos, más cuando Luffy agrega.

-No hagas llorar a mi nakama-dijo molesto.

Arlong apretó los dientes y se levanto, mientras Spectra observaba al tritón-¿Ese es Arlong?-.

-Ese es-dijo Miyoko con una mirada muy seria, una que nadie había visto y Shun lo noto.

_-"La maestra Miyoko cambio su expresión de pronto, es muy extraño"-._

Spectra saco a Shun de sus pensamientos-No parece alguien muy peligroso-dijo para asombro de los aldeanos-al menos, no comparado con las criaturas que enfrentamos siempre-.

-Eso es porque Arlong no pertenece al reino de las tinieblas, pertenece a este mundo, es un tritón y debo decir, que el cobarde más grande que jamás conocí-dijo Miyoko apretando cada vez más fuerte sus puños, al punto que parecía estar haciéndose daño.

-Tengan cuidado, porque Arlong no está solo aquí-dijo Troby-siento 3 presencias malignas muy poderosas-.

Una risa se escucho-Tan hábil como siempre Troby, eso me gusta-.

Troby miro hacia arriba, donde aparecieron los 3 soberanos, quienes aterrizaron en el suelo, mientras Troby dirigía su mirada al soberano que estaba en medio.

-Vile-.

-Troby, veo que Nekron no fue muy eficiente contigo, sigues con vida-.

-Nekron es poderoso, termine casi muerto, pero logre derrotarlo al final, aunque logro escapar antes de darle el golpe final-.

-Lo sé, el amo ha estado buscándolo desde entonces, pero agradezco que no haya tenido el poder para destruirte, ya que ese placer me corresponde a mí ¡Sombras!-un ejército de sombras ninja aparecieron de todas las sombras alrededor.

-¡Pirañatrons!-el ejército de hombres peces de Divatox apareció.

-¡Moogers, lanza fuegos!-los soldados de Xandred salieron de las grietas que habían en el lugar.

Al ver a esas criaturas, los aldeanos retrocedieron, pero Dan tomo la palabra-No se preocupen, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?-pregunto un aldeano interesado.

Dan solo sonrió-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder del Pegaso Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria!-.

Los aldeanos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso, al igual que Zoro, Sanji y Ussop, mientras que Luffy solo sonrió emocionado, más cuando Dan dijo.

-Escucha, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos soldados, tú encárgate de Arlong-.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Miyoko-tengo que darle una lección a ese tipo-.

Luffy asintió, mientras se preparaban para la batalla, justo en el momento que Nami llegaba para ver si todo saldría bien, llevando puesto el tesoro de Luffy, su sombrero de paja.

Pero nadie se podía imaginar, que dentro de poco, un viejo amigo aparecería para causarles aun más problemas que soluciones.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, es hora de que Arlong sepa lo que es la justicia y estoy segura que tanto Luffy, como Miyoko se lo demostraran, por favor, les pido que salven a mi hija y a Kokoyashi de esos monstruos, Miyoko, te lo pido como madre, porque si alguien entiende porque me sacrifique, eres tú"_

_Un aplauso para Bellemere, se lo merece porque ella dio su vida por sus dos hijas, en fin, al final de los comentarios estará el primer resumen de fic con indicaciones de OC y las parejas que tendrá:_

**Mary: **_de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, tus razones habrás tenido, respecto a mi gusto por el Yuri, aunque admito que me gusta, la pareja de Katara y Azula me empezó a gustar después de que vi un comic de ellas en Deviantart, realmente es muy bueno y por eso le agarre gusto a esa pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexanderson: **_dirás Zord Valkiria, tienes razón, se me olvido mencionarlo, un error mío, por cierto, el fic es Power Rangers Infinito porque son todas las generaciones, es como decir, que los Power Rangers no tienen fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_lo sé, pero parece que nadie les presta atención, además de que puse algunos nuevos, no sé si los notaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_lo pensare, aunque como dije, Harry Potter me decepciono después de ver su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues ya saliste ¿estás feliz? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_como habrás leído en este capítulo efectivamente así será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_de nada y gracias por los deseos de buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_ok, me alegra que te gustara y nuevamente no entendí el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_no agradezcas, eres de los pocos que me están haciendo caso en los anuncios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid: **_Nekron ya fue mencionado, aunque no por Drago, espero no haya sido inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_tú solo espera y ya verás cómo será la aparición de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_muy bien, no sé que hayas hecho para que te rompieran eso, pero esas cosas son reemplazables, no te sientas triste por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_por algo es conocido como el mal supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_claro que se me muchas, pero si la necesitas de urgencia, están todas las de las películas de Disney, canciones del payaso Cepellín, las mañanitas, las de Barney el dinosaurio, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_era de esperarse, considerando cuanto ama Tony la tecnología, respecto a Drago, aun no pierde Asgard, ya que Odín sigue prisionero en su pesadilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_desafortunadamente, Asgard aun no es libre, ya que Odín todavía está atrapado en la pesadilla de Drago, ningún universo será libre mientras él exista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Y ahora el primer resumen de mis próximos fics:_

**Transformers Piece (Crossover entre Transformers Prime/One Piece): **_mientras viajan por el océano de la Gran Línea, los Mugiwaras se ven enfrascados en la antigua guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons, quienes llegan a la Tierra en busca de las 4 llaves de acceso al Oráculo, la fuente de poder y conocimiento ilimitado, descubriendo que la clave para encontrarlos esta en el tesoro más preciado de Luffy._

**Parejas: **_Luffy y Nami (definitiva), Zoro y Robin (posible), Optimus Prime y Arachnid (definitiva)._

**OC: **_pueden ser Autobots, Decepticons, Piratas, Marinos, Usuarios de Akuma No Mi (Fruta del Diablo) o tener alguna habilidad especial._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mary, AkiraKazami97, Mikki Alexanderson, Ann Mora y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Ocnarf, Apokolips, Lobo, Saiyajin2, SpawnOmega, LordDarkseid, Kalibak, MasterVile, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Dragon-knight Alana e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Pelea en Arlong Park

"_Hola, soy __**Goku **__y aunque no salgo en el fic, por petición del público se me permitió presentar este capítulo, debo reconocerlo, esos miserables no tienen perdón alguno por todo el daño que han hecho ya es tiempo de que alguien les ponga un alto y aunque yo no estoy ahí físicamente, les doy mi apoyo, VAMOS POWER RANGERS"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 Pelea en Arlong Park.**

La batalla estaba comenzando, con todos los aldeanos de Kokoyashi observando, pero solo había dos guerreros que no hacían movimiento alguno, Troby y Vile.

-Debo reconocerlo, me da gusto ver que Nekron no fue capaz de eliminarte, ya que ese placer, me corresponde solo a mí-.

-Si tanto quieres pelear contra mí, entonces aquí me tienes-dijo Troby sin inmutarse.

Vile lanzo un rayo, que Troby desvió con su báculo, mientras sonreía de manera divertida, Vile gruño y de un salto se coloco en el techo de Arlong Park, siendo seguido por Troby, quien se coloco también en el techo.

-Si tan poderoso eres ¿Por qué huyes de la batalla entonces?-.

-No importa lo que hagas amiguito, no tienes ni idea del gran plan que el amo tiene para la princesa Yubel, ella se convertirá en la soberana más poderosa de todos, será invencible-.

-La confianza de tu amo en esa soberana puede ser equivocado, especialmente cuando Yubel es hija de rangers-.

-Pobre amiguito, no tienes ni idea del gran plan que el amo tiene en mente para Yubel, una vez que esté lista podrá pasar al siguiente nivel y ni siquiera el poderoso consejo ranger podrá detenerla-.

-Pero al menos voy a detenerte a ti, para evitar que hagas más daño-Troby se lanzo contra Vile, quien ya lo esperaba.

Por su parte, la batalla también se dividió en la parte baja, Dan, Luffy y Miyoko peleaban contra Arlong, mientras Mira y Fabia contra Divatox, Marucho, Shun, Spectra y Adam contra el maestro Xandred, mientras Zoro y Sanji contra las tropas de Arlong.

-Adam, que gusto me da verte, dime ¿Cómo están tus padres?-pregunto Xandred.

-¡Mejor, ahora que los vengare!-.

-¿Aun me guardas rencor? Tus padres tuvieron lo que merecían al atreverse a desafiar el poder del amo-.

Adam gruño y se preparo para lanzarse contra Xandred, pero Shun lo detuvo-Tranquilo, si lo atacas enojado solo conseguirás que te derrote-.

-Como digas-.

-Tenemos que atacarlo todos juntos, después de todo se trata de un soberano-dijo Spectra.

-Adelante-apoyo Marucho.

Por su parte, Arlong se defendía de los ataques de Dan y Luffy, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo de los ataques de Miyoko, quien lo atacaba con mucha maestría y habilidad.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

-Tu mayor debilidad Arlong es que siempre has creído a los humanos inferiores, además de que solo eres un bravucón escolar-dijo Miyoko, Arlong apretó los dientes y se lanzo contra Miyoko, quien dé un salto esquivo el ataque-¡Luffy ataca!-.

Luffy estiro su brazo y le lanzo un golpe a Arlong, rompiéndole los dientes, para asombro de todos.

-¡Rompió los dientes de Arlong!-.

-¡Increíble!-.

Dan se lanzo contra Arlong y le dio una patada, estrellándolo contra la pared que llevaba al interior de Arlong Park.

-Admito que son buenos-dijo Arlong levantándose-pero no crean que solo porque rompieron mis dientes me han vencido, especialmente cuando…-de las encías de Arlong surgieron nuevos dientes-puedo reemplazarlos-.

-Ya lo imaginaba, después de todo es una habilidad única de los tiburones-dijo Miyoko-pero ni creas que esto ha terminado-.

-¿En serio? Entiendo porque los poderosos Power Rangers están aquí, para salvar a estos patéticos y cobardes aldeanos, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, mocoso de goma? ¿Qué buscas ganar con esto?-.

Luffy no contesto a la primera, simplemente miro a Arlong y luego a Nami-Porque se lo prometí, le prometí que la salvaría, que te haría pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a ella y a su hogar, estoy aquí para salvarla del infierno en el que la has puesto, y aunque me cueste la vida, voy a cumplir con mi promesa, voy a derrotarte y a liberarla de tu opresión-.

Dan miro a Luffy con profundo respeto, mientras que Nami sentía deseos de llorar, algo que no dudo en hacer, mientras que Miyoko también miraba a Luffy, pensando…

_-"Tiene actitudes, sería una gran ranger"-._

Arlong se rio-¿Crees que yo la mantengo a la fuerza? Este es el paraíso para ella, es una gata en un nido de ratas, yo he explotado su potencial mejor que cualquiera podría hacerlo, si crees que puedes usarla mejor que yo, entonces estas muy equivocado-dijo riéndose.

Luffy apretó los puños y se preparo para atacar a Arlong, cuando Miyoko intervino-Es curioso, dijiste que tú las estas usando, eso me suena a que la usas para tus propios fines y no para los de tu amo-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Arlong desapareció, mientras Dan agregaba-Vaya, no creo que a Vile, Divatox y Xandred les haya gustado escuchar eso-.

Arlong comenzó a temblar, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia lo soberanos, quienes lo observaban seriamente.

-Yo…no quise decir….puedo explicarlo…en realidad…toda la verdad…no fue mi intención…-balbuceaba Arlong sin saber que decir.

-Luego ajustaremos cuentas contigo-dijo Vile-primero tenemos que deshacernos de ellos-.

-Vile tiene razón-dijo Divatox-acabemos con ellos-.

La batalla continuo, Troby y Vile se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, al igual que los demás, mientras Arlong sacaba su kiribachi (Nota: es una espada grande con sierras en forma de dientes de tiburón), para atacar a los rangers y a Luffy, quien esquivo el ataque y le dio un puñetazo a Arlong, seguido por un golpe con la espada de Dan y finalmente, una patada de parte de Miyoko, pero esta última, junto con la de Luffy, fueron las que más daño le hicieron.

-Eso y más te mereces, maldito-dijo Miyoko con odio.

-Madre ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Dan confundido.

Miyoko guardo silencio y suspiro-Se todo lo que paso en esta isla, se que Arlong asesino a la madre adoptiva de Nami y Nojiko, Bellemere, un acto sumamente cobarde, mato a una madre que solo defendió a sus hijas, no eres más que un cobarde Arlong y es hora de que alguien lo demuestre-.

-¿Y crees que esa serás tú humana estúpida? ¡Te matare igual que lo hice con Bellemere!-.

-Hay una pequeña diferencia entre Bellemere y yo-.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-Que yo he peleado con seres mucho peores que tú, por lo que se que esta será tu última batalla, bastardo enfermo-.

Arlong apretó los dientes y su kiribachi, mientras se preparaba para lanzarse contra ella, al mismo tiempo que Dan y Luffy se colocaban a su lado, pero cuando Arlong iba a atacar, un rayo derribo al malvado tritón.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Luffy.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto Nami.

Dan no necesitaba preguntarse, él sabía muy bien que solo había una persona capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Es Magna Defender-.

Efectivamente, el guerrero solitario apareció, mientras guardaba su pistola y caminaba lentamente, ingresando a Arlong Park, con la mirada de todos sobre él y al mismo tiempo, los soberanos lo miraban con furia.

-¡Magna Defender!-gruño Xandred, pero Vile lo detuvo.

-Este no es nuestro asunto-dijo Vile.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Divatox.

-Creo saber a qué vino ese tonto-dijo Vile sonriendo y viendo a Troby-¿no estás de acuerdo?-.

-¿Es amigo suyo?-pregunto Sanji.

-Bueno, se podría decir-dijo Marucho inseguro.

Magna Defender sigo caminando, golpeando con su espada a cualquier soldado maligno que se le atravesaba, al igual que tritones, hasta que quedo en medio de la batalla, ahí estuvo parado un rato y después pregunto.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Arlong?-.

El aludido miro a Magna Defender y dio un paso al frente-Soy yo ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-.

Magna Defender lo miro a través del casco, mientras desenvainaba su espada-Destruirte-el guerrero se lanzo contra Arlong, quien ataco con su kiribachi, pero Magna Defender la destruyo con un golpe de su espada, para luego atravesar a Arlong con su arma, para asombro de todos, especialmente, de los tritones-¡No volverás a llevarte una vida inocente, maldito miserable!-declaro enterrando aun más la espada en el cuerpo de Arlong-¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente estar indefenso? ¿Qué se siente estar con la mirada llena de horror? ¿QUE SE SIENTE?-.

Arlong no respondió, solo miraba a Magna Defender, parecía ser un ranger, pero era un ranger sumamente cruel y parecía que disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo, finalmente, el tritón cayó al suelo muerto, mientras Magna Defender sacaba su espada y la limpiaba.

-Ok, eso fue demasiado extremista-dijo Dan impactado.

-Se lo merecía-dijo Miyoko fríamente, mientras que Nami solo asentía, al igual que muchos otros aldeanos.

Los soberanos se quedaron impresionados, Divatox incluso opino-Vaya, Magna Defender, realmente eres un guerrero muy duro y cruel ¿Por qué no te unes al amo? Serías mejor villano que héroe-.

Magna Defender miro a Divatox con furia-No me insultes con eso, jamás me uniría al asesino de Sitka, lo que me lleva a mi siguiente asunto-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Luffy.

-No tengo idea-respondió Dan-pero conociéndolo, no será nada agradable-.

Vile sonrió diabólicamente-Pero estamos por averiguarlo, es hora de que Arlong nos dé una pequeña ayuda extra-Vile conjuro un hechizo y Arlong apareció en una forma gigante.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso asqueroso ranger!-grito molesto.

Magna Defender no le prestó la menor atención, simplemente se encamino hacia los aldeanos, mientras Dan y los otros se preparaban para invocar a sus zords, pero Miyoko los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-.

-Es mejor que se queden aquí, no sé qué hará Magna Defender, pero no creo que sea algo bueno-.

-¿Qué hará usted?-pregunto Mira.

-Yo me encargare de Arlong-.

Dan replico-Pero…-.

-Es una orden Dan-dijo Miyoko autoritariamente-recuerda que aunque seas un ranger rojo, sigo siendo tu madre y por lo tanto me tienes que obedecer-.

Dan se quedo mudo al igual que los demás-Entendido-.

-Bien-Miyoko se dirigió hacia el techo de Arlong Park-es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste maldito ¡Zord Pegaso!-el Pegaso apareció y Miyoko subió a su zord-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-el Pegaso paso a su forma Megazord y encaro a Arlong.

-Voy a hacerte chatarra-.

-Inténtalo-.

La batalla de titanes comenzó, mientras que Magna Defender quedo frente a los aldeanos y volteando a todos lados, pregunto…

-¿Quién de todos ustedes es la tal Nami?-pregunto duramente.

Al principio, Nami pensó en retroceder, pero después de ver a donde llegaba Magna Defender, decidió encararlo para evitar que lastimara a sus paisanos.

-Soy yo-.

-Eres muy valiente, es hora de que tu también pagues por tus crímenes-Magna Defender se lanzo contra Nami, alzando su espada.

Luffy al ver eso, se lanzo contra Magna Defender-¡Nami! ¡Déjala!-grito dándole un puñetazo a Magna Defender en el rostro.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Quítate!-.

Magna Defender se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, pero Dan se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué atacas a Nami? ¡Ella es una buena persona!-.

-¡No seas estúpido, ella traiciono a su gente y se unió al monstruo que asesino a su propia madre, es una sucia traidora y merece morir por ello!-.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-grito Luffy atacando a Defender.

-¡Yo tampoco!-repitió Dan.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Spectra y asintieron, pero se vieron rodeados por las sombras, pirañatrons, lanza fuegos y moogers.

-Primero tendremos que deshacernos de ellos-dijo Zoro, desenvainando sus espadas.

El Pegaso y Arlong peleaban, mientras hacían temblar la tierra, pero se podía ver que Miyoko atacaba con furia y casi con odio.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eliminarme? ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?-.

-Que ya no dañes a nadie más, nunca más-.

Arlong se rio y saco una versión gigante de su kiribachi, la cual lanzo de golpe contra el Pegaso, quien lo esquivo girando hacia el aire y pateando a Arlong justo en la nariz.

Los soberanos ya solo observaban las batallas, al menos, Divatox y Xandred, ya que Vile continuaba enfrascado en su batalla con Troby.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigan haciendo maldades en el universo! ¡Pase lo que pase protegeré a todos los universos!-.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Cómo esperas lograrlo cuando ni siquiera pudiste vencer a Nekron?-.

-Puede que no haya podido vencerlo, pero tu amo nunca vencerá a los Power Rangers-

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué crees eso?-.

-Porque tienen voluntad propia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-¿Sabes porque ellos siempre ganan? Porque nunca se rinden-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, especialmente cuando el amo supremo ponga en marcha sus planes con Yubel-.

-Eso no cambiara nada-.

La batalla continuo, al igual que todas las demás, mientras que Dan y Luffy peleaban contra Magna Defender, quien seguía determinado en atacar a Nami, quien solo miraba impresionada, no le era de extrañar que Luffy peleara por ella, pero ese chico, Dan ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-¡Háganse a un lado!-grito Magna Defender furioso, mientras lanzaba un golpe con su espada, mismo que Dan bloqueo con su espada y Luffy aprovecho para atacarlo.

-¡No te permitiré que lastimes a Nami! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-grito Luffy.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella te traiciono y estaba dispuesta a venderte a ese tiburón, no es más que una perra traicionera, la cual merece morir por su traición, especialmente por haber traicionado a su propia madre-.

-No tuvo opción-dijo Dan-tenía que proteger a su gente-.

-¿Traicionándolos? ¡Eso es absurdo, solo es una estúpida que ama el dinero!-acuso Defender, al tiempo que miraba a Nami-¡Lo sé todo sobre ti, investigue este mundo, sé que vendiste a este mocoso a un payaso, sé que te encanta engañar a idiotas para que te saquen de apuros o te den dinero! ¡SOLO ERES UNA SUCIA TRAIDORA!-.

Nami abrió los ojos completamente dolida, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, pero entonces, algo la saco de sus pensamientos, fue un nuevo golpe que Luffy le dio a Magna Defender.

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡NAMI ES UNA GRAN AMIGA, ES LEAL, CONFIABLE, ESTABA AMENAZADA Y POR ESO HIZO LO QUE HIZO!-grito Luffy golpeado a Magna Defender con ferocidad-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGARLA, ES MI AMIGA, MI NAVEGANTE Y NO TE PERMITO INSULTARLA!-.

Los golpes de Luffy llevaron a Magna Defender hasta quedar atrapado en una pared, mientras que Dan…

-Recuérdenme nunca hacerlo enojar-.

Luffy iba a lanzar otro golpe, pero Magna Defender reacciono y lo detuvo-Mocoso idiota, tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es sufrir, lo que es perderlo todo, yo sí, y creí que esa mocosa lo entendería, pero veo que no-Magna Defender golpeo a Luffy en el estomago y lo lanzo contra el suelo-pero si para castigarla tengo que liquidarte primero, entonces lo haré-Magna Defender preparo el golpe con su espada, pero Dan lo detuvo.

-Si lo quieres a él o a ella, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-.

-Que así sea-.

Por su parte, Divatox y Xandred observaban divertidos la situación, incluyendo la batalla de Vile contra Troby.

-Esto sí que es divertido-dijo Divatox.

-Cierto, pero no hay nada más divertido que ver a los rangers pelear entre sí-dijo Xandred riéndose.

-Y me muero por ver como terminara todo esto-dijo Divatox riéndose con maldad.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto termina el capítulo, pero saben, me parece que Magna Defender está exagerando, no entiendo muy bien cual sea su problema, pero estoy seguro que matar a esa chica no solucionara nada, bueno, solo espero que lo hagan reaccionar antes de que sea tarde, hasta la próxima"._

_Un aplauso para el gran guerrero Goku y ahora pasemos a los comentarios, antes del resumen del fic:_

**Nipijilguera: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, respecto a los otros personajes de One Piece, ellos aparecerán en la segunda misión que tendrán en ese universo, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

_1.- Sí, más adelante._

_2.- No creo que lo hagan, lo siento._

_Dudo que Ace salga, ya que la trama será después de los 2 años de separados y para ese momento, Ace lamentablemente, ya estaba muerto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues aquí tienes la batalla, pero dime ¿checaste el primer resumen de mis próximos fics? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_eso es simple, se puede definir de 3 formas:_

_1.- Crecí con ellos._

_2.- Me gustan más los villanos de Power Rangers._

_3.- Las historias son mucho más dramáticas que en el Súper Sentai, que son más cómicas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del destino: **_gracias por los consejos, los tomare en cuenta, por cierto, vaya nombre de usuario que te pusiste, muy imaginativo, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_creo que todo fanático de Power Rangers sabe eso, en lo personal, prefiero a los villanos de Power Rangers, ya que he visto las versiones japonesas y las series tienden a ser más cómicas que serias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid: **_pues acabas de presenciar el duelo, que apenas comienza, por cierto, se acerca la aparición de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_como habrás leído, la batalla esta librándose muy duramente, ya que Vile es un enemigo formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_¿Qué si me apresuraste? Yo no lo llamaría así precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_pues espero que hayas leído el resumen de mi próximo fic y si te siguen interesando, al final está el siguiente resumen, donde nuevamente se explica a los OC, ya se acerca la aparición de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_ok, voy a pensar en tu sugerencia, aunque me tienes que explicar a cual "Lobo" te refieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_creo que puedo hacer eso, ya que en lo personal, prefiero a la princesa Diana con el caballero de la noche, Batman, es mi pareja preferida de DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_lo voy a pensar, aunque Potter no lograra mucho realmente, ya que Astronema está completamente bajo el control de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Conner Kent: **_muchas gracias y voy a pensar en tu sugerencia, ya que se acerca la segunda parte de la aventura en el universo DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_pues ya lo verás y permíteme decirte que Vile es un soberano veterano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_mientras Odín este atrapado en esa pesadilla, Drago todavía tiene el control total sobre Asgard y destruir al rey de las tinieblas es algo…imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya lo viste y como leíste, Magna Defender esta demasiado enojado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_en primera, será la siguiente aventura y segunda, ya que los jóvenes titanes son técnicamente del mismo universo, el DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Y antes del final, pasemos al resumen de mis fics:_

**Piratas del Inframundo (One Piece): **_las aventuras de los Mugiwaras continúan en el Nuevo Mundo, sin saber que el viejo enemigo de Nami, Arlong, sobrevivió y busca venganza, para lo que solicita la ayuda de una tripulación pirata y su perverso capitán, que vienen del inframundo, Luffy deberá aprender las 4 técnicas más poderosas del universo para vencer esta nueva amenaza si quiere convertirse en rey pirata._

**Invitados: **_este fic contara con la participación de mi personaje favorito de DBZ, el gran Piccolo, con la del Maestro Xandred y su tripulación como los villanos, y los dioses egipcios de Yugioh, ya verán porque._

**Parejas: **_Luffy y Nami (definitiva), Piccolo y Robin (definitiva, ya sé que es algo extraño, pero no me juzguen), Zoro y Tagishi (definitiva)._

**OC: **_piratas, marinos o demonios del inframundo y parte de la tripulación de Xandred._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Ryu-chan, Ann Mora y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Observador del destino, Haibaku Ishida Takanori, LordDarkseid, Ocnarf, Zeus, SpawnOmega, Lobo, Kalibak, Voldemort, Conner Kent, MasterVile, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215 y NIKEguy.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. La ira de dos rangers

"_Hola, soy __**Shun Kazami **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo, nuestros problemas aumentan, ya que no solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a los soberanos, sino a Magna Defender, quien esta cegado por la ira y el odio, sin embargo, no permitiremos que en su rabia lastime a inocentes"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 La ira de dos rangers.**

La batalla en Arlong Park continuaba, Dan y Luffy seguían protegiendo a Nami de Magna Defender, quien atacaba con mucha rabia y odio, como si estuviera peleando con el mismo Drago.

Por su parte, Arlong atacaba al Pegaso con mucha ira, ya que por más que intentaba, no conseguía darle un solo golpe y eso estaba comenzando a frustrarlo, más por el hecho de que su piloto era una mujer, que no tendría más que la misma edad que Bellemere cuando la asesino.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?-pregunto Miyoko.

-¿Qué…que dijiste?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, sabía que solo eres un tiburón cobarde y hablador, realmente no esperaba más de ti-.

-¡Cállate!-Arlong lanzo un golpe con su puño, pero el Pegaso lo detuvo con su mano y comenzó a apretarla la mano de Arlong con fuerza.

-Más vale que te calmes, maldito asesino-dijo Miyoko con furia-asesinaste a cientos de personas inocentes solo porque no pudieron satisfacer tu enfermiza obsesión por el dinero-el Pegaso apretó aun más la mano de Arlong, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas y gritando de dolor, pero Miyoko no hacía que el Pegaso lo soltara.

-¡Suéltame, maldita escoria humana, suéltame!-.

-Si tú insiste-el Pegaso le dio una patada en la nariz y Arlong salió despedido hacia el aire, mientras el Pegaso sacaba su lanza.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo Arlong sujetándose su nariz.

-Yo lo llamo JUSTICIA-el Pegaso se lanzo contra Arlong, quien palideció al verlo acercarse hacia él.

-¡No te acerques!-.

Por su parte, Troby y Vile continuaban su batalla, ambos maestros se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Vile parecía estar disfrutándolo demasiado, para el gusto de Troby.

-No has cambiado Vile, sigues aprovechándote de las criaturas más indefensas que tú-.

-No me importa que pienses, todo lo que me importa es acabar contigo, de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible-dijo Vile lanzándole un rayo, que Troby desvió.

Dan y Luffy también estaban enfrascados en su lucha con Magna Defender, quien los atacaba con rabia y trataba de llegar hasta Nami, pero Luffy le dio una patada y el guerrero retrocedió, mientras Dan atacaba con su espada.

-¡No se metan en esto!-grito Magna Defender molesto.

-Si tratas de lastimar a Nami, entonces yo te destruiré-dijo Luffy desafiante.

-Eso es algo extremo, pero estoy con Luffy-dijo Dan.

-Ninguno de los dos entiende lo que es el dolor, nadie sabe por lo que tuve que pasar después de ver a mi hijo morir-.

-¡Nami y yo vimos morir a nuestra madre!-grito Nojiko molesta-¡Sabemos lo que se siente perder a un ser querido!-.

-Tú quizás entiendas mi dolor, pero ella no y nunca lo hará-.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-pregunto Nojiko furiosa.

-Porque se atrevió a traicionar a su propia madre y a su sacrificio uniéndose al monstruo que la mato-.

-¡Arlong la obligó!-grito Genzon molesto.

-Pudo luchar, pudo resistirse, no es más que una zorra interesada, una traidora, merece morir, de igual manera que Arlong y todos los siervos de Drago-.

-No te lo vamos a permitir-dijo Luffy furioso-si le haces daño a Nami, yo te destrozare y comeré todos tus pedazos-.

-Ven e inténtalo-.

El lugar comenzó a temblar cuando el Pegaso se lanzo contra Arlong, quien trato de atacarlo con su kiribachi, pero el Pegaso la destruyo con su lanza y comenzó a atacar a Arlong, al mismo tiempo que Miyoko decía…

-¡Invadiste esta isla!-golpe-¡Esclavizaste a sus habitantes!-golpe-¡Asesinaste a la madre de esas pobres muchacha!-un nuevo golpe, el cual derribo a Arlong-¡Pero ahora, es tiempo de ajustar cuentas!-.

-¿Por qué te lo tomas tan personal? ¡Bellemere no era nada tuyo!-.

-Pero era una madre-dijo Miyoko-como yo, las madres estamos dispuestas a todo con tal de que nuestros hijos estén seguros, lo que tú hiciste fue imperdonable y por esa razón, yo misma te exterminare-.

-No…esto no puede estar pasando…-.

-Es hora de que la justicia se encargue de castigarte-el Pegaso alzo su lanza-¡Pegaso a girar!-.

El Pegaso se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Arlong y comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un tornado, cuya lanza se volvió un arma sumamente letal, finalmente, golpeo a Arlong y el tritón lanzó un grito de dolor.

Arlong cayó al suelo y exploto, marcando su final, mientras el Pegaso bajaba su arma en señal de triunfo, todos gritaron felices cuando Arlong cayó, mientras que Divatox y Xandred…

-Arlong ya volvió a ser derrotado-dijo Divatox.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, es hora de retirarnos, por ahora-dijo Xandred.

-El amo querrá saber esto-dijo Divatox retirándose.

Troby y Vile continuaban enfrascados en su lucha, cuando notaron que los otros soberanos ya se habían ido, Troby entonces miro a su rival.

-¿Qué harás? Tu ejército y compañeros se marcharon-.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ya que no creo que esos dos puedan continuar peleando contra Magna Defender-Troby volteo y vio que, efectivamente, aunque Dan y Luffy peleaban con valor, no durarían mucho tiempo peleando contra Magna Defender, quien atacaba con mucha ira-que predicamento, tendrás que elegir entre seguir peleando conmigo o ir a ayudarlos-Troby no necesitaba pensarlo, él sabía cuál era su misión y se retiro-eso creí-dijo Vile retirándose.

Magna Defender lanzo un golpe nuevo con su espada, el cual destrozo una pared del lugar, Dan contraataco junto con Luffy, pero Defender los esquivo.

-Par de idiotas, no tienen idea de a quien defienden-.

-¿Y tú?-Troby apareció-mira lo que estás haciendo, así no es cómo se comporta un ranger-.

-No te metas en esto, anciano-.

-Magna Defender, siempre fuiste de los mejores rangers, solitario, Halakthy y Zordon respetaron tu decisión y nunca los defraudaste ¿Por qué comienzas ahora?-.

-Porque realmente fui un estúpido, la bondad nunca puede vencer a la maldad, no cuando esta no tiene piedad ni misericordia por nada ni nadie-.

-Por eso es la bondad, nunca matamos solo porque si-.

-No pienso matar solo porque si-.

-¡Ni lo harás!-grito Miyoko, apareciendo a un lado de Magna Defender-¡No quiero lastimarte, nunca lastimaría a un hermano ranger, pero de ser necesario lo haré!-.

Magna Defender no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que el resto de los rangers, Adam y los mugiwaras lo rodearon.

-No te permitiré dañar a Nami Swan-dijo Sanji-no se preocupe hermosa Miyoko, tampoco dejare que la lastime a usted-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Oye, deja en paz a mi madre!-grito Dan haciendo un berrinche.

Magna Defender estaba comenzando a molestarse, apretó sus puños y dio un salto-¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Magna Blaster!-el guerrero saco su arma y apunto a Nami, quien retrocedió aterrada-¡Fuego!-.

-¡Nami!-grito Luffy interponiéndose entre el rayo y Nami, dándole en el pecho.

-¡Luffy!-grito Nami corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, poderes de goma ¿recuerdas?-dijo Luffy sonriendo como siempre.

Magna Defender bajo su arma y se quedo paralizado al ver lo que acababa de pasar-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-pregunto Dan.

-¿Entender qué?-.

-Sin importar lo que hagas, todos nosotros protegeremos a esa chica, porque ella fue una víctima de la codicia de Arlong, no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, por eso merece una segunda oportunidad, todos las merecemos, hasta tú-.

Magna Defender miro a Dan-En algún momento, esa chiquilla volverá a traicionarlos, lo sé, porque se ve en su ambición por el dinero y cuando llegue ese momento, tendrá que cuidarse la espalda, porque no me detendré esta vez-y con esas palabras, Magna Defender se marcho.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto?-pregunto Genzon.

-Su vida tampoco ha sido fácil-dijo Mira-Drago mato a su único hijo, frente a sus ojos y sin que él pudiera hacer nada-.

Genzon se quedo mudo y miro a Magna Defender-Pero…ya comprendo, por eso llamaba a Nami traidora-.

-Así es, fue como si él hubiera traicionado a su hijo uniéndose a Drago, el responsable de su muerte-.

-La maldad de Drago debe ser detenida-dijo Shun-antes de que más historias como estas sucedan-.

-Lo haremos, tarde o temprano-dijo Miyoko-algún día-.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Los 3 soberanos volvieron ante su amo, disculpándose por el fracaso, pero Drago ni siquiera pareció tomarle importancia.

-El objetivo de esta misión era traerme al traidor, algo que mi mejor guerrero hizo-.

La puerta se abrió y Koragg entro, arrastrando a Arlong con él y lanzándolo para que quedara frente a Drago.

-Lo he traído como ordeno, amo-dijo inclinándose.

-Buen trabajo, Koragg-.

Arlong poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y se topo con los de Drago, dando un grito de terror, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a temblar.

-A…amo…que gusto me da verlo, pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-.

-Le ordene a Koragg que te salvara antes de que te destruyeran-dijo Drago con tono calmado.

Al escuchar eso, Arlong se relajo un poco-Oh gracias, mil gracias amo y señor de la oscuridad-.

-No me agradezcas todavía, porque hubo una muy buena razón para salvarte-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto Arlong con algo de temor.

Drago no contesto, simplemente se levanto de su trono y comenzó a acercarse hacia Arlong lentamente, sus ojos brillaban con profunda maldad, mientras Arlong comenzaba a temblar.

-Simplemente, porque hoy tenía antojo de pescado-.

-¿Qué?-.

Arlong quiso correr, pero Koragg le bloqueaba el paso, mientras Drago se acercaba lentamente al pirata y abría sus fauces.

-Hoy vas a aprender porque todas mis órdenes son leyes-.

-No…amo…por favor…no… ¡NOOO!-grito Arlong, mientras Drago lo atrapaba y comenzaba a devorarlo con crueldad, los huesos de Arlong sonaron por todo el salón, al igual que sus gritos, cuando termino, Drago se relamió los labios con su lengua de reptil.

-No estuvo mal, pero le faltaba sal-.

Una risa se escucho, mientras un invitado de Drago aparecía-Debo decirlo Drago, realmente eres un ser despiadado y cruel, me honra considerarte mi amigo-.

-Aun así, ahora comprenderás porque los rangers son tanto problemas míos como tuyos ¿no es así?-.

-Si-afirmo el misterioso individuo-pero descuida, yo me encargare de destruirlos-.

-Primero necesito que vayas a ver a la mejor soberana de todas, Yubel-.

-Como digas-.

El visitante se retiro, mientras Drago daba una nueva orden-Llamen a Venjix-.

**Mientras…**

En el mundo del One Piece, Troby se encontraba curando a Luffy y Nami, mientras que los habitantes de Kokoyashi…bueno, ellos recibieron más que ayuda de lo rangers, ya que ahora los miembros de la tripulación de Arlong estaban reconstruyendo todo lo que habían dañado por culpa de la opresión de su capitán y eran amenazados con ser encerrados en una prisión del universo 616 conocido como la zona negativa.

-¿En serio pueden encerrarlos ahí?-pregunto Fabia.

-Solo tenemos que hacer una llamada y adiós-dijo Miyoko sonriendo-eso es lo bello de tener amigos en todos los universos-.

-Nunca creí que disfrutaría tanto hacer algo como esto-dijo Genzon-pero realmente lo disfruto y mucho-.

Los rangers decidieron quedarse a la celebración, por fin, después de 8 años, Kokoyashi era libre de la tiranía, y aunque estaban divirtiéndose, sabían que aun tenían una misión, además de que Dan no parecía estar muy contento, algo que noto Mira.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Dan?-pregunto preocupada.

-No…nada…bueno, solo pensaba en…Magna Defender-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es difícil de explicar, es decir, toda la rabia que tiene en su interior ¿Cómo puede vivir con eso? Trato de matar a Nami, solo porque fue obligada a servirle a Arlong-.

-Él no lo veía así-.

-Lo sé, pero…no entiendo, a veces siento lástima por él y a veces…-Dan no supo como continuar.

-Todos nos sentimos así-dijo Mira bajando la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-.

-Es decir…su historia es muy triste, ver morir a su hijo frente a sus ojos es algo que debió ser traumatizante, quizás parte de su ira es porque se siente culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Es lo más seguro-.

-Entonces ya sé que debo hacer-dijo Dan cambiando su expresión a una de determinación-voy a ayudarlo para que se recupera, para sea un verdadero ranger-.

-Todos estaremos ahí para ayudarte-aseguro Mira tomándolo de la mano.

-Gracias Mira-dijo Dan sonriendo-pero ahora vamos a bailar-.

Y de esa forma, la fiesta por la liberación de toda esa aldea continuó durante varios días, sin embargo, al tercer día, los rangers tuvieron que volver a su mundo.

-¿Seguros que tienen que irse? La fiesta aun no termina-dijo Luffy sonriendo divertido.

-Lo sentimos, pero hasta que no derrotemos a Drago no podremos divertirnos mucho-dijo Dan-esa es nuestra principal misión-.

-Yo comprendo, nos quedaremos un día más y continuaremos nuestras aventuras mañana mismo-dijo Luffy sonriéndoles.

-Bien, fue un placer pelear a su lado-dijo Dan estrechándosela a Luffy-y lamento lo que hizo Magna Defender-.

-Descuida, me di cuenta que ese tipo no era malo, solo tiene graves conflictos-.

-No tienes ni idea-Dan se aparto y Miyoko se escucho, colocándole una mano en su hombro a Luffy.

-Es una buena chica, debes cuidarla mucho-dijo, mientras Luffy ponía cara de confusión.

-¿De qué habla?-.

Miyoko sonrió maternalmente-Lo sabrás algún día, solo espero que cuando lo sepas no sea demasiado tarde-.

Y así, Troby abrió el portal y los rangers se marcharon, en compañía de Adam, Luffy solo sonrió, mientras pensaba que muy pronto los volvería a ver, especialmente si las fuerzas de la oscuridad planeaban un ataque más a su mundo.

**Templo…**

Tommy hizo movimiento que indicaba que se levantaría de su cama, pero Alfa lo detuvo-Aun no estás del todo recuperado, Tommy, tienes que descansar más-.

-No puedo Alfa, no cuando hay mucho trabajo por hacer-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, señal de que los rangers milenarios habían regresado, algo que se confirmo cuando Salem apareció.

-Ok, los chicos han vuelto-.

-Diles que quiero verlos, ya que tenemos un nuevo predicamento en camino-dijo Tommy-esta vez, en un universo que Troby conoce bien-.

-Entendido-Alfa fue a buscarlos y al poco tiempo, los rangers aparecieron, en compañía de Troby y Adam, quien cuando vio a Salem.

-¡Adam!-.

-¡Salem!-gruñendo como un perro, Adam se lanzo contra Salem, quien emprendió la huída.

-¡No otra vez!-.

Los rangers milenarios se quedaron confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar y miraron a Miyoko en busca de una explicación, la aludida solo se encogió en hombros y respondió.

-Es mitad lobo y los lobos son parientes de los perros, y los perros odian a los gatos-.

-Pobre Salem-dijo Marucho mientras se reían del infortunio de su amigo, pero Spectra noto la seriedad de Tommy.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro?-.

-Desearía que no, pero me temo que tendrán que ir a una nueva misión-.

-¡Sí!-grito Dan emocionado-es decir ¿de qué se trata?-.

-Una de las dimensiones de los héroes más poderosos fue atacada por el propio Drago, quien capturo al héroe más grande de la historia-.

-¿Akira Toriyama? Porque me encantan sus mangas-dijo Dan sonriendo y todos los vieron significativamente-¿Qué?-.

-Tommy se refiere a Batman, el más grande detective de todos los tiempos y el mejor héroe que jamás haya existido, ya que tiene la inteligencia y la voluntad para ser un ranger legendario-explico Miyoko.

-El problema es que Drago lo sabía muy bien y por eso lo capturo-.

-¿Entienden cual es su próxima misión?-pregunto Troby-deben rescatar a Batman con ayuda de la liga de la justicia-.

-Considérenlo un hecho-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No se deben confiar, porque sospecho que esta vez, el enemigo será demasiado poderoso-dijo Troby preocupado.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto ha concluido este capítulo, nuevamente logramos cumplir la misión, pero ahora se viene una batalla más dura, especialmente cuando el maestro Troby esta tan preocupado por el nuevo enemigo, sea quien sea, el peligro será extremo"_

_Un aplauso para Shun y ahora pasemos a los comentarios, antes de que al siguiente resumen:_

**Maya: **_de eso estoy al tanto, no digo que no me guste Súper Sentai, les tengo mucho respeto, ya que sin ellos no existirían los Power Rangers, pero prefiero mil veces a los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_bueno, lo haré, pero si Runo intenta gritarme la corro, es en serio, esa niña tiene que aprender a controlar su carácter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_un poco rara, pero tiene validez, en fin, ya leíste el segundo resumen y ahora conocerás el tercero, cuando haya terminado verás el porqué les estoy poniendo esos resúmenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katie: **_gracias por tus palabras, pero no he visto la segunda parte de esa película, solo la primera y es que ya sabes que muchas veces, las secuelas no son tan buenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no te preocupes, tú échale ganas al estudio, que es lo más importante, desgraciadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_él mismo la dijo, porque siente que Nami traiciono a su madre al aceptar trabajar para Arlong, aun cuando lo hizo por proteger a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid: **_gracias por tus palabras y se acerca la aparición del gran conquistador de DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_lo voy a pensar, después de todo, mi deber es complacer al público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_ah bueno, con eso si ya se explica todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Conner Kent: **_ya he visto esa serie, pero siendo francos, yo prefiero los Teen Titans, me molesto mucho que no apareciera Batman ni la liga de la justicia en esa serie, es lo único que me gusta de Justicia Joven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_tendrás que ser más específico, ya que son varios rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_te aseguro que Darkseid dará más batalla que Surtur, respecto a Bane, ese nunca me gusto, solo era fuerte por sus dichosos súper esteroides, realmente era un tipo de puro musculo nada de cerebro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_por el momento, Darkseid será más fuerte que cualquier soberano, incluyendo a Yubel, pero cuando el plan maestro de Drago con Yubel se realice habrá una gran diferencia, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_primero, hola, mucho tiempo sin verte, segundo, feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasados, y tercero, tal vez la ponga, pero primero debo ver con cual fic continuare, pero te lo aseguro, la pondré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Magna Defender está lleno de ira y dolor, lo que lo ciega por completo, esa no es justificación para lo que hace, pero hay que comprenderlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JackSparrow: **_el gran pirata pensé en ponerlo, pero al final decidí que no, ya que no encontré el modo de acomodarlo, respecto a mi personaje favorito de DC, además de Batman, diría que Darkseid, Raven, Zantanna, Diana y el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_para eso tendrás que esperar a que aparezcan los maestros oscuros, lo cual serán muy pronto y es cierto, yo no entiendo porque a las mujeres les gusta esa porquería de Crepúsculo, como dijo el sabio Bart Simpson:_

"_Los vampiros solo muerde y chupan sangre, y no se ponen gel en el cabello como ese perdedor"_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_creo que puedo hacerlo para que se enfrente a los siervos de Drago y rescaten a Batman, aunque no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso: **_porque él lo perdió todo en manos de Drago, su planeta, su hogar, sus amigos, su gente, su hijo, Drago se lo arrebato todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kryptoniansaiyajin: **_pues creo que los Tsufuro la tendrían perdida, ya que tanto los kryptonianos como los nameks son guerreros, aunque los kryptonianos en su mayoría son científicos, se fortalecen con la luz del sol amarillo, los Tsufuro no podrían con ninguna raza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_no creo que Freezer pueda presentarlo, pero veré que puedo hacer, ya que también los villanos tienen derecho a hacerlo, aunque a su muy peculiar estilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_molestar, enfadar, c…..ar, la lista es interminable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**RangerOscuro: **_Star Wars no me importa, ni siquiera me gusta, pero reconozco que a Disney está muy obsesionado con ser el mejor, aunque admito que me gustan el escuadrón de súper héroes y los vengadores, son las únicas series que veo en Disney XD, odio ese canal, a excepción de esas series, no pueden comprar DB, porque esta es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y él no seré capaz de cometer semejante idiotez, veré si saco a las tortugas ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_Magna Defender está lleno de ira y por eso actúa así, se que no apareciste en estos momentos, pero aun queda una aventura con ese mundo, ya lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Con eso concluyen los comentarios y pasamos al siguiente resumen:_

**Venganza Gundaliana (Bakugan): **_Gundalia vuelve al ataque, esta vez, bajo el mando de una nueva gobernante, quien dice ser la hija del mismísimo emperador Barodius, los peleadores deberán unirse para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza y al nuevo bakugan que al parecer es el más terrible que han enfrentado._

**Parejas: **_Dan y Mira (definitiva), Spectra y Mylene (definitiva), Shun y Fabia (definitiva), Ace y Julie (definitiva)._

**OC: **_pueden ser peleadores o siervos de la nueva enemiga, junto con los vexos. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Maya, Miki Alexanderson, Ann Mora y Katie, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, LordDarkseid, Kalibak, Lobo, Conner Kent, Voldemort, SpawnOmega, Apokolips, MasterVile, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, JackSparrow, Blade, Mayor Zod, Haibaku Kuso, Kryptoniansaiyajin, Saiyajin2, Zeus, RangerOscuro e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Salvar a Batman

"_Hola, soy __**Runo Misaki **__y por petición del público, se me ha permitido presentar este capítulo, me molesta realmente que no haya aparecido, además de que a ese lagarto negro se le ocurrió emparejar a Dan con Mira, digo ¿Qué clase de tonto es? ¿Qué no ve nuestra serie?"_

_Oye, oye, más respeto si, cada quien sus gustos._

_Y ahora e capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 Salvar a Batman.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago estaba charlando con los soberanos Flurious y Venjix, por medio de comunicación mágica.

-¿Cómo va el proyecto murciélago?-pregunto Drago riéndose.

-Lamentablemente no logramos avanzar, amo-dijo Venjix asustado-este humano es demasiado fuerte, no solo físicamente, sino también en voluntad, no había visto una voluntad tan poderosa, además de la de los rangers, claro-.

-Y eso es muy extraño-intervino Flurious-ya que Batman no es un Power Ranger, nunca recibió el entrenamiento al que ellos son sometidos, trate de quebrarlo usando mis Gyros, pero no logre nada-.

-Yo trate de lanzarlo a mi fosa de creación de robots de ataque y aun así, no logre que se convirtiera en un híbrido-explico Venjix.

Drago escucho todo y sus ojos brillaron-Tontos incompetentes-dijo con tono tranquilo, mientras ambos soberanos se quedaron confundidos-era obvio que no podrían doblegar a Batman tan fácilmente, él no es un humano común y corriente-.

-Pero no es un ranger-replico Flurious.

-¿Y eso qué? El es diferente a cualquier otro héroe, no solo a los de su universo, sino a los de todos los universos, nadie ha sufrido lo que él sufrió, ver a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos cuando solo tenía 8 años, pero en lugar de sucumbir al dolor, juro dedicar su vida a combatir al mal y eso ha hecho, pero para hacerlo, tenía que ser más que un hombre, tenía que ser un símbolo y un símbolo no puede ser débil-.

-Significa que tuvo que pasar por un entrenamiento muy parecido al de los rangers ¿correcto amo?-pregunto Venjix.

-Efectivamente, por esa razón no es fácil doblegar su voluntad-.

-¿Por qué no lo convertimos en zombi? Solo basta una mordida o rasguño para convertirlo en uno-dijo Flurious.

-No necesito que se convierta en zombi, necesito que se convierta en un siervo de la oscuridad, que mantenga su inteligencia y habilidades, y los zombis, aunque eficientes, no lo son tanto-.

-¿Qué ordena que hagamos?-pregunto Venjix.

-Si Batman no sucumbe ante el poder de las tinieblas, entonces pongan en marcha el plan "B"-.

-¿No sería más fácil reclutar a su versión malvada, Búho?-pregunto Flurious.

-Hasta ese inútil fue vencido por Batman, hagan lo que les ordeno o sufrirán el mismo destino que Arlong-.

-¡Señor!-ambos soberanos cortaron la comunicación y un general se acerco a Drago.

-Mi señor, me acaban de informar que el nuevo maestro de las princesas Yubel y Astronema acaba de llegar al palacio de la princesa Yubel, después de recoger a la princesa Astronema-.

-Bien-Drago se rio-una vez que este entrenamiento este completo, podré hacer que Yubel pase al siguiente nivel y entonces estaré más cerca de mi meta-.

**Palacio…**

Yubel se encontraba meditando en su trono, en compañía de Xana y Ursa, Koragg había sido enviado a otra misión por Drago, una que, al parecer, era muy secreta y ni siquiera los soberanos sabían de qué se trataba.

La puerta estaba cerrada y Yubel estaba concentrada en su meditación, cuando se escucho un escándalo en el pasillo, donde estaban el resto de sus generales.

-Oye ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la voz de Mora-¡Oye, no!-grito, mientras se escuchaba una pelea detrás de esa puerta.

-¡En la cara no, en la cara no!-grito Heloise.

Después de eso, se empezó a escuchar los gritos de dolor de Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise, al mismo tiempo que una risa divertida se escuchaba, Xana y Ursa se prepararon para lo que fuera que viniera.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, mostrando primero a Elgar y Zurgane, quienes cayeron al suelo inconscientes, poco después, Mora y Heloise aparecieron lanzadas contra la pared, quedando clavadas en ella, después, apareció su agresor y Yubel se levanto al reconocerlo.

-Darkseid-dijo despacio.

El aludido sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Yubel-Ese ya no es solo mi nombre, puedes llamarme Darkseid Destroyer-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Mora desde la pared.

-Siéntete cómodo-agrego Heloise.

-Ya lo hice-dijo Darkseid, mientras avanzaba hacia Yubel-que gusto me dar verte de nuevo, princesa, la líder de los soberanos-.

-¿A qué viniste, Darkseid?-.

Darkseid sonrió-Tu amo me pidió que viniera, al parecer, tiene un gran plan para ti y tu amiga, Astronema-.

-¿Astronema?-.

La princesa del mal, Astronema, apareció, sonriéndole a Yubel-Hola amiga, me da gusto verte otra vez-.

Yubel asintió, indicándole con eso que a ella también-¿De qué se trata esto?-.

-Ya que yo soy el conquistador más grande de mi universo y de muchos otros, con excepción de tu amo, claro-dijo Darkseid sonriendo-él me pidió que las entrenara para que estuvieran listas para su gran plan-.

-¿De qué gran plan se trata?-pregunto Yubel.

-Lo sabrán cuando su momento llegue-.

-Gracias, pero no necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Yubel fríamente.

-Estoy confundida-dijo Mora.

-Yo también-apoyo Heloise.

Darkseid se rio-Por favor, Yubel, eres poderosa, pero te falta mucho para ser invencible y la guerrera que tu amo necesita para cumplir sus planes-.

Yubel apretó los puños, mientras miraba con rabia a Darkseid, pero Astronema la tranquilizo con una mirada.

-¿Qué esperas ganar con todo esto?-.

-Bueno, tu amo me prometió que si le ayudaba en esto, me permitirá destruir el mundo del One Piece, supongo que sabes que ocurrió en ese universo-.

-Todos los soberanos nos enteramos-.

-Bueno, ya que técnicamente, esa chica llamada Nami, traiciono a Arlong, por lógica también traiciono a tu amo y ya sabes que a él no le gustan las traiciones, si yo las entreno, yo podré destruir ese universo-.

-¿Por qué te interesa destruirlo?-.

-Para evitar que existan más amenazas para la maldad-respondió-creo que ya tenemos suficiente con los vengadores, la liga de la justicia y claro, los Power Rangers, tener que soportar a una banda de piratas que se opongan a la maldad será demasiado-.

-Creo entender a donde va esto, pero aun tengo una pregunta-Yubel puso una mirada fría-¿Por qué quieres entrenarnos?-.

-Porque si tu amo vence, entonces todos los seres malignos del universo también lo haremos-.

Yubel miro a Darkseid a los ojos y viceversa, mientras Astronema esperaba la respuesta de su mejor amiga y casi hermana, finalmente, Yubel suspiro.

-Muy bien, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero son órdenes del amo y deben respetarse-.

-No te arrepentirás, ninguna de las dos lo hará-aseguro Darkseid sonriendo.

**Mientras…**

En el universo DC, en la Atalaya, cuartel general de la liga de la justicia, se encontraban reunidos Diana, Superman, Shayera, Flash, el linterna verde John y Hal Jordan, el detective marciano y los jóvenes héroes conocidos como Teen Titans.

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Terra, quien volvió a unirse al grupo después de muchos esfuerzos y un nuevo miembro; Drake Jackson, de traje negro, con detalles carmesís, antifaz azul, con la habilidad de controlar el agua y el fuego.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido para ayudarnos, Robin, estoy segura que Batman lo apreciaría-dijo Diana sonriéndole a Robin.

-Ahórrate tus palabras, aun estoy molesto con Batman, pero…él me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, se lo debo a él y a Alfred-.

-Además de que te preocupas por él ¿no es así?-pregunto Diana, pero Robin guardo silencio-descuida, no se lo diré a nadie-.

-No entiendo, creí que Batman y Robin eran el dúo dinámico ¿Cuándo cambio todo eso?-pregunto Drake, siendo el miembro más reciente del equipo, no estaba del todo informado.

-Viejo, es mejor que no le preguntes-dijo chico bestia.

-Si amigo, porque Robin se molesta mucho cuando le preguntas los motivos por los que decidió ser un héroe solitario-agrego Cyborg.

-Entiendo-.

Starfire miro a Raven-¿Crees que eso sea lo correcto, amiga Raven?-.

-No sé si sea lo correcto o no, pero Robin prefiere no hablar de eso y debemos respetar su decisión-dijo Raven, pero Starfire no se quedo muy convencida.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la charla, un portal se abrió y los rangers milenarios aparecieron, aunque también contaban con la aparición de Tommy, quien aun se veía algo herido.

-Sigo insistiendo en que debiste quedarte en recuperación-dijo Miyoko.

-Soy un Power Ranger, el líder supremo, no puedo quedarme quieto mientras los otros arriesgan sus vidas, no es mi estilo-.

-Pero aun así…-Tommy ignoro a Miyoko y se adelanto hasta quedar frente a Superman, quien llevaba un traje negro, con detalles plateados (Nota: el mismo que uso en la película "La muerte de Superman").

-Saludos-dijo Superman-tú debes ser Tommy Oliver, el maestro Troby nos hablo de ti-

-Efectivamente, lo soy y tú debes ser Superman-.

-Así es, pero ¿Dónde está el maestro Troby?-.

-Lamentablemente no pudo venir, está haciendo un viaje espiritual, tuvo una gran batalla hace poco y necesitaba descansar-.

-Comprendo, pero ¿Qué me dice usted? Se ve que esta algo herido-.

-Cosas sin importancia, yo lo llamo gajes del oficio-.

-Comprendo eso, pero aun así…-.

-¿Ya lo ves?-intervino Miyoko-hasta Superman lo dice, debiste quedarte en recuperación-.

-Estoy bien-Tommy vio que Superman veía al equipo y prosiguió a las presentaciones-ella es la maestra Miyoko, miembro del consejo ranger y ranger plateada milenaria-.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Superman.

-Igualmente, pero no creas que no sé lo que tramas Tommy, deberías estar descansando-.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, en fin, continuando, estos chicos-señalo a Dan y a los otros-son los Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria-.

-Dan Kuso, ranger rojo, con el poder del dragón-.

-Mira Clay, ranger amarilla, con el poder de la esfinge-.

-Marucho Marukuma, ranger azul, con el poder del elfo-.

-Fabia Sheen, ranger blanca, con el poder de la valkiria-.

-Shun Kazami, ranger verde, con el poder del fénix-.

-Keith "Spectra" Clay, ranger negro, con el poder de la hidra-.

-Mucho gusto y ya que ustedes se presentaron en sus identidades secretas, yo soy Superman, Clark Kent-.

-La princesa de las amazonas, Diana, la mujer maravilla-.

-Flash, sin ofender amigos, pero prefiero mantener mi identidad en secreto, estoy seguro que entenderán-.

-Shayera, a secas-.

-Linterna verde Hal Jordan-.

-Linterna verde John-.

-El detective marciano-.

-Nosotros somos la liga de la justicia y ellos son los Teen Titans-explico Superman, pero Robin lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa, con el debido respeto, pero mi equipo se presentara solo-.

-Como quieras-dijo Superman sin molestarse, después de todo, sabía que aunque Robin lo negara, estaba muy preocupado por Batman, quien era un padre para él.

-Soy Robin, el joven maravilla, líder de los titanes-.

-Starfire, del planeta Tamara-.

-El chico bestia, el héroe más valiente, bien parecido, guapo, campeón de los videojuegos de todos los tiempos-.

-Soy Raven y con eso confórmense-.

-Yo soy Cyborg y bestia se equivoca, yo soy el campeón de los videojuegos-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-.

-Solo el día de hoy, te he vencido 50 veces en los videojuegos y apenas son las 10 de la mañana-dijo Cyborg sonriendo y chico bestia se puso rojo de rabia.

-Me llamo Drake, soy capaz de controlar el fuego y el agua, soy el miembro más reciente de los titanes-.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Dan-pero creo que hay que ponernos en marcha ¿no es verdad?-.

Diana asintió-Me imagino que el maestro Troby les conto lo que ocurrió-.

-Desafortunadamente si, Batman fue capturado por las fuerzas de Drago, es por eso que vinimos aquí, para salvarlo-dijo Tommy.

-Eso nos alegra, porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para salvarlo-dijo Superman-la última vez, cuando Drago ataco, no pudimos hacer nada contra él, realmente es muy poderoso, muy superior a Darkseid-.

-Por eso teníamos la esperanza de que ustedes pudieran ayudarnos a enfrentarlo-dijo Diana.

-Lamentablemente no podemos-dijo Miyoko-el poder de Drago es ilimitado, ni siquiera el consejo ranger podría vencerlo, pero no se preocupen, les ayudaremos a salvar a Batman-.

-Hay un problema-intervino Raven-no sabemos dónde lo tienen y aunque Zantanna y yo lo intentamos, no podemos encontrar su ubicación-.

-No es de extrañar-dijo Spectra-la magia de Drago es demasiado poderosa, además de que debe estar en cualquier otro universo, cualquier otra dimensión-.

-Correcto Spectra, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos en buscarlo, conociendo a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, ellos vendrán aquí y traerán consigo a Batman, eso es algo seguro-dijo Tommy.

-Solo espero que Bruno resista todo lo que le estén haciendo-dijo Diana-jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara-.

-Batman es fuerte, seguramente estará bien-dijo Robin tratando de sonar indiferente, pero muy en el fondo, estaba sumamente preocupado, después de todo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Batman había sido como un padre para él, le dio una nueva vida, le dio un propósito y aunque casi nunca estaban de acuerdo, por lo menos sabía, que podía contar con él por si necesitaba ayuda.

**Mientras…**

En un laboratorio del reino de las tinieblas, Batman estaba sujeto a una mesa de exploración, mientras que Venjix extraía un poco de sangre de Batman.

-¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?-.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto humano-dijo Venjix-ya tengo la sangre-.

-Bien, una vez que la coloques en la capsula, podremos empezar con la siguiente fase, usando los Gyros-dijo Flurious.

-No me digas en qué consiste el plan, ya lo conozco-dijo Venjix.

-Lo que sea que planeen, no funcionara, la justicia siempre vence al final y tanto ustedes como su amo serán derrotados al final-.

Flurious miro a Batman-¿Eso crees? Tú no conoces el poder del amo-.

-Cuando la gran guerra termine, todos los universos serán destruidos-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Antes de que la charla continuara, la voz de Drago se escucho y sus ojos rojos aparecieron-Actualícenme-.

-El proyecto ya está listo, solo esperamos sus órdenes para comenzar-dijo Venjix.

-Comiencen ahora, una vez que estén activados, diríjanse al universo DC, creo que el mejor lugar para probar el poder destructivo de esta nueva arma es en el hogar de Batman-.

-¿Qué hay de Yubel? ¿Nos ayudara?-pregunto Flurious.

-Por el momento ella está ocupada, solo irán ustedes dos y la nueva arma-.

-¿Qué hacemos con el humano?-.

Los ojos de Drago se dirigieron hacia Batman, quien ni se inmuto, aunque en el fondo, estaba aterrado, Drago solo se rio.

-Llévenlo también, que contemple la destrucción que esta nueva arma puede causar, estoy seguro de que le parecerá muy interesante-.

-Como ordene amo-.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto termina este capítulo, vaya, finalmente, debo decir que esto es demasiado, especialmente por el hecho de que nuevamente Dan esta con Mira, digo ¿a quién se le ocurre eso? YO SOY SU NOVIA"_

_Oye, oye, cada quien sus gustos, un aplauso para __**Runo **__y para mí, por no estrangularla, tienes mucho tiempo sin tener relación alguna con Dan, así que cálmate, pasemos a los comentarios antes del resumen:_

**Katie: **_efectivamente, pero que eso no te haga perderle el gusto a este fic, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_lo sé, pero veamos que tal esta, ya que la de Samurái, aunque buena, no tuvo el mismo impacto que Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, yo esperaba algo mejor, considerando que la franquicia volvió con Saban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_respondamos a tus preguntas por orden:_

_Serían Sanji, Franky, Brook, entre otros que aun no recuerdo bien, de igual modo en Piratas del Inframundo, en el de Bakugan, serían todos los otros peleadores chicos y que no mencione, finalmente, no es que me caiga mal, pero generalmente la escogen OC._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_no lo creo, porque uno no puede cambiar tan rápido, pero cuando Alice presente un capítulo, seguro será más calmado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Astronema: **_ella ya había aparecido, pero aquí está de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_el problema es que Magna Defender considera lo que hizo Nami una traición, para él es como si se hubiera unido a Drago, en fin, respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

_1.- Al principio, ya que la hija de Barodius también es hija de Kazarina y heredo la habilidad hipnótica de su madre._

_2.- Spectra estará con los peleadores. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_como habrás leído, Batman ha estado sujeto a terribles experimentos por parte de las fuerzas de Drago, pero nada quiebra su voluntad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kryptoniansaiyajin: **_ni Baby valía la pena, ese tipo no era nada si no podía estar en el cuerpo de alguien más, si hay un Tsufuru que vale la pena, es el Dr. Raichi, el villano de la película "el plan para exterminar a todos los saiyajin", respecto a DBM, de Sala Girl, lo sé, ese tipo es un idiota favoritista ¿sabías que hizo una Bra que es más fuerte que Goku, Vegeta, Cell y muchos más? ¿También que hizo que Bido, un sirviente de Bojack, matara a Piccolo? Ese tipo se cree fan de DB, pero solo es un estúpido aficionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Thanos: **_perdón, se me debe haber pasado, una disculpa por eso, respecto a eso, DC y DB deben ser adquiridos por alguien que realmente los sepa usar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso: **_si, lo recuerdo, una de las mejores escenas del Guasón, mis respetos a Heath Leadger, fue un genio con ese personaje, que lástima que su mejor papel fuera el último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**RangerOscuro: **_si es de la serie, quizás, si es la secuela de la porquería que hizo FOX, NUNCA. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_muy bien, pues aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_mi misión es complacer al público, ya que sin ellos, esta historia, ni ninguna otra, tendrían éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_no creo poder ingresarlo, pero veré que puedo hacer, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_creo que estas satisfecho con la aparición de Darkseid y lo que va a hacer en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid: **_creo que el villano de la película de DC va a ser Lex Luthor, mientras que la de "Man of Steel" será Mayor Zod, lo vi en Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_pues Darkseid no va a humillar a Yubel, de hecho, la va a entrenar, a ella y a Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_de nada y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_pues la aventura ya comenzó y como habrás leído, Darkseid tiene mucho que hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lex Luthor: **_hubiera sido algo grandioso, pero no veía Smallville, yo siempre he preferido más a Batman que a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_ok, la quería matar porque la considera una traidora, ya que se unió a Arlong, a la fuerza, pero se unió a él y por lo tanto, al asesino de su madre, para Magna Defender fue como si él se hubiera unido a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_discúlpate las mismas veces que me estuviste preguntando y con eso me conformo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, tus motivos tendrás y con Magna Defender, mejor eviten provocarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Clark Kent: **_pues a ver si le atinaste y como leíste, Astronema volvió, lista para comenzar su entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Waverider: **_tal vez…lo pensaré, ya que es 100% cierto, sin Súper Sentai, no existirían los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JackSparrow: **_eso si que está mal, pero por lo menos todo pasó en un susto y no a mayores, hay que dar gracias por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_así es, pero aunque ambos son de ideas opuestas, cuando llega el momento de trabajar juntos son los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**BatmanBeyond: **_lo sé, aunque siendo francos, Goku arrasaría con todos, ya que él simplemente es el más poderoso de todos, siendo capaz de ayudar a todos desde el otro mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**KingPiccolo: **_no había planteado la posibilidad de que dos lo presentaran, pero lo pensare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raditz: **_cierto, DBZ Kai es una porquería y aunque he leído el comic DBM, el tipo, Sala Girl, es un idiota que no sabe nada de DBZ. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_primero tengo otros proyectos, entre ellos los que tengo en el resumen que estoy dando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_tal vez si, aunque tendrían que usar todas sus fuerzas, Freezer era un tirano especial y es más o menos eso que enfrentaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias por comprender, ya verás de que se trata, en fin, ya apareció el invitado de Drago, pero aun queda ver que tiene planeado para Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Cell: **_pues aquí tienes a Astronema también, para ella Drago tiene algo más en mente, después de todo, cuando Yubel ascienda, se necesitara una nueva líder de los soberanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_creo que puedo hacerlo, lo pensare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Y ahora pasemos al siguiente resumen, disfrútenlo:_

**Torneo Multiverse (Multicroosover entre las siguientes series: Transformers Prime, One Piece, Ben 10, La leyenda de Aang, Naruto, DC (Liga de la Justicia), Marvel (Los Vengadores), Harry Potter, Code Lyoko, Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin, Espacio, Fuerza de Tiempo, Dino Trueno, Fuerza Mística y RMP): **_como su nombre lo indica, será un torneo entre todos estos universos, una batalla final entre el bien y el mal, organizado por la reina Halakthy y el rey Drago en un universo alterno, donde no hay vida, pero los principales de la historia serán los de One Piece._

**Parejas: **_Luffy y Nami (definitiva), además de otras que ya pensare._

**OC: **_pueden ser de cualquiera de los universos participantes, con un límite de 6 OC por universo, para evitar que suceda algo mismo que con Bakugan._

**Nota: **_sé que muchos se preguntara porque no incluyo a DBZ, pero admitámoslo, si ellos estuvieran no habría emoción, ya que ganarían fácilmente el torneo._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Katie, Maya, Ryu-chan, Mikki Alexandersson, Astronema y Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Kryptoniansaiyajin, Thanos, Haibaku Kuso, RangerOscuro, Voldemort, Kalibak, Lobo, MasterVile, LordDarkseid, Saiyajin2, Mayor Zod, Apokolips, Lex Luthor, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Clark Kent, Waverider y JackSparrow, SpawnOmega, BatmanBeyond, KingPiccolo, Raditz, Observador del Destino, TimeLord, Iron Mario, Cell y Broly.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Ejercito de Batmans

"_Hola, soy __**Julie Makimoto**__ y esta vez, por petición del público, se me ha permitido presentar este capítulo, lo cual es todo un honor, me molesta la crueldad del reino de las tinieblas, especialmente de su amo, pero ya recibirá lo suyo, después de todo, los rangers cuentan con Dan y mi amigo nunca se rendirá sin pelear, aunque me preocupa que tiene pensado hacer ese villano con Yubel, pero creo que hay que esperar"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 El ejército de Batmans.**

Flurious y Venjix aparecieron en Ciudad Gótica, en compañía de Batman, quien trataba inútilmente de liberarse para detenerlos.

-No te esfuerces, la magia del amo es demasiado poderosa para un simple humano como tú-dijo Venjix-ahora solo quédate y contempla el caos que está por iniciar-.

-No importa que hagan, la justicia siempre vencerá al final-aseguro Batman con tono desafiante-especialmente si los miembros de la liga de la justicia han reclutado a nuestros nuevos aliados-.

-¿Nuevos aliados?-pregunto Flurious-ah, hablas de los rangers, si, es posible que estén aquí, pero hasta ellos son débiles contra nuestras fuerzas, creo que es hora de activarlos-Flurious saco sus Gyros y los conecto a una maquina-tu turno Venjix-.

Venjix se acerco, mientras sus engranes comenzaban a girar, para después lanzar un rayo de información sobre las maquinas.

-¡Ahora despierten ejército mío!-.

Y Batman quedo ante el nuevo ejército del reino de las tinieblas, abriendo los ojos al ver a esas creaciones.

**Atalaya…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, mientras Superman veía a Tommy-Al parecer tenías razón ¿Dónde es la emergencia?-.

-Por lo que se ve en las computadoras, es en ciudad Gótica-informo Shayera.

-Bruno, tiene que estar ahí-dijo Diana.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos a rescatar a Batsy-dijo Flash sonriendo divertido.

-Cuenten con nosotros-dijo Dan-es hora de volver a patearle el trasero a las fuerzas de Drago-.

Superman suspiro-Supongo que tendré que avisarle a Lois que llegare tarde a casa, de nuevo-.

-¿Eso te preocupa?-pregunto John.

-Un poco, creo que se siente algo desplazada, pero…es mi mejor amigo, no puedo darle la espalda-.

-Gracias-dijo Diana sonriendo-estoy seguro de que Bruno lo apreciara-.

-Ya no perdamos más el tiempo-dijo Robin y rápidamente, se pusieron en marcha.

**Ciudad Gótica…**

La gente huía aterrada, mientras rayos y misiles surcaban los cielos, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, desde el techo de un edificio, los dos soberanos y Batman presenciaban todo.

-¿Qué te parece la ironía del asunto?-pregunto Flurious con placer-casi eres responsable de esto, bueno, eres completamente responsable de esto-.

-Sin importar lo que hagan, al final fracasaran-dijo Batman sin asustarse.

-Ya veremos-dijo Venjix con maldad, un ruido en el cielo llamo la atención de los 3 y una nave de la liga de la justicia apareció, seguida por una de los titanes.

-Y creo que su fracaso esta cerca-.

Desde la nave, Miyoko alcanzo a ver a los dos soberanos-Son Venjix y Flurious-.

-Muy bien ¿y ellos quienes son?-pregunto chico bestia por la radio.

-Dos de los soberanos del reino de las tinieblas, Venjix, el virus de computadora que se salió de control y se descargo en ese cuerpo mecánico, astuto, malévolo y casi inmortal, mientras que Flurious, un hombre de hielo, frío, calculador, desalmado y capaz de traicionar a su propio hermano-explico Tommy.

-Y creo que el prisionero debe ser Batman ¿no es así?-pregunto Marucho.

-Efectivamente-dijo Diana apretando con fuerza los controles de la nave-si le hicieron algún daño, yo…-.

-Eh…no creo que le hayan hecho algún daño, más bien, diría que lo copiaron en versión robótica-dijo Mira.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Superman y Mira señalo al frente.

Un Batman robótico salió de la nada y destruyo las alas de la nave, la cual comenzó a caer en picada, Superman salió y la detuvo para evitar que se estrellara sobre gente inocente.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo limpiándose el sudor, mientras todos bajaban de la nave, seguidos por la de los titanes.

-Cielos ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto bestia.

-Supongo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, miren-dijo Shun.

Un total de 7 de robots de Batman aparecieron, eran de varios colores, azules, negros, plateados, dorados, blancos, rojos y verdes, al ver eso, Tommy tomo la iniciativa.

-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Dino Trueno Dame el Poder, Ja! ¡Brachio Poder, Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Esfinge Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Amarilla!-.

-¡Poder del Elfo Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la Valkiria Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Blanca!-.

-¡Poder del Fénix Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Verde!-.

-¡Poder de la Hidra Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder del Pegaso Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Plateada!-.

-¡Power Rangers Unidos!-exclamaron los 8 rangers que estaban listos para enfrentar una nueva batalla, en compañía de nuevos héroes.

-Cielos, no sé que hicieron, pero me gusto-dijo Cyborg.

Diana no hablaba, solo miraba alrededor, a todos los robots de Batman que había-¿Qué son estas monstruosidades?-.

-¿Monstruosidades?-pregunto Venjix ofendido-están presenciando las maravillas de la ciencia y el poder del amo-.

-Así que para esto necesitaban a Batman ¿no es así?-cuestiono Tommy.

-Originalmente no-dijo Flurious-el plan era romper su voluntad y convertirlo en un híbrido, un sirviente más del amo, pero no contábamos con una cosa-.

-Que la voluntad de Batman es la más fuerte de todos los universos-dijo Superman seriamente.

-Lo comprobamos y debido a eso, el amo decidió crear una nueva versión de Batman, formas robóticas y que tienen su voluntad inquebrantable, su inteligencia y son 100% malvados y leales al amo-dijo Venjix-muy superiores a todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-Flash se lanzo a toda velocidad contra los robots, pero el Batman rojo se lanzo a una velocidad mayor y derribo a Flash-¿Qué?-.

-Oh si, también les dimos los poderes de cada miembro de la liga, haciéndolos más poderosos que ese humano-.

-¿Y por qué de diferentes colores? ¿Es un tributo a los rangers?-pregunto Dan con ironía.

-No te confundas, ranger repugnante-acuso Venjix-cada color representa el poder que posee, por ejemplo, el rojo tiene la súper velocidad, el plateado la fuerza de Superman, el dorado las habilidades amazónicas de Diana, el azul las habilidades del detective marciano, el verde el poder de los linternas verdes, el blanco los poderes de Shayera y el negro las habilidades de Batman, considérenlo un regalo de nuestra parte-.

Los Batman robóticos avanzaron lentamente, mientras los rangers, a la liga de la justicia y los titanes se preparaban para la batalla, pero ambos soberanos no pensaban quedarse así como así.

-¡Frisadores!-.

-¡Trituradores!-.

Los soldados de cada soberano aparecieron, mientras se unían a la batalla, al mismo tiempo, que la gente de ciudad Gótica era evacuada del lugar lo más rápido posible.

**Mientras…**

En un asteroide lejano, Yubel y Astronema eran sometidas a su entrenamiento, en ambas se veía el cansancio y un poco de sangre salía de sus bocas, pero aun así, estaban dispuestas a continuar.

-Tienen mucho potencial, casi podrían ser heroínas-dijo Darkseid-ahora entiendo porque su amo las prefiere tanto-.

-Ahórrate lo cumplidos y continuemos con el entrenamiento-dijo Yubel.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que esto continúe-afirmo Atronema.

-Muy bien, recuerden, busquen el mal dentro de ustedes, canalicen esa energía maligna y luego libérenla-Yubel y Astronema se lanzaron contra Darkseid, quien se defendió de los ataques de ambas y las derribo-solo hasta que estén llenas de odio podrán vencerme-.

-¿De qué hablas? Ambas estamos llenas de odio-dijo Yubel levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Por eso somos las soberanas preferidas del amo-acuso Astronema.

-No están llenas de odio, su maldad y poder supera a lo demás soberanos, pero no están completamente llenas de odio-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-.

-Es simple, aunque lo nieguen, tú Yubel, tratas de convencer a tu hermano de unirse a ti-.

-Y he jurado que si se sigue rehusando lo destruiría-.

-Solo son palabras, has tenido cientos de oportunidades para destruirlo y no lo has hecho, entiendo porque Koragg no lo hace, pero tú tienes otros motivos, porque no tienes el valor para acabar con tu hermano, ni con tu madre, no les tienes el odio suficiente para hacerlo-Yubel se enfureció y lanzo un golpe contra Darkseid, pero este lo detuvo-¿lo ves? Eres demasiado débil-dijo golpeándola en el abdomen.

-¡Yubel!-grito Astronema, mientras sujetaba su báculo y atacaba a Darkseid, quien detuvo el golpe.

-En cuanto a ti, culpas a tu hermano por lo que le ocurrió a tu hija, pero no lo has llegado a odiar lo necesario para destruirlo, quieres vengarte, pero no te atreves a destruirlo-Darkseid lanzo a Astronema contra Yubel y ambas rodaron por el suelo-ninguna de las dos tiene el odio suficiente y por eso nunca podrán vencerme, y su amo nunca triunfara en esta guerra-.

Yubel y Astronema comenzaron a temblar de rabia, alzaron las miradas al mismo tiempo y sus ojos deprendían un destello verde, mientras un aura del mismo color comenzaba a rodearlas, para asombro de Darkseid.

-¡Te enseñaremos quien es débil!-.

-¡Pagaras por tus insolencias pedazo de conquistador inservible!-.

-¡Oricalcos!-ambas princesas lanzaron su poder al mismo tiempo, Darkseid trato de detener el impacto, pero aunque no le hizo mucho daño, logro lanzarlo contra una pequeña columna de piedras que estaba en el asteroide, mientras las princesas caían de rodillas exhaustas.

-Eso si me gusto-reconoció Darkseid-tienen mucho potencial, más de lo que había esperado, ambas se convertirán en el arma más poderosa de su amo-.

Yubel y Astronema respiraban agitadamente, y dando una profunda respiración, se incorporaron.

-Estamos listas-dijo Yubel.

-Y esta vez las cosas cambiaran un poco-dijo Astronema.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo serán diferentes, exactamente?-.

-Que esta vez serás tú quien termine en el suelo "maestro"-dijo Yubel.

-Y nosotras nos burlaremos de ti, "maestro"-agrego Astronema.

Darkseid sonrió de manera satisfactoria, mientras pensaba-_"Están aprendiendo, muy pronto estarán listas para el gran plan de Drago"-._

**Ciudad Gótica…**

La batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad comenzó, los frisadores y trituradores marchaban por la ciudad causando pánico, pero siendo repelidos por los rangers, al mismo tiempo que se dividían para la batalla contra los 7 Batman.

Superman se enfrentaba al Batman plateado, el cual era tan fuerte como él o incluso más, mientras Diana luchaba contra el dorado, Flash con el rojo, Shayera con el blanco, John con el verde, el detective marciano con el azul y el negro contra Robin, quien estaba asombrado porque ese robot era igual de hábil que el Batman original.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-declaro Dan, mientras sacaba su espada, solo para ser interceptado por Venjix.

-Vaya, vaya, el hermano de la princesa Yubel, que emocionante-.

-Venjix, el soberano maquina-.

-Veo que sabes algo de mí-.

-Aunque no lo parezca, estudie muy duro para ser un Power Ranger-.

-Ojala le pusieras el mismo interés a los estudios escolares-dijo Miyoko, mientras se reía.

-¡Mamá!-grito Dan evadiendo un golpe de Venjix y atacándolo.

Superman, quien era el más cercano, escucho eso y le dio un golpe al Batman plateado, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Mamá?-.

-Así es, soy su madre-dijo Miyoko.

-¿Y lo dejaste ser un ranger?-.

Miyoko destruyo a un triturador y golpeo a frisador antes de contestar-No fue sencillo, pero él probo su valor y su fuerza, no tuve muchas excusas para evitar que lo fuera-dijo despedazando a otro triturador-no me agrada aun esta idea, pero…debo reconocer, que es un gran líder y un buen ranger-.

-Entiendo-Superman comenzó a pensar en su hijo, a quien no le permitía seguir con la "vocación" de la familia, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, porque el Batman plateado volvió al ataque.

El resto de los rangers se enfrentaba a Flurious, ayudados por los titanes, gracias al poder de Drake, Flurious tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que el poder de fuego del nuevo titán era muy efectivo.

-Bien hecho, novato-dijo Cyborg sonriendo.

-Gracias y no me llames novato-.

-No se confíen-dijo Spectra-ya que Flurious es un soberano con la habilidad de transformarse-.

-¿Transformarse?-pregunto Starfire, mientras Flurious se reía.

-Vaya, veo que los rangers conocen esa parte de mí, efectivamente, algunos soberanos como Trakeena, Bansheera, Amo Org, Mesogog, Dai Shi y yo, tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos, pero preferimos evitar hacerlo, por lo general, nunca es necesario, pero creo que les daré el lujo de ver mi transformación ¡Oricalcos!-usando el poder maligno del Oricalcos, Flurious se transformo, convirtiéndose en un monstruo de nieve más aterrador.

-Bien, esa no me la esperaba-dijo bestia.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Spectra?-pregunto Fabia.

-Esperen ¿Por qué Spectra es el líder ahora?-pregunto bestia.

-Porque soy un ranger y tengo conocimientos sobre los soberanos, algo que dudo mucho que tú tengas-.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Raven.

-Eso y el hecho de que bestia no tiene ningún conocimiento útil-dijo Cyborg riéndose.

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto, sé que a los bebes los trae la cigüeña! ¿Qué te parece eso Cyborg?-pregunto bestia sonriendo triunfante.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras Mira se acercaba a Raven y le susurraba-¿Esta drogado?-.

-A veces creo que sí y a veces no-.

Flurious lanzo un rayo contra los dos equipos de héroes, quienes giraron por el suelo y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Pero, además de los miembros de la liga de justicia que tenían muchos problemas enfrentándose a los clones robóticos de Batman, al igual que Robin, Dan también tenía algunos problemas con Venjix, a quien atacaba con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Golpéame, golpéame con fuerza!-retaba Venjix, al mismo tiempo que se reía de forma divertida.

-¿Cómo puedes resistir tanto castigo?-.

-Mi cuerpo está hecho de una aleación de titanio y vibranium, los dos metales más duros del universo, al igual que el de mi hermana, Maquina y el idiota de mi cuñado, Mondo-.

-Vaya ¿todos los soberanos se odian mutuamente?-.

-Tenemos conflictos-Venjix lanzo un relámpago contra Dan, quien se protegió con su espada, pero Tommy lo desvió con su Brachio Vara, pero apenas lo hizo, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Maestro!-grito Dan acercándose al ranger negro-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Descuida, solo fue un pequeño dolor, no es nada serio-.

Venjix se rio-Vaya, vaya, el poderoso Tommy Oliver se encuentra lastimado y viene a pelear, que valor o que estupidez-.

-Lo que tu opines no me importa, Venjix-Tommy se levanto, mientras alzaba su arma, pero Dan se interpuso.

-No está en condiciones maestro-.

-Puedo con esto y más-.

-Eso lo veremos-Venjix preparo un nuevo rayo, cuando varios más lo golpearon, haciéndolo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

Dan sabía muy bien quién era el responsable y efectivamente, caminando por las calles, apareció Magna Defender, alzando su espada.

-Veo que llegue justo a tiempo, es hora de comenzar a trabajar-dijo con tono amenazador, mientras Dan solo esperaba que no hiciera algo malo.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, con esto se termino este capítulo, realmente espero que les haya gustado, a mí me dejo en suspenso, especialmente con la aparición del gruñón, espero que no intente nada malo otra vez, yo soy Julie Makimoto, diciéndoles que si quieren saber que sigue, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo"_

_Un aplauso para la optimista y alegre Julie, me alegra que no tuviera el carácter de Runo, pero en fin, pasemos a los comentarios antes que el resumen:_

**Astronema: **_por el momento no estoy recibiendo OC, pero descuida, en el siguiente capítulo será el último resumen y les daré una noticia que de seguro les dará en que pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_no realmente, yo prefiero hacer fics de series de TV que de videojuegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_por eso no quería que presentara un capítulo, fue difícil sacarla del estudio, tuve que llamar a seguridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no puedo creer eso, Batman es el mejor héroe del mundo y solo es aterrador para los criminales, respecto a Runo, tuve que pedirle a seguridad que la echaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bloody Angel: **_creo que puedo hacer algo con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_claro que la va a cantar, pero primero debe terminar esta pequeña aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kira21: **_desafortunadamente si, nadie se libra de la calaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_eso depende de ustedes, pero primero voy a poner el último resumen, un aviso y una vez que se decida el siguiente fic, pondré las reglas de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JackSparrow: **_lo habría tenido, pero con el entrenamiento de Darkseid eso desaparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_francamente me daba igual, pero reconozco que me gusto más el traje negro que el azul, ya que ese lo hacía ver demasiado gringo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_aun no sé cuando lo publicare, de hecho, no se con que fic continuare, pero descuida, ya tengo un plan para saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Clark Kent: **_se quedara en la página por el momento, ya que aun no estoy recibiendo OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_muy bien, pero primero tengo que ver con cual fic seguirá, descuida, ya sé como averiguarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kryptiniansaiyajin: **_ok, solo tengo que ver que fic va a seguir, y ya se como decidirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raditz: **_entiendo, solo espera a que vea que fic seguirá con lo que planeo, pero pregunta ¿Kirby? ¿El globito rosa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_bien, pero espera a ver que fic va a seguir, ya sé como escoger al que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ya fuiste testigo del plan de Drago con la sangre, crear robots de Batman y que tuvieran su voluntad y habilidades, así como las de los otros héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Thanos: **_solo espera a ver que fic sigue y si es el torneo, las reglas de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_muchas gracias por eso y efectivamente, se está haciendo mención de esa parte de la vida de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_para mí el mejor es el Batman original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Cell: **_aun falta saber si ese fic sigue, pero ya tengo decidido como escoger eso, ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_creo que con eso basta, por ahora y respecto a Yubel, falta poco para averiguarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_a mí también, pero siento que le falto ver a Batman y a los miembros de la liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_eso depende de ustedes, ya que son los que crean a los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no realmente, simplemente recuerdo como era la relación de esos dos, especialmente cuando se trataba de videojuegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_muy bien, solo espera un poco para saber con que fic continuare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_lo había pensado, pero admitámoslo, ellos ganarían fácilmente el torneo y trato de que sea emocionante, pondré a Piccolo como un miembro de los encargados del torneo, ya que es mi favorito, respecto a Ben 10, créeme, le tengo pensado algo muy serio a ese presumido chamaco del reloj y soy más fan de DBZ que el idiota que creo DBM, ya que él no sabe nada de la serie, hace a Bra más fuerte que Goku y los demás y que idiotas venzan al gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ginyu: **_se que no suena justo, pero quiero que sea emocionante y Goku ganaría fácilmente el torneo, porque es el mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**DarthSidius: **_muy bien, solo tengo que esperar a ver con que fic seguiré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no creo poder hacer algo como eso, pero lo pensare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_solo tengo que ver que fic seguirá antes de poder aceptar OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Piccolo: **_solo tengo que ver que fic seguirá antes de poder aceptar OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ben 10 Z: **_solo tengo que ver que fic seguirá antes de poder aceptar OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Doomsday: **_solo tengo que ver que fic seguirá antes de poder aceptar OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Ahora pasemos al penúltimo resumen:_

**Retorno del Pasado (One Piece): **_9 piezas piratas, 9 señores piratas que aprisionaron a la gran bestia del mar, el gran Leviatán, pero una pirata despiadada busca liberarla y acabar de una vez por todas con el mundo entero._

**Parejas: **_Luffy y Nami (definitiva)._

**OC: **_piratas, miembros de la marina, usuarios de Akuma No Mi o no._

**Invitados: **_Jack Sparrow como señor pirata y Yubel como la villana._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astronema, Mikki Alexandersson, Maya, Ann Mora, Bloody Angel, Mary y Kira21, junto mis cordiales saludos a MasterVile, JackSparrow, Mayor Zod, Voldemort, Clark Kent, SpawnOmega, Kryptiniansaiyajin, Raditz, TimeLord, Dragon-knight Alan, Thanos, Kalibak, Apokolips, Cell, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, NIKEguy, Moon-925, Kal El, Vegeta, Ginyu, DarthSidius, Nanashi No Gombee, Saiyajin2, Piccolo, Ben 10 Z y Doomsday. **_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. El mejor detective

"_Hola, soy __**Alice **__y ahora me toca presentar un capítulo…cielos, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo como esto…bueno, solo les puedo decir que tanto __**Dragón **__como yo esperamos que les guste el capítulo, ya que se esfuerza mucho por complacer a su público"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 El mejor detective.**

La aparición de Magna Defender preocupo a la mayoría, especialmente a Dan, quien aun sosteniendo a Tommy, le cuestiono…

-¿A qué viniste Magna Defender?-.

El aludido ni volteo a verlo cuando respondió-Aunque no lo creas, vine a salvar a Batman-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Él y yo somos muy parecidos, ambos vimos morir a nuestros seres amados justo frente a nosotros, pero a diferencia de esa traidora de Nami, él dedica su vida a hacer pagar a quienes hacen el mal, alguien así, merece mi respeto y por lo tanto, lo voy a liberar-.

-Estoy de acuerdo en todo-dijo Dan-excepto en que Nami era una traidora…-Dan iba a replicar, cuando Tommy lo detuvo.

-No es el momento, agradezcamos que vino a ayudarnos-.

Venjix se rio-Como si un ranger más hiciera la diferencia contra nosotros, como tu hijo, Magna Defender, vas a perecer-.

-Eso lo veremos-Magna Defender saco su espada y se lanzo a la batalla, mientras que Tommy sujetaba a Dan de la muñeca.

-Escucha, tenemos que liberar a Batman, tú y Defender encárguense de Venjix, mientras yo lo libero-.

-Pero maestro…-.

-Dan, hasta yo reconozco que no estoy en condiciones para pelear, pero si para liberar a Batman, haz lo que digo-.

Dan se quedo en silencio y asintió-Tenga cuidado maestro-.

-Ustedes también-dijo Tommy, para hacerle una señal a Miyoko, con la cual le indicaba el plan y la ranger plateada asintió.

Venjix golpeo a Magna Defender, arrojándolo muy lejos, después preparo un rayo, pero Dan lo intercepto.

-¿Qué haces? No necesito tu ayuda-dijo Magna Defender molesto.

-No desde mi punto de vista, desde donde yo lo vi, te estaban apaleando-dijo Dan.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te harás a un lado o yo mismo te rebanare el cuello-.

-Inténtalo si puedes-dijo Dan furioso.

Venjix se rio-No pueden pelear contra mí si se la pasan peleando entre ustedes-.

Dan devolvió la mirada a Magna Defender-Escucha, sé que no te gusta trabajar conmigo o con cualquiera de nosotros, pero se trata de un soberano, tú solo no podrás vencerlo, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?-Dan le ofreció la mano a Defender.

-Bien, tregua-dijo molesto.

Así, ambos rangers se prepararon para enfrentar a Venjix, mientras los demás combatían a Flurious, los frisadores, trituradores y a los 7 Batmans robóticos, mientras que Tommy subía por las escaleras del edificio para rescatar a Batman, debido a que aun no estaba del todo recuperado físicamente, tuvo que tomar el camino largo.

-Ni siquiera ponen un elevador-dice recuperando el aliento y relajando sus músculos-rayos, no puedo darme por vencido, un Power Ranger nunca se rinde-diciendo eso, continuo subiendo, ignorando los dolores que de pronto sentía.

Desde su posición, Batman observaba la batalla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse y analizaba la situación.

Esos robots eran sumamente hábiles, de eso no había duda, no solo tenían su inteligencia, tenían su voluntad inquebrantable y el poder de los miembros fundadores de la liga de la justicia.

-Si esto continua así, la liga de la justicia pronto será derrotada, al igual que los titanes y los rangers, deben tener alguna debilidad-.

Batman observaba a los robots, sus movimientos, sus estrategias, todo, eran exactamente igual a las suyas, con excepción de los poderes extras que les dieron.

Fue entonces que recordó que para su creación, habían usado su sangre, era por eso que tenían esa voluntad tan inquebrantable, esa inteligencia, todo era suyo, pero si era su sangre la que los alimentaba, entonces había una forma, no para destruirlos, sino para usarlos en contra de esos dos soberanos, fue cuando la puerta del techo se abrió y Tommy apareció.

-Por fin llegue-Tommy vio a Batman-resista detective, en seguida lo liberare-Tommy saco su Brachio Vara, cuando 3 frisadores y 3 trituradores le bloquearon el paso-ya me parecía que era demasiado fácil-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

La batalla comenzó, Batman observo los movimientos de Tommy, su determinación, su espíritu indomable, era un verdadero héroe, pero aunque sus movimientos eran buenos, notaba que le costaba hacer alguno, afortunadamente, ya había acabado con todos los soldados cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Batman.

Tommy tomo aire-Si, solo necesito…recuperar el aliento-levantándose-descuide, en seguida lo liberare-y con un golpe de su arma, logro liberar al gran Batman, para casi desplomarse en el suelo, siendo sostenido por Batman.

-No debió arriesgarse tanto-dijo Batman.

-Soy un Power Ranger, es mi deber ayudar a quien lo necesite, no me importa si termino herido o muerto-recalco Tommy.

Batman lo miro con profundo respeto, pero no hubo tiempo de responder, ya que un estruendo llamo la atención de ambos héroes, Batman se incorporo y Tommy trato de hacer lo mismo, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear-.

-No hay muchas opciones, tengo que ayudarlos-.

-No será necesario, tengo un plan, podremos terminar con esto sin la necesidad de pelear-.

-¿De qué habla?-.

-Confíe en mí, si tengo razón, podremos terminar con esto sin tener que pelear-.

Tommy asintió y Batman se dirigió a la batalla, donde las cosas no iban nada bien, ya que los soberanos y sus robots de Batman atacaban con mucha ferocidad a los héroes, los miembros de la liga de la justicia eran superados por el poder y la inteligencia de los robots Batman.

-No puedo creer esto-dijo Flash-Batman no tiene súper poderes y sus robots nos están dando una paliza-.

-Ya me duele la quijada de tanto atacarlos-dijo chico bestia.

-Si no pensamos en algo pronto, este será nuestro fin-dijo Drake-trate de darles un corto circuito con el agua, pero ni eso funciono-.

-Tontos, mis maquinas están por encima de sus patética tecnología humana, este será su final-dijo Venjix.

-Podríamos congelarlos y tenerlos como estatuas vivientes-dijo Flurious-Magna Defender y Miyoko Kuso serán grandes trofeos para el amo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Magna Defender.

Antes de que los soberanos dieran la orden final, el Batman original apareció desde el techo del edificio, aterrizando justo en medio de ambos bandos.

-¡Bruno!-exclamo Diana contenta de ver a Batman sano y salvo, Robin solo sonrió y suspiro aliviado, mientras que los soberanos se quedaron asombrados por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Cómo escapaste?-exclamo Flurious.

-Gracias a la ayuda de un buen amigo, un ranger negro-.

-¿Qué? ¡Oliver!-grito Venjix al darse cuenta del engaño-la pelea fue solo una distracción-.

-Y cayeron redonditos-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

-No importa-dijo Venjix-aunque tú estés aquí, eso no cambia nada, nuestras maquinas son invencibles, ni todos los héroes juntos podrán detenernos-.

-No pretendo detenerlos-dijo Batman-sus propios robots se encargaran de eso-.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Flurious.

-A que esos robots no son malignos, no como ustedes creen-.

Venjix se rio-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

-Porque ellos están hechos con mi sangre, ese es el error que cometieron-Batman se acerco hacia los robots, para terror de Diana, quien trato de detenerlo, pero Spectra la detuvo.

-Creo que sé de qué está hablando, tenemos que confiar en él-.

Batman avanzo con paso decidido hasta los robots, quienes se pusieron en guardia, pero Batman ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente se les quedo viendo y los robots a él, mientras se hacía un largo silencio.

-Que silencio, mucho silencio-dijo Dan y Marucho le pidió que guardara silencio.

Los Batmans siguieron viéndose fijamente, sin hacer el menor movimiento, hasta que Flurious se harto de eso.

-¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo! ¡Destrúyanlo!-ordeno, pero los robots no hicieron el menor movimiento-¿Qué no escucharon? ¡Destrúyanlo!-.

Batman solo asintió y los robots se voltearon hacia los soberanos-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Venjix, más cuando los robots Batman los atacaron a ambos soberanos.

El rojo se movió a gran velocidad, golpeándolos por distintas direcciones, el amarillo los sujeto con su lazo y los derribo, el verde creó un gran martillo y los golpeo, mientras el plateado los devolvía al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el azul les lanzaba un rayo psíquico, para finalmente, el negro lanzarles batiboomerangs, los cuales explotaron y los derribaron.

-¿Qué está pasando, Venjix?-.

-¡No lo sé!-.

-Entonces permítanme explicárselos-dijo Batman, mientras los robots se hacían a un lado, dejándolo pasar-todo fue gracias al gran error que cometieron-.

-¿Error? ¿Qué error?-cuestiono Venjix.

-El de usar mi sangre, como ustedes mismos dijeron, la usaron para darle a sus robots mi voluntad inquebrantable y mi espíritu indomable, pero al usar mi sangre, también les pusieron mi devoción por la justicia-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Flurious y Venjix molestos.

-Mi devoción por la justicia es tan fuerte como mi voluntad y mi espíritu, solo se necesitaba de alguien que la activara-dijo Batman, mientras los rangers lo observaban admirados.

-Realmente es el mejor héroe de todos-dijo Marucho.

-Su voluntad es tan poderosa como la de un Power Ranger, realmente es alguien admirable-dijo Miyoko sonriendo.

-Así que díganme ¿van a disfrutar de esta ironía?-.

Venjix y Flurious gruñeron, pero el soberano maquina comenzó a reírse-Esto no cambia nada-los engranes de Venjix comenzaron a girar y lanzo su rayo de códigos, el cual borro a los robots de Batman.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-.

-Los he digitalizado, ya que fueron un fracaso total-.

-Eso no importa, sin sus robots les patearemos el trasero-dijo bestia, pero Shun lo detuvo.

-No te confíes, siguen siendo soberanos y son demasiado poderosos-.

-Me da gusto que sepan eso, pero aunque queremos destruirlos con nuestras propias manos, tenemos otros asuntos que atender-dijo Flurious.

-En cuanto a ustedes, Dan y Miyoko Kuso, será mejor que se preparen para el gran evento-dijo Venjix-van a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para cuando comience la verdadera diversión-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Dan.

-No necesitas saberlo, pronto lo sabrán-con esas palabras, Venjix y Flurious se retiraron.

-¡Esperen!-grito Dan, pero ya era demasiado tarde-¿de qué estaban hablando?-.

Miyoko le puso una mano en el hombro-No te preocupes, en algún momento lo sabremos, por ahora agradezcamos que triunfamos de nuevo-.

-No será un triunfo-dijo Magna Defender-hasta que haya destrozado a Drago con mis propias manos-Magna Defender se preparo para irse, pero Dan lo detuvo-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-.

-No te confundas, no los quise ayudar, simplemente salve a alguien que comparte mi dolor-Batman volteo al escuchar eso y Defender continuo-tú y yo nos parecemos, ambos perdimos a seres amados y dedicamos nuestras vidas a acabar con esos monstruos-.

-La diferencia es que yo no lo hago de la manera tan sanguinaria y fría que tú usas-.

-Pronto verás que es la única forma de acabar con la maldad-devolviendo la vista a Dan-al igual que tú-y con esas palabras, Defender se retiro.

-Ya lo veremos-.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

En cuanto Venjix y Flurious regresaron, ambos soberanos se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono, donde Drago los esperaba, mientras que Flurious volvía a su forma normal.

-¿A qué te referías con la verdadera diversión?-.

-Se trata de un plan que el amo tiene para las dos princesas de la oscuridad-.

-Yubel y Astronema ¿Qué tipo de plan es? ¿Y por qué no lo sabía?-.

-No te sientas tan mal, la mayoría de los soberanos no lo saben, los pocos que lo sabemos somos Zedd, Vile, Mondo, Ransik, Mesogog y Octomus-.

-¿Y por que los demás no?-.

-Pregúntaselo al amo, si es que te atreves-dijo Venjix riéndose y Flurious tembló un poco, preguntarle a Drago sería cuestionar su voluntad y eso se castigaba severamente.

Así que prefirió olvidar el tema e ingresaron al salón del trono, donde Drago ya los esperaba, ambos soberanos se inclinaron respetuosamente.

-Lo sentimos amo, pero el plan fracaso, los robots tuvieron que ser destruidos-dijo Flurious.

-Por el contrario, el plan fue exitoso, los robots cumplieron con su tarea, nunca pensé que tendrían éxito en su misión-risa-el verdadero plan pronto tomara forma, especialmente ahora que Yubel y Astronema están a punto de tener su recompensa-.

**Mientras…**

En el asteroide, el duro entrenamiento de ambas princesas continuaba, ambas se veían muy cansadas y heridas, pero seguían dispuestas a continuar, algo que notaba Darkseid, realmente lo estaba logrando.

-Sigan así, pronto estarán listas para el gran plan de su amo-.

-Nuevamente hablas de ese gran plan, pero no nos dices de que se trata-dijo Yubel apretando los dientes molesta.

-Descuide, en su momento lo sabrán, solo les puedo decir que una vez que este entrenamiento se complete, ambas recibirán una gran sorpresa-.

Astronema saco su báculo y disparo un rayo contra Darkseid, quien lo desvió, pero entonces, Yubel lo ataco a gran velocidad y usando el Oricalcos, lanzo a Darkseid contra una pared de rocas.

-Creo que nuestro poder está aumentando rápidamente-dijo Astronema.

-Lo sé, puedo sentir como la energía maligna crece en mi interior-dijo Yubel, mientras sonreía de forma divertida, al igual que Astronema, mientras que Darkseid observaba y sonreía de manera maligna.

-Perfecto, todo está marchando a la perfección, muy pronto veremos el nuevo poder de las dos princesas-.

**Templo…**

En cuanto los rangers terminaron con su misión, se despidieron del resto de los héroes de ese mundo, ya que Tommy se veía en muy mal estado y necesitaba ser atendido con urgencias.

-No debiste haber ido Tommy, te lo dije-dijo Alfa.

-Soy un ranger, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, especialmente cuando hay un héroe como Batman en peligro, aunque reconozco que debo descansar mucho-.

-¿Eso significa que mañana no irá a dar clases?-pregunto Dan, tratando de no sonar emocionado.

-Eso creo-.

Dan casi salta de felicidad, pero Tommy tenía una sonrisa divertida, algo que notaron los otros rangers, aunque ninguno dijo nada, ya verían de que se trataba.

**Al día siguiente…**

El directos se encontraba en el salón de Dan, Mira, Fabia y Shun, dándoles un aviso importante para ese salón.

-Y ya que su profesor se encuentra indispuesto por hoy, tendrán una profesora sustituta por el día de hoy, pase, por favor-.

Las puertas se abrieron y la maestra entro, al ver quién era, Dan por poco se desmaya-Buenos días, soy la señorita Miyoko Kuso, su maestra sustituta y voy a mantenerlos vigilados a todos-dijo lanzando una mirada hacia Dan, quien se encogió en hombros y trato de hacerse pequeño.

-Trágame tierra-dijo, mientras sus amigos se reían.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, con esto se acaba este capítulo, realmente espero les haya gustado, cielos, estoy muy nerviosa, pero me alegra que esto terminara, solo espero que si vuelvo a ser invitada tenga más confianza para hacerlo, en fin, nos vemos"_

_Un aplauso para Alice y ahora tenemos algunos asuntos, primero, los comentarios, segundo, el resumen final y tercero, un pequeño aviso al final, primeramente, los comentarios:_

**Astronema: **_¿tiene hijos? Perdone mi indiscreción, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene? Si no quiere decirme no me diga, solo es curiosidad y en parte, un poco de asombro por el hecho de que alguien con hijos comente mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no es que no te crea, pero Batman es…Batman, el mejor, sé que es el hombre murciélago, pero él también le tenía miedo a los murciélagos y logro convertirlos en un arma para la justicia en contra del crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_habrán sido unas muy largas vacaciones, ya que no te he visto en años, respecto a Ben 10, será a partir de la nueva serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_creo que sería demasiado, especialmente cuando está furiosa con su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_ahorita que termine el resumen verás en que pensé para solucionar este pequeño dilema que tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Clark Kent: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar tanto, porque aquí está la información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_en este mismo capítulo les dejo un aviso sobre cuál sería el siguiente fic, en el siguiente tendrán la decisión y luego la información de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_ya tengo algo para que Ben aprenda lo que es ser un héroe, créeme, su oponente lo pondrá en su lugar, por esa razón, digo que soy más FAN de DBZ que ese idiota de DBM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raditz: **_ah bueno, porque dijiste Kirby y me fui con esa bolita rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el entrenamiento de Yubel es para algo más allá de lo que te imaginas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_bueno…lo veo algo difícil, especialmente porque Broly era casi invencible, la única forma de derrotarlo fue enviándolo al sol, la liga tendría que hacer algo como eso para poder derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_eso es porque me parece más tierno una niña que un niño, además de que tengo una sobrina que me lo recuerda siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_creo que puedo hacerlo en capítulos más adelante, por ahora se viene un poco de descanso, ya que la batalla que se acerca será muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ese chico le hace honor a su nombre, no solo por transformarse en cada animal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kalibak: **_desafortunadamente no pude, pero cuando Darkseid aparezca se necesitara del poder del consejo ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Apokolips: **_dependiendo de los resultados de esta votación, daré la información de los OC del fic ganador en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_lo pensare, aunque ya sería demasiados conflictos entre esos dos hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Doomsday: **_no pude mencionarlo, una disculpa por esa falla de mi parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Piccolo: **_lo sé, que lástima que en GT perdió mucho protagonismo, respecto a Ben 10, ya tengo algo pensado para ese héroe tan arrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_quizás lo haga, ya que también aparecerá en el torneo y en piratas del inframundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**DarthBane: **_todo depende de los resultados de la siguiente votación y dependiendo de eso, daré la información de los OC en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhsokaTano12: **_pensare en el hijo, ya que muchos me lo están pidiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JasonWhite: **_lamentablemente no lo pude sacar, pero como se acerca la batalla con los 7 mejores guerreros de Drago y con el mismo Drago, se requeriría de la ayuda del consejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_lo dudo mucho, ya que a ambos los hago enemigos mortales, pero quien sabe, uno nunca sabe que se le puede ocurrir más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Grievous: **_tal vez ponga al hijo, respecto a Star Wars…veamos, nunca me gustaron las películas, de hecho, me aburrían, pero si tengo que decir que algo me gusto, fue el cómo Darth Vader acabo con su amo para salvar a su hijo, sería lo único. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**GodInfinite: **_antes de poder dar información de los OC o si quiera recibirlo, tengo que ver cuál será el fic ganador, aunque por lo que estoy viendo, eso ya está casi decidido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Thanos: **_eso depende, ya que tendrían que usar la debilidad de Freezer, es decir, su arrogancia, para obligarlo a usar su máximo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dooku: **_lamento no haber podido usar eso, pero es que tantas ideas que me sugieren, no puedo usarlas todas, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pensé en usar eso, pero creí que sería demasiado obvio, así que tome decisión por esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**DarthPlaguies: **_a Drago eso no le importa, después de todo, es maldad pura y solo quiere destruir a todas las fuerzas del bien, sin importarle nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**ObiWanKenobi: **_los clones tuvieron un error para los soberanos, jamás consideraron que también tendrían la devoción de Batman por la justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Watch13: **_sin importar lo que diga, para mí, el mejor héroe es y siempre será, Batman, además, es el que más se acerca a la realidad, aun más que Iron Man. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Ahora pasemos al resumen final:_

**La Ira de la Muerte (El Origen de los Guardianes): **_un año ha pasado tras la derrota de Pitch, los guardianes sigue con sus misiones de mantener la esperanza en el mundo, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el guardián de las almas se rebela en contra de la tarea que se le fue asignada?_

**Parejas: **_Jack Froost y el Hada de los Dientes (Tooth)._

**OC: **_guardianes o humanos._

_Y ahora, el aviso:_

_Debido a que quiero hacer estos fics, no puedo decidirme con cual continuar después de Power Rangers Infinito, por esa razón, dejare que ustedes escojan el próximo fic, voten por su favorito, el que más quieran ver:_

**Transformers Piece**

**Piratas del Inframundo**

**Venganza Gundaliana**

**Torneo Multiverse**

**Retorno del Pasado**

**La Ira de la Muerte**

**VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO, las votaciones se cierran en cuanto suba el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astronema, Ann Mora, Ani Teen Lyoko, Mary, junto mis cordiales saludos a MasterVile, Clark Kent, Mayor Zod, Vegeta, Raditz, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Broly, Lobo, Moon-9215, Kalibak, Apokolips, Saiyajin2, Doomsday, Piccolo, SpawnOmega, DarthBane, AhSokaTano12, JasonWhite, QuiGonJin, Grievous, GodInfinite, Thanos, Dooku, Nanashi No Gombee, DarthPlaguies, ObiWanKenobi y Watch13.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. El ranger legendario

"_Hola, soy __**Alfa **__y esta vez me toco presentar un capítulo, la razón, es porque después de tantas aventuras, los chicos se merecen un buen descanso y no hay nada mejor que escuchar unas historias de parte de mi buen amigo, Salem, oye Salem ¿seguro que el __**Dragón Oscuro **__te pidió que dijera esto?"_

"_Segurísimo"_

_¿Qué pasa aquí?_

"_¡Presenta el capítulo, Alfa!"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 El ranger legendario.**

Aldea de Salem, en aquellos años en que la humanidad era muy temerosa y cualquier cosa que no comprendían decían que era cosa del diablo o brujería.

La gente estaba haciendo sus labores diarias, cuando una risa maligna se escucho y el vigilante lanzo un grito de terror.

-¡Brujas!-.

Rápidamente, los aldeanos comenzaron a escapar del lugar, aterrados, mientras las brujas descendían en picada y lanzaban sus malignos conjuros, los inocentes aldeanos solo podían escapar llenos de terror, un niño se tropezó y su madre corrió para recogerlo, pero se vio rodeada por varias brujas, entonces, cuando parecía que no había esperanza…

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Harry Potter!-grita un aldeano, ya que, efectivamente, Harry Potter había llegado.

Pero había algo diferente y era que Harry estaba muy musculo y su varita mágica era tan larga como una espada y traía una capa de héroe.

-Parece que estas brujas necesitan que les de su merecido-dijo saltando y dejando detrás de sí un destello de fuego-¡Hechizo del fénix celestial!-.

Las brujas gritaron cuando vieron al flameante fénix lanzarse sobre ellas, parecía que el golpe iba a ser seguro, cuando…

-Disculpa, Salem-interrumpió Marucho el relato de su amigo gato-pero Harry nunca peleo contra las brujas de Salem, ya que ni siquiera existieron en la misma época, Harry es más de nuestra época que la de las famosas brujas de Salem-.

-Oye, oye ¿Quién está contando la historia aquí?-.

-Yo nada más decía-se disculpo Marucho.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas otra historia?-pidió Fabia con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, veamos-Salem se puso a pensar-ya se, les contare de aquella vez que luche contra Mr. T y le gane solo con un golpe de mi garra-.

-Jamás peleaste contra Mr. T, Salem-dijo Alfa.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas ser yo mismo?-pregunta Salem llorando, pero se calma-muy bien, entonces, ustedes escojan la historia que quieran escuchar-.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando y Dan alzo la mano-Ya se, cuéntanos cómo fue que el maestro Tommy se volvió un ranger legendario-.

Salem silbo-Esa sí que es una tremenda historia, con todo gusto se las contare, pero esa gran historia, amerita una bonita canción, Alfa-.

-Adelante amigo-.

**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.**

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.

Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aun no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Sin importar que pase yo te amare  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.

Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con él  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.

Cuando al fin me logre decidir  
A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé que me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar  
Que el amor que siento es real  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
Que mas da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.

(Nota: y he aquí, el enlace en Youtube: www. youtube watch?v= MOHLw- MuMu0, obviamente, sin los espacios).

Una vez que termino de cantar, Salem esperaba aplausos, pero solo noto miradas de confusión y el gato gruño.

-Vaya, todo el mundo es crítico, en fin, así que quieren la historia del ranger legendario ¿eh?-los chicos asintieron-muy bien, entonces debemos conocer por completo como fue que Tommy Oliver se convirtió en Power Ranger para comenzar…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Todo comienza en Angel Grove, sin, en su ciudad, 5 jóvenes con carácter fueron convocados para combatir a la malvada hechicera espacial, Rita Repulsa, una de los primeros soberanos, ellos supieron usar el poder de los dinosaurios y los llevo a convertirse en los primeros Power Rangers.

Bajo la guía de Halakthy y Zordon, Jasón, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack protegieron el universo con valor y esto forzó a Drago a crear su propio ranger, usando la magia de Rita y el escogido fue Tommy.

-¿Qué está pasando?-grito un Tommy más joven.

-¡Tommy, eres el elegido del amo!-declara Rita lanzándole un rayo.

-¡No!-.

En aquel entonces, la magia de Rita era demasiado poderosa para Tommy, no pudo luchar contra ella.

-¡Este pobre es el elegido del amo, él se convertirá en el malvado ranger verde!-declara Rita.

-Estoy a sus órdenes emperatriz-.

Como ranger verde, Tommy fue obligado a destruir a los Power Rangers y casi lo consigue, pero los rangers nunca se rindieron, destruyeron la espada de las sombras y libraron a Tommy del hechizo de Rita.

-¡El hechizo se ha roto!-grito Zack emocionado.

-¿Estás bien Tommy?-pregunto Jasón acercándose a Tommy.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Ya no estás bajo el control de Rita, únete a nosotros y la venceremos, a ella y a su amo-.

-¿Después de lo que paso?-.

-Únetenos-repitió Jasón-es tu destino-.

Y así, Tommy Oliver se unió al primer equipo ranger, pero por poco tiempo, muy pronto se dieron cuenta que sus poderes de ranger verde, al pertenecer a la oscuridad, eran limitados.

-Como ustedes saben, los poderes del ranger verde se han perdido para siempre-explicaba Zordon a los rangers.

-Es por eso que Zordon y yo decidimos crear a un nuevo y más poderoso ranger para combatir a las fuerzas oscuras de Drago-continuo Halakthy-rangers, permítanos presentarles al ranger blanco-.

Y así, Tommy se convirtió en el primer ranger blanco, justo a tiempo, ya que un nuevo soberano atacaba, lord Zedd, quien tras casarse con Rita, se convirtieron en una nueva amenaza, para que tiempo después, el padre de Rita, el Maestro Vile atacara Aquitar, por lo que fue necesario crear una nueva generación ranger, los alíen rangers, ellos se encargarían de proteger su mundo de la amenaza de Vile.

Tiempo después de que Tommy se convirtiera en el ranger blanco, una nueva amenaza apareció, King Mondo y su esposa, la reina Maquina, fue necesario crear un nuevo poder, los Power Rangers Zeo, escogiendo a Tania, Rocky, Kat, Adam y Trey, pero necesitarían de la experiencia de algún ranger veterano, siendo escogido Tommy, a quien se le convirtió en el Zeo Ranger 5 Rojo, bajo su liderazgo, el grupo Zeo adquirió la experiencia suficiente para enfrentarse a Mondo y Maquina.

Después, la pirata espacial Divatox comenzó sus ataques y fue necesario que Tommy entrenara a un nuevo grupo de rangers, los Power Rangers Turbo, Justin, el ranger fantasma y el centurión azul fueron los escogidos para enfrentarse a Divatox.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, nuevas amenazas comenzaron a aparecer en el universo, todos siendo liderados por los soberanos, por lo que, eran ataques de Drago.

La princesa Astronema, Trakeena, la reina Bansheera, Ransik, el Amo Org y Lothor, comenzaron ataques a gran distancia.

Debido a que las fuerzas oscuras ya no se concentraban solo en la Tierra, fue necesario dispersar a los rangers por todo el universo.

El equipo espacial, Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos y Zhane se encargarían de la princesa Astronema.

El equipo galaxia perdida, Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrix y Damone se ocuparía de Trakeena.

El equipo velocidad de la luz, Carter, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, Joel y Ryan se encargarían de la reina Bansheera.

El equipo fuerza de tiempo, Wes, Katie, Lucas, Jen, Trip y Eric se ocuparían de Ransik.

El equipo fuerza salvaje, Cole, Taylor, Max, Alissa, Danny y Merrick se encargaría del Amo Org.

El equipo tormenta ninja, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake y Cam se ocuparía de Lothor.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Tommy permaneció en el templo, escogiendo a la siguiente generación ranger, en compañía de su amigo Jasón, pero cuando la mente maligna de Mesogog apareció, era necesario regresar a la labor.

Tommy escogió a Conner, Kira, Ethan y Trent para convertirlos en Power Rangers Dino Trueno, pero tanto Halakthy como Zordon sabían que esos jóvenes necesitarían de la experiencia de Tommy para liderarlos, y fue así, como convirtieron a Tommy en el ranger negro, dándole nuevos poderes y conservando lo poderes que solía tener en el pasado.

Con Tommy como ranger negro y líder de un nuevo equipo, fue necesario crear nuevas generaciones tras la aparición del emperador Gruumm, Octomus, Flurious, Dai Shi, Venjix y el maestro Xandred.

El equipo súper patrulla delta, Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Cruger y Sam se encargaría del emperador Gruumm.

El equipo fuerza mística, Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, Xander, Udonna, Daggeron y Leambow de Octomus.

El equipo operación sobrecarga, Mack, Ronny, Dax, Rose, Will y Tyzonn de Flurious.

El equipo furia animal, Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ y Dominick de Dai Shi.

El equipo revoluciones por minuto, Scott, Summer, Flyn, Dyllon, Ziggy, Gem y Gemma de Venjix.

El equipo samurái, Jayden, Emily, Kevin, Mia, Mike y Antonio del maestro Xandred.

Finalmente, hubo necesario crear una nueva generación cuando Calindor traiciono a los rangers y secuestro a la hija de Shinjiro y Miyoko, entregándola a Drago, esos escogidos, que enfrentarían a Yubel, eran ustedes.

Ahora bien, el porqué Tommy es el ranger legendario es muy simple, porque, además de su valor, ha sido el único ranger que no solo ha mantenido vivo el espíritu ranger en sí mismo, sino además, en todas las generaciones.

Él estuvo bajo el control de Drago por un tiempo, no sentía merecer el poder ranger y demostró lo contrario.

Por esa razón, cuando la reina y Zordon formaron el consejo ranger, no solo convirtieron a Tommy en el líder del consejo, sino en el líder supremo de los Power Rangers.

Tommy nos motiva, nos inspira, nos ayuda a encontrar la fuerza en todos nosotros, es alguien admirable y por esa razón, es el ranger legendario y el líder supremo de los Power Rangers.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y fin-dijo Salem sonriendo satisfecho.

-Cielos Salem, te inspiraste-dijo Alfa impresionado.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente me gusta contar historias-Salem miro a los chicos-¿Qué les pareció?-.

-Definitivamente el maestro Tommy es alguien que merece nuestro respeto y admiración-dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Y ya sé que haré con mi vida ahora-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Mira.

-Yo seré el próximo ranger legendario, el líder supremo de los rangers-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado.

-Entonces debes esforzarte y mucho-dijo Alfa-Tommy nunca espero ser el ranger legendario, simplemente se esforzaba para nunca perder antes las fuerzas malignas de Drago-.

-Pues yo seré el nuevo ranger legendario, porque no dejare que Drago y sus tropas ganen, además de que tengo que rescatar a mi hermana de sus garras-.

-Y si de paso puedes devolverme a la normalidad, te lo agradecería mucho-dijo Salem.

-Salem, ya sabes que eso solo pueden hacerlo la reina y Zordon, pero como no están, lo único que te toca es esperar a que pasen los 100 años-dijo Alfa.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso?-.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir?-.

-A Hitler no lo convirtieron en gato-replico Salem.

-Cierto-suspiro-pobre tipo, nunca nos imaginamos que eso pasaría-.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué ocurrió con ese Hitler?-pregunto Fabia.

-Bueno…debido a que los crímenes de Hitler fueron un poco más crueles que los de Salem, a él lo convertimos en ratón-.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Bueno…el plan era dejarlo así por 100 años también, pero-Alfa miro a Salem-Salem se encargo de que no fueran más de 10 segundos-.

Cuando llego a esa parte del relato, los chicos vieron a Salem sorprendidos y el gato solo respondió-¿Qué? Me convirtieron en gato y los gatos comen ratones, no es mi culpa-Salem comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y acaso…?-Mira no pudo terminar la pregunta debido al terror que sentía.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió Alfa rápidamente-tuvimos que hacer vomitar a Salem para sacarle a Hitler, fue un día demasiado raro-.

-Dímelo a mí-.

-¿Y donde esta Hitler ahora?-pregunto Spectra.

-Lo enviamos de vuelta a Alemania, como mascota de un niño judío, así permanecerá durante 100 años, hasta ahora, lleva 30 años-.

-Vaya, esa sí que es ironía-dijo Fabia.

-Es parte del plan de ambos maestros, ya que querían que Hitler observara la vida desde el punto de vista de la gente que quería eliminar-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su charla, Miyoko apareció-Dan ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?-.

Dan se sobresalto y corrió a recoger sus cuadernos-En eso estoy mamá-.

-Más te vale que la termines, porque es para mañana y no olviden que en la tarde tendrán entrenamiento-.

-¿No crees que eres algo estricta?-pregunto Dan.

-Si eso crees, mañana les puedo dejar el doble de tarea-.

-¡No! Con eso basta-dijo Dan rápidamente.

Miyoko sonrió satisfecha y salió del salón, mientras los demás se reían y se admiraban por la forma en que Miyoko dominaba a su hijo, pero cuando la ranger plateada dejo el salón, se dirigió a la enfermería, donde Tommy la estaba esperando.

-¿También lo sentiste?-pregunto Tommy.

Miyoko asintió-Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo el templo y estoy segura que el resto del consejo lo sintió también ¿Qué puede significar?-.

Tommy se quedo en silencio, pensando-No estoy seguro, pero si es lo que temo, pronto enfrentaremos un terrible dilema-.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago estaba sentado en su trono, cuando la puerta se abrió y Darkseid apareció, se veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Ya están listas, ambas lo están-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Bien y como acordamos, puedes disponer del universo One Piece cuando lo desees-.

-Así lo veo, pero dime ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer ahora?-.

-Por supuesto-Drago alzo su garra y 7 sombras aparecieron, mientras se inclinaban ante Drago-es hora de inclinar la balanza a favor de la oscuridad y cuando eso pase, esta guerra estará más cerca de terminar con mi victoria-.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, sabemos que no hubo mucha acción, pero los chicos necesitaban relajarse un poco y no hay nada mejor que escuchar unas buenas historias, pero la verdadera guerra está por comenzar, especialmente cuando Drago invoque a sus fuerzas más terribles"_

_Un aplauso para Alfa y ahora les tengo una mala noticia, no contestare los comentarios en este capítulo, ya que me concentrare en darles la información de los OC para el siguiente fic, para que no quede ninguna duda, espero lo entiendan, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo los responderé._

**Y ahora vamos a anunciar al fic ganador de la votación:**

**(Redoble de tambores)**

**Y el ganador es…..TORNEO MULTIVERSE por mayoría, y vaya que fue MAYORIA.**

**Un aplauso para el fic ganador y ahora, la información de los OC.**

**Primero, recordemos a los universos que van a participar y como se llamaran:**

**Transformers Prime-Cybertron.**

**One Piece-Pirata.**

**La Leyenda de Aang-Maestros.**

**DC (liga de la justicia/Teen Titans)-Nueva Tierra.**

**Marvel (los vengadores)-616**

**Ben 10-Alienígena.**

**Code Lyoko-Virtual.**

**Naruto-Ninja.**

**Dino Trueno-Dino Poder.**

**Harry Potter-Hechicero.**

**Fuerza Mística-Mágico.**

**Mighty Morphin-Mórfico.**

**Fuerza de Tiempo-Temporal.**

**RPM-Corintia.**

**Espacio-Espacial.**

**Duelo Xiaolin.**

**Y un universo extra, el cual se conocerá cuando el fic comience, así que por favor, ténganme paciencia.**

**Ahora, la información de los OC:**

**1.- Se aceptan un total de 6 OC por universo, para que no solo se escoja uno de ellos y evitar lo que paso con Power Rangers Infinito, que todos se fueron para Bakugan.**

**2.- ¿Qué información debe tener el OC?**

**a) Nombre del personaje.**

**b) Edad del personaje.**

**c) Apariencia física del personaje, incluyendo su vestimenta.**

**d) Personalidad.**

**e) Universo al que pertenece.**

**f) Una corta bibliografía.**

**g) Bando al que pertenece (héroe o villano).**

**3.- Todos los datos deben estar completos, ya que de no ser así, entonces NO PODRAN participar en el fic.**

**4.- Pueden comenzar a dejar la información de sus OC a partir de este capítulo.**

**5.- Se dejan de aceptar OC a partir del capítulo 50, para que lo tengan muy en cuenta.**

**6.- Las parejas: **_**las parejas definitivas son Luffy y Nami, así como Robin y Piccolo, mi personaje favorito de DBZ, sé que es extraña, pero es una pareja que me gustaría probar.**_

**Los OC también pueden tener pareja, ya sea inventada o con algún personaje de las series que van a participar en este torneo, lo dejo a su elección, después de todo, ustedes van a participar en este gran evento que se llevara a cabo una vez que termine mi fic actual, ténganlo en cuenta.**

**7.- Queda ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO dar información en la que me digan que me fije en una imagen de Google, por ejemplo:**

"**Mi personaje es Ryu de Street Fighter, para ver su apariencia checa en Google Imágenes"**

**Quien haga esto se considerara información incompleta y no podrá participar.**

**8.- Una vez que se completen los 6 OC en un universo, se les informara para que escojan otro.**

**9.- También se le notificara quienes son los 6 OC que alcanzaron en un universo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en comentarla y tratare de responderla.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las chicas lindas, y con esto me refiero a TODAS, junto mis cordiales saludos a todos los bueno muchachos, que espero sean TODOS, jeje, es broma, en el siguiente capítulo respondo sus comentarios, lo prometo.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Los maestros oscuros

"_¿Qué tal sabandijas? Soy __**Freezer **__y por petición del público, se me permitió presentar este capítulo, lo cual creo que fue la mejor elección, ya que finalmente veremos el plan de Drago ponerse en acción, el verdadero terror va a comenzar y pronto esos tontos rangers y todo el universo serán destruidos, disfrútenlo, mientras puedan"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 Los maestros oscuros.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

El rey Drago había convocado a una reunión con los soberanos, ya que quería darles un anuncio que inclinaría la balanza en la guerra contra los rangers a su favor, cuando los 20 soberanos estuvieron presentes, Drago comenzó a hablar.

-Yubel, Astronema, al centro del salón-ambas princesas se miraron y se colocaron en donde su amo les indico-es hora de que reciban sus recompensas, por haber salido a la perfección en su entrenamiento, la primera será Yubel-Drago trono sus dedos y 7 figuras salieron de la nada y se colocaron entre el rey y las princesas, cuando los reconocieron, los soberanos por poco colapsan.

-Los maestros oscuros-dijo Yubel.

Efectivamente, se trataba de los 7 maestros oscuros, los guerreros más poderosos del reino de las tinieblas, liderados por el mismísimo Koragg.

-Maestro de las sombras; Koragg, el caballero lobo-.

-Maestro de la ilusión; lord Imperiex-se presento una momia con una toga de hechicero de color azul con detalles amarillos y blancos, llevaba puesto un gorro de pico, con listones que caían a los hombros de Imperiex, su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara ninja y sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-Maestro del mar; el gran Leviatán-dijo presentándose una serpiente marina, de cuatro aletas, ojos amarillos, dos colmillos largos, piel negra con abdomen violeta y un cabello verde que sería como tentáculos.

-Maestro de los juegos; el joven Dexo-como él mismo decía, su apariencia era la de un joven de 17 años, cabello negro y largo, llegándole a los hombros, vestía un traje de gala y un sombrero de copa, conjunto con guantes blancos y un brillo de picardía.

-Maestro de la noche; el conde Myotismon-se trataba de un vampiro, su cabello era rubio, su piel pálida, llevaba un antifaz y vestía un traje de color azul, con guantes y botas negras, una larga capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro.

-Maestro de las maquinas; lord Megatron-un robot de aspecto humanoide, con alas, color purpura con detalles negros y en su pecho un medallón verde (Nota: para más detalles, vean Megatron Transformers In Disguise/Nueva generación).

-Maestro del veneno; el rey Arbok-una serpiente humanoide, más parecida a una cobra, vestía una armadura negra con detalles verdes, constantemente siseaba y sus ojos eran rojos.

-No había visto a los 7 maestros reunidos desde…nunca-dijo Zedd impresionado.

-Yo si los vi-dijo Vile-ellos aparecieron en un planeta para destruirlo, ese mundo desapareció en solo 10 segundos-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con crueldad, mientras le concedía la palabra a Koragg, quien se adelanto a sus compañeros.

-Nosotros somos los maestros oscuros, los guerreros más poderosos de todo el reino de las tinieblas, leales al amo supremo, lord Drago, el rey de las tinieblas, controlamos el poder Rinzin, más poderoso que el Oricalcos y esta reunión se ha convocado en honor de las princesas Yubel y Astronema-ambas temblaron un poco-Yubel, ha demostrado ser leal al amo, tener un espíritu de guerrera admirable, eso la hace digna del máximo honor de todos, un ascenso, que también beneficiara a la princesa Astronema-.

-En pocas palabras-continuo Imperiex-queremos que tú, gran Yubel, y con el permiso del amo, seas la reina de los maestros oscuros-.

Al escuchar eso, a Divatox y Trakeena casi se les cae la boca de la impresión, mientras Yubel abría los ojos y se quedaba sin habla.

-¿Su…reina? Pero… ¿Por qué?-.

-La gran guerra puede ser nuestra, si solo logramos destruir a los rangers y eso solo se lograra si convertimos al miembro más poderoso de los soberanos en un maestro y más que eso, en nuestro líder-dijo Leviatán-.

-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero…-repetían Divatox y Trakeena tratando de asimilar lo que estaban escuchando.

-Este es el máximo honor Yubel-dijo Drago-cuando asciendas como maestra oscura, serás el miembro más poderoso de todo mi reino, a excepción de mí, claro-Yubel se quedo en silencio-serás tan poderosa, que hasta tu hermano se verán tentado por el poder de las tinieblas-.

Yubel sonrió de manera maligna y divertida-Entonces adelante-.

-Que así sea-dijo Drago satisfecho por las palabras de Yubel.

**Templo…**

Las alarmas del laboratorio comenzaron a volverse locas, Alfa corría de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer ni que pasaba, cuando Tommy y Miyoko aparecieron, el ranger legendario se veía en mejores condiciones.

-Alfa ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Miyoko alarmada.

-¡Una gran cantidad de energía maligna fue detectada, es demasiado poderosa y las alarmas se han vuelto locas!-.

Tommy se puso serio y Miyoko se le acerco asustada-Tommy, la última vez que las alarmas enloquecieron de este modo fue…-.

-Lo sé-Tommy se quedo muy serio-reúne al equipo milenario, tengo que contactar a los otros miembros del consejo-.

-Entendido-.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Tommy?-pregunto Alfa.

-No lo sé Alfa, pero pase lo que pase, tenemos que estar listos-dijo Tommy determinadamente.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Los 7 maestros rodearon a Yubel, quien se quedo en el centro de los 7 mejores guerreros de la oscuridad, mientras los soberanos observaban.

-¡Nosotros, los maestros oscuros, hemos escogido a nuestra reina; Yubel, la princesa de la oscuridad!-anuncio Koragg.

-¡Y yo, Yubel, acepto este honor con orgullo!-.

-¡Por el poder de las sombras!-.

-¡De la ilusión!-.

-¡Del mar!-.

-¡De los juegos!-.

-¡De la noche!-.

-¡De las maquinas!-.

-¡Del veneno!-.

-¡Y por el gran poder Rinzin, nos inclinamos antes Yubel, reina de los maestros oscuros!-declaro Koragg, mientras los 7 maestros liberaban una energía dorada, que lanzaron contra Yubel, quien comenzó a sentir como su poder aumentaba.

Drago se rio quedamente, mientras observaba, lo siguiente que paso, fue que un resplandor cegó a los soberanos y a todos sus generales, cuando ceso, Yubel apareció en su nueva y poderosa forma.

Su traje de batalla había sido mejorado, ahora tenía una larga capa negra, una corona que se asemejaba a los cuernos de Drago, sus guantes obtuvieron garras, su color era negro con detalles dorados y dos ojos rojos en el abdomen.

-¡Soy imparable!-declaro riéndose-puedo sentir como el gran poder Rinzin corre por mis venas-dijo, mientras los maestros oscuros se inclinaban ante ella-ahora, de pie, mis súbditos-los maestros se levantaron-veamos, tengo 7 maestros oscuros, creo que quiero uno más-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Imperiex-pero si siempre hemos sido 7-.

-Y los rangers son un ejército, necesitamos por lo menos a 9 maestros oscuros, si el amo me lo permite-.

Drago la miro-¿En quién piensas para eso?-.

-En Xana, quiero que mi primer general se convierta en una maestra-.

-¿Yo?-exclamo Xana emocionada.

-Qué gran idea-dijo Dexo.

-Pero ella no lo merece-replico Leviatán.

-Para mí si lo merece-dijo Yubel-¿osas cuestionar mis órdenes?-.

-No, mi reina-.

-También creo lo mismo que la reina-dijo Koragg-Xana ha demostrado ser una guerrera digna de este poder, merece este honor-.

-¿Por qué la respetas como guerrera o porque tienes sentimientos por ella?-cuestiono Imperiex.

-No digas tonterías-.

-Si me permiten-intervino Xana-amo, reina, me gustaría ser maestra del relámpago-.

Drago la observo y luego asintió, mientras Yubel daba la orden, aunque Imperiex se mostro firme en no hacerlo.

-¡Hazlo!-.

-Como ordene-.

-¡Si!-grito Xana emocionada, mientras ocupaba el lugar de Yubel entre los maestros oscuros.

-¡Poder Rinzin!-los maestros oscuros usaron el gran poder Rinzin y Xana apareció en su nueva forma.

Su cabello creció más, llegando hasta el suelo, su ropa cambio a una túnica negra, con un chaleco rojo, su piel se vio cubierta por un maquillaje blanco, mientras sostenía un báculo con su símbolo.

-¡Si, soy tan fuerte!-declaro Xana emocionada-ya quiero ver a Mira y Fabia, les haré pagar por mi humillación-.

Drago intervino-Pero ahora que Yubel es la reina de los maestros, se ha convertido en mi mano derecha, aun así, los soberanos necesitan un nuevo líder-al escuchar eso, Divatox y Trakeena saltaron de sus asientos, esperando escuchar buenas noticias-es donde tú entras, Astronema-ambas soberanas por poco lloran-si aceptas, ahora será la líder de los soberanos y la princesa de la oscuridad ¿Qué dices?-.

Astronema se acerco a Drago y se inclino-Digo que…humildemente, acepto este gran honor, mi señor y prometo guiar a los soberanos con la misma sabiduría con la que usted y mi gran amiga, Yubel, nos han guiado-.

-Así lo espero-Drago reunió una energía verde en su mano y la lanzo contra Astronema-ahora que has superado tu entrenamiento con Darkseid, es hora de que incremente el poder Oricalcos en tu interior-.

Astronema comenzó a sentir como su poder aumentaba, ya no era solo una soberana, era la líder de los soberanos.

-El poder…es impresionante…no puedo creerlo, Yubel tenía todo este poder-.

-Ahora tengo más, pero ese poder es todo tuyo amiga-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Y lo usare con orgullo y maldad-.

Drago se rio quedamente, el plan estaba completo, ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de su máxima meta.

-Con esto termina la reunión, vuelvan a sus respectivas bases-los soberanos asintieron y se retiraron, mientras Drago observaba a Yubel-¿Qué harás ahora, Yubel?-.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que los rangers tengan una audiencia con la reina ¿Qué opinan, mis sirvientes?-.

Los 8 maestros oscuros se inclinaron, mientras Yubel sonreía de forma diabólica, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Drago brillaban intensamente.

**Templo…**

Dan y sus amigos llegaron, comprobando que las alarmas continuaban alocadas, Alfa corría de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer, ya que tanto Ann como Mylene se encontraban con los rangers fuerza de tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Mira alarmada.

-Una gran cantidad de energía maligna se acerca a la Tierra-explico Alfa.

-¿Drago?-pregunto Fabia asustada.

-No-dijo Miyoko-si fuera él, los sistemas se sobrecargarían y explotarían debido a su increíble poder y maldad-.

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto Shun.

-Deben ser los maestros oscuros-dijo Miyoko preocupada-solo ellos son capaces de alterar las alarmas de esta forma-.

-¿Quiénes son los maestros oscuros?-pregunto Marucho.

-Los 7 mejores guerreros de Drago, por lo menos, eso es lo que dice la información ranger, ya no hay mucho sobre ellos-dijo Spectra.

-Estas en lo cierto, Alfa, presenta el archivo 2104679-.

-En seguida Miyoko, solo tengo que desactivar la alarma-dijo Alfa sin saber qué hacer, Miyoko suspiro y desconecto la alarma de la corriente-ya iba a hacer eso, de verdad-.

-Lo que digas amigo, ahora, el archivo, por favor-pidió Miyoko sonriendo amablemente.

-Bien-Alfa tecleo el código del archivo.

-Como Spectra explico, los maestros oscuros son los 7 guerreros más poderosos y terribles del reino de las tinieblas, más poderosos que todos los soberanos juntos, más poderosos que Surtur, Trigon, Galactus o incluso, el propio Darkseid, son la clave de muchas conquistas de Drago, uno solo ya es terrible, pero los 7 reunidos…son tan poderosos que ni todo el consejo ranger podría vencerlos y ellos son…-.

**Miyoko POV**

Arbok, es el maestro del veneno, posee el veneno más tóxico y mortal de todos los universos, una sola mordida es capaz de matarte en solo un segundo, fue el responsable de la muerte del hijo de Iroh, Lu Ten y del señor tenebroso, Voldemort.

Megatron, es el maestro de las maquinas, es capaz de controlar cualquier tipo de máquina, incluyendo cyborgs, tiene la habilidad de transformarse en robot, un dragón de dos cabezas, un murciélago, una nave aérea, un vehículo de ataque y una mano gigante.

Myotismon, es el maestro de la noche, un vampiro sumamente cruel y frío, no tiene piedad por nadie y sería capaz de traicionar a sus propios aliados con tal de salirse con la suya, excepto a su amo y a sus compañeros maestros.

Dexo, es el maestro de los juegos, no se dejen engañar por su aspecto infantil, ya que su idea de diversión es demasiado sádica, en cada uno de sus juegos, se juega la propia vida.

Leviatán, es el maestro del mar, una feroz serpiente marina que es hábil en tierra, aire y principalmente, en el agua, pese a su cuerpo alargado es sumamente veloz, por lo que no pueden bajar la guardia contra él.

Imperiex, es el maestro de la ilusión, el guerrero más cruel y sádico de todo el reino de las tinieblas, solo le importa la victoria y la manera de conseguirla lo tiene sin cuidado, es el peor asesino del reino, es todo lo contrario a Koragg.

Finalmente, Koragg, el caballero lobo y el maestro de las sombras, es el líder de los maestros oscuros, el mejor de todos y el más terrible, aun cuando pelea con honor, no deja de ser un enemigo de temer.

**Fin POV**

-Koragg-dijo Dan por lo bajo-no sabía que él fuera un maestro oscuro-.

-No solo uno, parece que es el mejor y el más terrible-dijo Marucho.

-Pero entonces, eso significa que hasta ahora no ha peleado con todo su poder ¿no es así, maestra?-pregunto Shun.

-Eso me temo-dijo Miyoko preocupada-pero si los 7 maestros se reúnen, entonces podríamos enfrentar un verdadero infierno-.

La alarma de ataque comenzó a sonar y Dan miro a su equipo-Es hora de la acción-.

-Esperen-intervino Miyoko-no pueden ir, no sabemos quién está atacando-.

-Mamá, con todo respeto, pero si no vamos, destruirán la ciudad y gente inocente podría morir-dijo Dan-no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-.

-Dan tiene razón, Miyoko-dijo Alfa, la aludida solo apretó los dientes.

-Muy bien, pero yo iré también ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido, Alfa ¿Dónde es la emergencia?-.

-En un cañón que esta a las afueras de Angel Grove-.

-Andando-dijo Dan y su equipo se puso en marcha, mientras Miyoko solo pensaba…

_-"Tommy, date prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre quien puede estar atacando la Tierra en estos momentos"-._

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Miyoko se fue detrás del equipo milenario, solo esperaba que estuviera equivocada y que no fuera quienes pensaba los que los esperaban en ese cañón.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, espero lo disfruten, ya que el siguiente podría ser el último, con la destrucción de los Power Rangers, es hora de que conozcan lo que es la verdadera maldad"_

_Un aplauso para el tirano Freezer y ahora pasemos a los comentarios, cielos, me dio miedo tener cerca a Freezer:_

**Astronema: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, un clásico de la infancia de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_promesas son promesas y yo las cumplo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaTano12: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_muy bien, respecto a los de Naruto, quizás los ponga en la segunda etapa, ya que los de One Piece será después de los dos años de separados, muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_los datos están bien, pero te voy a pedir que por favor escojas solamente uno, ya que así les doy más oportunidad a otros OC, por favor, escoge solo uno y dame los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_como le dije a SpawnOmega, los datos están bien, pero te voy a pedir que por favor escojas solamente uno, ya que así les doy más oportunidad a otros OC, por favor, escoge solo uno y dame los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raditz: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Piccolo: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**DarthSidious: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Clark Kent: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Thanos: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_es lo que estoy pensando hacer, pero aun estoy viendo cómo hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_espero que sea cierto, ya que no me hago responsable si algunos OC no aparecen por no subir información a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ben 10 Z: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JackSparrow: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hakuryuu: **_muchas gracias y eso es algo que siempre he querido hacer, juntar series que me gustan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Cell: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**GodInfinite: **_te voy a recomendar dos cosas, una, escoge solo un universo, por favor y dos, lee el aviso que esta antes de la despedida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**KryptonianSaiyajin: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectos, como dice Burns, "excelente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_te voy a pedir dos cosas, una, que escojas uno de los universos que están calificados para el torneo y dos, que leas el aviso que esta antes de la. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Conner Kent: **_la información está bien, pero antes de que pueda anotarla, te recomiendo que leas el aviso que esta antes de la despedida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Superman Divine: **_los datos están bien, pero te sugiero que leas el anuncio del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterDCMarvel: **

**Se les informa que los 6 OC del universo DC/Nueva Tierra se han completado y ya no se recibirán más OC para ese universo, los OC que lograron alcanzar un lugar en ese universo son los siguientes:**

**1.- Clark Kent.**

**2.- Kal El.**

**3.- AhSokaTano12.**

**4.- TimeLord.**

**5.-KryptonianSaiyajin.**

**6.- JasonWhite.**

**Es todo.**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astronema, Mary, AhSokaTano12, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a SpawnOmega, Ocnarf, Raditz, Piccolo, DarthSidious, Clark Kent, Thanos, Lobo, Dragon-knight Alan, Darth Bane, Zeus, Kal El, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, MasterVile, Ben 10 Z, JackSparrow, Moon-9215, Hakuryuu, Cell, TimeLord, GodInfinite, KryptonianSaiyajin, Saiyajin2, Superman Divine.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. El primer encuentro

"_Hola, soy __**Koragg, **__el caballero lobo y esta vez se me ha permitido presentar este capítulo ¿la razón? Porque ha llegado el momento de que los rangers se enfrenten a los mejores guerreros de la oscuridad, veamos que tal les va al enfrentarse a los maestros oscuros, solo espero que peleen con honor, yo lo haré"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**Cap. 44 El primer encuentro.**

Los rangers ya se habían transformado y ahora se dirigían al cañón que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Angel Grove, cuando llegaron, no encontraron a nadie, además de Magna Defender.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Magna Defender?-pregunto Dan.

-No tengo que responderte, pero si quieres saberlo, sentí una gran energía en este lugar, vine para ver de qué se trataba-.

-Estamos por averiguarlo ¡Miren!-señalo Marucho.

En la cima de una de las paredes del cañón, se encontraban Yubel y los 8 maestros oscuros, la nueva reina tenía su forma de hechicera.

-Yubel-dijo Dan entre dientes, mientras Yubel sonreía y su cuerpo brillaba adquiriendo su nueva forma de reina-¿Qué?-.

-¡Maestro del veneno, Arbok!-.

-¡Maestro de las maquinas, Megatron!-.

-¡Maestro de la noche, Myotismon!-.

-¡Maestro de los juegos, Dexo!-.

-¡Maestro del mar, Leviatán!-.

-¡Maestro de la ilusión, Imperiex!-.

-¡Maestra del relámpago, Xana!-.

-¡Xana es una maestra oscura!-exclamo Mira alarmada.

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno-dijo Fabia igual que su amiga.

-¡Maestro de las sombras, Koragg, el caballero lobo!-.

-¡Reina de los maestros oscuros, Yubel!-.

-¿Reina?-exclamo Miyoko incrédula, mientras se adelantaba a los demás rangers.

-¡Nuestra reina ha sido escogida, es solo cuestión de tiempo para la gran victoria del amo!-declaro Koragg.

-No…mi hija no…-Miyoko cayó al suelo de rodillas y Dan corrió a su lado.

-¡Mamá!-.

Yubel sonreía de manera divertida, su nuevo poder era extraordinario y la maldad que tenía ahora era sumamente extrema, no había ni una pizca de humanidad en su corazón, ni en su mirada.

-Ustedes han fastidiado mis planes y los del amo por demasiado tiempo, pero es hora de que conozcan el verdadero poder de las tinieblas ¡El poder de los maestros oscuros!-.

Esa fue la señal que esperaban los 8 maestros, quienes se lanzaron a la batalla, rápidamente, Miyoko se levanto y los rangers sacaron sus armas.

-Esto será muy divertido-dijo Imperiex.

-Solo recuerda las órdenes, no vamos a destruirlos ¿entendido?-indico Koragg.

-Como digas-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla y los maestros se lanzaron al ataque, 8 vs 8, muchos dirían que era una batalla justa, pero los maestros oscuros eran seres extremadamente poderosos.

Magna Defender peleaba contra Arbok, quien no tenía ningún problema para doblegar al ranger solitario.

-El poderoso Magna Defender-dijo tras detener un golpe de la espada de Defender-tu reputación exagera y mucho, por lo que veo-.

-No me vas a desconcentrar con tus juegos mentales-dijo Magna Defender atacando a Arbok, quien esquivaba hábilmente los ataques del guerrero.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Así quieres vengar a tu hijo? Con razón el amo lo mato fácilmente-.

Magna Defender se enfureció y ataco a Arbok con rabia, pero el maestro oscuro detenía todos los ataques de Defender sin problemas, hasta que se canso de solo detener y esquivar, su cuello se alargo y golpeo a Magna Defender en el estomago, quien rodeo por el suelo, para después ser derribado por un nuevo rayo de Arbok.

Miyoko peleaba contra Megatron, pero sus ataques no lograban dañar la armadura del maligno maestro.

-Miyoko Kuso, que pequeño es el universo-dijo Megatron.

-Muy pequeño, Megatron-respondió Miyoko furiosa.

-En realidad solo esperábamos a tu hijo, pero ya que tú también apareciste, los destruiremos a ambos-.

-Eso lo veremos-Miyoko ataco a Megatron, quien recibía todos los ataques sin recibir ningún tipo de daño.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Tu arma jamás podrá dañar mi armadura-.

-Veamos si puedes con esto ¡Estrella del norte!-Miyoko lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Megatron, quien lo desvió solo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-No estuvo mal, pero ahora es mi turno ¡Megatron modalidad dragón!-Megatron se convirtió en un dragón de dos cabezas-creo que hay un dicho que dice; dos cabezas son mejor que una-Megatron lanzo una llamarada de cada una de sus bocas contra Miyoko, quien trato de bloquearlo con su arma, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que la lanzo contra una pared, para luego caer al suelo.

Spectra peleaba contra Myotismon y aunque el ranger negro podía actuar seriamente, el maligno maestro era muy escurridizo y astuto al momento de atacar.

-Ahora veo porque eres un ranger de alto nivel, realmente eres un guerrero que vale la pena-.

-No me agrada que un monstruo como tu diga eso-.

-Es raro, ya que por lo general, cualquiera se sentiría honrado por el hecho de que un maestro le haya hecho un cumplido-dijo Myotismon sonriendo, Spectra saco su lanza y ataco, pero Myotismon esquivo el ataque con un salto-mi turno, espero disfrutes mucho esto, yo lo haré ¡Ala espeluznante!-Myotismon lanzo un ataque con consistía en una ráfaga de murciélagos que rodearon a Spectra.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo tratando de librarse de ellos.

Myotismon solo se rio-Y ahora ¡Látigo sangriento!-Myotismon creó un látigo de sangre de su mano y golpeo con el látigo a Spectra, quien rodo por el suelo-pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme-dijo sonriendo.

Shun peleaba contra Dexo, quien pese a su apariencia, no era un oponente fácil de enfrentar, especialmente porque su actitud lo hacía impredecible.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco, guerrero ninja-dijo Dexo riéndose.

-Creo que no compartimos la misma idea de diversión-Shun se lanzo contra Dexo a toda velocidad y lanzo un golpe con su arma, pero para su asombro, Dexo se rompió y de él salieron dulces-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te gusto eso?-pregunto Dexo apareciendo detrás de él-en México lo llaman piñata y debo decir, que el que tenga dulces es algo divertido-Dexo lanzo un golpe con su mano, mismo que Shun esquivo.

-No te será tan fácil atraparme-.

-Que divertido, entonces juguemos cartas-Dexo saco una baraja, que lanzo contra Shun, quien recibió todos los naipes como si fueran pequeños cuchillos-y esto como extra-Dexo le disparo un rayo y Shun rodo por el suelo-eso sí fue divertido-.

Fabia peleaba con Leviatán, quien era sumamente veloz y la ranger blanca tenía serios problemas para seguirle el paso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste niña?-pregunto Leviatán riéndose.

-Ya quisieras tú-Fabia se lanzo contra Leviatán, quien eludió el ataque y le dio un golpe a Fabia con su cola, la chica cayó al suelo, pero se levanto.

-Tienes mucho espíritu, para ser solo una débil neathiana-Leviatán lanzo dos relámpagos de sus colmillos, los cuales golpearon a Fabia, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente-patético-.

Marucho peleaba contra Imperiex, quien demostraba porque era el maestro de la ilusión, ya que cada vez que Marucho atacaba o creía que lo atacaba, resultaba ser o una roca o un árbol.

-Rayos ¿Dónde estás?-.

-Tus ojos te engañan muchacho-dijo Imperiex apareciendo justo frente a él y Marucho retrocedió-por eso nunca vas a poder detenerme-.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tú-dijo Marucho determinado.

-¿En serio?-Imperiex se rio-no creas que eres el primer mocoso que mato, pero definitivamente, tengo mucho tiempo sin matar a uno de tu edad, el más joven que he matado tenía solo 3 meses de edad-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El llanto me volvió loco, así que solo lo callé para siempre-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas: sádico, cruel, ruin, nefasto y monstruo-Imperiex convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada y se lanzo contra Marucho a gran velocidad, golpeándolo repetidamente, hasta que el pobre chico quedo en el suelo muy herido-¿lo ves? Es divertido, muy divertido-.

Mira peleaba con Xana, quien no solo atacaba con odio, sino también con burla y mucha satisfacción, ya que Mira no lograba dominar a la maestra.

-¿Qué sucede mocosa? ¿Te cuesta trabajo seguirme el paso?-.

-No me vas a intimidar, Xana-.

-Deberías estar aterrada, ya no soy más un general, soy una maestra oscura, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el universo-.

-Tengas el rango que tengas, sigues siendo la misma arpía, por eso no me voy a dejar intimidar por ti-.

-Ven por mí entonces-.

Mira se lanzo contra Xana y ataco, pero Xana bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad, dando un salto, golpeo a Mira con su báculo y luego le disparo un relámpago, Mira rodo por el suelo.

-Rayos-dijo en el suelo.

-Qué lindo, finalmente comprendiste la gravedad de tu problema, mocosa asquerosa-.

Finalmente, Dan peleaba contra su rival Koragg, ambos luchaban con sus espadas, pero Dan era quien más problemas tenía.

-¿Todo este tiempo eras un maestro oscuro?-.

-Siempre lo he sido-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me escogiste para ser uno de tus rivales, si eres tan poderoso y yo tan débil comparado contigo?-.

-Como ya explique antes, lo hice porque veo algo especial en ti, algo diferente y que ni el propio Oliver tiene, es por eso que te escogí como uno de mis rivales-.

-¿Qué razón es esa?-.

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora, permíteme demostrarte mi verdadero poder-Koragg comenzó a liberar energía, para asombro de Dan.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Estas por averiguarlo ¡Contempla el poder del amo! ¡Ataque del lobo!-Koragg lanzo su ataque, el cual estaba potenciado y con el triple de poder, por lo que Dan recibió el ataque directamente y salió disparado contra el suelo-algún día estarás listo para enfrentarme y cuando llegue, tendremos nuestra última batalla-.

Mientras los rangers se levantaban y reagrupaban como podían, los maestros oscuros volvieron con Yubel, quien sonreía de manera victoriosa y maligna.

-Eso fue muy intenso-dijo Dan.

-Son demasiado poderosos ¿Cómo enfrentaremos un poder así?-exclamo Marucho.

Yubel se rio-Insectos tontos, no pueden enfrentar el poder de los maestros oscuros, somos la fuerza más poderosa y letal del amo, de todo el reino de las tinieblas y de todos los universos, Surtur, Darkseid, Trigon, Galactus, todos son sabandijas comparados con nosotros-.

-Eso no me sonó nada bien-dijo Fabia.

-Y esto te sonara peor-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente-contemplen el gran poder que los maestros oscuros dominamos ¡Poder Rinzin!-el cuerpo de Yubel brillo de un intenso color dorado y lanzo un rayo de energía dorada contra los rangers, quienes salieron volando por los aires en medio de explosiones, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su transformación, con excepción de Magna Defender-ese es el poder de las tinieblas, hermano, que lástima que te hayas negado a aceptarlo-.

-Yubel-.

-Podríamos destruirlos ahora mismo, mi reina-dijo Imperiex.

-No, deja que sufran un poco más, ahora saben que todos sus intentos por detenernos son inútiles, hasta el poderoso consejo ranger es insignificante contra nosotros-Yubel se rio-nos veremos otro día-.

Con una última risa maligna, los maestros oscuros se retiraron, dejando a los rangers en el suelo y apenas lograron ponerse de pie, aunque por poco se vuelven a caer.

-Oigan, creo que esta vez tenemos un gran problema-dijo Mira preocupada.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes-dijo Miyoko preocupada.

**Templo…**

En cuanto los rangers regresaron, fueron llevados de emergencia a la enfermería, Magna Defender había desaparecido del lugar antes de que si quiera pudieran ofrecerle ayuda, Dan no se sorprendió, ya que sabía que el orgullo de Defender no le permitiría aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda y menos de los rangers.

-No puedo creer esto-dijo Fabia.

-Realmente nos dieron una paliza, nunca pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a algo como eso-dijo Shun.

-Escuche algo de los maestros oscuros cuando estudie la historia ranger, pero siempre espere que fuera solo una leyenda-dijo Spectra.

-A veces las leyendas son reales-dijo Miyoko.

-Mamá ¿Qué sabes de los maestros oscuros?-pregunto Dan-necesitamos saber todo lo que podamos de ellos-.

Miyoko asintió-Los maestros oscuros son seres terribles, uno solo ya es un problema, pero los 7…es un verdadero infierno y ahora son 9, lo que los hace aun peores-.

-¿No tienen alguna debilidad?-pregunto Mira.

-Hasta donde sabemos no-.

-¿Y es cierto que son más terribles que Surtur, Darkseid, Trigon y Galactus?-pregunto Marucho aterrado.

Miyoko suspiro-Pongámoslo así, cuando Trigon ataco la Tierra de su universo y derrotado por su hija, Leviatán fue enviado a encargarse de él y aunque Trigon peleo con ferocidad, Leviatán lo destruyo en solo 1 minuto-.

-¿Qué hay de Galactus?-pregunto Dan.

-Arbok enveneno uno de los planetas que Galactus devoro, debido al terrible veneno de Arbok, Galactus se pudrió lenta y dolorosamente, fue una muerte terrible-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

Las puertas se abrieron y Alfa apareció-Malas noticias, Miyoko, Tommy acaba de informar que los soberanos aumentaron sus ataques en distintos mundos, el consejo ranger tuvo que dividirse con sus equipos para protegerlos-.

Miyoko suspiro-Drago quiere que nos enfrentemos a los maestros oscuros solos, a ese maldito no se le escapa nada-.

Dan solo se quedo pensando y puso una mirada seria-Si Drago quiere que peleemos con esos monstruos, entonces le daremos gusto-declaro con determinación y sus amigos asintieron, mientras Miyoko solo agachaba la cabeza preocupada.

_-"No tienen ni idea"-._

**Palacio…**

Yubel estaba sentada en su trono, los 8 maestros inclinados ante ella, mientras los generales, más propiamente, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise, temblaban de miedo, fue cuando Yubel se levanto de su trono y se acerco a Arbok.

-Maestro Arbok, usted posee el veneno más tóxico de todos los universos ¿correcto?-.

-Correcto, mi veneno fue capaz de acabar con el devorador de mundo, Galactus-.

-Lo sé, pero ahora quiero que se encargue de la Tierra y de todos sus habitantes, haga que el planeta se pudra hasta la muerte y más allá-.

-Será un verdadero placer, mi reina-dijo Arbok siseando-pero ¿Qué ordena que haga si los rangers aparecen?-.

Yubel se quedo pensando unos segundos y con maldad respondió-Destrúyalos lenta y dolorosamente, mientras más mejor-.

-Como ordene-.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, los rangers han conocido el sabor de la derrota y ahora deberán enfrentar a Arbok, quien es el veneno más tóxico de todos los universos, esta batalla será interesante, veremos como hace el joven Kuso y sus amigos para salir de este terrible enredo"_

_Un aplauso para el caballero lobo y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**AhSokaTano12: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, además, ya tienes tu lugar en ese universo y en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kira21: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Astronema: **_no te preocupes, yo contesto todos los comentarios (cuando puedo), con mucho gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Boody: **_respondamos a tus preguntas:_

_1.-Solo dame los datos del OC y todo estará bien._

_2.-Serán todos los villanos de los universos, pero principalmente, Drago._

_3.-No los he podido leer, desgraciadamente._

_No puedo hacer eso, ya que sería injusto para los demás, tienes que ponerte lista y dármelos datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_lamento decir que no puedo hacer eso, ya que no sería justo para otros que quieren aparecer en ese universo, especialmente porque solo hay de límite 6 OC en cada universo, lo lamento, respecto al Yaoi, lo tendré que pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_descuida, lo más importante ya lo diste y con eso basta, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_de eso aun no estoy muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_te recomiendo que me digas cual es el nuevo universo de tu OC o no podrá participar en el torneo, no es una amenaza, simplemente es la regla que impuse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Saiyajin2: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_no agradezcas, felicidades por alcanzar un espacio en el universo que querías y bienvenido al torneo, suerte con tu estudio, de la materia que sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JasonWhite: **_gracias y felicidades por alcanzar un espacio en el universo que deseabas, bienvenido al torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_solo tendrás que esperar, ya que primero tengo que terminar este fic antes de empezar con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_felicidades por alcanzar el universo que querías y bienvenido al torneo, el cual tendrás que esperar, ya que primero tengo que terminar este fic y luego continuar con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, ellos me caen bien, excepto William, tengo pensado humillar a los de Ben 10, especialmente a Ben Tennyson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kryptoniansaiya: **_no agradezcas, fuiste de los afortunados que escogieron ese universo antes que nadie más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_no tengo tiempo para eso, por el momento, ya que estoy trabajando con los OC del público que desea participar en el torneo, lo lamento, pero tengo 3 villanos que me enorgullecen, Drago, Yubel y uno que llamo lord Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_nada que ver con las fuerzas Ginyu, ya que ellos eran más payasos que nada, los maestros son más serios y terribles, excepto Dexo, él es un caso especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**King Cold: **_descuida, ese mocoso engreído tendrá lo suyo, solo espero que le toque alguien que lo ponga en su lugar, ya que todas las batallas serán al azar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues como habrás leído, salieron vivos de milagro y aunque ahora solo enfrentaran a uno, sigue siendo un ser terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te asusto, espera a ver lo que sigue, porque aunque juntos son terribles, por separados no son fáciles de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_muy bien, todos los datos están perfectamente o como dice el Sr. Burns, están "excelentes", bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tal vez, pero no todo tiene que ser acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes ni idea y descuida, fuiste el primero que escogió One Piece, la mayoría pidió DC, por eso se acabo tan rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO EL INTERNET NO SIRVIO EN TODO EL DIA, APENAS SE COMPUSO, LES PIDO QUE SI ME DEJARON DATOS DE OC EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ME LOS VUELVAN A DEJAR, POR FAVOR, UNA ENORME DISCULPA.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaTano12, Kira21, Astronema, Ángel Boody, Ryu-chan, Ann Mora, Nipijilguera, Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, SpawnOmega, Saiyajin2, Kal El, JasonWhite, Lobo, TimeLord, Zeus, Vegeta, NIKEguy, Kryptoniansaiya, Observador del Destino, Broly, King Cold, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Terminex, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Nanashi No Gombee**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Ataque venenoso

"_Hola, soy yo, __**el hombre rojo **__sin pantalones, se preguntaran porque razón presento el capítulo, bueno, porque el otro día el __**Dragón **__estaba viendo Soy la Comadreja y se puso nostálgico, especialmente cuando yo aparecí, ya que siempre le divirtieron mis tonterías, pero la principal razón por la que yo presento el capítulo es porque desde que cancelaron la serie de Vaca y Pollito, y Soy la Comadreja, no he tenido trabajo y eso fue hace años, bueno, creo que ya hable demasiado, así que disfruten del capítulo y si no les gusta ¡Pues lo siento exigentes!"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 Ataque venenoso.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo sobre la ciudad de Angel Grove, la gente comenzaba con sus labores diarias, entre los que caminaban, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, quienes seguían empeñados en averiguar la identidad de los Power Rangers.

-Te lo digo Skull, la clave para lograr el éxito es fijar bien una meta y nuestra máxima meta será averiguar quiénes son realmente los Power Rangers-.

-Pero Bulk, ya intentamos todo y no hemos logrado nada con ellos, tal vez deberíamos considerar otra carrera-dijo Skull-como azafata-Bulk se le quedo mirando a Skull y luego este sonrió comprendiendo lo que había dicho-creo que ese trabajo no nos conviene-.

-Creo que no-dijo Bulk mirando a su amigo muy extrañado.

Mientras que, en el techo de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, Arbok apareció en compañía de los generales de Yubel.

-Tontos y patéticos humanos, disfrutan de un bello día de descanso, esperen a que vean lo que he planeado para este patético mundo, hay tantas maneras de envenenarlo ¿Cuál escogeré?-.

-Podría crear un enorme emparedado de jamón-dijo Elgar y Arbok lo miro extrañado.

-¿Jamón envenenado?-.

-Yo espero que no, es que tengo hambre-respondió Elgar sobándose la barriga.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Elgar fue lanzado desde el techo del edificio, mientras gritaba como una pequeña niña asustada.

-Idiota-dijo Zurgane.

-¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en general?-pregunto Mora.

-La soberana Divatox es su tía, así que fue más por influencia que por otra cosa-respondió Heloise.

-Eso explica todo-.

-Disculpe maestro-intervino Ursa, llamando la atención de Arbok-pero creo que está a punto de llover-dijo mirando las nubes que comenzaban a formarse en el cielo.

Eso hizo que Arbok sonriera de manera maligna y divertida-Eso es, una lluvia ácida, el agua es beneficiosa para estos patéticos y despreciables humanos, así que voy a darles un poco de lluvia, una lluvia ácida, mi veneno tóxico matara este planeta en menos de 2 horas, será una muerte lenta y dolorosa, una muy divertida-.

**Templo…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers milenarios acudieron al llamado, aunque todavía se veían algo adoloridos, no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

-¿Qué ocurre Alfa?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Un ataque se desarrolla en Angel Grove, se trata de Arbok-.

-El maestro del veneno-.

Los rangers palidecieron un poco y Mira tomo la palabra-¿Están…lo 9 reunidos?-.

-No, solo se trata de Arbok-explico Alfa.

-Sigue siendo un peligro-dijo Miyoko-Arbok posee el veneno más tóxico y mortal de todos los universos, el propio Galactus se vio afectado por ese terrible veneno-.

-¿Qué hacemos, maestra?-pregunto Shun.

-No quiero que se arriesguen, pero si no vamos, Arbok no solo destruirá la ciudad, sino a toda la Tierra y eso es algo que un ranger jamás permitirá-.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Dan-no dejaremos que Arbok destruya la ciudad-y así, rápidamente, los rangers se dirigieron a enfrentar al maestro del veneno.

**Angel Grove…**

La gente escapaba aterrada, los zombis aparecieron y comenzaron a causar pánico entre las masas, Arbok disfrutaba del caos que se estaba sembrando, la vil serpiente solo esperaba que se juntaran las nubes suficientes para poder iniciar su plan de envenenar la Tierra.

-Esto será como la vez que envenene el último planeta que Galactus intento devorar y vaya que fue el último-Arbok se rio de lo que había dicho.

-Maestro-intervino Ursa-los rangers acaban de aparecer-.

Arbok siseo-Esos insectos no significan nada para mí, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que intervengan en mis planes-.

-En seguida nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Ursa.

-De ninguna manera, yo mismo me encargare de esto-.

Los rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los zombis, a los que no tardaron mucho en vencer, pero no hubo tiempo de celebrar, ya que Arbok apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que decidieron venir a desafiarme, a pesar de que la última vez les dimos una paliza-dijo riéndose.

-No importa lo que nos hayan hecho, somos Power Rangers y nunca nos rendimos-declaro Dan.

-Admirables palabras, pero me pregunto si podrás mantenerlas-Arbok lanzo un rayo contra los rangers, quienes cayeron al suelo-veo que no, que patético-.

-Todavía no nos has vencido-dijo Dan, mientras se levantaban.

-Así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-dijo Arbok riéndose, veamos de que están hechos-.

La batalla comenzó, pero no iba nada bien para los rangers, mientras que los generales solo se hacían a un lado para observar la batalla sin entrometerse.

Mientras que, ocultos en otro de los edificios, Megatron y Xana observaban la batalla, al mismo tiempo que las nubes de lluvia ya casi se formaban.

-Esto si será divertido, pronto veremos una hermosa lluvia ácida caer del cielo-dijo Xana.

-Cierto y esa lluvia se extenderá por todo el planeta, pudriéndolo lentamente-agrego Megatron.

Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Arbok bloqueo con su garra, para después lanzar a Dan por los aires.

Mira y Fabia aprovecharon para atacar a Arbok en conjunto, pero el maestro bloqueo a ambas y las sujeto del cuello.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo lanzándolas contra el suelo, fue el turno de Marucho, Shun y Spectra.

Los 3 rangers atacaron a Arbok con todo lo que tenían, pero Arbok los desviaba sin ninguna dificultad, al mismo tiempo que se reía, para después dispararles un rayo a los 3.

-¡Ya basta!-Miyoko se lanzo a la batalla, pero el resultado no cambio, ya que Arbok la sujeto del cuello y la lanzo contra el suelo.

-Esto sí que me está divirtiendo-un grito llamo la atención de Arbok y Magna Defender apareció lanzando un ataque con su espada, pero Arbok lo bloqueo-Defender, no creí que aparecerías-.

-Entonces no me conoces tanto como creías-.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero sigues siendo un insecto en comparación conmigo-dijo Arbok golpeando a Magna Defender y lanzándolo lejos de él-ustedes 8 son patéticos, no entiendo cómo han llegado tan lejos siendo guerreros tan débiles y mediocres-.

-No somos tan débiles como tú crees Arbok-dijo Dan levantándose.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Te crees especial? ¿Solo porque Koragg está muy interesado en pelear contigo? Tienes de especial lo mismo que tienen todos esos idiotas de los universos que destruimos, el propio Galactus sucumbió con mi veneno y en menos de hora y media, mi lluvia ácida pudrirá todo este mundo-.

-No si nosotros lo evitamos-dijo Dan con decisión.

-Qué lindo, el valiente ranger rojo desafía al poderoso maestro del veneno, eso sí que es encantador, creo que como recompensa, te convertiré en mi próxima comida-Arbok alargo su cuello y se lanzo contra Dan, quien se preparo para el impacto, cuando…

-¡Maga Blaster: Fuego!-Magna Defender le disparo a Arbok, haciéndolo retroceder, mientras los rangers se reagrupaban.

-¿Me ayudaste? Tengo que decirlo, estoy confundido-dijo Dan con una expresión totalmente confusa.

-No lo malentiendas, no quise ayudarte, pero sé que no puedo vencer solo a este sujeto, necesito su ayuda, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo-.

-Hasta el mejor guerrero necesita ayuda-dijo Miyoko.

-Guárdate tus palabras vacías para otros-.

Arbok se rio-Esas palabras pueden ser ciertas en unos debiluchos como ustedes, pero en nosotros, no significan nada, somos los mejores guerreros de la oscuridad y somos invencibles-.

-Nadie es invencible, es cierto, son poderosos, pero no invencibles, nosotros podemos vencerlos-dijo Shun-si trabajamos juntos-.

-¿En serio? Entonces inténtenlo-.

Desde su posición, Xana y Megatron observaban la batalla con mucho interés, mientras Megatron se reía.

-Arbok nunca cambia, siempre juega con sus enemigos, especialmente cuando se trata de su próxima comida-.

-Esto es maravilloso, de seguro Arbok destruirá a los rangers-dijo Xana con una sonrisa muy cruel.

-Sí, mientras ellos no averigüen la debilidad de Arbok tiene la victoria asegurada-.

-¿Debilidad?-.

-Arbok es poderoso, pero no es del todo invencible, tiene una debilidad mortal y si los rangers lo averiguan, se podría ver en graves problemas-.

-¿Qué tipo de debilidad?-Megatron se rio y Xana adivino que no se lo diría, así que pregunto otra cosa-entonces ¿todos los maestros tienen una debilidad?-.

-Todos tenemos una, sin importar que tan poderosos seamos, él único que esta absuelto de esta regla es el amo, excepto por…-.

-¿Por qué? ¿El amo tiene una debilidad? ¿Un punto débil?-pregunto Xana alarmada-pero…si los rangers lo averiguan-.

-No te preocupes, aunque los rangers la averiguaran, jamás tendrían el valor para hacerlo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Confía en mí, la única debilidad del amo está segura, ya que esos patéticos rangers nunca se atreverían a hacerlo, ya que los respetan mucho-.

-Ahora que soy una maestra oscura puedo decir esto, hay veces que no entiendo lo que dices-dijo Xana, mientras Megatron se reía.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Halakthy y Zordon se encontraban en sus celdas, atrapados en los cristales de energía oscura, la cual les impedía usar sus poderes para escapar, fue cuando el ambiente se volvió más tétrico, señal de que Drago se acercaba.

-Saludos mis formidables enemigos-dijo apareciendo.

-¿A qué viniste Drago?-pregunto Halakthy con amabilidad.

-Hace tiempo que no tenemos una conversación civilizada y por eso vine-dijo Drago despacio-¿saben? Después de mucho meditarlo, me di cuenta de que nosotros 3, no somos tan diferentes como creíamos, los 3 buscamos exactamente lo mismo-.

-Oh ¿y que sería eso?-pregunto Zordon.

-Armonía-dijo Drago, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente.

**Templo…**

Alfa estaba alarmado, los rangers estaban en grandes problemas y los miembros del consejo estaban demasiado lejos, no llegarían a tiempo para ayudarlos.

-Si no hago algo pronto, los rangers milenarios serán destruidos o devorados por Arbok-dijo en voz alta, sin sospechar que alguien lo escucho y tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro.

-Arbok-dijo despacio, para que Alfa no lo escuchara.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

-Tu idea de armonía no es más que esclavitud Drago ¿Cómo puede haber armonía sin la libertad del libre albedrío?-cuestiono Halakthy.

-¿Cómo puede haber armonía en medio del caos que provocan las mentes divididas y débiles?-replico Drago.

-La verdadera armonía se logra cuando se escuchan todas las voces, tú solo quieres desaparecer la vida que existe en todos los universos-dijo Zordon.

-Su camino solo conduce al caos y a la guerra ¿o son estas las voces de la armonía?-Drago mostro algunas imágenes.

Eran distintos universos, en ellos se podía ver como sus habitantes constantemente peleaban entre ellos, matándose, destruyéndose, hiriéndose, haciéndose sufrir sin descanso, Halakthy no lo soporto y aparto la mirada.

-¡Basta! ¡Detén esto!-.

Drago miro a Halakthy-¿Y como proponen hacerlo? ¿No ven que esto es provocado por el miedo y la confusión? Que a su vez, es creada por las mentes divididas que han nacido en todos los universos, la única manera de conseguir la armonía es destruyendo toda esa vida inferior que causa el caos-.

-Buen argumento-dijo Zordon-pero parece que olvidas que tú buscas la "armonía" del mismo modo que ellos, destruyendo todo lo que se ponga en tu camino-.

Drago entrecerró los ojos-Solo intento eliminar el virus que ha existido desde que la luz nació y muy pronto lo haré, la hora de mi victoria se acerca y sus patéticos Power Rangers serán los primeros en sentir toda mi ira-.

-Eso jamás pasará-dijo Halakthy desafiante.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

Con esas palabras, Drago se retiro, mientras Halakthy y Zordon se quedaban en la oscuridad, en silencio y esperando que todo saliera bien al final, ellos mantenían la esperanza de que los rangers salvaran los universos, confiaban plenamente en ellos.

**Angel Grove…**

Arbok lanzo un nuevo rayo contra los rangers, quienes rodaron nuevamente por el suelo, para después ser atacados nuevamente por Arbok.

-Esto ya se está volviendo aburrido, vamos, demuéstrenme que no le causaron todos esos problemas a la reina por nada-dijo riéndose, los rangers trataron de levantarse, pero el ataque les dio muy duro.

-Vamos, aun podemos ganar esta batalla-dijo Dan.

-Desearía estar tan seguro como tú-dijo Marucho.

Arbok se rio-Creo que este será su final, voy a disfrutarlo mucho-Arbok iba a preparar un nuevo ataque, cuando un relámpago lo golpeo por la espalda-¿Qué?-exclamo volteándose-¡Tú!-.

Los rangers se levantaron con un poco de esfuerzo para ver quien los había salvado, siendo Miyoko la primera en reconocerlo.

-¡Iroh!-.

Efectivamente, se trataba del antiguo general de la nación del fuego, Iroh, quien miraba a Arbok con una expresión que habría asustado a cualquier maestro que lo enfrentara.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese anciano amante del té aquí?-cuestiono Magna Defender.

Iroh y Arbok se sostuvieron la mirada, siendo el maestro el primero en hablar-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el traidor de la nación del fuego, dime Iroh ¿a qué has venido? ¿Viniste a redimirte acaso?-.

-Algo así, voy a redimirme y a hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste en el pasado-.

-No digas tonterías, un anciano patético como tú no lograra nada contra mí-.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando contigo monstruo-.

-Tampoco tuviste tiempo para el muro de Ba Sing Tse, tenías amigos ahí, además de tu hijo, por cierto-Arbok se quedo pensando-estaban deliciosos-dijo siseando con maldad.

Iroh apretó los puños furioso y se lanzo contra Arbok, para asombro y preocupación de los rangers, ya que se podía deducir, que Iroh se dirigía hacia su propia muerte.

**Templo…**

Si Alfa estaba preocupado antes, si fuera humano le habría dado un colapso nervioso al ver aparecer a Iroh en el campo de batalla.

-¡Esto es malo, si su familia se entera!-.

Casi como si los hubiera convocado, la puerta se abrió y todo el equipo avatar entro, Katara y Azula iban tomadas de la mano, mientras que Aang tenía una expresión molesta por eso, pero Zuko tomo la palabra.

-Alfa ¿has visto a mi tío?-.

Alfa no respondió, simplemente se hizo a un lado y el equipo avatar pudo ver donde se encontraba el tío de Zuko y Azula.

-Me temo que…fue a su propia muerte-dijo seriamente, mientras en la pantalla, Arbok estrellaba en el suelo, provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-exclamo Zuko aterrado.

**Angel Grove…**

Arbok sujetaba a Iroh del cuello, quien trataba de librarse de ese agarre-Hace tiempo, Koragg me impidió devorarte, ahora que eres un traidor voy a darme ese gusto, te devorare lo más lentamente posible, salúdame a tu hijo cuando lo veas-Arbok abrió sus fauces y se preparo para tragarse a Iroh entero.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, pues este capítulo ya termino y en nombre del Dragón, quiero decirles que lo disculpen, no fue su intención retrasarse en los capítulos, pero el Internet estuvo fallando y hasta ahora se compuso, pero miren el lado amable, fue más emocionante la espera y si no fue así, pues que exigentes señores, ya que él se esfuerza por complacerlos, pero son un montón de criticones y exigentes que solo saben pedir, pedir y pedir, en vez de agradecerle que los dejara entrar en su próximo fic y…"_

_Bueno, ya, Rojo, ellos son el público, gracias a ellos existe este fic, ya que si no comentaran, no existirían ninguno, gracias a ellos el fic tiene tanto éxito y por eso debemos estarles agradecidos, por tomarse un tiempo para leer y comentar, muchas gracias, querido público, __**gracias por todo su apoyo**__ ¿te quedo claro?_

"_¿Me estás hablando a mí?"_

_¡Panfilo!_

"_¿Panfilo?"_

_Un perro ratonero que tengo ¡Ataca Panfilo!_

"_¿Crees que este perrito tan insignificante me va a hacer algo? Eso quiere verlo" Panfilo lo empieza a morder "¡Ah! ¡Me mordió! ¡Ay mi trasero! ¡Ay mi cabeza! ¡Ay mi baso! ¡Ay mi cara! ¡Ay mi nariz!"_

_Un aplauso para el hombre rojo y ahora los comentarios:_

**Nipijilguera: **_no creo que los rangers piensen lo mismo que esos enemigos tan poderosos que acaban de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ryu-chan: **_comprendo la situación, yo he estado en esa, pero no puedo guardar información incompleta porque sería demasiado injusto para quienes me la dejan completa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_nunca se cuantos capítulos van a ser de cada fic que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_hay muchos en el torneo que planeo humillar además de William, pero él solo de Code Lyoko. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_así si, ahora si ya puedes estar seguro de tu participación, buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_solo espera a que termine este fic para el comienzo del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Constantine: **_lo sé y lo siento, la información está bien, pero como tuve que subir el capítulo porque en todo el día no hubo internet por eso no te conteste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_quizás más adelante, como en la batalla final, para ayudar a los rangers contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_muy bien, creo que a partir del capítulo 51 podré darte gusto con el villano, ya que en el capítulo 50 será el último para recibir OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues como ya habrás leído, la batalla no está siendo nada fácil, menos ahora que Iroh apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_ya tengo la información, está bien, una disculpa por no contestar, pero como el tiempo se me vino encima no pude hacerlo, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_muy bien, la información esta perfecta, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_eso ya es un hecho, pero estoy viendo cómo hacerlo aparecer, tenme paciencia, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_algo así, ya que Arbok enveneno un planeta que Galactus iba a devorar, solo como una forma de acabar con el gigante de una manera rápida y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, no por nada es el asesino más letal del reino de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**King Cold: **_todo depende de quién sea su oponente, el cual espero sea alguien feroz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Seiya: **_mira amigo, voy a ser sincero, a mí nunca me gustaron los caballeros del zodiaco, siempre los odie, así que te pido que no me pidas que los coloque, ya que si lo hago, no sería de buena manera, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_al principio me lo pareció, pero después vi que era un gran cobarde, por su técnica de intercambio de cuerpos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**LordDarkseid35: **_toda la información está bien, pero en serio, deberían escoger otros nombres, no solo Darkseid, es un gran villano, pero con todos haciéndose llamar LordDarkseid pueden confundirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Ryu-chan, Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Ocnarf, SpawnOmega, Constantine, Kal El, Observador del Destino, Dragon-knight Alan, Dumblendore, Darth Plaguies, Lobo, MasterVile, Moon-9215, King Cold, Seiya, Broly, LordDarkseid35.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	46. El veneno del veneno

"_¿Qué tal? Soy la __**princesa Diana, **__mejor conocida como la mujer maravilla, esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo, en el que los rangers deberán usar su inteligencia para encontrar la debilidad de Arbok, ya que de no ser así, muchas vidas de perderán"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 El veneno del veneno.**

Iroh fue sometido rápidamente, mientras los rangers trataban de levantarse y ayudarlo, pero Arbok los vio y les disparo un nuevo rayo, derribándolos de nuevo.

-Esperen su turno, primero tengo que devorar mi comida pendiente-dijo mirando a Arbok-y esta vez no me voy a detener-.

Arbok comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Iroh, con intención de devorarlo, sus fauces comenzaron a abrirse, mientras Iroh sudaba, pero mantenía una mirada muy firme.

-Ni creas que suplicare-.

-No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que mueras tieso y orgulloso, peleando, tal como murió tu hijo-Arbok se preparo para comer, cuando Dan apareció y lo golpeo con su espada-ranger rojo-.

-Me temo que aun no has aprendido que un ranger nunca se rinde, cara de serpiente-dijo Dan listo para la batalla.

-Muy bien, entonces te comeré a ti primero-dijo Arbok con maldad.

**Templo…**

-¿Cómo que no nos dejaras ir?-exclamo Zuko viendo a Alfa molesto-¡Mi tío está en peligro, podrían matarlo!-.

-Se que suena cruel, pero ustedes no podrían hacer nada en contra de Arbok, ese sujeto los matara-.

-Pero mi tío…-.

-Tú tío es un hombre sabio, estoy seguro que no fue ahí para pelear con Arbok, sino para distraerlo y tratar de ayudar a los rangers a su manera-.

-¿La cual sería?-pregunto Sokka.

-Soy un robot, no un adivino, pero confío plenamente en él, así como confío plenamente en los rangers-Zuko iba a protestar, pero Aang le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Comprendo lo que dice Alfa, no me agrada, pero tiene razón, nosotros no podemos acabar con ese monstruo, solo estorbaríamos-.

-Pero…-.

-Yo entiendo cómo te sientes, Zuko, si fuera el monje Gyatso yo estaría igual que tú, pero reconozco que no podemos hacer nada contra ellos-.

-Aang tiene razón, Zuzu-dijo Azula para asombro de todos, ya que la princesa nunca había llamado a Aang por el avatar y fue cuando Katara abrazo a Azula por la espalda.

-No fue tan difícil ¿verdad?-.

-No me presiones-.

Zuko solo se pudo quedar en silencio y ver la batalla que se estaba desatando, los rangers habían vuelto al ataque.

**Angel Grove…**

Mientras Dan, Mira, Marucho, Fabia, Shun, Spectra y Magna Defender peleaban contra Arbok, Miyoko se acerco a atender a Iroh.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Aunque este viejo, aun tengo mucha fuerza en mi interior-dijo Iroh sonriendo tranquilamente, pero su rostro pronto se puso serio-lo siento, solo les he causado problemas-.

-Un poco, no debió venir aquí-.

-Mato a Lu Ten-.

-Lo sé, pero desafortunadamente, se trata de un enemigo que usted no puede vencer-.

-Ni ustedes-Miyoko bajo la mirada-a menos que use su fuerza en su contra-.

-¿De qué habla?-.

-Arbok puede parecer invencible, pero no lo es, tiene una debilidad fatal, pero solo puede ser usada en su forma gigante-.

-¿Forma gigante? Para eso tendríamos que obligarlo a crecer y eso no será nada fácil-.

-Pueden hacerlo, ustedes son los Power Rangers, no existen imposibles para ustedes-.

-Tienes razón, debemos hacerlo-Miyoko se lanzo a la batalla, donde Arbok tenía dominados a los 7 rangers.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, pensé que serían un reto mayor-.

-¡Arbok!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Estrella de Pegaso!-Miyoko lanzo su ataque contra Arbok, con lo cual logro hacerlo retroceder, para después reagruparse con sus amigos-¿se encuentra bien?-.

-Por el momento, pero no podremos resistir mucho tiempo-dijo Shun.

-Y la lluvia ácida ya casi se forma, pronto estaremos en graves problemas-agrego Spectra.

-Aun podemos ganar-dijo Dan-formemos el cañón milenario-.

-Con eso no lograríamos nada-dijo Marucho-Arbok es demasiado poderoso, ni siquiera podríamos herirlo-.

-Pero si lo activamos en modo súper-Dan miro a Miyoko, quien negó con su cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no serviría de nada-.

Fue cuando Dan observo a Magna Defender y se le ocurrió una idea-¿Y qué tal si combinamos el cañón con el Magna Blaster de Magna Defender?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sabemos que tus armas son una de las más poderosas del universo, quizás si la combinamos con el cañón milenario tengamos oportunidad-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Eso podría funcionar-reconoció Spectra.

-Me rehúso a…-.

-Ya sé, no te gusta trabajar con nosotros, pero piénsalo-dijo Dan-o somos nosotros, o es él-señalo a Arbok.

Magna Defender apretó los puños, hasta ese momento, nada de lo que hacían funcionaba, de seguir así, el final de todos no tardaría en llegar, finalmente, tomo una decisión.

-Está bien, pero no creas que solo por esto seremos amigos-.

-Eso lo tengo claro-.

Arbok se rio-¿Ya terminaron de charlar? Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre y mi lluvia ya casi está formada, quisiera comer antes de que el espectáculo empiece-.

-Eso no pasara, porque nosotros te derrotaremos-aseguro Dan.

-¿En serio? Qué risa me dan, veamos qué es lo que tienen para derrotar a un maestro oscuro-.

-¡Combinemos armas!-.

Los rangers combinaron sus armas, esta vez, con el Magna Blaster de anexo, las 8 armas se convirtieron en un cañón aun más poderoso.

-¡Cañón milenario supremo!-.

Arbok se rio-Tontos, no puedo creer que crean que van a poder vencerme solo porque anexaron una nueva arma a su juguetito, pero adelante, les concederé el privilegio de dispararme, adelante, háganlo-.

-Ya lo escucharon amigos-dijo Dan-¡Fuego!-.

Los rangers dispararon, el disparo fue tan potente que casi los lanza al suelo, pero Arbok no se impresiono.

-Pobres tontos, su juguete no podrá…-Arbok no pudo continuar, porque recibió el impacto del poder, el cual, para su asombro, fue tan poderoso que lo lanzo contra una pared, rompiéndole en pedazos y haciendo lo mismo por lo menos en otras 6 paredes, hasta que cayó al suelo-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es esto posible?-exclamo, mientras pequeños destellos eléctricos cubrían su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo y explotar.

Al ver eso, los rangers cayeron al suelo agotados-Eso fue intenso, no puedo creer que haya funcionado-dijo Fabia.

-Ni yo, solo lo dije porque estábamos desesperados-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No se confíen-dijo Miyoko-esta batalla apenas está comenzando-.

En cuanto Miyoko dijo eso, una energía dorada se libero en el lugar y Arbok reapareció en su forma gigante.

-¡Esto les va a costar muy caro! ¡Voy a devorarlos a todos!-.

-¡Cielos!-.

-¿Puede crecer sin la magia del Oricalcos?-exclamo Shun.

-Los maestros son tan poderosos que pueden hacerlo por su propia cuenta y cuando lo hacen, se vuelven más poderosos y letales-dijo Miyoko.

-¿Porque los malos nunca nos dan un descanso?-pregunto Dan con pesar-pero ¿Quién se queja? ¡Hora de los zords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

-¡Toro Zord!-.

Los 8 zords aparecieron, mientras los 6 zords comenzaron la primera combinación-¡Megazord Milenario Activado! ¡Formación Sagrada!-.

-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-.

-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate! ¡Toro Zord Modo Defender!-.

Los 3 Megazords se prepararon para la batalla, mientras Xana y Megatron continuaban observando la batalla, aunque Xana se veía algo molesta por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No puedo creerlo, Arbok fue un idiota, jamás me imagine que los rangers pelearían con él en su forma gigante-.

-La combinación de las armas de los rangers fue más poderosa con la ayuda del arma de Defender, Arbok debió recordarlo, ya que las armas de Magna Defender son de las más poderosas que existen-.

-Ahora veamos si esos molestos rangers pueden continuar su batalla en el modo titánico de Arbok-.

El cielo ya casi estaba por completo a oscuras, Arbok solo necesitaba esperar otros 10 minutos y podría crear su lluvia ácida.

-Tuvieron suerte hace unos momentos, pero eso no pasara de nuevo, mi lluvia ya casi esta completa, pronto este planeta se pudrirá lentamente-.

-Si quieres pudrir este planeta, adelante, hazlo-dijo Magna Defender-pero después de que te arranque esa lengua que tienes-.

Magna Defender se lanzo contra Arbok en su Toro Zord, mientras Arbok comenzaba a reunir energía dorada y hacía algunos movimientos con su mano.

-He aquí una muestra del antiguo y poderoso poder Rinzin-cuando Magna Defender iba a lanzar un golpe con su lanza, Arbok lanzo sus palmas sobre él, ni siquiera toco el Toro Zord y este salió despedido por el aire, cayendo bruscamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Marucho.

-Es el poder Rinzin, tengan cuidado-dijo Miyoko.

-Podemos atacarlo juntos-sugirió Dan.

Ambos Megazords se lanzaron contra Arbok, quien ya los esperaba con su contraataque-¡Poder Rinzin!-.

Como el Toro Zord, los dos Megazords salieron despedidos por el aire y cayeron brutalmente al suelo.

-Nos derribo a ambos, con un solo ataque-dijo Mira.

-Si no hacemos algo, la lluvia ácida destruirá toda la vida en la Tierra-dijo Fabia.

Miyoko solo pensaba y pensaba, como miembro del consejo ranger, mucha responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, no podía fallar.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera ¿Qué estoy olvidando? Si esas nubes se completan, el veneno de Arbok caerá…un momento…su veneno, su tamaño, esa es su debilidad-Miyoko hizo que el Pegaso se levantara.

-Vaya, vaya, la valiente ranger plateada viene por más, que divertido-.

-Voy a detenerte Arbok y tú me ayudaras a eso-dijo Miyoko.

Arbok se rio-Pobre estúpida, eso me sonó a un desafío, debes sentirte segura en tu robot, ya que crees que no puedo tragarte, pero déjame corregirte, las serpientes, cuanto más grandes somos, mayor es la presa que podemos tragar-.

-Pues entonces demuéstramelo-.

Arbok se rio-Pobre tonta, ya no sabes lo que pides-el cuello de Arbok se alargo y se lanzo sobre el Pegaso, quien esquivo el ataque y comenzó a huir, siempre seguido por Arbok-¡No escaparas, menos cuando me muero de hambre!-.

El Pegaso dio varias vueltas para despistar a Arbok, quien no notaba que cada vez estaban más cerca de su cuerpo, cuando Miyoko vio su oportunidad y se detuvo.

-Muy bien, vamos, abre esa maldita boca que tienes, monstruo-.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¡Entonces la cena está servida!-Arbok abrió su boca y se preparo para devorar al Pegaso, pero Miyoko logro hacerlo a un lado y Arbok termino clavando sus colmillos en su propio hombro.

-¡Espero disfrutes de tu propio veneno!-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Arbok, volviendo su cuerpo a la normalidad, pero su hombro comenzó a sangrar-¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Me engañaste!-.

Desde su posición, Xana y Megatron vieron todo, aunque Xana estaba confundida-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Arbok comenzó a actuar así? ¿Qué le ocurre?-.

-Miyoko lo averiguo, descubrió la debilidad de Arbok-dijo Megatron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál debilidad?-.

-El veneno de Arbok es el más tóxico en todos los universos, letal para cualquier ser viviente, pero cuando Arbok crece, el veneno se vuelve el triple de letal, tanto, que hasta se vuelve peligroso para el propio Arbok, quien debe evitar cualquier contacto con sus colmillos para evitar inyectarse con su propio veneno, no lo mata, pero si lo debilita rápidamente-.

Efectivamente, Arbok comenzó a sentirse sumamente débil, ya no podía mantenerse en pie y parecía que iba a vomitar.

-Maldición…eso fue un truco sucio…-.

-¡Arbok se está debilitando, esta es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Miyoko, mientras los otros Megazords se levantaban.

-¡Magna Hacha!-el Toro Zord lanzo un golpe con su hacha, dándole a Arbok directamente.

-¡Pegaso a girar!-el Pegaso saco su lanza y comenzó a girar, golpeando a Arbok ferozmente, mientras el Megazord milenario se elevo en el cielo.

-¡Espíritu de los animales legendarios!-.

-¿Qué?-.

El Megazord descendió en picada, mientras los espíritus de los animales legendarios atacaban a Arbok en conjunto, para terminar todo con…

-¡Estocada Galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque final y Arbok comenzó a sufrir un gran dolor, pero aun no caía.

-Rayos, no basto para derrotarlo-dijo Dan.

-Te equivocas-dijo Shun-fíjate bien-.

Shun tenía razón, ya que el poder de Arbok estaba comenzando a abandonarlo-Los felicito…han derrotado a uno de los maestros oscuros…pero no crean que se ha terminado…aun quedan otros 7 maestros…además de la reina…que son mucho más poderosos que yo…ellos continuaran con la misión que el amo nos ha encomendado… ¡Y el mal reinara por siempre! ¡Este es solo el comienzo de su pesadilla!-con una última risa, Arbok explota, una explosión tan poderosa, que pudo ver a más de 100 000 kilómetros, mientras las nubes desaparecían.

Xana se quedo estupefacta ante lo que acababa de ver-No puedo creerlo, Arbok…destruido…malditos rangers ¡Malditos sean ustedes y su suerte!-.

Megatron solo estaba muy serio-Veo que esos rangers tienen habilidades, demasiadas, creo que será muy divertido derrotarlos, además, esta derrota no significa nada, pronto el amo llegara y la destrucción final comenzara-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Xana-¿el amo vendrá?-Xana puso una sonrisa llena de maldad-el amo vendrá-.

Mientras que Iroh, al ver la destrucción de Arbok, solo pudo decir-Descansa en paz, Lu Ten, se hizo justicia-.

**Templo…**

Más tarde, los rangers volvieron al templo y se desplomaron sobre los sillones, estaban demasiado cansados, pero no podían relajarse tranquilamente, aun cuando habían conseguido derrotar a Arbok.

-Nos costó mucho trabajo derrotar a Arbok y aun quedan otros 8 maestros que son mucho más poderosos que él-dijo Mira-no les mentiré, tengo miedo-sus amigos asintieron.

-Pero si pudimos con Arbok, podremos con los demás-dijo Dan-Arbok tuvo una debilidad, solo tenemos que averiguar cuál es la debilidad de los otros-nuevamente, sus amigos asintieron, mientras Miyoko observaba en silencio y miraba por una de las ventanas.

-La pesadilla…apenas comienza-.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto termina este capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, finalmente lograron vencer a Arbok, pero aún quedan 8 maestros más y son mucho más poderosos que Arbok, como Miyoko dijo, la pesadilla apenas va a comenzar"_

_Un aplauso para la princesa Diana y ahora pasemos a la contestación de los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_pues felicidades por tu cumpleaños, solo recuerda que un perro es mucha responsabilidad, en especial si es un pastor alemán, en fin, Arbok ya fue destruido, pero aún quedan otros 8 maestros y mucho más terribles que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_descuida y no tienes idea, ya que aunque Arbok se fue, aun quedan otros 8 maestros más poderosos y terribles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bien hecho y bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_lo pensare, puse al hombre rojo porque siempre me daba risa como aparecía, sus disfraces y como cuando la comadreja le decía algún discurso inteligente, él respondía "¿me estás hablando a mí?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_no tienes que agradecer, pusiste los datos justo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_de hecho, Thanos aparecerá en el torneo y espero se enfrente a Darkseid, aunque siendo sinceros, yo le apuesto más a Darkseid, ya que Thanos nunca demostró la gran cosa sin sus objetos de infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos y están completamente excelentes, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_no puedo decirte quienes alcanzaron hasta que se completen los 6 OC de un universo o el tiempo límite se cumpla, es decir, hasta el capítulo 50, pero si puedo decirte cuantos lugares quedan en cada universo:_

_Transformers Prime-Cybertron: 5._

_One Piece-Pirata: 3._

_Avatar, la leyenda de Aang: 6._

_DC-Nueva Tierra: 0._

_Marvel-616: 1._

_Ben 10-Alienígena: 4._

_Code Lyoko-Virtual: 4._

_Naruto-Ninja: 2._

_Dino Trueno-Dino Poder: 6._

_Harry Potter-Hechicero: 4._

_Fuerza Mística-Mágico: 4._

_Mighty Morphin-Mórfico: 4._

_Fuerza de Tiempo-Temporal: 4._

_RPM-Corintia: 5._

_Espacio-Espacial: 2._

_Duelo Xiaolin-Monjes: 6._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_por ahí va la cosa, respecto a Arbok, pues ya viste cual fue su debilidad, al momento de crecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_pues ya casi regresas, porque definitivamente van a necesitar mucha ayuda contra los maestros oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_pues en la parte que dice "Manage History", aparecen los fics que tienes escritos, le das click al que quieres entrar y te sale la información de este, hay uno que dice "Contents", ahí le das click y aparece la pantalla para subir capítulo y como subirlos, espero te haya podido ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todo depende de la suerte que tengas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, la debilidad de Arbok fue su propio veneno, espero no te haya decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_ya los tengo y por eso te doy la bienvenida al torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_para Drago, la armonía es la erradicación de toda la vida en el universo o mejor dicho, en los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**King Cold: **_muy bien, la información está bien, pero recuerda que los combates son al azar y no puedo saber contra quien peleara cada participante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_créeme, comprendo tu dolor, porque mi hermana también le encantan esos libros, descuida, ya casi pongo que paso con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**RangerOscuro: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bien hecho y bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**BatmanMMPR: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bien hecho y bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Constantine: **_por el momento le deje ese placer a alguien más, ya verá más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_lamento decir que no puedo hacerlo tan al extremo, solo invite al Hombre Rojo como nostalgia, pero quien sabe, quizás más adelante me de otro ataque de nostalgia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Batman Beyond: **_voy a pensarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Burns: **_lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero no puedo ponerlos a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_por fortuna eso no paso, ya que si con uno tuvieron todos esos problemas, con 3 habrían estado acabados, teniendo en cuenta que los 9 pudieron destruirlos si lo hubieran querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nipijilguera, Mary, junto mis cordiales saludos a SpawnOmega, Dumblendore, Lobo, Broly, MasterVile, JesusST, Ocnarf, NIKEguy, Zeus, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, King Cold, Blade, RangerOscuro, BatmanMMPR, Constantine, Mayor Zod, Batman Beyond, Burns, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…**_


	47. Megazord vs Megazord

"_Hola, soy __**Optimus Prime, **__esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo por la razón de que los rangers deberán enfrentarse a quien desde hace siglos considere un hermano y cuya ambición llevo a mi planeta a su destrucción, no se confundan, no salgo en el fic, solo se me permitió presentar el capítulo, así que, por favor, disfrútenlo mucho"._

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 Megazord vs Megazord.**

**Palacio…**

Los maestros oscuros estaban ante Yubel, inclinados, mientras la nueva reina golpeaba los descansabrazos de su trono con sus dedos, por sus expresiones, se veía que no estaba nada complacida con lo que acababa de pasar en la Tierra.

-Se supone que son los maestros oscuros, los guerreros más poderosos del universo, así que explíquenme ¿Cómo fue que Arbok fue destruido?-.

-Esas sabandijas tuvieron suerte, mi reina-dijo Imperiex-no volverá a pasar-.

Los ojos de Yubel brillaron y le disparo un rayo, lanzando a Imperiex al otro lado del salón-Espero que tenga una mejor explicación, maestro Koragg-.

-Arbok se confió en su poder y como consecuencia, no vio la trampa que la ranger plateada le había preparado-.

-Ciertamente-reconoció Yubel-pero su error nos ha costado mucho, quiero que el próximo se asegure de destruirlos-.

-Eso será un hecho, mi reina-dijo Megatron-porque yo seré el próximo en atacar-.

-¿Y qué garantía tienes de que podrás destruirlos?-.

-Soy el maestro de las maquinas y como tal, tengo el poder de controlar cualquier maquina que desee y eso incluye a los zords de los rangers-.

-Pero los zords no son 100% maquinas, parte de ellos son los rangers-dijo Dexo.

-Eso no importa, ya que solo necesito que estén fuera de sus zords el tiempo suficiente para controlarlos-.

-Destruidos por sus propios zords, que poético-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente-muy bien, maestro Megatron, lo dejare en sus manos-.

-Gracias mi reina y le prometo que le traeré una gran victoria-.

-Eso espero-.

**Templo…**

Alfa se encontraba trabajando con Mylene y Ann en un nuevo proyecto, aunque Ann no comprendía bien lo que Alfa quería hacer.

-Es simple, cuando los rangers combinaron sus 8 armas lograron vencer a Arbok en su forma pequeña, si queremos que venzan a los otros maestros, entonces debemos buscar un modo para que el Megazord Milenario se combine con el Pegaso o el Toro Zord, o incluso, ambos-.

-Solo le veo un problema a eso-dijo Ann.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Mylene.

-Dudo que Magna Defender quiera combinar su zord con los demás-.

-Si Magna Defender acepto combinar su arma con la de los demás rangers para vencer a Arbok, entonces tenemos que confiar en que hará lo mismo con su zord-.

-Espero que tengas razón-.

**Angel Grove…**

La ciudad comenzaba sus labores diarias, algunos se dirigían al banco para sacar o depositar dinero, otros se dirigían a sus trabajos, y otros, como Bulk y Skull, pasaban la mañana de sábado en los videojuegos.

-No entiendo Skull ¿Cómo nos ayudara jugar videojuegos a descubrir a los Power Rangers?-.

-Hemos trabajado muy duro tratando de averiguar la identidad de los Power Rangers, creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso y esta es la mejor forma de lograrlo-dijo Bulk.

-¿Una maquina de baile?-.

-El baile enseña coordinación, tenemos que coordinarnos perfectamente si queremos averiguar la identidad de los Power Rangers-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Desde un puente de cruce de peatones, Megatron apareció justo en el centro y cuando la gente comenzaba a cruzar el puente, al ver a Megatron lanzaron un grito.

-No esperaba que me recibieran con una ovación-dijo Megatron riéndose-humanos patéticos, pero reconozco que saben crear maquinas, perfecto, es hora de tenderle la trampa a los rangers-los ojos de Megatron comenzaron a brillar y todas las maquinas cercanas comenzaron a tomar vida, desde maquinas de refrescos hasta cajeros automáticos.

La gente comenzó a huir aterrada ante el ataque de las maquinas, más cuando estas parecieron haber adquirido la capacidad de disparar rayos, pero nadie la tenía peor que aquellos que estaban en los videojuegos.

La gente comenzó a salir corriendo de los videojuegos, pero Bulk y Skull se quedaron atrapados en la máquina de baile.

-¡Corre Skull! ¡Corre!-.

-¡Lo estoy intentando, pero estoy atrapado!-.

Fue cuando la maquina comenzó a hablar-Debo destruir humanidad-dijo y ambos amigos lanzaron un grito.

**Templo…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers milenarios aparecieron-¿Qué ocurre Alfa?-pregunto Dan.

-Las maquinas de la ciudad de Angel Grove se han amotinado-.

-¿Qué? Pero…eso es…imposible-dijo Marucho y Miyoko tomo la palabra.

-No cuando se trata de Megatron, el maestro de las maquinas, él tiene la habilidad de controlar cualquier tipo de máquina-.

-Hay un caos en la ciudad, la gente esta aterrada-.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Dan, pero sus amigos se notaron algo preocupados-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Dan, se trata de un maestro oscuro, apenas sobrevivimos con Arbok ¿no crees que sería mejor esperar al consejo ranger?-pregunto Mira.

-Pero puede ser tarde-.

-Escuchen-intervino Miyoko-se que están asustados, yo también lo estoy, pero Dan tiene razón, para cuando los otros miembros del consejo vuelvan podría ser demasiado tarde y Megatron destruirá la ciudad y la Tierra, es un riesgo que no podemos correr-.

Dan asintió y miro a sus amigos-Somos Power Rangers-.

-Y un Power Ranger nunca se queda de brazos cruzados-dijo Shun-andando-agrego sonriendo-y todos asintieron.

Cuando los rangers se fueron, Alfa comenzó a teclear algunos códigos-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Mylene.

-Tal vez los miembros del consejo no puedan venir a ayudarnos, pero si hay alguien cercano a la Tierra, él podría venir a ayudarnos-dijo Alfa.

**Angel Grove…**

La ciudad estaba en caos, literalmente había comenzado la rebelión de las maquinas, mientras Megatron sonreía de forma divertida y maligna.

-Pobres humanos, dependen demasiado de la tecnología para vivir, esto hace más fácil mi trabajo-dijo riéndose.

De pronto, los rangers aparecieron y entraron en acción, las maquinas dejaron a los ciudadanos y comenzaron a atacar a los rangers, quienes se defendían del ataque de maquinas.

Dan fue emboscado por varias maquinas de bebidas, las cuales les dispararon con botellas de refresco, Dan dio un salto y tomo una de las botellas.

-Gracias-dijo abriendo la botella y tomando un poco-nada como un buen trago de refresco, pero no tengo tiempo para disfrutarlo-dijo atacando a las maquinas.

También los cajeros automáticos atacaban a Mira, pero le disparaban lanzándole dinero y la gente, en vez de escapar, se lanzaba al suelo para tomar todo el dinero que pudieran.

-¡Oigan, con permiso, no puedo atacarlo si se interponen!-grito atacando al cajero y partiéndolo en dos.

Marucho era atacado por varias maquinas de helado, estas le disparaban hielo, jarabes, entre otras cosas frías, Marucho tuvo que agacharse para evitar salir congelado, de un salto, golpeo las maquinas derribándolos.

-Esto sí que es duro, después de todo, me gusta el helado-.

Fabia era atacada por utensilios domésticos electrónicos, la valiente neathiana atacaba con velocidad y elegancia a las maquinas, las cuales trataban de atacarla con su equipamiento.

-Nunca fui buena con los aparatos de cocina-.

A Shun lo atacaban todo tipo de videojuegos, cuando escucho un grito y al voltear, descubrió a Bulk y a Skull atrapados en la máquina de baile.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlos!-.

Bulk y Skull gritaban desesperados-¡Auxilio!-.

-¡Ayúdenos!-.

-¡Resistan, allá voy!-grito Shun, atacando a la máquina de baile y cortándola a la mitad, liberando a ambos chicos de la prisión a la que fueron sometidos-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-¡Mira Bulk, es un Power Ranger!-grito Skull señalando a Shun.

-¡Lo veo Skull, lo veo!-.

-No es seguro que se queden aquí, márchense de inmediato-indico Shun, mientras volvía a la batalla.

-¡Espera! ¿Podrías decirnos tu identidad?-grito Skull, pero Shun ya se había alejado-ya se fue-.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Bulk-pero esta es nuestra oportunidad de averiguar quiénes son los Power Rangers-.

Ambos amigos asintieron y se lanzaron a la aventura, pero entonces tras un ruido metálico, ambos amigos corrieron en reversa y se alejaron del lugar.

Spectra era atacado por cafeteras, rasuradoras eléctricas y tostadoras, el hábil y astuto Spectra lograba deshacerse de los ataques de todas esas maquinas, sin ningún problema.

-Nunca creí que tendría que pelear contra este tipo de aparatos-.

-No te confíes-dijo Miyoko, destruyendo un ventilador-porque esto no termina-.

-En efecto aun no termina, Miyoko-dijo Megatron apareciendo-ya que la rebelión de las maquinas aun comienza, muy pronto toda la Tierra será destruida, al igual que todos los universos-.

-Eso jamás pasará-dijo Dan-nosotros lo vamos a impedir-.

-Que divertido ¡Megatron Modalidad Mega Vampiro!-Megatron se convirtió en un murciélago gigante y Fabia se estremeció.

-Odio a los murciélagos, son ratas con alas-dijo sintiendo escalofríos.

-Si esto te asusto, esto te estremecerá ¡Onda sónica!-de las alas de Megatron se libero una onda sónica, el ruido fue intenso y los rangers cayeron al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos como pudieron, mientras Megatron se reía-pobres patéticos, pero sería demasiado fácil vencerlos así-Megatron detuvo su ataque-¡Megatron Modalidad Robot!-Megatron volvió a su forma normal-y tengo planeado algo mejor para su derrota-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Dan.

-Están a punto de descubrirlo, pero primero ¡Onda de choque!-Megatron disparo varios relámpagos de su frente, los cuales derribaron a los rangers-¡Cañón destructor!-continuo disparando con su cañón y los rangers rodaron por el suelo-patético, pero aun tengo pensado algo mejor y creo que es hora de que vean de que se trata-Megatron descendió.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-cuestiono Spectra.

-Ya es hora de que lo averigüen ¡Poder Rinzin!-Megatron uso el poder Rinzin para pasar a su forma gigante-la fase dos está lista para comenzar-.

-¡Cielos!-.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan? Como si no hubiéramos visto eso antes-dijo Dan.

-Entonces supongo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, es hora de que llamen a sus zords-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

Esas palabras, extrañaron a los rangers-Nunca nos habían pedido que llamáramos los zords-dijo Mira.

-Pero si no lo hacemos, Megatron destruirá la ciudad-dijo Marucho.

-Marucho tiene razón, llamen a sus zords-indico Dan.

-¡No, esperen!-grito Miyoko, pero ya fue muy tarde.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

Los 6 zords aparecieron, pero eso solo hizo que Megatron sonriera de manera maligna y triunfante, sus ojos rojos brillaron malignamente y fijo su atención en el Dragón.

-Es hora de que enfrenten a su peor pesadilla ¡Aro de fuego!-Megatron creó un aro de fuego de la nada-¡Dragón, salta por el aro de fuego!-el Dragón rugió y efectivamente, salto por el aro de fuego, para asombro de los rangers, en especial, de Dan.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡El Dragón obedeció a Megatron! ¿Cómo es posible esto?-exclamo Mira.

Megatron sonrió-¡Dragón, duerme!-el Dragón rugió y descendió, colocándose en posición para dormir, Megatron se acerco al zord-buen dragón, muy bueno-dijo acariciando la cabeza del Dragón, quien se dejo acariciar por la mano metálica de Megatron.

-¿Qué rayos? Dragón ¿Qué haces?-exclamo Dan, logrando hacer que el Dragón reaccionara y se levantara rugiendo, lo que provoco que Megatron retrocediera.

-Ya veo, aun pueden controlar a sus zords un poco por separado, pero son parte máquina y yo tengo el control total, observen ¡Zords Combínense!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-.

Los ojos de los zords brillaron, mientras iniciaban la combinación, al tiempo que Megatron comenzaba a hablar como presentador.

-¡Atención damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, de todas las edades, dirijan su atención al lado derecho de la carpa, porque yo, Megatron, el maestro de las máquinas, les he ordenado a los 6 zords que formen el Megazord Fuerza Milenaria!-.

El Megazord apareció formado por completo, Megatron sonrió, mientras los rangers se quedaron estáticos por lo que acababan de presenciar, la propia Miyoko estaba incrédula de lo que acababa de ver.

-Sabía que los poderes de Megatron eran capaces de controlar a cualquier maquina, pero nunca imagine esto-.

Megatron se acerco al Megazord y le pudo una mano en el hombro del Megazord-Muy buenos chicos, buenos zords, ahora, podemos comenzar con la fase 3 del plan-.

-¿Fase 3? Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Fabia.

Megatron se rio-Y tienes toda la razón en preocuparte, porque ahora mismo conocerán su final, a manos de su propio Megazord-Megatron miro al Megazord-destrúyelos-.

El Megazord comenzó a avanzar hacia los rangers, mientras desenvainaba su espada y preparaba el golpe final contra los rangers, quienes no tuvieron más opción que protegerse, pero antes de que el Megazord lograra golpearlo, una lanza se atravesó, Magna Defender había llegado en su Toro Zord.

-Hazte a un lado-dijo golpeando al Megazord y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Magna Defender!-grito Dan aliviado.

-Nunca creí que me alegraría verlo-dijo Mira sonriendo a través del casco.

Megatron se rio-Vaya, vaya, el poderoso Magna Defender ha aparecido en su Toro Zord, el cual pronto será mi Toro Zord ¡Toro Zord, obedéceme!-ordeno Megatron, pero el Toro Zord no se dejo influenciar y golpeo a Megatron en el pecho-¿Qué?-.

-Toro Zord es mi zord y nunca me traicionaría-dijo Magna Defender.

-Ya veo, no puedo controlar a tu zord mientras aun lo pilotees, pero eso no importa, Megazord, destrúyelo-ordeno Megatron.

El Megazord se lanzo a la batalla, el Toro Zord hizo lo mismo y ambos Megazords comenzaron una lucha, mientras los rangers solo podían observar incrédulos lo que pasaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise aparecieron en el techo de un edificio, las dos niñas estaban sentadas con un escritorio frente a ellas, además de unos micrófonos, como si fueran comentaristas.

-Bienvenidos a la batalla del siglo, el Megazord Milenario vs el Toro Zord, una batalla en la que sin importar quien gane, los rangers perderán-dijo Mora-¿no crees Heloise?-.

-Claro amiga, ya que el plan del gran maestro Megatron ha salido a la perfección, los Megazords se destruirán mutuamente y los rangers lo perderán todo-dijo Heloise.

Elgar y Zurgane sacaron palomitas de maíz para poder presenciar el gran espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras los rangers solo podían observar incrédulos ante lo que sus ojos veían y sin saber qué hacer.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto se ha terminado el capítulo, desgraciadamente, el plan de Megatron comenzó a ponerse en marcha y desgraciadamente, su plan está rindiendo frutos, los rangers deben encontrar el modo de salir de este terrible predicamento, sé que lo lograran, porque son valientes guerreros"._

_Un aplauso para Optimus Prime y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Mary: **_no tienes que agradecerme, diste tus datos justo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_en cierto modo así fue, pero si los rangers no aprovechaban esa oportunidad, el resultado hubiera sido catastrófico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y creo que ya te imaginaras a quien va a contactar Alfa para ayudar en estos momentos tan caóticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_Arbok fue vencido, pero quedan otros 8 maestros y son sumamente terribles, como ya habrás visto, Megatron puso al Megazord en contra de los rangers y el peligro aumenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_claro que es posible, de hecho, creo que ya se cual puede presentar, respecto a Arbok, su gran confianza lo llevo a su final y ahora veremos cómo salen de este nuevo predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Batman Beyond: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bienvenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_se que sonaba como algo imposible de hacer, especialmente por cómo es Magna Defender, pero con Arbok hubo esa enorme necesidad de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_eso no lo niego, pero por ahora, Optimus Prime no aparece en el fic, pero aparecerá en el torneo, oye, cheque los datos de tu OC y falta el nombre de tu personaje, si no me lo das en este capítulo voy a tener que eliminarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**King Cold: **_claro que puede, pero por supuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ranger Oscuro: **_claro que puede, pero por supuesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso será más adelante, pero fue parte de mi plan para darle un toque irónico a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**BatmanMMPR: **_no agradezcas, diste los datos justo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_no agradezcas, diste los datos justo a tiempo, respecto a tu pregunta, creo que tendrían oportunidad contra ellos, ya que son más o menos del nivel de los villanos que combaten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_efectivamente y aunque Arbok fue casi imposible de derrotar, lo consiguieron, pero los próximos maestros no serán tan fáciles, como ya estarán viendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_lamentablemente no hay nada que hacer, cuando Arbok los devoro fue su final y cuando enveneno a Galactus, el titán también conoció su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_los datos están bien, pero voy a corregirte en una cosa, Octomus es más poderoso que tú, ya que es el maestro del submundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_eso tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo, respecto a tus datos, todo perfectamente bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_eso sería lo más sensato, pero todo forma parte del plan de Drago, conforme se acerca su gran llegada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mary, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Mayor Zod, Lobo, Blade, Batman Beyond, Dragon-knight Alan, MasterVile, King Cold, Ranger Oscuro, Moon-9215, BatmanMMPR, Broly, Nanashi No Gombee, SpawnOmega, Voldemort, JesusST, Darth Plaguies.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_

**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD TENGAN TODOS USTEDES**


	48. Megazord Estampida

"_Soy __**la princesa Astronema, **__por petición del público se me ha permitido presentar este capítulo, veo que el plan del maestro Megatron está funcionando a la perfección, pronto los rangers conocerán su final y en manos de su propio Megazord, que poético"._

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 Megazord Estampida.**

El Megazord Milenario y el Toro Zord comenzaron una feroz batalla, mientras Megatron solo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Esto es a lo que llamo la victoria perfecta, sus zords se destruirán mutuamente y no tendré que mover un solo dedo-dijo sonriendo.

Mientras que los rangers solo podían observar la batalla, sin saber que hacer-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Magna Defender no dudara en destruir al Megazord!-declaro Marucho.

-El control de Megatron solo es posible mientras estemos fuera del Megazord, si pudiéramos ingresar recuperaríamos el control-dijo Shun.

-El problema es que mientras luchen no podremos ni acercarnos-dijo Spectra-cualquier intento de tomar el control en medio de la batalla terminaría en un desastre-.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Dan-rayos, no podemos quedarnos a ver como se destruyen los zords mutuamente-.

-Por eso no lo harán-dijo Miyoko-me encargare de distraer a Megatron el tiempo suficiente para evitar que vea cuando suben a sus zords-.

-Pero podría tomar el control del Pegaso también-dijo Mira.

-No te preocupes por eso, dudo mucho que si quiera me vea llegar-dijo Miyoko-¡Zord Pegaso!-el Pegaso apareció y Miyoko subió rápidamente a su zord-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-el Pegaso paso a su forma Megazord y se lanzo a la batalla.

-Esto es demasiado perfecto-dijo Megatron, cuando un ruido llamo su atención, al voltear, detuvo el ataque del Pegaso-vaya, vaya, Miyoko ¿en qué momento llegaste?-.

-En el momento que tú te regodeabas con tus malignos planes-dijo Miyoko-es lo malo de creerse invencible, siempre descuidas tu guardia-.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo Megatron atacando.

-¡Esto es impresionante, el Pegaso también apareció y ahora está desafiando al campeón, el maestro Megatron!-declaro Heloise.

-Debo decir que esa ranger plateada es muy valiente o muy tonta al atreverse a desafiar a un maestro oscuro ella sola-dijo Mora.

-Supongo que esta batalla no durara mucho-dijo Elgar.

-No se confíen, recuerden que cada vez que parece que van a ser vencidos, siempre ocurre algo que los salva-dijo Zurgane.

El Toro Zord lanzo un golpe contra el Megazord, quien retrocedió, captando la atención de Megatron-¡No retrocedas, pasa al modo sagrado!-.

El Megazord brillo y paso a su forma sagrada, para disgusto de Magna Defender-Lo que me faltaba-.

Miyoko trataba de quitarle el control de Megatron, pero aunque el maestro estaba en la batalla, no perdía para nada el control que tenía sobre el Megazord Milenario.

-¡Pegaso a girar!-el Pegaso comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

-Buen intento-Megatron lanzo un golpe contra el Pegaso, deteniéndolo y derribándolo-pero no lo suficiente-.

Mientras que los rangers decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad que Miyoko les había dado, rápidamente se dirigieron al Megazord, que seguía peleando con el Toro Zord.

-¡De prisa, ya casi llegamos!-aviso Dan, pero Megatron se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban.

-Oh no, no lo harán ¡Likers!-un ejército de Likers apareció bloqueándoles el paso-¡Elgar, Zurgane, ayúdenlos!-ordeno Megatron.

-¡En seguida maestro!-dijeron ambos generales lanzándose a la batalla.

Mora y Heloise se vieron, se encogieron en hombros y continuaron narrando los hechos que acontecían-Mientras las batallas se dividen, el maestro Megatron aun tiene control total de la situación, parece que es cuestión de tiempo para que esta batalla termine-dijo Mora.

-Ni que lo digas amiga, es cuando tenemos que preguntarnos ¿será este el fin de los Power Rangers? ¿Están los Power Rangers derrotados? ¿Fueron al fin vencidos? Bueno, sinceramente eso espero-dijo Heloise sonriendo malignamente.

Los dos Megazords continuaron su feroz batalla, esta vez, con el modo sagrado, el Toro Zord tenía graves problema, pero Magna Defender no iba a darse por vencido, no mientras aun tenía una meta en mente.

Por su parte, Miyoko no iba nada bien contra Megatron, quien tenía dominaba toda la batalla, varias veces, el Pegaso intentaba atacar al maestro de las maquinas y él siempre lo evadía y contraatacaba al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que no estás aprendiendo nada, Miyoko, sin importar lo que hagas no podrás vencerme tú sola, las maquinas somos totalmente superiores a ustedes, los débiles humanos-.

-Te equivocas en eso-dijo Miyoko-tal vez sean más avanzados en muchos aspectos, pero jamás serán mejores que los humanos, porque no tienen espíritu, ni la voluntad de luchar hasta el final por algo que es justo y valioso-.

-Lo único que escuche fue bla, bla, bla-dijo Megatron-¡Onda de choque!-Megatron disparo sus relámpagos contra el Pegaso, quien se sacudió violentamente.

-¡Tengo que resistir!-.

-Admiro tu perseverancia, pero esto ya me está aburriendo ¡Megatron Modalidad Dragón!-Megatron se convirtió en el dragón de dos cabezas-creo que los humanos tienen un dicho que dice, dos cabezas son mejores que una y más si son cabezas de dragón-Megatron lanzo dos poderosas llamaradas contra el Pegaso, Miyoko trato de resistir, pero el poder fue tanto que no lo consiguió y salió despedida de su zord, mientras este volvía a su forma de animal.

-¡Mamá!-grito Dan cortando la cabeza de uno de los Likers y corriendo a auxiliar a Miyoko-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, pero fallé-dijo Miyoko agachando la cabeza.

Megatron miro al Pegaso-Podría controlarte y usarte para mis planes, pero estas demasiado averiado para hacerlo ¡Megatron Modalidad Robot! Supongo que tendré que conformarme con el Megazord, acaba con el Toro Zord, usa la estocada galáctica-.

El Megazord hizo lo que se le ordeno y lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole directamente al Toro Zord, afortunadamente, la resistencia del zord solo lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Eso no basta para vencerme-dijo Magna Defender desde su zord.

-Te felicito, tienes mucha resistencia, pero ya no te queda mucha, acabalo ahora mismo y después sigue con los rangers-ordeno Megatron.

Los rangers acabaron con los Likers cuando Megatron dio esa orden y ahora miraban horrorizados como el Megatron se acercaba al Toro Zord con la intención de darle el golpe final.

-¡No, no lo hagan!-grito Mira.

El Megazord alzo su espada y preparo el golpe final, cuando un aro de luz lo capturo-¿Qué?-exclamo Megatron.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-pregunto Fabia.

Miyoko miro hacia uno de los techos de las casas cercanas y ahí vio a-¡Troby!-.

Efectivamente, el maestro Troby había llegado y ahora estaba usando su magia para crear un aro que inmovilizara al Megazord.

-¡No podré resistir por mucho tiempo, tienen que abordar su Megazord ahora!-grito Troby.

-¡Ya escucharon al maestro, andando!-indico Dan y los rangers se dirigieron hacia su Megazord, pero Megatron los vio.

-¡No lo harán!-Megatron se preparo para aplastarlos, cuando el Toro Zord lo embistió.

-No intervengas en esto-.

El Megazord seguía tratando de liberarse de su amarre, cuando los rangers lograron abordarlo, justo a tiempo.

-Rápido, tomen sus puestos-indico Dan-¡Dragón Activado!-.

-¡Esfinge Activada!-.

-¡Elfo Activado!-.

-¡Valkiria Activada!-.

-¡Fénix Activado!-.

-¡Hidra Activado!-.

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Formación Sagrada Activado!-.

El Megazord había sido recuperado y el aro se desactivo, mientras que las comentaristas.

-¡Esto no es posible, damas y caballeros, pero esos suertudos rangers han recuperado el control de su Megazord!-anuncio Mora.

-No importa, el maestro Megatron sigue teniendo la ventaja en esta batalla-dijo Heloise.

Los dos Megazords se prepararon para la batalla, pero Megatron solo se rio-Si creen que me vencerán solo porque recuperaron su Megazord, sigo siendo más poderoso que todos ustedes juntos-.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste-dijo Dan.

-No me hagan reír, pero creo que primero me encargare de dos asuntos, el primero, eres tú Troby-Megatron lanzo un rayo contra el maestro, quien se protegió con un escudo, pero el rayo fue tan poderoso que lo lanzo muy lejos.

-¡Resiste!-grito Miyoko dirigiéndose hacia allá.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Spectra desafiante.

-Y ahora, el segundo asunto-los ojos de Megatron brillaron, señal de que estaba apoderándose de más maquinas.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?-pregunto Shun.

-No lo sé, pero manténgase alerta-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron.

-Acabo de apoderarme de las maquinas que controlan las plantas de energía nuclear del mundo, en menos de 10 minutos todas entraran en sobrecarga y entonces…-Megatron sonrió malignamente.

-Oh no-dijo Marucho-piensa ocasionar una explosión nuclear de proporciones bíblicas-.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto Dan.

-Un desastre nuclear ya es devastador, pero si todas las plantas nucleares estallan al mismo tiempo, hasta las cucarachas se verían en graves problemas-explico Marucho.

-Supongo que entonces debemos detener a Megatron para evitar eso-dijo Mira.

-Pues hagámoslo-.

Ambos Megazords se lanzaron a la batalla, pero Megatron ya los estaba esperando-Gusanos patéticos ¡Poder Rinzin!-.

Las alas de Megatron se abrieron y disparo el poder Rinzin como un rayo de energía, el impacto fue tan poderoso, que los dos Megazords salieron volando y cayeron de forma muy dura al suelo.

-Rayos, odio ese ataque-dijo Dan adolorido.

-Si recibimos ese ataque de nuevo estaremos acabados-dijo Spectra.

-Podemos resistir esto y más-dijo Dan-pero necesitamos un plan para derrotar a Megatron, piensen amigos-.

_-"Yo soy el que piensa, amigos"-_se escucho la voz de Alfa por las comunicaciones.

-¿Alfa? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Marucho.

**Templo…**

-Tengo algo que les puede servir para vencer a Megatron, es una nueva combinación-.

_-"¿Combinación? Me temo que no estoy entendiendo, Alfa"-_dijo Mira.

_-"No eres la única ¿acaso tenemos otros zords?"-_pregunto Marucho.

-No exactamente, pero he creado una forma de combinar al Megazord Milenario con el Toro Zord, una vez que lo hagan, su poder se triplicara-.

_-"¿Estás seguro de eso?"-_pregunto Spectra.

-Claro, un 95% seguro-.

_-"¿95%? ¿Y el otro 5%?"-_pregunto Fabia.

-Eh…explotan, pero miren el lado bueno, un 95% es muy bueno-dice Alfa rápidamente.

**Angel Grove…**

-Alfa tiene razón, jamás he sacado un 95%-admitió Dan-hay que intentarlo-.

-Estamos contigo, Dan-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices tú, Magna Defender?-pregunto Dan.

El guerrero no respondió en seguida, primero gruño y luego admitió-No me agrada esa idea, pero la prefiero en vez de morir sin cumplir mi venganza-.

-Entonces adelante-.

_-"Comenzando la combinación"-._

-¡Iniciando Megazord Estampida!-.

Los dos Megazords chocaron sus puños y comenzaron la combinación, el Toro Zord se dividió, sus piernas se conectaron a las del Megazord, sus brazos a los del Megazord, el resto de su cuerpo se volvió una armadura que se conecto en el pecho, espalda, cintura del Megazord, la cabeza se conecto en el casco del Megazord, las alas se vieron recubiertas por metal más duro, finalizando así la combinación.

-¡Megazord Estampida Activado!-.

El nuevo Megazord era impresionante, el propio Megatron se quedo sorprendido por esa nueva combinación, mientras las comentaristas…

-¡Eso no se vale, arbitro!-grito Heloise.

-Se nos olvidaba que la lucha libre es una farsa-dijo Heloise.

El Megazord encaro a Megatron, quien se rio-No importa que hagan, los destruiré sin ningún problema ¡Onda de choque!-Megatron disparo sus relámpagos, pero no lograron dañar al Megazord-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es nuestro turno!-declaro Dan.

El Megazord se lanzo contra Megatron embistiéndolo, lo que hizo que el maestro retrocediera, pero volvió al ataque, esta vez, la batalla era igual, aunque Megatron aun tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que use el Rinzin-dijo Fabia.

-Además de que el tiempo se nos está acabando, en solo 5 minutos las plantas nucleares explotaran-agrego Marucho.

-Entonces es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Dan.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Magna Defender.

-Ya me cansaron ¡Poder Rinzin!-Megatron disparo su ataque, pero los rangers alcanzaron a notar algo antes de que el ataque los lanzara nuevamente por los aires, pero esta vez, el Megazord lo resistió más-ya veo, su nueva forma les dio más resistencia, pero no será por siempre-.

Mientras que los rangers se levantaban-¿Vieron eso?-pregunto Shun-cuando lanza el poder Rinzin, el medallón en su pecho brilla, ahí debe tener almacenada la energía-.

-Entonces debemos concentrar nuestro ataque ahí-dijo Dan.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los cuernos del Megazord comenzaron a brillar y se lanzo contra Megatron, quien sonrió-Vienen por más, como quieran ¡Onda de choque!-Megatron disparo su poder y varios rayos, pero el Megazord no se detenía-que persistentes-.

Cuando el Megazord ya estaba lo bastante cerca-¡Gran Colisión!-el Megazord comenzó a brillar intensamente y embistió a Megatron justo en su medallón.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Máximo Poder!-usando todo su poder, el Megazord consiguió romper el medallón de Megatron, quien lanzo un grito de dolor y retrocedió.

-¡Han ganado esta batalla…pero no se confíen…porque la guerra…apenas comienza…y pronto el amo…se levantara…de nuevo!-anuncio Megatron, antes de explotar tan intensamente como lo había hecho Arbok.

En la cabina, los rangers cayeron de rodillas ante sus controles-Eso sí que fue muy duro-dijo Dan-pero nuevamente la victoria fue nuestra-.

El Megazord se acomodo en señal de victoria, mientras Miyoko atendía a Troby-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Si…veo que llegue justo a tiempo…-.

-Francamente si-Miyoko se rio, pero luego se puso seria-este fue otro maestro oscuro vencido, pero me preocupa lo que dijo antes de desaparecer-.

-No arruines el momento, deja que ellos descansen un poco-dijo Troby.

-Como digas-.

**Palacio…**

Yubel estaba en su trono, mientras bebía un poco de té-Esos malditos rangers y su maldita suerte, Megatron estuvo muy cerca de la destrucción de los enemigos del amo y al final, salieron victoriosos nuevamente-Yubel miro a los maestros oscuros-¿no pueden idear un plan que funcione?-.

-Yo tengo uno, mi reina-dijo Myotismon-y le aseguro que con mi plan, esos rangers estarán acabados-.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué garantía tienes de eso?-.

-Porque ellos jamás lastimarían a gente inocente-dijo Myotismon sonriendo siniestramente.

-Ya me está gustando tu plan, maestro Myotismon-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

"_Esos malditos rangers, siempre logran salirse con la suya, ahora el gran Megatron fue derrotado, no sé que más va a pasar, pero las fuerzas de la oscuridad nunca descansaremos, el amo pronto regresara y el reino de las tinieblas triunfara sobre todos los universos"_

_Un aplauso para Astronema, la princesa del mal, quien hace honor a su título y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ryu-chan: **_eso espero, porque el tiempo límite se está acabando, el capítulo 50 será la última oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katie: **_muy bien, todos los datos están "excelente", bienvenida al gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_vaya, que detalle, pero debo decir que muchas mujeres llamarían a eso romántico, aunque también puede ser lo que tú dijiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_solo me faltaba el nombre, lo demás ya lo tenía, pero es bueno que seas precavido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_¿Qué si me gustan? Me encantan, aunque reconozco que la tercera no fue tan buena como las otras dos, pero las sigo prefiriendo a Crepúsculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya viste que fue lo que pasó en el capítulo, el segundo maestro ha caído, pero el siguiente ya viene en camino y su plan será demasiado difícil de enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no solo ya lo conocías, sino que ayudaste a que los rangers recuperaran el control de su Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_definitivamente Cell lo vencería, porque él tiene las células de Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y hasta de Freezer en su cuerpo, lo que lo hace mucho más poderoso que Amazo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_efectivamente, él saldrá en el torneo como uno de los participantes más duros de todo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_lo sé, no sé porque a la gente le gusta esa porquería, respecto a tu pregunta, este Megatron es un maestro oscuro, él que saldrá en el torneo es cybertroniano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_muy bien, todos los datos están "excelente", bienvenido al gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayor Zod: **_no hay por dónde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues ya viste que fue lo que hicieron, pero el plan de Myotismon será mucho peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_él lo niega por completo, pero realmente está cambiando, aunque muy en el fondo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_no hay por dónde y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, pues que así sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste como lo hicieron, pero de no ser por el maestro Troby, estarían acabados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_lo que ocurre es que Darkseid no es tonto, él sabe que aunque tiene su meta, siempre han existido seres que pueden molestar sus planes, ya tiene suficiente con la liga de la justicia, para que haya más guerreros que puedan molestarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_eso tiene fácil explicación, aunque Batman se viste de murciélago, Fabia sabía que era solo un disfraz, Megatron, por otro lado, se convirtió completamente en un murciélago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, afortunadamente todo salió bien al final, pero se viene una batalla mucho más dura que esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_aunque no tengan zords de repuesto, si tuvieron una gran ayuda, ahora ya tienen una nueva combinación, pero la batalla contra los maestros oscuros todavía no termina, solo está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ryu-chan, Katie, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a MasterVile, SpawnOmega, JesusST, Ocnarf, Broly, Voldemort, Lobo, Mace Windu, Mayor Zod, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, Blade, Zeus, Moon-9215, Dumblendore, Darth Plaguies, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Los hijos de la noche

"_Hola, soy __**Andros **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo, el cual será demasiado desastroso, ya que el nuevo enemigo de los rangers usara un truco demasiado sucio para destruir a los enemigos de su amo, pero confío en que lograran salir de ese predicamento"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 Los hijos de la noche.**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Angel Grove, mientras tres jovencitas se dirigían a sus casas, sin ver que eran acechadas por una extraña sombra, las chicas continuaron su camino, riendo y hablando animadamente, cuando…

-Esperen ¿escucharon eso?-pregunto una de ellas.

-Fue solo el viento, no seas tan miedosa-dijo otra.

Siguieron su camino, pero cuando iban a cruzar la calle, varios murciélagos las rodearon y comenzaron a atacarlas, las chicas trataron de defenderse, pero fue inútil, al final, los murciélagos las mordieron en el cuello y los ojos de cada una se volvieron blancos y espectrales.

-Nuestro amo nos llama, tenemos que ir ante él-y de un salto impresionante se dirigieron hacia su amo, llegando hasta una bodega abandonada que se encontraba en el muelle.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fueron recibidas por Elgar-Vaya, llegaron 3 más, maestro-informo.

-Excelente-de las sombras de la bodega, surgió nada más y nada menos que Myotismon, el maestro de la noche, mientras las 3 chicas se inclinaban.

-Servimos al maestro de la noche y al gran amo-.

-Esta sí que es una buena idea, hacer que los rangers peleen contra gente inocente, ellos jamás los lastimarían-dijo Zurgane apareciendo.

-Disculpe señor-intervino Mora-pero ya tenemos 100 sirvientes vampiros ¿desea actuar ahora?-.

-Por supuesto, pero primero necesito asegurarme que esos patéticos rangers vengan tras de mí, tengo un plan que los llevara a su final de una vez por todas-dijo Myotismon siniestramente.

**Palacio…**

-Parece ser que el plan de Myotismon es crear su propio ejército de vampiros, algo muy común en él-dijo Xana.

-No olvides que en el pasado él fue el conde Drácula, antes de que decidiera cambiarse el nombre, cuando el amo le dio todos esos poderes-dijo Koragg.

-Mientras cumpla con los deseos del amo todo estará bien-dijo Yubel-ya no tolerare más fracasos-.

-Y mientras su ejército de vampiros no sea tan patético como lo que había en ese universo llamado Crepúsculo-dijo Dexo-¿Qué clase de vampiros eran esos?-.

-De la clase patética, el amo ni siquiera se intereso en destruirlo, Myotismon lo hizo personalmente porque los consideraba un insulto a los vampiros-dijo Imperiex.

-A veces creo que Myotismon es demasiado sentimental-dijo Leviatán.

-La historia de Myotismon está llena de dolor-dijo Koragg-no lo olviden, él solía ser un humano, hasta que le arrebataron lo que más amaba, fue cuando el amo decidió convertirlo en vampiro y en el maestro de la noche-.

**Templo…**

Los rangers miraban las noticias, donde se reportaban 3 nuevas desapariciones, mismas que habían estado ocurriendo desde que derrotaron a Megatron.

-Tienen que ser las fuerzas de las tinieblas-dijo Dan-¿de qué otra forma explicarían que desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno?-.

-No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas-dijo Shun-después de todo, los seres humanos también tienden a secuestrar gente-.

-Pero esto tiene toda la marca de la oscuridad-.

-Dan-intervino Miyoko-yo también creo que las fuerzas de las tinieblas tienen algo que ver, pero Shun tiene razón, desafortunadamente, el universo no se divide en buenas personas y seres de las tinieblas, también existen personas malas que les gusta hacer daño, sin pertenecer al reino de Drago-.

Dan asintió, comprendiendo lo que su madre quería decir, mientras Spectra tomaba la palabra-Pero solo por seguridad, deberíamos patrullar esta noche, ya que al parecer, es de noche cuando la gente desaparece-.

-Buena idea, amigo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

**Esa noche…**

Tal como Spectra había sugerido, los rangers se encontraban patrullando, dividiéndose en equipos de dos, Dan y Mira, Marucho y Spectra, Shun y Fabia, Miyoko se quedo sola, ella dijo que no le importaba, después de todo era un miembro del consejo ranger y ya había hecho trabajos en solitario.

-Recuerden, cualquier actividad sospechosa y que tenga que ver con las fuerzas oscuras, no ataquen solos, avisen a los demás, ya que esto puede ser un ataque de los maestros oscuro-.

-Entendido-.

Los rangers comenzaron su patrullaje, siempre atentos a la menor actividad sospechosa, pero hasta ahora, nada se veía fuera de lo normal y eso que Angel Grove no es precisamente la ciudad más tranquila del mundo.

Dan y Mira estaban parados sobre un edificio, en cuyas orillas habían las estatuas de algunas gárgolas, esa noche, la luna brillaba con intensidad.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo buscando señales misteriosas y nada ha pasado-dijo Mira-estoy comenzando a creer que quizás no sea obra de las fuerzas de las tinieblas-.

-De cualquier modo debemos estar atentos-dijo Dan-al menos hasta que estemos 100% seguros de eso-.

-Sí, tienes razón-Mira dirigió su vista hacia una discoteca, de la cual salía una pareja y tomaba un taxi y Mira suspiro-hay veces que quisiera estar ahí, salir, divertirme, no sé, con alguien especial-dijo Mira coquetamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Dan nervioso.

-Vamos, Dan ¿acaso no te gustaría salir a divertirte por una vez, sin preocuparte por los seres de las tinieblas?-.

-No es fácil cuando tu hermana es parte de las fuerzas oscura-dijo Dan-además, si ella supiera que tengo a alguien espacial, trataría de lastimarla y no puedo permitir eso-.

Mira saco una daga y decapito una de las gárgolas-Ten en cuenta de que yo no soy tan fácil de dominar-.

-Eso no lo niego-admitió Dan sonriendo, Mira también sonrió, pero antes de que pudieran continuar, un grito llamo su atención-vino de esa dirección-Dan señalo a la derecha-llama a los otros-.

-Entendido-Mira inicio la comunicación-escuchamos un extraño grito, parecen venir de la calle donde está el museo-.

_-"Fabia y yo estamos aquí, será mejor que se apresuren, porque querrán ver esto"-_informo Shun por el comunicador.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Mira.

-Sí y creo que tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Dan preocupado.

**Museo…**

Esa noche el museo era anfitrión de una exposición de artística, misma que quedo arruinada cuando los jóvenes que habían desaparecido aparecieron de pronto, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos eran más largos y afilados de lo demás, mientras emitían algunos chillidos amenazantes.

-¡Vampiros!-grito una mujer, mientras la gente comenzaba a huir aterrada.

-Primero zombis y ahora vampiros ¿Qué clase de ciudad es esta?-grito uno de los invitados.

Aquellos gritos llamaron la atención de Fabia y Shun, quienes eran los más cercanos y cuando llegaron, descubrieron que efectivamente, eran vampiros y ahora los estaban combatiendo, pero debían tener cuidado, porque seguían siendo personas inocentes.

-¡Son demasiados!-grito Fabia.

-¡Resiste, tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los demás!-declaro Shun, mientras ambos rangers se interponían entre los vampiros y la gente inocente, fue cuando los demás rangers llegaron.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Spectra.

-Hace 5 minutos habría sido mejor-dijo Fabia, mientras sus amigos se encogían en hombros.

Un aplauso comenzó a escucharse y los vampiros se hicieron a un lado-Vaya, vaya, los valientes rangers han venido a intervenir en mis planes-.

-Myotismon-dijo Miyoko-debí imaginar que tú estabas detrás de esto-.

-¿Quién esperabas que fuera? Soy el maestro de la noche y es natural que esto sea parte de mis trucos, para vengarme de la destrucción de mis camaradas, Megatron y Arbok-.

-Y pronto terminaras como ellos-dijo Dan-tú y tus siervos-.

-No-dijo Miyoko-ellos están siendo controlados por Myotismon, no podemos matarlos como a los zombis, también son víctimas de ese miserable-.

Myotismon se rio-Eso es lo bello de esto, ustedes nunca tendrán el valor para asesinar a estas personas, pero ellos a ustedes si ¡Ataquen!-los vampiros se lanzaron a la batalla y los rangers contraatacaron, mientras Myotismon sonreía-ahora, a quien escogeré como mi siguiente víctima-.

Gracias a su forma ranger, los vampiros no lograban morderlos, pero lo único que los rangers podían hacer era atacarlos con puñetazos y patadas, sin usar sus armas, fue cuando Mira vio una oportunidad y ataco a Myotismon.

-¡Libera a esta gente maldito cobarde!-grito atacándolo con sus dagas.

-Vaya, vaya, la ranger amarilla me está desafiando, si que tienes agallas al atreverte a pelear sola contra un maestro oscuro-.

-Cuando se trata de proteger a los inocentes de seres como tú-dijo Mira atacándolo, pero Myotismon evadía fácilmente sus ataques, para luego sujetarla del cuello y lanzarla contra el suelo.

-Eres valiente, pero te falta mucho para poder vencerme, aun así, creo que voy a hacerte un favor ¡Ala espeluznante!-Myotismon lanzo su ataque de murciélagos contra Mira.

La chica lanzo un grito que llamo la atención de Dan-¡Mira!-grito y corrió a auxiliarla, mientras Spectra se vio rodeado por algunos vampiros.

Cuando los murciélagos se apartaron de Mira, ella había perdido su transformación y estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Dan rápidamente la tomó en brazos.

-Pobre tonto-dijo Myotismon sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Mira ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dan, Mira abrió sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos se alargaron, mientras sujetaba a Dan del cuello y lo lanzaba al aire, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba-oye, con decirme que no bastaba-.

Mira lanzo un chillido amenazador, se había convertido en una vampiresa, mientras Myotismon se reía-Esto sí que fue un golpe irónico, una Power Ranger convertida en vampiresa, encantador-Myotismon acaricio el cabello de Mira.

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima!-grito Dan desenvainando su espada y lanzándose contra Myotismon, pero Mira se interpuso-¿Qué? ¡Mira!-Dan se detuvo justo a tiempo y Mira le dio una patada alejándolo.

Myotismon soltó una fuerte carcajada-¿Aun no lo entiendes? Ella ahora es mi hija de la noche, al igual que todos ellos, son mis sirvientes, mis esclavos, pelean por mí y por el amo-.

-No…Mira…-.

-Con que no quieres creerme, entonces permíteme demostrártelo, acaba con tu amigo, hija mía-.

-Si mi señor-dijo Mira-¡Poder Esfinge Forma Ranger!-Mira se transformo y comenzó a atacar a Dan.

-¡No Mira! ¡Detente!-suplico Dan, pero Mira no le hacía el menor caso.

El resto de los rangers se quedaron estáticos al ver qué pasaba, pero debido a que los demás vampiros los atacaban no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a Dan.

-¡Mira!-grito Spectra tratando de ir a ayudar, pero los vampiros lo rodearon-¡Quítense!-.

Miyoko también quería hacer algo, pero los vampiros no los dejaban pasar, mientras que Dan era arrojado por una de las ventanas del museo fuera del edificio y Mira lo siguió, con Myotismon detrás de ella.

-Tengo que ver esto con mis propios ojos-.

Mira peleaba con mucha fuerza, pero Dan solo se defendía, no se atrevía a atacar a su amiga, pero ella si parecía ir con todo.

-¡Vamos Mira! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Soy Dan, tu amigo!-Mira le dio una patada en el estomago-escucha, se que estas bajo el control de Myotismon, pero confío en que me reconoces ¿verdad?-por toda respuesta, Mira le dio una patada justo en el lugar sagrado de cada hombre-y te agradecería mucho…que…lo recuerdes pronto…-dijo Dan adolorido, pero Mira le dio una nueva patada.

La sonrisa de Myotismon aumento-Así se hace hija mía, destrúyelo, no muestres piedad, acaba con ese ranger-.

-Si, maestro Myotismon-Mira lanzo un golpe con sus dagas, Dan la detuvo con su espada y retrocedió.

-¡Cobarde, deja de usar a Mira para que haga tu trabajo sucio, ven y pelea tú mismo!-.

Myotismon solo sonrió con cinismo-Con gusto aceptaría ese reto, pero esto es demasiado divertido como para intervenir-.

-Miserable-Dan esquivo un ataque de Mira y se lanzo contra Myotismon-¡Libérala!-.

Myotismon solo sonrió-¡Látigo sangriento!-usando su látigo, Myotismon golpeo a Dan en el pecho y el ranger cayó al suelo, cuando trato de levantarse, Mira le puso su pie encima impidiéndoselo-buen trabajo, hija mía-.

-Gracias, gran maestro-dijo Mira inclinándose respetuosamente-¿Qué desea que haga con él?-.

-Aunque eres una vampiresa, aun te falta una cosa para serlo por completo, bebe su sangre, hasta la última gota-.

-Como diga-Mira le quito el casco a Dan y se quito el suyo, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Mira…no…-.

-No te preocupes, Dan, no dolerá mucho y cuando seas también un vampiro nos divertiremos mucho juntos-dijo Mira con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras Dan palidecía y Myotismon sonreía.

Los otros rangers salieron del museo, seguidos por los vampiros, solo para ver lo que pasaba, Spectra y Miyoko quisieron intervenir, pero los vampiros se interpusieron.

-Así se hacer hijos míos, ocúpense de esas pestes, mientras su hermana acaba con este ranger-.

-Si amo-.

-Ya es hora, bebe su sangre-.

Dan abrió los ojos aterrado y Mira se acerco lentamente hacia él-Quizás cuando seas vampiro, podre hacer realidad todos tus sueños, estaremos juntos por la eternidad-.

Mira lanzo un chillido y se preparo para morder a Dan en el cuello, cuando un disparo la lanzo lejos del chico, quien se levanto alarmado.

-¡Mira!-grito y volteo a ver al responsable, no fue sorpresa descubrir al atacante-Magna Defender-.

Myotismon entrecerró los ojos cuando vio aparecer al gran guerrero, quien avanzo hacia Mira y desenvaino su espada.

-Así que ahora sirves a Drago, eres una sucia traidora, como esa mujer, Nami y como ella, vas a ser destruida-Mira gruño amenazadoramente y ataco a Magna Defender, quien esquivo sus ataques y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, dejándola en el suelo-hasta nunca ser maligno-dijo alzando su espada.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Dan se puso rápidamente su casco y se lanzo a defender a Mira del ataque de Magna Defender-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¡Esta bajo el control de Myotismon, no es su culpa!-.

-No importa, es sierva de Drago y mi deber es acabar con todos los sirvientes de Drago-.

-Pero ella no lo es, no puede controlarse-Dan alejo a Magna Defender de Mira, quien se levanto, sus ojos estaban rojos de ira y se preparo para atacar.

-¡Aléjate, Dan es mío, es mi presa!-.

-Espera-.

-¿Qué sucede maestro Myotismon?-pregunto Mira.

Myotismon sonrió y se cruzo de brazos-Dejémoslos pelear y destruirse entre ellos, los dos grandes rivales de Koragg destruyéndose mutuamente, eso sí que es algo digno de verse-.

-Pero maestro, la sangre de Dan era mía-.

-Aun puede serlo, solo deja que se agote en la batalla y podrás beber hasta su última gota de sangre-.

-Si maestro-Mira se inclino, mientras miraba la pelea-date prisa Dan, porque quiero ver a que sabe tu sangre, querido-.

Myotismon sonrió perversamente, su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo esperado, ahora Dan y Magna Defender estaban peleando entre sí, se destruirían mutuamente y él no tendría que mover un solo dedo, en cuanto a los otros rangers, su legión de vampiros se encargaría de ellos.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye el capítulo, como ven, no estaba exagerando cuando dije que Myotismon usaría un truco sumamente sucio para salirse con la suya y lo peor es que mientras Dan y Magna Defender pelean entre ellos, los vampiros dominan a los otros rangers, el terror de la noche continua"._

_Un aplauso para Andros y ahora pasemos a contestar los comentarios de todo el público:_

**Jessi Kuso: **_con excepción del universo DC-Nueva Tierra, quedan todos los otros universos disponibles, aunque a algunos solo les queda un espacio, pero no recuerdo cuales son por el momento, en fin, no te preocupes por no haber comentado, tus motivos tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katie: **_no hay por dónde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_y espera a ver lo que sigue, porque todavía quedan dos Megazords más por descubrir, el siguiente aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SBS67: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bienvenido al torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_por eso ellos son participantes en el torneo que voy a hacer, el cual creo que ya no tardara en comenzar, pues con la aparición de los maestros es una señal de que la batalla final con Drago se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_me olvide mencionar que Cell también cuenta con células saiyajins, lo cual lo hacen pelear con demasiado entusiasmo y aumentar su poder en cada batalla, en fin, creo que la liga tendría oportunidad contra ellos, además de que, aunque Ginyu cambiara cuerpos, no podría engañar al detective marciano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_claro que la vi, fue una muy buena película, realmente Batman se vio en problemas, aunque cualquier miembro de la liga se hubiera visto en líos peleando con el rey de los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_claro que la dio, después de todo era un maestro oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_no sé porque debe ser incomoda, pero tengo un hermano mayor, una hermana mayor y una hermana menor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_aunque Magna Defender está cambiando poco a poco, aun tiene ideas equivocadas de muchas cosas y si conozco esa serie, pero nunca me gusto, especialmente porque el villano me parecía patético. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_espera un poco, porque ya se me está prendiendo el foco para saber cómo sacarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero la batalla contra los maestros oscuros todavía no termina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_yo preferiría que fuera un vampiro como Drácula, para demostrarles lo que es un verdadero vampiro o hasta Van Helsing, el cazador de vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo sé, tengo los datos, pero recuerda que todos los combates son al azar, tienes un 50 a 50 de probabilidades de pelear con Ulrich o hasta con guerreros como Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste lo que ocurrió en el capítulo ¿fue lo que imaginaste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_aunque Myotismon no evoluciona a sus otras vidas, el poder Rinzin lo hacen tan poderoso como si sus tres evoluciones estuvieran combinadas, por eso solo tendrá su forma normal y gigante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_lo siento, pero no pienso sacar a Gatomon, además de que aunque Myotismon regreso varias veces, el poder Rinzin lo hacen tan poderoso como si fuera una combinación de sus 3 evoluciones, por eso solo tiene su forma normal y gigante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_son teorías interesantes, pero recuerda que Octomus es un demonio, una criatura del submundo, por lo que aunque pudo conocer a Rita, nunca debió haberle servido, Rita quizás sabía magia terrestre, pero también magia espacial de parte de lord Zedd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_solo no vayas a exagerar en que sean demasiados, porque no puedo asegurar que se usen todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jessi Kuso, Katie, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a SBS67, Mace Windu, Broly, Darth Plaguies, MasterVile, SpawnOmega, Dragon-knight Alan, Lobo, Ocnarf, Blade, Zeus, Moon-9215, JesusST, Voldemort, Dumblendore, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Proteger a quien amas

"_Soy __**la reina Yubel **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo, debo reconocerlo, el plan del maestro Myotismon es sumamente cruel, perfecto para poder ponerle fin a esos odiosos Power Rangers, eso si su maldita suerte no los vuelve a salvar"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 Proteger a quien amas.**

La luz de la luna brillaba con intensidad, mientras los rangers enfrentaban al ejército de vampiro y Dan peleaba contra Magna Defender, quien lanzo a Dan contra la pared.

-Nuevamente proteges a una sucia traidora, realmente no entiendo esa manera de pensar de ti-.

-Creo que en el fondo si lo entiendes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo-.

-Solo creo en una cosa, la única forma de destruir al mal es siendo tan cruel como ellos-.

-Te equivocas, porque eso es lo que nos hace mejores a ellos-dijo Dan y pateo a Magna Defender-escucha, entiendo porque odias tanto a Drago y porque deseas acabar con todos sus servidores, pero te suplico, que me des una oportunidad de salvar a Mira, por favor-.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo haría?-.

Dan soltó su espada y se arrodillo frente a Magna Defender, quien se quedo estático ante lo que veía-Porque te lo estoy suplicando, por favor, déjame ayudarla-.

Magna Defender miro a Dan sorprendido, nunca se espero eso-¿Te inclinas ante mí y me suplicas? ¿Un ranger rojo?-.

-Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero lo haré si con ello te convenzo de que me permitas ayudar a Mira, por favor-dijo Dan cuyo tono sonaba suplicante, Magna Defender se le quedo viendo a Dan sin saber que decir, finalmente suspiro.

-Muy bien, tendrás una oportunidad, pero si fallas, entonces le atravesare el corazón con esta espada-.

-Eso no pasara, porque no fallare-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Magna Defender.

Y de esa forma, Dan se dirigió hacia Myotismon, pero Mira se interpuso, solo para ser encarada por Magna Defender, quien cumpliría su palabras, solo evitaría que se interpusiera en el camino de Dan.

-¡Libera a Mira, maldito cobarde!-grito lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Myotismon desvió con un movimiento de su mano y sin tocar a Dan-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Un vampiro tiene una gran variedad de poderes, como estos-Myotismon dirigió su mirada a Magna Defender y soplo, su aliento golpeo a Magna Defender como un puñetazo y lo lanzo contra un árbol-ahora, hija mía, acaba con Kuso-.

-Sí, maestro-Mira se lanzo contra Dan y ambos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pero Dan solo bloqueaba los ataques de Mira.

-¡Por favor, Mira, reacciona, soy Dan, tu amigo, no sé si tu mejor amigo, pero si somos buenos amigos!-.

-¡Nunca lo entendiste! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi amigo, quiero que seas algo más que eso y una vez que seas un vampiro como yo lo serás!-.

-¡Vamos Mira, sabes que Myotismon solo te está usando, eres más fuerte que eso, recuerda, tú impediste que Xana se llevara el pergamino que nos llevo a la gema de almas, has salvado a la Tierra y a otros mundos muchas veces, a nosotros, a mí, me has ayudado mucho Mira, yo se que estas ahí, no dejes que Myotismon te domine, eres más fuerte que eso!-.

Mira le dio una patada a Dan, quien retrocedió-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no te destruiré?-.

-Porque somos amigos y porque confío en ti, te conozco y sé que la verdadera Mira nunca lastimaría ni a una mosca-.

Mira bajo sus dagas-Dan-.

Myotismon entrecerró los ojos-No te quedes parada, acaba con él ahora mismo-.

Mira levanto sus dagas, pero antes, hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, una especie de señal para Dan, quien comenzó a ver esperanza.

-Mira-la chica se lanzo sobre Dan, quien dé un salto, se coloco frente a Myotismon-es tu última oportunidad, libera a Mira y a todos esos chicos-.

-¿Qué me harás si me niego?-.

-No te gustara la respuesta-.

Justo en ese momento, Mira se interpuso entre ambos-Si quieres al maestro Myotismon, tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero-.

Myotismon se rio-Ya la escuchaste, si me quieres tendrás que atravesarla a ella primero-.

Dan se quedo paralizado-Mira-.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Atreve si puedes! ¡Atácame, grandísimo cobarde!-.

Dan escucho las palabras de Mira, pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en ella-Muy bien, si eso quieres-.

Mira se puso firme, mientras Dan preparaba su ataque, al mismo tiempo que Myotismon sonreía de forma maligna y burlona, el maligno vampiro sabía lo que iba a pasar o por lo menos, eso creía.

-Creo en ti Mira, yo confío en ti-.

-¡Atácame cobarde!-.

-¡Creo en ti Mira! ¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo su ataque, para alarma de los otros rangers, mientras la sonrisa de Myotismon aumentaba.

Mira ya tenía el ataque casi sobre ella, cuando se hizo a un lado, el ataque golpeo a Myotismon, quien nunca espero ese movimiento y no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, recibiéndolo directamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo cuando el ataque le prendió fuego-¡No!-.

-¡Sí! Sabía que Mira no nos defraudaría-dijo Dan contento, mientras los rangers suspiraban aliviados, en cuanto a Myotismon…

-¿Qué rayos paso?-cuestiono molesto.

-Mira te engaño, yo sabía que ella esquivaría el ataque, confiaba plenamente en ella y esa fue la recompensa de mi confianza, ella se rebeló ante tu control mental-.

Los ojos de Myotismon comenzaron a arder en furia y lanzo una mirada de odio hacia Mira-¡Tu…me engañaste…!-.

-No juegues con la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, y menos si ese alguien es una mujer-.

-Cállate-Myotismon le lanzo una esfera de energía a Mira, pero Dan la bloqueo y la devolvió a Myotismon-¿Qué?-.

-Parece que no estás tan fuerte como antes-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Soy lo bastante poderoso para vencerte a ti, gusano repugnante-.

-Pero no a ambos-Magna Defender apareció detrás de Myotismon-¡Magna Blaster Fuego!-disparo su arma y le dio en la espalda de Myotismon, mientras Dan se lanzaba contra el vampiro y alzaba su arma.

-¡Tal vez no sea el más culto en la escuela, pero sí se algo sobre los vampiros y es que puedes derrotarlos clavándoles una estaca en el corazón, pero en este caso, una espada!-Dan clavo su espada justo en el corazón de Myotismon, pero el vampiro solo se rio.

-Buen intento, pero desde hace siglos que ya no tengo corazón ¿Qué pretendías lograr con esto, idiota?-.

-Se llama distracción, inteligente-dijo Dan, para extrañeza de Myotismon.

-¡La maldición de la reina!-Mira lanzo su ataque contra Myotismon, quien lo recibió directamente, el resto de los rangers hizo a un lado a los otros vampiros y agruparon.

-Mira ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spectra.

-Sí, aunque me siento algo mareada-.

-El control de Myotismon aun es fuerte, tenemos que romperlo cuanto antes-dijo Miyoko.

-Y me temo que pronto se hará más fuerte-dijo Myotismon molesto-porque ya estoy harto de todos ustedes sabandijas ¡Poder Rinzin!-Myotismon uso el oscuro poder de los maestros para pasar a su forma gigante.

-Esto sí que es genial, ahora es un vampiro súper desarrollado-dijo Fabia.

Pero los otros vampiros reaparecieron, listos para atacar, Magna Defender desenvaino su espada-Perfecto, aun puedo librar al mundo de ustedes, malditos adefesios-el guerrero se lanzo a la batalla.

-¡Espera, no!-grito Dan, pero Miyoko lo detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-Tenemos que destruir a Myotismon, es la única forma de liberarlos del control mental-

-Solo espero que Magna Defender no los destruya o los lastime antes que lo hagamos-dijo Shun.

-Muy bien, es hora de los zords-declaro Dan-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

-¡Zords Combinados! ¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Activado! ¡Activando Modo Sagrado!-

-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-.

Ambos Megazords aparecieron en medio de la noche, con la luna brillando intensamente detrás de ellos, mientras Myotismon solo se reía de forma siniestra.

-Aun no han aprendido la lección, un vampiro no puede ser derrotado-Myotismon soplo un poco y los Megazords salieron volando, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-Tenemos que levantarnos-dijo Dan y los rangers levantaron su Megazord, el cual se elevo en el aire.

-¡Espíritu de los animales legendarios! ¡Estocada Galáctica!-el Megazord lanzo su ataque, pero Myotismon solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y el Megazord volvió al suelo.

-Están perdiendo su tiempo y el mío-.

-¡Pegaso a Girar!-el Megazord comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, pero Myotismon estaba preparado.

-¡Grito de la Muerte!-Myotismon lanzo una sombra espectral, la cual lanzaba un grito muy aterrador y el Pegaso fue derribado-patéticos ¡Poder Rinzin!-Myotismon lanzo el poder como dos rayos de sus ojos, mismos que golpearon a los Megazords y estos rodaron por el suelo-ahora, hija mía, vuelve a mi lado y te perdonare-los ojos de Myotismon comenzaron a brillar.

Mira se sujeto la cabeza o mejor dicho, su casco-¡Sal de mi cabeza, déjame tranquila!-

-Vamos Mira, puedes resistirlo, ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Pero ahora…es más fuerte…-.

-Puedes vencerlo, pelea, no eres una debilucha-.

-¡No soy tu hija…soy una POWER RANGER y estoy orgullosa de ello!-declaro Mira desafiante y volviendo a su puesto.

-Bien hecho, Mira-dijo Dan sonriéndole.

-Sí, estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Spectra.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Mira-pero aun lo siento en mi cabeza y no sé si pueda volver a detener su control-.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero creo que tenemos que terminar con Myotismon antes de que vuelva a pasar-dijo Shun.

-Oye Alfa, dinos que tienes un truco bajo la manga-dijo Marucho sonriendo esperanzado.

**Templo…**

Alfa respondió rápidamente al llamado-Claro que la tengo, el Megazord Galáctico-.

-_"¿Megazord Galáctico?"-._

-Es la combinación del Megazord Milenario con el Pegaso, una vez que se combinen tendrán más poder y velocidad, así como algunos poderes extra-.

_-"Pues es hora de probarlo"-._

-Entendido, les enviare el código de combinación-.

**Angel Grove…**

-¡Iniciando Megazord Galáctico!-.

Ambos Megazords se levantaron y comenzaron a brillar, para sorpresa de Myotismon, mientras la combinación comenzaba.

Las alas del Pegaso se conectaron en la espalda del Megazord, convirtiéndose en un segundo par de alas, su cabeza se convirtió en casco del Megazord, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se conectaba a los brazos, piernas, torso, pecho y cintura del Megazord, la espada de poder y la lanza se combinaron, convirtiéndose en una espada gemela.

-¡Megazord Galáctico Activado!-.

Magna Defender pateo a un vampiro y descubrió al nuevo Megazord-¿Qué? Impresionante-.

El Megazord encaro a Myotismon, quien solo se rio-Su nueva forma es patética, no lograra hacerme nada ¡Ala Espeluznante!-Myotismon ataco con su ráfaga de murciélagos, mismos que el Megazord destruyo con su espada gemela-¿Qué?-.

-Me temo que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Dan.

-No te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas mejores ¡Látigo Sangriento!-Myotismon lanzo un golpe con su látigo, dándole directamente en el pecho del Megazord, quien retrocedió.

-No bajen la guardia, sigue siendo un maestro oscuro y no podemos confiarnos-dijo Miyoko.

-Pero debe tener una debilidad, Megatron y Arbok la tuvieron-dijo Marucho.

-Exacto y creo que se cual es, Myotismon es un vampiro y los vampiros son vulnerables a la luz del sol-dijo Dan.

-El problema es que el sol no saldrá sino hasta dentro de 6 horas más-dijo Shun.

-Y en ese tiempo, Myotismon puede recuperar la ventaja o Magna Defender podría asesinar a esa gente inocente-dijo Fabia alarmada.

-Esperen ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Alfa? Que el nuevo Megazord tiene un poder muy diverso, tal vez el poder de la luz sea uno-dijo Mira.

-Ciertamente, hagámoslo-dijo Dan.

Myotismon se rio-Es algo de terminar con ustedes ¡Poder…!-el Megazord se elevo en el aire, para intriga del vampiro-¿Qué planean?-.

El Megazord se elevo, hasta quedar frente a la luna-¡Resplandor Solar!-el Megazord abrió sus 4 alas y un potente resplandor de luz solar cubrió el lugar, los vampiros tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, mientras que Myotismon lo recibió directamente y comenzó a sentirse débil.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Mira sonriendo-destruyámoslo para que no lo siga oyendo en mi cabeza-.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord convirtió su espada gemela en un arco y creó una flecha de energía-¡Flecha de Poder!-.

-No…-musito Myotismon sintiendo su energía cada vez más escasa.

-¡Golpe Galáctico!-el Megazord disparo su flecha, clavándola justo en el pecho de Myotismon, quien abrió muchos los ojos y comenzó a perder su poder, mientras relámpagos negros lo cubrían, pero antes de desaparecer…

-De acuerdo…el maestro de la noche cayó…pero el amo…prevalecerá…no tienen idea de lo que está por venir…-con una última risa, Myotismon desapareció para siempre.

Justo en que Myotismon desapareció, los vampiros volvieron a la normalidad, justo a tiempo, pues Magna Defender ya iba a disparar su Magna Blaster.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-.

Magna Defender bajo su arma-Esos idiotas volvieron a lograrlo-Magna Defender se dispuso a irse, cuando cierto ranger lo detuvo.

-Espera-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-.

-Solo quería…agradecerte, por haberme dado la oportunidad de salvar a Mira, realmente, me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de tu máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, aun hay un corazón debajo de toda esa armadura-.

-¿Aun quieres creer que hay bondad en mí? Mi corazón murió cuando Drago me quito a mi hijo, ahora solo hay oscuridad, odio y sed de venganza-.

-Cuando te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estas, yo estaré ahí para decírtelo-.

-Eso nunca pasara-.

**Más tarde…**

De vuelta al templo, los rangers tuvieron el día libre para descansar, Dan estaba en su habitación, leyendo un poco, cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Soy yo, Mira-.

-Pasa, está abierto-la puerta se abrió y Mira apareció-¿Qué ocurre, Mira?-.

-Solo quería agradecerte por salvarme, gracias a ti pude liberarme de la influencia de Myotismon, nunca sentí algo tan horrible como eso-.

-No me lo agradezcas, haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo sonriendo y luego se puso rojo-eh…quiero decir…yo…bueno…-.

Mira se rio y se acerco a Dan-Yo también haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo besando los labios de Dan, para asombro del chico-muchas gracias-.

Dan abrazo a Mira y viceversa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero desafortunadamente, los momentos tranquilos no duran para siempre.

**Continuara…**

"_MALDITOS RANGERS, nuevamente su suerte los ayudo…pero no importa, la verdadera batalla todavía no comienza, la caída de los maestros es solo el comienzo del fin, pronto la oscuridad reinara por siempre"_

_Un aplauso para Yubel y antes de los comentarios, se les informa que __**YA NO SE ACEPTAN OC PARA EL TORNEO, **__el tiempo límite fue el capítulo 50, como recordaran y ahora que lo subí, el tiempo se acabo, pero aquellos que dejaron comentarios y datos antes de que subiera este capítulo lograron un lugar en el torneo, y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelente, bienvenida al gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues considera eso como mi regalo de cumpleaños y si te gusta Crepúsculo, lamento que Myotismon los haya exterminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE LO PASES MUY BIEN**

**Nipijilguera: **_y lo que sigue es igual de intenso, ya que aún quedan otros 6 maestros oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_se podría decir que resucitaste después de tanto tiempo, respecto a tus fics de Pokemon, les echare una miradita en cuanto puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no son los únicos, muchos rangers fueron manipulados por las fuerzas oscuras, pero nadie puede ganarle a Tommy Oliver, el mejor ranger de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_la historia es un poco diferente al de la película, por eso no mencione eso, respecto a Dan, aun tiene mucho que aprender de la vida en el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_de hecho dio batalla, pero más de acuerdo a su papel en Digimon, ya que ahora tiene poderes oscuros más grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_definitivamente fue un gran villano, pero su última derrota fue estúpida, realmente ya no saben qué hacer, me emociono más la batalla final con Apocalymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_claro que lo sé y se aplicaría en Vile, Mondo, Maquina, Bansheera, Octomus, Venjix y Xandred, ya que son los más cercanos a los originales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_las reliquias de la muerte no significan nada para Drago y menos le teme a la muerte, su debilidad es muy distante a eso, ya que él es inmortal y nunca morirá, excepto de una única manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues las cosas salieron bien al final, afortunadamente y ya tienen un nuevo Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelente, bienvenida al gran torneo, pero solo voy a usar los principales, espero entiendas, tampoco puedo estar de acuerdo en a quien venció, por lo que esa parte la omitiré, si los conoces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_gracias y siendo francos, ninguno de esos nombres me llama la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_son universos diferentes, en ese universo los vampiros son perdedores que se ponen gel para el cabello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_¿en serio? Mira bien la pregunta que me hiciste, claro que Superman hubiera acabado con esos imbéciles vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_¿fue lo que imaginaste para salvar a Mira? Porque yo trato de evitar ser predecible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_por lo menos hasta Imperiex, ya que Koragg y Xana tienen un papel mucho mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SBS67: **_el odio lo tiene cegado y no tengo inconveniente a eso, ya que me deja espacio para Optimus y Arachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque fue una broma, realmente odio esa serie de vampiros, no entiendo en que pensaba la autora de ese libro, pudo hacer algo mejor que esa basura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**CoonerKent: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelentes, bienvenido al torneo, solo te advierto que quizás no salgan todas las habilidades que pusiste, para que lo tengas en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_muy bien, todos los datos están excelente, bienvenida al gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes ni idea, ya que los que siguen son aun más terribles, aunque Koragg es un guerrero de honor, no deja de ser peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_no lo había pensado, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora, Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Darth Plaguies, Blade, JesusST, Voldemort, Dumblendore, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, QuiGonJin, Observador del Destino, Lobo, Darth Bane, Dragon-knight Alan, Nanashi No Gombee, SBS67, MasterSith, Iron Mario, Mace Windu.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…**_


	51. Juegos diabolicos

"_Hola, soy __**Zordon **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo, los rangers me tienen orgulloso, han logrado superar estas difíciles batallas, pero aún quedan otros 6 maestros oscuros, no deben bajar la guardia, buena suerte rangers, que el poder los proteja"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 Juegos diabólicos.**

**Palacio…**

Xana se encontraba entrenando sus nuevos poderes, los cuales eran sumamente impresionantes-Esto es maravilloso, el poder Rinzin es más grande de lo que jamás soñé-.

-Y eso que no lo has visto todo aun-dijo Dexo apareciendo-pero creo que yo podría ayudarte a descubrir que otros poderes tiene-esto último, lo dijo en tono seductor, pero…

-El maestro Koragg me puede ayudar a hacerme más poderosa y luego tomare mi venganza-dijo Xana retirándose a buscar a Koragg e ignorando completamente a Dexo.

-Pero…yo…-Dexo agacho la cabeza entristecido y comenzó a golpear el muro del salón, llamando la atención de Mora y Heloise.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro Dexo?-pregunto Heloise.

-Es Xana, nuevamente me ignoro por completo, no entiendo que le ve a Koragg, solo porque es el mejor guerrero de todo el reino de las tinieblas, es poderoso, el favorito del amo y de la reina, tiene un actitud indiferente y no sé qué tanto, no sé porque todas las chicas del reino de las tinieblas mueren por él-.

-Sí, es todo un sueño-dijo Mora con corazoncitos oscuros sobre su cabeza, al igual que Heloise, ambas sonriendo de forma soñadora.

Dexo miro a ambas niñas con ganas de matarlas y las pequeñas solo se abrazaron asustadas-Niñas insolentes ¿a qué demonios vinieron?-.

-Solo veníamos a decirle que el maestro Imperiex fue a destruir otro planeta, al parecer se siente muy molesto-.

-¿Y por qué lo estaría?-.

-Porque la reina quiere que usted vaya a la Tierra y se encargue de los rangers, al menos, esas fueron sus órdenes-dijo Mora.

La mirada de Dexo cambio de molesta a feliz-¿En serio? ¡Sí! Esta es mi oportunidad, si acabo con los Power Rangers y con las rivales de Xana, ganare puntos ante el amo y en el corazón de le bella Xana, iré de inmediato a la Tierra y díganle a la reina que no tiene de que preocuparse, yo me encargare de todo-y con esas palabras, Dexo se retiro.

-Si tuviéramos una moneda por cada monstruo que dijo eso…-dijo Heloise.

-Lo sé, seríamos millonarias-dijo Mora.

**Templo…**

Tras revelar ante el grupo su nueva relación, misma que todos aceptaron con gusto, Dan y Mira pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero también aprovechaban para tener tiempo con sus amigos, en esos momentos, Dan estaba enfrascado en un juego de ajedrez contra Shun, solo que Shun ya le había ganado 15 juegos seguidos.

-Vamos Dan, no es tan malo perder-dijo Marucho tratando de animar a su amigo.

-No, sé que puedo ganar, la décimo sexta partida es la vencida-dijo Dan sumamente nervioso.

-Eso dijo de las últimas 15 partidas-le susurro Fabia a Mylene y Ann.

Dan estaba muy intranquilo, mientras Shun solo esperaba tranquilamente el movimiento de su amigo, cuando Dan creyó ver una oportunidad de ganar y sonriendo, movió una torre en dirección del rey de Shun.

-Jaque-.

Shun asintió y luego movió a su reina tres cuadros adelante-Jaque mate-.

Dan se rio, pero luego vio que efectivamente, había perdido de nuevo-¿Qué? ¡No de nuevo!-.

-Vamos, Dan, no es tan malo-dijo Mira tratando de calmar a su novio.

-No sería tan humillante si su novia no me hubiera vencido también y no fue en ajedrez-.

-FLASHBACK-

Dan y Fabia se preparaban para jugar Batalla Naval, a un solo tiro, todo se reducía a lanzar un solo ataque contra el oponente.

-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto Dan y Fabia asintió-bien, en ese caso yo empiezo…-Fabia tosió.

-Recuerde sus modales, líder, las damas primero-dijo Fabia.

-Eh…si…tienes razón, adelante, lanza tu ataque-.

Fabia miro el tablero y tomo su decisión-A1-.

Dan se rio y luego se dio cuenta de lo que paso-¡Ah! ¡Hundiste mi barco!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y fueron 30 juegos que perdí del mismo modo-dijo Dan deprimido.

-Bueno, tal vez si hubieras escogido otros puntos de ataque en vez de solo A1 no habrías perdido tantas veces-dijo Mylene fríamente.

-No creí que adivinara tantas veces que usaría el mismo punto-.

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los rangers rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, Ann iba a ir detrás de ellos, cuando vio a Salem concentrado en un juego de damas contra sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Práctico para el torneo de damas que se llevara a cabo entre animales mágicos, este año le voy a patear el trasero verde y viscoso a ese sapo despreciable-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no haces algo como esto?-Ann movió varias fichas de tablero y para asombro de Salem, gano el juego-considéralo, bueno, adiós-.

Salem se quedo mudo y con la boca muy abierta-Después de que acabe con el sapo me encargare de ella-.

**Angel Grove…**

Las cosas estaban demasiado caóticas, la gente estaba atrapada en todo tipo de juegos, pero sumamente peligroso, entre ellos serpientes y escaleras, donde la gente trataba de subir por las escaleras tratando de evitar ser devorados por serpientes, un juego de dados, donde los dados tenían personas en su interior, que cada vez que los dados chocaban en el suelo, chocaban y se golpeaban entre sí, tiro al blanco, donde varias personas eran amenazadas por cuchillos.

-¡Corre Skull, corre!-grito Bulk, mientras ambos eran perseguidos por naipes gigantes y vivientes.

-¡Lamento haberlas roto antes, pero no es para que me hagan esto!-grito Skull a modo de disculpa.

Justo en ese momento, los rangers aparecieron y descubrieron todo el caos que había-Pero ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Mira.

-Son juegos y muy peligrosos, por lo que se ve-dijo Marucho.

-De hecho, son juegos diabólicos-dijo una voz y al voltear descubrieron al causante del caos.

-Dexo-dijo Miyoko alzando su vara-solo tú tienes el sentido del humor tan negro como para hacer esto-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los juegos son mi debilidad-.

-¿Llamas a esto juegos? Es diabólico-dijo Fabia.

-Gracias, me esmere en hacerlo, pero guarde lo mejor para ustedes-.

-Vamos a jugar tenis de fuego-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Marucho con algo de temor.

Dexo saco una raqueta y varias pelotas de tenis envueltas en fuego y comenzó a lanzarlas contras los rangers, quienes trataron de evadirlas y destruirlas, pero algunas lograron golpearlos y los derribaron.

-Jugo, set y partido-dijo Dexo sonriendo divertido-pero este juego ya me aburrió, tengo que pensar en uno más divertido, lo tengo-Dexo chasqueo sus dedos y los rangers desaparecieron, junto con Dexo.

**Palacio…**

Xana entrenaba siendo observada por Koragg, le había pedido ayuda para perfeccionar su nuevo poder, el terrible poder Rinzin, sin embargo, Xana lo dominaba ya como una experta, aunque Koragg decía que le faltaba un poco más de preparación.

-¿Cuándo estaré lista, maestro?-.

-Cuando yo diga que lo estas-.

-Espero que sea pronto, ya que no solo tengo cuentas pendientes con esas odiosas chiquillas, sino también con quienes me humillaron en el pasado-.

-¿Sigues pensando en esos mocosos?-.

-Cada día que pasa, no puedo olvidar la humillación tan grande que me hicieron pasar-

-Tu derrota en ese universo fue por equivocación tuya-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-.

-Estuve estudiando a tus enemigos y francamente, no sé cómo pudiste escoger a un ser tan inferior como el que escogiste para llevar a cabo tus planes-.

-¿Inferior? Me ayudo mucho con mis planes…-.

-Pero no te llevo a la victoria ¿verdad?-.

Xana agacho la cabeza molesta-No-.

-Es porque ese chico era inferior, un idiota, no tan diferente a muchos que se creen héroes y no son más que unos engreídos sin honor-.

-Comprendo, pero ¿a quién hubiera poseído mejor para conseguir la victoria?-.

-Al guerrero samurái-.

-Lo intente una vez y…-.

-Poseíste su cuerpo, pero su mente estaba perdida, de esa manera, cualquiera podría haberlo derrotado, hasta Elgar y eso ya es decir mucho-.

-Ciertamente-Xana se quedo pensando-y ahora que lo menciona, realmente fue el mejor de esos mocos, debí haberlo poseído a él en lugar de a ese idiota-.

-No ha sido totalmente inútil, gracias a él, el amo pudo capturar a los mentores de los rangers-.

-Cierto-Xana sonrió divertida-no puedo creer lo estúpido que es, en verdad cree que el amo le entregara todo lo que desea-.

-Por el momento vuelve a tu entrenamiento, aun no has dominado completamente el Rinzin-.

-Sí, maestro-.

Xana volvió a su entrenamiento, sin saber que otro maestro oscuro estaba peleando por ella justo en ese momento.

**Mientras…**

Los rangers se vieron atrapados en una jaula de pájaros, la cual estaba colocada justo sobre un agujero de llamas.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Spectra.

-Y eso se pondrá peor-dijo Dexo apareciendo sentado sobre un trono-ya que este es un juego que no podrán ganar-.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Dan desafiante.

-Porque en mis juegos yo hago las reglas y por eso, siempre gano-.

-Oye, pero eso es trampa-dijo Dan.

-Soy malvado ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Crees que me importa pelear con honor? Eso es para tontos como ustedes y Koragg-.

-¿Insultas a tu propio compañero?-pregunto Mira.

-No tienes idea, Koragg lo tiene todo, es el consentido del amo y de la reina, todos los seres malignos del universo lo adoran e idolatran, hasta las chicas más bellas y malvadas le hacen muchos ojitos…-.

Mientras Dexo se quejaba de Koragg, Marucho se acerco a Shun-Para ser malvado tiene demasiados conflictos-.

-Es cierto-.

Dexo dejo de quejarse y miro a los rangers, mientras sonreía de forma divertida y maligna-¿Quieren saber cuál es el problema de siempre enfrentarlos a ustedes, los Power Rangers? Que siempre ganan, esto se ha vuelto demasiado aburrido, ya es tiempo de que alguien les ponga un fin-.

-¿Y crees poder hacer eso cuando hemos vencido a tipos más rudos que tú?-pregunto Dan desafiante.

-Ciertamente, pero yo ataco de maneras que los otros no atacan, ya que los voy a matar con diversión, literalmente, van a morir de risa-.

-Estás un poco loco-dijo Marucho.

-Gracias, será algo muy divertido, como decía un buen amigo mío…-Dexo saco una guitarra eléctrica, cambio su vestimenta a una rockera y comenzó a tocar…

**Eres un don nadie mientras tu vida se acaba**

**Y te dicen todos que el crimen no paga**

**Obedeces la ley y le temen a los rangers**

**Pero yo pregunto**

**¿La diversión donde esta?**

**¿La diversión donde esta?**

**Así que ha sonreír**

**Dame una sonrisita**

**Sigue mi cita**

**Mi credo recita**

**Sonreír, a sonreír**

**Y no creas si te dicen que la vida es aburrida**

**Arruina todas las cosas divertidas**

**Por eso lucho contra la tristeza**

**Y eso me dio**

**La inspiración**

**Para mi nombre de acción**

**EL MAESTRO DE LOS JUEGOS**

**Ahí hay diversión**

**Ahí hay diversión**

**Así que a sonreír**

**Dame una sonrisita**

**Sigue me cita**

**Mi credo recita**

**Sonreír, a sonreír**

**Cuando duro sea revivir**

**Y no te puedes resistir**

**Soy el hombre del momento**

**Para darle un nuevo aliento**

**Así que a sonreír**

**Para todos llego el bufón**

**Con un solo golpe, los héroes cayeron**

**Así que a sonreír**

**A sonreír**

**Dame una sonrisita**

**Sigue mi cita**

**Mi credo recita**

**Y sonría ya**

**RIE YA**

(Nota: y como siempre, aquí tienen el enlace de esta canción en Youtube, por si les interesa ver el video y escuchar esta rítmica canción tan divertida y que en parte, tiene un poco de razón: www. youtube watch?v=EO-j0L5RJpc)

-Me encanta ser tan divertido-dijo Dexo-realmente voy a disfrutar mucho acabar con ustedes, asquerosas sabandijas-.

-No importa lo que hagas, nosotros ganaremos esta batalla y te detendremos-dijo Dan.

-Me gustaría verlos intentarlo, estúpidos insectos-dijo Dexo riéndose, al mismo tiempo que su trampa comenzaba a formarse cada vez más.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, lamentablemente los rangers están en un serio problema, pero confío en que ellos lograran salir de este terrible predicamento, son Power Rangers y sé que nunca se rendirán, que el poder los proteja, Power Rangers, defensores de todo el universo"_

_Un aplauso para el sabio Zordon y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Bloody Ángel: **_lamento mucho escuchar eso…está bien, le daré una oportunidad al OC de Ryu-chan, espero se mejore pronto y que tenga un feliz cumpleaños, pero si sigues posponiendo información no me quedara otra opción que mantenerme firme en lo que dije. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_no agradezcas y qué bueno que no te gusten esas babosadas de Crepúsculo, respecto al desafío, pues ya lo estás viendo y serán salvados por lo que menos se imaginan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_me alegra, ya que no puedo dejar como débiles a todos los personajes que mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_a mí no me gusta Star Wars, nunca me gusto esa serie, la vi por obligación, ya que mi prima me hizo verla, pero realmente no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**ConnerKent: **_me alegra, ya que no quiero tener ningún tipo de conflictos por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que el capítulo te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_en cuanto termine este fic, aun le queda algo, pero la llegada de los maestros oscuros indica que la batalla final con Drago se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_lo que pasa es que en el universo donde se llevara a cabo el torneo no existe el tiempo, a lo mucho, uno de solo día, tarde y noche, por el poder de ambos organizadores, Halakthy y Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_Koragg es un guerrero completamente de honor, ya que aunque él quiere que su amo triunfe, también desea tener una batalla honorable contra Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_técnicamente es cierto, pero no garantizo el uso de todos esos poderes durante el torneo, para que lo tengas en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_es que no me tienes paciencia, tengo también la presión de que todos ya quieren ver el torneo, donde cada uno tendrá su momento de gloria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues déjame decirte que se acerca el momento decisivo de Magna Defender y te puedo asegurar, que algunos quizás lloren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, mis villanos favoritos fueron los siguientes, Li Shen Long, Majin Boo, Cell y Freezer, pero mi favorito es Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_el dolor de Magna Defender lo tiene cegado, eso no justifica su comportamiento, pero solo hay que tratar de comprenderlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no subestimes a los maestros oscuros, aunque ellos están siendo vencidos, lo están haciendo a muy duras penas, apenas y logran salir ilesos de cada batalla contra los maestros oscuros, además de que su caída tiene un motivo muy grande y sumamente grave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_no estoy seguro, si tengo pensado hacer un fic de los Vengadores, donde tendrán que combatir al terrible Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bloody Ángel, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a QuiGonJin, MasterSith, ConnerKent, Mace Windu, Toaneo07, MasterVile, Darth Plaguies, Voldemort, JesusST, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Broly, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Sin diversion

"_Hola, soy __**Elfin **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo, vaya, los rangers han logrado superar a los maestros hasta ahora, pero ahora tienen que lidiar con uno que tiene un sentido del humor muy macabro, pero como siempre, Marucho tiene un plan para acabar con ese engreído"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 Sin diversión.**

**Templo…**

Salem seguía practicando sus movimientos en el juego de damas, cuando finalmente encontró uno que le daría la victoria en ese torneo.

-Perfecto, ese sapo está acabado-.

En ese momento, Alfa apareció-Salem, estoy preocupado, los rangers han desaparecido y por más que trato de localizarlos, nada funciona, eso me tiene muy angustiado-.

-No te preocupes tanto, son Power Rangers, estoy seguro que están perfectamente y en cualquier momento volverán con una nueva victoria-.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así…-.

-Mira, no te estreses, te dañara los circuitos, por el momento tienes otro trabajo que hacer-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Llevarme al torneo de damas entre animales mágicos, para que pueda patearle el trasero a ese sapo verrugoso-.

-¿Qué tienes en contra del sapo?-.

-No mucho, solo quiero despedazarlo-.

Alfa solo negó con la cabeza y siguió a Salem, cargando el tablero y las fichas de damas, pero en ningún momento dejo de preocuparse por los Power Rangers Milenarios.

**Mientras…**

En aquella extraña dimensión, los rangers buscaban un modo de salir de ese predicamento, mientras Dexo pensaba en la mejor manera de acabarlos.

-Hay tantas maneras, pero como maestro de los juegos que soy debo idear una forma divertida y sumamente diabólica-.

Esas palabras le dieron una idea a Marucho-Eso es, ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí y vencer a Dexo-.

-No nos tengas en suspenso, dinos cuanto antes-dijo Dan-porque no creo que Dexo se quede pensando por mucho tiempo-.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos…-los rangers se juntaron más y Marucho les dijo su plan.

Mientras que Dexo continuaba pensando en una forma de acabar con esos enemigos-Tantas maneras y tan poco tiempo, además de que quiero que Xana se quede impresionada por mi logro, debo…-varios bostezos llamaron su atención-¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso bostezaron?-.

-Lo sentimos, es que este juego ya nos aburrió-dijo Marucho.

-Sí, para ser el maestro de los juegos eres muy aburrido-dijo Fabia.

Las palabras de la chica hirieron el orgullo del maestro-¿Aburrido? Se equivocan, soy el más divertido de todos los universos-.

-Pruébalo entonces-dijo Mira-y creo que tenemos una idea para un nuevo juego-.

-¿Cuál juego?-.

-¿Qué te parece jugar a la batalla naval? Si ganamos, nos devuelves a la Tierra y si ganas, nos destruyes-dijo Dan.

-¿Yo vs ti?-.

-No, contra ella-Shun señalo a Fabia.

Dexo se quedo pensando-¿Por qué querría hacer un trato como ese?-.

-Porque para aumentar el riesgo y la diversión será solo a un tiro, quien hunda el acorazado del otro antes gana-dijo Spectra.

-Huy, mucho en riesgo, muy bien, acepto, pero quiero que sepan que la batalla naval fue el primer juego que use para destruir un mundo-.

-Pues veremos si eso te ayuda-dijo Fabia decidida.

Dexo sonrió e hizo aparecer un tablero gigante, en una esquina se coloco él y en la otra Fabia, ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-¡Vamos Fabia, se que tu puedes vencerlo!-grito Shun y Fabia asintió.

Dexo se rio-Que ingenuos, una niñita como ella jamás vencerá al maestro de los juegos, pero dime ¿ya estas lista?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, yo empiezo-.

Fabia tosió un poco y movió su dedo en señal de negación-Que pena contigo, las damas primero-.

-Eh…si, por supuesto-reconoció Dexo y permitió que Fabia lanzara primero.

Fabia se quedo pensando un momento y luego hizo su movimiento-A1-.

-¡Ah! ¡Hundiste mi barco malandrina!-grito Dexo molesto.

-Los hombres son todos iguales-dijo Fabia satisfecha.

-Tiene razón-acordaron Mira y Miyoko, mientras los chicos se sentían ligeramente ofendidos.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Dexo-dijo Miyoko.

Casi al instante, los rangers volvieron a la ciudad, mientras Dexo comenzó a hacer un enorme berrinche-¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡Hizo trampa, hizo trampa!-.

-Te hemos vencido en tu propio juego Dexo-dijo Dan-y es hora de terminar contigo-.

Los rangers se prepararon para la batalla, pero Dexo solo se mostro furioso y escéptico-Están muy equivocados si creen que este es mi final, ahora vamos a jugar un nuevo juego, uno que ustedes no podrán ganar ¡Poder Rinzin!-Dexo libero el terrible poder y aumento su tamaño a su forma gigante.

-¡Es hora de los zords!-declaro Dan.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

Pero los zords no aparecieron por ningún lado-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Marucho.

-Como ya les dije, este es un nuevo juego, uno al que llamo, yo gano, los rangers pierden, no podrán llamar a sus zords porque esa es la regla del juego-.

-¡Eres un grandísimo tramposo!-grito Fabia.

-¿Qué esperabas? Nadie le hace trampa al gran tramposo y queda invicto-Dexo intento aplastar a los rangers, quienes consiguieron hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo.

-¡Esto es malo! ¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos sin los zords?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-¡Con o sin zords, seguimos siendo rangers y no dejare que Dexo nos venza!-Dan dio un salto y saco su espada-¡Impacto de dragón!-.

Pero Dexo soplo un poco y Dan salió volando hacia atrás-¡No me molestes mosquito! ¡Xana! ¿Ves lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Lo hago por ti!-.

Mientras Dexo gritaba eso, los otros rangers ayudaban a Dan-Ese sujeto esta atacándonos para ganarse a Xana-dijo Spectra.

-Ay, que romántico-dijeron Mira y Fabia.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso les parece romántico?-exclamo Dan incrédulo.

-Tienes mucho que aprender de las mujeres Dan-dijo Miyoko a través del casco-pero no niego que esto es un romance demasiado oscuro, si no hacemos algo, Dexo no solo nos destruirá, sino también a toda la Tierra-.

-Creo que eso puede ocurrir más pronto de lo que creen-dijo Marucho cuando Dexo comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos.

-Xana siempre ha estado fascinada por Koragg, una vez que me deshaga de ustedes, esa fascinación será toda para mí y me convertiré en el favorito del amo y de la reina-Dexo creó una espada de naipes y lanzo un golpe final contra los rangers, cuando una lanza se interpuso-¿Qué?-.

Los rangers alzaron la vista y descubrieron a su salvador-¡El Toro Zord!-exclamo Dan.

Efectivamente, el Toro Zord había aparecido en su forma Megazord-Hazte a un lado-dijo Magna Defender golpeando a Dexo, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡En este juego no podían convocar zords! ¿Cómo demonios invocaste al tuyo?-.

-Es simple, yo no estaba aquí cuando diste tus reglas y por lo tanto, no me afectaron-dijo Magna Defender con toda tranquilidad.

-Eh…bueno, no importa, de todos modos no podrás vencerme tu solo y el resto de los rangers no pueden llamar a sus zords-.

-No necesito a esos tontos para acabar contigo-.

-¿No me digas? Soy un maestro oscuro, vas a conocer tu final-Dexo lanzo varias cartas como cuchillas contra el Toro Zord, pero ninguna logro dañarlo-¿Qué?-.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

Dexo apretó los puños y dientes-Claro que no, aun no te he mostrado todo lo que soy capaz, ya que también puedo jugar a las marionetas-Dexo lanzo unos pequeños hilos contra el Toro Zord, tratando de manipularlo, pero no consiguió nada y el Toro Zord destruyo los hilos-¿eh?-.

-No vine aquí a jugar, vine a pelear-.

-Muy bien, ya me hiciste enojar, yo no quería hacer esto, bueno, la verdad si ¡Poder Rinzin!-Dexo lanzo el mortal poder contra Magna Defender, quien solo lo rechazo con su lanza-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ninguno de mis ataques funciona?-.

Magna Defender continuo con su actitud déspota-¿Qué esperabas que pasara?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Esos ataques solo funcionan contra aquellos que aun tienen algo de deseo por divertirse en su corazón, hace mucho tiempo, tu amo mato a lo único que me importaba y con ello, se llevo todo gramo de diversión de mi corazón, solo tengo frialdad, odio y un gran deseo de venganza, mismo que pienso saciar contra ti-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Tus ataques infantiles no servirán conmigo, porque a mí ya no me interesa más la diversión ni nada por el estilo-.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Un ser inferior como tú no puede vencerme! ¡Nunca veceras a un maestro oscuro!-grito Dexo, mientras se lanzaba contra Magna Defender, quien alzo su hacha.

-¡Toma esto!-declaro haciendo brillar su lanza y golpeando a Dexo justo en el pecho, atravesándolo con mucha facilidad, para asombro del maestro de los rangers.

-¡Eso debe doler!-grito Marucho al ver eso.

Magna Defender miro a Dexo y le saco su lanza-Eres una basura repugnante, tus patéticos juegos jamás podrán detenerme-dijo sacando la lanza del cuerpo de Dexo.

El maestro retrocedió, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo y miro hacia el cielo.

-Perdóname…Xana…luz de mis ojos…yo…no soy digno…de tu amor…-dijo cayendo y explotando.

-Maestro patético-dijo Magna Defender con odio, volteo y miro a los rangers, siendo Dan el que tomara la palabra.

-Gracias por salvarnos-.

-No lo malentiendas, no quise ayudarlos, solo aproveche la oportunidad para acabar con esa sabandija, que nunca debió haber sido un maestro oscuro, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-y con esas palabras, Magna Defender se retiro del lugar.

-Ese tipo necesita relajarse y urgentemente-dijo Marucho.

-Por más preocupante que sea, creo que destruir a sus enemigos es su forma de relajarse-dijo Shun.

-Yo creo que desde que nos conoce ha cambiado mucho-dijo Dan y sus amigos lo vieron confundidos-si fuera el mismo de antes, habría acabado con Nami y Mira cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo, aun cuando peleo contra todos nosotros, nunca les hizo el menor daño, además de que siempre ha estado en el lugar indicado para ayudarnos, lo que demuestra que a pesar de todo, comienza a sentir afecto por todos nosotros-.

-Y creo que siente más afecto hacia ti, hijo-dijo Miyoko-después de todo, eres quien más problemas le causa cuando busca su venganza-.

Dan se rio-Si, creo que eso es cierto-.

**Templo…**

Después de esa batalla, los rangers volvieron a su base, dispuestos a descansar un poco, pero cuando llegaron, notaron la ausencia de Alfa y Salem, solo estaban Mylene y Ann leyendo unas revistas.

-Veo que triunfaron de nuevo-dijo Mylene-los felicito-.

-No tienes porque-dijo Spectra-esta vez, Magna Defender salvo el día-.

Ante esa declaración, Ann salto de su asiento-¿En serio? ¿Ese sujeto tan amargado?-.

-El mismo-Mira prosiguió a contarles lo que había pasado en la ciudad y Mylene sonrió.

-¿Lo ven? Es útil ser una persona fría-.

-Ciertamente, pero a diferencia de Magna Defender, tú no intentas convertir a los inocentes y villanos en polvo-.

Dan negó con la cabeza-Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error y se volverá un gran aliado-.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en él?-pregunto Mira asombrada.

-Porque gracias a que me lo permitió, pude salvarte de Myotismon, además de que muy en el fondo, estoy seguro que nos considera sus amigos y que se siente solo-.

-Pues será muy en el fondo-dijo Marucho y todos se rieron.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Salem y Alfa?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Alfa llevo a Salem a participar en un torneo de damas entre animales mágicos, estuvo entrenando todo el día y dice que está listo para patearle el trasero a un sapo verrugoso-explico Ann.

Miyoko suspiro y se encogió en hombros-Bueno, solo espero que regresen pronto, ya que no me gusta que esos dos estén solos por mucho tiempo y menos que salgan solos-.

**Mientras…**

En una dimensión boscosa, donde se llevaba el torneo al que Salem había asistido, efectivamente, se llevaba a cabo un torneo, pero no el torneo que Salem esperaba, ya que la lona decía:

"Hoy, torneo de ajedrez entre animales mágicos"

Y ahora Salem perseguía al sapo por todo el lugar, mientras Alfa solo observaba y escuchaba todo lo que Salem le gritaba al sapo, quien saltaba escapando del gato que parecía querer despedazarlo.

-¡Tú me dijiste que era un torneo de damas, grandísimo mentiroso! ¡Ven aquí sapo cobarde, te voy a dar tu merecido, grandísimo tramposo, vuelve aquí para que te pueda presentar a mis garras!-.

-Ay Salem-dijo Alfa riéndose divertido por lo que sus ojos veían.

Desafortunadamente, Magna Defender no era el único que odiaba la diversión o que su idea de diversión, era destazar a sus enemigos.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago había llamado a Darkseid a una reunión, el gran conquistador apareció e hizo una reverencia, misma que Drago respondió con otra.

-Los seres malignos más poderosos deben mostrarse respeto-dijo Darkseid.

-En cierta forma-.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Drago? No me digas que quieres que acabe con los rangers después de que los maestros oscuros han fallado hasta ahora-.

Drago se rio-La caída de los maestros oscuros no es más que una derrota que representara una gran victoria, pronto podré destruir el templo ranger sin la necesidad de tener que invadirlo-.

-Eso suena impresionante, entonces dime ¿para qué me llamaste?-.

-Porque es hora de que cumpla mi palabra, te entrego el universo del One Piece, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con él-.

Darkseid sonrió-No tienes porque decírmelo, ya tengo planeado que haré con ese universo donde los piratas son seres del bien, los destruiré a todos-.

-No te confíes, porque los rangers podrían aparecer y arruinarlo todo-.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero recuerda que no me convertí en el villano más temido de mi universo por ser alguien precisamente misericordioso-.

-Lo sé, no me vayas a decepcionar o yo mismo te destruiré-.

-Creo que eso es otra cosa que tenemos en común, hermano de la maldad, nuestra desconfianza mutua-y con esas palabras, Darkseid se retiro.

**Continuara…**

"_¿Qué les dije? Marucho encontró el modo de derrotar a Dexo en su propio juego, aunque Magna Defender termino el trabajo y qué manera de hacerlo, ese sujeto realmente tiene que relajarse, si estuviera aquí le daría el izquierdazo, luego el derechazo, y luego el clásico 1,2 y el 3,4 y el 5,6 para que…"_

"_¿En serio? Pues aquí estoy, inténtalo"_

"_Ay…Magna Defender…que sorpresa…escucha, fue solo una broma, oye ¿Por qué estas sujetando tu espada? Ya Magna Defender, no me mires así… ¡Auxilio!"_

_Muy bien, cálmense los dos, que tengo que contestar los comentarios, Elfn tranquila y Magna Defender…haz lo que quieras para que no me rebanes el cuello:_

**AhSokaTano: **_esos vampiros parecen ser creaciones del enemigo de Perry el ornitorrinco en la serie Phineas y Ferb ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues Koragg tiene muchas razones para ser el sueño de todas las chicas del reino de las tinieblas, en cuanto a Shun y Fabia, su relación podría haber empezado desde su batalla con Abracadaver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_eso me alegra, ya sé que el torneo es un evento que todos quieren ver, pero primero tengo que terminar una obra para poder empezar la otra, por el momento, habrá un breve descanso en la lucha contra los maestros oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_de todos modos, Bane nunca me ha gustado mucho como villano, extrañe mucho al Guasón en el caballero de la noche asciende ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no usaron a otro actor para interpretarlo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_recuerda que a Drago no le interesan las reliquias de la muerte, su magia es completamente inferior a la suya, si Imperiex se quedo con la varita sería solo como trofeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues tuviste razón, Magna Defender salvo el día, aunque muy a su manera cruel y fría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_Bane es de los villanos que menos me gustan, prefiero mil veces al Guasón que a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_por el momento los maestros oscuros los tienen muy ocupados, especialmente porque cada vez son más terribles, aunque ahora se les viene un poco de descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_gracias y creo que olvidas algo de Majin Boo, él nunca abandono los planetas que destruía, se quedaba ahí y se regeneraba, Majin Boo es el villano más duro de DB, incluso los villanos más poderosos de DC se verían en graves problemas enfrentándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_ambos deseamos lo mismo, solo espero que no sea nada grave lo que le pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_claro que los conozco, me pregunto por qué no aparecerán en el universo de Crepúsculo para darles su merecido a esos vampiros piratas, también conozco esos comics, pero al autor no lo conozco, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_esas dos nunca harían algo como eso, ya que dicen ser niñas para evitar entrar en conflictos, respecto a Moody, no creo que salga en el fic ni el torneo, ya que aunque quiero que sea un gran evento, también quise darle espacio a los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_vaya, eso sí que es duro, espero que lo digas por toda la creencia de Voldemort. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya lo viste ¿fue lo que te imaginaste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_no te puedo decir cuál es el premio hasta que el torneo empiece, solo te diré que como el torneo es organizado por Halakthy y Drago, no solo hay premios, sino mucho en riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_efectivamente, es un maestro oscuro por su idea de diversión, la cual tiende a ser demasiado cruel y brutal, pero como viste, ni todo su poder detuvo a alguien que ya no siente diversión en su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_no hay ningún universo que esté libre de la maldad de Drago, pero como en el nuestro, se podría decir, todo es muy normal, no hay una gran amenaza que lo haga atacarnos de inmediato, primero quiere deshacerse de sus enemigos antes de completar su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_claro que los conocerás, ya falta poco para que los guerreros lyoko aparezcan, así que estate atento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_creo que hubo una serie de TV de eso, pero en mis días la pasaban en el TV Azteca y yo siempre fui más del canal 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**ElEspectro: **_recuerda que el fic es sobre todo de Power Rangers, no puedo minimizar a los protagonistas, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Logan: **_creo que eso quedara siempre como duda, ya que Goku ha demostrado ser un guerrero definitivamente invencible, nunca se rinde y se emociona con la idea de pelear contra adversarios más fuertes, algo que Superman no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_un poco, ya que a este fic todavía le queda algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaTano, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a JesusST, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf, Dragon-knight Alan, MasterSith, Darth Plaguies, Broly, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Blade, SpawnOmega, QuiGonJin, Moon-9215, Darth Bane, MasterVile, SpawnOmega, Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. El regreso de los piratas

"_Hola, soy __**Gold Roger, **__el rey de los piratas y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo como un homenaje al regreso de los rangers a este mundo, estoy ansioso por verlos luchar de nuevo por nuestra dimensión, especialmente cuando el enemigo es uno de los seres más peligrosos de todos los universos"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 53._

**Cap. 53 El regreso de los piratas.**

**Templo…**

Los rangers estaban relajándose tranquilamente, en 3 días no había habido ningún tipo de ataque, por lo que Miyoko sospechaba que se acercaba algo grande y en esos momentos, estaba hablándolo con los otros miembros del consejo ranger a través de las comunicaciones.

-Estoy sorprendido, nunca me imagine que los rangers milenarios podrían lidiar con los maestros oscuros, hasta ahora han acabado 4 de ellos-dijo Cruger.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida por su progreso, pero me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles-dijo Miyoko-todos conocemos a los maestros oscuros, son los seres más terribles del reino de las tinieblas, hemos sido muy afortunados al poder derrotarlos, pero…-.

-Es demasiado sospechoso-dijo Tommy-concuerdo contigo-.

-Drago debe estar tramando algo y debe ser algo muy grande para permitir que sus mejores guerreros sean destruidos-dijo Udonna.

-La cuestión es ¿Qué es y cuando lo piensa poner en marcha?-intervino Leambow.

-Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en otra cosa-dijo Jasón-al parecer los rangers volverán a hacer un viaje interdimencional-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Hemos detectado una nave de guerra dirigirse a la dimensión del One Piece, por lo que hemos averiguado, se trata de Darkseid-informo Tommy.

Miyoko agacho la cabeza-Darkseid, el ser más terrible de su universo, el villano que hasta los villanos temen-.

-Coincidimos en eso, los mugiwaras podrían necesitar ayuda de los Power Rangers-.

-Iremos en seguida, pero ¿Qué hay de los maestros?-.

-No te preocupes, si algo ocurre iré personalmente a atenderlo-dijo Tommy.

-De acuerdo, iré a avisarle a los chicos-Miyoko corto la comunicación y miro a Alfa-prepara todo para el viaje-.

-En seguida Miyoko-dijo Alfa y se puso a trabajar, mientras la ranger plateada se dirigía a avisar a su equipo.

**Mientras…**

Una nave conquistadora viajaba por un túnel interdimensional, en ella, iba nada más y nada menos que Darkseid, el gran conquistador del universo DC, su rostro se veía sumamente complacido, cuando uno de sus soldados se acerco.

-Disculpe, amo, pero ¿Por qué razón tenemos que ir a esa dimensión para destruir a esos insectos?-.

-Porque ellos no son insectos-dijo Darkseid-como los rangers, la liga de la justicia y los vengadores, son fuertes, una verdadera amenaza para las fuerzas del mal-.

-¿Hacemos esto por el rey de las tinieblas?-.

-Por todos los villanos de los universos, lo último que necesitamos son más guerreros que puedan interponerse en el camino del mal, conquistare ese mundo y luego lo destruiré, ese fue el trato que Drago y yo hicimos-.

-Comprendo señor-.

**Templo…**

Miyoko ya les había explicado su misión a su equipo, quienes rápidamente se levantaron-Genial, me muero por ver a Luffy y a los otros de nuevo-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado.

-Hay un detalle que deben tomar en cuenta-dijo Miyoko-el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera en un universo y en otro, mientras que para nosotros no han pasado más de 6 meses de que fuimos por primera vez a ese mundo, en el de ellos pudieron pasar años ¿Cuántos años exactamente, Alfa?-.

-3 o 4 años-.

-No parecen tantos-dijo Spectra-pero comprendo lo que nos quiere decir, que nos preparemos para cualquier cambio que haya ¿no es así?-.

-Exactamente-.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Marucho.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando-dijo Dan feliz.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al centro de mando, donde Alfa preparo todo-Puertas interdimensionales abiertas, universo escogido, One Piece, buena suerte rangers, que el poder los proteja-.

-Regresaremos pronto Alfa-dijo Dan y los rangers se retiraron.

**Universo One Piece…**

Casi al mismo tiempo, los rangers y la nave de Darkseid llegaron a dicho universo, pero en diferentes lugares, el maligno tirano observo el nuevo planeta Tierra.

-Todas las Tierras son exactamente iguales, pero más primitivas o futuristas, aunque no importa mucho realmente, todas tendrán el mismo destino-.

-¿Por dónde empezamos señor?-.

Darkseid se quedo pensando-Empezaremos por la isla llamada Kokoyashi, esa chiquilla creyó que podía traicionar a las fuerzas del mal y quedarse sin castigo, le demostrare su patético error-.

-¡Si señor!-.

Mientras que los rangers aparecieron donde menos esperaban, justo en el barco de los mugiwaras, quienes estaban haciendo sus labores diarias cuando ellos aparecieron.

(Nota: la apariencia de los personajes de One Piece es la que tienen después de los 2 años de estar separados, con sus nuevos integrantes, claro).

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Luffy!-.

Ambos líderes se estrecharon las manos felices por volverse a ver, mientras los demás se saludaban con más cortesía, Miyoko dedujo que su llegada al barco de los mugiwaras era debido a que Alfa fue muy específico con el lugar de llegada, todos se saludaron felices de volver a verse, aunque…

-¡Hermosa Miyoko, que alegría me da volver a verla!-grito Sanji con ojos de corazón-¡Sigue tan hermosa como el día en que nos conocimos!-.

-¡Y tú ya deja de molestar a mi mamá!-grito Dan, quien era sujetado por Shun y Marucho para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, mientras la mirada de Dan era sumamente amenazadora.

-Veo que tienen nuevos integrantes-dijo Miyoko-y que han cambiado mucho-.

-Bueno, han pasado 4 años desde que nos conocimos-dijo Nami-muchas cosas cambiaron-.

-Eso veo y quienes son nuevos amigos-.

-Me llamo Nico Robin-.

-Yo soy el increíble Franky-.

-Yo me llamo Chooper-.

-Ay qué lindo-dijeron Mira y Fabia al mismo tiempo, mientras Chooper sonreía tiernamente.

-Y yo soy Brook-se presento el músico zombi del equipo-vaya, la mayoría se espanta cuando me ven-.

-Estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con cosas tenebrosas-explico Spectra.

-Genial-Brook miro a Miyoko y se acerco-hola bella señora ¿me puede enseñar sus pantis?-.

-¿Eh?-.

Si Dan estaba molesto antes, ahora literalmente, ardía en furia-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees para decirle eso a mi madre? ¡Suéltame Shun, voy a rajar a ese cejas rizadas y a ese esqueleto pervertido! ¡Que me sueltes!-.

-¡Tranquilo, recuerda, son amigos, no siervos de Drago!-.

-¡De todos modos, voy a darles su merecido! ¡Les voy a presentar a Magna Defender para que aprendan buenos modales!-gritaba Dan enardecido, mientras Miyoko solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya basta Dan-dijo Miyoko y Dan comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, pero seguía con una mirada de asesino, misma que Zoro hizo desaparecer cuando…

-Yo estoy contigo, el cocinero pervertido es un cejas rizadas-.

-¿Qué dijiste cabeza de marimo?-.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿Algún problema?-.

-¡Pues tengo uno!-.

-¡Yo también lo tengo contigo!-grito Dan.

-¡Ya cállense!-Nami les dio un feroz golpe a los 3, dejándolos en el suelo y con varios chichones-ahora que están más calmados, díganos ¿a que debemos su visita de nuevo?-.

-¿Tiene que ver con…ese reino?-pregunto Ussop.

-Eso me temo-dijo Miyoko-las fuerzas oscuras están preparando algo grande, hace poco, detectamos que una nave de energía maligna vino a este universo, tuvimos que venir de nuevo para averiguar de qué se trata y…-.

-Cuenten con nosotros-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Gracias Luffy, pero no quisiera retrasarlos en la búsqueda de sus sueños-.

-No te preocupes, ya cumplí mi sueño hace un mes, ya soy el rey de los piratas-.

Ante esa declaración, los rangers felicitaron a Luffy por su logro, ya que alcanzar algo como eso era algo casi imposible, especialmente con tanta competencia en ese mundo.

-¿Y a donde se dirigen ahora?-pregunto Fabia.

-A Kokoyashi-explico Robin-tendremos un gran evento cuando lleguemos-dijo sonriendo divertida.

-¿Qué tipo de evento?-pregunto Marucho.

-Bueno…-Nami les iba a explicar, pero Luffy se adelanto.

-¡Nami se va a convertir en la reina pirata!-ante esa declaración, los rangers se quedaron impresionados, pero se alegraron por sus amigos, incluso Dan olvido su enojo para felicitarlos, pero no dejo de lanzarles miradas asesinas a Sanji y Brook.

-Realmente es una gran noticia-dijo Shun-ya hacía falta escuchar algo que no fuera sobre guerra o batallas oscuras-.

-Nosotros pensamos igual-dijo Nami-el camino fue muy duro, perdimos a muchos seres queridos-.

-Comprendemos-dijo Miyoko.

-¡Oigan, nos acercamos a Kokoyashi, pero hay otra cosa!-grito Chooper desde su posición.

Tanto los rangers como los mugiwaras se levantaron y presenciaron que, efectivamente, la isla estaba a solo pocos minutos, pero había una gigantesca nave volando sobre ella.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Nami.

-Una nave de guerra, pero…no le pertenece al reino de las tinieblas-dijo Spectra.

Miyoko logro reconocer la nave-¡Darkseid!-.

Todos los rangers se aterraron al escuchar eso, aunque Dan-¿Quién es Darkseid?-.

Tuvo que ser Marucho quien le explicara a él y a los mugiwaras-Darkseid es el villano más terrible y cruel del universo DC, casi inmortal, sumamente poderoso, en su mundo es un dios, tiene un gran poder y hasta el propio Superman se ha visto en grandes dificultades enfrentándolo-.

-Por lo que dices suena a alguien imponente-dijo Robin.

-Lo es, lo que no logro entender es que hace aquí-.

-Drago-dijo Miyoko-solo él tiene el poder de enviarlo a este mundo, debió haberlo hecho con algún propósito, no estoy 100% segura de cuál sea, pero creo que me doy una idea-.

-¿Cuál sería ese motivo?-pregunto Franky.

-Bueno…este universo tiene guerreros sumamente poderosos, los cuales pueden rivalizar con el poder ranger, tanto Drago como Darkseid saben que podrían convertirse en posibles amenazas, así que Drago debe haber enviado a Darkseid a destruir este mundo antes de que eso pase-.

-Pero ¿Por qué atacan mi pueblo?-pregunto Nami.

Miyoko cerró los ojos y suspiro-Por ti, Nami-la chica se quedo confundida-recuerda que por un tiempo fuiste sirvienta de Arlong y aunque nunca lo supiste, Arlong era sirviente de Drago, eso te hacía a ti sirvienta de Drago, cuando traicionaste a Arlong, por lógica, traicionaste a Drago y algo que él no tolera es la traición, quiere castigarte destruyendo a tu aldea, la misma por la que tanto luchaste-.

Nami apretó los puños con fuerza-No…no pueden permitir eso-.

-Y no lo haremos, pero Darkseid no es un enemigo fácil de vencer, enfrentarlo será difícil-.

-¿Qué sugieres?-.

-Todos los mugiwaras nos tendrán que ayudar a enfrentarlo, además, sospecho que también tendremos ayuda extra-.

-¿Te refieres a Magna Defender?-pregunto Dan y luego sonrió-se que él estará ahí para ayudarnos, pero…-Dan puso una expresión seria.

-¿Ocurre algo Dan?-pregunto Mira.

-No…estoy seguro…pero, presiento de que aunque Magna Defender nos ayudara hoy, algo muy serio ocurrirá-.

A penas Dan dijo eso, el barco acelero aun más, llegando a la playa en menos de 5 minutos, en cuanto bajaron, vieron que la aldea estaba bajo ataque, por las fuerzas de Darkseid.

-¡Hora de entrar en acción!-grito Dan.

-¡Poder Dragón Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Esfinge Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Elfo Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Valkiria Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Fénix Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Hidra Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Pegaso Forma Ranger!-.

Las tropas de Darkseid se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los rangers y de los mugiwaras, cuando una potente ventisca los lanzo hacia el mar.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-exclamo Shun.

Un chico de piel bronceada, ojos cafés y pelo castaño un poco desarreglado. Viste botas y pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y en la cabeza una bandana roja con una calavera pirata. También lleva dos katanas en el lado derecho de su cintura.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Marucho, mientras el misterioso personaje lanzaba un golpe de viento con sus katanas.

-¡Shinn!-grito Luffy reconociendo a su amigo-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Venía a tu boda con Nami cuando estas…cosas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar-.

Luffy se rio-Si, creo que la boda se retrasara un poco más…ah, ellos son…-.

-¡Las presentaciones para después!-grito Miyoko-tenemos compañía y una muy desagradable.

Efectivamente, los guerreros malignos se hicieron a un lado y su señor apareció-Vaya, vaya, los famosos mugiwaras y los Power Rangers Milenarios, peleando juntos, que divertido-.

-Darkseid-.

-Miyoko, que gusto me da volver a verte-.

-No puedo decir lo mismo ¿Qué viniste a hacer a este mundo, Darkseid? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-.

-Lo mismo que Drago, por supuesto, eliminar toda fuerza del bien de los universos, para que el mal reine por toda la eternidad-.

-¿Y aceptaste trabajar para Drago?-.

-Trabajar con Drago, no para él, él y yo no somos tan diferentes, ambos queremos lo mismo, poder, destrucción y que el mal aplaste al bien por la eternidad-.

-Eso nunca pasara-dijo Luffy-no me importa la ambición de Drago, tampoco la tuya, pero no te dejare destruir el hogar de mi reina-.

-Luffy-dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Admirables sentimientos, pero inútiles ¡Acábenlos!-las fuerzas de Darkseid se lanzaron contra ambos equipos de guerreros, la batalla por todo ese mundo había comenzado e iba a ser sumamente tremenda, especialmente por el hecho de que Dan aun tenía un extraño presentimiento.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye el capítulo, ese chico realmente es un digno sucesor mío, yo confío plenamente en que vencerán a este terrible enemigo, pero me preocupa el presentimiento del ranger rojo, realmente espero que todo salga bien, en fin, hasta otra"_

_Un aplauso y una reverencia para el más grande rey pirata de todos los tiempos, ahora pasemos a responder los comentarios:_

**AhSokaThano: **_a lo que me refiero es que siempre explotan al final, por lo que he visto, a nadie de los que comentan mi fic le gusta esa serie tan aburrida, digo, esos vampiros no son vampiros, se ponen productos en el cabello ¿Qué vampiro respetable hace eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_efectivamente, eso es justicia poética, respecto a Salem, eso le pasa por confiar en la palabra de su rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_eso es fácil, porque Dexo usaba los deseos de diversión de todos para atacarlos, con Magna Defender no pudo hacerlo, ya viste el porqué, pero cualquier otro hubiera sido una víctima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_igualmente amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_solo lo digo como una forma de entretenerse o para que le haga un favor al mundo y esa asquerosa serie deje de existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_no los subestimes, Dexo era el más débil de todos y recuerda que para derrotar a Arbok, Megatron y Myotismon tuvieron muchos problemas, los que faltan serán todavía más difíciles y terribles, respecto a tu fic ¿Quiénes son las parejas? Por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_entre Vegetto y Gogeta pudieron haber enfrentado a Majin Boo, pero dudo que algún personaje de DC pudiera hacer con ese demonio lo que esos guerreros hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, Bram Stocker y Walt Disney deben estar muy decepcionados de ver en que han convertido sus respectivas creaciones, los vampiros sin chiste de Crepúsculo y las tonterías que actualmente está sacando Disney, pero no creo que vaya a ver la de Iron Man, prefiero más DC, aunque si vi los Vengadores y me encanto, en cambio la última de Batman, para mí, que soy un gran fanático suyo, me aburrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_reconozco que el personaje me agrada un poco, pero no lo bastante para ver las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_cuando quieras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_amigo, son 9 maestros oscuros, han sido derrotados 4, quedan todavía 5-9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_Marucho siempre me ha parecido como el nerd del equipo, reputación que tiene muy firme, ya que él construyo el interespacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_a ver, a ver, a ver ¿Qué te traes? ¿Qué te hice o que hice para que me digas esas cosas? En ningún momento recuerdo haberte faltado el respeto, te pido, de la manera más atenta, que evites decirme cosas como esas y te expliques mejor en tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que nunca me ha gustado Star Wars? Nunca lo he visto tan a fondo, aunque concuerdo en que los Sith conocerán o al menos, habrán oído de Drago, el señor de la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_en todos los maestros oscuros tienes razón, ya que su derrota fue tal como lo describes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_como verás, ya apareciste, pero aunque ya han caído 4 maestros oscuros, los que faltan no serán tan fáciles de vencer, como están diciendo muchos hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_entendido y me alegra que les haya gustado a los tres el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaThano, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, QuiGonJin, Blade, JesusST, Ocnarf, MasterSith, Lobo, Galen Marek, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Darth Plaguies, Terminex, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Heroes unidos

"_Hola corazones, soy la __**reina Halakthy **__y esta vez se me permitió presentarles este nuevo capítulo, el cual espero les agrade, la situación se ve algo crítica, especialmente porque Darkseid tiene una sorpresa para los rangers, pero no será el único, ya que el aliado de los rangers también tiene una"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 54._

**Cap. 54 Héroes unidos.**

La batalla en Kokoyashi había empezado, pero Darkseid era un enemigo astuto y formidable, la batalla no iba bien para los rangers y los mugiwaras.

-Esto terminara pronto-dijo sonriendo, cuando una esfera de energía que salió de la nada lo golpeo, haciéndolo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Darkseid-dijo un ranger negro con detalles dorados y un casco en forma de Brachiosaurio-¡Power Rangers Unidos!-.

-¡Tommy!-grito Miyoko al reconocer a su amigo.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo atacando a un soldado de Darkseid.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Alfa me explico que el enemigo al que enfrentaban era Darkseid, no podía permitir que enfrentaran a solos a ese monstruo-.

-Que bueno verlo, maestro-dijo Dan, mientras Luffy sonreía divertido.

-No importa, aunque el más grande ranger de todos este aquí, eso no cambia nada, ni siquiera tú podrás vencerme solo-.

-No creo que pueda vencerte, es cierto, pero creo que Superman si-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Darkseid!-Superman salió desde el cielo y golpeo al tirano, derribándolo.

-¡Kryptoniano! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No es el único presente-Batman golpeo a Darkseid con guantes de energía, mientras Diana lo capturaba con su soga.

-¿Qué hacen tres miembros de la liga de la justicia aquí?-pregunto Spectra.

-Yo los llame-dijo Tommy-créanme, cuando se trata de Darkseid es necesario recurrir a sus peores enemigos-.

-No se quienes son, pero me agrada ver que están de nuestro lado-dijo Robin sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Ahora si tendremos una oportunidad de ganar-dijo Dan y rápidamente, se lanzaron a la batalla.

Lejos de ahí, Magna Defender apareció y observaba la batalla-Darkseid, otro monstruo de otro universo, pero su nave me puede ser muy útil, la nave de Darkseid tiene un reactor de energía sumamente poderoso, es la clave para lograr mi venganza-Magna Defender saco la pequeña daga-hoy es el día en que finalmente lograre mi venganza, finalmente podré vengarte Sitka ¡Toro Zord!-el Toro Zord apareció, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Magna Defender!-grito Dan.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-cuestiono Luffy molesto, ya que aun recordaba cuando intento matar a Nami.

-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate!-Magna Defender se volvió gigante e inicio la transformación-¡Toro Zord Modo Defensor Activado!-.

El Toro Zord saco su lanza y se acerco a la nave de Darkseid, comenzando a golpearla con fuerza, al ver eso, Darkseid le disparo un rayo a Superman y luego a los otros héroes.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Estas demente!-grito preocupado.

-¡Alfa, responde! ¿Qué está tramando Magna Defender?-.

**Templo…**

Alfa comenzó a analizar el plan de Magna Defender y cuando descubrió lo que tramaba, comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro preocupado.

-Magna Defender quiere destruir la nave de Darkseid-.

_-"¿Y eso es malo?"-_pregunto Dan.

-La nave de Darkseid funciona con uno de los reactores más poderosos que existen en todos los universos, mismos que funcionan con energía maligna, si Magna Defender destruye la nave de Darkseid, con ese reactor en su interior, entonces destruirá toda esa dimensión, junto con las dimensiones que están conectadas con ella, en este caso, el nuestro y el DC-.

**Kokoyashi…**

-¿Por qué Magna Defender haría algo como eso?-pregunto Diana confundida.

-Para destruir a Drago, si nuestras dimensiones son destruidas, él debe creer que la explosión destruirá también a Drago-dijo Batman.

-Tienes razón, pero lo que no sabe es que si alguien sobrevivirá a una explosión como esa es Drago-dijo Tommy.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-grito Nami-¡Tienen que detenerlo!-.

-Y lo haremos-dijo Dan-nosotros nos encargaremos de Magna Defender, ustedes encárguense de Darkseid y sus tropas-.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, Dan-dijo Marucho-miren-.

Lo que Marucho señalaba era al Toro Zord, el cual se detuvo de pronto y comenzó a retroceder, al mismo tiempo que varios relámpagos salían de su cuerpo, para después arrojar a Magna Defender fuera de él.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Magna Defender cayendo al suelo, mientras el Toro Zord volvía a su estado animal-¡Toro Zord! ¿Qué haces?-el Toro Zord comenzó a mugir, era un mugido que demostraba enfado y decepción-¿Qué?-el Toro Zord comenzó a alejarse-¡Toro Zord! ¡Vuelva aquí!-pero el zord lo ignoro por completo-¡Me traiciono mi propio zord!-.

-Que decepcionante ¿verdad?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Magna Defender se volteo y un rayo lo golpeo con fuerza, se trataba de Darkseid, quien sujeto a Magna Defender del brazo-el poderoso Magna Defender, no eres tan diferente a un villano, ibas a sacrificar vidas inocentes si con eso destruías a Drago, que crueldad-.

-Toda vida es sacrificable-.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, especialmente…-los ojos de Darkseid brillaron y le disparo un rayo, para luego golpear al guerrero y tirarlo contra el suelo-es hora de que pagues por tu insolencia gusano-.

-¡Brachio Vara, Esfera de Energía!-.

Tommy y Superman lanzaron sus ataques respectivos, mismo que lanzaron a Darkseid contra el suelo, mientras los demás peleaban contra el ejército de Darkseid, al mismo tiempo que Dan se acercaba a Magna Defender y lo levantaba.

-Resiste, te sacare de aquí-dijo Dan, mientras Magna Defender se quedaba sin palabras por las acciones de Dan.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Un siervo de Drago ingreso al salón del trono-Amo, los rangers y la liga de la justicia aparecieron en el universo del One Piece-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Lo sabe? Lo siento…siempre me sorprende eso, entonces ¿Qué ordena que hagamos? Darkseid puede necesitar ayuda-.

-Darkseid puede cuidarse solo, presiento que hoy perderé a un formidable enemigo y ganare más poder-dijo Drago con maldad.

-¿En qué piensa amo?-.

-No necesitas saberlo, porque pronto lo sabrás-dijo Drago, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensa maldad.

**Kokoyashi…**

Dan llevo a Magna Defender lejos de la batalla o al menos, lo suficiente para que estuviera a salvo y se recuperara, por su parte, el guerrero no comprendía bien el porqué hacía eso.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Yo intente destruir 3 universos para lograr mi venganza-.

-Porque no eres malvado, solo estas confundido, ya me has demostrado más de una vez que a pesar de ser tan duro y cruel, tienes un buen corazón-.

-¿Aun quieres creer que hay bondad dentro de mí?-cuestiono Magna Defender con fastidio-eres igual a todos los Power Rangers, siempre creen lo mejor de las personas-.

-Agradece que seamos así, ya que eso me permitió salvarte-.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras, así como tampoco te pedí que me ayudaras-Magna Defender se soltó, pero al hacerlo, por poco se cae al suelo.

-No estás en condiciones para moverte solo, déjame…-.

-¡NO! Yo puedo solo-.

-Recibir ayuda no te hace débil-.

-Todo lo contrario, si necesito ayuda para algo como esto, entonces ¿Cómo espero poder vengarme de Drago?-.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¡Tu venganza!-.

-¿Qué más me puede importar?-.

-¿Qué tal pelear por la justicia? Por lo que es correcto, por la libertad de todos los universos, porque si Drago gana, todos sufrirán lo mismo que tú o algo peor-.

-Pues eso les abrirá los ojos como lo hizo conmigo-Dan apretó los puños-tú jamás entenderías mi dolor ¿crees que es malo haber perdido a tu padre? Eras muy pequeño para recordarlo, yo vi morir a mi único hijo frente a mis ojos-.

-Y Nami a su madre, Batman a sus padres y por si no lo has notado, ninguno ha intentado hacer lo que tú haces-.

-Porque son unos estúpidos, no existe la justicia, eso solo es un absurdo cuento de niños, no me interesa la vida de nadie más, ni siquiera me importa la mía, ya no me importa NADA-.

Dan no soporto más y le dio un puñetazo a Magna Defender, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente, Dan comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de calmarse, mientras Magna Defender se levantaba como podía.

-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-dijo Dan con mucha rabia, mientras Defender lo miraba con impacto-¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, pero yo tengo que ir a salvar a toda una aldea, pero te advierto que si vuelves a intentar algo contra ellos, yo mismo me encargare de detenerte-y con esas palabras, Dan volvió a la batalla, mientras Magna Defender se quedaba quieto por el impacto, las palabras de Dan resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

_-Tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti-_

-Sitka-murmuro en voz baja.

Dan volvió de nuevo a la batalla y ayudo a Shinn en contra de unos soldados armados de Darkseid, Shinn se quedo impresionado por las habilidades de los rangers.

-No se quienes sean, pero me alegra que estén de nuestro lado, al igual que ellos-dijo señalando a los 3 miembros de la liga de la justicia.

Tommy, Miyoko, Luffy y Superman, al ser los miembros más fuertes, peleaban contra Darkseid, pero aun entre los 4, se las veían en graves problemas.

-¡Habla Darkseid! ¿Qué buscas realmente en este lugar?-cuestiono Miyoko atacando a Darkseid, quien bloqueo el ataque de Miyoko con su mano.

-¡Ya te lo dije, para exterminar cualquier posible amenaza para las fuerzas del mal!-.

-¡No me lo creo!-grito Superman golpeando a Darkseid con fuerza, mientras Tommy saltaba y clavaba su espada en un ojo de Darkseid.

-¡Cayó uno!-.

-¡Falta otro!-grito Miyoko atravesando el otro ojo de Darkseid con su arma, pero Darkseid se quito ambas armas de los ojos, parpadeo tres veces y se recupero.

-Dos espadas atravesaron sus ojos y no cae ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Superman algo preocupado.

-Podemos intentar esto-Luffy activo el Gia Se Kando (Nota: un especie de poder que se usa en One Piece, para aquellos que no lo sepan, el cuerpo se ve envuelto de un destello rojo y le sale vapor)-¡Toma esto!-Luffy estiro su brazo y golpeo a Darkseid en pleno rostro, el gran tirano rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-No estuvo nada mal, pero aun no acaban conmigo-.

-No te atrevas a dañar el hogar de mi reina-.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me harás si no hago caso a tu amenaza?-.

-¡Oye feo! ¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan ataco a Darkseid con su poder, pero el grandulón sujeto a Dan de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su rostro.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia-.

-¿Y si lo discutimos con un cafecito?-pregunto Dan sonriendo nerviosamente a través del casco y Darkseid lo lanzo contra Tommy.

-Humano patético-.

-¡Darkseid!-Batman apareció justo a tiempo y le lanzo varias granadas, las cuales explotaron en la cara de Darkseid, pero no lograron nada en contra del tirano.

-Detective, ya deberías saberlo, tus armas no me hacen nada-.

-Las mías no, pero las amazónicas si-.

Diana corrió hacia Darkseid y con un golpe de su espada, derribo a Darkseid, pero el gigante se levanto de nuevo.

-¡Quédate en el suelo!-grito Diana tratando de patearlo, pero Darkseid la detuvo y se levanto.

-Buen intento-.

-¡Brachio Vara: Destrucción terráquea!-Tommy abrió una grieta en el suelo que hizo a Darkseid perder el equilibrio y soltar a Diana.

-Ese sujeto no cae, es tan poderoso como un maestro-dijo Dan.

-Eso es algo seguro, pero ten en cuenta que Darkseid es el rey del mal en su universo, por esa razón no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, pero nosotros tampoco ¡Modo Súper Dino!-Tommy paso a su súper modo.

-Vaya, ustedes están llenos de sorpresa-dijo Superman.

Darkseid sonrió divertido-Gusanos patéticos, no tienen la menor oportunidad de vencerme ¡Soy Darkseid!-.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el rey de los piratas, mucho gusto-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras el aire soplaba y Dan comenzó a reírse, para confusión de Luffy.

-¿De qué te ríes?-.

-Es que eres muy gracioso, amigo-dijo Dan.

-Gracias, tu también-.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-grito Darkseid disparando rayos de sus ojos, mismos que fueron bloqueados por Shun y Spectra, a quienes los siguieron Mira, Marucho, Fabia, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chooper, Ussop y Shinn.

-Esto aun no ha terminado-dijo Nami-no permitiré que destruyas mi hogar, ya tuve suficiente con Arlong, pero no voy a dejar que tú vuelvas a convertir la vida aquí en un infierno-.

-¿Te atreves a compararme con ese tritón? Ese tiburón era un pobre pescadito comparado conmigo, sería como si una hormiga peleara con un dinosaurio-.

-No quiero reconocerlo, pero en eso tiene razón-dijo Miyoko.

-Veo que al menos saben con quién se enfrentan, pero aun así no van a dejar de pelear ¿cierto?-.

-Correcto-dijo Tommy.

-Entonces los aplastare a todos, puede que hayan vencido a mi ejército, pero no tendrán la misma suerte contra mí-.

Los rangers, los mugiwaras y la liga de la justicia se prepararon para una de las batallas más duras que jamás hayan tenido, mientras los aldeanos, observaban todo, ocultos en lugares seguros, en cuanto a Magna Defender, en esos momentos, estaba teniendo un conflicto emocional, sin saber que pronto vería la respuesta a su más grande pregunta y su tormento finalmente terminaría.

**Continuara…**

"_Con eso concluye este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, hijos míos, aunque reconozco que Darkseid es un ser terrible, estoy segura de que ese equipo de héroes podrá detenerlo, confío plenamente en ellos, así como también confío en que Magna Defender recapacitara al final, tengo plena fe en él, después de todo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad"_

_Un aplauso para la sabia Halakthy, no cabe duda porque es tan querida por sus siervos, los espíritus y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**AhSokaThano12: **_lo lamento, pero no he jugado ese juego, respecto a lo de Crepúsculo, estoy plenamente de acuerdo con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_ese fic es el torneo y lamento decir que ya no acepto más OC para ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_Shun lo hizo porque son Power Rangers y no asesinos, especialmente porque Dan es el líder del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Darkseid no será destruido por los rangers, pero tengo algo planeado para cuando llegue el momento final de esta aventura, ya lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_lo sé, esos vampiros no tendrían la menor oportunidad contra Depredador, creo que hasta Po, el guerrero dragón, podría vencerlos, pasaría algo como esto si Depredador apareciera en Crepúsculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_( www. youtube watch?v=EAgN1fMllvs)_

**Darth Plaguies: **_no me enojo, pero es molesto que siempre me estén haciendo los mismos comentarios y yo tenga que repetir lo mismo, respecto a mi cuenta, nunca lo he pensado, ya que eso es opcional y no me gusta dar información en Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_si Disney lo intentara fracasaría de inmediato, no digo que todas las generaciones de Power Rangers que hizo fueron un asco, hubieron muy buenas, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, SPD, RPM, estuvieron muy bien, pero Fuerza Mística, Operación Sobrecarga y Furia Animal fueron demasiado estilo Disney. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_honestamente, Drago conquistaría nuestro mundo en cualquier momento, al igual que muchos villanos, especialmente porque en esta vida, el mal por lo general gana los conflictos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_para eso tendrás que esperar al capítulo que sigue, especialmente porque será muy conmovedor, respecto a la pareja, me gusta más la de Dan y Mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_claro que la conozco, fue mi primera película de Jim Carrey, muy divertida, lo lamento, pero ya no recibo OC para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ya tienes el nuevo capítulo y espera a ver que sigue, porque se acerca un momento conmovedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_¿otra vez? Por favor, ya he dicho que este fic es de Power Rangers y que no pretendo entrar tanto a DC, en el torneo tampoco lo haré, ya que los principales serán los de One Piece ¿Qué debo hacer para que quede claro? Salem, llora por mí, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_claro que aun dura y acepto sus disculpas, a este fic le queda un poco todavía, especialmente porque todavía quedan maestros oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no solo de Nami, sino de todos, ya que en el siguiente capítulo pasara algo que le abrirán los ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso es cierto, pero esta batalla tendrá un desenlace muy conmovedor, ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_lo sé, que lastima que en la realidad no pasara eso, yo si pagaría por ver a esos vampiritos masacrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_lo siento, pero quizás eso quede en el torneo, ya que ahí hay un OC que escogió a Freezer, que falta de imaginación, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_por esa razón explique que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente en un universo y en otro, en el de Luffy ya paso 4 años, el chico se convirtió en rey pirata y por eso se va a casar con Nami. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_cualquier villano podría vencer a esos vampiritos, pero hasta los más tontos villanos les ganarían, simplemente son patéticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaThano12, Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Blade, Darth Plaguies, MasterSith, QuiGonJin, JesusST, Galen Marek, Dragon-knight Alan, Darth Bane, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Darth Sidius, Broly, Iron Mario, Kal El.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Sacrificio

"_Hola, yo soy __**Kaiosama **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo ¿la razón? Porque el Kaio…es la onda (risa), ese chiste estuvo magnifico... (Serio) ¿Qué no van a reírse? Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben lo que es una buena broma, bueno, disfruten el capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 55._

**Cap. 55 Sacrificio.**

La batalla contra Darkseid continuaba, pero el gran conquistador era demasiado poderoso, aun para los 3 equipos, Batman sabía que no podían derrotarlo, solo enviarlo de vuelta a su mundo, pero…

-No podrás hacerlo, detective-dijo Darkseid sonriendo-el poder oscuro de Drago se ha asegurado de evitar cualquier vulgar intento por enviarme a mi casa, no me iré hasta convertir a todo este universo en polvo-.

-¡Eso no pasara!-grito Luffy corriendo hacia Darkseid y dándole una patada, seguido por un golpe de Superman y un ataque de la espada de Tommy.

-¡Pegaso Galáctico!-Miyoko lanzo su ataque contra Darkseid, pero no logro mucho.

-Solo se tambalea, pero no cae-dijo Dan preocupado-¿Cómo podremos detener a este demonio?-.

-Hemos buscado una respuesta a esa pregunta por mucho tiempo-dijo Diana.

Darkseid encaro a todos sus enemigos-Seres patéticos e inferiores, nunca podrán vencer a Darkseid-.

El cruel tirano lanzo dos rayos contra sus enemigos, quienes rodaron por el suelo para esquivarlo, mientras los aldeanos escapaban desesperados, desde su escondite, Magna Defender presenciaba la batalla.

-Mírenlos…pelando con honor y valor-dijo sosteniéndose de una piedra, ya que le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie, se recargo en la piedra y comenzó a recordar-yo hacía eso…hace mucho tiempo…-.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Padre!-grito Sitka corriendo a los brazos de su padre, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, padre e hijo se dieron un abrazo y Magna Defender le obsequio una pequeña daga-gracias padre, la guardare por siempre. Cuando sea grande quiero luchar por la justicia igual que tú-.

-Ese es mi guerrero-dijo Magna Defender colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, mientras en su tono de voz había orgullo.

De ese feliz recuerdo, paso al momento más doloroso de su vida, cuando su hijo fue asesinado por el malvado Drago.

-¡Sitka!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Magna Defender se sentó en el piso-Sitka…-dijo con mucho dolor, cuando en ese momento…

-¡Padre!-.

Magna Defender volteo y se topo con su hijo, quien caminaba hacia él y llevaba en su mano derecha unas flores, al ver a su hijo, Magna Defender se quedo en shock.

-¿Sitka? ¿En verdad eres tú hijo?-.

-Si padre, soy yo-dijo Sitka arrodillándose junto a su padre-vengo para decirte que no te des por vencido, que eres el gran guerrero que luchaba por la justicia, por defender a los indefensos, aquel que yo siempre admire-.

-Pero hijo…me temo que ya no queda nada de ese gran guerrero que alguna vez fui-dijo Magna Defender avergonzado.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Sitka-todavía hay mucha bondad dentro de ti padre, si peleas como lo hacías antes, entonces, honraras mi memoria-Sitka dejo las flores cerca de su padre y se levanto-yo creo en ti padre-dijo retirándose.

Cuando Sitka se marcho, Magna Defender levanto su brazo-¡Sitka! No te vayas…no te vayas…-dijo llorando, pero por su casco, no se pudo apreciar las lágrimas, el guerrero vio las flores que su hijo dejo frente a él y las tomo-ya sé lo que debo hacer-.

Mientras tanto, la batalla con Darkseid continuaba, pese a las habilidades de Luffy y de los 3 miembros de la liga, no tenían muchas oportunidades contra el gran tirano, quien podía lidiar con todos, con algunos problemas, pero se las arreglaba.

Mira y Fabia lo atacaron, pero Darkseid las repelió, haciendo lo mismo con todos los que lo atacaban, Superman se lanzo contra Darkseid y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

-¡No vas a destruir este universo, ni ningún otro!-gritaba dándole golpe tras golpe.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo, kryptoniano!-Darkseid le devolvió uno de los golpes y Superman rodo por el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tommy.

-Si…no cabe duda que es el mayor enemigo que la liga ha enfrentado-.

-Por el momento-dijo Tommy pensando en Drago-¡Brachio Vara Esfera de Energía!-Tommy lanzo su esfera contra Darkseid, quien logro detenerla-¿Qué?-.

-¡Buen intento ranger legendario, pero no lo suficiente!-.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-gritaron Luffy y Dan atacándolo al mismo tiempo, lograron hacer retroceder a Darkseid, pero logro mantenerse en pie y sus ojos brillaron-¡Oh oh!-Darkseid les disparo y ambos chicos salieron volando chocando fuertemente en la arena de la playa, mientras sus amigos se reagrupaban.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Ese tipo sí que es duro, creí que Surtur era fuerte, pero este tipo le gano y por mucho-dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada de lo que hacemos logra derribarlo-dijo Fabia preocupada.

-¿No hay alguna manera de debilitarlo?-pregunto Robin.

-No que nosotros sepamos-dijo Diana preocupada.

-Yo puedo debilitarlo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear, se toparon con Magna Defender.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Dan-no estás en condiciones para…-Magna Defender alzo su mano.

-Tengo que hacer esto…es hora de que haga las cosas correctamente…-y Magna Defender comenzó a avanzar con mucha dificultad-no intente detenerme, ni seguirme…-y el guerrero continuo su andanza.

Darkseid entrecerró los ojos al ver a Magna Defender avanzar a duras penas hacia él-¿Qué estará tramando ese gusano?-.

Magna Defender ignoraba los gritos de los otros, quienes trataban de evitar que enfrentara a Darkseid solo y en esas condiciones, pero él, simplemente, continuaba su marcha, cuando el Toro Zord reapareció para ayudarlo, al verlo, Magna Defender se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-¡No Toro Zord! Esto es algo que debo hacer solo-pero el Toro Zord no parecía dispuesto a aceptar esa orden-¡Dije que no! ¡Retrocede AHORA MISMO!-el Toro Zord vacilo un momento y retrocedió-aquí nos separamos viejo amigo-dijo Magna Defender, para luego retomar su marcha.

Los rangers, mugiwaras y la liga de la justicia se quedaron sin habla, aunque Batman tenía una expresión muy seria.

-¿Qué está tramando? Se dirige a su propia muerte-dijo Marucho.

Los rangers veían a Magna Defender caminar con dificultad hacia Darkseid, pero desde su punto de vista, todo era muy diferente, caminaba normalmente, con su hijo a su lado, mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano.

-Tenías razón, Sitka, aun hay mucha bondad dentro de mí-reconoció finalmente.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, padre-dijo Sitka contento y apretando aun más la mano de su padre.

-No Sitka, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, gracias hijo mío-Magna Defender finalmente llego antes Darkseid, quien tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Veo que lograste llegar hasta aquí, pero a muy duras penas ¿Qué esperas lograr en esas condiciones tan mediocres?-.

-Detenerte…y evitar que sigas causando más daño…-Darkseid se rio divertido.

-Encuentro tu reto divertido e interesante, pero en tus condiciones actuales, no puedes esperar destruirme, no puedes vencerme-.

-Estoy consciente de que no puedo vencerte-Magna Defender saco la daga que le había regalado a su hijo y Darkseid sonrió.

-¿Vas a atacarme con eso? Los rangers ya intentaron atravesar mis ojos con sus armas y ni eso les sirvió-.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo…no pienso vencerte…sé que no puedo hacerlo, pero si puedo debilitarte-.

-¿Eh?-.

Magna Defender alzo la daga-¡Esto es por ti Sitka!-declaro, al mismo tiempo que se clavaba la daga en su pecho, ante el asombro de Darkseid, los héroes y los aldeanos-no…puedo destruirte…pero al menos…mi energía vital…te debilitara…lo suficiente…-Magna Defender lanzo un destello dorado contra Darkseid, quien retrocedió, mientras el gran guerrero caía al suelo.

Darkseid comenzó a sentir como la energía vital de Magna Defender lo debilitaba, su poder iba disminuyendo sin que pudiera evitarlo y al parecer, los héroes ya lo habían notado.

-¡Se está debilitando! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Tommy y rápidamente, se lanzaron al ataque.

Superman comenzó a golpear a Darkseid con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez, los golpes del kryptoniano eran totalmente efectivos, la siguiente en atacar fue Diana con varios golpes y una patada, Batman atrapo los pies de Darkseid con una cuerda y lo tiro, momento que Luffy y sus amigos aprovecharon para atacarlo entre todos, Luffy le dio un colosal golpe estirando su brazo más allá de la vista y devolviéndoselo con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles.

-¡Formación cañón milenario!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los rangers formaron su mayor arma-¡Cañón milenario súper modo! ¡Fuego!-el ataque golpeo a Darkseid, derribándolo, pero volvió a levantarse y esta vez, Tommy termino todo.

-¡Esfera de energía!-ese nuevo ataque y Darkseid cayó de nuevo, pero aun no estaba del todo acabado, solo muy herido-¡Se acabo! ¡Ríndete!-.

Los ojos de Darkseid brillaron con maldad-Esto no ha terminado…el verdadero terror pronto comenzara…-dijo Darkseid, antes de que un portal oscuro se abriera y lo sacara de ahí, a él y a sus tropas vencidas.

Cuando Darkseid se retiro, los héroes cayeron al suelo exhaustos-Creí que nunca se iría-dijo Nami con pesar.

-Me alegra que todo haya terminado-dijo Marucho.

-Al menos…por ahora-dijo Shun-ustedes lo escucharon también, Darkseid dijo que el verdadero terror pronto comenzaría, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que signifique-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, cuando Dan tomo la palabra-De todos modos, ganamos otra vez y todo gracias a…-reacción-¡Magna Defender! Nos olvidamos de él-.

Rápidamente se dirigieron para ver cómo estaba el gran guerrero, cuando lo vieron, las chicas de los 3 grupos se cubrieron las bocas, Magna Defender estaba en muy mal estado y respiraba con dificultad, mientras sangre verde esmeralda y brillante salía de su pecho, Dan corrió a su lado y le tomo la mano, mientras los otros los rodeaban.

-Debe…haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Diana, pero tanto Tommy como Miyoko negaron con la cabeza.

-Sus heridas son demasiado graves, aun para una curación mágica o tecnológica, no serviría de nada-dijo Miyoko apenada.

Magna Defender logro levantar su cabeza a muy duras penas y Tommy lo miro-Excelente trabajo, viejo amigo, salvaste a esta isla, a este universo, a quienes viven y vivirán en él-.

-Entonces…no hay nada…que lamentar…-dijo a duras penas.

Dan apretó la mano de Magna Defender-Oye…lamento mucho todo lo que dije…no fue mi intención…fue…estúpido de mi parte…-.

-No…tenías razón…estaba cegado…mi dolor…solo causaba más dolor…gracias…por abrirme los ojos…-.

-No fue…nada…-.

-Cuenta mi historia…-pidió Magna Defender-las cosas buenas y las malas…y permite que sea juzgado…el resto…es silencio…-y con esas palabras, Magna Defender comenzó a dormir, para nunca despertar, su cuerpo se convirtió en un polvo verde esmeralda, mismo que comenzó a elevarse en el cielo.

Dan se levanto y desenvaino su espada, como una señal de respeto, los otros rangers lo siguieron y al poco tiempo, los mugiwaras y los 3 miembros de la liga.

-Vivió como guerrero, murió como héroe, que su alma se una a la luz de todos los universos, con los más grandes héroes de todos esos universos-dijo Tommy con respeto y admiración.

-Y que finalmente pueda reunirse con Sitka-dijo Dan.

El polvo siguió elevándose, hasta desaparecer por completo en el cielo, pero antes de eso, la poca energía vital de Magna Defender, reconstruyo todo lo que la batalla devasto, los aldeanos y la propia Nami tomaron eso como un modo de disculparse del gran guerrero.

-Gracias-dijo Nami con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el Toro Zord mugía lleno de tristeza.

**Más tarde…**

La boda se llevo a cabo tres días después de esa batalla, desafortunadamente, los rangers no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, especialmente porque aun quedaban maestros oscuros que combatir, los otros miembros de la liga tenían que volver a su mundo, por si Darkseid había regresado a él.

Sin embargo, ambos grupos de héroes se dieron su tiempo para ayudar a los aldeanos a construir un monumento en el lugar donde Magna Defender había dado su vida, dejando el siguiente grabado:

"**En memoria de Magna Defender**

**Quien diera su vida por un pueblo**

**Que no era el suyo**

**Isla Kokoyashi"**

**Templo…**

Una vez que regresaron, Dan se dirigió a su habitación, donde miro por la ventana, cuando Mira apareció.

-Dan ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…bueno…a decir verdad no…-Mira se acerco y lo abrazo-¿sabes? Voy a extrañarlo-.

-Aunque parezca increíble, yo también, aun cuando trato de matarme-Mira se rio-pero al final, demostró que era un verdadero Power Ranger-.

-Un verdadero héroe-.

-Nosotros solo podemos honrar su sacrificio, es lo único que podemos hacer por él-.

-Lo sé-suspiro-y por esa razón, no voy a permitir que su muerte sea en vano, de un modo u otro, detendremos a Drago y a todo su imperio-.

-Lo haremos juntos-dijo Mira y ambos se besaron.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Darkseid apareció ante Drago, se podía ver que la energía vital de Magna Defender aun lo estaba afectando y demasiado.

-Ese miserable…-dijo furioso-no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacer esto-.

-Lo sé-dijo Drago-creí que Magna Defender ya había dejado de lado esos sentimientos de sacrificio y nobleza, pero al final, de un modo u otro, algo lo hizo despertar-.

Darkseid comenzó a gruñir-Ya déjate de formalidades…se que ahora que estoy débil…piensas absorber mi esencia maligna…-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron-Efectivamente, planeo hacerlo, viejo amigo-.

Darkseid sonrió-Eres muy hábil, yo haría lo mismo-risa-adelante, hazlo-.

-¿Me dejaras absorberte así de fácil?-.

-De todos modos la energía vital de Magna Defender me mataría eventualmente, prefiero unirme a la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todos los universos que dejar que ese gusano me elimine-.

-Bien dicho, eso es algo que yo también haría-dijo Drago riéndose-eres muy sabio, Darkseid, combinando nuestros poderes, estaré más cerca de acabar con todos los universos-.

-Hazlo ahora y acaba con todas las fuerzas del bien-dijo Darkseid con maldad.

-Tenlo por seguro-Drago acerco su garra a Darkseid-te advierto que puede doler un poco-.

-No importa, solo acaba con todos nuestros enemigos-.

Drago absorbió la esencia de Darkseid, quien resistió el dolor hasta desaparecer-Darkseid, Darkseid, siempre fuiste mi rival y aliado favorito, descuida, no desperdiciare tu poder, mi victoria esta cada día más cerca, el momento de la batalla final se aproxima-.

**Continuara…**

"_Este es el final de este capítulo y el de una vida (suspiro) siempre es triste que una vida termine, especialmente cuando se trata de alguien que solo conocía el dolor por mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya ha encontrado la paz ¡Honremos a Magna Defender, que hoy nos enseño de que están hechas las leyendas!"_

_Un aplauso para Kaiosama y para Magna Defender, quien el día de hoy, tal como dijo Kaiosama, nos enseño de que están hechas las leyendas, honremos al gran Magna Defender, quien entrego su vida para salvar un mundo que ni siquiera era el suyo y a gente que ni siquiera conoce._

_Y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**AhSokaThano12: **_especialmente porque todas sus buenas críticas son de gente que solo quiere ver romance. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_eso tendrás que esperar para ver, ya que recuerda que habrán muchos rivales sumamente formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_pues ya viste que pasó, Magna Defender dio su vida por todos los demás, se sacrifico para salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no solo las palabras de Dan lo hicieron reaccionar, sino el ver a su hijo de nuevo le ayudaron a darse cuenta de su error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues aquí está el capítulo, lamentablemente, Magna Defender ha fallecido, pero lo hizo como un héroe, salvo todo el mundo del One Piece del villano más peligroso de DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_creo que tienes razón, especialmente por como termino esta batalla y lo que hizo Magna Defender para terminarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_habría sido muy divertido ver al más grande cazador de todo el universo cazando a los vampiritos patéticos de esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todos usaran las habilidades que tenían en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ya lo viste, el momento conmovedor del que había hablado y el gran sacrificio que hizo Magna Defender para salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_me alegra que quedara claro, en fin, supongo que eso podría hacerse, pero Drago no se molestaría en tener a algo tan insignificante como esos vampiros como trofeos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_creo que puedo hacer algo como eso, solo tengo que pensar en que capítulo sacarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_en serio lamento que no puedas participar en el fic, pero tengo que respetar el tiempo que di, respecto a la Máscara, nunca considere sacarla o mencionarla en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_lo siento si me exalte, pero ya van varios a los que les tengo que aclarar, a veces, hasta 10 veces, que el fic es de Power Rangers, etc. Respecto a James Bond, tampoco exageremos, porque el tipo tampoco es la gran cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste como termino, desafortunadamente, Magna Defender sacrifico su vida para salvar a los demás, pero ahora está con su hijo con los más grandes héroes de todos los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_olvidas que Superman nunca mataría a nadie, como Batman, él tiene un código de ética inquebrantable, mato a Darkseid porque, admitámoslo, él es un caso demasiado especia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_debo reconocer que me sorprende que muchos odien esa saga tanto como yo, considerando la cantidad de gente que la ha visto, como odio a esos vampiros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arruinaron a los vampiros con eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_lo sé, ojala cualquier villano, aunque fuera el más patético de todos, los eliminara por ser una burla a los vampiros decentes, por cierto ¿injusto? Estamos hablando de Darkseid, el villano más terrible de todo DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_bueno, como ya te dije, tengo 3 villanos que me enorgullecen, el rey Drago, la princesa Yubel y Lord Zork ¿quieres descripción de los 3 o escoge el que más te llame la atención? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_todos los OC están en el templo, preparándose para la batalla final que está a punto de comenzar, ya falta poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaThano12, Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, JesusST, Broly, Blade, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Darth Plaguies, Galen Marek, Darth Bane, Moon-9215, Kal El, SpawnOmega, Vegeta, Observador del Destino, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. La bestia del mar

"_¿Qué tal valientes lectores? Soy __**Aquaman, **__rey de la Atlántida y miembro de la liga de la justicia, esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo, ya que tendrán su aventura en el mar, es una lástima que yo no esté presente, ya que será una gran aventura marina, me recuerda la vez que enfrente a una banda de piratas que se dedicaban a la caza de ballenas, yo me infiltre en su barco con un parche en el ojo y…"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 56._

**Cap. 56 La bestia del mar.**

En el fondo del mar se encontraba uno de los maestros más terribles y poderosos, el temible Leviatán, quien nadaba muy cerca de las profundidades, aterrando a cada animal marino que se topaba.

-Perfecto, una vez que abra una grieta en el fondo del mar causare un maremoto tan poderoso que todo el planeta se hundirá en el mar y los humanos tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa, al igual que esos fastidiosos Power Rangers-dijo riéndose.

**Palacio…**

Xana entro al salón del trono, donde estaban Yubel, Koragg e Imperiex, la maestra del relámpago se acerco y se inclino.

-Mi reina, se me informa que Leviatán ya está en el punto exacto del fondo marino, esta comenzado su plan para hundir a la Tierra completa-.

-Espero que este plan funcione, ya estoy harta de tantos fracasos, esos insectos rangers no solo han acabado con 4 maestros, sino hasta con el mismísimo Darkseid, es el colmo-.

-No se preocupe, mi reina-dijo Imperiex-Leviatán es una bestia salvaje, el monstruo marino que aterraba los corazones de piratas y marinos, deje todo en sus aletas y tendremos una gran victoria pronto-.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Yubel fríamente.

-Porque los rangers son humanos y como tal, no pueden respirar bajo el agua-.

-Esa es una gran ventaja que tiene Leviatán-dijo Koragg, mientras Yubel sonreía.

**Angel Grove…**

Los rangers se encontraban en un café que se encontraba en el puerto de la ciudad, disfrutando de capuchinos y pasteles, todo idea de Dan, quien quiso que el equipo se relajara por un momento.

-No estoy seguro de que tengamos que hacer esto y menos cuando los maestros oscuros aun están por ahí-dijo Shun serio.

-Vamos, hemos estado peleando muy duro, creo que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso-dijo Dan sonriendo contento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shun-dijo Keith, ya que se tuvo que quitar la máscara para esa salida-deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo libre para entrenar-.

-Vamos, solo nos estamos perdiendo una sesión de entrenamiento, no es tan grave-dijo Dan.

-Entrenar es tan importante como la verdadera batalla-dijo Fabia-nunca sabes cuándo ocurrirá un desastre-.

En cuanto Fabia dijo eso, un temblor sacudió toda la ciudad, mientras las olas comenzaban a agitarse con mucha fuerza.

-¡Guau! ¿Tú lo hiciste?-pregunto Mira.

-¡No!-respondió Fabia rápidamente y totalmente confundida, la gente comenzó a salir corriendo del lugar, tiempo que Marucho aprovecho para contactar al templo.

-Alfa ¿Qué sucede? Un misterioso temblor comenzó de la nada y el mar se ve muy agitado-.

**Templo…**

Alfa comenzó a teclear con rapidez-Una grieta se está abriendo en el fondo del mar y en dirección a Angel Grove-.

-Pero no es un terremoto común y corriente-dijo Miyoko-esto solo puede ser obra de un maestro oscuro, me reuniré con los otros, Alfa, prepara el sistema de oxigeno de los cascos rangers-.

-En seguida Miyoko-dijo Alfa, mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

**Angel Grove…**

Tal como Miyoko había predicho, en el fondo del mar, Leviatán nadaba siguiendo la grieta que había abierto, mientras se reía.

-Excelente, el primer temblor se ha sentido y creo que para comenzar la fiesta, empezare la fiesta hundiendo a Angel Grove, del mismo modo que hundí a la Atlántida hace tantos años-.

Mientras los rangers observaban como el mar se agitaba con más y más fuerza, las olas comenzaban a crecer, mientras la gente escapaba del puerto, en busca de lugares altos, ya que al parecer, se aproximaba un tsunami y de enorme altura.

-Esto no es bueno, se es bien sabido que entre más agitado el mar, mayor es la ola que viene y esta vez, el mar está muy agitado-dijo Marucho.

-Es por obra de Leviatán-dijo Miyoko apareciendo-él es el único capaz de hacer algo como esto-.

-Otro maestro oscuro-dijo Dan seriamente-creo que el tiempo de relajación termino ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Poder Dragón Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Esfinge Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Elfo Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Valkiria Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Fénix Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Hidra Forma Ranger!-.

-¡Poder Pegaso Forma Ranger!-.

-Pero no podemos respirar bajo el agua ¿Cómo enfrentaremos a Leviatán si tenemos esa desventaja?-pregunto Fabia.

-Sus cascos están diseñados para suministrarles aire por 12 horas exactas, es parte de las mejoras que hizo Alfa-informo Miyoko.

-Eso ya está mejor, andando-dijo Keith.

Rápidamente, los rangers saltaron al agua, pero Dan se quedo quieto un momento, sumamente pensativo, algo que noto Mira, quien se acerco a su novio.

-Dan ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si Mira…es solo que…va a ser muy extraño que él no aparezca de repente para salvarnos-dijo con pesar.

Mira le puso una mano en el hombro, ella sabía que aunque Magna Defender había sido un cretino casi todo el tiempo, hubo momento en los que Dan y él parecían grandes amigos y que si a alguien le había afectado mucho la muerte de ese guerrero, ese era a Dan.

-No te preocupes, él estará con nosotros, no físicamente, pero si peleando-.

-Gracias Mira-suspiro-estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo y nada me ayudaría mejor que una buena pelea-.

Mira se rio-Entonces vamos por ese maestro-.

Ambos rangers saltaron al mar, llegando hasta el fondo, donde ya los esperaba el resto del equipo, gracias a su transformación, podían moverse como si estuvieran en tierra firme, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la presión del agua los hacía más lento de lo normal.

-Miren-Marucho señalo una grieta que había en el suelo marino-esto debe ser la causa de los temblores-.

-Tienes razón en parte, ranger-dijo una voz siniestra y al voltear se toparon con Leviatán-asquerosos humanos ¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mis dominios?-.

-Pues tú invadiste los nuestros-dijo Mira.

-Humanos tontos, no han comprendido que todos los universos son propiedad del amo, eso incluye a todas las Tierras que existen-.

-No mientras nosotros existamos-dijo Dan desafiante.

-Exactamente eso creí, por fortuna, existe una solución rápida para esa situación-Leviatán se lanzo contra los rangers, quien apenas lograron esquivarlo.

-¡Tengan cuidado, como maestro del mar, su poder aumenta bajo el agua!-grito Miyoko.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los rangers trataron de prepararse para contraatacar, pero en el agua les era difícil moverse normalmente, algo que Leviatán notaba y no dudaba en burlarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Leviatán?-cuestiono Miyoko.

-¿Querer? Quiero causar un maremoto tan intenso y tan devastador que hunda no solo una ciudad, sino a toda la Tierra en el fondo marino, quiero ahogar a cada habitante de la superficie, que todos sientan como sus pocas reservas de agua se van acabando poco a poco, quiero la destrucción total de su mundo-.

-Eso nunca pasara-dijo Dan.

Leviatán se rio-Magna Defender dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando el amo destruyo su insignificante mundo, es una lástima que haya muerto sin haber cumplido su venganza en contra del amo-.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de él-dijo Dan molesto.

-Vaya, vaya, el ranger rojo se puso sentimental, que lindo, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo todo un mundo que hundir y creo que ya es hora de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel ¡Poder Rinzin!-Leviatán uso el terrible poder e incremento su tamaño-los marinos temían a la gran bestia del mar, me temían a mí, al gran Leviatán-.

-Por fortuna nosotros no somos marinos ¡Hora de los Zords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Zord Dragón!-.

-¡Zord Esfinge!-.

-¡Zord Elfo!-.

-¡Zord Valkiria!-.

-¡Zord Fénix!-.

-¡Zord Hidra!-.

-¡Zord Pegaso!-.

Los 7 zords aparecieron en el fondo del mar, listos para enfrentarse al temible Leviatán, aunque como los rangers, los zords tendrían grandes problemas peleando en el fondo marino.

-¡Zords combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario Modo Sagrado Activado!-.

-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-.

Ambos Megazords aparecieron y encararon a Leviatán, quien se rio con diversión al ver a dos titanes mecánicos.

-Tontos, inocentes, no tienen idea de lo que hacen, sus patéticos robots no podrán hacerme frente en el fondo del mar, aquí yo soy quien tiene toda la ventaja-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Dan y los dos Megazords se lanzaron a la batalla.

**Mientras…**

Tras haber fusionado su poder con el de Darkseid, Drago había decidió probar su poder incrementado en universos insignificantes para él, los cuales, no tenían derecho a existir en su futuro universo oscuro.

En esos momentos, se encontraba en un universo que era protegido por 3 chicas llamadas chicas súper poderosas Z, las cuales tras recibir el llamado de emergencia, acudieron a enfrentar al demonio, pero grande fue su asombro cuando se dieron cuenta de que nada de lo que hacían funcionaba contra ese monstruo.

La presencia de Drago ya había oscurecido el cielo, envenenado el agua y podrido la vegetación, el rey solo era atacado por las chicas, meditando.

-¿Es todo lo que saben hacer? Creo que su reputación exagera y mucho-dijo con maldad-este universo no está más que lleno de basuras, no perderé más mi tiempo con ustedes-el cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar con una energía oscura-desaparezcan para siempre ¡Zocado!-Drago libero su ataque más poderoso, el cual primero destruyo la ciudad, luego se extendió por el planeta entero y finalmente, por todo el universo, desapareciéndolo por completo, al final, solo quedo un espacio vacío y negro-así está mejor, los poderes que he fusionado en mí son excelentes, pero este universo realmente no valió la pena, necesito algo mejor, iré a 3 universos más antes de volver a mi reino, después de todo, aun quedan muchos otros mundos que esperan ser destruidos-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad y el rey se retiro de ese universo.

**Angel Grove…**

Bulk y Skull estaban corriendo a terrenos altos, pero debido a la condición física de Bulk, él tenía algunas dificultades y se tuvo que sostener de un árbol.

-No puedo…seguir…Skull…sigue…sin mí…-le dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, Skull se le quedo viendo y…

-De acuerdo-Skull ya se iba a ir, pero Bulk lo detuvo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Aquí es donde demuestras ser un verdadero amigo y te ofreces a cargarme para llevarme hasta la cima-le dice amenazadoramente.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Skull y la mirada de Bulk se hace más amenazadora-está bien, está bien-dice Skull-sube a mi espalda-.

-Eso…es ser un buen amigo-Bulk se trepo a la espalda de Skull, pero debido a su peso, el pobre chico apenas y podía moverse-vamos Skull, tú puedes, llévanos hasta la cima de la montaña-.

-Pesas…mucho…amigo…-dice Skull con la cara muy roja por el esfuerzo, finalmente, no pudo resistir más y la gravedad hizo lo suyo, ambos cayeron de espalda y comenzaron a rodar colina abajo, hasta caer sobre el pasto boca abajo.

-Por eso te he dicho que debes comer más proteínas en vez de golosinas-dijo Bulk.

-Sí, comer proteínas como tú, Bulky, aunque dudo que las rosquillas con chocolate y jalea sean proteínas-dijo Skull riéndose.

Bulk lo sujeto del hombro, cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar de nuevo-No te doy una nomas porque hay que ponernos a salvo ¡Corre Skull!-y ambos amigos comenzaron a huir.

Mientras que en el fondo del mar, los Megazords peleaban con valor, pero el Leviatán era muy hábil y poderoso, su poder era inmenso y su velocidad en el mar era tremenda, por lo menos los había golpeado unas 100 veces a la velocidad que iba.

-¿Qué ocurre rangers? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ustedes?-.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Leviatán rechazo con su aleta y luego le dio un colazo al pecho del Megazord, quien cayó al suelo marino, fue el turno del Pegaso, cuya velocidad había reducido considerablemente en el fondo marino.

Leviatán se enrollo en el cuerpo del Pegaso y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza-¡Suéltame!-grito Miyoko.

-¡Si tú insistes!-Leviatán lanzo al Pegaso contra el Megazord y ambos rodaron por el suelo marino.

-Eso sí que dolió-dijo Marucho-estamos en problemas, aquí en el agua, él tiene todas las ventajas-.

-Y no será diferente en tierra, ni en aire-dijo Shun-recuerden que él es hábil en los 3 lugares-.

-Pero en el mar tiene más ventaja, tenemos que sacarlo del agua-dijo Mira.

-Inténtelo si pueden, pero eso no cambiara nada, el maremoto está por iniciar, pero creo que puedo acelerar el proceso-Leviatán lanzo una descarga de energía contra la grieta, la cual comenzó a abrirse con mayor velocidad, para terror de los rangers, ya que el temblor comenzó con mayor fuerza.

-Esto no es bueno, los sensores indican que una gran ola viene en camino, una de tamaño colosal, hasta los Megazords son hormigas comparados con esa ola-dijo Keith.

-Efectivamente, esa ola será tan grande que toda la Tierra será hundida en el fondo del mar, tal como lo hice con la Atlántida en el pasado, su mundo estará bajo mis dominios para siempre, pronto veré como los humanos mueren lentamente por la falta de aire-.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Fabia.

Leviatán sonrió-Claro que pueden, si me destruyen esa ola desaparecerá, es una lástima que eso no pasara-.

-No estaría tan seguro-dijo Dan-nosotros te venceremos, así sea lo último que hagamos-.

La sonrisa de Leviatán se volvió más siniestra que antes-Muy bien, entonces acepto su reto, veamos de qué están hechos, pero les advierto, están a punto de enfrentarse a la bestia del mar-.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, con esto termina este capítulo y debo decir que me dan ganas de patearle el trasero a esa serpiente súper desarrollada, especialmente por lo que dice que le hizo a mi amado reino, también quiero decir que el Dragón Oscuro fue un poco grosero, ya que me interrumpió cuando iba a contarles una de mis aventuras, comenzare de nuevo, veamos, recuerdo esa vez que pelee contra un robot medusa creado por mi archienemigo, Manta Negra, si, aplaste a ambos con solo unas burbujas de agua y…"_

_Un aplauso para Aquaman, lo lamento, pero cuando se pone a contar sus historias no hay como detenerlo, por ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Nipijilguera: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás para no haber comentado, yo solo agradezco que se den tiempo para leer y comentar, aunque sean cortos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_es como Tommy dijo; "vivió como guerrero, murió como héroe", pero sí que es lamentable que haya muerto tras darse cuenta de sus errores, respecto a Drago, recuerda que Darkseid también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano: **_tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, pero me gustaría ver más opinión de mi fic que de esa asquerosa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bella: **_ya se me hacía raro que nadie apoyara a la serie, en serio, me parecía muy raro todo eso, pero hay gustos para todo, no a todos nos puede gustar lo mismo, pero tampoco vayamos al extremo, ya que gracias a Drácula, existen los de Crepúsculo, porque Drácula fue el primer vampiro que existió en la literatura y en los mitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_merece eso y más, ya que dio su vida por un mundo que no era el suyo y por vidas que ni siquiera conocía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo checare cuando pueda, por el momento estoy con One Piece, es un gran anime, aunque tiene sus cosas que no me gustan, pero son pocas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_Magna Defender reacciono, gracias a Dan y a su hijo, ambos le abrieron los ojos de diferente manera, y aunque Magna Defender se fue, su legado todavía continúa, respecto a tu idea, ya tengo claro cómo será la batalla final con Drago, pero gracias por la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_sé que es una gran serie y Darkseid es el mejor villano de DC, de hecho, yo opino que hasta sería capaz de ganarle a villanos de Marvel como Galactus y Thanos, nadie se le compara a ese temible conquistador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_es totalmente diferente, investigue y descubrí que Zork es una especie de programa de computadora, casi un virus, por eso no creí que hubiera problemas en darle ese nombre a uno de mis villanos, además, el de Buzz es Zurg, el de Yugioh, es Zork y claro que me gusta esa película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_lo sé, DC es de los mejores y Darkseid es de los más grandes villanos de todos, por eso pretende hacer que llegue muy lejos en el torneo, creo que le ganaría a villanos como Thanos y Galactus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_efectivamente, el gran guerrero vio lo mal de su proceder y se rectifico, ahora está en un lugar mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Magna Defender buscaba venganza, pero al final descubrió que pese a todo, aun quedaba bondad en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_esos vampiros no tendrían oportunidad contra toda la tecnología del Depredador, simplemente es mejor que ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_los de Inframundo son todavía vampiros aceptables, los de Crepúsculo ya son puras idioteces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kal El: **_no son de mis villanos favoritos de la serie, pero siempre quise imaginarme como habría sido la batalla de Goku contra ellos, además de que tras leer DBM y ver las idioteces que hicieron decidí hacer ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_Magna Defender sacrifico su vida, pero su legado continúa, ya verán como exactamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_es difícil comparar a series tan diferentes, ya que de repente tienen similitudes y diferencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Bella, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, JesusST, Ocnarf, SpawnOmega, Kal El, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Galen Marek, Blade, Broly, Kal El, Nanashi No Gombee, MasterVile.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. El nuevo Magna Defender

"_Hola, soy __**Aqualad **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo, el cual tiene una gran sorpresa, pero no se preocupen, no pienso molestarlos con historias, como lo hace mi rey, disfruten el capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 57._

**Cap. 57 El nuevo Magna Defender.**

La batalla en el fondo del mar iba muy bien, pero para Leviatán, los Megazords no podían con su propio peso aumentado bajo la presión del agua.

-¿Qué ocurre rangers? ¿Sus robots no fueron diseñados para pelear bajo el agua?-preguntaba burlándose.

-¡Esto es muy difícil, nos cuesta mucho movernos bajo el agua!-exclamo Marucho.

-¡No se rindan, aun podemos vencer a esa serpiente súper desarrollada!-declaro Dan determinado.

Leviatán se rio ante las palabras de Dan-Tontos, no han aprendido nada del poder de las tinieblas, conforme pasa el tiempo, el amo se vuelve más y más poderoso, pronto todos los universos perecerán, del mismo modo que su amigo, Magna Defender, murió, todos ustedes verán horrorizados como su mundo y su tiempo se extinguen-.

Las palabras de Leviatán no eran solo es, ya que sin que los rangers lo supieran, Drago se encontraba volviéndose cada vez más poderoso, yendo de un universo a otro y conquistándolo.

**Mientras…**

En un universo donde era protegido por policías interestelares llamados Plomeros, Drago se encontraba atacando la Tierra de ese universo y en esos momentos combatía contra el más grande héroe de ese universo, Ben Tennyson, quien se había convertido en Muy Grande, pero de nada le servía, más de una vez había terminado en el suelo.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien esto ¿tú eres el más grande héroe de este universo?-Drago miro a su alrededor-pues sí, creo que es creíble, considerando la clase de insectos que habitan aquí-Ben se levanto y lanzo un puñetazo contra Drago, mismo que este detuvo-eres una basura-Drago lanzo una descarga de energía contra Muy Grande, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Drago lo golpeo con su cuchilla, cortándolo-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes de empezar la batalla? Ah sí, que iba a conocer mi final a manos del más grande héroe de todos, que patético ¡Zocado!-como antes, Drago uso su poder para desaparecer ese universo-al parecer no existe nadie que realmente me pueda dar un desafío, es hora de ir al siguiente-con esas palabras, Drago se retiro del lugar.

**Angel Grove…**

El Pegaso dio un salto en el fondo del agua y lanzo una patada contra Leviatán, quien logro esquivarla y contraataco con un golpe de su cola.

El Megazord desenvaino su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Leviatán, mismo que el maestro desvió con una embestida, la cual también golpeo al Megazord, quien cayó pesadamente en el suelo marino.

-Ya me harte de ustedes gusanos ¡Poder Rinzin!-.

Leviatán lanzo el terrible poder contra los dos Megazords, quienes lo recibieron directamente, separándose bruscamente, mientras los rangers caían en el suelo marino.

-Bien, esa no me la esperaba-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-exclamo Fabia-en el agua él tiene todas las ventajas-.

Dan se levanto, mientras se mostraba sumamente determinado-¡Aunque parezca imposible, no me voy a rendir!-Dan se lanzo contra Leviatán, quien abrió sus fauces.

-¡Estúpido!-grito atrapando a Dan.

-¡Me atrapo!-.

Leviatán comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones, tratando de aplastar a Dan con sus mandíbulas, quien evitaba a toda costa que las cerrara, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a la superficie.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Shun y rápidamente se dirigieron a la superficie o lo más rápido que podían nadar.

Leviatán emergió del mar, desde la superficie, se podía apreciar como el mar se agitaba, preparando la ola más grande y devastadora jamás creada, mientras trataba de aplastar a Dan entre sus mandíbulas.

-¡Pobre del ranger rojo, parece que este será tu fin!-declaro riéndose, mientras Dan sentía que tenía razón, ya que sus brazos comenzaban a ceder.

_-"¿Así terminare? ¿Convertido en la cena de una serpiente marina súper desarrollada?"-_pensaba.

Leviatán sentía que la fuerza de Dan cada vez era menor, solo bastaba con dar una mordida más y Dan Kuso estaría acabado, con una última risa, se dispuso a cumplir con su objetivo, cuando un misterioso resplandor verde salido de la nada golpeo a Leviatán, obligándolo a soltar a Dan.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se atreve a atacar al maestro del mar?-cuestiono furioso.

Dan también estaba confundido, mirando para todos lados, cuando aquel resplandor verde se coloco frente a él y dos figuras fantasmales aparecieron, cuando los reconoció, Dan se quedo estático.

-¿Magna Defender? ¿Sitka?-.

Así es, se trataba de Magna Defender y su hijo Sitka, quien iba tomando la mano de su padre, frente a Dan, apareció la espada de Magna Defender.

-Tómala-.

Dan vacilo y la tomo, en cuanto lo hizo, la espada comenzó a brillar con intensidad-¿Qué está pasando?-.

-Ahora mi poder es tuyo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú ahora serás Magna Defender, usa mi poder con sabiduría, Dan Kuso-y con esas palabras, Magna Defender y Sitka desaparecieron, dejando a Dan asombrado.

Dan no supo qué hacer al principio, pero después comprendió que era lo que tenía que hacer, lanzo su espada al aire y esta brillo, dándole un nuevo morfo.

-¡Poder Defender, Modo Caballero!-el cuerpo de Dan comenzó a brillar, el resplandor llamo la atención de Leviatán y de los rangers, quienes habían vuelto del fondo del mar.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Miyoko al ver lo que pasaba.

En cuanto el resplandor desapareció, tuvieron frente a ellas al nuevo Dan Kuso, su traje se había vuelto metálico, convirtiéndose en una armadura medieval, su casco obtuvo un par de cuernos de dragón, su visor se convirtió en dos ojos, así como una boca en la máscara, llevaba una larga capa negra y sus espadas se fusionaron en una sola.

-¡Ranger Dragón Modo Caballero!-declaro Dan, para luego verse bien-¡Guau! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias viejo amigo!-.

Mira miro a Dan de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar decir-Dan…-con un gesto coqueto y sumamente impresionada.

Dan encaro a Leviatán-Es hora de que enfrentes la justicia de un caballero-.

-No me hagas reír, el maremoto está a punto de comenzar, este será el final de su patético mundo terrestre-.

-No mientras aun tenga un as bajo la manga ¡Toro Zord!-el Toro Zord acudió al llamado del nuevo Magna Defender-¡Hola amigo! ¡Será un honor pelear a tu lado!-el Toro Zord mugió-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate!-los rayos del Toro Zord convirtieron a Dan a su forma gigante, en la cual únicamente le desapareció la capa-¡Hora de trabajar!-declaro iniciando la transformación al modo Megazord del Toro Zord-¡Toro Zord Modo Defender Llameante!-.

Leviatán se rio-Tonto inocente ¿en serio quieres enfrentar el poder del mar con fuego? Sabía que eras idiota, pero nunca me imagine que tanto-.

-Hay un problema con tu teoría, no pienso atacarte con fuego, pienso atacarte con la ferocidad del dragón y la fuerza del toro ¡Dragón!-el zord Dragón surgió desde el fondo del mar, rugiendo ferozmente-¡Hora de mostrarte lo que se puede hacer cuando trabajamos en equipo!-el Toro Zord corrió y subió al lomo del Dragón-¡Toro Zord Modo Jinete de Dragón!-.

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!-rugió Leviatán atacándolo con rayos, pero el Dragón lograba evadirlos en el aire-¡Muy bien, quieres pelear en el aire, pues hagamos eso!-Leviatán también emprendió el vuelo, iniciando una batalla aérea.

-Vamos Dan, yo se que tu puedes vencerlo-dijo Mira con ambas manos en su pecho.

La batalla en el cielo era colosal, desde ahí, se podía ver como el agua se agitaba cada vez más violentamente, la gran ola ya estaba formada y ahora se dirigía hacia Angel Grove.

-Tengo que detener esa ola, pero como-.

-Idiota, la única forma de detener mi tsunami es destruyéndome, algo que nunca lograras tú solo-.

-¡No estaría tan seguro!-.

Leviatán lanzo una descarga de energía contra el Megazord, quien dio un giro en el aire esquivándolo, Dan entonces tuvo una idea, el cuerpo de Leviatán era duro como acero, pero su boca era vulnerable.

-Solo tendré una oportunidad, tengo que aprovecharla-.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas estúpido? ¡Poder Rinzin!-Leviatán ataco y el Megazord recibió el ataque, apenas logro mantenerse en el aire.

-¡Vamos!-el Megazord se lanzo hacia Leviatán, quien comenzó a reírse.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Es inútil! ¡Es inútil porque soy invencible!-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?-.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme tú solo!-.

-¡Te equivocas, no estoy solo, mis amigos están peleando a mi lado, puedo sentir como me apoyan, como tienen fe en mí, pero no son los únicos, Magna Defender también está conmigo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡El poder de Magna Defender, su espíritu, su corazón, forman parte de mí y juntos te venceremos!-.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!-.

Pero Dan siguió acercándose cada vez más a Leviatán, quien gruño y abrió sus fauces para lanzar de nuevo el terrible poder Rinzin, Dan sabía muy bien que si lo recibía de nuevo estaría acabado.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-el zord Dragón lanzo su bola de fuego, dándole justo en las fauces de Leviatán, el ataque se introdujo en la boca del maestro, entrando por el cuerpo de serpiente del maestro, quien comenzó a escupir humo.

-¡Maldito…gusano…repugnante…!-.

-¡Ahora Toro Zord!-el Toro Zord se lanzo de un salto contra Leviatán, sacando su lanza y girando en el aire, logro cortar a Leviatán en dos, quien debido al ataque recibido directamente en su boca, se había debilitado.

-¡Gusano…has ganado…esta batalla…pero no olvides…que…el verdadero terror…apenas comienza…el universo…pronto…caerá ante…el poder del amo…!-y Leviatán cayó en picada hacia el mar, explotando en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo que las olas se tranquilizaban justo a tiempo.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Marucho contento.

-No-dijo Miyoko-lo lograron, juntos-.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto Fabia.

-Creo que Dan nos dará una explicación muy increíble-reconoció Miyoko riéndose un poco, mientras los demás la miraban confundidos.

Mientras que el Dragón recogió al Toro Zord y ambos descendieron del cielo, colocándose en el suelo.

-Toro Zord, bienvenido al equipo-dijo Dan en el interior del zord.

**Mientras…**

Bulk y Skull estaban sobre un árbol, habían subido con la idea de escapar de la inundación, pero para su buena suerte, esta nunca llego.

-Bueno, creo que los Power Rangers nos volvieron a salvar-dijo Bulk-y nuevamente nos olvidamos de averiguar sus identidades secretas-.

-Por lo menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ahogarnos, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por bajar de este árbol-dijo Skull.

-Pues comienza a bajar Skullovich-ambos amigos comenzaron a bajar, cuando de la nada, apareció un feroz perro doberman, el cual comenzó a ladrarles-¡Sube, Skull, sube por tu vida!-.

Ambos subieron al árbol nuevamente, mientras el perro les ladraba-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Bulky?-.

-Descuida, solo tenemos que esperar a que el perro se canse de ladrarnos y podremos irnos-.

-De acuerdo-.

**Templo…**

Tras contarles lo que había ocurrido, los chicos estaban felicitando a Dan por esa gran victoria, pero también se le veía algo decaído.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mira colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-Si…solo un poco triste, me dio gusto volver a verlo, a él y a Sitka, pero…también es muy triste saber que ya no volveré a verlo, realmente voy a extrañarlo-.

-Siempre estará contigo, Dan-dijo Miyoko-especialmente ahora que su poder forma parte de ti, hijo-.

-Se que en cierta forma lo estará, pero…-.

-Dan-Miyoko puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo-no creas que solo porque él ya no esté físicamente, no estará contigo, fuiste para él un verdadero amigo y él lo reconoció, mientras lo recordemos, él siempre vivirá, así como mientras continúes su legado con honor, no lo olvides, así honramos a todos aquellos que amamos y que ya no están con nosotros-.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Ahora vámonos a descansar, quiero dormir un poco, recuerden que mañana les toca escuela-.

-Tenías que recordárnoslo-dijo Dan con pesar.

Poco a poco, el salón comenzó a quedar vacío, Shun acompaño a Fabia a su habitación, mientras Dan y Mira se quedaron un momento más.

-¿Sabes? Te veías muy sexy con esa armadura-dijo Mira sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Gracias-dijo Dan sonrojándose.

-¿Crees que podrías transfórmate en ese modo caballero solo para mí?-pregunto con timidez.

-Si eso quieres-y Dan le cumplió su deseo a Mira-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto abriendo su casco.

-Como dije, te queda muy bien-dijo besándolo.

**Palacio…**

Imperiex estaba furioso-¡Eso malditos gusanos, Leviatán, mi amigo fue destruido, no olvidare esto, voy a vengarme, los rangers sentirán la ira del asesino más cruel y sanguinario de todos los universos!-declaro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad y furia.

**Angel Grove…**

En cierto árbol cercano al puerto, dos chicos estaban atrapados en las ramas, mientras un perro se había acostado para dormir bajo el árbol.

-Oye, Bulk, ya se durmió, creo que ya podemos bajar-.

-Tú primero amigo-dijo Bulk a modo de sarcasmo, Skull asintió y comenzó a bajar, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo, el perro despertó y comenzó a ladrar, Skull tuvo que subir rápidamente otra vez-tengo que aclararte cada vez que te hable con sarcasmo amigo-.

-Ni siquiera sé que es el sarcasmo-dijo Skull y Bulk se golpeo la frente con su palma.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, la Tierra está a salvo nuevamente, gracias a los Power Rangers y al poder de Magna Defender, quien ahora peleara de otra manera al lado de los rangers, realmente, fue alguien digno de admirar"_

_Un aplauso para Aqualad y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**AhSokaThano12: **_creo que debo aclarar algo, el universo que Drago destruyo fue el de las CHICAS SUPERPODERESAS Z, la copia barata, no la original, esa sigue intacta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_quizás el primero sí, es decir, Danny Phantom, pero lo más probable es que no te agrade lo que va a pasar con ese mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás, respecto a mi pareja de Pokemon es la misma que la tuya realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_nuevamente los rangers salieron victoriosos y Dan tiene nuevos poderes y un nuevo zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bella: **_mejor no digas nada, porque quedas mal, todos sabemos que Bram Stocker es el pionero de los vampiros, creando a Drácula, él es el primer vampiro que existió y fue real, aunque no tanto como lo hizo ese gran autor, él observo la enfermedad del conde y gracias a eso nació la leyenda de los vampiros, en ningún momento ha habido nada de que la piel brilla con el sol, a menos que usen diamantina, respecto a Batman, MAS RESPETO PARA EL MAS GRANDE HEROE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sbs67: **_si Leviatán te pareció duro, espera a conocer a Imperiex, el asesino más cruel del reino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_por millonésima vez, ES UN FIC, no pretende hacer a mis personajes más grandes que Dios o Jesús, yo sé que ellos son quienes tienen todo el poder, los respeto lo suficiente para conocer los límites en mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**KryptonianSaiyan: **_creo que debo aclarar algo, el universo que Drago destruyo fue el de las CHICAS SUPERPODERESAS Z, la copia barata, no la original, esa sigue intacta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo sé, por esa razón, en el torneo, los personajes de One Piece serán los principales, especialmente Luffy y Nami. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_al final lograron vencerlo, además de que Dan ahora forma uno con Magna Defender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_muchas gracias y no creo poder hacer lo que me pides, especialmente por lo último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_muchas gracias e igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_como habrás leído, Magna Defender los ayudo de otra manera y ahora Dan tiene sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_realmente será una sorpresa, pero más para los guerreros lyoko al ver que su enemiga ha vuelto más poderosa que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_lo que está haciendo es un entrenamiento, quiere ver que tan poderoso es ahora que fusiono su poder con Darkseid, pero nadie le da un verdadero reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mayo Zod: **_Disney ha echado a perder muchas cosas, desafortunadamente, para los fans, creo que Star Wars está destinada a lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_ya le deje un comentario, donde afirma que el vampiro de pacotilla podría vencer a Drácula, pero le recordé que si no fuera por Drácula, Crepúsculo no existiría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raditz: **_sería muy interesante, pero por el momento, debo concentrarme en mis actuales proyectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-Knight Alan: **_creo que tú pregunta ya fue contestada en el capítulo ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_a mí me gusto esa serie, pero reconozco que ese Aquaman necesita algo de humildad, pero reconozco que le sirvió para darle una lección a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_algo así, respecto a Aquaman, use a ese hablador porque es el más cercano a la versión original, además, creí que sería divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_por mí está bien, pero ¿Cómo piensas escoger al más malvado de los dos villanos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterSith: **_¿Por qué me preguntas sobre películas que no me gustan? Esa película nunca me llamo la atención, de hecho, siempre me aburrían, tengo otro tipo de gustos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_creo que se debe a que Freezer y los Saiyajin eran los que tenían mentalidad más de acuerdo a los villanos de DC, Cell y Majin Boo solo querían causar destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ser Oscuro: **_se ve que tengo que aclararlo de nuevo, fue el de las Z, no las originales, las versiones piratas, ese fue el que Drago destruyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaThano12, Mary, Maya, Ann Mora, Bella, junto mis cordiales saludos a Sbs67, Broly, KryptonianSaiyan, Toaneo07, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Galen Marek, SpawnOmega, JesusST, Zeus, MasterVile, Mayor Zod, Blade, Raditz, Dragon-Knight Alan, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Observador del Destino, MasterSith, Vegeta.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. El asesino mas sadico

"_Soy __**Magna Defender **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo, los chicos me enseñaron mucho, pero ahora van a enfrentarse a un enemigo sumamente terrible, el asesino más cruel de todo el reino de las tinieblas, solo espero que salgan vivos de esto"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 58._

**Cap. 58 El asesino más sádico.**

**Palacio…**

Yubel caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente frustrada, no podía creer que los maestros oscuros hayan caído uno por uno.

-Y para colmo, mi hermano ahora tiene el poder de Magna Defender, eso ya es demasiado-.

-No se preocupe mi reina-dijo Koragg-la caída de mis camaradas solo es un paso más cerca a completar el plan maestro del amo-.

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy harta de que mi hermano siempre se salga con la suya, estoy esperando buenos resultados y no los he obtenido-dijo furiosa, justo cuando Imperiex apareció.

-Mi reina, permítame encargarme de esos molestos rangers, deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a Leviatán-.

Yubel miro a Imperiex-Maestro Imperiex, usted es el más cruel y sanguinario de todos los maestros oscuros, no pelea con honor y siempre llega hasta el extremo con tal de deshacerse de sus enemigos, es todo lo contrario al maestro Koragg-.

-Ya basta mi reina, me voy a ruborizar-dijo Imperiex.

Yubel sonrió de forma maligna-Acaba con ellos como lo desees-.

-Si su majestad-con esas palabras, Imperiex se retiro.

Mientras que Xana sonreía de forma divertida-Mientras Imperiex se encarga de esos insectos, yo iré por mi propia venganza-.

-¿Aun quieres encargarte de esos mocos que te vencieron en el pasado?-pregunto Yubel.

-Cada día que pasa, esos malditos guerreros lyoko pagaran por mi humillación pasada, haré que sufran el peor de los tormentos-.

-Recuerda que si quieres tener éxito debes buscar otro modo de atacarlos-dijo Koragg.

-Si maestro y esta vez, con mis nuevos poderes, acabare con ellos aunque sea lo último que haga, y después de haberme vengado de ellos, seguiré con esas mocosas Mira y Fabia-.

**Angel Grove…**

Nuevamente, la ciudad eran un caos, con zombis apareciendo en todas direcciones, guiados por el maligno Imperiex.

-Asusten a estos humanos patéticos e incrementen mi poder, pueden devorarlos si lo desean-.

Los zombis salían de todas direcciones, algunas personas conseguían huir, pero otras no tenían tanta suerte, mientras Imperiex se reía del caos que estaba creando, mismo que seguramente atraería a los Power Rangers.

**Templo…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, pero eran muy escandalosas, señal de que se trataba de un maestro oscuro, por lo que los rangers no tardaron en aparecer en el centro de mando.

-¿Qué ocurre Alfa?-pregunto Dan.

-Hay un ataque en Angel Grove, uno como nunca había visto antes, hay mucha destrucción y la gente está siendo asesinada sin piedad-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Dan y Marucho, mientras Mira y Fabia se cubrían las bocas con horror.

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo Miyoko-hay que ponerse a trabajar-.

-¡Entendido!-rápidamente, los rangers se dirigieron a la ciudad, sin imaginar cuan dura iba a ser esa batalla.

**Mientras…**

Drago ya había destruido otro universo, nuevamente, sin ningún problema y ahora el rey de las tinieblas se encontraba meditando sobre el poder que tenía.

-Hasta ahora he conseguido la destrucción de 6 universos y nadie ha podido encararme, si lo deseara podría destruir el universo de los mugiwaras, de la liga de la justicia y de los vengadores, incluso, el de los Power Rangers, pero ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?-sus ojos brillaron-ellos me han causado muchas molestias, es hora de devolverles el favor, los haré sufrir de modos que nunca se pudieron imaginar, mi plan maestro está comenzando a tomar forma y muy pronto podré destruir el templo ranger sin la necesidad de ir hacia ese lugar, pero mientras tanto-Drago abrió un portal-creo que puedo divertirme aun más, dirigiéndome a otro universo, creo que ahora escogeré el universo del Redakai, si ellos creían que su energía era poderosa, esperen a que se enfrenten a mí-y Drago se dirigió a otro universo, dispuesto a destruirlo.

**Angel Grove…**

Los zombis causaban terror, la gente escapaba como podía, algunos armados, otros trataban de usar su "ingenio", ya que los únicos que lo hacían eran Bulk y Skull.

-¡Corre Skull, corre!-gritaba Bulk.

-¡Espera Bulky! Acabo de recordar algo-pensando-una vez vi una película de Romero sobre zombis y recuerdo que la única forma de matarlos es atravesando su cerebro con algo-.

Bulk busco algo y encontró un tubo, rápidamente lo tomo-¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?-.

-Totalmente-.

-Muy bien, aquí voy-dijo Bulk cuando un zombi apareció de la nada gruñendo amenazadoramente y Bulk corrió hacia él atravesando su cerebro, pero el zombi siguió caminando.

-¡Te dije que le dieras en el cerebro!-grito Skull.

-¡Le di en el cerebro, pero no cae!-contesto Bulk.

-¿Mintieron en la película? ¡Pero si son gente de Hollywood! ¿Cómo pudieron mentirle a los fans?-el zombi gruño más y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente, cuando…

-¡Apártense!-indico Shun apareciendo ya transformado y atacando a un zombi, cortando su cerebro con su arma-¡Huyan, rápido!-.

Bulk y Skull emprendieron la huída, mientras comentaban…

-¡Esto es extraño! ¿Por qué ese Power Ranger si logro matarlo con su arma y nosotros no?-.

-¡Tal vez ellos vieron una mejor película de Romero!-sugirió Skull, mientras continuaban corriendo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos amigos sabían era que las armas de los rangers estaban diseñadas con magia de la luz y por eso sus armas podían acabar con los soldados de la oscuridad.

-¡Rápido, corran!-grito Spectra defendiendo a varias personas de los zombis, al igual que los demás rangers.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo su ataque contra los zombis, quemándolos y destruyéndolos, pero aun quedaban muchos más-¡Magna Blaster: Fuego!-Dan disparo con el arma que heredo de Magna Defender, acabando con más zombis.

Los rangers se habían dividido y ahora peleaban con los zombis, que atacaban con ferocidad, pero sus armas y habilidades les ayudaban contra esas terribles amenazas, Mira y Fabia cortaron a varios a la mitad, mientras Miyoko se movía como un rayo y destruía a todo un grupo.

Finalmente, quedo solo un zombi, quien se acerco a una mujer que protegía a su hija, el zombi se preparo para comer, cuando Dan llego y lo corto en dos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Sí, gracias, muchas gracias-dijo la señora con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la niña sonreía.

-No es seguro que estén aquí, váyanse cuanto antes-.

La mujer asintió y se levanto-Vámonos hija-y emprendieron la huída.

Cuando el último de los zombis fue destruido, los rangers se reagruparon, aunque estaban aliviados por haber acabado con los zombis, Miyoko se mostraba demasiado seria y no bajaba la guardia.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?-pregunto Dan.

Miyoko miraba alrededor-Algo no está bien, la alarma registro una gran cantidad de energía, los zombis son solados de nivel 4 en el reino de las tinieblas, ellos no podrían activar las alarmas de esa forma-.

-¿Nivel 6?-Dan estaba confundido.

-Dan, eso se aprende en la academia ranger-dijo Marucho.

-Si, creo que falte a esa clase-dijo Dan sonriendo nervioso.

Marucho suspiro-Esta bien, te lo explico: las amenazas del reino de las tinieblas se dividen en 6 niveles; el nivel 6 incluye a los soldados que cada soberano tiene en su ejército, como los zombis y likers, entre otros, los de nivel 5 son los monstruos que cada soberano envía para atacar un planeta, los ataques de nivel 4 incluyen a las tropas de los soberanos, generales, comandantes, tenientes, etc. Los de nivel 3 incluyen a los propios soberanos, los de nivel 2 a los maestros oscuros y el nivel 1 al propio rey de las tinieblas ¿entendiste?-.

-Un poco-dijo Dan.

-El caso es que las alarmas detectaron un ataque de nivel 2-dijo Shun-lo que significa que se trata de un maestro oscuro-.

Una risa se escucho y el maestro oscuro apareció-Vaya, vaya, veo que los rangers saben cómo clasificar al reino de las tinieblas-.

-¡Imperiex!-grito Miyoko al reconocerlo.

El maestro de las ilusiones se rio, llevaba arrastrando a un hombre que parecía inconsciente, pero cuando reacciono y vio a los rangers, grito aterrado.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor, ayúdenme!-.

-¿Qué quieres Imperiex?-cuestiono Miyoko.

Imperiex se rio-¿Qué parece que quiero? Van a pagar por haber eliminado a mi amigo maestro, Leviatán-dijo apretando el hombro del hombre que mantenía sujeto, el cual lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Dan-¡Nosotros fuimos quienes acabamos con tu amigo, deja a ese hombre, no tienes derecho a matarlo, no ganarías nada haciéndolo!-.

Imperiex se quedo pensando-Efectivamente, no ganaría nada matándolo-Imperiex soltó al hombre, quien comenzó a arrastrarse hacia los rangers, cuando Imperiex convirtió su brazo en una espada, misma que lanzo contra el hombre.

-¡No!-gritaron los rangers, pero fue tarde e Imperiex ya había atravesado a aquel inocente, para espanto de los rangers.

-Pero no me habría ganado el título del asesino más sádico de los universos si no demostrara porque me conocen así ¿no creen?-Imperiex saco su brazo del cuerpo del hombre-no hay nada como un clásico-.

Dan temblaba lleno de rabia-¡Eres un maldito!-grito lanzándose contra Imperiex, quien se rio.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Miyoko al mismo tiempo.

Dan lanzo un ataque contra Imperiex, pero cuando lo hizo, lo atravesó como a una cortina-¿Qué?-.

-Un pequeño truco de ilusión-dijo Imperiex apareciendo detrás de Dan-por algo soy el maestro de la ilusión-Imperiex golpeo a Dan con su espada, quien rodo por el suelo.

El resto de los rangers se lanzo a la batalla, Imperiex dio un salto y subió al techo de un coche.

-Permítanme mostrarles un poco más de mis poderes de ilusión-Imperiex se multiplico en cientos de copias de él mismo.

-Esto no se ve bien-dijo Mira.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que solo son ilusiones, si yo no pude tocarlo, él tampoco podrá-.

Los Imperiex se lanzaron contra los rangers, golpeándolos unidos y derribándolos, mientras Imperiex se volvía a unir.

-Tontos-.

-Ok, esas ilusiones si pueden tocarnos-dijo Dan impresionado.

-Podría destruirlos con mis ilusiones, pero no acostumbro usarlas cuando tengo que asesinar a alguien, prefiero el ataque físico, es más divertido y satisfactorio-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Spectra.

Imperiex se rio-Que prefiero sentir a mis víctimas con mis propias manos, sentir como su vida se va extinguiendo lentamente, es algo que me divierte mucho-.

-Estás enfermo-dijo Fabia mirándolo con asco.

-No estoy enfermo, solo estoy loco, es algo diferente-Imperiex se rio-pero les advierto, el temor de los humanos me ha fortalecido, haciéndome más letal que nunca ¡Poder Rinzin!-Imperiex lanzo una ráfaga de energía contra los rangers, lanzándolos contra varios coches-se los dije-.

Desde el techo de un edificio, Koragg y Xana observaban la batalla, la maestra del relámpago estaba impresionada por la demencia y sed de sangre de Imperiex.

-Rivaliza con la de Myotismon-dijo Koragg.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Xana-Myotismon era Drácula y la sed de sangre de ese vampiro era insaciable-.

Koragg la miro-¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre el universo Crepúsculo?-.

Xana asintió-Un universo de vampiros medio afeminados y patéticos, el amo ni siquiera se molesto en invadirlo, simplemente envió a Myotismon para que los destruyera-.

-Lo que nadie sabe o muy pocos saben es que Imperiex también estuvo ahí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Myotismon ya tenía dominados a los vampiros de ese mundo, hasta los hombres lobo, cuando Imperiex apareció-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

Koragg se quedo en silencio, mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido cuando Imperiex había aparecido y suspiro.

-Esos vampiros no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de vivir, Myotismon los había doblegado, pero Imperiex los mataba de formas sumamente sanguinarias y deshonrosas-.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente?-.

-Cuando se trata de Imperiex es mejor no saberlo, es un guerrero que sirve lealmente al amo, pero no tiene honor y es sumamente sádico, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, animales, alienígenas, todo le da igual, solo los ve como presas y trofeos-.

-Es un cazador-.

-Uno sin código de honor-.

Imperiex se lanzo contra los rangers, quienes comenzaron a pelear contra él con valor, pero el maestro era terriblemente poderoso y atacaba con mucho salvajismo.

-¡Nunca habíamos enfrentado a algo como esto!-grito Shun.

-¡No teman, recuerden que somos un equipo, podemos con él!-grito Dan.

-¡Dan tiene razón, somos Power Rangers y es nuestro deber proteger al inocente, especialmente cuando hay que protegerlos de Imperiex!-declaro Miyoko.

Imperiex se rio y comenzó a aplaudir-Admirables sentimientos, pero totalmente inútiles contra mí-Imperiex alzo su mano y sus dedos se convirtieron en serpientes que atraparon a los rangers y los elevaron-¿les marea la altura? Entonces permítanme darles un remedio-Imperiex comenzó a chocarlos entre ellos, para luego soltarlos-¿les gusto? Porque aun tengo más-.

-Eso espero-dijo Dan levantándose-porque nosotros también-.

-Eso lo quiero ver-Imperiex se rio con burla y crueldad, para después lanzarles un nuevo rayo.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye este capítulo, lamentablemente, Imperiex es alguien sumamente poderoso y peligroso, el maestro oscuro más sádico que jamás existió, pero confío en que Dan lograra vencerlo, especialmente usando mi poder a su favor, los rangers podrán con esto, sé que si"_

_Un aplauso para Magna Defender, el gran guerrero que sacrifico su vida por tres universos, pero conforme avanza el capítulo nos acercamos a la batalla final con Drago:_

_Un aviso antes de los comentarios, Observador del Destino quiso que ustedes, el público, votaran por cual villano es mejor y más malvado, uno mío y uno de él, el que yo escogí fue al rey Drago y para ver el suyo, solo vean su perfil, sin nada más que decir, pasemos a los comentarios._

_Subí el capítulo hoy porque mañana no sé si tendría tiempo, espero lo entiendan, el siguiente estaría o el sábado o el domingo, para que lo tengan en cuenta._

**Bella: **_muy bien, como dirían por ahí ¿en qué momento dije que las mujeres no podían ser escritoras? Si me muestras ese fragmento de mi comentario me disculpare, pero hasta que me muestres pruebas, mejor quédate callada, porque las mujeres son grandes escritoras, tenemos a J.K. Rowling, la creadora de Harry Potter, una verdadera historia digna de leerse, hasta el gran Stephen King lo reconoció, pero la basura de Crepúsculo es otra cosa, el mismo King lo dijo y él es uno de los más grandes escritores de todos los tiempos, así que, por favor, no digas cosas que te dejen en ridículo y no te tengo miedo, vivo con 4 mujeres, mi madre, mis hermanas y mi sobrinita, sé respetar a las mujeres, pero tampoco me dejo que me insulten, si vas a comentar mi fic, que sea sin insultos, de lo contrario, mejor ya no comentes, porque a mí no me afecta, gracias a Dios, mis historias tienen muchos lectores que las apoyan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que haya quedado claro lo de las chicas piratas, pero te pido de la manera más atenta, que no te involucres en la discusión que tenemos Bella y yo, porque no quiero causarte conflictos con ella, eso es lo que menos quiero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_eso depende del público, cuando dejo a algún personaje presentar el capítulo, a veces dejo claro de que serie es y a veces, solo se lo dejo a la imaginación del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_solo recuerda que Drago es temido en todos los universos, además de su poder no tiene un límite y con el odio de Plasmius y la maldad de Dan oscuro se vuelve más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katie: **_de hecho ya tengo al escogido, quien fuera el responsable de la captura de Halakthy y Zordon, pronto verás de quien se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no me gusta mucho esa serie y menos Ben Tennyson, por eso lo elimine así de fácil y rápido, ya que para el torneo, tengo pensado algo mejor para ese engreído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_la verdad no, porque no tengo idea de que estás hablando, ni siquiera explicas que paso, primero cálmate y luego me cuentas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_me alegra que quedara claro lo de las chicas Z, respecto a tu petición, creo que puedo hacerlo en la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_aunque sería interesante enviarlo al universo GT, no creo que al público le guste ver ese universo desaparecer, especialmente porque Drago tiene que ganar por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_voy a pensarlo, pero necesito planear todo sobre el torneo, ya que ya sé quien quiero que gane. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues Imperiex tiene un plan muy sádico, ya que él piensa con la violencia, disfruta de causar daño y ese es su gran plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_muchas gracias por tu palabras, te deseo lo mismo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_muchas gracias, pero como le dije a AhSokaThano12, te pido no te involucres en el pleito de Bella y yo, lo que menos quiero es que arremeta contra alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_solo te pido tengas paciencia con el torneo, ya que los de One Piece serán los principales y por lo tanto los de DC quedaran un poco…menor en rango. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_recuerda que no quiero dejar a los organizadores como debiluchos, ya que ellos son la suprema representación del bien y el mal, en el fic, aclaro, en el FIC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el maestro es Imperiex, no Imperius amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_de hecho sí, tengo pensado un pequeño encuentro entre Drago y Axel, aunque esta batalla será más emocionante que otras, me imagino que sabes cuál será el resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Broly: **_esos alienígenas pueden ser fuertes, pero si no se ponen de acuerdo sus 3 voces no hacen nada, esa es la debilidad que tienen, respecto a esa batalla, no lo había pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sodam Yan Ion: **_es una pregunta interesante, ya que consideremos que Freezer tenía la habilidad de transformarse y su único temor era el legendario Súper Saiyajin, quizás los linternas verdes hubieran sostenido una batalla contra él, pero no vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_tampoco exageres, solo te dije que no puedo hacerte más poderoso que los organizadores ni que los personajes principales, ten en cuenta eso, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ser Oscuro: **_ya lo tengo resuelto, ya tengo pensado al enemigo que enfrentara a Drago y por lo menos, le dará una buena batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Observador del Destino: **_como quieras, tu villano es bueno, pero por lo que veo, no es 100% malvado, buen detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bella (porque aunque no lo creas, soy educado), AhSokaThano12, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf, Galen Marek, Zeus, JesusST, Dragon-knight Alan, Blade, Vegeta, SpawnOmega.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere… **_


	59. Megazord Supremo

"_¿Qué tal? Soy __**Bob Patiño **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo ¿la razón? Por mi encantadora la voz, la cual pueden escuchar en su imaginación, también para pedirle que si Bart Simpson les ha hecho la vida imposible como a mí, nos unamos para destazar a ese pequeño demonio…lo siento, me altere, por favor, disfruten el capítulo y piénsenlo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 59._

**Cap. 59 Megazord Supremo.**

La batalla contra Imperiex era devastadora, el maligno maestro atacaba con tal crueldad, que los rangers tenían muchos problemas para enfrentarlo, más de una vez habían terminado en el suelo gravemente heridos, mientras el maestro se reía.

-Es…muy poderoso…-dijo Spectra tratando de levantarse.

-Vamos chicos…todavía no estamos vencidos, podemos con él-dijo Dan, aunque también se veía en mal estado.

Imperiex se rio y comenzó a avanzar hacia los rangers de forma amenazadora-Destruyeron a los monstruos de la reina, a los comandantes, los 5 Psychos, a los generales Ardor y Morticon, al demonio Surtur y al conquistador Darkseid, incluso a mis camaradas maestros, Leviatán, Dexo, Myotismon, Megatron y Arbok, pero creo que finalmente encontraron su final-.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Dan se levanto-Claro que no, aun no estamos vencidos-.

-¿Crees que Magna Defender acudirá para salvarlos? Él ya está muerto, nunca más volverá a venir a auxiliarlos, están solos-.

-Te equivocas, puede que Magna Defender ya no esté en este mundo, pero su poder aun vive en mí ¡Modo Caballero!-Dan paso a su nuevo nivel de poder, para asombro de Imperiex.

-¿Crees que eso servirá para poder derrotarme? Que ingenuo eres-.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ya veremos que tan ciertas son tus palabras-.

-Gusano insolente-Imperiex convirtió su brazo en espada-veamos que tienes en esa nueva y patética forma-.

Dan desenvaino su espada y ambos contendientes se lanzaron contra el otro, iniciando una lucha un poco más nivelada, ya que Imperiex seguía siendo un maestro oscuro, por lo que su poder era demasiado grande para ser subestimado, aun en el modo caballero.

-¡Vamos Dan!-grito Mira-¡Yo sé que tú puedes vencerlo!-.

La batalla era reñida, Imperiex lanzo un rayo contra Dan, quien logro esquivarlo, dando un salto en el aire.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo su poder, mismo que Imperiex corto en dos con su brazo espada.

-Buen intento, pero te falta mucho para poder vencerme-.

-Por fortuna, yo tengo algo que tú no-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?-.

-Refuerzos-.

-¿Eh?-.

Los otros rangers se lanzaron al ataque, tomando por sorpresa a Imperiex, quien sin haberlos visto venir, recibió todos los ataques directamente.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Spectra, pero Imperiex se levanto de nuevo.

-No es suficiente para derrotarme-.

-¡Pegaso Galáctico!-Miyoko lanzo un ataque contra Imperiex, quien lo recibió directamente y rodo por los suelos.

-¡Magna Blaster: Fuego!-Dan le disparo, pero nuevamente, Imperiex resistió.

-Gusanos estúpidos, todos sus intentos por liquidarme me dan risa ¡Poder Rinzin!-Imperiex lanzo su letal ataque contra los rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo-patético ¿no creyeron que realmente tendrían alguna oportunidad para derrotarme?-.

-Nunca lo hemos dudado-dijo Dan levantándose-todavía te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa-.

-¿En serio?-Imperiex se rio-me dan risa sus intentos de intimidarme-.

-Dan, no quiero darle la razón, pero la tiene, no tenemos nada bajo la manga-dijo Marucho con pesar.

-Todavía tenemos una cosa por usar-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Fabia.

-El cañón milenario en modo supremo ¿recuerdan? El poder que tenía fue suficiente para derrotar a Arbok-.

-Pero Imperiex es más poderoso que Arbok-dijo Shun.

-Lo sé, pero creo que el modo caballero aumentara aun más el poder del cañón-.

-Olvidas algo, necesitamos las 8 armas para armarlo y sin Magna Defender…-Mira no supo como continuar.

-Sé que suena imposible, pero creo que podremos hacerlo, confiemos en el poder ranger-.

-Hablas como un verdadero líder-dijo Miyoko orgullosa-hay que intentarlo-.

Los rangers iniciaron la combinación de sus armas, logrando unir las de Dan, tanto su espada, como las heredadas de Magna Defender.

-¡Cañón Milenario Modo Supremo!-.

Imperiex se rio-Pobres estúpidos, no puedo creer que realmente tengan esperanza en esa patética arma-.

-Ya veremos quién tiene razón-desafió Dan, Imperiex se rio y lanzo un rayo-¡Fuego!-.

Los rangers dispararon y los poderes chocaron, provocando un gran estruendo, parecían muy nivelados, pero al final, el ataque del cañón fue lo bastante poderoso para devolverle el ataque a Imperiex, quien recibió ambos ataques, el suyo y el de los rangers.

-¿Qué?-grito cuando recibió ambos ataques directamente, rodo por el suelo y se levanto, pero varias descargas de energías cubrieron su cuerpo-¡No…no puede ser…!-los rangers soltaron sus armas, mientras recuperaban el aliento-¡Aun no han visto mi final!-grito Imperiex antes de explotar.

Después de eso, Mira, Fabia y Marucho cayeron al suelo sentados, pero no tenían tiempo para descansar.

-Esto aun no termina, solo comienza-dijo Shun.

Efectivamente, porque Imperiex regreso en su forma gigante-Idiotas, lo único que provocaron es que pase a mi forma gigante y ahora, el asesino más letal es 10 veces más letal-.

-Realmente es un engreído-dijo Dan.

-Pero esa reputación se la gano y de maneras que no se imaginan-dijo Miyoko preocupada.

-Por el momento hay una cosa que decir ¡Hora de los zords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

-¡Zords Combinados! ¡Megazord Milenario Modo Sagrado Activado!-.

-¡Pegaso Modalidad Guerrero!-.

-Shun, quiero que tomes el control de mi parte del Megazord-pidió Dan.

-Claro, puedes confiar en mí-.

-Yo se que si-Dan bajo del Megazord-es hora de una ayuda extra ¡Toro Zord!-el Toro Zord apareció-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate! ¡Toro Zord Defender Llameante!-.

Los 3 Megazords encararon a Imperiex, quien solo bufo-Idiotas ¡Los destruiré a todos!-Imperiex lanzo un rayo contra los 3 Megazords, dándoles directamente, el Megazord y el Pegaso lograron adelantarse y atacaron.

El Megazord desenvaino su espada, pero Imperiex convirtió su brazo en una y contraataco, para luego golpearlo, fue el turno del Pegaso, pero Imperiex dio un salto y lo pateo, el Toro Zord embistió a Imperiex, pero el malvado maestro lo sujeto por los cuernos y lo lanzo por los aires.

-Ok, el tipo sí que es rudo-dijo Dan adolorido.

-Basuras insignificantes, pensé que me darían más batalla que esos inútiles vampiros que mate en el pasado-el Megazord y el Pegaso lo rodearon, pero Imperiex estaba listo-¡Poder Rinzin!-Imperiex libero su energía y lanzo a los dos Megazords contra el suelo-gusanos patéticos-.

-¡Magna Hacha! ¡Toma esto!-Dan lanzo el golpe con su hacha, pero Imperiex lo detuvo con solo una mano-¿Qué?-.

-Ya es hora de que aprendan la lección idiotas, soy el asesino más eficiente de todos los universos, he matado a todos los que he querido matar, Dumblendore, Vilgax, Thanos, los vampiritos inútiles, todos ellos sucumbieron ante mí, incluso mate a fantasmas ¿en serio creen que unos insectos como ustedes podrán vencerme? No me hagan reír-.

El Toro Zord comenzaba a retroceder por la fuerza de Imperiex, cuando los otros dos Megazords colocaron sus manos en los hombros del Toro Zord.

-Solos no-dijo Shun.

-Pero todos juntos lo lograremos-dijo Miyoko.

Entre los 3 Megazords, consiguieron lanzar a Imperiex contra el suelo, pero se levanto y esta vez, estaba furioso.

-¡Ye me hartaron!-grito disparándoles un rayo-¡Los acabare, aunque sea lo último que haga…LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!-grito volviéndole a dispararle.

Los 3 Megazords se sacudieron con violencia, mientras Koragg y Xana observaban-Vaya, Imperiex ya está furioso-dijo Xana.

-No es conveniente hacer enojar a alguien como él, especialmente cuando lo único que disfruta es asesinar-dijo Koragg.

Los 3 Megazords cayeron al suelo pesadamente-¡Rayos, necesitamos ayuda!-grito Dan frustrado por el poder de Imperiex.

_-"Para eso estoy aquí"-_dijo Alfa por el comunicador.

-Alfa ¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Spectra.

**Templo…**

-Claro que sí, es una nueva combinación, en la cual podrán combinar a los 3 Megazords para formar uno solo de gran poder, si todo sale bien, el nuevo Megazord les ayudara a derrotar a Imperiex-.

_-"¿Cuál es el riesgo?"-_pregunto Fabia.

-Que aun no lo he probado, ni siquiera en una simulación-.

_-"Tendremos que arriesgarnos, puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de ganar"-_dijo Dan y sus amigos confirmaron.

-Muy bien, iniciando secuencia de combinación-.

**Angel Grove…**

Los 3 Megazords volvieron a levantarse, mientras Imperiex gruñía-Gusanos estúpidos, no aprenden que no todas las batallas las pueden ganar, de todos modos quería matarlos lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible-.

-Eso no sucederá ¡Iniciando Combinación!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los 3 Megazords iniciaron su nueva transformación, brillando intensamente, el Pegaso y el Toro Zord comenzaron a separarse y a unirse en el Megazord, conectándose en sus piernas, brazos, pecho, cinturas, etc.

La cabeza del Megazord obtuvo un nuevo casco, el cual parecía una corona egipcia, las cabezas del Pegaso y el Toro Zord se convirtieron en unas espadas gemelas, que se conectaron en la cintura, las alas se vieron reforzadas por una armadura plateada, al igual que todo su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se volvían de color celeste brillante, al mismo tiempo que el dragón rugía ferozmente.

-¡Megazord Supremo Activado!-el nuevo Megazord era imponente y se veía veloz y poderoso, el propio Imperiex quedo asombrado.

-Su robot súper armado no representa amenaza, serán destruidos-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan.

-Debo decirlo, esto es genial-dijo Mira mirando al nuevo Megazord-Alfa realmente es un genio-.

Imperiex lanzo un rayo contra el Megazord, quien emprendió el vuelo, para luego lanzarse contra Imperiex y comenzar a golpearlo a gran velocidad, el maestro oscuro no podía defenderse de los ataques tan rápidos y feroces del Megazord, quien le dio un golpe que lo lanzo por los aires, el Megazord también emprendió el vuelo y dando un giro en el aire lo pateo, Imperiex cayó al suelo pesadamente, incluso le costó levantarse, mientras el Megazord se elevaba más.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord desenvaino sus dos espadas y comenzó a descender en picada, mientras Imperiex terminaba por levantarse.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Megazord Supremo: Ataque Final!-.

El Megazord lanzo varios ataques con sus espadas, todos dándole directamente a Imperiex, para después darle un último golpe con ambas espadas, lanzándolo por los aires, el maestro rodo por el suelo, mientras el Megazord descendía.

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Fabia.

-Eso parece-respondió Spectra.

Imperiex comenzó a levantarse, mientras su poder comenzaba a disminuir y su cuerpo liberaba pequeñas descargas de energía, al mismo tiempo que decía…

-¡Esto…no…puede ser…! ¡Yo soy…invencible…yo soy imparable…! ¡YO SOY IMPERIEX!-grito Imperiex antes de explotar por completo, una explosión tan poderosa, que hizo que el Megazord retrocedía con ferocidad.

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Dan-¡Imperiex se fue!-.

-El más sádico asesino de todos finalmente ha sido destruido, por fin todas sus víctimas podrán descansar en paz-dijo Miyoko.

El Megazord bajo sus armas en señal de triunfo, mientras los dos maestros que habían presenciado todo se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Imperiex… ¿destruido? Pero si él era el asesino más letal de todos-.

Koragg solo miro al Megazord-Dan Kuso, finalmente está listo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-El momento de nuestra batalla final se acerca, así como también el retorno del amo, el rey de las tinieblas pronto regresara-.

Xana sonrió-Cierto, creo que es hora de iniciar mi otra venganza, contra los miserables que intentaron matarme en el pasado-.

**Palacio…**

Yubel escuchaba a Xana atentamente-Esos mocosos fueron los responsables de mi derrota en el pasado, aun tengo deseos de vengarme, le pido, mi reina, que me permita cumplir mi venganza-.

Yubel parpadeo-Tu venganza no significa nada para mí, después de todo, tu derrota fue causada por tu propia idiotez, haber poseído al casi gemelo de Ben Tennyson no fue la mejor opción-.

-Lo sé, fue una elección estúpida de mi parte-.

-Pero admito que al final, de no ser por sus deseos egoístas, el amo no habría atrapado a Halakthy y Zordon-.

-Entonces ¿puedo continuar con mi venganza?-.

-Hazlo como desees, siempre y cuando no olvides que ese universo, así como todos los que existen, le pertenecen al amo-.

-Nunca, mi reina-dijo Xana sonriendo con maldad-queridos amigos, pronto nos veremos de nuevo-.

**Continuara…**

"_Bien, el capítulo ha terminado, el típico cliché, el asesino es vencido, creo que al público le gusta que el bien siempre venza al mal, pero hagamos de lado ese tema por el momento, dígname ¿con la ayuda de cuantos podré contar para lograr mi máxima meta? La brutal muerte de Bart Simpson"_

_Un aplauso para Bob Patiño, pobre, debería buscar otra cosa que hacer que matar a un niño que lo ha vencido varias veces en sus intentos homicidas:_

**AhSokaThano12: **_me alegra que todo esté bien, lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katie: **_eso le queda más a Xana, ya que Imperiex es un asesino psicótico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_efectivamente, me encanta el primer encuentro entre Cell y Piccolo, respecto a lo otro, tienes razón, no podemos mostrar a nuestros personajes como seres perfectos, eso aburre demasiado, Meyer describe a esos vampiros como seres perfectos, eso aburre demasiado, nadie es perfecto, el gran King es un gran conocedor de la literatura y si él dice que Crepúsculo no es buena, es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Bella: **_como tú quieras, que triste que sigas pensando que tengo pensamientos machistas, cuando en ningún momento he dicho algo como eso, es muy triste que tengas tanto fanatismo con esos vampiros y que no comprendas bien lo que hago y no me creo un gran escritor, por eso le di las gracias a Dios, porque sé que si bien me puede ir bien hoy, mañana tal vez no, te voy a pedir que no involucres a Blade ni a AhSokaThano12, quien es una chica, por cierto, en el pleito que tenemos tú y yo, también les pedía a ellos que no se involucren, porque este asunto lo debemos arreglar nosotros (suspiro) mi profesor me ha hablado de gente como tú, que solo oye lo que más le conviene y quieren causar conflictos, lástima que tú creas que soy un machista, cuando ninguna otra chica me ha dicho que las he ofendido, de hecho, si te fijas, he ofendido un poco a los hombres durante la batalla con Dexo, porque yo vivo con las siguientes frases:_

"_A toda situación, por más mala que sea, siempre debes ponerles humor"_

"_No hay nada más divertido que reírse de uno mismo"_

_Interpreta esto como quieras, me da igual, yo tengo la conciencia tranquila, no he faltado al respeto a nadie y si lo hice, lo lamento, ya que veneras a unos seres que se creen perfectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_nadie me había pedido que mostrara una lista, pero si se ponen de acuerdo se las dejo en el siguiente capítulo, solo que no podría contestar los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_claro que odio esa serie, pero puse eso principalmente por la actitud que está tomando "Bella", quien se está tomando mal todo lo que digo, gracias por votar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_han conseguido vencer al terrible Imperiex, pero el verdadero terror esta cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_interesante cuestión, ya que Imperiex es un ser hambriento de sangre, quizás tras una devastadora batalla lo lograría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_tal vez, pero tampoco llegues tan al extremo, respecto al villano, escoge a tu favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_se está preparando para su ataque final, el cual llegara muy pronto, ya solo 3 capítulos más y veremos el maligno plan de Drago en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_gracias por escoger a Drago y solo te pido ya no le digas nada, porque esa chica esta fanatizada con esa basura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sodam Yat Ion: **_yo también le creo, ya que si alguien sabe de literatura y novelas es él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_muchas gracias por votar y por tu preferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Plaguies: **_eso es lo que quiero demostrar en el fic, que sin importar que tan poderosos sean, no son invencibles, pronto verás lo que planea Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues Imperiex ya fue vencido, pero la oscuridad está incrementando y pronto Drago actuara, gracias por tu votación y preferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_entiendo, yo entiendo, respecto a tu fic, ya lo leí, pero la haces demasiado rápida, debes bajarle un poco a la velocidad con la que transcurre la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_claro que algo malo iba a pasar si Imperiex no era derrotado, no por nada es el asesino más sádico del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_nunca me dijiste eso último, además de que no se va a poder, ya que ya tengo como va a terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AhSokaThano12, Katie, Mary, Bella (tengo educación), Mikki Alexandersson, Ann Mora, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Blade, SpawnOmega, Galen Marek, Ocnarf, Sodam Yat Ion, MasterVile, Darth Plaguies, JesusST, Jack Hell, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Convencion de comics

"_Hola, soy __**Tony Stark, **__mejor conocido como Iron Man, esta vez se me permitió a mí presentar el capítulo, debo decir que hasta ahora, esos chicos han hecho un buen trabajo, pero se viene una aventura que será intensa y…un poco extraña, no les diré más, solo disfruten del capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 60._

**Cap. 60 Convención de comics.**

**Templo…**

La alarma interdimensional comenzó a sonar, los rangers sabían que eso solo significa otro viaje a otro universo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Spectra.

-Los sistemas detectaron que las fuerzas oscuras se dirigen a otro universo, principalmente, a la ciudad de Francia-explico Miyoko-no estamos seguros de que buscan, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos, por lo que iremos de inmediato-.

-Entendido-.

-Pero ¿Dónde iremos exactamente?-pregunto Shun.

Miyoko miro a Alfa y este asintió, comenzando a teclear-Irán a este edificio, donde se llevara a cabo una convención y habrá mucha gente que podría estar en peligro-.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Dan y rápidamente, se pusieron en marcha, mientras Miyoko se quedaba atrás.

-Maestra Miyoko, usted sabe quién va a estar ahí también ¿verdad?-pregunto Alfa.

-Lo sé-.

Alfa asintió y comenzó a tocar sus manos con nerviosismo-¿Qué piensa hacer?-.

Miyoko apretó los puños-Darle lo que se merece, ese traidor pagara caro por todo lo que hizo-.

-Solo recuerde que no debe dejar que la rabia la domine, puede ser peligroso-dijo Alfa.

-Descuida, eso lo tengo claro-dijo Miyoko sonriendo y retirándose.

Alfa suspiro-Solo espero que no cometa alguna tontería-.

En ese momento, Salem apareció-¿De qué hablas, Alfa? Miyoko es un miembro del consejo ranger, podrá con esto-.

-Recuerda que se va a reencontrar con el responsable de la captura de Halakthy y Zordon, si de algo estoy seguro es que estará furiosa cuando lo vea-.

-Seguramente se pondrá más que furiosa-dijo Salem estremeciéndose-y lo peor es que es una mujer-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Que cuando las mujeres se enojan, son más peligrosas que un maestro oscuro-dijo volviéndose a estremecer.

-Creo que estas exagerando-.

Salem suspiro-Pobre e inocente Alfa, es mejor que nunca veas a una mujer furiosa, te podrías arrepentir-.

**Mientras…**

Drago se encontraba en un lugar sagrado, donde habitaban seres conocidos como Supremos Kaiosamas, en esos momentos, estaba peleando con la suprema Kaiosama del oeste, quien estaba siendo apaleada por Drago.

-Por lo que veo no tienes nada de supremo, ni siquiera puedes defenderte-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

La supremo Kaiosama se levanto y se lanzo contra Drago-¡Vas a arrepentirte de venir a esta tierra sagrada monstruo!-grito disparándole un rayo, mismo que Drago recibió directamente, pero salió ileso-¿Qué?-.

-Mi turno ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!-Drago golpeo a la Kaiosama con su relámpago, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de desaparecer por el ataque-patético-.

-¡Monstruo!-grito el supremo Kaiosama del norte, quien se lanzo contra Drago levantando su espada y lanzando un golpe con ella, pero su espada se rompió apenas toco el cuerpo de Drago.

-¿Qué intentaste con eso anciano estúpido?-.

El Kaiosama del norte retrocedió-Eres un maldito monstruo-.

-Gracias, es el mayor halago que me han hecho-.

-Puede que nosotros fallemos, pero los Power Rangers no fallaran-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Ráfaga Oscura!-Drago lanzo un ataque de su ráfaga cortante, con la que corto en dos al Kaiosama-los humanos los creían inmortales, que gran error-un gran rayo golpeo a Drago, quien cayó al suelo, pero se levanto, el atacante había sido el supremo Kaiosama del sur.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho monstruo!-.

Drago sonrió-Finalmente, un digno oponente-dijo emocionado.

**Francia…**

En un edificio redondo se iba a llevar a cabo un gran evento, se trata de una convención de comics, animes, mangas, etc. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, algunos iban disfrazados, otros iban con ropas normales, había de todo tipo de personajes, de DC, Marvel, Anime y muchos más.

Pero los más importantes eran un grupo de 8 chicos que estaban haciendo fila para poder entrar a la gran convención, aunque dos de ellos iban vestidos de Batman y Wolverine respectivamente.

Uno de los chicos era un muchacho fornido, de cabello castaño, chaqueta verde y pantalones vaqueros azules, su mirada era algo serie y un poco intimidante, respondiendo al nombre de Ulrich Stern.

La segunda era una chica japonesa de cabello negro y un poco largo, llegándole a los hombros, llevaba una blusa y pantalones vaqueros negros, de nombre Yumi Ishiyama.

Quien iba vestido de Batman era un chico de cabello castaño, corto y revuelto, parecía ser el más pequeño en estatura, tenía una mirada pícara y divertida, mientras saltaba emocionado, su nombre era Kenneth Mcnair.

Una segunda chica iba en el grupo, su cabello era rosa y corto, vestía un abrigo gris y se veía que era muy dulce, su nombre era Aelita Hopper.

El chico vestido de Wolverine era rubio, de cabello en punta, con un tinte morado en el centro, al igual que Kenneth, saltaba emocionado, esperando su turno para ingresar, se llamaba Odd Dellarobia.

El siguiente chico también era rubio, pero él usaba gafas, tenía una expresión seria y parecía el típico (Nota: perdón si la palabra ofende, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra) nerd, su nombre Jeremy Belpois.

La tercera chica era alta, delgada, largo pelo negro liso, ojos dorados, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero blanca, camiseta de tirantes negra, vaqueros negros, bailarinas blancas, guantes sin dedos negros, llamada Sakura Ishiyama, prima de Yumi.

El último chico era de piel morena, ojos azules, pelo negro con detalles azulinos, delgado, respondiendo al nombre de Isis Lurian, primo de Odd.

-¡Esto es muy emocionante, he esperado meses para poder venir a esta convención!-gritaba Kenneth-se me hace larga la espera-.

-Siento que llevamos aquí años-dijo Odd en iguales condiciones.

-No le veo la diversión a esto-dijo Jeremy-solo son personas disfrazándose de personajes ficticios-.

-¡Es más que eso!-grito Kenneth-podremos conocer a grandes celebridades y a creadores de Anime, espero poder encontrar la figura de Batman que he estado buscando-.

-Sí, Batman es genial, pero nada le gana a Wolverine-dijo Odd.

-¡Batman si!-.

-¡Claro que no, Wolverine es mejor!-.

-¡Batman!-.

-¡Wolverine!-.

Y ambos amigos comenzaron a pelear, mientras sus amigos solo negaban con la cabeza, tras casi una hora de espera, finalmente pudieron ingresar, sin darse cuenta de que, ocultos en un callejón, dos figuras siniestras observaban todo.

-Vaya, vaya, no han cambiado en nada-dijo Xana furiosa-pero eso me agrada, ya que hará más fácil mi venganza-.

-No creo querer intervenir en esto-dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, alto, chaqueta café, playera y pantalones vaqueros negros.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, William-dijo Xana-recuerda que estuviste bajo mi control por mucho tiempo, conozco tus más profundos deseos-.

-Eso lo sé-.

Xana sonrió-Oh, no te preocupes, dejare que te quedes con Yumi, yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Aelita y Jeremy, haré que paguen por haber intentado matarme, tú me ayudaras y luego tendrás tu recompensa-.

-Estoy ansioso por ella-dijo William sonriendo.

-En cuanto ustedes-Xana volteo a ver a Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise-traten de no arruinarlo como siempre ¿entendido?-.

-Puede confiar en nosotros, maestra Xana-dijo Zurgane.

Xana miro a Elgar, quien iba vestido como un ninja de la serie Naruto-¿Por qué algo me dice que no puedo hacerlo?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?-pregunto Mora.

-Es que me gusta la serie Naruto y siempre he querido venir a una de estas convenciones-.

-Recuerda que estamos en una misión, no lo arruines-le advirtió Heloise.

William miro a Xana confundido y la maestra comenzó a titubear-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, solo hagan lo que les ordeno-.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los rangers milenarios aparecieron e ingresaron a la convención-Recuerden, manténganse alerta, no sabemos que sea lo que busquen las fuerzas oscuras en este lugar-dijo Miyoko.

-Entendido-los rangers se dividieron en 3 equipos, Dan, Mira y Marucho eran uno, Shun y Fabia el otro, y finalmente, Spectra y Miyoko el último.

Muchos miraban la máscara de Spectra con admiración-Buena máscara amigo-dijo uno disfrazado de Guasón.

-Esto es algo…perturbador ¿no cree maestra Miyoko?-pregunto Spectra, pero Miyoko no respondió-¿maestra?-Spectra volteo en encontró a la ranger plateada observando atentamente un torneo de cartas de Yugioh.

-Esa no fue la jugada más inteligente-dijo Miyoko al ver el movimiento erróneo de un chico-la magia vence a la magia-.

-Si se cree tan buena señora, la reto a un duelo-desafió el otro chico.

-Y yo acepto-Miyoko se sentó y ambos comenzaron el duelo.

-De acuerdo, eso fue demasiado raro-dijo Spectra impresionado por el cambio de actitud de Miyoko.

Shun y Fabia caminaban entre la multitud viendo todo lo que vendían, a Fabia le llamo la atención unas historietas que vendían, las cuales eran de Power Rangers, la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores.

-Creo que en este universo, todos nosotros no somos más que héroes de historietas-dijo Shun.

-Vaya que tienes razón-dijo Fabia mirando las portadas y tomando una de Power Rangers, comenzó a hojearla.

-Si la hojeas, la pagas-dijo el dependiente.

-¿Qué?-.

Dan, Mira y Marucho también caminaban buscando cualquier indicio de las fuerzas oscuras, siempre con algunas palabras de Dan.

-¿Alguien sabe que estamos buscando exactamente?-.

-Bueno, conociendo a las fuerzas oscuras podemos esperar un ataque en cualquier momento-dijo Marucho-solo tenemos que…-Marucho se vio interrumpido por un grito de Dan.

-¡No puede ser, una figura de acción de Thor el poderoso con un martillo que brilla como si disparara relámpagos, la he estado buscando por todos lados, es la última que necesito para completar mi colección de los Vengadores!-grito con un brillo en los ojos.

-Me pregunto si recuerda que ya conocimos a los Vengadores reales-dijo Marucho sonriendo divertido.

-Yo lo encuentro tierno-dijo Mira sonriendo.

El otro grupo pasaba por algo parecido, solo que eran Kenneth y Odd los que peleaban por conseguir algún recuerdo valioso de ese lugar.

-Que poco control-dijo Ulrich seriamente.

-Mi primo siempre ha sido así-dijo Isis-pero admito que es divertido venir aquí, veré si me pueden firmar mi revista de los X Men número 32-.

-Firma de autógrafos, es algo muy…-Yumi se vio interrumpida por su prima Sakura.

-¡Yumi, ya viste quien está ahí!-.

Yumi volteo y cuando vio a quien señalaba su prima, no pudo evitar gritar-¡Oh por Dios, es Stephen King, el más grande autor de terror de todos los tiempos!-Yumi y Sakura corrieron lo más rápido posible para ser las primeras en la fila, en su carrera, arrastraron a Kenneth y Odd con ellos.

Para su buena suerte, fueron las primeras en la fila-¡Señor King, somos unas grandes admiradoras de su trabajo!-grito Sakura.

-¿Podría decirnos en que historia macabra está trabajando ahora?-pregunto Yumi con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ah, no pienso escribir de terror por ahora-dijo Stephen King encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ay…que lástima-dijeron Yumi y Sakura un poco decepcionadas.

-Estoy trabajando en la biografía de Benjamín Franklin, es un hombre fascinante, descubrió la electricidad y solía torturar a pequeños duendecillos y niños encadenándolos sobre una pared mohosa, mientras los golpeaba con un látigo de punta de clavos, al mismo tiempo que con la magia negra abrió las puertas del INFIERNO-declaro Stephen King, diciendo esto con un tono de voz sumamente tenebroso.

Kenneth y Odd se quedaron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, su piel se puso muy pálida, mientras Yumi y Sakura sonreía emocionadas.

-¡Por favor firme nuestros libros del Resplandor!-gritaron al unísono.

-Con todo gusto-dijo Stephen King sonriéndoles y firmando.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron, y el primero susurro-Disimula y muévete lentamente-.

-Con todo gusto-.

La convención parecía ir muy bien hasta ahora, el escenario estaba listo y el primer invitado haría su aparición en cualquier momento, cuando las luces de pronto se apagaron, Shun y Fabia, al ser los más cercanos al escenario, fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-Creo que ya sabemos que va a pasar-dijo Shun.

-Hay que llamar a los otros-dijo Fabia.

-Espera, primero debemos estar seguros de que va a ocurrir, puede que sea parte del espectáculo-.

Una figura encapuchada apareció en el escenario-Saludos aficionados de los comics, mangas y animes, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, porque será su última función-la encapuchada se reveló, se trataba de Xana, quien alzo su báculo y creo unos espectros que se movieron por todos lados, la gente comenzó a gritar y a tratar de salir, pero las salidas se vieron bloqueadas por los otros generales.

-Nadie irá a ningún sitio-dijo Elgar haciendo movimientos de ninja.

Xana se rio-Lamento mucho interrumpir su convención, solo tomara un momento, mientras llevo a cabo mi venganza contra unos mocosos que se atrevieron a matarme en el pasado y que están en este lugar, espero no me hayan olvidado…guerreros lyoko, porque yo a ustedes no-dijo Xana, mostrando el símbolo de su báculo.

Cuando Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd y Jeremy vieron el símbolo, se quedaron asombrados-¿Xana?-.

-Que gusto que no me hayan olvidado, así como espero tampoco hayan olvidado a mi leal sirviente, William-el aludido apareció, vestido con un traje negro, en su pecho llevaba el símbolo de Xana, mientras cargaba su espada gigante.

Al verlo, Shun y Fabia tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, ellos habían oído sobre ese chico y verlo de nuevo significaba problemas.

-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto con cinismo.

Discretamente, Shun acerco su comunicador a su muñeca-Chicos, encontramos a Xana, está en el escenario, dense prisa, porque hay alguien más, alguien que usted debe ver, maestra-.

-Vamos para allá, Shun-dijo Dan y mirando a sus amigos, se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Miyoko también confirmo que llegaría en cuanto pudiera, teniendo que interrumpir el duelo, en el cual, ella conservaba sus 4000 puntos de vida, mientras al chico ya solo le quedaban 500.

-Disculpa, en seguida regreso-dijo Miyoko levantándose y dirigiéndose al escenario, el chico trato de ver las cartas de Miyoko, pero-y no veas mis cartas pequeño tramposo-dijo intimidantemente y el chico dejo las cartas-andando Spectra-.

-Si maestra-.

Los 3 grupos de rangers se dirigieron hacia el escenario, preguntándose que querría Xana en ese lugar, pero poco se podían imaginar que el mayor enemigo de los universos, estaban conquistados a grandes deidades.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto concluye el capítulo, vaya, realmente es extraño, me pregunto que se sentirá caminar por un lugar donde hay historietas de tu vida, sería muy raro, pero ese no es el punto, realmente las cosas se están poniendo mal, especialmente por la cantidad de personas que podrían salir heridas, esperemos que todo esté bien"_

_Un aplauso para el acorazado invencible Iron Man, y antes de pasar a los comentarios, un aviso:_

_Me han estado pidiendo una lista de los OC que quedaron en el torneo, si todos están de acuerdo en que la muestre, la dejare en el siguiente capítulo, pero no contestare los comentarios, al menos, por ese capítulo, si están de acuerdo con esos términos, díganme._

_Y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Mary: **_me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_me va muy bien, gracias y espero que a ti también, me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no tienes ni idea, agradece no toparte con él en un callejón oscuro y solitario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso ya me lo imaginaba, la aventura está comenzando en una gran convención y pronto se aclararan algunos puntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_así empecé yo, lo que te puedo sugerir es que evites que toda la historia se desarrolle con los diálogos, debes describir los lugares, los personajes más detalladamente, etc. También debes evitar lo del primer capítulo, en el que los padres de Dan se fueron así de rápido y no se explico que pasaba, esas son las cosas que digo que son demasiado rápidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_no lo creas, porque los maestros oscuros que quedan son sumamente terribles, respecto a los soberanos, están esperando la orden de Drago, ya que el rey de las tinieblas ya tiene preparado su plan maestro, solo está meditando algunas cosas, mientras viaja entre dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muchas gracias y creo que ya no hay que preocuparse por Bella, porque ella decidió ya no comentar mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galem Marek: **_tuve un bloqueo en ese momento y no supe a donde enviarlo, pero ya se me desbloqueo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_exactamente, pero no negaras que ataco con mucha furia asesina, digna de ese terrible asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_me base un poco en el príncipe de las tinieblas para la creación de Drago, ya que, después de todo, el diablo es la criatura más malévola que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_pues si todos se ponen de acuerdo la pondré en el siguiente capítulo, respecto a tu pregunta, Drago vendría siendo el equivalente al Dragón de 1 estrella, Li Sheng Long, por lo que es más fuerte que Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sodam Yat Ion: **_tuve un bloqueo en ese momento y no supe a donde enviarlo, pero ya se me desbloqueo, respecto a Leviatán, conocería al Kraken. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_vaya, pues creo que todos esperan algo como eso…tendré que pensarlo muy profundamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_veamos, en otros tiempos habría dicho que Freezer, pero tras su derrota tan patética manos de Trunks del futuro, me inclino por Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mary, AhSokaThano12, junto mis cordiales saludos a Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Jack Hell, JesusST, Ocnarf, Galem Marek, Blade, SpawnOmega, MasterVile, Sodam Yat Ion, Mace Windu, Lobo.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. El traidor mas grande

"_Hola, __**Soy la Comadreja**__ y esta vez se me ha concedido el honor de presentar este capítulo, lo considero un verdadero honor, especialmente porque puedo aprovechar este momento para transmitir un poco de cultura, se que les gusta leer fics, pero también hay cientos de cosas que pueden leer y disfrutar, los libros de aritmética, química y física cuántica son temas muy interesantes, así que les propongo leer esos libros y…"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 61._

**Cap. 61 El traidor más grande.**

Al ver el símbolo del báculo, los guerreros lyoko rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quién era, pero no podían creerlo, especialmente Aelita, quien estaba temblando llena de miedo, algo que hizo reír a Xana.

-¿Qué sucede Aelita? ¿No te da gusto verme? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, eso me hace sentir un poco mal-.

-¿Cómo…como es…posible…que sigas…viva? Si a eso se le puede decir-dijo Aelita.

-Se supone que Einstein te elimino con su antivirus-dijo Odd.

Xana se rio-Casi lo hizo…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El antivirus de Jeremy debió haber acabado conmigo, de eso no hay duda, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que en esos momentos, alguien me estaba cuidando, alguien que vio potencial en mí.

El humo negro que solía ser Xana apareció en una dimensión oscura, donde dos ojos rojos brillaban intensamente, mientras era levantada en una garra gigante, finalmente, el virus Xana tuvo frente a ella a su salvador, un enorme dragón oscuro y de malignos ojos rojos.

-Obedece mis órdenes y yo te daré los medios para vengarte de quienes buscaron tu destrucción, ya que si no aceptas…bueno, dejare que ese antivirus te destruya por completo-.

No fue necesario escucharlo dos veces, Xana asintió-Si, acepto sus condiciones-.

-Xana…ahora trabajas para mí-dijo Drago envolviendo a Xana en su garra, misma que comenzó a brillar, cuando termino, Xana apareció con su forma de general.

-¿Soy…humana?-exclamo con asco, pero Drago se rio.

-Eres más que eso, ahora tienes más poder del que nunca soñaste-.

-Pero ¿Por qué me dio forma de humana?-.

Drago se rio-La victoria es más deliciosa cuando se saborea con ironía-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Xana se rio-Debo decir que el amo tiene razón, la victoria será deliciosa con ironía, especialmente porque voy a acabarlos con mis propias manos-.

Shun y Fabia escucharon todo-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Fabia, ya que los otros todavía se abrían paso entre la cantidad de personas.

-Tendremos que actuar antes de que sea tarde-dijo Shun seriamente.

**Tierra sagrada…**

El supremo Kaiosama del sur peleaba valientemente contra Drago, quien finalmente estaba divirtiéndose un poco, pero…

-Realmente eres más poderoso que el resto de la basura con la que me he topado, pero sigues siendo un insecto en comparación conmigo-dijo con maldad.

-¿Qué?-el supremo Kaiosama del sur lanzo un rayo contra la cara de Drago, quien retrocedió un poco, el Kaiosama se lanzo contra el rey en busca de darle un golpe, pero Drago fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque, para después darle un golpe en la nuca con su cola, el Kaiosama cayó pesadamente en el suelo, golpeándose la cara.

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su ataque de llamarada contra el Kaiosama, sus ropas se quemaron y su cuerpo tenía algunas quemaduras graves, pero seguía dispuesto a luchar.

-Aun…no estoy…vencido…-.

-Eso veo, eres demasiado valioso para ser destruido-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

Drago se rio y disparo dos rayos de sus ojos, el Kaiosama logro esquivarlos y se elevo en el aire, pero Drago esperaba eso y se coloco detrás de él.

-¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-Drago uso sus fantasmas para inmovilizar al Kaiosama-me refiero a esto-Drago acerco sus dos manos y atrapo al Kaiosama en una bola de fuego oscuro, el Kaiosama grito de dolor y perdió el conocimiento-no pienso matarte y dejar que tu poder se desperdicie, en lugar de eso, te daré el honor de aumentar mi poder-Drago acerco al Kaiosama hacia su rostro y abrió sus fauces, lo siguiente que paso, fue que el Kaiosama del sur había sido devorado y el poder de Drago aumento-vaya, cualquiera diría que al ser un supremo Kaiosama su carne sería veneno para mí, pero creo que tu fuerza es mayor que tu bondad-Drago libero su nuevo poder-excelente, ahora solo quedan dos Kaiosamas más, después volveré al reino de las tinieblas, el momento de poner en marcha mi plan está cerca-.

**Francia…**

Xana ya estaba preparada para lanzar su ataque-Ahora bien ¿con quién debo empezar a vengarme?-.

-¡Con nadie!-grito Shun, mientras él y Fabia saltaban transformados desde detrás del público y subían al escenario.

-¿Ustedes?-exclamo Xana.

Al ver a dos Power Rangers, el público comenzó a tranquilizarse, creyendo que todo era parte del espectáculo.

-¡Son Power Rangers! ¡Genial!-grito uno.

Únicamente, los guerreros lyoko sabían que algo no estaba bien, especialmente con la aparición de Xana.

-Diría que nos da gusto verte de nuevo, pero mentiría, William-dijo Fabia con voz de furia, el aludido gruño con los dientes.

-No importa, yo puedo con dos insectos rangers-dijo Xana.

-¿Pero puedes con 7?-pregunto Mira, mientras todos los rangers aparecían.

Miyoko avanzo hacia el frente-William, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para verte de nuevo, asqueroso traidor-mirando hacia el público-hola Kenneth-.

-Hola señora Miyoko-.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú los conoces?-pregunto Isis.

-Claro, la señora Miyoko es un miembro del consejo ranger, uno de los miembros más importantes de los Power Rangers-.

-Muy bien, estas comenzando a asustarme, amigo-dijo Odd.

-No es difícil de explicar-dijo Miyoko-Kenneth es nuestro contacto aquí, junto con Aelita-la aludida asintió-para mantenerte vigilado a ti, William-.

Yumi dio un paso al frente-Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están interesados en William? Él es un chico normal, algo tonto, pero normal-.

-De normal no tiene nada-dijo Miyoko molesta-¿no es así, William?-.

El aludido apretó los puños y miro a los rangers con odio-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa, si me hubieran aceptado como Power Ranger nada de esto habría pasado-.

-No era tu destino ser un Power Ranger-replico Miyoko.

-¿Alguien quiere decirnos que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Odd alterado.

Shun suspiro-Supongo que ya que conocen a Xana y a ese gusano deberán saberlo…-.

-FLASHBACK-

William llego un día al templo ranger, quería ser un Power Ranger y se presento ante el consejo ranger, demostró tener habilidades, pero luego, la reina Halakthy y Zordon, vieron que las intenciones de William no eran las adecuadas para ser un ranger y se rehusaron.

Furioso, William abandono el templo y busco otro modo de tener poder, Drago, el rey de las tinieblas, se lo ofreció, pero a cambio, le pidió que lo ayudara a capturar a nuestros mentores.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Por culpa de William, la reina y Zordon fueron capturados, por tu egoísmo, el reino de las tinieblas obtuvo una gran ventaja sobre todos los universos-dijo Shun.

William iba a responder, pero Xana se adelanto-Ya me harte de esta palabrería, yo vine a cumplir con mi venganza, háganse a un lado o sentirán mi ira-.

-Creo que no nos conoces lo suficiente-dijo Dan-sino sabrías que no íbamos a permitirte eso-.

-Ciertamente, pero tengo cuentas pendientes con cierta pelirrosa-Xana se convirtió en humo y se lanzo sobre Aelita, capturándola y saliendo del lugar, seguida por William.

-¡Aelita!-gritaron Odd y Jeremy.

-¡Vamos!-grito Dan y sus amigos asintieron, Miyoko también iba a seguirlos, pero Ulrich y los otros se interpusieron.

-¿Qué hacen? Muévanse, tengo que ayudarlos-.

-Escuche, no entendemos bien que pasa, pero ya hemos liado con Xana antes, podemos ayudarlos-dijo Yumi.

-Esta vez es diferente, guerreros lyoko-.

-Nosotros podemos…espera ¿Cómo sabe…?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Somos Power Rangers, tenemos que investigar a todos nuestros posibles aliados que hay en todos los universos, y aunque reconozco que ustedes son buenos, esto va más allá de lo que ustedes combatieron-.

-Podemos hacerlo-dijo Odd.

-Y nosotros podemos ayudar-dijo Isis.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Sakura.

Miyoko se quedo pensando un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien, comprendo sus sentimientos, yo estaría igual, les daré algo para que puedan pelear-.

-Que buen espectáculo-dijo uno de los asistentes a la convención.

-Espero que los otros vuelvan pronto para ver que pasa-dijo otro.

Mientras Miyoko estaba trabajando en los poderes de los chicos, los rangers peleaban contra Xana, quien había convocado a los zombis para ayudar a William en la batalla.

-Creo que esos guerreros van a vencerte esta vez, querida Xana-dijo Aelita con odio.

-Siempre tan encantadora-Xana miro a la batalla, pero noto que faltaban algunas de sus fuerzas-¿Dónde están esos idiotas?-.

Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise estaban dentro del edificio, viendo cada comic que hallaban, especialmente de los Power Rangers, los Vengadores y la Liga de la Justicia.

-Quedamos como idiotas en estos comics-dice Elgar tras leer una historieta de los Power Rangers.

-Tú no necesitas ayuda para eso-dijo Zurgane, mientras leía una novela de "Crepúsculo"-¿Qué clase de idiota escribiría este tipo de tonterías?-.

-Creo que era a ella a quien el amo debió eliminar-dijo Mora.

-Oigan, esto es interesante, Spawn el diabólico, suena a un ser cruel y…ah, olvídenlo, es un héroe, un héroe diabólico, vaya, eso es raro-dijo Heloise.

Xana golpeo su cabeza con su mano después de ver donde estaban los otros generales-Ese cuarteto de idiotas-.

-Vaya que sabes escoger a tus siervos, Xana-.

-Mejor quédate calla, mocosa insolente-Xana se acerco a Aelita-tengo en mente un final más divertido para ti, tu padre pago el precio por salvarte, pero tú, vas a conocer el final de tu miserable existencia-.

-¡No lo creo!-gritaron Mira y Fabia, apareciendo y atacando a Xana, quien las esquivo y se preparo para enfrentarlas.

-Qué lindo, no tengo problemas con esto, después de todo, también tengo cuentas pendientes con ustedes dos-Xana ataco y las chicas rangers contraatacaron, pero no era fácil enfrentarse a una maestra oscura.

Dan, por su parte, peleaba con William, quien lo atacaba con odio-¡Tú…tú me quitaste el lugar que por derecho me pertenecía!-.

-¡Un tipo como tú nunca mereció ser un ranger, eso es algo que Halakthy y Zordon supieron desde siempre!-.

William pateo a Dan, quien retrocedió, después le disparo un rayo, pero dos sables detuvieron el ataque-¿Qué?-.

Xana también volteo al escuchar el alboroto, mientras Miyoko aparecía-Espero que no hayas olvidado a tus viejos enemigos en su formas guerreras, Xana-.

Los guerreros lyoko habían regresado, Ulrich, el samurái, Yumi, la geisha, Odd, el gato púrpura, junto con Kenneth, Isis y Sakura en formas de guerreros lyoko.

Kenneth vestía un traje de ninja verde, armado con una katana y una cadena con garra en la punta.

Sakura llevaba una armadura de guerrera amazona, armada con un arco y una naginata.

(Nota: se trata de un palo largo en cuya punta hay una cuchilla sumamente afilada, es como si fuera una espada con mango muy largo).

Finalmente, el traje de Isis era un atuendo como de nativo americano, con una camiseta blanca, chaleco de gamuza café con flecos, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de gamuza, una banda en la frente, algunos mechones de pelo trenzados con plumas, y marcas tribales bajo las mejillas, armado con un arsenal de cuchillos, que él puede materializar de la nada, y su poder es el de la empatía, que le permite conectarse con los seres vivos, humanos y animales, y comunicarse con ellos.

-¿Más guerreros lyoko?-exclamo Xana-¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?-.

-Solo fue un pequeño truco de magia, algo simple, así-Miyoko lanzo un rayo de luz contra Aelita, quien se convirtió en la princesa que solía ser en lyoko.

-¡No!-grito Xana.

-No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto ¡Campo de energía!-Aelita lanzo su campo de energía contra Xana, quien lo destruyo con su báculo-¿Qué?-.

-Tonta, mi poder es mucho mayor al tuyo, tus inútiles poderes no son nada comparados con…-.

-¡La Maldición de la Reina!-.

-¡Destello Valkiria!-.

Los ataques de las dos rangers golpearon a Xana, quien de un salto los esquivó, para después voltear furiosa.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los maestros oscuros?-pregunto Mira con una sonrisa divertida-que no saben cuando callarse-.

-Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor-dijo Fabia sonriéndole a su amiga.

Los rangers y los guerreros lyoko se agruparon, mientras Xana y William hacían lo mismo, Dan miro a Ulrich y a los demás.

-No se quienes sean, pero me alegran que estén aquí para ayudar-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Ulrich sonriéndole-sabes William, siempre quise una razón para patearte el trasero y ahora la tengo-.

-Inténtalo, Stern-.

-Esto no cambia nada-dijo Xana molesta-¡Likers!-un grupo de 10 likers se unió al ejército de zombis, gruñendo y sacando sus lenguas con agresividad.

-Como odio a esas cosas-dijo Marucho.

-Ellas sienten lo mismo por ustedes, pero las cosas se van a poner peor-Xana alzo su báculo y lanzo un relámpago, los rangers y los guerreros lyoko consiguieron esquivarlo rodando por el suelo-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Xana.

Mientras que en el interior del edificio, nadie escuchaba el escándalo de afuera, debido a que todos los que habían asistido gritaban al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza…

-¡QUEREMOS FUNCION, QUEREMOS FUNCION, QUEREMOS FUNCION…!-.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, con esto concluye este capítulo, sé que el Dragón tuvo una buena razón para interrumpirme al principio, pero estoy seguro que no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que mi discurso les pareciera aburrido, estimado público, así como siempre supe que ustedes veían mi programa por mi inteligencia y no por las tonterías de mi amigo mandril, también se que ustedes han leído cada una de mis palabras y que lo han pensado muy cuidadosamente y ahora van a comenzar a vivir de verdad, sé que lo harán, porque Soy La Comadreja y estoy 100% seguro de que no me…"_

_Un aplauso para Soy La Comadreja, no le digan lo contrario a lo que dijo, ya saben lo sensible que es y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_lamentablemente, tu comentario del capítulo anterior no apareció, pero comprendo a Dan y a ti, yo me puse así cuando compre mi espada samurái. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_me base en los Simpson, me encanto esa aparición del gran King en la serie, especialmente sobre cómo se puso Maggie conforme iba hablando, respecto a esas series, no creo que aparezcan, ya que el fic está por concluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_ciertamente, aunque me asustas cuando apareces y desapareces de repente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_descuida, tus razones tendrás, respecto a los lectores, a veces llegan y a veces se van, pero al menos me va bien y agradezco a Dios por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_claro que me gustan, aunque la tercera no me pareció tan buena como las otras dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_Drago está peleando contra los supremos Kaiosamas y ellos existieron antes que Goku y todos sus amigos juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, ya que la batalla final está a solo un capítulo más, si me lo hubieran dicho con tiempo quizás lo habría podido hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_no pretendo ser un experto, como dice mi profesor, nunca dejas de ser principiante, porque todos los días aprendes algo nuevo, otra cosa que te voy a recomendar, es cuando hagas una historia corta, procura que aunque sea corta, se desarrolle muy bien, ya que el que hiciste de Keith y Mylene también fue demasiado rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lobo: **_no estoy seguro de eso, ya que Drago se alimentan de la maldad y Majin Boo era maldad pura, así como Darkseid, quizás sería una batalla sin final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sodam Yat Ion: **_no he visto esa película, pero si he visto la de Terminator, esa fue buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_respondamos a tus preguntas de una por una:_

_1.- Solo tendrás que esperar para ver lo que va a pasar._

_2.- En el fic, Catastros es de Leambow, por lo que Koragg no lo tiene, además, como el mejor maestro oscuro, no lo necesita._

_3.- Han tenido algunos enfrentamientos, pero Leambow no ha satisfecho el ansia de Koragg por un digno rival._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Vegeta: **_la batalla se está llevando a cabo antes de que Goku y sus amigos si quiera hubieran existido, pero ya verás que piensa hacer Drago tras vencer a los dos últimos supremos Kaiosamas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_lamentablemente no, ya que esa batalla se lleva a cabo antes de la existencia de Goku y compañía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_no me menciones ese comic, antes me gustaba, pero después me enfado y me harto por varias razones, estas son las principales:_

_1.- El gran favoritismo que le tiene el tal Sala Girl a Bra, quien ni chiste tiene._

_2.- La gran estupidez que hizo con el especial "La victoria de la banda de Bojack"._

_3.- Que ya toda la historia son los especiales y le quitan demasiado tiempo al torneo, que se supone es el evento principal._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ok, te deseo suerte en tu discurso, amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_no te preocupes, estamos a solo un capítulo para descubrirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_quizás podría pelear contra Drago o incluso hacerle lo que le hizo al diablo en la película, la segunda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_muchas gracias y ya estamos cerca del final de este fic, y el principio del esperado torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Ani Teen Lyoko, Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Mace Windu, SpawnOmega, Jack Hell, Lobo, Sodam Yat Ion, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, JesusST, Vegeta, Blade, Galen Marek, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Moon-9215, Dumblendore, Voldemort.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. La oscuridad se acerca

"_Hola, soy __**Bombón, **__líder de las chicas súper poderosas y esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo y quiero decir que lo considero un honor, especialmente después de que el Dragón elimino en su fic esas repugnantes copias baratas de nosotras, no sé en qué pensaban, pero al menos ya les dieron su merecido, disfruten del capítulo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 62._

**Cap. 62 La oscuridad se acerca.**

**Tierra sagrada…**

Drago atacaba al supremo Kaiosama del este, quien al ser el miembro más joven de los 5 supremos, era también el más débil, por lo que Drago no tenía un solo problema en doblegarlo, más de una vez, el Kaiosama había sido derribado y tirado al suelo sin piedad alguna.

-Y yo creía que la Kaiosama del oeste era un insecto, tú eres patético, no perderé mi tiempo contigo, basura ¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo su golpe final contra el Kaiosama, quien palideció ante su inminente final, cuando el sagrado Kaiosama apareció entre ambos.

-¡Sagrado Kaiosama!-grito el Kaiosama del este, mientras el sagrado Kaiosama grito y desvió el ataque de Drago.

-¿Qué?-Drago miro al Kaiosama-vaya, vaya, saludos gordo, veo que viniste por lo tuyo-.

-No estoy gordo, estoy pachoncito-dijo el Kaiosama.

-No…sagrado Kaiosama…no lo enfrente…-.

-Debo hacerlo-dijo el sagrado Kaiosama-debo oponerme a tu maldad, Drago-.

-Hablas mucho, espero que puedas darme una buena batalla, necesito un poco de ejercicio antes de poner en marcha mi gran plan-tras esas palabras, el sagrado Kaiosama se lanzo contra Drago.

**Francia…**

Tras permanecer unos momentos en la luna, los 4 generales se dieron cuenta de que Xana batallaba contra los rangers.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla o nos matara-dijo Mora, sus amigos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir, pero el público les cerró el paso.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Queremos saber a qué horas empieza la siguiente función, estamos esperando-.

-Miren gusanos-dijo Zurgane desenvainando sus sables-si saben lo que les conviene se harán a un lado o tendremos que ser muy rudos con ustedes-.

El público comenzó a endurecer la mirada, Elgar comenzó a temblar-Oigan…será mejor que no los provoquen-.

Heloise se rio-No me digas que les tienes miedo, no son más que unos ñoños-la mirada se hizo más dura-¿Qué? Si, los llame "ñoños", son nerds-.

-Perdedores-agrego Mora.

-Fracasados que aspiran a ser héroes, que patéticos-dijo Zurgane, mientras los 3 se reían y Elgar retrocedía aterrado.

-Atrápenlos-dijo uno chico y todo el público se lanzo contra los generales, quienes se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Y mientras el público se encargaba de esos 4, la batalla de los rangers y los guerreros lyoko contra las fuerzas oscuras continuaba.

Xana disparo un rayo contra Dan, quien rodo por el suelo y de un salto, lanzo un golpe contra la maestra, quien lo detuvo con su báculo, para después patear a Dan, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Ulrich atacando a Xana, quien detuvo su ataque.

-Vaya, vaya, el mejor guerrero lyoko de todos, debí poseerte a ti en vez de a ese imbécil, pero mira que útil ha sido para los planes del amo-.

-¿Quién es tu amo?-cuestiono Ulrich atacando, pero Xana dio un salto y lo pateo.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo conoceras, su llegada está cada vez más cerca-.

-¿Haces todo esto solo para inclinarte ante alguien más feo que tú? No eres más que una sirvienta-dijo Ulrich entre dientes.

-Es mejor ser aliado del diablo que estar en su contra-dijo Xana-además, él me dio poder-.

-No eres la única con poder extra-dijo Dan-¡Modo Caballero!-Dan paso a su siguiente nivel de poder, dejando a Ulrich con la boca abierta.

-Guau, eso es genial-.

-Gracias-.

-Pero veamos qué te parece esto ¡Triplicar!-Ulrich se triplico-¿puedes hacerlo?-.

-No, pero creo que nos será muy útil-.

-Ya basta de estupideces-Xana disparo un relámpago contra ambos guerreros, Dan la desvió con su espada, mientras los 3 Ulrich se lanzaban contra la malvada maestra.

Los otros rangers peleaban contra los likers y zombis, con ayuda de los guerreros lyoko, mientras que Miyoko luchaba contra William.

-¡Ustedes arruinaron mi vida, por su culpa quedo arruinada, por culpa de su maldita debilidad!-.

-¡Obedecer a tus maestros no es debilidad!-declaro Miyoko.

-¡Ustedes, los miembros del consejo ranger, sabían que yo tenía potencial, pero cuando esos ancianos estúpidos dijeron lo contrario! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron? ¡NADA!-.

-¡No era tu destino ser un ranger, no es culpa del consejo, menos cuando esos "ancianos", como los llamaste, vieron que tus motivos fueron egoístas!-.

William gruño-¡Todo lo que quería era ser un Power Ranger! ¿Qué tiene eso de egoísta?-.

-¡Que no querías ser un Power Ranger para proteger al universo, sino para tener todo lo que quisieras, esa es un defecto que un ranger debe evitar a toda costa!-.

William ataco con rabia a Miyoko, quien esquivo los ataques y lo derribo, para después ponerle un pie encima.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame, sé que quieres hacerlo!-.

-Efectivamente, la gente como tú merece eso, pero…no valen la pena-Miyoko lanzo un golpe contra Xana, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los guerreros lyoko peleaban con valor, Isis había usado su poder de empatía para que los animales más cercanos atacaran, rápidamente, llegaron perros, gatos y pájaros, atacando en todas direcciones a Xana.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Largo de aquí animales asquerosos! ¡Poder Rinzin!-Xana uso el terrible poder de los maestros para librarse de ellos.

-¡Campo de energía!-Aelita ataco a Xana por la espalda, dándole directamente, pero Xana se levanto.

-¡Miserable mocosa!-.

-¡Oye bruja!-Mira y Fabia atacaron al mismo tiempo, seguidas por Yumi y Sakura, Odd disparo sus flechas láser, mientras Kenneth la golpeaba con sus katanas y dos de los clones de Ulrich atacaron por ambos lados.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron Shun, Spectra y Marucho, finalizando con un ataque de Miyoko, mientras Dan preparaba el golpe final.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo su ataque contra Xana, quien lo resistió, aunque retrocedió-será mejor que te rindas, ya viste que somos demasiado para ti-.

-¿En serio creen que estoy acabada? Soy una maestra oscura, este es solo el primer asalto ¡Poder Rinzin!-Xana uso el oscuro poder Rinzin para incrementar su tamaño-¿Qué les parece esto, guerreros lyoko?-.

-Muy bien, eso es nuevo-dijo Odd algo preocupado por el cambio de apariencia de Xana.

-Es hora de encargarnos de esto-dijo Dan, pero Aelita lo detuvo.

-Déjenos ayudarlos, tenemos cuentas pendientes con ella-.

Dan no supo que decir-No estoy seguro de eso-el ranger rojo miro a su madre para saber qué hacer.

-Hay batallas que no deben quedar inconclusas y por lo que se, ustedes han hecho su labor peleando contra ella, entonces pueden ayudarnos-.

-Gracias-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-¡Hora de los Zords!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Dragón!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

-¡Toro Zord!-.

Los 8 zords aparecieron y los rangers subieron a cada uno, mientras Dan-¡Magna Defender Transfórmate!-.

Los guerreros lyoko subieron con los rangers, quedándose asombrados por las maquinas tan enormes que poseían.

-Ordena Dan-dijo Spectra sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Ya que Xana es una maestra oscura, llevemos la batalla hasta el final, formemos a nuestro mejor Megazord-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los zords comenzaron la combinación más poderosa de todo su arsenal-¡Megazord Supremo Activado!-.

En la cabina aparecieron los rangers y los guerreros lyoko-Oigan, no sabía que aquí entraba tanta gente-dijo Mira impresionada.

-Sí, es muy acogedor-reconoció Sakura.

-Concéntrense, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Miyoko y ambos equipos asintieron.

-¡Entendido!-.

El Megazord encaro a Xana, quien lanzo un relámpago contra el robot, el Megazord desenvaino sus espadas y los repelió.

-Si creen que me van a derrotar como lo hicieron con los otros están muy equivocados-.

Ambos titanes comenzaron una feroz batalla, Xana lanzaba golpes con su báculo, mismos que el Megazord bloqueaba con una espada, para atacar con la otra, la maestra oscura tenía que reconocer que ese robot era sumamente resistente.

-Tengan cuidado, recuerden que es una maestra oscura y están llenos de sorpresas-dijo Dan.

-Y muy desagradables-agrego Mira.

-Sugiero que terminemos con ella de un solo golpe-dijo Aelita, Miyoko se quedo pensando.

-Creo que esa sería nuestra mejor solución, especialmente porque no podemos arriesgar a la gente que está en la convención-.

-¡Ya basta de charlas!-Xana disparo un rayo y el Megazord se elevo en el cielo-¿Qué? ¿A dónde creen que van?-.

El Megazord llego hasta más allá de las nubes y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, mientras Xana se preocupaba, ya que reconocía el movimiento.

-¡Ataque Final!-.

Pero cuando el Megazord lanzo el golpe final, alguien apareció y lo bloqueo-¡Ataque del Lobo!-una ráfaga de energía oscura salió de la nada y golpeo al Megazord, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras Xana se quedaba sin habla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Un ataque secundario-dijo Shun, pero por su tono de voz se notaba preocupado-Dan…-.

-Lo sé, es Koragg-dijo Dan muy serio.

Efectivamente, el caballero lobo había aparecido en su forma gigante y estaba parado entre el Megazord y Xana, quien se quedo estática al ver al maestro de las sombras.

-Maestro Koragg, vino a ayudarme-.

El caballero lobo miro a Xana-Aun eres necesaria para el plan del amo, por lo que esta batalla termina aquí-.

-¿Qué? Pero aun no consigo mi venganza-.

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso-dijo Koragg autoritariamente y Xana solo agacho la cabeza, mientras que el Megazord se levantaba.

-¿A qué estás jugando Koragg? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-cuestiono Dan.

Koragg miro al Megazord y desenvaino su espada, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de un intenso color dorado.

-¡Poder Rinzin!-el poder de Koragg era abrumador y el Megazord lo recibió directamente, la cabina se sacudió con violencia y el Megazord se separo en los 8 zords, que cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Anotaron la matrícula del coche que nos atropello?-pregunto Odd.

Dan se levanto y miro a Koragg, aun esperando respuesta y Koragg decidió responder-Todo se sabrá dentro de muy poco, Kuso, el momento de nuestra batalla final se acerca y el triunfo del amo será absoluto-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-.

-Pronto lo sabrás, vámonos Xana-.

-Si amor…digo…si maestro-dijo Xana avergonzada, ambos maestros oscuros se retiraron, aunque Xana lanzo una última mirada hacia los guerreros lyoko-esto no ha terminado-.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué están tramando? ¡Vuelvan!-gritaba Dan, pero Spectra lo detuvo-¿Qué haces? Están escapando-.

-Tenemos otros 4 villanos que enfrentar, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise siguen en el edificio-.

-Es cierto, hay que impedir que lastimen a inocentes-dijo Fabia.

Rápidamente, volvieron al edificio, pero cuando lo hicieron, descubrieron que los 4 villanos, servidores del temido reino de la oscuridad, estaban amarrados frente a una televisión, obligados a ver algo que para ellos era una tortura.

(Nota: para saber de qué se trata, chequen esta dirección en Youtube: www. youtube. com /watch?v= pM6D77EfJvQ)

-Apáguenlo…por todo lo que es cruel y despiadado, por favor, apáguenlo-suplico Heloise con los ojos rojos.

-Voy a tener esa cancioncita dándome vueltas todo el día-dijo Mora.

-Creo que prefiero el cuarto de la tortura del palacio-dijo Zurgane, en cuanto a Elgar, el cantaba alegre la canción.

-Creo que tienen la situación bajo control-dijo Marucho riéndose.

-¡Miren, son los Power Rangers!-grito uno del público-¡Autógrafos!-rápidamente corrieron sobre ellos para pedir autógrafos, aunque Miyoko se hizo a un lado.

-Si me disculpan, tengo un duelo de cartas pendiente, pero primero…-Miyoko salió fuera del edificio y encontró a William donde lo había dejado, saco su morfo y en su pantalla apareció una X-culpable-Miyoko le lanzo un rayo y William apareció atrapado en una tarjeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-.

-Te sacare de aquí cuando se cumpla tu condena, por ahora, debo ir a seguir mi juego-Miyoko volvió y reinicio su partida contra el chico, quien se comía las uñas nervioso.

Mientras tanto, los 4 generales continuaban sufriendo su castigo, aunque para Elgar era algo muy entretenido y divertido.

**Palacio…**

Yubel y Ursa observaban todo lo que pasaba y Ursa miro a la reina-¿Por qué conserva a esos 4 aun?-.

-Necesito a quien arrojar a la cámara de torturas-explico con simpleza

-Oh-.

**Francia…**

Después de dar algunos autógrafos, los rangers decidieron darles un poco más de espectáculo, mostrando sus habilidades de combate y haciendo maniobras en el aire.

-Hay que reconocer que tienen talento-dijo Isis.

-Cierto, pero no superan a Batman-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni a Wolverine-dijo Odd.

-No, a él si lo superan-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que si!-.

-Ya empezaron de nuevo-dijo Yumi negando con la cabeza, mientras sus amigos se reían.

**Tierra sagrada…**

El sagrado Kaiosama usaba su magia para enfrentar a Drago, pero el rey hacía mucho que había desaparecido.

-Lo…lo logro…-dijo el Kaiosama del este, pero el sagrado Kaiosama se mostraba muy serio y preocupado, fue cuando el suelo se abrió y la garra de Drago lo atrapo-¡Sagrado Kaiosama!-lo siguiente que paso, fue que Drago atrapo al Kaiosama en una bola de fuego infernal, el sagrado Kaiosama lanzo un grito de dolor-¡No…sagrado Kaiosama!-.

Drago emergió por completo y abriendo su garra, el Kaiosama había desaparecido-Ese fue el último-el rey miro al Kaiosama del este-podría acabar contigo, pero eres insignificante y no representas amenaza para mis planes, te permitiré vivir, por el momento, para que seas testigo de mi gran triunfo sobre todos los universos-.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad-Pronto lo sabrás-y con esas palabras, Drago volvió al reino de las tinieblas.

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

En cuanto Drago volvió al reino, se podía ver que estaba complacido con sus nuevos poderes, todo había salido perfectamente, ahora estaba listo para comenzar su plan maestro.

-Ya es tiempo de ponerle fin a los Power Rangers y a toda la luz que existe en el universo, la vida se extinguirá para siempre-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad absoluta.

**Continuara…**

"_Con esto termina este capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, cielos, la batalla final se aproxima, cielos, espero que esos héroes puedan con lo que se avecina, realmente me da miedo pensar en lo que sea que Drago está pensando"_

_Un aplauso para Bombón y ahora, sin más preámbulos, pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_pues Xana sobrevivió, gracias a la intervención de Koragg, ya que como él dijo, Drago la necesita para sus planes malignos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_pero en cuanto termine este fic, empezare con el más esperado hasta ahora, el torneo, vaya, realmente será raro terminar este fic que fue un reto para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_entiendo, a mi me agrada que comenten cuando puedan, pero me sorprende ver a gente que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_así como tú odias a Max, pero no hallé forma de sacarlo en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_desafortunadamente, no pude hacerlo, pero vaya que me siento algo triste, ya que este fic, que fue mi mayor reto, está llegando a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_tampoco olvides que lo que ocurrió con los supremos Kaiosamas fue hace millones de años, mucho antes de cualquier raza, hasta los nameks, también lo sé, Piccolo es mi personaje favorito, por eso odio a DBM, por dejarlo como un debilucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dumblendore: **_creo que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_ciertamente, aunque son 4 idiotas, Elgar, Zurgane, Mora y Heloise ¿recuerdas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_eso se debe a que si ellos participaran, naturalmente, Goku sería el ganador, nadie puede ganarle a ese guerrero y en el fic los de One Piece serán los protagonistas, pero tengo preparada algunas sorpresas, ya las veras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más por el capítulo, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Galen Marek: **_ya es un poco tarde para eso, ya que el siguiente capítulo será el inicio de la batalla final, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Voldemort: **_pues él no cometería un error como ese, ya que sabe que la bondad del sagrado Kaiosama es igual que la de Halakthy y Zordon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_por el momento, Xana sobrevivió gracias a Koragg, no te preocupes, comenta en cuanto puedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_vaya, te inspiraste para el discurso, te felicito por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues ya tienes el nuevo capítulo y el plan maestro de Drago comienza en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_las batallas han sido difíciles hasta ahora, pero se viene el momento más duro de todos, los Power Rangers y todos los universos están en terrible peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_quiero evitarme más conflictos con sus fans, pero admito que ganas no me sobran, créeme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muchas felicidades, realmente ese Papa me agrada más que Benedicto, especialmente porque no tiene ningún historial con los Nazis, como me caen mal esos tipos, especialmente Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_un poco tarde para eso, el siguiente capítulo será el inicio de la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_por el nombre de usuario me imagino que eres fan de Crepúsculo, pero desconozco si eres hombre o mujer, si pudieras aclarármelo te lo agradecería, pero si te incomoda, no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Ani Teen Lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Mace Windu, Dumblendore, SpawnOmega, Jack Hell, JesusST, Galen Marek, Voldemort, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Dragon-knight Alan, Iron Mario, Blade, Ocnarf, QuiGonJin, Meyer.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. La invasion

"_Saludos, soy el __**rey Drago, **__su futuro amo y señor, finalmente llego el momento de que mi plan maestro se ponga en acción, el final de todos ustedes se acerca, una vez que caigan sus héroes, los Power Rangers, los Mugiwaras, la liga de la justicia, los vengadores, etc. Todos perecerán y los universos caerán en la eterna oscuridad, disfruten sus últimos momentos de luz"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 62._

**Cap. 62 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**La invasión.**

**Reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago se estaba comunicando con Yubel-¡Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha mi plan maestro, Yubel, reúne a todas las fuerzas del mal, todos deben unirse para destruir los universos!-.

-¡Que la batalla inicie!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Ponga en marcha la primera fase de mi plan!-.

**Palacio…**

Las tropas de Yubel estaban reunidas en una de las estaciones del palacio, había likers, zombis y los generales oscuros de Yubel, la reina estaba parada en un balcón con Koragg y Xana a cada lado.

-¡Cuando terminemos, no quedara bondad en los universos, ni amor, ni felicidad…solo caos, odio, ambición!-Koragg levanto su espada, mientras los likers y zombis gruñían-¡Peleen! ¡Y destruyan a todas las fuerzas del bien, en especial a los Power Rangers!-nuevamente, los likers y zombis gruñeron-¡Vayan y siembren el terror de nuestro amo!-finalizo, mientras de su mano surgían algunos relámpagos, esta vez, Koragg y Xana lanzaron gritos de guerra, mientras los otros generales aplaudían, Mora y Heloise tenían algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Y así, el palacio de Yubel fijo su rumbo hacia la Tierra, mientras los otros soberanos también se preparaban.

**Palacio lunar…**

Rito Revolto, el hermano de la soberana Rita Repulsa, entro al salón del trono, donde estaban Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Escorpina, Finster, Squat y Baboo.

-¡Zedd, hermanita, ya es hora!-informo Rito emocionado.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo Zedd levantándose de su trono.

-¡He esperado este momento toda mi vida!-dijo Rita riéndose.

**Planeta Eltar…**

Los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers se vieron rodeados por las tropas de Zedd y Rita, desde terribles monstruos hasta sus soldados de barro, los patrulleros normales y los patrulleros Z.

-¡Me alegra regresar al juego! ¡Goldar, ahora!-ordeno Zedd, Goldar lanzo un rayo contra Jasón, quien rodo por el suelo y al poco tiempo, sus amigos se unieron, pero volvieron a levantarse, a pesar de estar totalmente superados en número.

**Cueva craneal…**

El Maestro Vile se encontraba sentado en su trono, con su nieto Thrax a su lado, cuando su sirvienta Discordia apareció.

-Ya tenemos las órdenes, maestro-.

-Bien, que los guerreros tenjors, las sombras y todos mis monstruos se preparen, es hora de terminar con esta guerra-.

**Planeta Acuitar…**

Los alíen rangers también se vieron rodeados por el ejército de Vile, el maestro Troby estaba presente y luchaba al lado de los rangers, pero eran demasiados contra ellos.

-Este será el final de todo, Troby, espero lo disfrutes mucho-dijo Vile riéndose.

**Imperio de las maquinas…**

Klank y Orbus, sirvientes de la familia imperial, se acercaron a King Mondo, la reina Maquina, el príncipe Sprocket, príncipe Gasket y la esposa de Gasket, la princesa Arturina.

-Ya fue dada la orden, su majestad-informo Klank inclinándose ante Mondo y Maquina.

-Prepárense para la más grande batalla que los universos hayan visto-indico Mondo-estamos listos-.

-¡Bravo!-aplaudió Sprocket, mientras los cogs se preparaban para la invasión.

**Planeta Triforia…**

Los zeo rangers fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero se decidieron a luchar, aunque estaban superados por las maquinas.

-¡Ay, qué lindo día para una gran victoria!-declaró Mondo riéndose.

**Planeta Inquiris…**

Los turbo rangers salieron volando por los disparos de algunos pirañatrons, mientras varios monstruos los rodeaban.

-¡A un lado, muévete idiota, la reina va a pasar!-grito Divatox apareciendo entre sus tropas-¿Maldad? Ja, yo les enseñare lo que es eso a Yubel y a Astronema-dijo riéndose.

**Fortaleza siniestra…**

Ecliptor se presento ante Astronema y se inclino-Princesa, el amo ya dio la orden de ataque-.

-Bien, preparen a todas las tropas, conquistemos KO35 de una vez por todas-.

**Planeta KO35…**

Los quantros aparecieron por todos lados y al poco tiempo, los monstruos de Astronema, los rangers del espacio se lanzaron a la batalla, sin saber cómo terminaría todo.

-¡Karone, detente!-grito Andros, pero Astronema solo sonrió con maldad y frialdad.

**Palacio…**

Yubel ingreso al salón del trono, donde Trakeena, Bansheera, Lothor, Gruumm, Flurios y Xandred habían abierto comunicaciones para hablar con la reina.

-¡Miren, ahí está! ¿Quién le dice?-pregunto Trakeena.

Elgar se acerco rápidamente a Yubel-¡Majestad…Trakeena, la reina Bansheera, Lothor, el emperador Gruumm, Flurious y el maestro Xandred están en la línea!-.

Yubel miro hacia sus colegas soberanos, donde Bansheera tomo la palabra-Dime ¿Por qué deberíamos seguir tu plan?-.

-Cada uno tiene su propio plan-dijo Lothor.

-Y mucho mejor, ya que en el mío, aniquilo a Cruger-dijo Gruumm.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Yubel-yo tomo las decisiones y ustedes solo las obedecen-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién, se puede saber, te puso al frente?-cuestiono Flurios.

-El amo lo hizo-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

-¡Si que si!-apoyo Elgar.

-¡El amo!-exclamo Xandred, mientras sus demás colegas se preocupaban-ah bueno…en ese caso…nos encanta tu plan-.

-Eso creímos-dijo Elgar riéndose.

-Quiero a Ransik, después al Amo Org, Mesogog, Octomus, Dai Shi y Venjix ¡Ahora!-ordeno Yubel.

-¡Ay, si, si!-declaro Elgar asustado, mientras Yubel se retiraba-que carácter-.

Justo en ese momento, cuatro likers aparecieron cargando dos objetos grandes y cubiertos por una cortina, Yubel sonrió y se acerco a cada una.

-Excelente-dijo quitándoles la cortina y revelando dos jaulas, en cada una, estaban Halakthy y Zordon-bienvenidos, reina Halakthy, Zordon-Yubel los miro de arriba abajo-parece que se les acaba la energía, pronto se marcharan para siempre-.

-Nunca triunfaras, Yubel-dijo Halakthy.

-Sin importar lo que nos pase, el bien siempre triunfara sobre el mal-dijo Zordon.

Yubel se rio-Yo no estaría tan segura, observen, la casa de los rangers galácticos-a través de su magia, los 3 pudieron ver como los rangers galácticos eran atacados-están en primera fila para ver el final de su era y el principio de la era del amo-.

**Planeta Mirinoi…**

Los escorpiones y marineros atacaron a los rangers galácticos desde el aire, derribándolos, momento que aprovecharon los monstruos de Trakeena para atraparlos.

-¡Es lindo ser tan malvada!-declaro Trakeena-¡Especialmente cuando eres tan bella!-.

**Palacio…**

-Yubel, tienes que detener esta locura, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Halakthy, pero Yubel solo sonreía de manera maligna y divertida.

-Por favor, Yubel, detenlo ahora que puedes-rogo Zordon, pero Yubel los ignoraba por completo.

**Marine Bay…**

Los batlings y los demonios de la reina Bansheera avanzaban por ese mundo, mientras los rangers velocidad de la luz se defendían como podían.

-¡Acaben con todos!-ordeno Bansheera riéndose con maldad y muy divertida por el espectáculo que sus tropas le daban.

**Planeta Sabana…**

Ransik, su hija Nadira, sus soldados robóticos, los cyclobots y su ejército de mutantes avanzaban por el planeta, enfrentándose a los rangers fuerza de tiempo.

-Esto es perfecto, mira Nadira, estamos a punto de presenciar el final de los Power Rangers y el principio de la era del amo-declaro Ransik riéndose.

**Planeta Animaria…**

Los putrids avanzaban por el planeta, seguidos por los orgs, los rangers fuerza salvaje luchaban con valor contra el formidable ejército, cuando el Amo Org apareció.

-Háganse a un lado, inútiles-dijo autoritariamente y dirigiendo su mirada a los rangers, saco su espada y les apunto-¡Nexus Blade!-el Amo Org les disparo un rayo que los derribo-ya son todos suyos-dijo, mientras sus Orgs se lanzaban contra los rangers.

**Planeta Sabaria…**

Los rangers tormenta ninja se vieron rodeados por las fuerzas de Lothor, quien apareció de entre su formidable ejército.

-¿Qué se siente fallar rangers?-pregunto con burla.

-¡Tú y tu amo lo saben!-declaro Shane sin inmutarse.

-Pero hoy no, hoy, mi amo triunfara-dijo Lothor disparándoles un rayo, que lanzo a los rangers contra el suelo-¡Acábenlos!-.

**Planeta Dinotopía…**

Los dino rangers se defendían del ataque de las fuerzas de Mesogog, pero salían de todas partes, aun con el poder del dinosaurio estaban siendo superados.

-Acaben con todos-ordeno Mesogog-es el momento rangers, hoy es el día en que conocerán el rostro de su pesadilla.

**Planeta Sirius…**

Las fuerzas troobianas marchaban por el planeta, mientras los rangers SPD trataban de repelerlas, pero cada vez salían más y más.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Gruumm-¡Eliminen a esos molestos rangers, pero no toquen a Cruger, él es mío!-.

**Dimensión mágica…**

Los rangers fuerza mística llevaban a las criaturas mágicas a lugares seguros, pero los demonios del submundo estaban saliendo de todas partes, mientras Octomus hacía su aparición.

-Este es el final rangers, ahora los universos son propiedad del amo-.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!-desafió Leambow.

-Oh, guerrero lobo, ya está sucediendo-dijo Octomus riéndose.

**Planeta Aurora…**

Flurious y sus tropas avanzaban por la capital del planeta, los rangers operación sobrecarga habían llegado para hacerles frente, pero eran superados.

-¡Acaben con ellos!-ordeno Flurious-hoy si que será un gran día para el mal-.

**Plano Astral…**

El malvado Dai Shi había convocado a los fantasmas más malévolos del plano astral y ahora, los rangers furia animal eran atacados tanto por las fuerzas de Dai Shi como por esos fantasmas malignos.

-¡Rangers, ríndanse ante el poder del amo!-grito Dai Shi disparándoles un rayo, los rangers salieron volando y cayeron al suelo.

**Planeta Corintia…**

Los robots de Venjix habían invadido la ciudad, ahora, los rangers RPM defendían a los ciudadanos de los robots de ataque y los híbridos, mientras Venjix avanzaba entre su ejército.

-Mondo creyó que podría vencer a los rangers antes que yo, que equivocado estaba, le mostrare al marido de mi hermana lo que una verdadera máquina asesina puede hacer-Venjix disparo un rayo contra los rangers-¡Captúrenlos!-.

**Puerta Dente…**

Los nigloks atacaban por todas direcciones, los rangers samurái peleaban con valor, mientras el ranger rojo los guiaba, cuando, de entre los moogers, apareció el maestro Xandred.

-¡Ranger rojo, tú y tu equipo lamentaran haber intentado detener los planes del amo!-dijo, mientras Jayden trataba de mantenerse en pie-¡No eres oponente para mí!-Xandred lanzo un golpe contra Jayden, quien cayó al suelo-¡La victoria ya casi es nuestra!-.

**Palacio…**

Tras ver como cada fuerza oscura atacaba a los distintos Power Rangers, la sonrisa de Yubel aumento, especialmente cuando vio que cada vez, estaban más cerca de la Tierra.

-¿Drago te ha llenado de tanto odio que incluso destruirás tu propio planeta?-cuestiono Halakthy.

-¿No ves que eso es precisamente lo que Drago quiere que hagas para lograr sus propios fines?-cuestiono Zordon.

Yubel miro a ambos mentores-¿Y qué? De todos modos, al final, el amo será quien venza sobre todos los universos-.

**Templo…**

Alfa y Salem se movían de un lado a otro, mientras varias llamadas de auxilio eran trasmitidas, tanto el robot como el gato estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, fue cuando Miyoko apareció, en compañía de los rangers milenarios.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Fabia.

-Las fuerzas oscuras han lanzado un ataque contra todos los planetas donde hay Power Rangers-dijo Salem.

-Es peor que eso-dijo Alfa-según estos registros, Drago ha lanzado a todos sus ejércitos a todas las dimensiones que no han sido destruidas, la liga de la justicia, los vengadores, los Mugiwaras, los guerreros lyoko, todos están siendo atacados por las fuerzas de las tinieblas-.

Miyoko se acerco a Alfa-¿Qué hay de Tommy y los otros miembros del consejo?-.

-¡Están resistiendo como pueden, pero los soberanos en persona lideran los ataques contra los planetas!-declaro Alfa.

-Esto es malo-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Y se pone peor, al parecer, Drago también está atacando Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia-dijo Alfa, mientras Mira y Fabia se llevaban las manos a la boca aterradas, fue cuando llegaron Ann y Mylene.

-Recibimos un llamado de auxilio de Vestal-dijo Ann, pero las miradas de todos le dijeron que ya lo sabían.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-cuestiono Mylene molesta.

-Al parecer Drago ha decidido terminar con todos nosotros y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, tanto en este como en otro universo-dijo Spectra muy seriamente.

-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejar abandonados a todos esos mundos-dijo Mira.

-Los planetas donde están los Power Rangers resistirán, pero los otros universos necesitan ayuda-dijo Miyoko-Alfa, quiero que envíes a los peleadores bakugan a los 3 planetas que tienen bakugan, a los maestros elementales con los guerreros lyoko, que los magos se dispérsense en el universo de la liga de la justicia y de los vengadores, y que Saito, los vampiros y hombres lobo que nos apoyan con los Mugiwaras-indico Miyoko.

-En seguida-Alfa se retiro, mientras los rangers se quedaban esperando las indicaciones de Miyoko.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros mamá?-pregunto Dan.

Miyoko se quedo muy seria antes de responder-Nos prepararemos para la invasión que viene a la Tierra-Miyoko miro hacia la pantalla, que indicaba que algo se estaba acercando a la Tierra.

**Angel Grove…**

El palacio de Yubel apareció sobre la ciudad, la gente se quedo estática al ver el gigantesco palacio flotante, el cual comenzó a aterrizar en una zona despejada, una vez que lo hizo, las puertas se abrieron y los likers y zombis aparecieron, lanzándose contra la gente, que grito aterrada y comenzó a huir.

Desde el salón del trono, Yubel sonrió con maldad-Observen bien, mis querido amigos, porque están a punto de presenciar el final de todo lo que ustedes crearon-le dijo a Halakthy y Zordon.

**Continuara….**

"_Este fue el final del capítulo, pero el principio del fin, pronto estaré frente a los rangers y acabare con todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, los universos caerán y yo reinare por la eternidad, espero disfruten de sus últimos momentos de luz, porque muy pronto, solo habrá oscuridad"_

_Un aplauso para el temible rey de las tinieblas, quien ya lanzo su ataque final contra todos sus enemigos, ahora solo hay que esperar para ver cómo termina esto, pero antes, respondamos los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_aunque el fic ya casi termina, voy a continuar con el torneo, el cual también será un gran reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_eso puede parecer, pero recuerda que Drago tiene una sola debilidad, la luz sagrada y aunque los rangers no comprenden muy bien cómo deben usarla, sus mentores si y esa es la única esperanza que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_son dos personajes de una serie francesa llamada Code Lyoko, que aunque no tiene tanto éxito como los Animes, si consiguió un poco de éxito y llegaron a hacerla en acción real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lamento que no se haya podido hacer, pero aún le quedan algunas batallas a este fic, especialmente ahora que es la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_efectivamente, Drago aun los necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes, mismos que ya han comenzado con un ataque masivo a todos los universos, pero la pesadilla apenas comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso creo, especialmente si tomas en cuenta que los atacaron todos los que habían asistido a la convención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_aun cuando Drago parece invencible, aun conserva su única debilidad, respecto a mi fic de Bakugan, primero está mi torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_todavía no las retires, porque Drago está atacando todos los universos con sus fuerzas de las tinieblas, incluyendo el nuestro, aunque él atacara el de los Power Rangers para eliminarlos personalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_ah bueno, así está mejor, porque ya no quiero más pleitos con fans de esa estúpida serie ¿puedes creer que a alguien le guste esa porquería? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_creo que podría hacer algo como eso, tengo que ver como lo haría para que quede bien, ya que la pelea de Goku vs Bojack la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**QuiGonJin: **_eso ya es más posible, especialmente porque la batalla final ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_la gran batalla final o mejor dicho, guerra multiversal ha comenzado, las fuerzas oscuras vienen con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si lo usare y por supuesto que lo dirás tú, digo, a ti se te ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_en cierta forma lo es, ya que me inspire un poco en él para su creación, respecto a tu idea, es buena, veré como puedo usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_descuida, súbelo en cuanto puedas, pero vaya que tienen tiempo sin comentar, en fin, con la batalla final iniciando estamos cada vez más cerca del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Mikki Alexandersson, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Dragon-knight Alan, Ocnarf, Jack Hell, Mace Windu, Meyer, Blade, QuiGonJin, SpawnOmega, Zeus, Arcángel, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. El ascenso del rey

"_Hola, soy __**Miyoko Kuso, **__esta vez se me permitió presentar este capítulo…cielos, la batalla más dura que hemos tenido está por comenzar, el reino de las tinieblas está atacando con todo lo que tiene, nuestra esperanza es rescatar a nuestros mentores, pero sé que podremos hacerlo, sin importar que tan poderoso sea Drago"_

_Antes de pasar al capítulo, les invito a escuchar esta canción, considérenla un grito de guerra de los rangers en contra del despiadado rey Drago y su diabólico reino:_

_ www. youtube watch?v= GWtgmh1wTas_

_Y ahora el capítulo 64._

**Cap. 64 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**El ascenso del rey.**

**Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia…**

Los vexos volvieron a su hogar, en compañía de Jessica y Jesús, solo para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, las fuerzas oscuras ya habían llegado, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Aun crees que hiciste lo correcto al dejar a tu hermana en el templo?-pregunto Volt.

-Ahí corre menos peligro que aquí-dijo Mylene, siendo la líder de ese equipo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Jessica.

-Hora de actuar-dijo Mylene fríamente.

Del mismo modo ocurría en Neathia, donde Sango se reunió con los caballeros del castillo para enfrentarse a los invasores, acompañada de Haibaku y Neytiri.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-dijo Elright-vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible-.

-Entendido comandante-.

En Gundalia, Ren y su equipo llegaron, uniéndose a Nurzak para la batalla-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Ren.

-Muy crítica, pero moriremos peleando-dijo Nurzak.

-Si…esperen ¿morir?-pregunto Zenet asustada.

Casi al mismo tiempo y en los tres planetas-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-la batalla en las dimensiones bakugan había comenzado.

**Francia (Universo Code Lyoko)…**

Gracias a los artefactos entregados por los rangers, los guerreros lyoko habían activado sus poderes y ahora peleaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, cuando los maestros elementales llegaron.

-Espero que no huya esta vez, avatar-dijo Kaio, no con intención de molestar, sino para tener la seguridad de que podía confiar en Aang.

-Lo estoy-.

Azula se acerco a Katara y le tomo la mano-Ten cuidado-.

-Tú también-dijo Katara.

Rápidamente, se lanzaron a ayudar a los guerreros lyoko, quienes se quedaron asombrados, pero no se quejaron, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Zuko y Azula cuando vieron a Ursa liderar esas fuerzas invasoras.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo, hijos-dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca.

**DC…**

Los magos de Hogwarts y miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a la liga de la justicia en contra de los ataques de Drago.

-¡Veo que los rangers tienen aliados en todas las dimensiones!-declaro Diana-es una gran fortuna-.

-No bajes la guardia, recuerda quien es el amo de estos seres malignos-dijo Batman.

-No me preocupa, sé que puede contar contigo para salvarme-dijo Diana.

-¡Expelliarmus!-los magos atacaron a varios monstruos oscuros, pero había millones.

**Marvel…**

Los vengadores defendían su mundo, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaban de donde venían tantos monstruos.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Son de Asgard?-pregunto ojo de halcón.

-Nunca vi criaturas como estas en Asgard-respondió Thor.

-¡Son seres oscuros, deben ser siervos de Drago!-declaro Tachala.

-El rey de las tinieblas ha decidido terminar con todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas-dijo Thor preocupado.

-¡Pues no me iré sin pelear!-declaro Pyronita, cuando un monstruo apareció detrás de él.

-¡Pyronita, cuidado!-grito Iron Man, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo…

-¡Desmaius!-el hechizo de Harry Potter salvo al vengador, mientras varios magos se unían a la batalla.

-Muy bien ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Jan.

-Ni idea, pero si ayudaron a Pyronita deben ser amigos-dijo el Capitán América.

-Eso es suficiente para mí ¡Vengadores, ataque!-ordeno Iron Man.

**One Piece…**

Los Mugiwaras también estaban peleando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, en compañía de otros aliados poderosos, aunque Nami atacaba con mucha fuerza y rabia.

-¡Esto es por arruinar mi luna de miel!-grito molesta.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así-dijo Luffy sonriéndole.

-¡Concéntrate!-le ordeno con una mirada aterradora.

-¡Si cielo!-.

Fue cuando Saito y sus aliados vampiros y licántropos aparecieron, Saito paso de su forma humana a su forma híbrida, un lobo con alas de murciélago, con ojos negros, garras afiliadas, colmillos alargados y aunque su cuerpo era de hombre lobo, su rostro era más humano, su piel era azulada.

-Durante mucho tiempo he meditado las palabras de victoria de la reina y Zordon, el tiempo me ha dado la razón y al fin en esta problemático universo llamado One Piece, las hordas de Drago enfrentaran ¡La aniquilación, ahí están los bárbaros desalmados tiemblan mientras se aferran fuertemente su corazón con dedos helados recordando los horrores a que se enfrentaron ante las armas sagradas de los valientes rangers aun así miran al otro lado contemplan a 1000 inmortales peleando al lado de 10000 guerreros libres, el enemigo nos supera, no está mal para cualquier guerrero este día rescataremos al mundo de la tiranía del miedo el misticismo y la crueldad con un futuro más grande que cualquiera se halla imaginado! ¡Vamos hermanos a la victoria!-rugió Saito, mientras vampiros y hombres lobo atacaban.

-No se quienes sean, pero me alegra que estén de nuestro lado-dijo Ussop.

-Yo también-dijo Chooper, aunque miraba desconfiadamente a los hombres lobo.

**Angel Grove…**

Las fuerzas oscuras avanzaban por la ciudad, mientras en el palacio, Yubel, Koragg y Xana observaban el caos que había comenzado.

-Los rangers no tardaran en aparecer ¿Qué ordena que hagamos?-pregunto Xana.

-Preparar todo-dijo Yubel-porque una vez que los rangers lleguen, también el amo se presentara y estos humanos conocerán lo que es el verdadero terror-.

Los likers y zombis avanzaban por las calles, la gente escapaba aterrada, entre ellos, estaban Bulk y Skull, que se toparon con un zombi vestido como un soldado norteamericano.

-Espera Bulk-detuvo Skull.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tenemos que huir-.

-Ese zombi esta vestido como soldado y los soldados deben seguir órdenes firmemente, solo tenemos que ordenarle que se vaya-dijo Skull.

-Oye, es una buena idea, hagámoslo-dijo Bulk y se acerco al zombi-atención cabo zombi-el zombi volteo-por órdenes de altos mandos, debe irse de la ciudad ahora-el zombi gruño y comenzó a avanzar hacia los dos amigos-¡Media vuelta…alto…alto…dije alto!-pero el zombi siguió avanzando-¡Retirada…RETIRADA!-Bulk y Skull emprendieron la huída a gran velocidad-¡Que buena idea Skull!-.

-¡Gracias, aunque no funciono!-reacción-oh, es sarcasmo-.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los Power Rangers aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, pero había más likers y zombis que nunca, incluso de los panteones surgían zombis.

-¡Nunca había visto a tantos zombis aparecer!-grito Mira atacando a varios.

-¡Salen como cucarachas!-grito Fabia siendo rodeada por likers.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, no podemos permitir que ataquen a personas inocentes!-declaro Dan.

Miyoko miraba hacia el palacio, ella sabía muy bien que ese ataque no era más que una distracción para algo mayor, pero aunque no estaba segura de que iba a pasar, le aterraba pensar en la posibilidad.

Elgar y Zurgane aparecieron de entre la multitud, presenciando la batalla-¿Crees que debemos intervenir?-pregunto Elgar.

-Solo si es necesario, el plan ya casi está en marcha, pronto veremos la caída de todos los Power Rangers-.

Las palabras de Zurgane eran ciertas, ya que mientras los rangers peleaban contra el ejército de las tinieblas, Yubel estaba en el salón del palacio, preparando un extraño ritual, acompañada de unos cuantos hechiceros malignos.

-Todo está preparado, mi reina-.

-Bien, las estrellas se están alineando, el momento de abrir el portal se acerca, preparemos todo, maestro Koragg, maestra Xana, los rangers acabaran con los likers y zombis en cualquier momento, vayan y denos tiempo-.

-Como ordene-dijo Koragg y ambos maestros salieron.

Cuando los dos maestros se retiraron, Halakthy y Zordon dirigieron sus miradas hacia Yubel.

-No tienes que seguir con esto, Yubel-dijo Halakthy.

-Aun puedes detener toda esta locura-dijo Zordon.

Yubel sonrió-Por el contrario, esto es justo lo que deseo hacer-.

En la ciudad, la batalla continuaba, los rangers atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero los likers y zombis atacaban con más ferocidad que nunca, como si los estuvieran reteniendo para algo.

-¡Nunca vi a estas criaturas pelear con tanta ferocidad!-exclamo Spectra.

-¡Tenemos que quitarlas del camino y dirigirnos al palacio, sospecho que ahí está pasando algo grande!-grito Shun.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-exclamo Marucho viéndose rodeado por likers y zombis.

-Y tenemos otro problema-dijo Dan señalando al frente-Koragg-.

El caballero lobo estaba parado, frente a Dan, con una mano sosteniendo a su escudo y mirando fijamente a Dan, quien avanzo lentamente hacia el caballero lobo.

-Ranger rojo, Dan Kuso, ha llegado el momento-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Hoy es el día en que mi amo triunfara, pero primero, quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos hace tiempo-Koragg desenvaino su espada.

-Si eso quieres, estoy listo-dijo Dan haciendo lo mismo.

-El poder de Magna Defender esta en tu interior, por lo que peleare con mis dos grandes rivales al mismo tiempo, será el combate que siempre anhele-.

-Y juro por la memoria de Magna Defender que voy a terminar con esta rivalidad-.

-Ya veremos quien vive y quien muere-dijo Koragg y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

La batalla de ambos guerreros había comenzado, mientras Xana observaba-Interesante-dirigió su mirada hacia Mira y Fabia-me gustaría acabar con ella de una vez por todas, pero prefiero ver sus miradas de terror cuando el gran espectáculo comience-.

-¿De qué espectáculos hablas?-cuestiono Miyoko.

Xana volteo y encaro a Miyoko-Vaya, vaya, la ranger plateada, miembro del consejo ranger ¿a qué debo tu visita?-.

-Dime que esta por ocurrir ¿Qué están tramando?-.

Xana se rio-No te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaras-.

-No estoy para juegos ¿Qué traman? ¿Por qué atacan a todos los universos de esta manera?-.

-Como dije, pronto lo averiguaras, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa que viene en camino-

-¡Ya me harte de tus juegos!-Miyoko se lanzo al ataque y ambas guerreras comenzaron su batalla.

Los planetas comenzaron a alinearse, en medio de toda esa confrontación, sin que los rangers se dieran cuenta, el más grande peligro estaba acercándose, ya no faltaba mucho para que todo pudiera comenzar.

Yubel esperaba pacientemente, cuando uno de los brujos le informo-Ya es hora, mi reina, los planetas están alineados, la línea que divide a este mundo con el reino de las tinieblas se ha creado-.

-Perfecto, entonces es hora de comenzar-dijo Yubel sonriendo malignamente.

Al escuchar eso, Halakthy y Zordon volvieron a intervenir-Yubel, no tienes que hacer esto, una vez que abras el portal ya no habrá vuelta a atrás-dijo Halakthy.

-El mal se alzara y toda esperanza se perderá, no malgastes el poder que tienes de esta manera-dijo Zordon-úsalo para detener esta locura-.

-Escucha a tu corazón-dijo Halakthy-no eres malvada-.

Yubel miro a los dos mentores y sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza-Mi reina ¿está todo bien?-pregunto uno de los hechiceros.

-No solo lo soy, soy la reina de los maestros oscuros, la líder de los soberanos, la mano derecha del rey de las tinieblas, soy la segunda persona más poderosa de todos los universos-.

-Si-dijo un hechicero sonriendo divertido al ver las caras de ambos mentores.

-Preparen todo, es hora de abrir el portal-.

Los brujos dibujaron en pentagrama en el piso y mientras Yubel se coloco en el centro, los otros se colocaron en cada esquina del pentagrama, iniciando el conjuro que abriría el portal hacia el reino de las tinieblas.

-Todo listo, mi reina-.

-Comencemos, que el final llegue a todos los universos-.

**Desde las profundidades del abismo**

**Hasta donde nadie se atrevería a ir**

**Solo la oscuridad puede prevalecer**

**Que las puertas de los infiernos se abran**

**Y que el lamento de los condenados**

**Permitan el ascenso**

**Del rey de las tinieblas**

En todos los universos, el sol y la luna desaparecieron, el agua se torno negra, mientras las plantas comenzaban a morir lentamente, los animales comenzaron a huir aterrados, mientras un viento frío se sentía en todas partes, los soberanos se sintieron emocionados, pues el momento había llegado, el momento de que esa guerra finalmente terminaría con el triunfo de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Dan.

-Puedes sentirlo ¿no es así?-pregunto Koragg-como la bondad en el universo, así como la luz y la esperanza van desapareciendo poco a poco-.

Rápidamente, Dan corrió con los otros rangers, mientras Miyoko y los otros miembros del consejo temblaban de miedo al imaginarse que estaba pasando.

-No…-Xana se rio.

-Este es el final ranger, todos los universos y sus habitantes están condenados-dijo retirándose.

Miyoko se quedo paralizada, mientras los otros rangers se agrupaban a su lado-Mamá ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Dan, pero Miyoko no respondió.

Fue cuando una risa que parecía venir de todas direcciones se escucho, era fría, sin emoción y sumamente tenebrosa, con solo escucharla, hasta el más valiente se convertía en el cobarde más grande de todos, fue entonces, que aquella voz tenebrosa comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando la puerta entre el mundo de la luz y de la oscuridad se abra, y las llamas del infierno ardan sobre la Tierra, entonces yo seré libre y los universos perecerán, este es el final de todos-el suelo se abrió, mientras llamas surgían desde el fondo, dos ojos rojos brillaron, al mismo tiempo que una risa macabra se volvía a escuchar, poco a poco, los rangers tuvieron frente a él a su enemigo mortal.

(Nota: para este gran momento, les invito a escuchar este tema que me pareció el indicado para el maligno rey, directo de Youtube: www. youtube watch?v=590-ZdIJCKY)

Su cabeza era muy parecida a la del legendario dragón negro de ojos rojos, su cuerpo estaba erguido como el de un humano, sus brazos tenían la misma dimensión que las de un humano, en cada una de sus manos tenía tres garras y una más en el centro de su palma, además que de ambas manos surgían dos espadas, su tamaño era el mismo que el de los dioses egipcios, su color era negro oscuro, uno más oscuro que la misma noche, sus ojos era rojos y tenían un destello lleno de maldad, poseía dos gigantescas alas un poco más grandes que las de Obelisk, su cola era larga y terminaba como un especie de látigo, y su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura en forma de V, todo en su cuerpo era negro con excepción de sus malignos ojos, y provocaba un miedo paralizante, su voz era grave y aterradora.

-Maestra Miyoko…ese es…-Mira estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, al igual que el resto de los rangers, mientras la gente se quedaba muda ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Poco a poco, el visitante se mostro físicamente, apareciendo del tamaño de Hulk, cuando estuvo totalmente presente, Miyoko solo asintió.

-El rey Drago-dijo con un miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Power Rangers-dijo Drago, mirándolos con sus malignos ojos rojos, que brillaban intensamente-este es el día en que conocerán su final y en el que todos los universos perecerán-dijo riéndose.

**Continuara…**

"_Este fue el final del capítulo y lamentablemente, por lo que parece, el final de todos, Drago ha regresado y está listo para destruirnos, pero somos Power Rangers y si este es nuestro final, nos iremos peleando"_

_Un aplauso para Miyoko Kuso, mientras les deseamos suerte en la batalla más grande de sus vidas, el combate final contra el rey de las tinieblas, y ahora, pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_pues las cosas ya empeoraron, porque Drago ha vuelto y está listo para terminar esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_créeme, Drago tiene en mente algo más cruel para el templo, así como para los rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_tus razones habrás tenido para tardarte en comentar y vaya que te perdiste de mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_de eso, todavía no estoy seguro, ya que tengo otros proyectos en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues ya la use, así como la de Drago, solo que con algunos cambios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_para averiguar eso tendrás que esperar un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo anterior fue solo una introducción, este sí es el gran final, la aparición de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y con la gran llegada del rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_ellos estaban resistiendo como podían, pero la cosa se puso peor con la llegada de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mace Windu: **_solo espera a ver lo que Drago va a ser en el capítulo 66, realmente será algo impactante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_no tienes ni idea, ya que ahora Drago ha hecho su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_actuar y aparecer, como habrás leído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás y si antes estaban ganando terreno, ahora tienen la guerra en la bolsa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Bane: **_creo que Drago no está de acuerdo con eso, especialmente ahora que regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_¿para qué llamar a un asesino, cuando el rey de las tinieblas ha aparecido en persona? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_creo que sería difícil, especialmente ahora que Drago ha regresado para encargarse personalmente de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_tampoco abuses, porque me estas pidiendo demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_esa batalla tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque ahora, los rangers tendrán que hacerle frente a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_si eso te parecía antes, a ver qué te parece ahora que Drago hizo su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Guest: **_eso es una parte, quiere acabar con el bien en todos los universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_aun con los batalladores, la aparición de Drago dificulta todavía más esta batalla tan dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SBS67: **_pues aquí tienes lo que sigue y gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Jessi Kuso, Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Jack Hell, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf, Mace Windu, Arcángel, Blade, Darth Sidius, Darth Bane, Meyer, SpawnOmega, MasterVile, Dragon-knight Alan, Iron Mario, Guest, Nanashi No Gombee, SBS67.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. El principio del fin

"_Hola, soy __**Superman **__y esta vez se me permitió presentar el capítulo, las cosas están cada vez peor, Drago ha regresado y busca la destrucción de sus enemigos, los Power Rangers tienen que darlo todo para salir de este terrible problema o todos los universos estarán acabados"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 65._

**Cap. 65 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**El principio del fin.**

Drago había llegado, sus malignos ojos rojos miraban la ciudad de Angel Grove, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los rangers, quienes retrocedieron asustados y Drago se rio, al mismo tiempo que Yubel aparecía, en compañía de Koragg y Xana, inclinándose ante él.

-Lo han hecho bien, mis leales sirvientes-.

-Vivimos para servirle, amo-dijo Yubel.

-Ahora, todos los universos caerán, es tiempo de que la muerte llegue a cada universo, a cada mundo, nadie estará a salvo de mi ira, pero primero-Drago volvió a mirar a los rangers-me encargare de los Power Rangers, de una vez por todas-.

Dan se adelanto-Pues aquí nos tienes-.

Drago entrecerró sus ojos-¿Acaso no me temes mocoso?-pregunto suavemente.

-Estoy aterrado…pero somos Power Rangers y toda nuestra vida se nos entreno para este momento-declaro Dan, mientras sus amigos se colocaban a su lado.

-Aprendiste bien, hijo-.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Ojala aprendieras también de la escuela-.

Drago comenzó a avanzar y los rangers se prepararon para la batalla-¿Así que quiere desafiarme? Muy bien, les concederé el honor de atacar primero-.

-Está jugando con nosotros-dijo Dan apretando el mango de su espada.

-Tiene el poder para hacerlo-dijo Marucho asustado.

-¡Vamos!-los Power Rangers se lanzaron contra Drago y dando un salto lo rodearon-¡Ahora!-.

Los rangers atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus armas, dándole directamente a Drago, pero sus armas, nada le hicieron al terrible monarca del mal.

-¿En serio? ¿Este fue su primer ataque? Patético-Drago se movió a gran velocidad y golpeo a cada ranger, tirándolos en el suelo, más el golpe que cada uno recibió había sido como ser golpeado por una estampida de elefantes furiosos-si eso es lo mejor que tienen, entonces esta batalla no durara mucho-.

-¿Eso crees?-Miyoko se lanzo contra Drago, quien detuvo el golpe de su arma con su mano.

-Miyoko Kuso, miembro del consejo ranger, una de los integrantes más poderosos, que pena que no sea suficiente-Drago lanzo a Miyoko contra el suelo, para después darle un golpe con su cola, la ranger plateada salió volando y choco contra una pared.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo su ataque contra Drago, quien solo lo recibió-¿Qué?-.

-Mi turno-Drago abrió los ojos y Dan salió volando, chocando contra un árbol, el cual cayó al suelo debido a lo podrido que estaba.

-¡Dan! ¡Pagaras por eso monstruo!-grito Mira-¡La Maldición de la Reina!-.

-¡Destello Valkiria!-.

El ataque de las dos chicas se combino en uno y golpeo a Drago, pero el rey no recibía ni un solo rasguño-¿Cuándo voy a pagar lo que hice? ¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra derecha, dándole a las dos chicas, que rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Mira!-grito Spectra.

-¡Fabia!-grito Shun.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlas!-declaro Marucho y los 3 rangers se colocaron frente a Drago, quien se rio.

-Veamos lo que ustedes pueden hacer-.

Los 3 rangers atacaron a Drago, quien desvió los ataques con movimientos de sus brazos, para después golpearlos con su cola y luego estrellarlos contra el suelo con el golpe de sus brazos, los 3 rangers cayeron al suelo muy heridos.

-Eso…sí que dolió…-dijo Marucho adolorido.

-Vamos ¿acaso ya se cansaron? Que aburrido-.

-¡Todavía podemos pelear!-declaro Dan, mientras sus amigos se preparaban-¡Formación Cañón Milenario!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Cañón Milenario Supremo!-gritaron una vez que completaron su arma.

-Oh, esto es interesante-dijo Drago-veamos que tan suprema es esa arma-.

-¡Ya verás…FUEGO!-.

Los rangers dispararon su poderosa arma, misma que le dio directamente a Drago, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, el cual poco a poco comenzó a quitarse.

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Mira.

-Estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Spectra, el humo comenzó a disiparse y Drago reapareció, completamente ileso.

-Que alguien traiga la aspiradora, hay mucho polvo-dijo Drago lentamente y con mucha maldad, los rangers comenzaron a temblar de miedo, ya que ni su arma más poderosa sirvió contra el terrible rey-mi turno ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!-Drago disparo su ataque, mismo que lanzo a los rangers contra el suelo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo-nuevamente están en el suelo, puede que sean seres superiores a muchos insectos, pero como ellos, nacieron para doblegarse-.

Dan comenzó a levantarse-Tal vez…pero…no ante ti…maldito monstruo ¡Modo Caballero!-Dan paso a su modo caballero y encaro a Drago, quien se rio.

-Muy bien, una batalla medieval, un caballero vs un dragón-.

-Eso parece, pero veamos si eres tan rudo sin tus poderes ¿hace cuanto que no tienes un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-.

-Un inútil intento de llevarme a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tienes razón, hace mucho que no disfruto de una buena pelea, veamos que tienes-.

Dan se lanzo contra Drago, quien ataco con un golpe de su cuchilla, Dan dio un salto y lo esquivo, colocándose detrás de Drago, quien se giro rápidamente, justo cuando Dan clavaba su espada en el pecho de Drago.

-¿Qué te pareció esto?-pregunto Dan, pero se quedo impactado al ver que Drago ni siquiera titubeaba.

-Estoy impresionado, el poder de Magna Defender te permitió atravesar mi cuerpo de una manera impresionante, realmente no me esperaba esto, pero-Drago tomo el mango de la espada de Dan-ni creas que eso servirá para detenerme-Drago saco la espada de Dan, mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba, para luego darle una patada a Dan, quien choco contra una pared, pero aun estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-Todavía no estoy acabado-dijo Dan con determinación.

-Me sorprendes, pero sigues siendo una basura para mí, vamos muéstrame de que estas hecho-.

Dan corrió hacia Drago, quien lo recibió con un golpe de su cola, para luego sujetarlo del tobillo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, para después aplastarlo con su pie inmovilizándolo.

-No me detendré por esto-.

-Eso espero, porque no tenía intención de detenerte-dijo Drago, para después patearlo, Dan salió volando y cayó al suelo, mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él.

-¡Dan! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su llamarada contra los rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo-y ahora pasemos al siguiente nivel-el cuerpo de Drago desprendió una energía oscura y se convirtió en gigante, mientras la gente gritaba y huía aterrada.

-Es hora del siguiente nivel-dijo Dan-¡Dragón! ¡Toro!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Elfo!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Hidra!-.

-¡Pegaso!-.

Los 8 zords hicieron su aparición, iniciando la combinación más poderosa de todas, la formación suprema.

-¡Megazord Supremo Activado!-.

El Megazord encaro a Drago, quien se quedo impresionado por el robot-Ya veo, se ve que ese robot esta hecho de muy buen material, veamos que tan buenos son para usarlo en una verdadera batalla-.

El Megazord ataco a Drago, desenvainando sus dos espadas, pero Drago bloqueo los ataques con sus cuchillas y con su cola, golpeo al Megazord en el pecho, quien retrocedió, después de eso, Drago lo golpeo con sus garras y el Megazord cayó.

-¡Es muy poderoso, el Megazord no resistirá mucho si continuamos así!-grito Fabia alarmada.

-¡Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, hemos enfrentado a tipos más rudos que él!-grito Dan.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?-pregunto Spectra suspicaz.

-Bueno…no se me ocurre a nadie por el momento-.

Drago comenzó a acercarse al Megazord lentamente-Adiós Power Rangers-Drago alzo su garra y se preparo para atacar, cuando un rayo y varios misiles lo golpearon-¿Qué?-exclamo, ya que aunque el ataque no lo daño, si lo distrajo.

Cuatro nuevos zords habían aparecido, se trataban del Dragón, el tigre blanco, el Red Battle Zord y el Brachiosaurio.

-¡Los zords del maestro Tommy!-exclamo Marucho-pero ¿de dónde salieron?-.

-Yo los convoque-dijo Miyoko, mientras la miraban confundidos-el consejo siempre supo que Drago atacaría la Tierra personalmente, ya que este planeta tiene cierto significado para él-.

-¿Qué tipo de significado?-pregunto Shun.

-Fue en este planeta donde el espíritu supremo lo desterró al reino de las tinieblas hace millones de años-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso explica porque ataca la Tierra en persona, pero no explica porque usted tiene los zords del maestro Tommy-dijo Spectra.

-Él me los dio, creyó que serían de ayuda para esta batalla y Alfa preparo este morfo especial para que los pudiera controlar a los 3-Miyoko señalo un morfo con una gema verde, blanca, roja y negra.

-Bueno, esto es genial, ahora tenemos que intervenir también-dijo Dan y juntos lograron que el Megazord se levantara.

-Encantador-dijo Drago-¿Quién de ustedes peleara contra mí primero?-el Red Battle Zord se lanzo contra Drago-¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra y atravesó el pecho del zord, el cual comenzó a sufrir una terrible sobrecarga y finalmente, exploto, marcando su final, para asombro de los rangers.

-¡No puede ser, destruyo al Red Battle Zord!-exclamo Marucho incrédulo.

-Su poder no tiene un límite-dijo Miyoko preocupada.

-¿Y ahora quien sigue?-pregunto Drago burlonamente.

El Megazord y los otros 3 zords se lanzaron a la batalla, Drago los esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras era atacado por los zords, pero él solo permanecía quieto, sin recibir el menor rasguño.

-¡Lo atacamos entre todos y no sufre el menor rasguño!-exclamo Shun-¡Tenemos que pensar en una nueva táctica!-.

-Yo tengo una para ustedes-dijo Drago-¡Zocado!-Drago libero su técnica más poderosa como una corriente de energía que lanzo a los 4 zords contra el suelo, el Tigre Blanco se levanto y lanzo una esfera de energía de su pecho-¡Ráfaga Oscura!-Drago blandió una de sus cuchillas y lanzo una corriente de aire oscuro, mismo que corto la esfera del tigre y finalmente, corto al tigre a la mitad-esto es demasiado fácil-.

El Dragón y el Brachiosaurio se prepararon para atacar juntos, lanzando sus mejores armas contra Drago, mismas que el rey de las tinieblas recibió sin problemas.

-¡Tenemos que darle con todo nuestro, poder, es nuestra única oportunidad!-indico Dan.

-Puede que sea nuestro mejor movimiento-dijo Miyoko-aunque es muy arriesgado, pero es mejor que quedarse quietos y ver como Drago destruye al universo-.

-¡Adelante!-el Megazord se elevo en el cielo, mientras Drago se quedaba observando-¡Megazord Supremo Ataque Final!-.

El Megazord comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Miyoko le ordenaba al Dragón y al Brachiosaurio que atacaran, juntos, los 3 zords lanzaron sus ataques contra el rey de las tinieblas.

La explosión que se produjo cuando los 3 ataques chocaron fue colosal, incluso las fuerzas oscuras tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, el humo que se levanto se podía ver a kilómetros, pero de Drago, no había señal alguna.

-¿Creen que lo logramos?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-No lo sé-dijo Dan, pero entonces, los ojos de Drago brillaron en la cortina de humo y el rey de las tinieblas apareció sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? Que decepción, cuando estén en el infierno, se arrepentirán de haberme conocido-.

-No…no puede ser…lo atacamos con todo…y aun sigue en pie…-dijo Fabia temblando.

-Es…un maldito…monstruo-dijo Spectra en iguales condiciones.

Drago se rio-Si ya usaron todo su poder, ahora me toca a mí-los ojos de Drago brillaron con intensa maldad y el miedo de los rangers aumento-¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-los fantasmas de Drago atacaron al Brachiosaurio, quien trato de defenderse, pero al final, sus ojos se desactivaron y el zord cayó-¡Tormenta Eléctrica!-el relámpago de Drago le dio al Dragón, quien se sobrecargo demasiado y finalmente exploto-y ahora…-los ojos de Drago se dirigieron al Megazord, quien se preparo para lo que venía-¡Llamarada Infernal!-el fuego maligno de Drago envolvió al Megazord en un tornado de fuego, mismo que lo separo en los 8 zords, mientras los rangers caían al suelo heridos.

-¡Los zords!-grito Dan levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Zocado!-Drago uso su ataque más poderoso como bolas de energía oscura, destruyendo a cada zord, uno por uno.

-¡No!-gritaron Mira y Fabia al ver eso, para después caer de rodillas.

-No…esto no puede estar pasando…no puede ser…-dijo Mira incrédula.

-Y ahora el evento principal, es hora de destruir a todos los Power Rangers, los poderes que he absorbido me permitirán acabar con todos de un solo golpe-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Miyoko-para lograr eso necesitas ir al templo ranger, pero sin importa que tan poderoso seas no puedes invadirlo-.

-No necesito invadirlo para acabarlos ¡Ya que mis nuevos poderes me permiten abrir las puertas a todas las dimensiones que existen, todos los universos caerán, pero primero, presenciaran el final de los Power Rangers!-Drago comenzó a reunir su energía-¡Es cierto, no puedo invadir su templo, pero puede romper su enlace con la energía mórfica y el poder de la luz, este será el final de los Power Rangers!-Drago lanzo un rayo al cielo, mientras se creaba un agujero negro y una gran cantidad de energía cubría a todo el universo, misma que comenzó a afectar a Halakthy y Zordon.

**Templo…**

Las computadoras comenzaron a sobrecargarse, Alfa, Salem y Ann trataban de averiguar qué pasaba y detenerlo, pero no podían hacer nada.

-¿Qué está pasando Alfa?-pregunto Ann alarmada.

-¡Lo peor que te puedas imaginar, los rangers están perdiendo sus poderes, Drago se los está quitando, todos los rangers en el universo están quedándose sin poderes!-.

Las palabras de Alfa eran ciertas, en ese momento, todos los Power Rangers en todos los universo se habían quedado sin poder y ahora estaban indefensos ante las fuerzas oscuras, los rangers milenarios también volvieron a ser civiles.

-No… ¿Qué paso?-exclamo Dan.

-Drago…destruyo nuestro enlace con la energía mórfica y el poder de la luz-dijo Miyoko angustiada.

Drago se rio-Finalmente los Power Rangers están derrotados, ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que todos los universos se rindan ante mí-Drago uso de nuevo su poder y abrió comunicación en todos los universos, los mugiwaras, la liga de la justicia, los vengadores, los guerreros lyoko, los maestros, los magos, los vampiros y hombres lobo eran testigos de lo que ocurría-habitantes de todos los universos, yo soy el rey Drago, esos universos ya no son suyos, su era se termino y la de mi imperio apenas comienza-Drago nuevamente libero parte de su poder y sus criaturas se volvieron más poderosas-¡No importa donde vayan, no importa donde se escondan, nunca escaparan de mí, mi poder cubrirá todos los universos y el final de la era de la luz llegara, con el fin de todos ustedes!-Drago se reía, mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a ganar terreno en todos los universos.

Mientras Drago se reía y la gente gritaba y huía aterrada, los rangers solo podían quedarse viendo, no lo podían creer, habían perdido, finalmente, habían sido derrotados.

**Continuara…**

"_Desafortunadamente este es el fin del capítulo, pero ahora las fuerzas del bien están en peligro, Drago está ganando terreno, pero sin importar lo que pase, lucharemos hasta el final, ya sea el último combate o no"_

_Un aplauso para Superman, las cosas se ven mal, pero no esto aun no termina, ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_eso es cierto, pero Drago es el rey de las tinieblas y su poder es demasiado, como ya habrás leído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_desafortunadamente, las cosas se están poniendo muy mal, especialmente ahora que Drago les quito sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_pues ahora lo tienen más difícil que nunca, ya que Drago les quito sus poderes y los universos están en gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mikki Alexandersson: **_las cosas están muy serias y ahora están peores, ya que Drago les quito sus poderes, respecto al final, ya quedan 4 capítulos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_efectivamente, Drago ha iniciado su ataque final con todos los universos, los cuales poco a poco están cayendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si antes te pareció feo, ahora a ver qué te parece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues las cosas ya empeoraron más, porque Drago está ganando terreno sobre todos los universos, el peligro aumenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_todavía lo están y más con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_claro que creen en él, aunque no lo menciono abiertamente, lanzo una que otra mención que de seguro deducirás que es Dios de quien hablo, de hecho, fue él quien lo desterró en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_no me lo tomes a mal, yo acepto las sugerencias, pero no cuando ya tengo planeado como será algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_no me lo tomes a mal, yo acepto las sugerencias, pero no cuando ya tengo planeado como será algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_eso suena genial, ojala lo subiera en Deviantart para ver como masacran a esos vampiros tan bobos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_solo que Drago quiere convertir a todos los universos en polvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te gustara, fue difícil, ya que era hijo de un híbrido y de una vampira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya lo cheque y te deje comentario, no sé si ya lo checaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues en el siguiente capítulo será la gran batalla final, no solo de Dan y Koragg, sino también de otras rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Jessi Kuso, Mikki Alexandersson, junto mis cordiales saludos a Jack Hell, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf, Arcángel, Meyer, MasterVile, Darth Sidius, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Dragon-knight Alan.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Batallas finales

"_Saludos, soy __**Albus Dumblendore **__y esta vez se me permitió presentarles este capítulo, sé que las cosas se ven muy mal, Drago está ganando terreno en esta guerra, pero recuerden dos frases, que por cierto, tienen mucha razón:_

"_La esperanza nunca muere"_

"_Sin importar que tan oscuro sea el abismo, la luz siempre brillara"_

_Solo tengamos fe en que todo saldrá bien"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 66._

**Cap. 66 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Batallas finales.**

Con la destrucción de los zords y del poder ranger, la esperanza había desaparecido para muchos, aunque los héroes y guerreros de otros universos peleaban con valor, eso no le importaba, pronto caerían también.

-Felicidades por una gran victoria, amo-dijo Yubel.

-Aun no es una victoria total-dijo seriamente-antes tengo que ir a visitar a un viejo amigo mío, encárguense de los rangers, yo volveré pronto-.

-Como ordene-.

Drago se retiro y los siervos de Drago se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban los rangers, quienes estaban aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasarles.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Mira, Miyoko no contesto, solo veía como Drago se retiraba.

-¿A dónde fue Drago?-pregunto Fabia.

-Creo tener una idea-dijo Miyoko-pero no estoy 100% segura-.

-Por ahora tenemos otro problema en las manos-dijo Dan, ya que Yubel, Koragg y Xana habían aparecido.

-Vaya, vaya, Mira, Fabia, no saben qué gusto me da verlas así, aterradas, debiluchas y patéticas, me dan risa-.

Dan miraba a Koragg, quien le sostenía la mirada sin inmutarse-¿Qué quieres Koragg?-

-Quiero que terminemos nuestra rivalidad, es hora de nuestro combate final-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo ahora que no tengo poder? Creí que eras un guerrero de honor-.

-Lo soy, fue por eso que no te escogí solo por tu poder-.

-¿Qué?-.

-También te escogí por tu espíritu guerrero, eres diferente a cualquier otro ranger, tu espíritu de lucha es mayor a cualquier otro que haya visto, esa es la razón por la que te elegí para pelear conmigo-.

-Si eso quieres-Dan se agacho y recogió su espada-tal vez no tenga poder, pero aun tengo mi espada y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Koragg preparándose para la batalla.

Los otros quisieron pelear, pero Miyoko los detuvo-Esta es su batalla, así como nosotros tenemos la propia-Mira y Fabia asintieron, mientras tomaban sus armas y Miyoko miraba a Yubel-yo peleare contigo, hija, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea-.

-Qué pena, porque a mí sí-dijo Yubel siniestramente.

Mientras Dan desafiaba a Koragg, Miyoko a Yubel, el resto pelearía con Xana, pero si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, pronto no importarían, porque en todos los universos, el caos era demasiado.

**Mientras…**

En Roma, más exactamente, en el vaticano, los cardenales cerraban las puertas y las bloqueaban con todo lo que podían, cuando la principal comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza desde el exterior, rápidamente, el más anciano indico que se prepararan, cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar, la puerta fue derribada y una corriente de aire los arrojo lejos, dando paso a Drago, cuyos ojos brillaban con malévolo placer.

-Hola-saludo con maldad.

**Angel Grove…**

Dan y Koragg habían iniciado su feroz batalla, ambos rivales se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Koragg no usaba su poder, Dan no pudo evitar preguntarle el porqué.

-Te lo dije, quiero un combate feroz y justo, tú no tienes poder, por lo que yo no usare el mío, será una batalla únicamente con nuestras habilidades en combate-.

-Si eso quieres, adelante-Dan se lanzo contra Koragg y ambos reiniciaron su batalla, los dos guerreros eran hábiles espadachines, ninguno cedía terreno en la batalla.

Koragg lanzo un golpe contra Dan, quien al esquivarlo, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, fue cuando Koragg le apunto con su espada y Dan creyó que sería su final.

-Sin tu espada estas indefenso-dijo Koragg-ahora recógela, no peleare con un oponente desarmado-.

Dan dio un giro en el suelo y recogió su espada-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú ganaste-.

Koragg negó con la cabeza-Tropezaste, vencerte así no habría sido honorable, no me habría sentido satisfecho conmigo mismo, prefiero derrotar a mis enemigos de forma tradicional…CON VIOLENCIA-Koragg ataco y Dan defendió.

-Para ser un siervo de Drago, Koragg, tienes actitudes que me agradan-.

-Y tú has probado ser un digno rival, haré que tu ceremonia sea triunfal y digna de un guerrero-.

-Temo que no podré asistir-dijo Dan atacando.

**Vaticano…**

Drago comenzó a avanzar por el lugar, cuando el anciano se le puso al frente-¡Maldito demonio, no eres bienvenido, esta es la casa de Dios, vete y vuelve a tu mundo de oscuridad!-.

-Estoy en él-dijo Drago lanzando un golpe con su garra y lanzándolo fuera de su camino-anciano estúpido-Drago avanzo por el pasillo, hasta quedar frente a una imagen del gran señor de todos los universos, los ojos de Drago brillaron con más intensidad-no deberías sorprenderte de verme de nuevo, solo estoy acabando con lo que tú iniciaste, hace millones de años me desterraste a lo más profundo del universo, con la esperanza de mantenerlo a salvo de mí, pero mientras existan sus habitantes, yo siempre regresare, creaste al universo a tu semejanza y le diste a cada uno la elección del libre albedrio, un error fatal, uno que yo no cometeré, recreare a los universos a mi propia semejanza y acabare con todo el caos que existe, el mal regirá por toda la eternidad y esta vez, no seré detenido, ni siquiera por tus dos hijos, Halakthy y Zordon también han fallado-y con esas palabras, Drago abandono el edificio-no destruyo este lugar, porque aun te guardo respeto, aunque muy poco, considéralo mi único acto bondadoso-y con esas últimas palabras, Drago se retiro.

**Angel Grove…**

Mira, Marucho, Fabia, Shun y Spectra peleaban contra Xana, quien los atacaba con todo su poder y aunque los rangers lograban resistir, sabían que estaban en gran desventaja.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Xana riéndose-no puedo creer que realmente crean tener oportunidad contra mí sin sus poderes-.

-No seremos Power Rangers, pero tenemos poder-dijo Shun desapareciendo frente a Xana y reapareciendo detrás de él, lanzándole una estrella ninja, misma que Xana detuvo con su mano.

-Pero que idiota ¿en serio querías vencerme con una estrella ninja? Que primitivo-.

-Se llama distracción, genio-dijo Shun sonriendo.

Xana abrió los ojos y cuando volteo, Mira, Marucho, Fabia y Spectra la atacaron con sus armas, derribándola, antes de que se levantara, Spectra saco una pistola láser y le disparo, la maestra choco contra una pared.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Mira.

-Cuando peleas contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas debes estar preparado para todo-explico Spectra, mientras Xana surgía de los escombros.

-Van a pagar por eso gusanos-dijo con una voz cargada de odio.

Al mismo tiempo, Miyoko peleaba contra su hija, quien con el poder Rinzin era sumamente terrible, aunque no lo usaba contra su madre, solo peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, era una batalla justa, pero Yubel sonreía divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre? ¿Soy demasiado para la poderosa ranger plateada? Oh…lo olvide, ya no eres un Power Rangers, eres tan peligrosa como el tal Ben Tennyson-dijo a modo de insulto.

-¡Tenle más respeto a tu madre!-dijo Miyoko sin alterarse.

-Lo haría si lo tuviera-Yubel ataco a Miyoko y la ranger esquivo el ataque, la reina golpeo una columna y la partió en dos.

Miyoko rodo por el suelo y se levanto rápidamente-Ese es el problema de las fuerzas oscuras y de tener un inmenso poder-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Que se confían demasiado, los humanos podremos no tener el poder de Drago, pero tenemos algo más, algo que él jamás entenderá, algo, que nos hace 100 veces mejores que él y todos los Power Rangers en el universo lo sabemos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que los hace superiores al amo?-.

-¡Nuestro espíritu!-Miyoko se lanzo contra Yubel y comenzó a golpearla-¡Jamás nos rendiremos, jamás nos doblegamos, jamás desistiremos, aunque el desafío parezca imposible de ganar, lucharemos hasta el final!-Miyoko lanzaba golpe tras golpe, Yubel los recibía directamente, hasta que se harto y detuvo un golpe más de Miyoko, dándole un golpe en el abdomen con su rodilla, Miyoko escupió un poco de sangre y Yubel la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¿Quién es superior ahora, madre?-dijo Yubel con frialdad-mírate, algunas vez fuiste tan poderosa, pero ahora, estas en el suelo arrastrándote y preparada para ser destruida-.

Miyoko apretó los puños-No lo hagas…Yubel…por favor…sé que hay bondad en ti…lo sé…-.

-Halakthy y Zordon creyeron lo mismo, y ya viste lo que pasó, he traído al rey de las tinieblas a la Tierra, si ellos se equivocaron ¿Por qué crees que tú no?-.

Miyoko alzo su mirada-Porque…yo soy tu madre-le dijo dulcemente-y una madre…siempre sabe estas cosas-Yubel se quedo en shock, pero tras unos minutos reacciono y lanzo un rayo contra Miyoko, quien rodo por el suelo, quedando a un lado de su arma-por favor, Yubel…te lo pido…no lo hagas-.

Yubel se acerco, mientras creaba una esfera de energía en su brazo-¡Adiós madre!-Yubel lanzo su esfera, pero Miyoko coloco su espada frente a ella, gracias a que las armas rangers eran mágicas, el arma de Miyoko logro reflejar el ataque de Yubel y devolvérselo, Yubel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el ataque le dio directamente, lanzándola contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Cuando Miyoko escucho eso y vio a su hija en el suelo, soltó su arma y se arrastro hacia su hija-¡Yubel, Yubel…!-grito, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos-¿Qué he hecho? ¡Yubel! ¡Despierta, por favor, Yubel!-gritaba una y otra vez, pero Yubel no despertaba.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Dan en su duelo con Koragg no noto lo que ocurría entre su madre y su hermana, al igual que los otros rangers, que peleaban contra Xana.

Shun y Fabia se movían a gran velocidad y dando un giro en el aire, lanzaron unas patadas contra la maestra, quien las bloqueo con su báculo, para luego lanzarlos por el aire, Mira y Spectra se arrastraron por el suelo y golpearon a Xana con sus armas, pero la maestra solo se rio.

-¿Quieren saber que me están haciendo? Solo me hacen cosquillas-dijo atacando a los dos chicos, quienes tuvieron que dar un salto para esquivarlo.

-Esto es serio, con los poderes apenas podíamos mantener una pelea con ella ¿Cómo la venceremos sin poderes?-pregunto Fabia preocupada.

-Con su debilidad-dijo Marucho.

-¿Debilidad? ¿De qué hablas Marucho?-pregunto Mira.

-Cada maestro oscuro que enfrentamos era poderoso, pero tenían una debilidad ¿recuerdan? La de Arbok era su propio veneno, de Megatron el medallón en su pecho, Myotismon no toleraba la luz solar, Dexo era demasiado infantil, Leviatán era vulnerable si lo atacaban en la boca e Imperiex era demasiado confiando-enumero Marucho.

-Entonces ¿Cuál crees que sea la debilidad de Xana?-pregunto Shun.

-Bueno…es la maestra del relámpago y el relámpago es electricidad-pensando-y la electricidad no se debe mezclar con agua ¡Esa es su debilidad!-.

-¡Ya basta de palabrerías!-grito Xana, lanzándose al ataque, los rangers esquivaron el ataque.

-¡Hay que llevarla al puerto!-grito Marucho y comenzaron a huir.

-¡No escaparan de mí!-declaro Xana, lanzándose contra los rangers en una persecución.

Una vez que llegaron al puerto, vieron que el agua estaba negra, sucia y con un olor pestilente, mientras varios peces flotaban muertos, Mira y Fabia sintieron deseos de vomitar, Marucho no pudo evitarlo, mientras Shun y Spectra trataban de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, sigue siendo agua-dijo Shun, cuando Xana los alcanzo.

-Ya me harte de ustedes, insectos-Xana disparo un relámpago, que los rangers apenas lograron esquivar, aunque Fabia tropezó y comenzó a caer hacia el agua, por fortuna, logro sostenerse de la orilla del puerto.

-¡Fabia!-grito Shun, mientras Xana se acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya, que situación tan embarazosa-dijo pisando una de las manos de Fabia-veamos qué le pasa a una neathiana cuando cae en agua contaminada-.

-¡Mejor veamos qué te pasa a ti!-grito Mira, saltando y dándole una patada, Xana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al agua, cuando desapareció en el agua, un gran destello eléctrico cubrió el lugar, mientras Shun ayudaba a Fabia.

-¿Creen que se acabo?-pregunto Marucho.

-Lo dudo-dijo Spectra, justo en ese momento, Xana emergió, pero se veía en mal estado, no solo el agua la había lastimado seriamente, sino que al estar contaminada, se había desfigurado un poco.

-Van a pagar por eso, gusanos-Xana trato de atacar, pero se detuvo de golpe, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a temblar-diablos…esperen…en seguida los matare…pero antes…necesito un trago…de jugo de…lava…-Xana ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo, para luego convertirse en polvo, aunque antes de desaparecer, derramo algunas lágrimas, de rabia, odio y tristeza-Mira…Fabia…guerreros lyoko…maldigo su…suerte…-lo siguiente que dijo fue de tristeza-maestro Koragg…ojala…hubiéramos sido…algo más que aliados…-y con esas palabras finales, desapareció.

Mira cayó al suelo de rodillas, recuperando el aliento-Eso fue intenso-.

-Pero aun no acaba-dijo Shun mirando a su alrededor-rápido, tenemos que ir con la maestra Miyoko y con Dan-los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Miyoko abrazando fuertemente a su hija, Marucho se acerco y tomo el pulso de Yubel

-No se preocupe, aun está viva, solo que…el golpe en la cabeza la dejo fuera de combate-dijo Marucho sonriéndole a Miyoko, quien miro a Marucho con gratitud.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Fabia-es decir, que tengas talento médico-.

-Bueno, siendo un ranger tienes que aprender muchas cosas, además, aun me falta mucho por aprender, ya que quiero ser un gran médico-.

-Esperen-interrumpió Mira-¿Dónde está Dan?-.

Dan y Koragg seguían enfrascados en su lucha, no se daban cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero aunque Dan no tenía poderes, lograba darle a Koragg la batalla que tanto había deseado.

-Perfecto, espere mucho por este momento y hasta ahora, no me has decepcionado-dijo Koragg.

-No voy a rendirme, tengo que cumplir con mi deber ranger, que es librar a los universos del mal-dijo Dan.

La batalla continuó, con ambos rivales atacando con todo lo que tenían, pero en ese momento, en el cielo comenzaron a retumbar truenos, mientras los relámpagos lo iluminaban, Drago había regresado.

-Veo que los he subestimado-reconoció-han derrotado a Xana y dejado fuera de combate a mi mejor siervo, pero-Drago miro hacia Dan y Koragg-al parecer ellos aun continúan en su batalla, no me gustaría interrumpirlos, por el contrario, voy a acabar con ustedes ahora mismo-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad, mientras los rangers se preparaban para lo que fuera que viniera, al mismo tiempo que Miyoko abrazaba a su hija con más fuerza.

Justo en ese momento, un portal se abrió en el cielo, llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?-pregunto Mira.

-No lo sé-dijo Miyoko-solo debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que viene-dijo seriamente.

**Continuara…**

"_Bueno, aquí concluye este capítulo, desgraciadamente, la batalla está lejos de terminar, pero debemos tener fe y confianza en que los rangers salvaran a los universos, a todos ellos, después de todo, jamás debemos perder la esperanza"_

_Un aplauso para Albus Dumblendore, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_como bien explique, su poder no conoce límites y ahora tiene a los rangers contra las cuerdas, esta pesadilla todavía no acaba, solo comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_las cosas se ven serias, pero al final, siguen siendo rangers y no se rendirán jamás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_en parte, solo que Drago realmente acabo con todos, especialmente con el poder ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque las cosas están más que serias, siguen siendo Power Rangers y lucharan hasta el final, sin importar si esa es realmente, su última batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_para nosotros quizás no tenga sentido, pero para Drago, es todo lo contrario, él solo quiere ver sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_su única oportunidad de lograr vencer a Drago sería con el poder de la luz sagrada, desafortunadamente, ellos desconocen cómo usar ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_un poco, especialmente si esperabas que Chapulín Colorado apareciera para salvarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_pues al final se les ocurrirá algo, aunque no podrán vencer a Drago frente a frente, ya lo intentaron y fallaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_realmente me esmere en la creación de Drago, después de todo, fue mi primer gran villano, respecto a tu personaje, me gustaría presentarle a los de Crepúsculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_su única oportunidad sería el poder de la luz sagrada, pero hasta ahora, desconocen por completo como usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_ojala lo publique en Deviantart, sería bueno ver como ponen en su lugar a esos vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_es la guardiana de la luz universal, lo que vendría equivaliendo al espíritu supremo, me imagino que sabes quién es, yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que todos los dioses son reales, pero que Dios, es como el rey de los dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_para poder ver eso, tendrás que esperar más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_este fic termina, pero se viene uno nuevo, el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_solo que Rocky es ficticio, Jackie Chan es genuino, contra él, Dan no tendría oportunidad, Jackie Chan es el mejor, después de Batman, claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Jessi Kuso, AhSokaThano12, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Jack Hell, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Dragon-knight Alan, Zeus, Iron Mario, Darth Sidius, Arcángel, Meyer, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Regreso de poder

"_Soy __**Blade, **__el famoso cazavampiros y esta vez se me permitió presentar un capítulo ¿Por qué acepte? Porque el __**Dragón Oscuro **__no teme decir la verdad sobre esos vampiros tan estúpidos que nos están dejando mal a los verdaderos vampiros, hablo, por supuesto, de los de esa serie "Crepúsculo", que enorme ofensa para nosotros, los vampiros, me gustaría encargarme de Cullen, quizás lo haga cuando termine el capítulo, por ahora, disfrútenlo"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 67._

**Cap. 67 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Regreso de poder.**

El portal que se había abierto, fue obra de un miembro de la liga de la justicia, Axel, quien apareció acompañado de Batman, Diana, Superman, Chica Halcón, John linterna verde, el detective marciano, Iron Man, el Capitán América, Thor, Jan, Ojo de Halcón, Pantera Negra y Hulk.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Superman.

Drago solo miro a los nuevos héroes aparecer, mientras los rangers suspiraban aliviados al ver que tenían refuerzos, pero Drago no parecía preocupado.

-Vaya, vaya, tuvieron las agallas de venir a enfrentarme, que encantador-.

-¡Jan, asegúrate de que los rangers estén bien!-pidió Iron Man y Jan asintió.

Jan descendió y se acerco a los Power Rangers-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Hemos estado mejor-dijo Mira-pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Nuestros universos también están en peligro-dijo Diana apareciendo-hemos resistido hasta ahora, pero desde que Drago llego a la Tierra de este universo, hemos estado en grandes problemas, por eso vinimos, si derrotamos a Drago, detendremos la invasión-.

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotros-dijo Jan-pero…ahora que estoy de nuevo frente a él ya no estoy tan segura-.

Thor se lanzo contra Drago-¡Villano, es hora de que sientas la ira de mi martillo!-grito golpeando a Drago, pero el rey de las tinieblas ni se inmuta-¿Qué?-.

-¿Eso es todo? Patético-Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola y Thor cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Batman miraba seriamente la situación, analizando como siempre, mientras Ojo de Halcón se acerco-Hola, no nos hemos presentado, soy…-.

-Yo sé quiénes son, los famosos vengadores-dijo Batman serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…?-.

-Soy un detective, es mi trabajo, especialmente desde que supimos que había otro tipo de héroes en los universos-.

-Muy bien, si eres tan listo ¿Cómo crees que terminara esto?-.

-Perderemos-dijo Batman más serio-si seguimos peleando así, perderemos-.

-Que optimismo-dijo Ojo de Halcón, cuando Hulk intervino.

-¡Tonto hombre murciélago! ¡Hulk aplastara a ese dragón!-Hulk se lanzo contra Drago, quien se quedo quieto y recibió todos los golpes de Hulk, cuando se harto, lo atrapo entre sus garras.

-Tú te alimentas de la rabia, yo también-Drago uso su poder para absorber el poder de Hulk y devolverlo a Bruce Banner-insecto estúpido-Drago lanzo a Bruce contra el suelo, pero fue rescatado por Superman, mientras Axel se acercaba a Drago-vaya, vaya, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte-.

-Esta locura debe detenerse ahora, no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo más daño-dijo Axel lanzándole un rayo a Drago, pero, para asombro del guardián, Drago lo resistió-¿Qué?-.

-En otro tiempo tu ataque pudo haberme derribado, diría que hasta herirme, pero ahora, mi poder es muy superior a ti ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Axel creó un escudo para bloquear el ataque del rey, pero su escudo se rompió y lo lanzo contra un edificio.

-¡Vengadores, ataque!-.

Los héroes comenzaron la batalla contra Drago, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, no parecía importarle que lo atacaran, ya que estaba muy entretenido en una batalla más.

Dan y Koragg seguían enfrascados en su feroz lucha, no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, enfrascados en un feroz duelo de espadas.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¡Solo uno de los dos quedara con vida!-declaro Koragg.

-¡Entonces vivirá el que más lo desee!-desafió Dan.

-¡Pues que así sea!-.

La batalla continuo, Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada, que Koragg bloqueo y contraataco con una patada, el ranger rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente y volvió al ataque.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Koragg?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡Eres un guerrero de honor! ¿Por qué sirves a un monstruo como Drago? ¿Por qué estas obsesionado con pelear contra mí? ¿Qué ganarías con todo esto?-.

Koragg miro a Dan y se rio-Soy un leal servidor del amo, respecto a tus otras preguntas, como el mejor guerrero del reino de las tinieblas, he estado esperando un duelo que realmente me llene de emoción, pero nunca encontré al rival digno, hasta ahora, tú eres ese rival, Kuso, no importa como termine, uno prevalecerá y el otro caerá-.

-Ojala no tuviera que ser así-dijo Dan-pero soy un Power Ranger y es mi deber proteger al universo de las amenazas, incluyéndote-.

-Entonces continuemos hasta el final-.

Dan y Koragg volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro, peleando ferozmente, Koragg lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Dan esquivo el ataque con un salto y lanzo su ataque con su espada, Koragg bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, pero Dan lo destruyo, para asombro del caballero lobo.

-Creo que aun sin poderes soy genial-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Estamos llegando al final del duelo, la destrucción de mi escudo es una señal-.

-Una señal de tu próxima derrota-.

-Eso lo veremos-Koragg ataco y Dan contraataco, los dos chocaban sus espadas, lo que provocaba que salieran chispas, ambos llegaron hasta el puerto, en su lucha comenzaron a correr y a atacarse, nunca bajaban la guardia.

Dan dio un giro en el aire y golpeo a Koragg con su puño, Koragg hizo lo mismo y ambos rodaron por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a respirar un poco agitados.

-Estas cumpliendo tu palabra, una batalla honorable, sin poderes-dijo Dan.

-Efectivamente, di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla-dijo Koragg.

Koragg alzo su espada y se lanzo contra Dan, quien hizo lo mismo, los dos lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, Koragg le dio en el brazo y Dan en la cintura, quedándose estancados.

-Creo que ahora estamos estancados-dijo Dan-si nos movemos, nos matamos mutuamente-.

-Si ese es nuestro destino, que así sea-.

-¿Sabes? Esas cosas no me agradan mucho, tengo varias razones para seguir viviendo, entre ellos acabar con la lagartija súper desarrollada de tu amo-.

-Estás viviendo en un sueño, nadie puede acabar con el poder del amo-.

-Ya ocurrió antes, volverá a suceder-.

-Que inocente, antes, el amo no tenía el poder ni el ejército que posee ahora, pero no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando, vine aquí para pelear hasta el fin-.

-Si es así como lo quieres, entonces adelante-.

Dan y Koragg continuaron su feroz batalla de espadas, mientras los otros héroes se encargaban de Drago, quien no tenía problemas para lidiar con sus enemigos, después de todo, su poder ahora era inmenso, muy superior a cualquier fuerza de los otros universos.

-No me hagan reír, sus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos-Drago abrió su garra y los héroes salieron volando contra el suelo, mientras Axel caía frente a Miyoko, siendo auxiliado por Shun y Spectra.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Shun.

-Si…pero…Batman tiene razón, si continuamos peleando así…perderemos-.

-Ojala hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer-dijo Mira.

-Lo hay-dijo Miyoko y sus amigos se le quedaron viendo confundidos-después de todo, siempre hay esperanza-.

-¿De qué habla? Es obvio que Drago ha ganado, ya no tenemos forma de detenerlo-dijo Fabia, Miyoko sonrió.

-Eso pareciera, pero miren hacia allá-Miyoko señalo a donde Dan peleaba con Koragg-observen bien esta batalla, estoy segura que aprenderán algo-.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Dan y a Koragg, quienes estaban ajenos a eso, seguían peleando con gran intensidad, realmente era una batalla extraordinaria, sobretodo, porque ambos eran grandes espadachines y aunque Dan no lo admitiera, interiormente, disfrutaba de esa batalla.

-¡Vamos Kuso! ¿Ya te cansaste?-.

-¡Eso quisieras!-replico Dan.

-¡Entonces hasta el final!-.

-¡Hasta el final!-.

Dan y Koragg chocaron sus espadas nuevamente, las chispas producidas reflejaban las sombras de ambos, pero se podía ver, que estaban en sus últimos momentos, esa batalla ya iba a terminar.

Koragg lanzo un golpe con su espada, quien elevo la suya, cuando Koragg le dio justo en el brazo con el que Dan bloqueo el golpe, el ranger hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras Koragg se reía, pero entonces…

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-la espada de Dan brillo intensamente, para asombro de Koragg.

-¿Qué?-Dan lanzo un golpe contra Koragg, dándole en la cintura, atravesando al caballero lobo, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Dan terminaba por atravesarlo y caía al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su espada-buena jugada Dan Kuso…me dejaste golpearte…para luego terminar conmigo…muy buen movimiento…te felicito…me diste la batalla que siempre espere…gracias…-Koragg cayó al suelo y exploto.

Dan sonrió-Igualmente, gracias Koragg-.

Los rangers se quedaron estáticos, ya que, aunque Dan no uso todo el poder de su ataque, revelo que aun tenía gramos de energía, pero antes de saber que hacer o que ocurrió, Drago apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, aun sin poderes fuiste capaz de derrotar a mi mejor guerrero, estoy impresionado, realmente son seres únicos, pero ahora vas a conocer tu final-dijo Drago, mientras sus ojos brillaban y le disparaba un rayo, mismo que Superman desvió golpeando a Drago, aunque el golpe no le hizo daño alguno, si evito que el ataque de Drago golpeara a Dan, quien fue rescatado por Batman.

-Gracias-.

-Ni lo menciones-.

Los Power Rangers, la liga de la justicia y los vengadores se agruparon, pero Drago solo se rio, para asombro de todos.

-No puedo creer que en verdad crean que aun pueden vencerme, acéptenlo, ya perdieron ¡Zocado!-Drago uso su ataque más poderoso como una poderosa onda de energía que sacudió toda la Tierra, los héroes salieron volando y cayeron al suelo, mientras algunos edificios eran destruidos, al mismo tiempo que la gente huía cada vez más rápido, algunos tuvieron suerte, otros no.

Cuando el ataque termino, Drago sonreía de manera divertido, aunque los héroes habían sobrevivido, apenas lo habían logrado, estaban muy heridos y el brazo de Dan comenzó a sangrar más.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira angustiada y arrastrándose hacia él, mientras Miyoko también se quedo petrificada al ver eso, pero se alegro de ver que Yubel estaba bien.

Drago se rio y alzo su pie-Los aplastare-.

-¡No!-Axel lanzo un rayo contra Drago, el cual Drago desvió, pero evito que aplastara a los rangers.

-Ya me cansaste gusano estúpido-los ojos de Drago brillaron y Axel sintió como si el aire comenzara a faltarle, cayendo al suelo-los acabare a todos, los matare lentamente, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar la destrucción de todos los universos, yo he ganado, los Power Rangers se han ido para siempre y pronto ustedes… ¿Qué?-Drago sintió algo extraño y sus ojos brillaron más-¿Qué está pasando?-usando sus poderes, Drago pudo ver que todos los Power Rangers en el universo, aun sin sus poderes, estaban combatiendo a las fuerzas de la oscuridad-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que aun estén peleando contra mis fuerzas? ¡Ya no tienen poderes!-.

Efectivamente, los Power Rangers en todo el universo continuaban peleando contra los oscuros, a pesar de que ya no tenían sus poderes, se rebelaban contra el tirano Drago.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?-pregunto Dan.

-¿Entender qué?-.

Dan se levanto-Nosotros juramos proteger al universo…no, a todos los universos de ti, con o sin poderes somos Power Rangers, por esa razón lucharemos hasta el final contra ti, aunque este sea realmente el fin, nos iremos peleando-Drago entrecerró sus ojos, cuando Batman y el capitán América se colocaron al lado de Dan.

-Este muchacho tiene razón, el que no tengan poderes no los hace menos héroes, él tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a tu mejor servidor y triunfo, así es el espíritu y el poder de la justicia-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron, mientras el capitán América tomaba la palabra-No eres el primero que se cree superior a otros, siempre han existido seres que como tú creen estar por encima de los demás y es por esa razón que siempre perderán-.

Esta vez, los Power Rangers de todo el universo se agruparon, enfrentando a cada fuerza de la oscuridad y gritando…

-¡Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!-.

-¡Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers!-.

-¡Power Rangers Zeo!-.

-¡Power Rangers Turbo!-.

-¡Power Rangers en el Espacio!-.

-¡Power Rangers la Galaxia Pérdida!-.

-¡Power Rangers a la Velocidad de La Luz!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje!-.

-¡Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja!-.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Trueno!-.

-¡Power Rangers Súper Patrulla Delta!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Mística!-.

-¡Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Animal!-.

-¡Power Rangers Revoluciones Por Minuto!-.

-¡Power Rangers Samurái!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria!-.

-¡Defensores del universo! ¡POWER RANGERS PARA SIEMPRE!-.

Drago se rio con maldad-Que conmovedor, pero yo soy el rey de las tinieblas y no hay poder en ningún universo que pueda igualárseme, este es su final, hasta nunca-Drago preparo su ataque final, cuando una luz salió del cielo y cubrió a cada Power Ranger en el universo-¿Qué?-.

La liga de la justicia y los vengadores también se quedaron asombrados ante lo que pasaba, mientras los rangers sentían una gran calidez, así como un gran poder.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Fabia.

-No lo sé, pero esto…me siento tan bien-dijo Mira.

-Mamá-Dan miro a su madre, quien sonreía.

-El poder…el poder regreso-dijo Miyoko

Efectivamente, todos los Power Rangers en el universo recuperaron sus poderes, habían regresado para continuar la batalla final contra el reino de las tinieblas, para asombro de Drago.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Muy posible, los Power Rangers han vuelto y más poderosos que nunca!-declaro Dan.

Lo que Dan decía era cierto, ya que en esos momentos, Andros, Leo, Carter, Chad, Joel, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, Conner, Jack, Nick, Mack, Jayden y el propio Dan, activaron sus siguientes niveles de poder, los batalladores, y en el caso de Jayden y Dan, el modo Shogun y el modo Caballero respectivamente.

Los rangers galácticos activaron las luces de orión, los dino rangers el modo súper dino, los rangers SPD el modo Swat, los rangers místicos el modo legendario, los rangers furia animal el modo animal maestro.

-Y yo que tenía pensado dejarlos vivir paraqué vieran como los universos mueren lentamente, pero como ya me lo están rogando, los voy a liquidar de una vez por todas-.

Miyoko se adelanto-Es nuestra última oportunidad, tenemos que derrotarlo ahora mismo-.

-¡Entendido!-.

**Continuara…..**

"_Bueno, este capítulo llego a su fin, finalmente están pasando cosas buenas, pero Drago sigue siendo un ser muy poderoso, derrotarlo no será nada, por cierto, para aquellos que los odian, aquí está la cabeza de Edward Culle, usen su imaginación y digan que quieren hacerle, yo la use como tazón de dulces"_

_Un aplauso para Blade y gracias por hacerle eso a ese vampiro tan mediocre, y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Jessi Kuso: **_pues ya viste que pasó, los rangers regresaron, pero Drago es sumamente poderoso, solo tienen una oportunidad para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_eso podría ser posible, aunque no meto a Aslan en el fic, pero creo que sería una posibilidad, bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el culminante de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_bueno, Xana se lo busco al servirle a Drago, en cuanto a Koragg, él finalmente tuvo la batalla que tanto había deseado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_suerte que Xana olvido a los otros y fue ella quien cayó a esa agua contaminada, pero la batalla todavía no termina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_eso lo recuerdo, pero es difícil concentrarse en otras cosas cuando la batalla final con Drago se lleva muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues qué raro, porque no recuerdo que tú OC para el torneo sea ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jack Hell: **_efectivamente, ese es el plan de Drago, respecto a Ben, cada que presume sobre el grandioso héroe que es, me dan ganas de callarlo de un golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues sus planes están comenzando a tomar forma, pero ahora que los rangers han vuelto hay un poco de esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_aunque Batman no lo admitiría con lo serio que es, consideraría a Jackie un valioso aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_algo así, ya que muchos lo considerarían así, de hecho, no sé si conoces la ópera Jesucristo Súper Estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_oh que lastima, aunque realmente me gustaría ver a esos vampiros así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_hace millones de años, pero tras ser exiliado por él, nunca lo volvió a ver, ahora solo busca llevar a cabos sus planes malignos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_pudo haber ido a cualquier otro templo, pero escogió el vaticano por es el templo más importante del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_para conocer esa respuesta tienes que esperar al siguiente capítulo para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**SpawnOmega: **_de hecho, ya tengo pensado como sería eso, pero para verlo, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo, el cual será el final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_interesante teoría, pero hay un error, Buda no es un dios, es un monje que tuvo un acercamiento con Dios y que fundó una organización ¿me explico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_desde que muchos comenzaron a comparar a los personajes con Dios y desde que Arcángel pidió la aparición de Drago en una iglesia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jessi Kuso, AhSokaThano12, Ani Teen Lyoko, Ann Mora, Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Jack Hell, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Arcángel, Darth Sidius, TimeLord, Blade, Dragon-knight Alan, SpawnOmega, Meyer, Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…espero que quiera….**_


	68. Luz sagrada

"_Soy __**Tommy Oliver**__ y nuevamente se me permitió presentar el capítulo ¿la razón? Porque es el momento de que demos todo lo que tenemos en la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas, recuperamos nuestros poderes, pero eso no nos garantiza la victoria, pero somos Power Rangers y sin importar lo que nos suceda, terminaremos con esta guerra de una vez por todas"_

_Y ahora el capítulo 68._

**Cap. 68 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Luz sagrada.**

Los Power Rangers de todo el universo habían regresado para pelear, pero las fuerzas oscuras aun tenían ventaja contra ellos, Drago, a pesar de enfrentarse a 3 grupos de héroes, seguía siendo imponente y tenía toda la ventaja en esa batalla.

-¡Gusanos insolentes! ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago comenzó a quemar todo a su alrededor, los rangers tuvieron que correr para esquivar la llama del infierno, al igual que los otros héroes.

-¡Recuperamos los poderes y aun tiene la ventaja en esta batalla! ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Marucho.

-Yo…no lo sé-dijo Miyoko preocupada.

-Es obvio mamá-intervino Dan-seguir luchando, sin importar lo que ocurra-.

Axel y Thor se elevaron en el cielo, y mientras Axel atacaba con un rayo, Thor comenzó a girar su martillo invocando una tormenta.

-¡Por Midgar!-grito disparando su rayo, los ataques de ambos héroes golpearon a Drago, quien retrocedió un poco, pero sus ojos solo brillaron.

-Mi turno ¡Zocado!-Drago los ataco con una ráfaga de poder oscuro y ambos héroes cayeron al suelo-¡No tienen ni idea de mis poderes, este es el final de todos!-Drago expulso su poder-¡Los universos pronto perecerán!-.

Los rangers y los otros héroes trataban de resistir el terrible poder de Drago, pero si esto continuaba así, pronto perderían la batalla, no habría forma de detenerlo.

-¡Es demasiado poderoso!-grito Iron Man-¡Nunca creí que diría esto, pero realmente espero que algún milagro mágico nos ayude!-.

_-"Señor, detecto algo"-._

-¿De qué se trata Jarvis?-.

-_"Una extraña energía que proviene de ese palacio, son dos seres de grandes poderes, casi similares a los de este monstruo"-._

-¿Qué?-.

Miyoko escucho lo que dijo Jarvis y dirigió su mirada hacia el palacio-¿Podría tratarse de…? ¡Dan, necesito que vengas conmigo!-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-¡Solo sígueme!-Miyoko miro a los demás rangers-necesito que distraigan a Drago, si tengo razón aun podemos ganar esta guerra-.

-Muy bien, entonces les daremos todo el tiempo que necesiten-dijo Spectra-¡Vamos!-.

-¡Por los universos!-declaro Shun y los héroes se lanzaron contra Drago, quien permanecía quieto, esperándolos.

-Gusanos insolentes, esta vez no seré piadoso-.

Los 3 grupos de héroes atacaron a Drago, mientras Dan y Miyoko corrían hacia el palacio, aunque Dan no comprendía bien lo que Miyoko planeaba, pero Drago se dio cuenta del movimiento de los dos rangers y envió a un ejército de Likers para detenerlos.

-¡Sigue corriendo, tenemos que llegar hasta el palacio!-declaro Miyoko.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad, mientras preparaba un ataque contra los dos rangers-No va a ser tan fácil-cuando Drago iba a atacar, Superman le dio un puñetazo, mientras Spectra le disparaba un rayo, fue cuando Diana lanzo un golpe con su espada contra la cola de Drago, pero en lugar de cortar la cola, la espada se partió en 2.

-¿Qué?-.

-Princesa idiota-Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola y Diana salió volando.

-¡Diana!-grito Batman atrapándola en el aire.

-Cielos, si no te conociera bien, diría que te preocupaste por mí-dijo Diana sonriéndole coquetamente.

-No presiones-.

Drago comenzó a avanzar hacia el palacio, sabía que los likers no resistirían por mucho tiempo y tenía que impedir que los dos rangers entraran en el palacio, aun cuando los rangers, la liga y los vengadores atacaban al rey con todo su poder.

Dan y Miyoko, por su parte, habían conseguido entrar al palacio, a pesar de que los atacaban likers y zombis, ellos seguían avanzando, subieron por las escaleras, mientras la batalla seguía en el exterior, finalmente y tras subir por muchos escalones, llegaron a la puerta que daba al salón del trono.

-Debe ser aquí-dijo Miyoko.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunto Dan.

-No estoy segura, es por eso que debemos estar alerta ¿listo?-.

-Listo-.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y entraron al salón del trono, cuando pudieron ver a quienes estaban en el interior y Miyoko se emociono.

-¿Halakthy? ¿Zordon? ¿En verdad son ustedes?-pregunto emocionada, mientras Dan se quedo sin habla.

-Si Miyoko, somos nosotros-dijo Halakthy.

-Oh, qué alegría, creí que…ya no los volvería a ver-gracias al casco, Miyoko pudo ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad que le habían salido.

-Dan, Miyoko, escuchen-intervino Zordon-no hay tiempo para esto, las fuerzas del mal han capturado a casi todos los universos, pronto este universo también caerá-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Dan apretando su espada con fuerza.

-Pero ustedes pueden detener todo esto-dijo Halakthy.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Dan.

-Deben matarnos, a ambos-dijo Halakthy.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamaron ambos Kuso al mismo tiempo.

-Solo la energía de la luz sagrada que está en mi interior y en el tubo de energía de Zordon, puede extinguir el poder de las tinieblas, solo así podrán destruir a las fuerzas oscuras-explico Halakthy.

-Pero…si hacemos eso ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?-pregunto Miyoko.

-Moriremos, pero nuestro espíritu vivirá por siempre en lo bueno-explico Zordon, ambos mentores se veían decididos y que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para proteger a los universos.

-No, seguiremos luchando…debe haber otra forma-insistió Dan.

-No hay otra forma-dijo Halakthy y Zordon la secundo.

Dan se negaba, pero Miyoko le puso una mano en su hombro y asintió-Es su decisión, hijo, hay que hacerlo-.

Dan solo asintió-Otra vez adiós, amigos-cuando Dan y Miyoko iban a lanzar el ataque, Dan se detuvo y cayó de rodillas-¡No! Halakthy…Zordon…piden demasiado…no…no voy a destruirlos…no puedo…-.

-¿Y qué tal si yo los destruyo?-pregunto una voz fría y al voltear se toparon con Yubel, quien tenía un poco de sangre en su frente, la reina les disparo un rayo y los dos rangers rodaron por el suelo.

Drago se rio al sentir la presencia de Yubel en el palacio-Bien, mientras ella se encarga de esos dos, yo me ocupare de ustedes, sabandijas repugnantes-dijo Drago atacando a los héroes.

Las batallas estaban librándose con ferocidad, tanto fuera como dentro del palacio, pero en el interior del palacio, Dan y Miyoko hacían esfuerzos para no lastimar a Yubel, aunque ella no mostraba la misma consideración.

-¡Por favor Yubel, somos tu familia!-grito Dan.

-¡Yo no tengo familia!-Yubel golpeo a ambos rangers, quienes rodaron por el suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Dan, Miyoko!-llamo Halakthy-¡Pronto, deben destruirnos ahora mismo!-.

-¡Entendido!-declaro Miyoko.

-¡El tiempo se acaba!-advirtió Zordon, pues se podía sentir como Drago estaba a punto de ganar.

Dan esquivo un ataque de Yubel, quien fue encarada por Miyoko-¡Ve Dan! ¡Rápido!-Dan asintió y se acerco a los dos mentores.

-Dan, escúchanos-pidió Halakthy-es tu deber como Power Rangers proteger a todos los universos, recuérdalo-.

Dan agacho la cabeza y empuño con fuerza su espada, fue tanta, que su mano comenzó a sangrar aun con el guante puesto, pero finalmente tomo una decisión y los dos mentores lo sabían.

-Llego la hora-dijo Zordon y Dan asintió.

Mientras Yubel y Miyoko peleaban, Dan alzo su espada, llamando la atención de Yubel-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-¡Hazlo!-grito Miyoko.

-¡Impacto de Dragón!-Dan lanzo el golpe contra ambos mentores, atacándolos con su técnica especial y destruyendo a ambos mentores.

Drago se detuvo cuando sintió el poder de los dos guardianes estallar-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!-.

(Nota: para este momento tan crucial, les recomiendo este tema, el cual lo considere el mejor para la ocasión: www. youtube watch?v=0j1shjBUstE)

En cuanto ambos guardianes fueron destruidos, un gran destello de luz cubrió todo el palacio, Dan y Miyoko se cubrieron los ojos, mientras la luz se extendía y atrapaba a Yubel, quien lanzo un grito.

La luz se extendió por la ciudad, atrapando a Drago en su poder, el rey de las tinieblas finalmente se vio afectado por algo, después esa misma luz, se extendió por toda la tierra, por todo el universo y finalmente, por todos los universos, pero sobretodo…

**Planeta Eltar…**

-¡Cuidado Rita!-grito Zedd.

-¡Ayúdame Zeddy! ¡No dejes que…!-la luz sagrada atrapo a Zedd y Rita, así como a sus tropas, destruyéndolas, pero convirtiendo a los dos soberanos en humanos, para asombro de los rangers.

Cuando el nuevo Zedd vio a la nueva Rita, le sonrió coquetamente y viceversa-¿Te gustaría bailar?-pregunto el nuevo Zedd.

-Me encantaría-dijo la nueva Rita y ambos comenzaron a bailar, ante el asombro de los rangers y de la nueva Escorpina, que también se había vuelto humana.

**Planeta Aquitar…**

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-grito Vile al ver la energía de luz acercarse.

-Creo que es tu final-dijo Troby sonriendo.

La luz cubrió a Vile y a sus tropas convirtiéndolos en polvo, mientras Troby y los alíen rangers se quedaban confundidos, aunque Troby sabía muy bien que eso solo había sido posible por una razón.

-Gracias…por salvarnos a todos-.

**Planeta Triforia…**

-¡Tornillito!-grito Maquina.

-¡Mi tuerquita!-grito Mondo, cuando la luz los cubrió a ellos y a sus tropas, destruyéndolos, para asombro de los zeo rangers.

**Planeta Inquiris…**

Divatox corría, tratando de escapar de la luz, pero finalmente, la atrapo, convirtiéndola en humana y con un vestido blanco.

-¡Estoy hermosa!-dijo levantándose-¡Estoy viva, estoy viva!-dice riéndose.

**Planeta KO35…**

-¡Ecliptor!-grito Astronema.

-¡Astronema!-grito Ecliptor, cuando la luz los envolvió, destruyendo a las tropas de Astronema y convirtiendo a la princesa en humana.

-¡Karone!-grito Andros!-.

-¡Andros!-ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.

**Planeta Mirinoi…**

Trakeena trataba de escapar de la luz, pero tropezó y la luz la atrapo, convirtiéndola en humana, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se quedo impactada, sin saber que haría ahora.

**Marine Bay…**

Bansheera y sus demonios fueron alcanzados por la luz,siendo destruidos, con excepción de Vypra, quien se convirtió en humana.

**Planeta Sabana…**

-¡Nadira!-grito Ransik abrazando a su hija.

-¡Papi!-grito Nadira abrazándose a su padre, cuando la luz los envolvió y los convirtió en humanos.

**Planeta Animaria…**

El Amo Org y sus tropas fueron alcanzadas por la luz sagrada y se convirtieron en polvo, mientras Tóxica era convertida en humana, el resto de los orgs desapareció.

**Planeta Sabaria…**

Lothor disparaba rayos contra aquel resplandor, pero finalmente fue alcanzado, junto con sus tropas, mientras eran destruidas, él se convirtió en humano, al igual que Kapri y Marah.

**Planeta Dinotopia…**

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Mesogog, cuando la luz lo atrapo a él y a sus tropas, destruyéndolos, mientras Elsa se convertía en humana.

-¡Elsa!-grito Tommy.

-¡Tommy!-Elsa corrió con los dino rangers, se veía feliz de ser libre del control de la oscuridad.

**Planeta Sirius…**

-¡Aléjate de mí…aléjate de mí!-gritaba Gruumm, pero la luz lo atrapo y lo convirtió en polvo, junto a sus tropas.

**Dimensión mágica…**

Como Bansheera y sus demonios, Octomus se convirtió en polvo, al igual que todos los demonios del submundo, aunque Necrolai se convirtió en humana.

**Planeta Aurora…**

Flurious y sus fuerzas también fueron destruidas, mientras Miratrix se volvía humana.

**Plano Astral…**

Dai Shi y todos sus fantasmas fueron regresados al plano astral, solo que esta vez, para siempre, mientras Jarrod y Camille eran convertidos en humanos por la luz.

**Planeta Corintia…**

Mientras Tenaya se convertía en humana, Venjix y su ejército de robots fueron convertidos en polvo, al igual que Mondo y Maquina.

**Puerta Dente…**

El Maestro Xandred y sus nigloks fueron destruidos por el poder de la luz, mientras Deker y Dayu eran liberados de su maldición por el poder de la luz.

-¿Qué paso, Jayden?-pregunto Maya.

-No lo sé, pero…creo que hemos ganado, realmente ganamos-.

En todos los universos, la luz sagrada se encargaba de destruir o purificar, según fuera el caso, a las fuerzas oscuras, pero en la Tierra, más específicamente, en Angel Grove, ocurría lo más importante de todos, pues la luz sagrada estaba derrotando finalmente, al terrible rey de las tinieblas, Drago.

Drago rugía lleno de furia, mientras sentía como el poder de la luz lo quemaba, pero aun no se daba por vencido y dando la vuelta, encaro a los rangers, mientras abría su garra.

-¡Los llevare conmigo!-rugió tratando de atraparlos, pero su cuerpo comenzó a romperse.

-¡No Drago!-grito Miyoko-¡Esta vez, es tu turno, ha llegado el momento de que los Power Rangers cumplan con su destino y liberemos a los universos de tu maldad!-los ojos de Drago brillaron con maldad-¡DRAGO…TU MALDAD TERMINA AQUÍ!-.

El cuerpo de Drago termino por romperse en una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el universo, pero Drago aun no estaba acabado, sino que se convirtió en un espíritu maligno.

-¡Este no es mi fin, aun tengo poder suficiente para derrotarlos!-declaro, cuando del cielo, una luz celestial apareció y atrapo a Drago-¿Qué? ¡No!-la luz abrió un hoyo en el suelo y Drago fue succionado por él, mientras miraba hacia el cielo y se reía-buena jugada…viejo amigo…buena jugada, pero algún día…REGRESARE-declaro antes de que el hoyo se cerrara y él quedara atrapado.

Una vez que Drago fue sellado, la oscuridad en todos los universos comenzó a desaparecer, poco a poco, los rayos de luz volvieron a iluminar a los universos, mientras los rangers del universo se daban cuenta de que lo habían logrado, habían triunfado.

-¿Qué ocurrió mamá?-pregunto Dan.

-Termino, finalmente termino, ganamos la guerra-dijo Miyoko, cuando un gemido llamo la atención de ambos, cuando voltearon, vieron a Yubel, solo que había algo diferente en ella, sus ropas habían cambiado, su mirada ya no mostraba frialdad, sino calidez, aunque estaba algo confundida.

-¿Dan? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Yubel.

Dan y Miyoko no respondieron, solo abrazaron a Yubel, quien devolvió el abrazo-Estas en casa, hija, finalmente estas en casa-dijo Miyoko sonriendo y llorando.

**Continuara…**

"_Este capítulo llego a su fin, al igual que esta guerra, finalmente Drago fue vencido, ahora solo es momento de reunirnos una última vez para una celebración y para honrar a quienes ya no se encuentran con nosotros tras terminar esta guerra, el siguiente capítulo será el último"_

_Un aplauso para Tommy Oliver y como él dijo, el siguiente capítulo será el último, así que no se lo pierdan, porque después viene el gran torneo:_

**Ann Mora: **_y al final las fuerzas del bien vencieron a Drago, pero siendo el más encarnado, jamás se marchara para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AhSokaThano12: **_muchas gracias, me alegra que pienses eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_me alegra que la historia les guste, ya que eso es lo que importa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mary: **_aunque no le voy ni a uno ni a otro, debo decir que el maestro Yoda tiene todas las de ganar, porque él tiene sabiduría, habilidad y la fuerza de su lado, por lo que sería más que capaz de derrotar a ese vampiro sin chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste como acabo todo, al final todo salió bien, ahora solo falta el capítulo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Arcángel: **_así es, por esa razón Batman siempre fue mi héroe favorito, por cierto, no respondiste mi pregunta ¿si habías visto la ópera Jesucristo Súper estrella? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Meyer: **_eso no lo niego, solo que Buda no es un dios, es el equivalente a un santo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Blade: **_no me sorprende, ya que Broly es un ser sumamente destructivo, por cierto ¿en ese fic muere Batman? Porque de ser así no quiero leerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Sidius: **_para enfrentar a Drago se requiere de un SSJ 4, incluso Gogeta apenas podría contra él, ya que el único modo de asegurar su derrota sería usando la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues la batalla final termino, Drago fue derrotado, pero aun hay cosas por aclarar en el siguiente capítulo, el gran final, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**TimeLord: **_en cierta forma es así, ya que para la creación de Drago, me inspire un poco en el diablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MasterVile: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y toda la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**King Cold: **_ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo y es una teoría interesante, ya que yo también tengo una opinión similar, después de todo, Dios es un ser supremo, pero debe ser sumamente agotador tener que cuidar todos los universos, si es que hay otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un aplauso y beso para Ann Mora, AhSokaThano12, Maya, Mary, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Arcángel, Meyer, Blade, Darth Sidius, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, TimeLord, MasterVile, King Cold.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…con el capítulo final…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Power Rangers para siempre

_Bueno, este es el capítulo final y por esa razón lo presento yo, el __**Dragón Oscuro, **__vaya, fue uno de mis mayores retos y tuvo más de 1000 comentarios, realmente fue una maravilla, especialmente al ver cuántos existían que odiaban a esos vampiros tan insolente, en fin, este fic termina, pero va a dar comienzo a uno nuevo, el gran TORNEO MULTIVERSE._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 69 POWER RANGERS PARA SIEMPRE.**

Tras la derrota de Drago ocurrieron muchas cosas, para empezar, la liga y los vengadores volvieron a su respectivo universo, donde recibieron buenas noticias, ya que las fuerzas oscuras también habían sido derrotadas, del mismo modo que en todos los universos, Odín, el gran señor de Asgard, finalmente había despertado de la pesadilla en la que Drago lo había atrapado.

La luz sagrada no solo destruyo a las fuerzas oscuras, también había reconstruido todo lo que habían destruido en su búsqueda de destrucción, en todos los universos se sabía que, si habían sobrevivido, fue solo gracias a los Power Rangers y a muchos otros héroes.

-Bueno Skull, los Power Rangers salvaron al mundo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-dijo Bulk sonriendo contento.

-Sí, oye ¿eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a intentar descubrir su identidad?-pregunto Skull y Bulk se rio.

-Vamos amigo, no exageres, seguiremos con nuestra noble lucha y descubriremos la identidad de los Power Rangers-.

-Así se habla-.

Ambos chicos se rieron y no vieron que se les había acabado el camino y cayeron al lago de la ciudad.

Pero aunque todo parecía alegría, los Power Rangers sabían que esa victoria había tenido un precio sumamente alto.

**Templo…**

Con los universos viviendo en paz, los rangers se reunían en el templo, para rendirle honores a sus dos mentores, quienes se habían sacrificado para salvar a todos los universos.

Yubel y Karone también se encontraban ahí, así como muchos aliados de los rangers, cuando ambas ex soberanas se reencontraron, se saludaron como viejas amigas, al parecer, aun conservaban ciertos recuerdos de su vida como soberanas.

Salem estaba llorando, algo que llamo la atención de Alfa-Vamos amigo, sé que es triste, pero ni Halakthy ni Zordon querrían verte así-.

Salem alzo su mirada-Si no lloro por eso-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es que cuando su luz cubrió a todos los universos, todas las fuerzas oscuras o se volvieron bueno o fueron destruidos-.

-¿Y eso qué?-.

-Que yo sigo siendo gato y no es justo-dijo Salem llorando, mientras Alfa se le quedaba viendo y negaba con la cabeza.

-A veces me pregunto porque aun te conservamos-.

Mientras ellos conversaban, los rangers se preparaban para la ceremonia, la cual sería dirigida por el consejo ranger, los rangers milenarios estaban sumamente confundidos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-se pregunto Dan-somos un equipo y no me gustaría que nos separáramos ahora que Drago fue vencido-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Mira.

-Yo tengo deseos de ir a Neathia y ver a mi gente de nuevo-dijo Fabia-pero realmente no me quiero separar de ustedes-.

Justo en ese momento, Miyoko apareció-La ceremonia empezara dentro de una hora-dijo, pero noto a todos distantes-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…no queremos separarnos, maestra Miyoko-dijo Marucho.

-¿Separarse? ¿Por qué creen eso?-pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno…porque el reino de las tinieblas fue vencido, el universo ya no necesita a los Power Rangers-dijo Dan.

-Claro que si-dijo Miyoko-el hecho de que Drago y su reino ya no estén no significa que ya no haya maldad, la maldad siempre existirá y fue por eso que Drago pudo aparecer la primera vez, pero si se detiene a esa maldad una y otra vez, bueno, tal vez Drago nunca regrese-.

-Entonces ¿podremos seguir siendo rangers?-pregunto Shun.

Miyoko sonrió-Quien fue ranger, siempre será ranger, eso no cambiara jamás, ahora prepárense, porque la ceremonia va a comenzar dentro de poco tiempo-.

-Entendido-dijeron los rangers.

-Por cierto Dan, eso no quiere decir que no quiero que termines tus estudios escolares ¿entendido?-pregunto seriamente.

-Si mamá-dijo Dan y sus amigos se rieron.

El tiempo paso, mientras los rangers se preparaban para la ceremonia, misma que no tardo en iniciar.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en las afueras del templo, donde habían levantado dos estatuas dedicadas a Halakthy y Zordon, mismas que habían sido construidas en un hermoso jardín.

Había varias sillas al frente, mientras se hizo un escenario, donde el consejo ranger se coloco, siendo Tommy quien tomara la palabra, dando un paso al frente, mientras los otros miembros del consejo tomaban asiento.

-¡Hoy es un día maravilloso, finalmente, después de tantos años, la guerra contra el reino de las tinieblas termino, con la victoria del bien sobre el mal, realmente estoy orgulloso de decir que nuevamente podremos ver el sol salir y ocultarse, honramos a aquellos que pelearon a nuestro lado, a aquellos que ya no están con nosotros y retamos a quienes buscaban nuestra destrucción, y en este día honraremos a dos grandes héroes, dos seres, cuyo amor por la vida iba más allá de este universo, un amor que cubría a todos los universo, era tanto su amor por todos los seres que habitan los distintos universos, que no les importo sacrificar su vida para salvarlos a todos, aun cuando quizás, no mereciéramos tal sacrificio! ¡HONOR A LA REINA HALAKTHY Y A ZORDON DE ELTAR!-.

Y una por una, cada generación de Power Rangers comenzó a dar su propio homenaje a sus sabios mentores, la reina Halakthy y Zordon.

-¡Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!-.

-¡Mighty Morphin Alíen Rangers!-.

-¡Power Rangers Zeo!-.

-¡Power Rangers Turbo!-.

-¡Power Rangers en el Espacio!-.

-¡Power Rangers la Galaxia Pérdida!-.

-¡Power Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje!-.

-¡Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja!-.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Trueno!-.

-¡Power Rangers Súper Patrulla Delta!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Mística!-.

-¡Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Animal!-.

-¡Power Rangers Revoluciones Por Minuto!-.

-¡Power Rangers Samurái!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Milenaria!-.

Después de eso, se dieron un poco de descanso, antes de poder continuar con la ceremonia en la que despedían a sus grandes líderes.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién liderara a los Power Rangers?-pregunto Mira.

-La maestra Miyoko dijo que el consejo ranger tomara el liderazgo, aun continuaran con sus deberes rangers, pero también tomaran el rol que tenían Halakthy y Zordon-explico Spectra.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el maestro Troby?-pregunto Fabia.

-Él fue a visitar a un viejo amigo, al parecer, después del sacrificio de la reina y de Zordon, necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo-explico Shun.

**Mientras…**

El maestro Troby se encontraba en otra dimensión, hablando con un majestuoso león, cuyo rostro demostraba mucha sabiduría.

-Por fin hay paz en todos los universos-dijo Troby.

-Al menos por ahora-dijo el león con voz profunda-la maldad siempre existirá y Drago siempre tendrá oportunidad de regresar-.

-Es cierto, pero para ello hay guerreros que lucharan contra la maldad, tú y yo hemos visto los grandes guerreros que hay en todos los universos, son muy diferentes a todos los que hemos conocido, Aslan, viejo amigo-.

-Lo sé-Aslan sonrió, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de tristeza-es una lástima que Halakthy y Zordon se hayan tenido que sacrificar, realmente los echare de menos-

-Tú y yo sabemos que ellos seguirán viviendo en lo bueno, no han muerto, solo se han reunido con el gran espíritu, el rey de todos los universos-.

-Cierto, pero aun así es muy difícil ¿no crees?-.

-Siempre lo es-suspiro-por cierto ¿Cómo enfrento Narnia el ataque de Drago?-.

-Fue difícil, pero resistimos, afortunadamente, pero casi no lo logramos-.

-Todos los universos casi no lo logran, es bueno que todo haya salido bien al final, bueno, creo que es hora de irme-.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, seguiremos en contacto viejo amigo-.

-Salúdame al consejo ranger cuando los vea-.

-Será un placer-dijo Troby y se retiro.

Cuando se quedo solo, Aslan miro hacia el sol y sintió los rayos sobre su rostro-No es una despedida, solo es un hasta pronto, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amigos míos-.

**Templo…**

La ceremonia continuo, esta vez, con otro tema que tratar-¡Ahora que las fuerzas oscuras ya no existen, quizás crean que los Power Rangers ya no son necesario!-decía Tommy-¡Pero se equivocan, mientras exista la maldad en los universos, los Power Rangers estarán ahí para combatirla, pero no podemos obligarlos a ser Power Rangers eternamente, así que, aquellos que quieran dejar todo atrás, pueden hacerlo ahora!-nadie se levanto-¡Me llena de orgullo y de gratitud verlos decididos, también es mi deber informarles que, el consejo ranger, tomara el liderazgo de todos los Power Rangers, pero no con esto queremos tratar de tomar el lugar de la reina y de Zordon, porque ellos fueron los que nos unieron, nosotros solo mantendremos vivos su legado, si ustedes nos aceptan como sus nuevos líderes!-.

Se hizo un poco de silencio y Dan se levanto-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no hay nadie más que quisiera que fueran nuestros líderes-.

-Yo apoyo las palabras de Dan-dijo Kira.

-Al igual que yo-dijo Cole.

-Y yo-declaro Jayden y así, cada Power Rangers se levanto, diciendo que estaban de acuerdo en quienes serían los nuevos líderes de los Power Rangers.

Tommy sonrió y Miyoko tomo la palabra-¡Entonces, unámonos todos juntos para el juramento ranger!-.

-¡Sí!-.

**Un Power Ranger jura valor**

**Su corazón solo conoce la bondad**

**Sus palabras solo dicen verdad**

**Sus armas defienden al afligido**

**Su ira deshace la maldad**

-¡Que el poder nos proteja!-.

-¡Que el poder nos proteja!-.

-¡Somos Power Rangers, somos un equipo, una familia, somos los defensores de todos los universos!-.

-¡Power Rangers defensores de todos los universos!-.

-¡Recuerden que sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro, las decisiones que tomen o como decidan cambiar su vida, quien fue un ranger…!-.

-¡Siempre será un ranger!-.

-¡Que el legado continúe!-.

Ellos no eran un equipo, no eran un grupo, ni mucho menos un equipo, ellos eran una gran familia, los defensores de todos los universos, ellos fueron, son y serán…

**POWER RANGERS PARA SIEMPRE**

_Bueno, este fic ya termino, pero antes de pasar al discurso de agradecimiento, despidamos este fic con dos temas musicales, uno es un gran clásico y el otro es más reciente:_

www. youtube watch?v=7Wt6XlVob_E

www. youtube watch?v=6fqN98bheMU

_Y estas 3 canciones son para honrar a 3 grandes personajes que en el fic, entregaron sus vidas para salvar los universos:_

**Para Halakthy:**

www. youtube watch?v=43xQS1U3pLA

**Para Zordon:**

www. youtube watch?v=2mRk7BDfLQI

**Para Magna Defender:**

www. youtube watch?v=B7qpRnNOz1E

_Bueno, eso sería todo, espero las disfruten, muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado mi historia, realmente fue un gran reto, pero se viene uno igual de bueno, el torneo, no se lo pierdan, porque será emocionante y ahora pasemos a los comentarios:_

**Ann Mora: **_desafortunadamente así es, este fue el último capítulo, pero termina este fic y empieza uno nuevo, el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**AhSokaThano12: **_Aslan apareció, pero de otra manera, ya que él tiene que proteger Narnia también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Maya: **_viene siendo la misma generación, pero en diferente idioma, amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Dragon-knight Alan: **_ellos hicieron lo que creyeron lo mejor para todos los universos, después de todo, era su deber protegerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Moon-9215: **_el bien venció al mal, por ahora, ya que la maldad siempre existirá y Drago siempre tendrá oportunidad de volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**JesusST: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, aunque te sugiero que evites volver a molestar a tus padres si quieres evitar que te vuelvan a castigar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Blade: **_prefiero evitarme esos episodios, reconozco que Batman es tanto una amenaza para criminales y héroes, pero no es fácil para alguien ver a tu mayor héroe en unas condiciones así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**King Cold: **_lamentablemente no pude hacer eso, pero igual espero te haya gustado el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Time Lord: **_¿de qué trata esa serie? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_el torneo será un nuevo rato, ya que cada uno debe tener su momento y más por el hecho de que serán 17 dimensiones diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Iron Mario: **_aunque Drago ya no este, siempre tiene la posibilidad de regresar, por esa razón, siempre existirán los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues ya viste el gran final de este fic, que fue un gran reto, discúlpame por no haber contestado tu comentario anterior, se me paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**ODD: **_¿es una amenaza? Porque ni siquiera sé quién eres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Zeus: **_espero que te hayas divertido en tu viaje y por cierto, el torneo se acerca, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

_Y antes de despedirnos, resúmenes de mis siguientes fics:_

Torneo Multiverse: un torneo donde personajes de One Piece, Transformers Prime, DC, Marvel, Ben 10, Avatar, Code Lyoko, Duelo Xiaolin, Power Rangers, Naruto, Harry Potter, combaten para ver quién es el mejor, fic principalmente de One Piece

Piratas del inframundo: Arlong sobrevivió a su batalla con Luffy y busca venganza, por lo que pide la ayuda del pirata más temido de todos, cuya tripulación viene del mismo inframundo

Transformers Piece: croosover entre Transformers Prime y One Piece, los autobots y los mugiwaras unirán fuerza para salvar al universo de las malvadas fuerzas de los decepticons, acompaña a Optimus Prime y a Monkey D Luffy en su batalla contra lord Megatron

Retorno del Pasado: los mugiwaras se enfrascaran en una nueva aventura pirata, en la cual deberán enfrentar a la hija de la diosa de los mares, Calipso, quien busca liberar a la bestia del mar que tanto piratas y marinos temen

Venganza Gundaliana: tras vencer a los Mechtogan Oscuros, Gundalia vuelve al ataque, guiados por una nueva emperatriz, quien dice ser la legítima heredera al trono de Gundalia

La Ira de Apokolips: un nuevo enemigo ha llegado a la Tierra, el ser más malvado de todos ha llegado para destruir el mundo, los vengadores tendrán que pelear hasta el último aliento para detenerlo, acompañados de dos nuevos aliados

La Ira de la Muerte: los guardianes deberán luchar contra el guardián de las almas, quien se rehúsa a continuar con sus deberes sagrados

**La Venganza de las Maquinas: **una nueva raza de piratas ha nacido, una compuesta de robots asesinos, cuya líder busca la aniquilación de toda la humanidad, los mugiwaras deberán unirse a amigos y enemigos para detener esta terrible amenaza

**Las Aventuras de Monkey D Aika: **Luffy finalmente se convirtió en el rey de los piratas y finalmente tiene a su reina, ahora ambos deberán enfrentar la más grande aventura de toda su vida, el más grade y difícil reto que pudieron haber tenido, el ser padres

_**Con esto despidamos a este gran fic**_

_**Nos vemos…puede que el sábado o el lunes…con el gran torneo…no se lo pierdan…especialmente aquellos que tienen OC…porque van a tener sus momentos de gloria…**_

_**Hasta pronto…si Dios quiere…y espero que quiera…**_


End file.
